Sexnation
by luigia123
Summary: nouvelle version corriger en cours désoler si Word 2016 dit que il n'y a plus aucune faute fier vous a ça a cause moi je suis arche nul en orthographe.
1. Prologue

Prologue Pornnation

(Version perso de parodie trash sexuelle de Twilight.)

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi que la seule manière dont je mourrais sa serais lors d'un film porno illégal – même si, ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire ce film porno- mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Nue Haletante, je fixais les yeux noirs du prédateur sexuel, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit son regard pervers avec affabilité.

C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer sa carrière. À la place d'un autre film porno que j'aimerais faire avec ma dominatrice du moyen âge. Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur je suis habituée au regard des pervers.

Si je n'avais pas retrouvé mon père incestueux mais consentante a forks, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision de prostituée. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un corps de rêve pour les orgies filmé qui dépasse toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pas en profiter sur sa fin.

Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le prédateur m'ordonne de me mettre à genou pour lui profiter de mon corps et ensuite me tuer en repas.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : rencontre sexuelle d'une nymphomane

Ma mère était arrêtée sa voiture dans une ruelle avec moi et moi était coucher sous elle et elle me faisait longuement l'amour entre une mère actrice porno en temps plein mariée a son producteur Phil mais aimais beaucoup tournée des scènes lesbienne dans ses film avec moi sa propre fille on avait 2 heure avance sur mon avion de départ. La température de phœnix, frôlait les vingt et un degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Mais la chatte de ma mère me couvrait la bouche pour un 69 adieu. Mon coupe-vent et mes gode sexuelle comme seul bagage à main. Rien n'est surtout pour une nymphomane de porno avoir des god sexuelle dans sa valise.

Il existe, dans la péninsule d'Olympie, au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington, une bourgade insignifiante appelée forks ou la couverture nuageuse est quasi constance. Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs aux États-Unis. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que ma mère mon initiée a la pornographie alors que avais que 4 ans et que assistais enfant à la relation sexuelle entre mon père et ma mère a époque, du moins après les photos de l'époque je n'étais un nourrisson que j'étais alors. C'est là que j'avais dû me rendre aussi, une fois tous les étés, chez mon père qui aimais que je joue ma mère dans son lit a chaque été pendant un mois, mais je n'ai jamais protestée avoir un père qui me baisais a cause j'aimais faire l'amour a mon père. Même quand avais 14 ans, Charlie, avait quand même accepté de substituer à mes séjours sexuelle chez lui quinze jour de vacances avec moi en tournage en Californie a cause avais proposée pour le film son nom vu que sa parlais de roman érotique entre son père et sa fille chose qui avais adorée jouer avec moi.

Et c'était vers forks que je m'exilais à présent après une orgie d'adieux à ma mère- un acte sexuel qui m'excitait. A cause j'adorais forks surtout les orgies indien de la réserve La push qui était fabuleux vu que mon ex fuckfriend Leah était ma gardienne d'enfant qui me passais dessus avec son jeune frère Seth Clearwater et parfois il se fessait même l'amour entre frère et sœur devant moi comme témoin.

J'adorais aussi Las Vegas et le strippe. J'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante et porter avec mes amis prostituée que des sous-vêtements ultra courte et me faire embarquer pour avoir du bon temps avec les touristes comme escorte. J'adorais la sexualité de la ville immense.

Une fois que j'ai eu ma dose sexuelle de ma mère, elle se détachait de moi, aide a me nettoyée avec sa langue une dernière fois ce qui me fessais toujours pensée a une chatte et me dit calmement.

'' Rien ne t'y oblige, Bella, me répéta ma mère sexuelle pour la énième fois avant que on continue notre route vers aéroport vu que on était en avance de 3 heure avant le départ.

Ma mère me ressemble, si ce n'est qu'elle a les cheveux cours et le visage ridé à force de la faire grimpé au rideau durent ses tournages ou de rire après ses tournages pour me baiser dans sa loge. Je scrutais ses grands yeux enfantins et pervers et une bouffée de panique me submergea. Comment ma mère, nympho, aimante, perverse, imprévisible et écervelée allait-elle se débrouiller sans moi son jouet sexuel? Certes, elle avait son Phil son obsédée de producteur, désormais. Les factures serait sans doute payées, le réfrigérateur et le réservoir de la voiture remplis, et elle aurait quelqu'un à qui téléphoner quand elle se perdrait, elle aurait autant de sexe qu'elle voudrait. Pourtant...

'' J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de baiser mon père, répondit-je.

J'ai beau n'avoir jamais su mentir sur mes désir sexuelle, j'avais répété ce boniment avec une telle régularité depuis chaque nuit Phil fessais un porno avec moi avec ma mère je criais sans apercevoir le nom de Charlie surtout quand je devais me taper 2 mec acteur dans une scène sauf ce moment-là était toujours couper au montage de son.

'' Baise bien Charlie de ma part.

'' Je n'y manquerai pas.

'' On se voit bientôt, insista-t-elle. La maison te reste ouverte pour tes films pornos. Je reviendrai dès que tu auras besoin de tourner des scènes avec moi.

Son regard trahissait cependant le sacrifice sexuel que cette promesse représentait.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être génial. Je t'aime, maman.

Elle m'embrassait avec la langue mélange nos salive pendant un bonne minute, je montais dans l'avion, elle s'en alla.

Entre Phoenix et Seattle le vol dure quatre heures auxquelles s'en ajoute une dans un petit coucou jusqu'à port Angeles, puis une jusqu'à folks en auto. Autant l'avion ne me gêne pas, autant j'avais hâte la route en compagnie sexuelle de mon père Charlie.

Charlie s'était montré à la hauteur. Il avait paru réellement heureux de ma décision – une première – de venir vivre avec lui pour partager son lit la nuit évidement mais aussi a plus ou moins long terme. Il m'avait déjà inscrite au lycée ou la relation sexuelle aidait à la note scolaire. Temps bien sur que ce n'est pas des vieux professeurs, à phœnix j'avais souvent des bonnes notes avec mes professeurs masculins surtout en cours de rattrapage de soir, il s'était aussi engagé en échange de paiement en nature pour me trouver une voiture. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Aucun de nous n'est très prolixe, mais plutôt proxénète, comme on dit, et je suis du genre que à meubler la conversation que ligotée dans un lit devant une caméra vidéo ou des tonnes inconnue me passe dessus vu que une des raisons secret c'est que je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte était stérile de naissance. Je devinais qu'il était plus perturbé par mon choix- comme ma mère avant moi, je n'avais pas caché l'excitation sexuelle que m'inspirait forks.

Quand j'atterris à port Angeles, il pleuvrait. Je ne pris pas ça pour un mauvais présage, juste la fatalité. J'avais d'ores et déjà fait mon deuil sexuel du soleil. Sans surpris, Charlie m'attendait avec sa limousine de travaille. Charlie Swan est chauffeur de limousine, pour les gens riche de forks et aussi los Angeles Mon désir d'acheter une voiture en dépit de mes larges ressources sexuelles était avant tout motivé par mon refus de me trimbaler en ville dans une bagnole à la vitre tintée de noir. Rien de tel qu'une limousine pour ralentir la circulation. Je suis bizarre pour une star de porno qui refuse de se faire conduire en limousine.

Charlie m'étreignit maladroitement, de ses deux bras et mettais ses mains sur mes fesse et je sentais une légère bosse contre son pantalon, autrement dit il était très contente de me voir, en m'approchant de lui, je trébuchai.

Une autre de mes bizarrerie de star porno était que j'ai une maladroite et un très mauvais sens de l'équilibre ce qui fessais souvent des scènes cocasse en boppers dans les DVD de film de cul de ma mère et on ma surnommée par les réalisateur et les acteurs pour me taquinée Miss-je-casse-tout-en-tournage.

''Contente de te voir, Bella, dit-t-il en souriant perversement et en me rattrapant avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude de me faire baiser par lui. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Comment va Renée toujours aussi nymphomane?

'' Maman va bien. Elle ma même violer avant mon départ pour essayée de me faire ratée mon avions, évidement consentant, Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir et cet très hâte de te voir cette nuit.

Charlie sourie et laissais ma main glissée dans ses pantalons pour lui faire du bien avec mes main experte.

Le seul temps que devant lui, j'étais priée de l'appeler Charlie c'est quand on baisait ensemble la nuit.

Je n'avais que quelques sacs. La plupart des mes sous-vêtements transparent que je portais toujours en Arizona n'était pas assez imperméables pour l'état de Washington. Ma mère et moi nous étions cotisées pour élargie ma garde-robe de prostituée d'hivers, mais ça n'avait pas été très loin. Le tour entra aisément dans les coffre le reste était des gode vibrateur pour le soir.

'' Je t'ai dégotté une bonne voiture, m'annonça Charlie une fois moi a genou en train de lui tailler une pipe et lui sa ceinture bouclées. Elle t'ira comme ta chatte sur mon membre. Pas chère du tout.

Je relève la tête en souriant et la masturbant tendrement.

'' Quel genre?

Son besoin de préciser qu'elle m'irait comme ma chatte sur sa queue au lieu de s'en tenir à " une bonne voiture" m'avait rendue nerveuse sexuellement.

'' En fait, c'est une fourgonnette 6 place une Chevrolet.

'' Ou l'as-tu trouvée?

'' Tu te rappelle de Harry Clearwater de La push?

La Push était la minuscule réserve indienne située sur la côte, mon endroit de baise par prédilection.

'' Oui un peu, mais je me souviens surtout de sa fille qui m'emmenais en orgie et me fessais grimper au rideau avec son jeune frère et après il se tapait entre eux devant moi.

'' Il s'en servait pour aller pêcher, l'été, pendant que Leah et Seth te gardais.

Charlie savais également que il était des frères et sœur incestueux vu que les indien de la réserve : le push c'est fréquent et légal chez eux surtout chez les familles clairewater mais pas chez les autres, j'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne me souvenais que de Leah et de Seth. Je suis plutôt douée pour gommer de ma mémoire les détails aussi inutiles qui ne concernés pas le sexe que mon endurance a toutes les expériences sexuelle que j'ai acquis en baisant en film porno. Je redescendais sans répondre vers le membre de mon père et me caressais la tête.

Après une bonne pipe langoureuse, je lui remontais la tête.

'' De quelle année date-t-elle?

Rien qu'à son expression, je compris qu'il avait escompté coupé à la question en tentant de me détourner par mes appétits sexuels.

'' Tu sais, Harry a sacrément bricoler le moteur... elle n'est pas si vielle que ça.

Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais renoncer si facilement? Je suis peut-être une cruche sexuelle mais pas cruche a ce point-là je lui serrais la queue et il criait aie.

'' D'accord, d'accord tout doux ma nympho, il la achetée en 1994, me semble-t-il, enchaîna-t-il.

'' Neuve?

'' Euh, oui je crois, je crois que c'est un modèle du début des années 1990, avoua-t-il, piteux. Ou à la fin des années 80. Mais pas plus.

'' Char... Papa, je n'y connais rien en mécanique je suis une nymphomane moi ce que je connais cet de baiser tout ce qui me touche et qui me paye, et je n'ai pas les moyen de payer un garagiste a moins qui veulent que je paye en nature... évidement.

'' T'inquiète, Bella, cet engin est comme neuf. On n'en fabrique plus des comme ça, aujourd'hui.

" Cette engin..." ça promettait!

'' C'est quoi, pas chère? Je dois avoir en nature cette nuit.

Après tout, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer difficile en temps que nymphomane.

'' Euh, laisse-moi te l'offrir en échange de tes service sexuelle. Une sorte de cadeau sexuelle de bienvenue.

Charlie me jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoirs pervers.

Une voiture gratuite en échange de mon cul. Rien que ça!

'' Oh mais tu n'étais pas obliger pour me taper. J'avais prévu de faire les trottoirs pour en acheter une.

'' Fais-moi plaisir. Je veux que tu sois sexuellement heureuse, ici.

Je me remis alors a ma place entre ses jambe pendant qui conduisait sa limousine et se concentrais sur la route et moi je me concentrais a lui faire une pipe d'enfer digne de film porno. Charlie à du mal a exprimé ses envies sexuelles. Difficulté dont j'ai hérité. C'est donc en fixant moi aussi son membre que je lui répondis :

'' C'est vraiment très gentil, papa. Merci. C'est un cadeau sexuel formidable.

Inutile de lui précisé que coucher avec lui en échange d'une voiture ou je pourrais me taper tout un lycée au grand complet relevait de l'impossible. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir avec moi. A queue donnée, on ne regarde pas le membre qu'on a en bouche. Pas plus qu'on ne regarde pas la queue que nous passe dessus lors de porno qu'on est payé à faire.

'' De rien adore te satisfaire sexuellement, marmonna-t-il, gène.

Nous arrêtons parfois dans un coin désert pour me passée sur mon corps humide derrière la limousine comme une vrai reine de star porno font toujours. Ensuite après cette baiser intense, il se rhabillait mais moi aimais beaucoup restée nue en voiture du coté passage comme sa mon père pouvais me matée quand je regarde le paysage nue.

Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. Des orgies paternelle a volontés, et tout le reste était vert : les arbres, leur troncs couverts de lichen, leurs fondations dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombrée de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres. Une overdose de verdure, j'étais en train de faire du porno chez les Martiens.

Nous finîmes par arriver chez Charlie. Il vivait toujours dans la maisonnette de 2 pièce achetée avec ma mère aux premiers (et seuls) jours de leur mariage. Devant ce logis immuable était garée ma nouvelle – pour moi – voiture de baise. D'un argent délavé, elle était dotée d'ailes énormes et bombées ainsi que d'une cabine au quatre porte rebondit À ma plus grande surprise, j'en tombai amoureuse. J'ignorais si elle roulerait, mais je m'y voyais déjà. De plus, c'était une de ces bêtes en acier solide qui résistent à tout, de celles qui, en cas de collision, n'ont pas une égratignure alors que le véhicule qu'elles ont détruit gît en pièces détachées sur le sol.

'' Elle est géniale, a baiser dedans papa! Je l'adore! Merci!

Cette nuit je suis sûr que je rejoignais Charlie et on se fessait l'amour tout la nuit pour fêter ma nouvelle voiture.

La journée abominablement perverse qui m'attendait le lendemain en serait d'autant moins atroce. Pour aller au lycée, je n'aurais pas à payer sexuellement le chauffeur pour deux kilomètre sous la pluie ou une virée en limousine du chauffeur Swan.

'' Ravi qu'elle te plaise, bougonna Charlie, embarrassé par mon expansivité sexuelle.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à transporter mes affaires à l'étage. Je partageais parfois la grande chambre de mon père, celle qui donnais sur la façade, en fait ma vraie chambre et a l'ouest mais j'y dormais qu'après avoir baiser mon père. La chambre de Charlie m'était plus familière, ayant été mienne depuis ma naissance, Le plancher, les murs bleu clair, le plafond incliné, les rideaux de dentelle jaunie à la fenêtre – tout cela appartenait à mon enfance sexuelle. Les seuls changements opérés par Charlie au fur et a mesure que j'avais grandie en baisant avec lui avait consisté à remplacer le berceau par un lit donc il venait souvent baiser enfant pour m'endormir, puis a ajouter un bureau. Sur ce dernier trônait désormais un ordinateur d'occasion, pour pouvoir voir les derniers films pornos de ma mère sur internet évidement, la ligne du modem agrafée le long de philtre jusqu'à la prise de téléphone la plus poche. Une exigence de ma mère, histoire de me garder plus facilement avec le monde de la pornographie. Une webcam pour me déshabiller devant les vieux pervers sur le net. La chaise berçante qui avait bercé ma prime jeunesse était toujours dans le même coin, adorais me balancée nue surtout en me godant.

Il n'y avait, sur le pallie, qu'une petite salle de bain que je partageais sexuellement avec Charlie, une perspective à laquelle je m'efforçais a pensée avec plaisir.

Charlie a une grande qualité : il adorait les gens qui font du porno. Il me laissa donc m'installer tranquillement, un exploit dont ma mère aurait été incapable sans me sautée dessus devant la webcam. Je fus contente de c'est instant de solitude sexuelle pendant lequel je n'avais ni à sourire ni à afficher un air béant ni a baiser des gens. Je pus contempler mon loisir préféré, me mettre un gode dans le la chatte en vibration et un autre dans le cul pour savourée ce moment de plaisir sexuelle et me bercer tranquillement et contempler à loisir la longue vibration vaginal et anal et hurler de plaisir sexuelle je m'autorisais même quelque larme de bonheur. Je gardais mon plaisir pur l'heure de baiser Charlie cette nuit lors que je devais songer au matin suivant.

Le lycée de folks n'accueillait que trois cent cinquante-sept élèves – cinquante huit à présent : excitant de pouvoir tout mes tapée en film porno! A phœnix, les classes de première comptaient à elles seules plus de sept cents individus que je me suis tapée. Mais, ici, tous les mômes avaient grandi ensemble au même endroit, comme leurs grands-parents avaient fait leur premier pas à la même époque et au même endroit. Je serais la nouvelle venue de la grande ville, le jouet sexuel du village, un monstre nymphomane autrement dit.

Évidement mon physique digne de actrice porno de phœnix ne m'arrangeais a rien pour passé inaperçu, mais tant pis en tirais avantage alors. Mais, Physiquement, je ne m'étais adaptée qu'à des films de cul. A force de me prostituée en escorte sur la strippe, était bronzée, nulle en sport par contre a cause de mes maladresse, pas blonde non plus, même si je suis parfois aussi cruche qu'une vrai blonde, joueuse de volley, ou pourquoi pas Pompon girl même si j'ai déjà joué en porno ou était habiller en tom-tom girl. J'adorais surtout quand était plus jeune les film de cul déguisée et même plus vielle encore était mes tournage préféré, bref, la panoplie plus au moins incomplète d'une star de film de cul de phœnix tout droit vivant dans la vallée du soleil, j'avais, en dépit de l'éternel été d'Arizona que la peau bronze, sans être blonde ou rousse. J'ai toujours été mince, mais pas mou heureusement- une large poitrine digne de film du strippe qui était fameuse pour les fellations espagnol – rien d'une athlète non plus vu que je suis nul en sport. Le seul temps ou mon sport que je pratique essentiellement c'est de baiser a longueur de temps -, et je ne parle pas des blessures que je m'infligeais en tournage SM, ainsi qu'à ceux qui se baisais avec moi se fessais blessée par accident bopper par moi.

Mes vêtements sexuelle rangés dans la vielle commode au pin surmontée d'un miroir, j'emportai ma tousse de toilette dans la salle de bain commune afin de me débarrasser de la crasse sexuelle. Tout en démêlant mes cheveux mouillés, je m'examinai dans la glace. Peut-être était-ce la lumière, mais je me trouvai quand même parfaitement belle à baiser. Ma peau pouvait être jolie – mais elle était très foncée, presque noir – à condition d'avoir quelque jour de soleil, je n'avais pas de soleil, ici.

Devant mon reflet de sombre fille, je fus contrainte d'admettre que je me mentais. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de physique sexuelle. Je ne m'intégrerais pas sans baiser tout ce qui bouge. Si je n'avais pas réussi à me taper au moins les trois milles élèves incluant les profs mariée de mon précédent lycée, qu'allait-il en être dans ce bled? J'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les gens qui me critique a cause je fait de la pornographie, plus exactement, j'avais du mal à supporter tout le monde qui critique la pornographie, un point c'est tout. Sauf avec ma mère, la personne la plus baiser en film de cul et donc j'étais la plus proche, nous avons été sur la même longueur d'onde sur les films de cul. Parfois, je me demandais si mon corps se comportait comme ceux des autres. Mon cerveau souffrait peut-être d'une défaillance sexuelle.

Mais la cause importait peu, seul comptait l'effet. Dire que demain ne serait qu'un début.

L'orgie avec mon père était fabuleuse, bien que j'eusse pleuré pendant l'acte. Les claquements permanents de gouttes et du vent sur le toit refusaient de s'estomper en simple bruit de fond. Je ramenai le vieux couvre-lit de Charlie sur nous deux, pour pouvoir baiser comme deux amant et il était assoupis avant minuit quand je fuis enfin remplie et satisfaite et je le laissais dormir en retournant dans ma chambre, que lorsque la pluie finit par se transformer en un crachin étouffé.

Au matin, ma fenêtre m'offrait pour seul spectacle un épais brouillard, et une sensation de claustrophobie grimpa sournoisement en moi. On ne voyait jamais le ciel, ici; c'était comme d'être en cage SM durent un film de cul.

Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie se déroula en silence. Il me souhaita bonne chance pour le lycée. Je le remerciais pour la nuit passé, consciente de la vanité de ses bonnes paroles. La chance avait tendance à me fuir. Charlie se sauva le premier vers un appelle du poste de limousine- son épouse, sa famille. Une fois seule, je restai assise sur l'une des trois chaises dépareillées qui entouraient l'ancienne table carrée en chêne et examinai la minuscule cuisine aux murs palissés de bois sombre, aux placards jaune vif et au sol couvert de lino blanc. Rien n'avait changé. C'était ma mère qui avait peint les menuiseries, dix-huit ans plus tôt, tentative dérisoire d'amener un peu de soleil dans maison. Sur le manteau de la petite cheminée du salon adjacent, pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche, se trouvait une rangée de photo porno. Une du mariage de Charlie et Renée à las Vegas, puis une de nos trois à la maternité après ma naissance prise par une infirmière serviable, suivie de la ribambelle de mes portraits de tout les affiche de film de cul de ma mère y compris celui de l'année précédente ou je jouais dedans. Ce dernier ne m'embarrassèrent nullement – il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Charlie pour qui les mette dans ma chambre au lieu du salon, au moins tant que je vivrais chez lui.

Il m'était impossible, dans cette maison, d'oublier que mon père ne s'était pas remis du départ de maman. J'en éprouvai un certain malaise parfois vu que c'est avec moi qui me trompais avec elle.

Je ne tenais pas à arriver trop tôt au lycée, mais je ne supportais pas de rester ici une minute de plus. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent et mon décolletée qui fait office de soutien-gorge vu que je détestais les sous-vêtements et leur attache, qui me fit l'effet d'avoir tissé dans un composant sexuelle dangereux pour l'homme -et sortis. Il bruinait encore, pas de quoi me tremper néanmoins pendant les quelques minutes ou j'attrapai la clé toujours caché sous l'avant-toit du pore et verrouillai celle-ci. Mes nouvelles bottes imperméabilisées chuintaient d'une façon agaçante. Les craquements habituels du gravier sous mes pas me manquaient. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'admirer ma camionnette tout mon content ; j'avais trop hâte d'échapper à la brume humide qui virevoltait autour de ma tête et s'accrochait à mes cheveux, en dépit de ma capuche.

L'habitacle était agréablement sec. Harry ou Charlie avaient apparemment fait un brin de ménage, même si les sièges capitonnés marron clair sentaient encore un peu le tabac, l'essence et la menthe poivré. A mon grand soulagement, le moteur réagit au quart de tour, mais bruyamment, rugissant à l'allumage avant de tomber dans un ralenti assourdissant. Bah! Un véhicule aussi antique ne pouvait être parfait. La radio antédiluvienne fonctionnait, une heureuse surprise et si allais a une orgie il y avait autant de place à baiser les invitée vu que les siège arrière se transformais proche en lit.

Bien que je n'y eusse jamais mis les pieds, trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfant. Comme la plupart des autres édifices officiels locaux, il était situé le long des quatre voies. À première vue, il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire. Seul le panneau annonçant sa fonction m'incita à m'arrêter. On aurait une série de maison identique construite en briques bordeaux. Il était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbuste que j'eus d'abord du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. Ou était passé la solennité de l'instruction sexuelle? Me demandai-je avec nostalgie, ou avaient disparu les clôtures grillagées et les détecteur de métaux ou on pouvait baiser le garde de sécurités pour des fouille a nue approfondie.

L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et plus chaleureux que ce que j'avais prévu. Le bureau n'était pas vaste : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette mouchetée, orange et de mauvaise qualité, des murs surchargé d'avis et de trophées, une grosse pendule bruyante. Des plantes poussaient à profusion dans de grands pots en plastique, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de verdure dehors. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long couloir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives et des corbeilles métalliques débordant de paperasse. Derrière, trois bureaux, dont l'un réservé à une matrone à lunettes et cheveux rouges. Elle portait un t-shirt violet décolletée qui lui donna aussitôt le sentiment d'être sur son trente un.

La femme à la crinière flamboyante leva la tête.

'' Je peux t'aider?

'' Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, l'informai-je.

Immédiatement, un éclat alluma son œil. Elle était au courant, j'étais attendue, un sujet de ragots à n'en pas douter. La star de porno, enfin rentrée au bercail de l'ex-épouse volage du chauffeur de limousine de la ville.

'' Ah oui!

Elle fouilla dans une pile dangereusement instable de papier jusqu'à dénicher ceux qu'elle cherchait.

'' Voilà ton emploi du temps. Et un plan de lycée.

Elle m'apporta plusieurs feuilles et m'indiqua l'emplacement de mes classes, surlignant le chemin les plus rapides. Elle me donna aussi une fiche à faire signer par chaque prof et m'avertit que j'étais priée de la lui rapporter en fin de journée. Avec un sourire, elle émit, comme Charlie, le vœu que je me plusse sexuellement à forks. Je lui répondis par le rictus le plus convaincant à ma disposition.

Je remarquais avant de sortir que les toilette était des toilette publique mixe dont les filles et les garçons y était admis chose qui était rare. Je regagnai la Chevrolet, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules, je contournai le lycée. Je constatais avec plaisir que la plupart des voitures étaient plus vielles que la mienne, rien de tape-à-l'œil. À Phoenix, j'avais vécu dans un des rares quartiers modestes ponctuant le stipe de las Vegas. Il n'était pas rare de voir une Mercedes ou un porche flambant neuf, j'ai même baisé des clients dans une Ferrari turbo une fois, mais ici, la plus belle voiture était une Audi rutilante, et elle détonnait. Malgré tout, je coupai le contact des que j'eus trouvé une place, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention par ma fourgonnette pétarades.

Avant de descendre, j'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin de ne pas devoir le sortir à tout bout de champs, au vu de tous. J'enfuis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. « Si tu peut te taper 30 homme en une soirée, me mentis-je, sans beaucoup de conviction. Personne ne va te violer. » Sur ce, je soufflai et m'extirpai de l'habitacle.

Prenant soin de dissimuler mon visage sous ma capuche, j'empruntai le trottoir bondé d'adolescents. Ma veste noire unie se fondait dans la masse, ce qui me soulagés et angoissais d'un autre côté.

Une fois que j'eus dépassé la cantine, je dénichai le bâtiment 3 sans difficulté – un gros chiffre noir était peint sur fond blanc à l'un des angles de l'édifice. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonnée. Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes en tâchant de contrôler ma respiration.

La salle de classe était modeste. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à une longue rangée de patères. Je les imitai. C'était deux filles, une blonde à peau de porcelaine, l'autre également pâle, avec des cheveux châtain clair. Évidement, je serais le seul ici à être bronzée comme dans la classe.

J'allai porter ma fiche de présence au prof, un grand homme au front dégarni dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Mason. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea en bavant – une réaction très habituelle pour moi tout les hommes le fait incluant mon père – et, bien sûr, je levais par habitude la tête comme une vrai prostituée savent le faire. Sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux autres, il finit par m'envoyer à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe. À cette place, il était plus difficile à mes futur jouet sexuelle de me reluquer le cul, ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. Je gardai les yeux baissés sur la bibliographie que le prof m'avait remise. Guère Originale : Brontë, Skekespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. J'avais déjà tout lu. Je lisais sa entre deux prise de porno durent le tournage, mon préféré était évidement Hamlet vu que j'ai déjà fait une version porno de Hamlet avec ma mère. Ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et... ennuyeux. Je me demandai si ma mère accepterait de m'expédier son vieux classeur de film de cul sur Shakespeare, ou de vielles dissertation ou si elle considérerait que c'était de la triche. Pendant que le prof ronronnait en fantasmant sûrement de me tapée après les cours, je passai en revue différent scénarios de dispute avec ma mère.

Quand la sonnerie – espèce de bourdonnement nasal – se fit entendre, un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux aussi noir qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée de tables voisine pour me parler.

'' Tu es celle qui fait des films pour adulte Isabella Swan, hein?

Le prototype du joueur d'échec pré pubère vierge mais amateur de film porno piratée, excessivement serviable si il demanderait mon cul pour les dépucelée.

'' Bella, le corrigeai-je on ne m'appelle Isabella que durent les tournages.

Grande gaffe à faire comme une vrai cruche, tout ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaise se retournèrent pour me matée.

'' Quel est ton prochain cours? Demanda-t-il.

Je dus vérifier dans mon sac.

'' Euh... civilisation. Avec Jefferson. Bâtiment 6.

J'étais cernée de tous côté par des regards pervers des garçons.

'' Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. (Décidément il a envie de me baiser trop envie) je m'appelle Éric.

'' Merci, répondit-je avec un sourire timide.

Enfilant notre veste, nous sortîmes sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. J'aurais juré que plusieurs personnes marchaient suffisamment près de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions. Je suis vraiment paranoïaque quand je suis en manque de cul, il fallait que je me contrôle pour pas me déshabiller totalement nue tout la journée.

'' Alors, c'est drôlement différent de Las Vegas, hein? S'enquit Éric.

'' En effet.

'' Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas, non?

'' Non plus des tempête de sable que autre chose.

'' La vache, ça doit être bizarre.

'' Juste ensoleillé.

'' Sa parais tu es très bronzée.

'' Je bronze facilement à force de faire les trottoirs sur la strippe.

'' Tu... tu es une escorte?

'' Il faut bien gagnée sa vie parfois, sa paie pas tellement les films de cul.

Il me dévisagea avec une telle stupeur mâtiné de perversités que je soupirai. Apparemment, nuage et envie sexuelle était incompatibles. Encore quelques mois de ce régime-là, et je finirais violer par tout le village au complet comme dirais ma vielle baby Sitter Leah.

Contournant la cafétéria, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Éric se donna la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors que celle-ci était visible à des kilomètres.

'' Eh bien, bonne chance! Me lança-t-il au moment où j'attrapais la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autre cours ensemble ou si tu veux des cours privée dans une voiture, ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

'' Je ne chargerais pas argent dit-je en lui adressai un hochement de tête vaguement aimable et entrai.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même façon. Mon prof de Maths, M. Vanner était le profs que j'aurais de toute manière détestée rien qu'à cause qui est le stéréotype du vieux pervers qui baisais les étudiantes, bon je suis habituer au vieux pervers mais était surtout que je détestais la matière qu'il enseignait, fut le seul qui m'obligea à me planter devant la classe, évidement était pour pouvoir me matée le cul vieux porc, pour me présenter. Je balbutiai, piquai un fard et trébuchai sur mes propre chaussures en allant m'asseoir. Une chance que j'ai pensée a même une petite culotte comparée à sous-tif que je détestais portée. Il aurait eu une superbe vue sur ma chatte.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages ; chaque classe avait toujours son courageux pour entamer la conversation et tentée de me draguer et me demander mes impressions sur Forks, ou combien je chargerais pour coucher avec lui. Je m'essayai à la diplomatie mais, malheureusement mon coté nympho me forçais à avoir l'air de me déshabiller pour eux, Mais Avantage : je n'eus pas une seule fois besoin de mon plan et deuxième avantage je commençais à me faire une liste de client potentiel pour baiser en escorte.

Une fille s'assit à côté de moi en maths et en espagnol, et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Elle était frêle, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante-trois, mais sa masse de boucles brunes compensait notre différence de taille. Son prénom refusant de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau, je me contentai d'acquiescer à son verbiage sur les profs et les cours, un air béat sur le visage. Je ne tentai même pas de suivre la conversation, par contre elle serait très jolie dans des scènes de cul lesbienne par contre.

Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondées, et elle m'introduisit auprès de quelques-unes de ses amies, dont j'oubliai les noms au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. Mais par contre je fantasmais a les voir tout nue dans un film porno avec moi par contre. Elles paraissaient impressionnées par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve en m'adressant la parole. Et aussi il ne me jugeait pas sur mon mode de vie actrice porno. De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Éric, m'adressa de grand signes du bras.

C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.

Elles étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce ou je me trouvais. Elle était cinq. Trois filles deux garçons, ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeais pas sauf une qui me frappais elle était habiller en cuir dominatrice et portais même un fouet, bien qu'Ils eussent tous un plateau -intact- sauf pour la dominatrice. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fût aisé de les matée sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui me attira et me mouillais ma culotte – et retint- mon attention.

Ils n'avaient aucun trait commun. L'une des filles Blonde qui semblais accrocher a la dominatrice, au cheveu rousse et ondulés, était petite et d'une beauté quasiment divine, L'un des deux garçons, cheveux sombres et ondulés, était massif – musclé comme une type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. Le deuxième, blond, était apparemment jumeaux a la fille accrochée a la dominatrice, surent son frère jumeaux, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur blonde aussi. Il avait l'air autant gamin que sa sœur, lequel évoquaient moins des lycéens que des étudiants de fac, voire des enseignant ou encore mieux des acteurs de film porno grec.

Les filles étaient à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. La grande était hérétique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, comme celle qui fait la couverture de Play-boy, du genre qui amène chaque femme se retrouvant à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos. La petite, Mince, à l'extrême, fine, qui semblais être sa compagne, vu qui semblais sortir avec l'un et l'autre rappelait un lutin et curieusement un souvenir de dessin animée me fessais pensée a ce couple dans les Archie. Se cheveux noir corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

Et pourtant, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil, plus clairs que moi, la bronzée. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnie ou relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci à l'instar de tous leurs traits, fût droit, parfaite, aquilin. Divine.

Ce furent leurs visages, si différents et si semblables, d'une splendeur divine et dévastatrice. De ses visage qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer sauf, éventuellement, dans les pages coiffure d'une magasine de mode, mais une me frappais plus, était celle qui semblais être la plus dominatrice du groupe on aurait dit une aire de comtesse Médiéval. Tout les cinq avaient le regard éteint. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas leur condisciples, ne regardaient rien de particulier pour autant que je puisse en juger. Soudain, la dominatrice et sa compagne, la plus petite des filles se leva et s'éloigna de ces gens jambes habiller de cuir mais Élégantes qui n'appartiennent qu'à la duchesse. Je la suivie des yeux, ébahie par sa démarche noble gracile de princesse ou de duchesse médiéval, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fut débarrassée de son plateau- canette non ouverte, pomme par contre entamée et glissée par les porte de derrière incroyablement vite. Je revins aux autres. Il n'avait pas bronché en me voyant bavé comme une nymphomane en manque.

'' Qui sont ces gens? Demandai-je à ma voisine, dont le nom m'échappait toujours.

Au moment ou elle se redressait pour voir de qui je parlais, bien qu'elle l'eût sûrement deviné rien qu'à mon ton de nymphomane, il leva brusquement la tête- le plus mince, le gamin, le jumeaux de la jeune fille accrocher au bras de la dominatrice, sans doute. Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur ma collègue d'espagnol, avant de m'aviser.

Il détourna les yeux rapidement, plus vif que moi, alors que, soudain très gênée, j'avais aussitôt baissé les miens. L'espace de ce bref instant, j'avais cependant eu le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient aucun intérêt : c'était comme si mon interlocutrice l'avait hélé et qu'il avait réagi instinctivement, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. Confuse, ma voisine rigola et, comme moi, se concentra tout à coup sur ses ongles.

'' Alec et Emmett Hua Balth, et Rosalie et Alice Hua, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Elizabeth Balth et Janes Balth. Ils vivent avec docteur-scientifique Mei Hua et sa femme Annja Balth.

Tout cela dans un souffle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée en direction de la dominatrice qui, maintenait s'intéressait a chatouiller sa compagne pour rire qui mettais en charpie un beignet avec ses longs doigts pâles. À peine entrouverte, sa bouche de l'ange italienne remuait à toute vitesse. Ses trois commensaux l'ignoraient, mais il ne fut pas difficile de deviner qu'il leur parlait à voix basse.

Des prénoms étrange et rares, songeai-je. Datant de génération ancienne pour les parents de ses enfants tellement beau a baisée. A moins qu'ils ne fussent ne vogue dans ces contrées. Je finis par me souvenir que ma voisine s'appelait Jessica, un prénom des plus communs. À Phoenix, j'avais eu deux actrices pornos avec ce nom qui était aussi à mon ancien collège que moi.

'' Je voudrais bien les taper en film porno. Surtout la dominatrice elle est bonne à violer.

Cette litote des plus fragrantes de nympho eut du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

'' Tu m'étonnes! S'esclaffa Jessica. Oublie, ils sont tous en couple. Du moins Rosalie et Alice sont avec Hermett en couple partagée, ils sont rivale mais amoureuse de lui tout les deux et selon les rumeurs une perverse aussi folle que le créateur de play-boy, et Alec et Janes sont a Elizabeth. Et ils vivent ensembles, sauf Alec est très bizarre il dit qui est célibataire mais que sa l'intéresse pas le couple.

'' Ah je connais ce gère de type c'est souvent eux la qui se tape leur propre sœur, mes ex fuckfriend sont comme ça aussi. Dit-je en divagant.

Sa voix dénotait à la fois l'étonnement et la condamnation typique d'une petite ville, pensais-je avec dédains. Aucun d'eux n'était libre, la situation aurait provoqué des commérages.

'' Lesquels sont des hua? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille...

'' Ils ne le sont pas sauf une la dominatrice qui est la seul fille biologique de Mei. Le scientifique a la petite trentaine mais ressemble plus a un samouraï chinois que a un scientifique, le reste il les a adoptée. Les deux jumeaux dont l'une accrocher toujours au basque de Elizabeth sont jumeaux, mais couche ensemble comme frère et sœur. Je les ai déjà vus à la salle de bain en train de lui faire une pipe dans les gloires trônes l'année dernière. Apparemment ils sont jumeaux de naissance et placée en famille d'accueil.

'' Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux, pour ça?

'' Sais pas. Ils ont dix-huit ans, mais ils habitent avec Mme Hua Balth depuis qu'ils en ont huit. Elle est leur tante, genre.

'' C'est vraiment sympa de la part des Hua. S'encombrer aussi jeune d'autant de gamin mais c'est quoi les gloria trônent.

'' Ho sa c'est a cause que dans les toilette mixe il y a des trous dans sa panneau pour avoir des pipe gratuite. Dit Jessica.

'' Ha des gloria holes je connais en fait souvent en tournage il y avait sa aussi dans mon école a phénix.

Apparemment Jessica était souvent pratiquer en faire cela ce qui surprenais Bella un peu, mais elle ne semble pas aimer le couple. Vu les regards qu'elle lançait à leur rejetons surtout a la compagne de la dominatrices, j'en conclus que c'était par jalousie.

'' Je crois bien que Mme Hua ne peut plus avoir enfant depuis la naissance de Eliza, précisa-t-elle, comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosités.

Tout en conversant, je ne cessais d'épier furtivement mes surprenants condisciples. Eux continuaient à contempler les murs sans manger.

'' Ils ont toujours vécu à Forks? Demandai-je.

Auquel cas, j'aurais dû les remarquer pendant l'un de mes orgie estivaux.

'' Non, répondit Jessica d'une voix sous-entendant que ç'aurait dû être évident, même pour une nympho fraîchement débarquée et en manque de cul comme moi. Ils ont déménagé il y a deux ans de Mexico.

J'éprouvai un élan de compassion, puis de soulagement et de déception. De compassion, parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leur pairs : de soulagement, parce que je n'étais finalement pas la seul nouvelle et, surtout, pas la plus captivante, et déception a cause qui sont tous pris.

Tout à coup, la plus jeune d'entre eux, la dominatrice Hua, plongea les yeux dans les mien. Son expression était, cette fois, celle d'une franche curiosité et aussi une sorte envie de viole. Je me dérobai vivement, mais pas avant d'avoir décelé en elle une sorte d'envie sexuelle à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse sauf que les envie sexuelle je m'y connaissais très bien pourtant.

'' Tu peu me dire qui est celle qui s'habille en cuir et porte un fouet? M'enquis-je.

Ne mine de rien, je constatai qu'il poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle se montrait pas du tout indiscret au point être très impoli. En revanche, les traits de sa compagne étaient empreints d'une sorte de jalousie que je ne compris pas. Je baissais la tête.

'' Elizabeth Hua. Elle est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps avec elle. Apparemment, sa compagnie Jane est une vrai salope protectrice et extrêmement Jalouse, elle est extrêmement protectrice et repousse tout ceux qui intéresse a sa femme, je crois qui sont fiancée. Une vraie pouffiasse. Apparemment, aucune fille d'ici sauf elle est bonne pour eux. L'année dernière, comme blague un des garçons du lycée ses fait ligotée par Janes comme un drapeau juste pour tentée de la draguée.

Je riais à la bonne blague en me demandant qui était le malheureux drapeau.

Jessica renfila avec une telle rancœur que je me demandais quand il avait refusée ses avances. Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à la dominatrice.

Elizabeth avait beau s'être détourné, il me sembla bien que sa joue tressaillait, comme si lui aussi avait étouffé un rire.

Quelque minute plus tard, tous les quatre se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le costaud. C'en était déroutant. Elizabeth ne prêtais que son attention a sa compagne mais pas a moi.

Je restai en compagnie de Jessica et de ses amies plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu, alors que je ne tenais pas à arriver en retard à l'un de mes cours, en ce premier jour. Une de mes nouvelles connaissance qui, prévenante, me rappela son prénom, -Angela-, avait classe de biologie avancée avec moi. Celle la je me la ferais bien en scène lesbienne dans un spa, elle était très jolie dans un porno, mais semblais aussi un peu coincée, mais dans l'heure qui suivait. Nous nos y rendîmes ensemble, en silence. Elle aussi était réservée que moi.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le labo, Angela fila s'installer derrière une paillasse exactement identique à celle dont j'avais eu l'habitude en Arizona. Elle avait déjà une voisin attirée d'ailleurs, dommage toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Je reconnus avec stupéfaction la dominatrice Eliza Balth à ses cheveux roux extraordinaires, assis à côté de l'unique tabouret libre.

Pendant que j'allais me présenter au prof et faire signer ma fiche, je l'observai en catimini. Au moment ou je passai devant elle, elle se raidit sur son siège et me toisa mais me souriais d'un air noble. Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenante – perversités, hostilité et colère. Choqué, je m'esquivai rapidement en m'empourprant. Je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait et dû me rattraper à une table. La fille blonde qui y était assise pouffa méchantes a cause était avec horreur la copine de la dominatrice.

Les yeux d'Eliza étaient d'un noir d'encre.

Le prof parapha ma feuille de présence et me tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je pressentis que lui et moi allons nous entendre. Il ne semblait pas intéressée a ma réputation de nympho, alors sois il est mariée et heureux en mariage ou sois il est homosexuelle. Naturellement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de m'envoyer à la seule place vacante. Je m'y rendis, regard rivé sur le plancher, encore stupéfaite par l'hostilité dominante de ma future voisine.

J'eus beau garder profil bas quand je posai mes affaires sur la paillasse et m'assis, je vis du coin de l'œil Elizabeth changer de posture mais ne s'éloignait pas s'arrangeant les cheveux et relevais son corset de cuir d'une poitrine imposante, se pressant à l'extrême bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais, comme s'il tâchait de humer une odeur. En douce, je reniflais mes cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraise, le parfum de mon shampoing préféré quand je fais des tournages de cul. Un arôme plutôt alléchant. Je m'abritais derrière la teinture de mes cheveux et m'efforçai de suivre la leçon. Malheureusement, elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet dont j'avais déjà étudié. Je pris néanmoins des notes avec application, le nez collé à mon cahier.

Malgré moi, je revenais sans cesse à mon étrange partenaire de labo. Pas un instant, elle ne se détendit mais était rapprochée un peu sans que je m'en aperçoive. La main posée sur sa jambe gauche ou était attacher son fouet, formais un point sur le manche attacher, elle ne plus ne relâcha pas son fouet. Le bras musclé mise à nue et surtout sa poitrine qui semblaient tailler dans la pierre et elle dévoilait sa poitrine et ses avant-bras. Il ne paraissait encre plus puissant, même plus que son robuste frère.

Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Était-ce parce que la journée touchait à sa fin ou parce que j'attendais que ce poing se relaxe? En tout cas, cela ne se produisit pas. Eliza ne broncha pas. On aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait pas. Qu'avait-t-elle? Ce comportement était-t-elle habituel? Je revis mon jugement quant à l'avertissement sur la compagne de Jessica. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi aigrie que je l'avais supposé.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi, sûrement. Elle ne me connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Je me permis un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa poitrine, ce que je ne regrettais pas. Elle me contemplait aussi de ses prunelles noires qui me mettais les mienne et exprimait une terrible envie de me violer. Je tressaillis et revins à mon livre en me taisant sur mon tabouret. Le phare « si les regards pouvait me violer » me traversa l'esprit.

À cet instant, la cloche sonna, et je sursautais, la compagne de Elizabeth apparut devant moi sans me regarder et jetais un regard horrifiant de répulsion. Elizabeth réagit comme un ressort. Me tournait le dos, il se leva et pris de force sa compagne avec souplesse et force. Elle était plus grande que je ne l'avais estimé – quitta le labo avant que quiconque eût bougé.

Je restai pétrifiée sur place, la suivant des yeux sans les voir. Son attitude avec sa compagne avait été odieuse. Injuste. Je rassemblai lentement mes affaires tout en m'évertuant à maîtriser la colère qui montait en moi, par crainte d'éclater en sanglots. Bizarrement, mes humeurs sont reliées à mon canal lacrymal. Je pleure quand je baise, quand je suis heureuse de baiser parfois, ou quand je suis furieuse, un travers des plus humiliants sauf dans les porno violent ou je dois faire semblant de pleurer de souffrance.

'' C'est toi la star de porno, Isabella Swan? Demanda soudain une voix masculine.

Levant la tête, je découvris un garçon au charmant visage poupin et aux cheveux blonds soigneusement gominées en pointes ordonnées. Il me souriait chaleureusement. De toute évidence, lui ne trouvait pas que je puais.

'' Je ne suis pas en tournage donc c'est Bella, rectifia-je d'une voix aimable mais encore tremblante.

'' Je m'appelle Mike.

'' Salut, Mike.

'' Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton cours d'après?

'' Je crois que je me débrouillerai. J'ai gym.

'' Moi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravis, alors que ce n'était sans doute pas une telle coïncidence dans un établissement aussi petit.

Nous y allâmes de conserve. C'était un bavard. Il alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, ce qui m'arrangea. Il avait vécu à Las Vegas jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, et il comprenait mes réticences envers le climat local. Il dit aussi que sa mère et ses sœur fessais de la maison close donc il était habituer à la pute sexuelle. Il se révéla qu'il partageait également mon cours d'anglais. Ce fut la personne la plus agréable que je rencontrai ce jour-là. Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou nous pénétrâmes dans le gymnase, car il me lança;

'' Alors, tu as planté ton crayon dans l'œil de Jane Hua, ou quoi? Même si elle a le mérite en méritée une, je ne l'ai jamais vu sa compagne dans un tel état.

Je chancelai. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Apparemment, la réaction d'Elizabeth Hua avait été anormale. Je décidais de jouer les gourdes nympho.

'' Tu veux dire la fille dominatrice sexuelle duquel j'étais assise en biologie? Répliquai-je ingénument.

'' Oui, j'ai cru qu'elle avait une rage de dents!

'' Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole ni a sa copine.

'' Évite surtout sa copine, elle est jalouse possessif et elle est Zarbi et très violente aussi, elle est un peu un caïd de l'école, je le sais par expérience vu que elle ma attacher au portaux du drapeau du collège et ma sous-levée juste au sommet pour une mauvaise plaisanterie de mauvais goût. dit-il vu que je n'avais pas remarqué que les vestiaires était aussi mixes a croire que le directeur était un véritable obsédée sexuelle. Moi, si j'avais eu la chance de partager une paillasse avec une fille d'une star de film de cul je t'aurais au moins demandé une fellation ou une soirée privée avec toi.

Le prof de gym, clap, me dénicha une tenue mais m'autorisa à ne pas participer à ce premier cours. À Phoenix, l'éducation physique n'était pas obligatoire que durent deux ans. Ici, on n'y coupait pas de toute sa scolarité. Forks était décidément mon enfer sexuel sur terre. J'assistai à quatre matches de volley en simultanée. Me souvenant du nombre de blessures que j'avais subies -et infligées- en pratiquant ce sport dans les films pornos de sport, la bile me monta aux lèvres.

Mais après le cours finissais une 1 heure avant la cloche pour que on puisse passée sous la douche et était vraiment en manque alors Mike me fit signe de le suivre et portais qu'une serviette et mon coté nympho en manque me fait craquer, je me déshabillais et je le suivais dans une cabine pour pouvoir baiser sous la douche, Mike était plutôt douée quand on baisais sous le jet et semblais très content comme honorée de me baiser une star de porno et quand a la cloche d'une heure sonnais et jouissant tout les deux, je le remerciais pour cet leçon privée et je lui chargeais pas argent. Je retournai lentement à l'accueil pour y rendre ma fiche, en attachant mon coupe vent. La pluie avait cessé, remplacée par un vent violent. Et froid. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi.

Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis tourner les talons et m'enfuir.

Elizabeth Balth se tenait avec sa femme devant le comptoir. Je la reconnus à sa tignasse rousse et désordonnée et à sa campagne de ses cheveux blonds. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mon arrivée. Je me pressai contre le mur du fond, attendant que la secrétaire fût libre. Elle discutait avec animation, mais en fait était Jane qui parlais et Elizabeth semblais triste et ennuyer. Je ne tardai pas à saisir l'objet de leur dispute : Janes essayais de déplacée sa femme son cours de science Nat. N'importe quel autre horaire ferait l'affaire autre qu'une fille qui fait du porno illégal. Je ne parvins pas à croire que c'était uniquement à cause de moi et que je suis une actrice porno. Il devait y avoir eu autre chose, un événement antérieur à ma présence. Sa fureur de sa compagne relevait forcément d'une exaspération qui ne me concernait pas. Il était impossible que cette salle pute inconnue éprouvât un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à mon égard juste a cause que j'ai matée la poitrine de sa copine.

La porte se rouvrit, et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce, agitant des papiers et ébouriffant mes cheveux. Elizabeth murmurais quelque chose en français canadien et la nouvelle venue se contenta de glisser vers le bureau pour y déposer une note avant de ressortir, mais Janes Balth se raidit sous le regard dominatrice de sa femme. Il se tourna lentement et me toisa -sa beauté dominante frôlais l'absurde – mais n'avais aucune haine envers moi mais par contre sa compagne grognais de haine contre moi. Un instant bouffé de terreur pure hérissai le duvet de mes bras. Ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde, il réussit néanmoins à me transir plus que la brise glaciale. La comtesse s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.

'' Tant pis, pour toi Janie, décréta-t-elle de sa voix de noble. C'est impossible comme je te l'ai dit, mais je te comprends. Merci quand même.

Là-dessus, il pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement disparut.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et tandis ma fiche signée. Je devinais que pour une fois je n'avais pas rougi mais au contraire, blêmi.

'' Comment s'est passé cette première journée, petite? Me demanda la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.

'' Très bien, mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue.

Sur le parking, la fourgonnette était quasiment le dernier vécu encore présent. Elle me fit l'effet d'un refuge, du lieu qui, déjà, évoquait pour moi le plus un foyer, dans ce trou perdu vert et humide. J'y restai assis un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Je ne tardai pas néanmoins à avoir assez froid pour devoir brancher le chauffage, et je mis le contact. Le moteur rougit. Je rentrai chez Charlie, luttant tout le chemin contre les larmes de colère contre cette Bitche caïd de Janes Balth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Livre de souffrance

Le jour suivant fut mieux... et pire.

Mieux parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore, bien que les nuages fussent denses et opaques. Plus décontracté parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mon jouet sexuel d'un après-midi s'assit à côté de moi en anglais, sous le regard peu amène d'Éric le joueur d'échecs ; c'était assez flatteur. Les gens ne me reluquèrent pas avec autant d'insistance que la veille. Je déjeunai avec tout un groupe, parmi lequel Mike, Éric, Jessica et plusieurs personnes dont les visages et les noms ne m'étaient plus aussi étrangers. J'eus le sentiment que je commençais à flotter au lieu de couler à pic sous les orgies.

Pire, parce que j'étais fatiguée. Charlie a dû dormir à hôtel vu que sa limousine était tombée en panne donc pas de baise paisible avec lui alors solution de rechange mes gode sexuelle et mon rocking-chair tout la nuit, avec le vent qui mugissait autour de la maison. Pire, parce que M. Varney m'interrogea en maths – alors que je n'avais même pas levé le doigt -, et que je me trompai. Nul, parce que je dus jouer au volley et que, la seule fois où je n'évitai pas le ballon, le lançai sur la tête d'un de mes équipiers et qu'en plus le costume était une jupe et avais oublié ce matin de portée une culotte donc tout la classe et le prof inclue ont eu un bon aperçu de mon cul. Et l'enfer, parce qu'Elizabeth Hua était absentes tout comme cette grosse salope de copine qui me déteste tout juste à cause je fais des films porno ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Toute la matinée, je redoutai l'heure de la cantine et la perspective de son attitude grossière avec sa copine et déstabilisante pour moi. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à elle et exiger des explications sur le comportement de sa copine envers moi. Je me connaissais néanmoins suffisamment bien pour savoir que je n'aurais jamais ce courage. À côté de moi, la version Porno de Cendrillon a des allures d'une version porno de Rambo.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Jessica – en m'efforçant en vain, de ne pas le chercher des yeux -, je découvris que, si ses étranges frères et sœurs étaient déjà installées, elles n'étaient pas là. Mike nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Jessica parut ravie de cette attention et ses amies ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur insouciant bavardage, je cédai à un malaise tenace et guettai nerveusement le moment où elles apparaîtraient. Je cédai à un malaise tenace de manque et guettait nerveusement le moment où elle apparaîtrait. Je priai pour qu'elle se contentât de m'ignorer, afin de me prouver que mes soupçons étaient infondés.

Elle ne vint pas, le temps passa, et ma tension augmenta.

Lorsque, à la fin du repas, son absence se confirma, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en cours de biologie. Mike, qui montrait toutes les qualités d'un saint-Bernard, m'accompagna fidèlement aux portes du labo. Sur le seuil, je retins mon souffle, mais Elizabeth n'était pas là non plus. En soupirant, je gagnai ma place. Mike m'emboîta le pas, sans cesser de pérorer sur une sortie prévue à la mer. Il s'attarda près de mon bureau jusqu'à la sonnerie puis, avec un sourire de regret, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'une malheureuse qui arborait un appareil dentaire et des cheveux gras. Visiblement, j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui, ce qui promettait de ne pas être facile. Dans une ville comme Forks, où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort, et je manquais de pratique sexuelle pour ce qui était d'éconduire les garçons un peu trop cordiaux.

Je fus soulagée d'avoir la paillasse pour moi seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétai. En vérité, j'étais obsédée par l'idée d'être à l'origine de la défection d'Elizabeth a moins que ça soit sa pute de copine qui la force à ne pas se présenter au lycée. Penser que j'étais capable d'affecter quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule tout juste à cause je fais de la pornographie et égocentrique. Impossible. Malgré tout, je m'inquiétais.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent enfin et que le feu de mes joues (provoqué par un nouvel incident en gym) se fut atténué, je remis rapidement mon jean et mon sweater bleu marine et quittai en trombe les vestiaires, mais cette fois je fus attrape par Éric et avec un 50 $ je dû lui offrir mon corps, 50 dollars on crache pas dessus, apparemment était un coup monté de mon saint-bernard sexuel. Je préférais Mike que lui, il était peu habillé comparé à Mike mais 50 $ c'est 50 $ après tout je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche pour ça. Après l'avoir satisfait à la cloche de fin de cours, je fonçais sur le parking, à cette heure encombrée d'élèves, grimpai dans ma camionnette et fouillai mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié.

La veille au soir, je m'étais aperçu que contrairement au talent sexuel de Charlie, que ses talents cuisinière ne dépassaient guère le stade des œufs aux bacons. J'avais donc exprimé le désir d'être chargée des repas et même pour durer le plaisir je m'autorisais le luxe de le faire nue avec seulement un tablier chaque soir pendant toute la durée de mon séjour. Mon père avait été plus que ravi de me donner les clés de la salle de banquet, surtout entièrement nue et napée d'un tablier. J'avais aussi découvert par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison. A la blague il proposait même de me faire les courses entièrement nues aussi pour avoir la course moins chère. Ainsi, j'avais emporté au lycée ma liste de commissions et du liquide pris dans un bocal étiqueté argent des courses. Je partais en expédition aux marchés du coin.

Je démarrai mon engin pétardant sans tenir compte des têtes qui se tournaient dans ma direction et reculait prudemment avant de me glisser dans le flot de voitures qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir du parking. Tandis que je patientais, laissant entendre que les grondements assourdissants de ma Chevrolet venaient d'un autre véhicule que le mien, je vis les Bath et les hua monter dans leur voiture. C'était la Volvo neuve et Rutilante. Comme par hasard. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas pris garde à leur vêtement, je ne remarque d'ailleurs jamais les vêtements, je les préférerais sans vêtement du tout et également fascinée par leur poitrine des filles qui me fessais baver comme une collégienne en manque. En les observant de plus près, je m'aperçus clairement qu'ils étaient habillés avec une élégance hors du commun ; des affaires toutes simples, mais qui revendiquaient avec subtilité des origines griffées, la seul qui ne portais pas hors de la commune était absente et était ma dominatrice et sa pouffiasse de copine qui me détestais pour mourir. Si seulement il s'était baladé en sous-vêtement ou même entièrement nue que ça n'aurait cependant rien changé à leur beauté et à leurs allures sexuelles remarquables. Tant de classe et de richesse à la fois pouvaient agacer, même si la vie, la plupart du temps, fonctionnait ainsi, hélas. En tout cas, leur apparence ne les aidait pas à s'intégrer dans l'univers du lycée, nue ou non.

Mais non ! Je ne croyais pas vraiment à un ostracisme. Leur isolement était sans doute un choix. Il était impensable que les portes ne s'ouvrissent pas devant tant de vénusté sexuelle.

Comme tout le monde, ils examinèrent ma bruyante fourgonnette guimbarde lorsque je les dépassai, et je fuis bien contente de m'éloigner.

Le supermarché était tout proche de là, juste à la sortie suivante sur les quatre voies. Faire les courses fut agréable, normal. À Phoenix, c'était mon boulot, et je retombai dans cette routine familière avec plaisir. Le magasin était suffisamment grand pour que je n'entendisse plus le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit qui se chargeait de me rappeler où j'étais.

De retour à la maison, je rangeai les provisions, les entassant là où je trouvais de la place en espérant que Charlie ne protesterait pas. Évidement comme promis je me déshabillais nue et mettais comme seul vêtement le tablier de la cuisine. J'enveloppai des pommes de terre dans du papier alu et les glissai au four, plongeai deux steaks dans une marinade et les fourrai au réfrigérateur en équilibre sur une boîte d'œuf.

Puis je montais mon sac à l'étage. Avant de commencer mes devoirs nue en plein vente, ramassais mes cheveux humides en une queue-de-cheval et vérifiai mon mail pour la première fois, j'avais trois messages.

Bella, M'écrivait ma mère, _envoie-moi un mot dès que tu seras arrivée. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton vol. Peut-il ? Je suis en manque de cul déjà. J'ai presque terminé nos bagages pour mes tournages en Floride, mais je ne retrouve pas mon corsage transparent rose. Sais-tu ou je l'ai mis ? Coucou de Phil qui est en train de m'enculer pendant que je t'écris. Maman_

Avec un soupir, je consultai le suivant. Elle l'avait envoyé huit heures de baise après le premier.

 _Bella, fulminait-elle, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore répondu ? Tu attends quoi pour répondre petite pute ? Maman_

Le dernier datait du matin même.

 _Isabella, si je n'ai pas signe de toi d'ici 17 h 30 aujourd'hui je dénonce Charlie pour viole de mineur au flic._

Je regardai mon réveil. J'avais encore une heure, mais ma mère n'était pas réputée pour sa patience surtout quand elle était au stade : je dénonce Charlie pour viole.

 _Maman,_ écrivis-je, _calme-toi en prenant les drogues de viol de Phil. Inutile de grimper au plafond. Bella._

Je l'expédiai, puis en rédigeai un nouveau.

 _Maman,_

Tout va bien. Évidement qu'il pleut. J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à t'écrire. Le lycée ça roule, je me suis tapée en 2 jour 2 garçon dont un vu qui était jaloux ma donne 50 $ pour que je le baiser aussi. Juste un peu répétitif. J'ai fait la connaissance de jouet sexuelle sympa avec qui je mange et tous les garçons du lycée voudrais bien me passée dessus incluant les vieux profs aussi.

Ton corsage est chez la teinture du studio de Phil à phénix, tu étais censée aller le chercher vendredi.

Charlie en échange de mon cul m'a achetée une fourgonnette 6 place, tu y crois ? Je l'adore. Elle est vielle, mais super solide ce qui est bien tu sais, pour une nympho comme moi.

Je suis en manque aussi, je te réécrirai bientôt, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de consulter mes mails toutes les CINQ SECONDE, détends-toi, va baiser Phil, fait un bon porno pour Charlie vu que c'est seulement cela qui veut comme entente parentale au lieu de ton argent, je t'aime. Bella.

J'avais décidé de relire _Hamlet prince du Danemark –_ le roman que nous étudions en anglais -, juste pour le plaisir, et c'est ce à quoi j'étais occupée quand Charlie venais rentrais et me précipitais en bas pour sortir les pâtes et mettre la viande sous le gril entièrement nue pas le temps de mettre le tablier.

'' Bella ? Lança son père en m'entendant dévaler l'escalier entièrement nu.

Qui d'autre ?

'' Salut, papa ! Bienvenue !

'' Merci pour l'accueil j'ai d'abord cru qu'était mon ex-femme qui était revenue me faire à cuisine.

'' Haha elle est bonne celle-là. Tu déteste sa cuisine.

Il accrocha sa casquette de chauffeur au portemanteau et se débarrassa de ses bottes, tandis que je m'affairais nue dans la cuisine en riant de la blague. Il y avait aussi une matraque de sécurités mais à ma connaissance il ne s'en était jamais service en service. Mais il l'avait toujours sur lui. Lorsque j'étais petite, il avait surpris en train de me goder avec et avais trouvé son excitant de me surprendre évidement l'événement il me fournissait à chaque anniversaire de vrai gode sexuelle que sa matraque. Il faut croire qu'a l'âge de 8 ans était assez mûre selon lui pour apprendre à me goder correctement comme une grande et pas suffisamment SM pour me faire du plaisir sexuel en me fessant la tête avec.

'' Qu'y a-t-il à dîner ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Ma mère est une cuisinière pleine d'imagination perverse dont les expériences ne sont pas toujours comestibles. Je fus surprise et peinée, qu'il s'en souvînt encore.

'' Steaks et pommes au four et pipe sous la table en désert inclue si tu veux.

La réponse et l'offre de la pipe parut le soulagée.

Il avait l'air embarrassé, debout dans la cuisine, les bras ballants. Aussi, il gagna le salon d'un pas lourd pour y regarder la télé s'il n'y avait pas de film porno pour l'excitée un peu pendant que je m'activais. C'était plus simple pour nous deux. Je préparai une salade tandis que la viande cuisait, puis mis le couvert. Lorsque tout fut prêt, je l'appelai et il me rejoignit en reniflant avec gourmandise et surtout savourant la vue sur ma poitrine nue vu que je me plaçais exactement devant lui.

'' Ça sent bonne et j'ai une superbe vue en plus.

'' Merci pour les deux compliments.

Nous mangeâmes sans mot dire durent quelques minutes. Avec aisance également. Le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble, incluant dans son lit aussi.

'' Alors, comment ça marche, au lycée tu t'es trouver des clients ? Demanda-t-il en se resservant. Tu as déjà sympathisé sexuellement avec tous les élèves.

'' En est déjà baiser deux sous la douche en fin de journée en 2 jour, et j'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec une fille Jessica. Je la verrais bien dans un porno amateur. Je déjeune avec ses copines qui a aussi le mérite être plutôt bien rouler pour la porno. Il y a aussi ce garçon, Mike, c'est le premier avec qui j'ai baiser gratuitement, et autre Éric qui me donne 50 dollar pour qui sois baiser aussi à cause qui était jaloux que je me sois fait Mike et pas lui bien disons que je préfère le premier a lui.

À une exception, mais de taille.

'' Ça doit être Mike Newton, Chouette môme de bordels, chouette parents ses sœurs aussi le sont comme toi. Son père tient le magasin de sport qui se trouve à la sortie de la vile, mais au sous-sol il tient la maison close pour ses filles. Avec tous les randonneurs qui fréquentent le coin, les affaires marchent pour les deux.

'' Tu connais les Hua ? Risquai-je.

'' La famille du Scientifique Asiatique ? ouais Bien sûr. Le docteur est un chic type.

'' Ils... leur enfant... son un peu spéciaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être vraiment intégrés au lycée.

La colère de Charlie me prit au dépourvu.

'' Ah, les gens d'ici ! Grommela-t-il. Le docteur Hua est un brillant scientifique et fait même un peu de médecine, qui pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel hôpital et gagner dix fois plus. (Son ton monta.) Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir et que sa femme roumaine accepte de vivre dans une petite ville.  
C'est un grand atout pour notre communauté, certes une d'elle est un peu bizarre pour son habillement elle a une nature dominatrice Sadomasochiste mais il sont bien élevé et polis, bon il y a celle aussi qui la fréquente qui a une tête de cochon et que parfois provoque des blague comme de mettre en drapeau des garçon qui drague sois sa copine ou une de ses sœur qu'elle préfère mais habituellement est méprisante que si on tourne trop autour de la fille du docteur et une autre aussi des air de dealer de drogue européenne même si elle a jamais rien faire de criminel mise a par des humiliation publique qui n'est pas si grave que ça. À leur arrivée n'avais des doutes. Des adolescents adoptés... mais ils se sont révélés très mûrs, ils ne m'ont pas donné l'ombre d'un souci, même si la fille et sa compagne fréquente les fête Sadomasochisme ou les fêtes médiéval. Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'autres gosses qui vivent dans la région depuis des générations. En plus, ils sont très unis, un exemple pour nous tous. Ils partent camper un week-end sur deux... mais parce que ce sont des étrangers, les habitants du cru se sentent obligée de cancaner à cause qui vienne de Mexico.

C'était le discours les plus longs que je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer même en baisant avec lui. Aucun doute, ils supportaient mal les racontars – qu'ils fussent – à propos des Hua. Je fis machine arrière.

'' Oh, ils ne m'ont pas semblé antipathiques sauf peut-être celle que tu dis qui semble être une tête de cochon à cause qu'elle est jalouse et qu'elle n'aime pas que on regarde sa compagne et qui ligote les garçons comme drapeau, je sais que la victime pour cette histoire c'est Mike l'année dernière il me l'avouer pour me prévenir d'éviter la même erreur. Et on m'a dit aussi qu'elle est un peu caïd au lycée. C'est juste qu'ils ne se mélangent pas. Et ils sont drôlement beaux, ça me plairait pas du tout de faire un porno avec eux, même avec le caïd si elle le voulait. Ajoutai-je, désireuse de me montrer positive et perverse.

'' Si tu voyais le docteur, tu le violerais sur place, plaisanta Charlie, apaisé. Heureusement qu'il est heureux en ménage. Les infirmières ont du mal à se concentrer sur leur boulot quand il est dans les labos. J'ai entendu même certain infirmier dire qui était un couple ouvert a échangisme autrefois mais que sa femme le fessais plus vraiment depuis une agression durent un voyage en Roumanie, c'est une chose que je ne devrais pas critiquer vu ce que on fait ensemble.

Le dîner s'acheva dans le calme. Charlie débarrassa la table pendant que je m'attaquais à la vaisselle et lui attaquais mon cul comme désert et pour aussi me remercier du repas. Je me laissais faire évidement.

Après la vaisselle sexuelle terminée. On se retourna au salon pour baiser devant un film porno qui commençais et après ma corvée sexuelle terminée – à baiser, bien sûr ne pas faire le ménage -, je regagnais ma chambre satisfaite sexuellement en traînant les pieds à l'idée des exercices de maths qui m'y attendaient. Je voyais déjà se profiler une routine sexuelle quotidienne.

Cette nuit-là, fut enfin sereine. Je m'installais deux gode dans mes trous en mettant la vibration au maximum. Et je m'endormis rapidement épuisée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans anicroche. Je m'habituais au train-train de mes cours. Le vendredi, je pouvais reconnaître tous les garçons qui me sont passée dessus en gym sous la douche, certain dépendant de leur performance je leur offrais gratuitement et autre me payais 30 à 50 $ pour coucher avec moi. En gym, tandis que nos adversaires tentaient de profiter de mes maladresses, mes partenaires sexuelles apprirent à ne pas me passer le ballon contrairement à me passer sur le corps après chaque match. Pour ma part, je fuis trop heureuse de m'écarter de leur chemin et de les baiser après.

Elizabeth bath ne revint pas en classe.

Chaque jour, je guettais avec anxiété le moment où le reste de la tribu entrait dans la cantine, sans elle. Alors seulement, je me détendais et me joignais à la conversation régnant à ma table. Elle tournait pour l'essentiel autour de l'excursion à L'océan Park de La push que Mike projetait dans quinze jours. J'étais invitée, et j'avais accepté, avec envie et politesse. À mes yeux les plages se devaient d'allier chaleur et temps sec mais surtout si je suis bien chanceuse rencontre mes fuck Friends indien Leah et son frère incestueuse Seth Clearwater, donc que je n'avais pas de nouvelle depuis mon retour a forks.

Le vendredi, c'est avec une décontraction parfaitement naturelle que je franchis la porte de ma classe de sciences Naturel, sans plus m'inquiéter de l'éventuelle présence d'Elizabeth. Pour moi, sa copine et elle avait abandonné l'école. Je m'évertuais tristement à ne pas penser à elle, même si je n'arrivais pas totalement à me la chasser du crâne que j'étais responsable de sa disparition, juste à cause je suis une prostituée qui fessais de la porno.

Ma première fin de semaine se déroula sans incident notoire. Charlie, peu habitué à rester dans une maison d'ordinaire déserte, travailla presque tout le temps, Moi je fis le ménage en gode sexuelle sous mes sous-vêtements, m'avançai dans mes devoirs et écrivis à ma mère des mails érotique faussement enjoués. Le samedi, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, mais le fonds était si maigre que je ne pris pas la peine de m'inscrire ; il allait falloir que je pousse très bientôt jusque à Olympia ou Seattle pour y trouver une bonne librairie, je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la consommation de la fourgonnette... et fus pris de frissons.

La pluie tomba doucement et sans bruit, je n'eus pas d'insomnies.

Le lundi, des gens me saluèrent sur le parking. Des prénoms m'échappaient encore, mais j'agitai la main et souris à tout un chacun. Il faisait plus froid, ce matin-là, mais, ô joie, il ne pleuvait pas. En anglais, Mike prit sa place réservée à côté de moi. Nous eûmes droit à une interro surprise sur Hamlet. Facile, très facile.

L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru l'être au bout d'une seule semaine. Plus à l'aise sexuellement que je n'avais jamais espérée l'être ici, en fait.

À la sortie du cours, l'air était saturé de traînées blanches qui tournoyaient. Les élèves s'interpellaient avec excitation. La brise me mordait les joues, le nez.

'' Super ! S'écria Mike.

Je contemplai le lambeau de coton duveteux qui s'accumulaient le long du trottoir et voletaient de façon erratique devant mes yeux. Adieu ma belle journée.

'' Beurk !

'' Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? S'exclama Mike, surpris.

'' Non. Ça signifie qu'il fait trop froid pour pleuvoir et pour baiser dehors aussi. (Tu parles d'une évidence.) En plus, je croyais qu'elle se présentait sous la forme de beaux gros flocons bien propres. Là, on dirait les extrémités de coton-tige.

'' Tu n'as jamais vu de la neige tomber ? Me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

'' Bien sûr que si (pause) durent le tournage de film porno mais était de la neige artificielle en studio intérieur.

Il éclata de rire et me pognais les fesses tendrement pour me chauffer, c'est alors qu'une grosse boule molle et détrempée s'écrasa sur sa nuque. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir d'où elle venait. Je soupçonnai vite Éric, qui s'éloignait sans nous regarder en direction – la mauvaise- de son prochain cours. Mike était furieux avoir ratée son petit plaisir avec moi tout en était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions car, il ramassa un tas de bouillie blanche.

'' Je te retrouve à la cafeté, d'accord ? Annonçai-je en m'en allant. Les gens qui se bombardent de truc humide, très peu pour moi, moi je préfère les queues humides en moi à la place.

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Éric, il hocha le menton.

Toute la matinée, ce ne furent que discussions animées sur la neige. Apparemment, c'était la première chute de la saison. Je ne m'en mêlai pas. Certes, elle était moins humide que la pluie – jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde dans vos chaussettes.

Lorsque je me rendis à la cantine avec Jessica, après notre cours d'espagnol, j'étais sur mes gardes. De la bouillasse volait de tous côtés. J'avais une chemise cartonnée à la main, et j'étais prête à m'en servir comme d'un bouclier en cas de besoin. Jessica me trouva tordante, mais mon expression la retint de s'en prendre elle-même à moi.

Mike nous rattrapa à la porte, hilare. La glace prise dans ses cheveux dérangeait les pointes de sa coiffure. Lui et Jessica énervés comme des gosses, évoquèrent la bataille de boules de neige tandis que nous prenions notre place dans la queue. Par habitude, j'inspectai la table du coin. Je me figeais sur place. Cinq personnes y étaient assises.

— Oh hé, Bella ? (Jessica me tira par le bras.) Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je baissai les yeux ; mes oreilles étaient brûlantes. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être gênée, me rappelai-je. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Bella ? demanda Mike à ma nouvelle amie.

— Rien, répondis-je. Je ne prendrai qu'une limonade, aujourd'hui.

Je rattrapai la file d'attente.

'' Tu n'as pas faim ? S'inquiéta Jessica.

'' Je suis un peu patraque, expliquai-je sans oser la regarder en face.

Je patientai pendant qu'ils se servaient, puis leur emboîtai le pas en direction d'une table, concentrée sur mes pieds. Une fois installée, je bus lentement ma boisson, l'estomac en déroute. Deux fois, Mike s'enquit de ma santé avec une sollicitude démesurée. Je lui garantis que ce n'était rien, même si j'envisageai de jouer les malades et de me réfugier à l'infirmerie durant l'heure suivante.

N'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir obligée de fuir.

Je décidai de m'autoriser un coup d'œil à la famille Hua. S'il me toisait avec hostilité, je sécherais la biologie, en vrai trouillarde que j'étais. Je les épiai en catimini. Aucun d'eux ne nous observait. Je me redressais un peu. Ils riaient. Alec, et Hermet avait le visage couvert de glace fondue. Alice et sa compagne Rosalie s'était écartées d'Alec qui s'ébrouait dans leur direction. Ils se réjouissaient de ce premier vrai jour d'hiver, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'ils me donnèrent l'impression d'une scène de film. Et puis, il y avait autre chose derrière ces rires et cette espièglerie. Une espèce de différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'étudiais Alec le jumeau de la sœur qui me détestait plus minutieusement que ses frères et sœurs. Sa peau était moins pâle trouvai-je peut être rosie par l'excitation et ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompés. Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Je me perdis dans les supputations, m'escrimant à identifier ce qui avait changé.

'' Bella, qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Intervient soudain Jessica en suivant mon regard.

À cet instant précis, je vis les rejoindre la sœur et la dominatrice hyper sexy qui sortais des salles de bains, elle était bien revenue mais cette fois elle n'était pas habiller de cuir et elle croisait mon regard. Aussitôt, je baissai la tête et m'abritai derrière mes cheveux. J'eus cependant la conviction que, au moment où nos prunelles s'étaient croisées, elle n'avait pas semblé inamical ni dur, contrairement à notre rencontre ou elle avait traîné ça pute de copine hors de la salle. Une fois encore, elle m'était apparue curieuse et bizarrement insatisfaite.

'' Lizzie Hua te mate, tu veux te la faire Bonne chance Swan sinon tu seras le drapeau de cette année. Me chuchota Jessica en riant.

'' Elle n'a pas l'air furieuse, hein ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

'' Non, répondit-elle, déroutée par ma question. Elle devrait ? Par contre ça ne plaît pas du tout Janes Balth qu'elle te matte.

'' Je crois qu'elle me déteste surtout elle, avouai-je.

'' Les bath n'aiment personne en orgie sexuelle... surtout Janes... enfin, disons qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer à les inviter les baiser. En tout cas, elle continue à t'admirer probablement que sa l'amuse de faire chier sa copine.

'' Arrête de le regarder, sifflai-je.

Elle gloussa. Je soulevai le menton pour voir si elle obéissait, envisageant de recourir à la violence dans le cas contraire, mais elle s'exécuta.

Puis Mike se mêla à notre conversation. Il projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours et nous invitait à nous joindre à lui. Jessica accepta avec enthousiasme. Sa façon de contempler Mike était transparente- elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait et ne semblais pas dérange non plus que Mike aille coucher avez moi. Je gardai le silence, envisageant déjà de me cacher dans les toilettes du gymnase en attendant que le parking se vide.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, je pris soin d'éviter de me tourner vers sa table. Après mûre réflexion, je décidai de relever le défi que je m'étais lancé : comme il avait semblé dénué de colère, j'irais en sciences Nate. La perspective de m'asseoir une nouvelle fois à côté de lui déclencha des petits soubresauts apeurés dans mon ventre.

Je ne tenais pas trop à me rendre en cours avec Mike – visiblement, il constituait une cible appréciée des chahuteurs. Mais, arrivés à la porte, tous ceux qui m'entouraient grognèrent : il pleuvait et la pluie emportait les ultimes traces de neige en ruisseaux glacés qui s'écoulaient dans les caniveaux. Je mis ma capuche secrètement enchantée. Je pourrais rentrer directement à la maison après la baise de Gym. Mike, lui, ne cessa de se plaindre sur le chemin du bâtiment 4.

En classe, je constatai avec joie que la place à côté de la mienne était encore vide. Déambulait dans la pièce, déposant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles sur chaque déposant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles sur chaque paillasse. Le cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes, les bavardages allaient bon train. J'évitai de guetter la porte tout en gribouillant sur la couverture de mon cahier.

J'eus beau entendre très nettement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, je restai concentrée sur mes dessins.

'' Bonjour, tu charges combien à moi pour coucher avec toi ? Murmura une voix noble et harmonieuse.

Je redressai la tête, stupéfaite qu'elle m'eût adressé la parole et demandé comment je chargeais pour coucher avec moi. Elle se tenait aussi proche que possible de moi, mais son siège était orienté dans ma direction. Ses cheveux mouillés dégouttaient, ébouriffés ; pourtant, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour un gel coiffant. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres sans défaut. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents mais aussi perverse.

'' Je m'appelle Elizabeth Hua Balth, poursuivit-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être l'actrice porno Bella Swan. Alors tu charges combien pour ton corps pour faire un porno amateur avec moi et ma copine Janes et elle a même promis qu'elle ne te pendrait pas comme drapeau si tu es aussi performante que dans tes tournages.

Soudain, j'étais perdue. Avais-je rêvé ? Car elle était d'une politesse exquise et terrifiante à la fois, maintenant. Elle attendait que je réagisse. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien de conventionnel à dire que.

'' Je charge 100 $ pour un film amateur. Mais d'où... d'où connais-tu mon nom et ma réputation ? Bredouillai-je.

Elle éclata d'un rire séduisant.

'' Oh, ce n'est pas un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme Lilith en enfer, tu sais vu que on est des collectionneurs de porno professionnelle. En tout cas tu ne charges pas chère pour une escorte pour les tournages amateur.

Je grimaçais, guère n'étonne.

'' Je... je ne suis pas une professionnelle comparée à ma mère a causé je suis encore mineur, je suis juste figurante bien souvent, m'enferrai-je bêtement. Pourquoi Bella ?

'' Je croyais que le seul temps que tu préfères appelles Isabella c'est lors des tournages de film de cul.

'' Non, mais je pense que Charlie... mon père... ne m'appelle pas autrement dans mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître, essayai-je comme une pute qui fais des films de cul et qui vend son corps pour de l'argent comme une vrai cruche.

'' Ah bon, moi je ne vois pas le problème de travailler dur pour arrondir ses fins de mois en baisant.

'' Pourtant... ta fiancée de copine ne m'aime pas et elle n'aime pas la porno. Vu qu'elle ma traitée de pute qui fait de la porno illégale. Et mon fait trébucher en plus

'' ah oui je sais mais c'est une grosse menteuse jalouse vu qu'elle en fait avec moi et adore faire des blagues a ses rivales... si tu veux un conseil ignore la et évite là c'est une grosse menteuse quand elle le veut vraiment. Elle traite tout le monde qui me tourne autour de pute ou de connard qui fait du porno illégal. Alors que on en fait en famille tout le temps avec elle tout le temps. Elle est une jalouse possessive et elle pend souvent mes actrices soupirantes au drapeau pour s'amuser avec son frère jumeau. Il en faut beaucoup pour gagner sa confiance et j'adore parfois la rendre jalouse.

Elle laissa tomber, en me fessant un clin d'œil et je détournai les yeux, penaude. Par bonheur. M. Banner débuta son cours à cet instant, et je m'appliquai à suivre. Il nous expliqua que les lamelles des boîtes étaient mal rangées. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient soumises les racines d'oignons qu'elles refermaient et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. Nous étions censées travailler à deux, reporter nos résultats sur le polycopié fourni, le tout en vingt minutes sans utiliser nos livres.

'' Allez-y, conclut M. Banner.

'' La star figurante d'abord ? Me proposa Elizabeth.

Elle était si belle que je la dévisageai comme une idiote.

'' A moins que tu préfères que je commence.

Le sourire se fana. Visiblement, ils s'interrogeaient sur mes capacités mentales ou soit que ma capacité sexuelle semble plus fort que mon QI.

'' Non, protestai-je en piquant un fard, aucun problème.

C'était de la rime. Un peu. J'avais déjà mené cette expérience, et je savais quoi chercher. Ça devrait être facile prenant la première lamelle, je l'insérai sous les microscopes et ajustai rapidement l'oculaire. Un coup d'œil me suffit.

'' Prophase, décrétai-je avec assurance.

'' Ça t'embête si je regarde ? Intervint Elizabeth au moment, où j'allais retirer la lamelle.

Sa main s'empara de la mienne pour arrêter mon geste. Ses doigts étaient tiède, à crois qu'il les avait plongés dans un bain tiède juste avant le cours. Mais ce ne fut pas cela que je me libérais de son emprise à toute vitesse- son contact m'avait brûlée comme une décharge électrique et m'excitais sexuellement, je me retenais de pas souiller mes sous-vêtements.

'' Désolé, marmonna-t-il en me lâchant aussitôt et je soupirais silencieusement de déception je voulais encore qu'elle me touche.

Il ne renonça pas pour autant à se saisir du microscope. Chancelante, je l'observai mener un examen encore plus rapide que le mien.

'' Prophase, acquiesça-t-elle en inscrivant soigneusement ce résultat dans la première case de l'imprimé.

Elle positionna habilement la deuxième lamelle, à laquelle il n'accorda guère plus qu'une étude superficielle.

'' Anaphase, annonça-t-elle en écrivant.

'' Je peux ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

Avec une moue narquoise, il fit glisser l'appareil vers moi. Je m'empressai de vérifier. Bon sang, elle avait raison ! Je fus déçue.

'' Troisième lamelle, exigeai-je en tendant la main sans le regarder.

Il me la passa en s'arrangeant pour ne pas toucher ma peau cette fois. Je fus aussi brève que possible.

'' Interphase, pronostiquai-je.

Je lui cédai le microscope avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réclamer.

Il contrôla mon verdict pour la forme puis le reporta sur le polycopié, ce que j'aurais pu faire pendant son observation, sauf que son écriture nette et élégante m'impressionnait. Je ne tenais pas à déparer la page avec mes pattes de mouche.

Nous eûmes fini bien avant les autres Mike et sa partenaire comparer deux lamelles plusieurs fois de suite, et un des groupes de travail avait ouvert en douce son livre sous la table.

J'eus donc tout le loisir de m'obliger à ne pas dévisager mon voisin, sans succès. J'étais en train de le guigner quand je m'aperçus qu'il me contemplait avec cet air de frustration sexuelle inexplicable qui m'avait déjà intriguée. Tout à coup, je crus deviner ce qui avait changé en lui.

'' Tu portes des lentilles, non ? M'exclamai-je tout à trac.

Cette réflexion inattendue parut l'amuser.

'' Non et toi ?

'' Non plus, mes tes yeux sont différents pourtant.

Haussant les épaules, il détourna la tête. Malgré tout j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Je gardais un souvenir très net de la noirceur terne de ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'avait toisée – une couleur qui tranchait sur sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond vénitien. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte complètement autre : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panaché d'une nuance léger dorée identique. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, à moins qu'il m'eût menti à propos des lentilles. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, cependant ? Ou alors, Forks me rendait sexuellement folle, au sens littéral du mot. Baissant les yeux, je remarquai qu'elle serrait les poings.

Intrigué par notre inactivité, M. Banner s'approcha de notre paillasse. Par-dessus nos épaules, il découvrit notre imprimé dûment complété et examina de plus près nos réponses.

'' Laisse-moi deviner, Elizabeth, insinua-t-il, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope pour te mériter un cours en nature en science naturelle ?

'' Bella, la corrigea automatiquement ma voisine. Et détrompez-vous, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.

Il s'adressa à moi, quelque peu sceptique.

'' Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?

'' Pas avec des racines d'oignons, admis-je, embarrassée.

'' De la blastula de féra ?

'' Oui.

'' Tu suivais un programme pour élève avancés, à Las Vegas ? Devin a-t-il en hochant le menton.

'' Oui par correspondance.

Il médita quelques instants.

'' Eh bien, finit-il par déclarer, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous soyez partenaire de labo.

Il s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe. Je repris mes gribouillis.

'' Dommage, pour la neige, hein sa aurais sympa de faire un porno sous la vraie neige au lieu de l'artificiel de studio.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle se forçait à faire la conversation. Une fois de plus, je cédai à la paranoïa sexuelle- c'était comme s'il avait entendu l'échange que Jessica et moi avions eu à la cafétéria et qu'elle essayait de prouver qu'elle s'intéressait aux autres.

'' Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas baiser dehors quand il fait froids. Répondis-je, choisissant la franchise.

Préoccupée par mes soupçons ridicules, j'avais du mal à être attentive.

'' Tu n'aimes pas le froid pour baiser.

C'était une affirmation.

'' Ni l'humidité, sauf en orgie intérieur renchéris-je.

'' Tu dois difficilement supporter forks pour baiser alors, s'aventura-t-elle.

'' Ce n'est pas si mal pour les clients sexuels en voiture, mais pour le climat tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ces mots parurent la fasciner, ce qui me laissa pantoise. Quant à son visage, elle m'obsédait tellement que je devais m'interdire de le contempler plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie sexuelle.

'' Tu n'es venus ici que pour te faire des clients sexuels alors ?

Personne ne m'avait posé la question – en tout cas, pas de façon aussi directe.

'' C'est... compliqué, disons que je suis en relation incestueuse avec mon père depuis que je suis gamine mais très consentante et qu'entre fait je suis la cause du divorce de ma mère avec lui et quand elle s'est remariée, elle me pardonner et on se taquine vu qu'elle fait la même chose que lui avec moi vu que on fessait de la porno ensemble.

Elizabeth souriait et était le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait jamais vu.

'' Ah toi aussi tu te fais ton père et ta mère. Je comprends les pères et les mères sont les meilleurs amants les mères aussi mais pour la mienne c'est rare, que on peut avoir comme client sauf que moi il préfère me prendre par en arrière.

Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment totalement pétrifier, elle se fessait son père aussi, puis je commis l'erreur de croiser son regard vers sa poitrine. Ses prunelles d'un or sombre me déstabilisèrent et c'est sans réfléchir que j'acceptai de m'expliquer.

'' Je me fais aussi ma mère en film porno depuis qu'elle s'est remariée à son producteur.

'' Ça ne me paraît pas très compliquer non plus, souligna-t-elle. Quand est-ce arriver ?

'' En septembre dernier.

Même moi, je perçus la tristesse de ma voix.

'' Et tu n'apprécies pas, conjectura Elizabeth sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

'' Si, Phil est chouette et il baise bien quand on est ensemble. Trop jeune et pervers, mais c'est normal pour Producteur de porno, c'est sympa.

'' Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux, s'il était si agréable de vivre dans une porno 24 heure sur 24, c'est tout rêve de tout nymphomane.

Son intérêt pour le sexe me dépassait. Elle me scrutait pourtant comme si ma pauvre vie était d'une importance fondamentale.

'' oui mais Phil voyage beaucoup, il est producteur de film de cul professionnel, et il est souvent en tournage dans certaine province ou je ne peux pas figurer dans ses tournages sauf quand il fait des tournages en local mais en ce moment son ancien studio est un peu géré décrépie et à fermer récemment précisai-je avec un demi-sourire.

'' Il est Célèbre alors ?

'' Plus au moins, ce n'est pas la même chose que le film normal. Mais il a déjà gagné plusieurs prix pour ses films. Il se déplace pas mal.

'' Et ta mère t'a expédié ici afin de tournée avec lui librement.

De nouveau, c'était une affirmation.

'' Non, protestai-je, elle n'y est pour rien même qu'elle a tentée de faire ratée mon avion en me baisant dans la voiture mais on avait 3 heure d'avance sur le départ, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu a causé je m'ennuyais de mon père et sa paraissais souvent dans ses tournages.

'' Je ne saisis que à moitié, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa frustration me sembla démesurée. J'étouffai un soupir. Pourquoi prenais-je la peine de raconter ma vie de nymphomane ? Sûrement parce que l'intensité de sa curiosité ne faiblissait pas.

'' Au début, repris-je, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait, elle était malheureuse... Bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux sexuellement Charlie même depuis l'enfance on baisait depuis que j'ai l'Age de 9 ans en cachette.

Je prononçais ces dernières paroles avec des intonations sinistres.

'' Il te force ou tu es consentante, tu sembles être malheureuse avec ton père, déduisit-t-elle.

'' La belle affaire et non je suis consentante a causé qui ne touche qu'a moi comme amante pour un léger pédophiles. Au début ma mère était furieuse mais elle a fini par s'y faire aussi en fessant la même chose que lui.

'' D'accord ça n'est pas très juste.

'' On ne t'a la donc jamais ne dit ? Ripostai-je avec un ricanement amer. La vie d'une nymphomane est injuste.

'' J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, admit-t-elle sèchement.

'' Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent, conclus-je en me demandant pourquoi elle me fixait ainsi.

'' Tu donnes bien le change, murmura-t-elle, appréciateur, mais je parie que tu souffres plus de manque sexuel que tu ne le laisses voir.

Je le gratifiai d'une grimace, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans, puis je détournai la tête.

'' Je me trompe ?

Je l'ignorai. Difficilement.

'' J'en étais sûr ! Plastronna-t-elle.

'' Et en quoi ça _te_ concerne, hein ? Répliquai-je, acide.

Je refusais toujours de le regarder et me focalisai sur les rondes du prof dans la salle.

'' Bonne question, chuchota-t-il, si doucement qu'elle parut se parler à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa, et je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Irritée, je fixai le tableau en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je t'agace ? demanda-t-elle, l'air soudain amusé.

Sans réfléchir, je lui jetai un coup d'œil... et lui avouai la vérité, une fois de plus.

— Pas vraiment, maugréai-je. Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement voyante que ça me fait mal surtout quand je vends mon corps Ma mère m'appelle son livre de douleur ouvert.

'' Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire difficile à déchiffrer.

Malgré tout ce que je lui avais confessé et tout ce qu'il avait deviné seul, elle était apparemment sincère.

'' C'est que tu es bonne lecteur.

'' En général oui surtout sur tout ce qui comporte de la douleur.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents extra blanches et régulières et semblais hésité de me toucher mais À cet instant, M. Banner rappela la classe à l'ordre, et je me tournai vers lui, soulagée.

J'étais ébahis d'avoir révélé ma misérable de nymphomane existence a cette fille étrange et superbe qui pouvait me mépriser ou pas au grès de ses humeurs. Elle m'avait donné l'impression d'être subjugué par notre conversation, mais une brève vérification m'apprit qu'il s'était de nouveau éloigné de moi, et que ses mains agrippaient la table avec une évidente tension.

Je m'astreignis à écouter qui illustrait, transparents et rétroprojecteur à l'appui, ce que j'avais élucidé sans difficulté à l'aide du microscope. Hélas, j'avais l'esprit bien embrouillé.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Elizabeth se sauva, aussi vif et gracieux que le lundi. Et, comme ce jour-là, je la regardais s'éloigner avec stupeur. Je m'attendais à ce que Mike me rejoigne mais je fus pétrifiée en voyant la jeune blonde le couper et le faire reculer comme s'il avait un mal de crane fulgurant et me bloquais et me pétrifiais sous son regard.

'' Toi Swan, ne t'approche pas de ma fiancée, Si tu ne veux pas que je te pende en drapeau cette année alors je t'avertis gentiment alors écoute bien mes conseille, ne t'approche surtout pas de Elizabeth bath a causé tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je suis capable de te faire subir espèce de petite salope. Retourne à Las Vegas te prostituée avec les autres salopes de ta race Dit la jeune Janes furieuse en me bousculant et me fessant reculer et je trébuchais tout seul et Janes satisfait de son coup elle disparut aussi vite que Elizabeth.

Mike se précipitais pour m'aider totalement sonnée.

'' Ça va bêla, la salle vache ta amochée.

'' Non j'ai eu peur d'elle et j'ai trébuchée tout seul. Salle pute.

'' C'était nul, grogna-t-il. Toutes ces lamelles se rassemblaient. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Balth pour partenaire et pas elle.

'' L'exercice ne m'a posé aucun problème, rétorquai-je, piqué par ses insinuations. Et puis, j'avais déjà mené une expérience de ce type, ajouta-je aussitôt, regrettant ma rebuffade et craignant de l'avoir blessé.

'' Balth a eu l'air plutôt sympa évidement je ne parle pas de sa salope copine Janes, aujourd'hui du moins, comment a-t-il au moment où nous enfilions nos manteaux.

Et elle n'avait pas l'air très content de la réaction de sa copine non plus.

'' Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris la semaine dernière, éludai-je en jouant l'indifférence, mais l'autre par contre est totalement folle à lier. Comment a-t-il au moment où nous enfilions nos manteaux.

Et lui n'avait pas l'air très content.

'' Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris la semaine dernière, éludai-je en jouant l'indifférence.

Sur le trajet du gymnase, je fuis incapable de prêter l'oreille aux bavardages de Mike. L'heure d'éducation physique n'arrangea rien non plus. Ce jour-là, Mike était dans mon équipe. Chevaleresque, il défendit ma position et la sienne, et mes rêvasseries ne furent interrompues que lorsque c'était mon tour de servir- chaque fois, mes co-équipiers se rebaisse pour tenter de voir sous ma jupe de sport prudemment et perversement.

Étrangement quand je pris ma douche les garçons m'avait laissée tranquille aujourd'hui vu qu'ils savent tous que j'ai était agresser par Janes et je pus prendre ma douche mais tout d'un coup les Lumière de la douche s'éteignaient autour de moi.

'' Très drôle le garçon criais-je en riant jaune.

'' Qui a dit que c'était dès que des garçons qui savent te fessais une farce sexuelle dit la voix furieuse et perverse.

Ce n'était pas la voix que Bella connaissait de Mike sa et la lumière fut brutalement ouvrit sur Janes nue avec un sourire sauvage et bloquais la sortie de la douche et la verrouillais mais il y avait aussi son frère en sous-vêtements.

" On est venue s'amuser avec toi et comme tu n'es pas sortie pour qu'on te pende par les pieds en drapeau, on est venue sautée de force De la part d'Elizabeth Balth. Dit le visage sadique de Janes.

Bella reculait vers le mur, et Alec avançais et a pris Bella a tout vitesse et Janes plongeais sur moi d'une vitesse et me brutalisais violemment et m'embrassais violemment aussi.

'' Sa c'est pour avoir maté ma femme on va te violer pour ton joli petit cul a deux sans te donner argent vu que tu en mérite pas

'' Non. Pitié non je refuse.

Mais Alec lui bloquait la bouche avec sa main et le contacte de sa main me pétrifiais et l'excitais à la fois.

'' Tout doux mon frère soit gentil avec la pute de forks sinon Elizabeth serait très fâchée et va sûrement appelez ta copine du Mexique pour te punir.

'' Oui je contrôle, je ne voulais juste pas qu'elle échappe.

Janes sortir de la poche de son sac une seringue, ce me pétrifiait, elle allait me violer ne droguer non pas ça, je refuse toujours ça.

'' Tu sais ce que sais Bella, c'est de la drogue aphrodisiaque appelez la drogue de viole mélangée à de la morphine c'est pour te rendre obéissante et à m'écouter mes avertissements. C'est utile avoir un scientifique comme chef et avoir une sœur qui connais qui collectionne les drogues sexuelles hé, hé.

Mais au moment où elle allait le piquer un fouet je tombais évanouir mais entendis quelque chose le frappais et lui fessais grognée de rage et Elizabeth rentrais furieusement et avait défoncé la porte à coup de pied. Et elle plaquait au sol sa femme Janes et Alice sa jeune sœur repoussais Alec et le repoussais vers la porte défoncée

'' Laisse la tranquille Janes. Je t'interdis de la droguer salle petite pute.

'' Laisse-moi chérie je voulais juste payer la pute a ta place.

'' Tu la laisse tranquille tout de suite et rappelle ton frère et vous rentrée tout de suite à la maison. Grognais sa sœur du nom de Alice.

Janes grognais déçus et dit : Alec laisse la avec Alice on rentre.

Alec la libérait et moi trop sonnée et apeurée par la seringue tombais dans inconscience pendant 30 seconde et tombais dans les bras de celle qui se fessais appelez Alice je crois qu'elle grognait de rage contre les jumeaux.

'' Merci de m'avoir prévenue grande sœur. Je ne me doutais pas du tout pourquoi ces deux-là n'étaient pas dans le stationnement avec nous à pendre les jeunes garçons comme drapeau cette année.

'' Elle va bien ? Demandais sa sœur

'' Je crois qu'elle a juste un choc du a agression mais elle ne le pas piquer. Et de tout manière c'est une fausse seringue je crois y pas aiguille dessus. Vide la Alice.

Alice obéissait la vidais mais semblais murmurée en québécois : de l'eau avec du sucre, elle voulait lui faire une farce arrosée à la Carmen.

'' Je vois…

Je comprenais pas du tout elle parlait en français canadien et je n'ai pas appris cette langue, sauf le nom de Carmen probablement une des amies quand je repris mes esprits.

'' Aie... qu'est-ce qui se passe.

'' Tu vas bien Bella.

J'étais rouge de gène était nue dans ses bras et elle ne semblait nullement gênée par la nudité.

'' Ma copine et son idiot de frère voulais te faire peur en te violant et te fessant une blague et j'en suis désolée. Je te rassure qui te toucheront plus sans ton consentement.

'' Sa fait rien, il voulait seulement un peu amusement habitude je vends mon corps à chaque fin de gym je pensais que c'était que Mike ou Eric qui me fessais une farce en fermant les lumières. Mais j'ai une horreur phobique par contre des services sexuels avec les seringues de drogue de viole. Elle… elle n'a pas voulu me piquer ?

Elizabeth était surprise mais souriais.

'' Ne t'en fait pas c'était que du sucre et de l'eau mélangée, elle voulait seulement d'aspergée d'eau sucrée ce n'est pas de la vraie drogue. C'est une des ses moins pire des blagues qu'elle peut faire quand je ne surveille pas après les croque jambes.

'' bien la prochaine fois qu'elle veut arrosée qu'elle évite les seringues y suis affreusement allergique qu'elle prend sais pas moi des pistolets à l'eau ou des seaux d'eau glaciale

Après remise de ses émotions, Bella sonner et perturbée par la mauvaise blague et elle affrontait le regard mauvais de ses faux-agresseurs qui osais faire un rire moqueur mais détournais le regard devant sa femme qui grognais.

La pluie n'était plus qu'un brouillard quand j'émergeai sur le parking, mais je fus heureuse de gagner l'abri de ma fourgonnette Chevrolet. Je mis en marche le chauffage, pour une fois insoucieuse du rugissement abêtissant du moteur, déboutonnai mon coupe-vent, rabattis le capuchon et ébouriffait mes cheveux et mes mains tremblais encore à ces terrible souvenir d'enfance qui me frappais.

J'inspectais les alentours afin de m'assurer que la voie était libre lorsque que je remarquais la silhouette blanche et immobile de Alec bath s'appuyait contre la porte avant de la Volvo, à trois voitures de là, et me fixait. Aussitôt, je fis marche arrière, manquant, dans ma hâte, d'emboutir une Toyota Corolla rouillée. Heureusement pour elle, j'enfonçai la pédale de frein à temps. C'était exactement le genre de véhicule que ma camionnette aurait réduit en bouillie. Je pris une profonde inspiration et veillant avec application à ne pas le regarder je reprends ma manœuvre, avec plus de succès ce coup-ci. Raide comme un piquet, je dépassai la Volvo- j'aurais juré qu'Elizabeth malgré sa colère contre sa sœur avais ri de la situation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Phénomène Báthory

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.

La lumière. Le vert-de-gris ambiant du genre jour nuageux en forêt était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. M'apercevant que le brouillard n'opacifiait pas ma fenêtre, je sautai du lit pour aller voir... et poussai un gémissement horrifié. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la cour, saupoudrait le toit de ma fourgonnette, blanchissait la rue. La pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles des arbres en sculptures fantastiques et somptueuses et transformant l'allée en patinoire. J'avais déjà assez de mal à ne pas me casser la figure quand le sol était sec – il était sûrement plus sûr que je retourne me coucher tout de suite.

Charlie était parti lorsque je descendis. Par bien des aspects vivre avec lui ressemblait à vivre avec un célibataire fan de porno de sa fille et se tapais également la figurante de chaque film de sa mère mais je surprenais à savourer quand même mon indépendance sexuelle plutôt qu'à souffrir de solitude. J'engloutis un bol de céréales et quelques gorgées de jus d'orange -directement au goulot. J'avais hâte de filer au lycée, ce qui m'effrayait. J'avais conscience que ce n'était ni vers une studieuse émulation ni vers le plaisir a baisé mes nouveaux clients que je courais. J'étais pressée de me rendre à l'école à cause d'Elizabeth Hua, et peut-être me laissera-t-elle donne un coup de pied au coup à sa putain de fiancée pour me vengée de sa fausse agression dans la douche. Et c'était très, très bête.

J'aurais dû l'éviter complètement comme me la conseille sa bitch de fiancée, après mes sots et embarrassants bavardages et agression de la veille de sa part et de son frère. Et puis je me méfiais d'elle et de Janes aussi : Pourquoi avait-t-elle menti à propos de ses yeux ? L'hostilité qui émanait parfois d'elle continuait à me terrifier, et la seule idée de son admirable visage à me paralyser. Je savais aussi que nous n'étions pas du même monde. En aucun cas, donc, je n'aurais dû être fébrile à la perspective de la revoir.

Il me fallut faire appel à toutes mes capacités de concentration pour réchapper de l'allée verglacée. Je faillis bien perdre l'équilibre en atteignant ma voiture mais réussi à m'accrocher au rétroviseur juste à temps. La journée allait être cauchemardesque, aucun ne doute là-dessus.

Sur le trajet du lycée, j'oubliai mes soucis en repensant à Mike et Éric et à la façon manifestement différente dont les garçons, ici, se comportaient à mon égard vu que je leur payais leur corps soit gratuitement ou sois avec un peu argent. J'étais pareil pourtant d'avoir le même comportement qu'à Las Vegas. Peut-être était-ce que mes camarades masculins, là-bas, était habituer aux putes du strippe et ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de dépasser ce stade de me sauter en échange de l'argent. Peut-être était-ce que je représentais une nouveauté dans une ville où celles-ci étaient rares. À moins que ma maladresse qui confinait à l'infirmité ne fût considérée avec sympathie plutôt qu'avec mépris, me donnant des allures de princesse porno en détresse. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'attitude de chiot sexuelle de Mike et l'apparente jalousie d'Éric vu que je le préférais à Mike étaient déconcertantes. Je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas leur préférer ma transparence coutumière.

Je conduisis avec une lenteur d'escargot, peu désireuse de semer le désordre et la destruction sur ma route. La Chevrolet semblait cependant ne pas avoir de difficultés avec la glace noire qui couvrait l'asphalte. Lorsque j'en descendis sur le parking du lycée, je découvris pourquoi. Un éclat argenté ayant attiré mon attention, je me rendis à l'arrière du véhicule – en m'agrippant prudemment la porte arrière – afin d'y examiner les pneus. Ils étaient ceints de fines lignes métalliques entrecroisées en losanges. Charlie s'était levé à point d'heure pour chaîner ma camionnette. J'eus la gorge serrée, soudain. Je n'avais peu l'habitude qu'on s'occupât de mois sauf pour satisfaite mon désire sexuelle et les attentions discrètes de mon père me prenaient au dépourvu.

Je me tenais derrière ma voiture en essayant de maîtriser la brusque vague d'émotion qui s'était emparée de moi quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme dans les films. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau, et je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'événements simultanés.

À quatre voitures de moi, Elizabeth bath avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés par un masque d'angoisse identique sauf un évidement était sa fiancée Janes qui semblaient satisfaite de la vision. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloqués et frein hurlant, en tournoyant follement à travers le parking verglacé. Il fonçait droit sur ma Chevrolet, et j'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

Juste avant que je ne me parvienne le crissement de tôles froissées du véhicule fou s'enroulant autour du plateau de ma camionnette, quelque chose me frappa. Fort, Sur que le coup ne surgit pas de là ou je l'attendais. Ma tête heurta le bitume gelé, une masse solide et froide me cloua au sol. Je me rendis compte que je gisais sur le sol, derrière la voiture marronne près de laquelle je m'étais garé. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'engager d'autres détails, car le fourgon se rapprochait : après avoir rebondit bruyamment sur l'arrière de la Chevrolet, il continuait sa course désordonnée et s'apprêtait à me rentrer dedans une seconde fois.

Un coup de fouet m'apprit que je n'étais pas seule. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce son. Deux longues mains blanches tenant un fouet jaillirent devant moi attrapant la roue et de sa deuxième main arrêtais et le renvoyais le camion au loin en dedans un coup de fouet pour le libéré du camion fou, et le fourgon s'arrêta en hoquetant à quelque centimètre de ma figure, le fouet tendus et la deuxième paume s'enfonçant par un heureux hasard dans une indentation profonde qui marquait le flanc du véhicule et le fouet avais brisée l'essieu pour empêcher le véhicule de rouler.

Puis les mains bougèrent, si vite qu'elles en dévirent floue l'une d'elles attrapait soudain le dessous du fourgon et quelque chose me tirait en arrière, écartant mes jambes comme celles d'une poupée de son jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent frapper les pneus de la voiture marron. Dans un grondement métallique qui me déchira les tympans et une averse de verre brisé, le fourgon retomba à l'endroit exact où, un instant plus tôt, s'étaient trouvées mes jambes.

Un silence absolu régna pendant une seconde interminable, puis les hurlements commencèrent. Dans le charivari, j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement que ces braillements, je perçus tout proche, la voix noble et affolée d'Elizabeth Balth.

'' Bella ? Ça va ?

'' Très bien ?

Mes intonations sonnèrent étrange à mes propres oreilles. Je voulus m'asseoir, m'aperçus qu'elle me serrait contre lui en une étreinte de fer et elle tentait de me caresser pour me réchauffée chose qui semblais vraiment déplaire à Janes qui grognais enragée mais Alice la bloquait pour empêcher de venir d'achevée comme hier soir et me ligotée sûrement en poteau.

'' Attention, m'avertit-t-elle quand je me débattais. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez forte.

Je pris conscience d'une douleur lancinante au-dessus de mon oreille gauche.

'' Ouille ! Murmurai-je, déconcertée.

'' C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Elle semblait sujette à une étrange gaieté.

'' Comment diable...

'' Tu aimes bien que je te caresse comme ça pas vrai Bella.

Je m'interrompis pour tâcher d'éclaircir mes idées et de recouvrer mes esprits.

'' Oui j'aime sa mais comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?

'' J'étais avec mon fouet juste à côté de toi, Bella, affirma-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je me détournai pour me redresser mais était déchirée entre le fait qu'elle me touchait les points qui excite et voulais qu'elle continue mais elle me lâcha, délaçant ses bras et s'éloignant de moi autant que l'espace restreint le lui permettait. Il arborait une moue inquiète et innocente, et je fus de nouveau désorientée par l'intensité de ses pupilles dorées qui paraissaient me reprocher l'absurdité de ma question.

Tout à coup, on nous découvrit, une meute de gens aux joues striées de larmes, se hélant, nous interpellant.

'' Ne bougez pas ! Nous ordonnâmes quelqu'un.

'' Sortez Tyler du fourgon cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Une activité fébrile s'organisa. Je tentai de me lever, mais la main glacée d'Elizabeth m'en empêcha.

— Attends encore un peu.

— J'ai froid ! Protestai-je.

Elle étouffa un rire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

'' Tu étais là-bas avec ta putain de copine. Près de ta voiture.

'' Non, répliqua-t-elle en se fermant brusquement.

'' Je t'ai vu salle gouine !

Alentour c'était le chaos. Des voix graves retentirent, signe que des adultes arrivaient sur place. De mon côté, je n'avais pas l'intention de céder. J'avais raison, et Elizabeth Hua allait devoir en convenir.

'' Bella, j'étais tout près de toi et je t'ai tirée de là, c'est tout.

Il me balaya du pouvoir dévastateur de ses yeux, comme pour me communiquer une information cruciale.

'' Non, m'entêtais-je, mâchoire serrée.

L'or de ses iris flamboya.

'' Si je te paye une orgie avec moi, tu vas oublier ce que tu as vus et renoncée a me questionnée.

" Pourquoi ?

'' Fais-moi confiance.

La douceur envoûtante de ses accents roumains fut interrompue par les hululements de sirènes lointaines.

'' Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard en pleine acte sexuelle qui voudra au moins 500 $

'' D'accord, si tu veux ! Aboya-t-elle, soudain exaspérée.

'' Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, insista-je, furieuse.

Il fallut six secouristes et deux profs – Varner et clap -pour déplacer le fourgon suffisamment loin afin de laisser passer les brancards. Elizabeth refusa vigoureusement de s'allonger sur le sien, et je m'efforçai de l'imiter, mais sa traîtresse de copine Janes bath leur révéla qu'elle était cognée la tête tous les deux et la forçais en se désignant comme aide aussi à être attacher à son brancard comme Bella. Je faillis mourir de rire d'humiliation que subissais aussi Elizabeth a cause sa copine trop protectrice vu qu'elle voulait se venger de quelque chose sur elle. J'ai proche imité le rire de la brute dans les Simpson. En dirais entre ses deux-là il s'adore se faire de bonne blague de ligotage entre eux aussi. On aurait dû que tout le lycée était là qui observait gravement mon chargement en ambulance accompagnée de Elizabeth maugréant en français contre Jane qui ignorais toujours aussi hilare. C'était trop à la fois trop horripilant et Hilarant.

Histoire de ne rien arrangée, mon père arrivais en limousine avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'évacuer.

'' Bella ! Brailla-t-il, paniqué, lorsqu'il me reconnut sur la civière.

'' Tout va aussi bien que possible, Char... papa, soupirai-je. Je suis indemne.

Il n'en demanda pas moins confirmation à l'ambulancier le plus proche. Je pris le parti de l'ignorer et m'appliquai à dérouler l'inexplicable méli-mélo d'images folles qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Lorsque les brancardiers m'avaient emportée, j'avais remarqué sans l'ombre d'un doute que le pare-chocs de la voiture marron était profondément enfoncé- une forme qui n'était pas sans évoquer le contour des épaules d'Elizabeth. Comme s'il s'était arc-bouté contre l'auto avec assez de force pour en torde le métal... et puis il y avait les siens, qui avaient contemplé la scène de loin sauf Jane qui était approcher pour aider à forcer les ambulanciers a ligotée Elizabeth de force, avec un mélange d'émotions qui allaient de la désapprobation, à l'amusement et la fureur mais sans une once d'inquiétude pour la santé de leur sœur. Il fallait que je trouve une explication logique à ce à quoi je venais d'assister – une explication évitant de conclure que j'étais cinglée.

Naturellement, l'ambulance fut escortée par la limousine de chauffeur jusqu'à l'hôpital du comté. C'était d'un ridicule consommé. Le pire fut qu'Elizabeth était facilement libéré de ses liens en grommelant amusement de la farce que sa copine lui avait forcée à faire. La rage me fit crisser des dents.

Ils m'installèrent dans une grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux aux dessins pastel. Une infirmière me colla un tensiomètre autour du bras et un thermomètre sous la langue. Personne ne se soucia de tirer la tenture pour me donner un peu d'intimité. Estimant que je n'étais pas obligée de garder cette imbécile de minerve, j'en ôtai rapidement les bandes Velcro et la balançai sous un meuble, une fois l'infirmière partie.

Peu après, le personnel médical s'agit dans tous les sens, et un deuxième blessé fut amené sur le lit voisin. Sous les pansements tachés de sang qui enserraient étroitement sa tête, je reconnus Tyler Crowley – il partageait mes cours de civilisation. Il avait beau être dans un état mille fois pire que le mien, il me dévisagea avec anxiété.

'' Bella, je suis désolé !

'' Je n'ai rien, Tyler. Toi, tu as mauvaise mine, ça va ?

L'infirmière avait commencé à dérouler les bandages souillés, dévoilant une myriade de coupures peu profondes sur son front et sa joue gauche. Il ignora ma question.

'' J'ai cru que j'allais te tuer ! Je roulais trop vite, j'ai été surpris par le verglas...

Il grimaça, car on tamponnait ses blessures.

'' Ne t'inquiètes pas : tu m'as loupée.

'' Comment as-tu réussi à ficher le camp aussi vite ? Tu étais là, et soudain, plus personne...

'' Euh... Eliza m'a tirée de là.

Tyler parut surpris.

'' Qui ça ?

'' Elizabeth Balth. Elle était près de moi.

Même moi je ne fus pas convaincu par ce piètre mensonge.

'' Balth ? Je ne l'ai pas vu... Enfin, tout s'est passé si vite. Elle va bien ?

'' Il me semble, elle doit traîner dans les parages. Ils l'ont forcée à être coucher sur un brancard a cause sa fiancée était persuadée qu'elle était blessée aussi.

Je savais que je n'étais pas folle. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ce dont j'avais été témoins restait inexplicable.

Ils m'emmenèrent passer une radio du crâne. Je leur garantis que je n'avais rien du tout, et l'examen me donna raison. J'exigeai de partir, mais on me répliqua qu'il fallait d'abord que je voie un médecin scientifique. Bref, j'en fus réduite à patienter, harcelée par les constantes excuses de Tyler et ses promesses de s'amender sexuellement avec moi plus tard. J'eus beau lui répéter x fois que j'étais en pleine forme, il ne cessa de se torturer. Finalement, je fermai les yeux et l'ignorai tandis qu'il poursuivait son monologue contrit.

'' Elle dort ? S'enquit une voix asiatique mais harmonieuse tout comme Elizabeth un peu plus tard.

J'ouvris les paupières. Elizabeth se tenait au pied de mon lit, la moue narquoise aux lèvres. Je la fusillai du regard. Ce ne fut pas simple – il m'était tellement plus naturel matée sa poitrine des yeux.

'' Hé, Eliza, je suis désolé... commença Tyler.

Ma sauveuse l'arrêta d'une main.

'' Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, le rassura-t-elle en lui décochant son sourire étincelant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Tyler, face à moi. De nouveau, son expression était sardonique.

'' Alors, quel est le verdict ? Me demanda-t-elle.

'' Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher, me plaignis-je. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi ta pouffiasse de Jane ta forcée a ficelé à une civière comme moi ?

'' La fausse raison, c'est qu'elle est dingue de moi et la vrai Simple raison et de se venger de moi et te montré aussi que parfois elle peut aussi faire de bonne blague quand elle est de bonne humeur surtout quand c'est moi la victime ? Elle adore me ligotée et me faire des blagues d'amoureuse même si habituellement c'est elle qui se retrouve ligotée habituellement. Ne t'inquiète pas je me charge de ton évasion.

À cet instant, un médecin apparut au détour du couloir, et j'en restai coite a bavé. Il était jeune, noir, et encore plus beau que toutes les stars de porno chinois que je connaissais. Il avait néanmoins le teint jaune pâle, les trais bridée et des cernes sous les yeux. Si j'en croyais la description de Charlie, il s'agissait du père biologique de Elizabeth et apparemment pas seulement père mais amant anale aussi parfois.

'' Alors, mademoiselle Swan-sama, m'apostat-t-il d'une voix remarquablement sexy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

'' Très bien, affirmai-je (pour la dernière fois, j'espérai).

S'approcha du négatoscope, il l'alluma.

'' Vous radios sont bonnes, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après ma fille, vous avez subi un sacré choc.

'' Tout es en ordre, soupirai-je en lançant un coup d'œil peu amène audit Elizabeth.

Des doigts frais auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté provoquant en moi des frissons de plaisir sexuelle tout comme Elizabeth le provoquais.

'' C'est douloureux ? S'inquiéta le docteur Hua en remarquant que je tressaillais.

'' Pas vraiment. Je suis plus habituée à me faire toucher sexuellement vu que je suis un figurant de film porno. Enfin je veux dire j'ai vu pire.

Foutue habitude parole de nymphomane, il me trahit à chaque fois.

J'avais connu pire. Un rire étouffé attira mon attention – Elizabeth me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur les lèvres. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

'' Ne vous en fait pas je suis parfaitement au courent de vos activités cinématographique Bella-sama, on est des collectionneurs de film de votre studio par un curieux hasard vu que on adore surtout les boppers de tournage, vous pouvez rentrer, votre père vous attend à côté. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision, quant à vos troubles sexuelles, et bien trouver vous une compagne célibataire de préférence pour vous satisfaire pour éviter de vous faire violer par sa fiancée larguée.

Elizabeth éclatait de rire et moi aussi je trouvais sa répartit très comique.

'' Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

Je voyais déjà Charlie s'essayant au rôle de mère poule obsédée sexuellement.

'' Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui.

'' Et elle, elle y retourne ? Insistai-je en désignant Elizabeth.

'' Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la mauvaise nouvelle de notre survie, se justifia ce dernier avec condescendance. La petite Janine et Alec seront terriblement triste. Vu qu'elle fantasme de te voir morte depuis que je lui suis empêché de s'amuser avec toi hier après-midi.

'' En fait, précisa le docteur Hua, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences.

'' Oh, bon sang ! Gémis-je en me cachant le visage dans les mains.

'' Vous préférez rester ici ? S'enquit le médecin-scientifique.

'' Non, non ! Me récriai-je en sauta du lit rapidement. Trop rapidement, car je titubai, et le père incestueux de Elizabeth me rattrapa, l'air soucieux.

'' Ça va, assurai-je.

Inutile de lui préciser que mes problèmes d'équilibre ne devaient rien à l'accident.

'' Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal, suggéra-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds.

'' Ça n'est pas aussi affreux que ça.

'' Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance, conclut-il dans un sourire tout en signant d'un grande geste ma feuille de sortie.

'' À mettre sur le compte de votre fille la chance, précisai-je en toisant le sujet incriminé.

'' Ah oui... c'est vrai, éluda le médecin qui s'absorba soudain dans les papiers qu'il tenait avant de s'intéresser à Tyler.

Mes soupçons se réveillèrent : le docteur Hua était de mèche avec sa fille.

'' J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps, lança-t-il à Tyler en auscultant ses coupures.

Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, je m'approchai d'Elizabeth.

'' Je peux te parler une minute ? Sifflai-je.

Elle recula d'un pas, lèvre crispée.

'' Ton père t'attend, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

'' J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien, persistai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au lit voisin.

Amusée, Elizabeth tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grand pas, M'obligeant presque à courir pour le rattraper. Le coin du couloir à peine dépassé, elle me fit face.

'' Alors ? Tu veux qu'on baiser pour tromper ma fiancé Janes dans la limousine de ton père, sa serais que justice, demanda-t-elle amusée et légèrement agacée, le regard glacial.

Son hostilité sous son humour noir m'intimida et son amusement me pétrifia, et ce fut avec moins de sévérité que je l'eusse souhaité que je m'exprime

'' Ni une ni l'autre, tu me dois une explication.

'' Je t'ai sauvé ta vie de nymphomane, je te dois juste qu'une orgie avec moi.

'' Tu as jurée, contrai-je, bien qu'ébranlée par l'animosité qui suintait d'elles.

'' Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délire et je sais aussi que tu as envie que je trompe ma femme Janes pour toi et c'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste, c'est tout.

'' Ma tête va très bien et je n'ai pas envie que Janes et toi rompe pour une pute comme moi ! Je n'en vaux pas le coup tant que ça. Ripostai-je, exaspérée.

'' Que veux-tu de moi, être ton esclave sexuelle ? Bella ?

'' La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

'' Je suis sûre que tu n'étais absolument pas à côté de moi. Tyler ne t'a pas vu, alors arrête de me raconter des bobards, tu as non seulement arrêté une voiture mais aussi couper avec ton fouet un essieu en tentant arrêtée son camion, un fouet normal ne coupe pas le métal. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains et ton fouet a laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncée l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé avec ton fouet...

Me rendant soudain compte de la dinguerie de mes paroles, je me tus. J'étais si furieuse que je sentis les larmes affleurer : les ravalent, je serai les dents. Elle me dévisageait avec incrédulité. Mais elle était tendue, sur la défensive.

'' Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture avec un fouet ? Tu me prends pour une version SM de Fifi Brin D'acier ou quoi ?

Son ton amusé du a sa la blague laissait entendre que j'étais folle à lier, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus soupçonneuse. Car on aurait dit une réplique lancée à la perfection par une actrice de talent. J'acquiesçai avec raideur.

'' Personne ne te croira, tu sais, affirma-t-elle, vaguement moqueuse.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits, répliquai-je en détachant chaque mot pour contenir ma rage.

Un étonnement fugace traversa son visage.

'' Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?

'' Pour moi, ça en a. je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

'' Pourquoi ne pas te contenter que je te baise, te donne ton 500 $ et tu oublies tout ça ?

'' Accepte les 500 $ la baise si tu ligote ta foutue groupie fiancée en lui faisant le drapeau si tu veux, vu que je sais qu'elle te trompe avec son propre frère jumeau qui voudrais aussi me sauter mais je refuse de renoncée.

J'attendis, furieuse, obstinée.

'' Donc même si je te satisfais sexuellement, que je ligote ma copine en drapeau et la bâillonne, et je te saute devant elle tu n'auras pas l'intention de renoncer, Hein ?

'' Non.

'' Alors. Tu risques d'être déçue a causé j'adore te mettre en colère. Tu m'amuse beaucoup petite allumeuse.

Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. J'eus du mal à ne pas me laisser distraire par sa beauté livide. C'était un combat sexuel entre un ange destructeur, et je fuis la première à rompre le silence.

'' Pourquoi rend tu malheureuse ta copine en te donnant la peine de me sauver, alors ? Demandai-je, glaciale et farouche.

'' Je ne sais pas, j'aime la faire chier c'est tout chuchota-t-elle.

Sur ce elle m'embrassa passionnément en surprise et me largua comme une salope avant de s'éloigne. J'étais électrisée sexuellement et totalement furieuse contre elle de m'être fait avoir.

J'étais tellement remontée contre elle qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour diriger cette dérobade. Ensuite, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie. Affronter la salle d'attente fut encore pire que prévu. À croire que tous les visages que je connaissais à Forks s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour me lorgner. Charlie se précipita vers moi, et je levai les mains.

'' Je n'ai rien, le rassurai-je d'une voix boudeuse, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à papoter.

'' Qu'a dit le médecin ?

'' Que j'allais bien et que je pouvais rentrer à la maison.

Mike, Jessica, Éric étaient là et convergeaient vers nous.

'' Allons-y, décrétai-je.

Mettant un bras derrière mon dos sans vraiment me toucher, Charlie me conduisit vers les portes vitrées qui ouvraient sur le parking. J'agitai piteusement la main en direction de mes amis, espérant ainsi les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Monter dans la voiture la limousine fut un véritable soulagement – comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Plongés dans mes pensées, en arrière de la limousine, j'avais à peine conscience de la présence de son chauffeur. Pour moi l'attitude amusée mais défensif d'Elizabeth était la preuve de la bizarrerie de ce que j'avais vu, même si j'avais encore du mal à accepter l'inacceptable.

Une fois chez nous, Charlie ouvrit enfin la bouche.

'' Euh... il faut que tu appelles Renée, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

'' Tu as prévenu maman ! M'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

'' Je suis désolé.

'' Tu peux faire une croix sur moi ce soir alors.

Je claquai la portière de sa voiture un peu plus fort que nécessaire et entrai.

Ma mère était hystérique, naturellement. Je dus lui répéter au moins mille fois que je me sentais bien avant qu'elle ne se calme. Elle me supplia de rentrer à Las Vegas- oubliant que la maison était vide- mais il me fut plus facile de résister à ses prières que je ne m'y étais attendue. Le mystère que représentait Elizabeth me rongeait. Et Elizabeth elle-même m'obsédait encore plus. Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Je n'avais aucune intention de fuir Forks ; contre toute logique ; ce que n'importe qui de censé et normal aurait fait.

Je préférais en verrouillant la porte, me coucher tôt boudant mon père dans ma chambre. Charlie n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec inquiétude, et ça me tapait sur le système. Je m'octroyai trois aspirines avant d'aller dormir. Une bonne idée, car la douleur s'estompa et je ne tardai pas à m'assoupir.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvai d'orgie avec Elizabeth vu que je l'ignorant totalement que ce n'étais pas vraiment un rêve non plus vu que cette nuit-là une cliente imprévue rentrais par effraction après avoir discrètement mis un somnifère dans la bière de mon père et me fit l'amour pendant mon sommeil mais ce n'était pas Elizabeth mais cette peste de violeuse Janes qui profitais de moi endormie et moi mon corps réagissais avec passion en l'embrassant passionnément et murmurant le plaisir être dominer par Elizabeth. Janes aussi prenais plaisir à baiser et murmurais que sa fessais longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu son pied et murmurais le nom de Dynes a elle-même.

Une fois purement satisfaite, Janes souriais de plaisir pervers, déposa un chèque de 500 $ sur mon bureau et en imitant la voix de Elizabeth me souhaitais bonne nuit ce qui me réveillais mais elle avait déjà disparu avec sa complice de sœur Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille d'excuse.

Dans mon rêve sexuel (pendant mon viole nocturne), il faisait très sombre, et la lumière chiche semblait sourde de la peau D'Elizabeth. Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement son dos, au fût et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de moins m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. J'avais beau courir, je ne le rattrapais pas ; j'avais beau l'appeler, elle ne se retournait pas. Troublée, je m'éveillai et ne retrouvai pas le sommeil avant qui me parût être un très long moment. Par la suite, elle hanta mes songes presque chaque nuit, mais en restant toujours à la périphérie, hors d'atteinte.

Le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile, source de tension, et, pour commencer, de gêne de honte quand j'ai découvert le chèque de 500 $ de Janes Hua qui était fait passée pour Elizabeth en temps que cliente sexuelle.

Consternée que cette saloppe m'aille abusée sexuellement durent mon sommeil, je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention pour le reste de la semaine. Tyler Crowley était insupportable, me suivant partout comme une obsédée sexuelle par le besoin de se racheter. Je montais alors mon tarif à 1000 $ pour qui me fiche la paix s'il voulait coucher avec moi. Je m'évertuai à le persuader que mon désir le plus cher était qu'il oubliât toute l'affaire, d'autant que j'étais indemne, mais il n'en démordait pas. Il voulait me baiser pour l'accident. Il me poursuivait aux interclasses, déjeunait à notre table désormais surpeuplée. Mike et Éric étaient encore plus hostiles à son égard qu'ils ne l'étaient l'une envers l'autre, ce qui m'inquiétait – je n'avais nul besoin d'un nouveau client obsédée sexuelle.

Elizabeth n'attisa l'intérêt de personne, en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était elle l'héroïne, qu'il avait risqué sa vie en venant à ma rescousse. Mais je remarquais aussi qu'elle semblait furieuse contre sa saloppe de pute de copine qui se cachait à présent derrière son frère jumeau Alec. Apparemment elle a deviné ce quel m'avais fait en prenant sa place pour profitée de moi dans son sommeil. Malgré mes efforts pour être convaincante, Jessica, Mike, Éric, tout le monde affirmait ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'on ait retiré le fourgon, ce qui m'amena à m'interroger. Pourquoi étais-je la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il se tenait aussi loin de moi avant de voler, brusquement invraisemblablement, à mon secours ? Dépitée, je compris que c'était sans doute parce qu'aucun élève ne prêtait attention à elle comme moi. J'étais la seule à être fascinée. Pitoyable !

Il ne fut jamais entouré d'une foule de spectateurs curieux, avides d'entendre sa version de l'incident. Comme d'habitude, on l'évita. Les Hua et les Balth continuèrent à s'asseoir à la même table, à ne pas manger, à ne parler qu'entre eux sauf Elizabeth et sa copine était en bouderie et fessais comme si janes existais pas. Aucun d'eux, surtout pas elle, ne regarda plus dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il était à côté de moi en classe, aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, elle paraissait totalement oublieuse de mon existence. Ce n'était quand elle arrivait à ses poings de se fermer tout à coup- peau encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire, tendue sur les os- que je doutais de l'authenticité de son indifférence. Peut-être au fond c'est juste qu'elle soit en colère contre Janes et non contre moi.

Elle regrettait de m'avoir tirée de sous les roues de Tyler – et ne pas avoir empêché Janes de me payer mon corps la nuit suivant l'accident.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler, et, dès le lendemain de l'accident, le mardi, j'essayai. Lorsque nous nous étions quittés, à la sortie des urgences, nous étions tous les deux en colère. La mienne n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce devant sa méfiance à mon égard alors, que, de mon côté, je respectais ma part du marchée sans faillir. Néanmoins, elle m'avait sauvé la vie, quelle que soit la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Et, le temps d'une nuit, la chaleur de ma fureur s'était fondue en une gratitude tout à la fois respectueuse et craintive.

Elle était déjà installée quand j'arrivai au labo, fixant le tableau noir. Je m'assis, m'attendant à ce qu'elle se tournât vers moi. Rien dans son attitude n'indiqua qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ma présence.

'' Salut, Eliza, dit-je avec bonne humeur, histoire de lui montrer que j'avais des manières. Est-ce que tu tes disputée avec Janes elle semblait avoir peur de toi ?

'' Oui et ce n'est pas de tes affaires, dit-t-elle sans me regarder.

Sa réponse était dictée tout comme sa tête pivota d'un millimètre, Elle me gratifia d'un très bref hochement de menton en évitant cependant mes yeux, puis elle reprit sa position initiale.

Et ce fut le dernier contact que j'eus avec elle, alors qu'elle était là, à portée de main, quotidiennement. Je l'observais, parfois, parce que j'étais incapable de m'en abstenir – mais à distance, à la cafétéria ou sur le parking. Je voyais ses yeux dorés s'assombrir imperceptiblement au fil des jours. En cours, cependant, je me montrais aussi indifférente à son égard que elle au mien. J'étais malheureuse. Et les rêves se poursuivaient.

En dépit de mes mensonges éhontés, la teneur de mes mails alerta Renée sur mon état dépressif, et elle téléphona à plusieurs reprises, soucieuse. Je mis ma baisse de moral sur le compte du climat et de mauvais client sexuelle qui ne payais en retard mes services d'escorte.

Il y en eut au moins un pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec mon client favori de sciences Nat – Mike. Je compris qu'il avait craint que le sauvetage audacieux d'Elizabeth ne m'eût impressionné. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait plutôt produit l'effet inverse. Il s'enhardit, s'asseyant au bord de ma paillasse pour discuter biologie et de cours privée de gym avant le début des cours, snobant Elizabeth avec autant d'application que ce dernière nous ignorait.

La Neige disparut pour de bon, après ce jour de verglas périlleux. Mike regrettait sa bataille de boule de neige repoussée aux calendes grecque, mais avec un petit tour au gloria Thônes avec moi, son moral se rattrapait avec l'idée que l'excursion au bord de la mer serait bientôt possible. Néanmoins, la pluie ne cessa de tomber, et les semaines passèrent.

Jessica m'alerta sur une nouvelle menace lorsqu'elle m'appela, le premier mardi de mars, pour me demander la permission d'inviter Mike au bal du printemps qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Vu que évidement elle était au courent que Mike aimais beaucoup mes service sexuelle, mais c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier.

'' Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas... après tout tu couche avec lui pour l'argent... tu ne comptais pas lui payer le luxe être sa cavalier après bal ? Insista-t-elle quand je lui eus répondu que je n'avais aucune objection et qu'elle pouvait même coucher avec lui si elle voulait.

'' Non, Jess, je n'irais pas.

Danser dépassait largement mes compétences.

'' Tu sais, c'est drôlement sympa, pourtant.

Ses tentatives pour me convaincre de venir ne furent guère enthousiastes. Je la soupçonnai de préférer mon inexplicable popularité à ma compagnie de prostituée.

'' Amuse-toi bien avec Mike et hésite pas a l'agressée sexuellement de ma part.

Le lendemain, en cours de maths et d'espagnol, je m'étonnai de voir que Jessica avait perdu son exubérance coutumière. C'est en silence qu'elle m'accompagna en classe, et je n'osai lui demander la raison de ce mutisme. Si Mike avait décliné son invitation, j'étais la dernière personne à qui elle se confierait. Mes craintes furent confirmées pendant le déjeuner, quand elle s'assit aussi loin que possible de Mike se montra inhabituellement calme. Il ne se dérida que lorsqu'il m'escorta en biologie. Son air gêné me parut de mauvais augure. Il n'aborda pas le sujet avant que je fusse assise et lui perché sur mon bureau. Comme toujours, j'étais électrifiée, consciente de la proximité d'Elizabeth (je la touchais proche) et de sa distance (à qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination).

'' Tu sais, se lança mon client favori, les yeux vissées sur le plancher, Jessica m'a invité au bal.

'' Super ! M'exclamai-je en feignant le ravissement. Vous allez vous éclater et hésite pas à coucher avec elle surtout, je suis sur qu'elle va me racontée tout les détails.

'' C'est que...

Il hésita, étudia mon sourire, visiblement douché par ma réaction.

'' Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

'' Quelle idée ! Si tu refuse tu peux faire une croix sur tes cours privée après gym.

Je m'étais autorisé une once de menace de reproche dans la voix. En réalité, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'eût pas refusé tout net. Peut-être que si je le boude en service sexuelle il va réagir.

'' Euh, je me demandais si... euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi même si je dois payer ton corps.

Je gardai le silence un instant, détestant la vague de remords qui m'envahissait. De biais, je vis la tête d'Elizabeth vers nous imperceptiblement, en geste instinctif.

'' Mike, je crois que tu devrais accepter de coucher avec autre fille que moi.

'' Tu... tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un ?

Elizabeth remarqua-t-il la façon dont le regard de Mike papillotait dans sa direction ?

'' Non, j'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal pour allez voir les trottoirs de la ville.

'' Pourquoi ? Tu préfère la prostitution à un bal ?

Peu désireuse d'entrer dans des explications sur le défi périlleux que danser représentait pour moi, je lui donnais le premier prétexte que je trouvai.

'' Je vais faire le trottoir à Seattle, ce samedi-là.

De toute façon, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu – soudain, cette date convenait à merveille.

'' Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week-end ?

'' Non, désolée. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire languir Jessica plus longtemps. C'est impoli.

'' Ouais, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il.

Et, découragé, il regagna sa place. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mes doigts sur mes tempes pour tenter de repousser la culpabilité et la compassion que j'éprouvais envers lui. M. Banner se mit à parler. Je soupirai, rouvris les paupières. Elizabeth me dévisageait curieusement avec amusement avec cette touche à présent familière d'amusement et de frustration dans ses yeux, encore plus nette lorsque ses iris étaient noirs. Déconcertée, je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il fuie aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi, elle continua de me scrutée ma poitrine de façon pénétrante. Il était exclu que je cède la première. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

'' Madame Balth ? Appela le professeur, attendant une réponse à sa question que je n'avais pas entendue.

'' Le cycle de Krebs, lança Elizabeth qui s'arracha à sa contemplation avec une réticence évidente pour faire face à elle.

Immédiatement, je plongeai dans mon livre. Plus pleutre que jamais, je ramenai mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule droite afin de dissimuler mon visage. J'étais incrédule devant la bouffée d'émotions qui m'avait saisie, juste parce qu'il avait daigné me regarder, pour la première fois en plus d'un mois. Je ne lui permettrais pas d'avoir une telle influence sur moi. C'était minable. Plus, c'était malsain.

Je fis mon maximum pour l'oublier durent le reste de l'heure et, comme c'était impossible, pour qu'au moins elle ne devine pas que j'étais consciente de sa présence. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je rassemblai mes affaires en priant pour qu'elle file toute de suite, comme d'ordinaire.

'' Bella ?

Sa voix n'aurait pas dû m'être aussi familière – comme si j'en avais connu le timbre toute ma vie et non depuis quelques petites semaines. De mauvaise grâce, je me retournai. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je savais que je ressentirais devant son visage de contasse trop parfaite. J'arborai une expression prudente; la sienne était indéchiffrable. Elle n'ajouta rien.

'' Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ? Finis-je par demander, une involontaire note irascible dans la voix.

'' Non, pas vraiment, admit-t-elle, tandis que ses lèvres frémissaient pour étouffer une sourire.

Paupières closes, j'inspirai doucement par le nez, consciente que je grinçais des dents. Elle attendait.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eliza ?

Je n'avais pas rouvert les yeux, car il m'était plus aisé ainsi de m'adresser à elle sans divaguer.

'' Je te pris de m'excuser et aussi Janes s'excuse de avoir abusée de toi se fessant passée pour moi la nuit de l'accident. Elle pensait que si tu savais quelle effet sa fessais de baiser un membre de la famille tu me laisserais tomber. (Elle paraissait sincère.) Je ne suis pas très courtoise surtout quand je suis en colère contre elle, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Cette fois, je fus obligée de le regarder. Elle était très sérieuse.

'' Je ne te comprends pas, répondis-je avec précaution.

'' Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas ami, client sexuelle passe légèrement mieux qu'une amitié fais-moi confiance.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase vu que c'était le même type de phrase que Janes ma fait en m'agressant a en fin de cours en disant de ne pas approchée sa fiancée.

'' Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt, grondai-je farouche. Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets.

'' Des regrets ? (le mot et mon ton l'avaient apparemment désarçonné.) de quoi ?

'' De ne pas avoir laissée ta copine et son frère jumeaux me violer comme il voulait comme client sexuelle et de ne pas avoir laissée cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie comme sa Janes aurais été contente de me voir morte et enterrée.

Ébahi, il m'observa un moment. Quand il reprit la parole, elle était presque mécontente.

'' Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée de ma fiancée et de son frère jumeau incestueuse ? Tu sera que je suis parfaitement habituer a ses tromperie avec elle, vu que c'est moi parfois que les force a le faire a cause que c'est très excitant de les voir baiser ensemble et aussi a cause j'ai fait un jour erreur de les forcée a rompre et sa a empirée pour son frère jumeaux.

'' Je le sais ! Aboyai-je.

'' Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Cette fois, elle était en colère pour de bon. Je tournai brusquement la tête, mâchoires serrées, tâchant de retenir les accusations délirantes que j'avais envie de lui cracher à la face. Je récupérai mes livres, me levai et fila vers la porte. J'avais envisagé une sortie théâtrale mais, bien sûr je me pris les pieds dans le chambranle et lâchai mes affaires. L'idée m'effleura de les abandonner sur place puis, avec un soupir, je me penchai pour les ramasser. Elle était déjà là ; il me tendait mes manuels empilés, le visage dur.

'' Merci, dis-je sèchement.

'' De rien, riposta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Je me redressai et partis à grandes enjambées raides vers le gymnase sans regarder derrière moi.

La séance de sport fut brutale. Nous étions passés au basket. Mon équipe ne me lança jamais le ballon, ce qui était bien, mais je tombai beaucoup, entraînant parfois des gens dans ma chute. Ce jour-là fut pire que d'habitude, parce que j'étais obnubilée par Elizabeth. Je tâchai de me concentrer sur mes pieds, mais il ne cessait de revenir insidieusement hanter mon esprit, alors que j'avais plus que jamais besoin de mon équilibre.

Comme toujours, ce fut une vraie délivrance de rentrer à la maison. Je rejoignais ma caravane en courant presque parce que je souhaitais éviter un maximum de gens. La Chevrolet n'avait subi que des dégâts mineurs dans l'accident. J'avais dû remplacer les feux arrière, et si j'avais eu un pot de peinture sous la main, je serais allée jusqu'à faire quelques retouches. Les parents de Tyler, eux, avaient été contraints de vendre leur fourgon en pièce détachées. Je manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand, au détour d'un bâtiment, je distinguai une grande silhouette sombre appuyée contre le flanc de ma voiture. Puis je compris que ce n'était qu'Éric un de client qui me plaisait moins. Je continuai mon chemin.

'' Salut !

'' Salut, Bella.

'' Quoi de neuf ?

'' Euh, je me demandais juste... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ? Si tu veux de l'argent je te payerais.

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot. J'étais en train de déverrouiller ma portière, et ses paroles me désarçonnèrent.

'' Je croyais que c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier ? Ripostai-je, trop étonnée pour être diplomate.

'' Euh, ouais, admit-il, penaud.

Recouvrant son sang-froid, je m'arrachai un sourire chaleureux.

'' Je ferais le trottoir de Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même.

'' Oh. Une autrefois, peut-être ?

'' C'est ça, me dérobai-je.

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas ma réponse au pied de la lettre. Il s'éloigna mollement en direction du lycée. Un ricanement étouffé me parvint, et Elizabeth passa devant mon capot, regard fixé sur l'horizon et lèvres serrées. Bondissant dans l'habitacle, je claquai rageusement la portière. Je fis gronder le moteur de manière assourdissante et reculait dans l'allée. Elizabeth était déjà dans sa voiture, à deux places de là, et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre ses frères et sœurs. Je les apercevais, tous les quatre, qui s'approchaient ; Il se trouvait encore au niveau de la cantine cependant, j'envisageai de démolir l'arrière de la Volvo rutilante, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Jetant un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur, je constatai qu'une queue avait commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi, Tyler Crowley agitait la main, assis dans sa vielle Sentra tout récemment acquise. Énervée, je ne lui répondis pas.

Tandis que je patientais, regardant partout sauf en direction de la voiture stationnée devant moi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma vitre, côté passager. C'était Tyler. Surprise, je vérifiais mon rétro: sa voiture tournait, portière ouverte. Je me penchai pour abaisser la fenêtre. La manivelle résista, et j'abandonnai à la moitié.

'' Excuse-moi, Tyler, je suis coincée derrière Hua, lançai-je agacée.

Il était clair que l'embouteillage n'était pas de ma faute.

'' Oh, je sais, je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers jusqu'aux oreilles.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

'' Je ne vais pas au bal vu que je suis punis pour incident par mes parent ? J'ai pensée t'invitée une escorte pour le week-end-end pour faire un porno amateur sa te tente ?

Le choc me pétrifiait

'' Merci de l'invitation de tournage mais je ne serais pas là, Tyler, rétorquai-je sèchement avec difficulté a résisté a être filmé pour le baiser.

Un peu trop. Après tout même si il invitait à faire un porno, ce n'est pas ma faute si Mike et Éric avaient épuisé mes réserves de tolérance pour la journée.

'' Ah ouais, Mike me l'a dit, reconnut-il.

'' Alors pourquoi...

'' J'espérais que si tu m'accordais un porno avec moi que c'était une façon sympa de t'éconduire, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bon, c'était bien sa faute, finalement. Je tâchai de cacher mon irritation.

'' Désolée, Tyler, je serai effectivement absente pour ton film.

'' Pas grave. Je te donne mon adresse (il me tendit un bout de papier) si tu change d'avis, tu peux même invitée une copine si tu veux.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il repartit vers sa voiture. J'étais sous le choc. À travers le pare-brise, je vis Alice, Rosalie, Alec et Janes monter à bord de la Volvo mais Elizabeth farceuse quand sa fiancée t'entais d'ouvrir la porte, elle la verrouillait et la voiture décolle en la laissant en plan et Bella stupéfait éclatais de rire en voyant cela et Janes hurlais en gros québécois.

'' ESPÈCE DE SALLE GUINE JE VAIS TE TRUCIDÉE BALTH.

Mon pied taquina l'accélérateur pour tentée de la frappée aussi, un petit coup ne leur ferais pas trop de mal a cette pute. Elle aura juste à mettre à courir cette salope mais La Volvo s'arrêtais au bout de chemin et ouvrit la porte sur Janes furieuse qui y précipitais mais il filait déjà avant même que je tente de la frappée, prudente, marmonnant dans ma barbe durent tout le trajet.

Une fois à la maison, je décidai de préparer des chinchillas de poulet pour le dîner. C'était un processus long, ce qui m'occuperait. Pendant que les oignons et les poivrons réduisaient à petit feu, le téléphone sonna. J'eus presque peur de décrocher, mais ça pouvait être Charlie ou ma mère.

C'était Jessica, et elle jubilait. Mike l'avait rattrapée à la fin des cours pour lui annoncer qu'il acceptait d'être son cavalier. Je me réjouis brièvement de la nouvelle tout en remuant mon plat. On parlait un peu de la bonne blague que les bath avais fait a l'un des leur, mais elle était pressé, car elle voulait appeler Angela et Lauren pour partager sa joie. Je suggérai – avec une innocente étudiée – qu'Angela, la timide qui semblais parfaite a ma vue pour un film porno selon moi, qui était aussi en biologie avec moi, invite Éric. Et que Lauren, une fille distante qui m'avait toujours ignorée, en parle à Tyler – avant de me souvenir qui était punis par ses parents. Jess me le rappela que Tyler était punis mais pour Angela c'était une excellente idée. À présent qu'elle était certaine d'avoir Mike à son bras, elle parût sincère lorsqu'elle affirma qu'elle regretterait mon absence. Je lui servis l'excuse de Seattle.

Après avoir raccroché, je me concentrai sur mon repas, la découpe du poulet en petits dés notamment: je ne tenais pas à effectuer une nouvelle visite aux urgences. Mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et ne cessai de revenir sur chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Elizabeth. Qu'avait-t-elle voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis mais cliente sexuelle était permis ?

Une crampe me tordit le ventre quand je compris le sens cachée de ses mots. Il devait avoir remarqué à quel point je m'intéressais à elle ; elle ne souhaitait pas m'encourager... donc, une amitié entre nous était exclue... sauf si elle me payait le luxe de m'avoir comme jouet de film porno... parce que je lui étais à ses yeux que ça pour elle. Évidement, ruminai-je, amère, les yeux brûlants- une réaction tardive aux oignons sûrement. Je n'étais qu'une pute pas intéressante pour elle. Elle, si. Fascinante... brillante... Mystérieuse... parfaite... belle a violer... et sûrement capable avec son fouet de soulever d'une seul main des fourgons d'une tonne. Eh bien, tant pis. Je n'avais qu'à la laisser tranquille. Je les _Laisserais_ tranquille. J'effectuais la peine que je m'étais imposée comme prostituée dans le purgatoire qu'était Forks puis, avec un peu de chance, une fac du Sud-ouest ou d'Hawaii m'offrirait une bourse. J'imaginai des places ensoleillées et des palmiers à faire des séances de photo pornographie et des films de cul comme ma mère le fessaient tout en achevant les chinchillas et en les mettant au four.

Charlie prit un air soupçonneux quand, à son retour, il renifla l'odeur des poivrons verts. Impossible de lui en vouloir – on ne trouvait probablement de nourriture mexicaine à peu près consommable que dans le sud de la Californie. Mais il était Chauffeur de limousine, même s'il n'était qu'un petit chauffeur dans une petite ville, et il eut le courage d'avaler une bouchée qui parut lui plaire. Il était amusant d'observer la façon dont sa confiance en mes talents culinaires progressait peu à peu comparée à la grande confiance à mes talents sexuels.

'' Papa ? Lançai-je une fois qu'il eut presque terminé.

'' Oui, Bella ?

'' Euh... je tenais juste à t'avertir que je comptais aller passer la journée à faire les trottoirs de Seattle le samedi de la semaine prochaine... Si ça ne t'embête pas.

Je ne voulais pas demander sa permission – ça aurait crée un précédent fâcheux; en même temps, il aurait été quelque peu cavalier de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

'' Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il, comme s'il lui était inconcevable que Forks ne répondit pas à tous mes fantasmes sexuels.

'' J'ai aussi envie d'acheter des roman érotique, la bibliothèque d'ici est plutôt pauvre, et peut-être quelque fringue transparent.

J'avais plus d'argent que d'habitude puisque, grâce à mes clients de fork et aussi un peu a cause de cette chipie de Janes Balth, je n'avais pas eu à payer ma voiture. Non que la caravane ne fût pas ruineuse en essence.

'' Ton engin doit consommer un maximum, avança-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

'' Je m'arrêterai à Montesano et Olympia, voire à Tacoma si nécessaire.

'' Tu y vas toute seule ?

Je ne sus déterminé s'il soupçonnait l'existence d'un producteur de film ou une petite ami pute ou s'il était juste inquiet que la voiture ne me posât des problèmes

'' Oui.

'' Seattle est une grande ville, tu risque de t'égarer, objecta-t-il, inutilement paniqué.

'' Papa, Las Vegas est cinq fois plus grande que Seattle et je dis cela que en taux de population, et je suis capable de lire un plan. Détends-toi.

'' Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu pourrais utiliser ma limousine pour tes clients, je ne dirais absolument rien.

Je dissimulai l'horreur que m'inspirait cette proposition sous une ruse de Sioux.

'' Inutile. Je vais sans doute perdre ma journée aux cabines d'essayage avec eux. Rien de très passionnant.

'' Oh, c'est d'accord.

La perspective d'être coincé à baiser ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans des boutiques de vêtements l'avait fait immédiatement reculer. C'était la seul chose de pervers qui détestaient faire. Je souris.

'' Merci.

'' Tu seras rentré à temps pour le bal ? Je suis désignée chauffeur pour le lycée.

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait que dans un bourg aussi minuscule que votre père chauffeur de limousine ne pouvait être au courant de la soirée organisée par le lycée.

'' Non, je n'aime pas danser même en strip-tease, de tout façon.

Lui, pour le moins, devait comprendre ça. Ce n'était pas de ma mère qui dansait nue dans les bars que j'avais hérité mes problèmes d'équilibre. Par bonheur, il comprit.

— D'accord, conclut-il.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant sur le parking, je me garai volontairement le plus loin possible de la Volvo argent. Je préférais éviter les tentations qui auraient risqué de me conduire à racheter une voiture aux Balth mais par contre tentée d'assassinée la copine Elizabeth en l'écrasant avec ma fourgonnette était très forte également. Je sortis de la camionnette et me débattis avec mes clés, qui tombèrent dans une flaque. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser, une main blanche apparut brusquement et s'en empara avant moi. Je me relevai d'un bond. Elizabeth Balth s'adossait avec décontraction à ma Chevrolet.

'' Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ? Braillai-je, à la fois surprise et irritée.

'' Faire quoi ?

Elle tendait les clés et les laissa choir dans ma paume.

''Surgi à l'improviste comme une violeuse qui chasse sa victime.

'' Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentive.

À l'ordinaire, ses intonations étaient douces, veloutées, assourdies. Je la toisai. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs, d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. Je fus obligée de baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

'' Je dois dire bravo pour ta blague contre ta copine, mais pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ? Lançai-je sans la regarder. Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

'' J'étais curieuse et je rendais service à Tyler, ricana-t-il. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu refusais un porno amateur avec lui. Tu aurais jamais refusée un film autrefois non ?

'' Espèce de salle... hoquetai-je.

'' Pouffiace, guine saloppe, grosse vache, je les connais tout dis-t-elle avec amusement comme si l'insulter était qu'un jeu préliminaire sexuelle avec Janes.

J'étais pétrifier, pour moi aucun mot, suffisamment grossier ne me vint à l'esprit. L'intensité de ma colère aurait pu la brûler, mais elle n'en parut que l'insulte lui plaise.

'' Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existe pas, enchaîna-t-il.

'' C'est donc bien que tu veux me violer juste a ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le viole ratée de Janes et Alec n'y a pas suffi !

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince. Toute trace d'humour s'évapora.

'' Bella, tu es complétement absurde, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je perdis le contrôle et je la frappais de toutes mes forces mais c'est moi qui ai eu mal au a la main. Elle en fut étonnée, elle ne croyait pas que était du genre violente. Je me détournais et filai.

'' Attend ! Appela-t-elle.

Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas furibond sous la pluie battante. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper.

'' Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables, et tu peu me frapper autant que tu veux, tu peux même me fouetter si tu le désire, mais je n'étais pas obligée de les dire, ajouta-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

'' Et si tu me fichais la paix et que tu aille te faire foutre par tes frère au grand complet ? Grommelai-je.

'' Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'a fait perdre le fil, rigola-t-il, et pour ce qui est de me faire foutre par mes frère sache que je l'ai déjà reçu hier soir. Rigola-t-elle encore, l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

'' Souffrais-tu d'un dédoublement de personnalité à force de te faire violer par ta propre famille. Ripostais-je sévèrement.

'' Voilà que tu recommences et non je n'ai pas de double personnalité enfin pas de la façon que tu le conçois.

'' Très bien, soupirai-je. Vas-y, pose-là, ta question.

'' Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine, tu sais, le jour du bal...

'' Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, par hasard ? L'interrompis-je en fonçant sur lui.

La pluie me trempa la figure quand je levais le menton pour le dévisager. Une lueur malicieusement perverse allumait ses yeux.

'' Et si tu me laissais terminer ?

Me mordant les lèvres, je croisai mes mains et mes doigts pour me retenir de la battre.

'' J'ai appris que tu allais faire les trottoirs à Seattle, ce jour-là, et j'ai pensée que tu avais peut-être besoin d'une pute d'expérience pour te guider et a faire les trottoirs aussi avec toi.

Voila qui était inattendu.

'' Quoi ? Balbutiais-je, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

'' As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ?

'' Qui donc?

'' Moi, évidement, je peux même faire ton client chauffeur en échange de tes service sexuelle.

Il articula chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à une pute demeurée.

'' _Pourquoi ?_ M'écriai-je, ébahie.

'' Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle pour faire moi aussi les trottoirs dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadée que ta camionnette tiendra une orgie a elle seul.

'' Ma caravane marche très bien, merci beaucoup !

Je repris mon chemin, même si j'étais trop ahurie pour être encore en colère. Une fois de plus, elle me rejoignit facilement.

'' Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ?

'' Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Crétine de propriétaire de Volvo.

'' Le gaspillage de place pour une orgie nombreuse devrait être l'affaire de tous pute qui se respecte.

'' Franchement, Elizabeth ! (Prononcer son prénom déclencha des frissons en moi, je me serais donné des gifles.) ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon amie mais que je suis qu'une pute que tu paye pour mes services sexuels était seulement acceptée.

'' J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, excluant les services sexuelle, mais pas que je n'en avais pas envie aussi.

'' Bien tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! Raillai-je.

Nous nous trouvions sous l'auvent de la cantine, et il m'était plus facile de regarder son visage. Ce qui, naturellement, ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.

'' Il serait plus... _prudente_ pour toi de ne pas être mon amie autre que jouet sexuelle, explique-t-elle. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter de te sautée gratuitement, Bella.

Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse, et sa voix était incandescente lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. J'en eus le souffle coupée.

'' Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle ? Insista-t-elle.

Muette, je hochai la tête. Elle eut un bref sourire avant de recouvrer sa gravité.

'' Tu devrais vraiment garder quand même tes distances avec Janes, et prendre des précautions comme de sortir de tes bagage une bonbonne anti-agression me prévint-t-elle on se voit en cours.

Sur ce, Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le parking.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Groupe sanguin.

J'allai en anglais dans un tel état d'hébétude que je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait commencé quand j'entrai en classe.

'' Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, mademoiselle Swan, m'apostropha, acide.

Je gagnai mon pupitre en rougissant.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure que je m'aperçus que Mike avait déserté sa place habituelle, à côté de moi. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité. Mais vu qu'il m'attendait à la sortie avec Éric comme d'ordinaire, j'en conclus que je n'étais pas en totale disgrâce. Mike parut d'ailleurs redevenir peu à peu lui-même, cédant à l'allégresse au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait les prévisions météorologiques du week-end. La pluie était censée s'accorder un maigre répit, rendant l'excursion au bord de la mer éventuellement possible. J'essayai d'avoir l'air enthousiasme, histoire de rattraper la déception que je lui avais infligée la veille. Ça me fut difficile ; pluie ou non, il ne ferait, avec un peu de chance, guère plus de dix degrés.

Le reste de la matinée passa à toute vitesse. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais imaginé ni ce qu'Elizabeth venait de me proposer ni la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux à ce moment-là. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve très convaincant que je confondais avec la réalité. Ce qui me semblait cependant moins absurde que d'envisager que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu malgré qu'elle m'ait dit que probablement que Janes tentais un de ses mauvais coup sur moi si irais seul, dès ce soir je sortirais ma bonbonne anti-agression de ma valise.

Bref, j'étais aussi impatiente qu'effrayée lorsqu'avec Jessica nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier s'il était redevenu l'être froid et indifférent que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Ou si, par miracle, je n'avais pas inventé ce que j'avais entendu le matin même. Jessica babillait sur ses projets de Bal – Lauren et Angela avait invité leurs cavaliers et ils comptaient s'y rendre tous ensemble -, parfaitement inconsciente de mon inattention.

La déconvenue s'empara de moi quand mes yeux se posèrent sans faillir sur sa table. Les quatre autres étaient là, mais elle manquait à l'appel, il y avait Alice, Rosalie sa copine, Alec et sa pouffiasse de jumelle violeuse nocturne de Janes et Hermet, je crois qui était la compagne Alice et Rosalie tous les deux ensembles. Il me fessait penser à Archie dans les Archie comics qui sortaient avec Veronica et Betty Cooper vu qui est aussi roux que lui.

Était-t-elle rentrée chez elle ? Accablée, j'accompagnai cette pie de Jessica dans la queue. J'avais perdu mon appétit et n'achetai qu'une bouteille de limonade. Je désirais une seule chose – m'asseoir et bouder.

'' Elizabeth Balth te mate une fois de plus, m'annonça Jessica en me ramenant sur terre. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle s'est isolée, aujourd'hui. Peut-être c'est elle s'est encore disputée avec sa pute de copine, je ne la vois pas à sa table non plus.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Suivant le regard de ma voisine, je découvris Elizabeth qui me contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était installé à une table vide située à l'opposé de celle où elle « déjeunait » normalement. Il leva la main et, de l'index, me fit signe de la rejoindre. Comme je ne réagissais pas, elle me gratifia d'une œillade.

'' C'est à _toi_ qu'il s'adresse ? demanda Jessica avec une incrédulité insultante.

'' Elle a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main sexuelle pour le devoir de sciences Nat, marmonnai-je pour donner le change. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

En m'éloignant, je sentis les yeux de Jessica braqués sur moi. Quand je fus à la table D'Elizabeth, je restai debout derrière la chaise installée face à elle.

'' Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? Roucoula-t-elle, affable.

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir, tout en l'examinant avec ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Difficile de croire qu'une telle déesse fût réelle. J'avais peur qu'elle ne disparût dans une brusque explosion de fumée et de me réveiller par la même occasion. Elle semblait attendre que je parle.

'' Quel revirement, réussi-je enfin à murmurer. Tu me surveille pour éviter que Janes vienne m'assassine c'est ça.

'' Elle tu n'assassinera pas, elle est plutôt occupée en ce moment. En fait elle est plutôt gentille quand on l'occupe sexuellement mais quand elle est en manque elle a tendance à vouloir faire des blagues parfois assez méchantes et disons que…

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit d'une seule traite :

'' J'ai décidé, puisque je depuis que je suis née je suis destinée à être la fiancée de Lucifer, de me damner avec application en trompant ma femme avec une prostituée comme toi.

Je ne répondis pas, espérant des paroles plus explicites. Les secondes s'écroulèrent.

'' Tu sais, finis-je par lâcher, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends par là.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas, pouffa-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée.

''Ils s'en remettront et quant à ta copine violeuse qu'elle ce qu'elle fait pour pas qu'elle m'extermine devant tout le monde, je l'ai pas vu du tout avec les autres.

'' Regarde en direction de la table d'Alec et mais regarde sous la table et je suis vraiment désoler pour sa blague du chèque nocturne.

Bella se retournais et regardais et vie stupéfier que Janes était en train de faire une pipe a son frère en pleine cafétéria et personne ne le remarquais sans avoir conscience de leurs regards qui me vrillaient le dos.

'' Elle a drôlement faim pour faire sa en public, il y a des toilettes aussi expresses.

'' Ouais on sait mais au moins elle me laisse tranquille et toi aussi. Sauf que si je ne te relâche pas, sa sœur rosie pourrais venir nous enquiquinée aussi c'est une emmerdeuse encore pire qu'elle sauf si tu fais le même sort de porno qu'elle, ajouta-t-elle avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

J'avalai ma salive.

'' Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, s'amusa-t-elle.

'' Non, répliquai-je (avec des bêtes trémolos, hélas). Ça m'étonne… Pourquoi cette volte-face ?

'' Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi et empêcher ma copine à vouloir t'assassine. J'abandonne le premier en tout cas.

Ses traits étaient toujours aussi avenants, mais ses pupilles ocre étaient redevenues sérieuses.

'' Tu abandonnes tes distances avec moi ?

'' Oui. Je renonce à être sage même si je ne l'ai jamais été totalement. Désormais, je ne ferais que ce je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Et ce que je voudrais c'est que tu m'autoriserais à coucher gratuitement avec toi et que si Janes a n'a envie de te faire aussi si elle agit correctement. Elle a finalement compris que si je lui permets de te partager certains jours elle cesserait peut-être être aussi mesquine et méchante. Après tout c'est sa manière de me protéger a causé habitude elle se contente de les ligoter au drapeau ses victime et après ils se mette met tous à nous ignorer après ça mais pas toi malheureusement.

Son sourire s'était fané, et sa voix avait pris une dureté nouvelle.

'' Encore une fois, je ne vous comprends pas.

La moue narquoise et craquante réapparut.

'' Je parle trop, en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses d'ailleurs.

'' Ne te tracasse pas, tous m'échappent, ironisai-je.

'' J'y compte bien.

'' Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que on peut être amant sexuelle et de nouveaux amis sans que ta copine tueuse en série ne me trucide ou me viole dans mon sommeil.

'' Amant… rêvassa-t-elle, dubitatif.

'' Ou Ennemis mortels, marmottai-je.

'' Et bien, tu peux considérer Janes comme ennemi mortelle au lycée et de nuit comme une rival sexuelle aussi si tu veux, on peut toujours essayer, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'amie qu'il te faut ni l'amante non plus. Mais on peut punir Janes de plus recommencer à le faire ce mauvais coup si tu le veux à ton nom.

Derrière l'affabilité, la menace était sérieuse.

'' Tu te répètes, soulignai-je en tâchant d'ignorer mes soudaines crampes d'estomac et de conserver une voix égale.

'' Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligente, tu m'éviteras d'avoir Janes ou moi comme clients.

'' Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon choix de client sexuelle, rétorquai-je, piquée au vif.

Elle m'adressa une grimace contrite. Je tentais de résumer notre surprenant échange.

'' Alors, tant que je suis… Idiote, on essaie d'être Client sexuelle et amies ?

'' Ça me paraît correct.

Indécise, je baissai les yeux sur mes doigts crispés autour de ma bouteille de limonade.

'' À quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit-il.

Je plongeai dans ses pupilles d'un or profond, perdis pied et, comme d'habitude, bredouillai la vérité.

'' Je m'efforçais à deviner ce que ta famille est.

Il serra les mâchoires mais parvint, non sans effort à conserver son sourire.

'' Ça donne des résultats ? lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

'' Pas vraiment.

'' Tu as des théories ? Si je te nomme les noms de mon frère, je veux les entendre. Il y a Hermet, et celui qui se fait pomper par sa sœur c'est Alec, et mes deux sœurs c'est rosalie et Alice. Et aussi mon père que tu connais.

Je piquai un fard. Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre un guerrier samouraï pour son père, la femme d'Hannibal dans le silence des agneaux pour Janes, et un croisement entre Indiana Jones et Miss Hulk pour Elizabeth. Pas question de l'admettre.

'' Tu ne veux rien dire ? Insista-t-elle, tête penchée, une moue affreusement séductrice sur les lèvres.

'' Trop embarrassant, éludai-je en secouant la tête.

'' C'est très frustrant, tu sais.

'' Non, rétorquai-je, cinglante. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines ou laisser sa copine m'abuse sans consentement de moi dans ma propre maison en plus et me payer hypocritement 500 $ spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première prostituée en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché… voyons ! En quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ?

Elle accusa le coup.

'' Autre exemple, enchaînai-je, laissant libre cours à mon agacement jusque-là, contenu, admettons que cette même personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la vie de la première prostituée dans des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter en paria le lendemain sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant.

'' Tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ?

'' Je n'apprécie guère qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, elle se mit à ricaner.

'' Quoi ?

'' Ton client préféré a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes.

Elle s'esclaffa de plus belle.

'' Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certaine que tu te trompes, lâchai-je, glaciale.

'' Oh que non ! Je te l'ai dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.

'' Sauf moi.

'' En effet. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle changeant subitement d'humeur.

Ses yeux devinrent pensifs, et je dus me concentrer sur le bouchon de ma bouteille pour me détourner de leur intensité. J'avalai une gorgée de limonade, fixant la table sans la voir.

'' Tu ne manges pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.

'' Non.

Inutile de lui préciser que mon estomac était trop noué pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.

'' Et toi ? Contre-attaquai-je en signalant l'absence de nourriture devant lui.

'' Je viens de manger avant que tu arrives.

Son expression m'échappa- comme s'il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie qu'elle seul pouvait comprendre.

'' Tu me rendrais service ? Demandai-je après une brève hésitation.

'' De quel gère, sexuelle ou autre ? répondit-t-elle, brusquement sur ses gardes.

'' Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassurai-je.

Elle attendit, prudente mais curieuse.

'' C'est seulement que... Pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien et empêcher surtout Janes ta copine de me menacée de ne pas t'approcher comme elle a fait histoire que je me prépare.

'' C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée.

Quand je relevai la tête, elle s'évertuait à ne pas rire.

'' Merci.

'' À mon tour d'obtenir une faveur qui n'est pas sexuelle.

'' Juste une, alors.

'' Confie-moi une de tes théories sur ma famille.

Holà !

'' Pas ça.

'' Trop tard ! Tiens parole ou tu le regretteras.

'' C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne, lui rappelai-je aussi sec.

'' Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

'' Je suis prêt à être l'esclave sexuelle de tout ta famille dans un porno médiéval sadomasochiste que tu vas te moquer de moi au contraire.

Et je l'étais. Il baissa les yeux, puis me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs, et la lave ocrer de ses pupilles me consuma.

'' Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. J'organiserais un porno pour toi avec toute ma famille au complet.

Je battis des paupières l'esprit vide. Bon sang ! Comment s'y prenait-t-elle ?

'' Euh. Pardon ?

'' S'il te plaît, une de tes théories.

'' Eh bien, disons… un croisement entre un aventurier de l'arche perdu frappée par des rayons gamma.

Avait-t-elle aussi des talents d'hypnotiseur ou étais-je seulement une proie facile ?

'' Plutôt original, pour disons Janes ma copine. Je suppose que tu as pris inspiration du fouet pour l'Indiana Jones radioactif. Et pour Janes.

'' Cladisme Lecteur dans Hannibal, celle où elle devient cannibale.

'' Et étonnement c'est le meilleur de la série.

'' Et pour les autres ?

'' Ton père est bien… euh un samouraï ancien dans un manga.

Elle sourit.

'' C'est tout ?

'' Je n'ai que sa en réserves vu que je connais pas les autres a par leur nom.

'' En tout cas, tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité sauf pour le fouet seulement.

'' Donc pas de rayon gamma.

'' Non.

'' Ni une tueuse cannibale pour Janes ?

'' Non plus mais elle peut être un peu air d'une tueuse parfois.

'' Flûte !

'' Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Tu n'es pas censé rire et je n'ai pas pensée à Superman en passant, vu que tu es une fille.

'' Désolé je n'ai pas pu en empêcher tu aurais pu dire super-girl sa cousine.

Elle tâcha de recouvrer son sérieux.

'' Je finirai par deviner, le prévins-je.

'' Je préférerais que tu n'essaies plus même si j'aime aussi bien aussi tes tentatives sur les comics.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Et si je n'étais pas une super héroïne, mais juste une méchante ? avança-t-elle, mutin, bien que ses yeux restassent impénétrables.

'' J'y suis ! M'exclamai-je, car certaines de ses insinuations venaient soudain de se mettre en place.

'' Vraiment ?

Ses traits étaient empreints de sévérité. Comme si elle craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

'' C'est pour ça que Janes a voulus me prévenir mais ma agressée sexuellement en même temps, elle voulait me prévenir que tu étais dangereuse plus qu'elle l'est envers moi.

Cette vérité s'imposa insidieusement à moi, et mon pouls s'accéléra.  
Dangereuse, elle l'était. Tel était le message que Janes tentait efforcée en m'agressant de me transmettre depuis le début. Elle se contenta de me fixer, le regard plein d'une émotion que je fus incapable de déchiffrer.

'' Mais pas méchante, chuchotai-je en secouant la tête. Non je ne crois pas que tu sois méchante.

'' Tu te trompes. Je suis une bien une méchante.

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il baissa la tête, s'empara du bouchon de ma bouteille et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Je l'observai, étonnée de ne pas avoir peur. Elle ne plaisantait pas, j'en étais sûre. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais qu'une vague anxiété derrière ma fascination, réelle, celle que je ressentais toujours en sa compagnie. Le silence entre nous dura jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la cantine était presque déserte. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

'' On va être en retard.

'' Je ne vais pas en science Nat, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en jouant avec le bouchon si rapidement que je le distinguais à peine.

'' Pourquoi ?

Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour les santés sexuelles.

Elle me sourit, mais ses pupilles restaient troublées.

'' Eh bien moi, j'y vais.

J'étais trop froussarde pour risquer une colle.

'' Dommage j'aurais bien aimé baiser sur cette table devant ma copine.

J'hésitai, partagée, par la première sonnerie me propulsa vers la porte. Un ultime coup d'œil en arrière m'avertit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Tout en me rendant en classe au petit trot, je tournai et retournai les questions dans ma tête encore plus vite que le bouchon de la bouteille. Elles étaient si nombreuses, elle avait répondu si peu. Enfin, la pluie avait cessé, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

J'eus de la chance. N'était pas encore là quand j'arrivai. Je m'installai rapidement à ma place, consciente que Mike et Angela me dévisageaient. Mike paraissait amer, Angela surprise et méfiante. Le prof surgit, ramenant les élèves au calme. Il portait plusieurs cartons qu'il déposa sur la paillasse de Mike en lui demandant de les faire circuler.

'' Bon, les enfants, vous allez tous prendre un des éléments de chaque boîte, lança-t-il en sortant une paire de gants de laboratoire de la poche de sa blouse.

Il les enfila – le craquement sec du caoutchouc autour de ses poignets me sembla de mauvais augure.

'' Le premier, enchaîna-t-il en nous montrant une carte blanche marqué de quatre carrées, est un révélateur. Le deuxième est un applicateur à quatre pointes (il brandit un objet qui ressemblait à un peigne quasiment édenté), et le troisième est une lancette stérilisée.

Il s'empara d'un petit sachet de plastique bleu et le déchira. A cette distance, le barbillon était invisible, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon estomac de se soulever.

'' Je vais passer parmi vous avec une pipette afin de préparer vos révélateurs, alors merci de ne pas commencer avant que je sois près de vous.

Il débuta l'expérience avec Mike, déposant avec soin une goutte d'eau sur chacun des carrées de la carte.

'' Ensuite, expliqua-t-il, vous vous piquez prudemment le doigt...

Il attrapa la main de Mike, enfonça la lancette dans son majeur. Pitié ! Mon front se couvrit d'une sueur moite.

'' Vous imprégnez délicatement chaque pointe de l'applicateur.

Il sera le doigt blessé jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Je revoyais mon agression de Janes dans les douche et elle avait sorti une Seringue pareille comme sa comme se connard d'indien, j'en avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

'' Et vous placez ceci-ci sur le révélateur, conclut-il en agitant la carte dégoulinante de rouge sous les yeux.

Je fermai les miens, assourdie par le bourdonnement qui avait envahi mes oreilles, une autre ancienne peur mais du a un de mes premier client fou qui avais tentée de me droguée quand avais 14 ans et il m'avait terrifié des aiguilles.

'' La Croix-Rouge organise une collecte à Port Angeles le Week-end prochaine, et j'ai estimé que vous deviez connaître votre groupe sanguin, annonça, visiblement l'air très fier de lui. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans auront besoin d'une autorisation parentale. Les formulaires sont sur mon bureau.

Il se mit à déambuler dans la classe avec sa pipette. Posant ma tête sur le carrelage frais de la paillasse, je luttais contre ma phobie qui me causait l'évanouissement. Autour de moi résonnaient les piaillements, geignements et rires de mes condisciples qui s'embrochaient le doigt. Je respirais lentement par la bouche.

'' Ça ne va pas, Bella ? Me demanda anxieusement., soudain tout près de moi.

''Je connais déjà mon groupe sanguin, monsieur, j'ai affreusement peur des aiguilles et quand c'est grave s'accuse parfois eux qui tente de m'aider de me violer, chuchota-je sans oser lever la tête.

'' Une phobie des seringues, auriez-vous été droguer par un de vos clients ?

'' Oui mais pas à las Vegas mais au le push il y 2 ou 4 ans par un salle type totalement fou que je n'ai jamais revu depuis et depuis j'ai une peur bleue. Murmurai-je en me giflant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir séché alors que j'en avais l'occasion.

'' Quelqu'un peut-il emmener Bella à l'infirmerie ? Lança-t-elle à la ronde.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que ce mon client préféré qui se portait volontaire.

'' Tu vas arriver à marcher ? S'enquit le prof.

'' Oui.

J'aurais rampé s'il l'avait fallu ! Mike me parut bien empressé d'enlacer ma taille et de glisser mon bras sur son épaule. Lourdement appuyée contre lui, je me laissai entraîner à travers le campus. Une fois la cafétéria contournée et hors de vue de. Je m'arrêtai.

'' Accorde-moi une seconde de répit, Mike, s'il te plaît.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord de l'allée.

'' Et garde tes mains dans tes poches, ajouta-je, peu amène et tremblante.

Je me couchai sur le flanc, la joue collée sur le ciment humide et glacée, et fermai les yeux, ce qui me soulagea un peu.

'' La vache, tu es toute verte ! Lâcha Mike, nerveux.

'' Bella ? Appela quelqu'un non loin de là.

Zut ! Pas cette voix atrocement familière ! Pourvu que je délire !

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est encore blessée ?

 _Elle_ s'était rapprochée, et elle semblait inquiète. Malheureusement, je ne délirais pas. Je serai encore plus fort les paupières et priai pour mourir. Du moins, pour ne pas vomir.

'' Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, bégaya Mike, embêté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a eu le temps de dire qu'elle a une phobie des aiguilles depuis que on l'a tentée de la droguer au La Push il y a des années par un de ses clients indiens totalement cinglé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se faire piquer le doigt et elle semblait proche d'accusée le prof de vouloir la violer.

'' Bella, tu m'entends ? Reprit Elizabeth, apparemment soulagé.

'' Non, gémis-je. Va te faire foutre.

Elle rit.

'' Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, se justifia Mike, mais elle n'a pas réussi à aller plus loin.

'' Je m'en occupe, toi, retourne en cours.

'' Non ! On me l'a confiée.

Tout à coup, le sol s'éloigna. Stupéfaite, j'ouvris les yeux. Elizabeth m'avait soulevée aussi facilement que si j'avais pesé cinq kilos et non cinquante-cinq.

'' Lâche moi pouffiasse !

« Seigneur, faite que je ne dégobille pas sur elle ! » elle était partie avant même que j'eusse terminé ma phrase.

'' Hé ! Protesta Mike, déjà à dix mètres de nous.

Eliza l'ignora.

'' Tu as une mine affreuse,

'' Repose-moi par terre, grognais-je.

Les balancements de sa démarche n'arrangeaient rien. Il me tenait à bout de bras précautionneux, sans effort apparent.

'' Alors, c'est pour ça, tu t'évanouis à la vue des aiguilles ? Au moins sa explique maintenant ta perte de conscience quand Janes ta menacée avec une seringue truquée remplie d'eau avec du sucre m'annonça-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Persifla-t-elle comme si c'était des plus amusants.

Je ne répondis pas. Refermant les yeux, je combattis de toutes tes mes forces la nausée, lèvres closes.

'' Elle... elle ne voulait pas me droguer pour me violer... bégayais-je.

'' Non elle voulait juste te faire peur avec une vrai seringue truqué remplie d'eau sucrée. Pour te donner bon goût, et il n'y avait pas aiguille dedans. Et tu as dit un peu comme en ce moment de prendre un sceau d'eau ou autre chose pour t'arrosée. Continuait-elle euphorique.

J'ignore comment elle se débrouilla pour pousser la porte avec moi dans ses pattes mais, soudain, une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa et je devinai que j'étais à l'intérieur.

'' Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria une voix féminine.

'' Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie, expliqua Elizabeth.

J'ouvris les paupières. J'étais à l'accueil, et Elizabeth longeait le comptoir à grands pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Mme Copes, la secrétaire à cheveux rouges, courut en avant pour lui tenir le battant. Surprise, l'infirmière aux allures de grand-mère s'arracha à son roman lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce et me déposa doucement sur l'alèse en papier craquant qui recouvrait le matelas de vinyle brun d'un des lits. Puis il alla s'adosser contre un mur, aussi loin que l'endroit étriqué le lui permettait. Son regard brillait d'excitation.

'' Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance, elle a peur des aiguilles a causé je crois qu'un de ses clients à tenter de droguer pour pouvoir coucher avec lui et sa la terrifier depuis, rassura-t-elle l'infirmière. On pratiquait un test sanguin en science Nat.

'' Oh ça ne rate jamais, acquiesça la veille dame, du ton de celle qui en avait vu d'autres, mais habitude c'est les peurs du sang c'est bien la première fois que c'est les aiguilles par contre.

Elizabeth étouffa un rire.

'' Reste allongée un moment, petite, ça va passer.

'' Je sais, soupirai-je.

Mes haut-le-cœur s'estompaient déjà.

'' Ça t'arrive souvent ?

'' Chaque fois qu'il y a une Seringue avec une aiguille, sa arrive même avec des aiguilles à coudre aussi. Avouai-je.

Elizabeth toussa pour dissimuler un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

'' Sa doit être vraiment marrant de te voir dans une période où on doit te faire vaccinée.

'' très drôle Balth, sa m'est arrivé et chaque fois je les accuse de viole a moins que je tombe directe sans conscience.

'' Tu peux retourner en cours l'informa l'infirmière.

'' Je suis censé rester avec elle.

Elle avait parlé avec tellement d'autorité que la grand-mère n'insista pas, s'en tenant à une moue contrariée.

'' Je vais chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petite, enchaîna-t-elle avant de filer hors de la pièce.

'' Tu avais raison, marmonnai-je.

'' C'est souvent le cas. À propos de quoi, cette fois ?

'' Sécher et bon pour les santés sexuelles.

Je m'entraînais à respirer de façon égale.

'' Janes m'a flanqué une sacrée frousse, admit-elle après un bref silence, comme si elle confessait là une faiblesse humiliante. Elle a cru que Mike Newton s'apprêtait à aller enterrer ta dépouille dans la forêt. Et se demandais si sa serais une bonne occasion de t'empailler comme poupée sexuelle.

'' Ha, Ha.

Je commençais à me sentir mieux.

'' Franchement, j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine. J'ai craint un instant de devoir venger ton assassinat.

'' Pauvre Mike. Je parie qu'il est furax.

'' Ton client me déteste je ne serais surement pas admis dans sa maison clos, admit gaiement Elizabeth.

'' Tu n'en sais rien c'est pas lui qui dirige la maison, objectai-je avant de me demander brusquement si, au contraire, elle le savait très bien.

'' J'en suis sûr, je l'ai lu sur son visage.

'' Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies aperçus ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le lycée.

J'étais presque remise, maintenant. Mon malaise serait passé plus vite si j'avais avalé quelque chose au déjeuner. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas plus mal que j'aie eu l'estomac vide.

'' Je baisais Janes dans la voiture en écoutant un CD dans ma voiture.

De sa part, une réponse aussi normale m'étonna. La porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière réapparut, une compresse froide à la main.

— Tiens, me dit-elle en le déposant sur mon front. Tu as repris des couleurs.

— Je crois que ça va, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Rien qu'un petit bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Pas de vertige. Les murs vert menthe restèrent à leur place. Au moment où la grand-mère allait m'ordonner de me rallonger, le battant s'entrebâilla de nouveau, et Mme Copes passa la tête à l'intérieur.

'' Nous en avons un deuxième, annonça-t-elle.

Je bondis sur mes pieds afin de libérer la place pour le prochain invalide.

'' Tenez, je n'en ai pas besoin, déclarai-je en rendant sa compresse à l'infirmière.

Mike entra en titubant. Il soutenait une autre élève de notre cours de biologie, Lee Stephen. Ce dernier était jaunâtre mais cette fois était des signes différents du mien lui il avait peur du sang, Elizabeth et moi reculâmes pour leur laisser le champ libre.

'' Flûte, marmonna Elizabeth. Va dans le bureau, Bella.

Décontenancée, je le regardai.

'' Fais-moi confiance et file.

Tournant rapidement les talons, j'attrapai la porte avant qu'elle se referme et m'éjectai de l'infirmerie, Elizabeth à mes basques.

— Tu m'as obéi, pour une fois, s'étonna-t-il.

— J'ai détecté l'odeur du sang quand ils sont piqués, expliquai-je en fronçant le nez.

Contrairement à moi, Lee n'avait pas flanché rien qu'en observant les autres.

— Pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur.

— Pour moi si quand ils sont piquier et il a un mélange de rouille... et de métal. Qui me rend malade et cet cette odeur qui me fait évanouir.

Elle me dévisagea avec une expression insondable.

'' Quoi ?

'' Rien.

Mike surgit dans la pièce. Il nous balaya brièvement du regard. Sa façon d'observer Elizabeth me confirma qu'il détestait cette dernière. Maussade, il se tourna vers moi.

'' Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, me lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

'' Contente-toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches, répliquai-je.

'' Le test est fini, bougonna-t-il. Tu reviens en cours ?

'' Tu plaisantes ? Je me retrouverais aussi sec ici.

'' Mouais. Au fait, tu es partante pour ce week-end ? La balade à la mer ?

Tout en me parlant. Il adressa un nouveau coup d'œil peu amène à Elizabeth qui, appuyée au comptoir surchargé, était perdu dans la contemplation du vide, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

'' Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en adoptant le ton le plus amical donc j'étais capable. C'était entendu, non ?

'' Rendez-vous au magasin de mon père, alors. À dix heures.

Il toisa Elizabeth derechef. Apparemment, il s'inquiétait d'en avoir trop dit. Tout dans son attitude laissait clairement entendre que l'invitation ne le concernait pas.

'' J'y serai, promis-je.

'' On se voit en gym, terminait Mike en se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la sortie.

'' C'est ça.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, sa figure ronde vaguement boudeuse, puis franchit lentement le seuil, les épaules bases j'eus un élan de remords. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir affronter sa déception au cours suivant.

'' Ah, la gym ! Grognai-je.

'' Je peux arranger ça.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à Elizabeth, maintenant tout près de moi.

'' Va t'asseoir et tâche d'avoir l'air malade, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ce n'était pas très difficile. J'étais pâle à présent vu que le bronzage avait disparu depuis des lustres et mon évanouissement avait laissé une pellicule de transpiration sur mon visage. Je m'affalai sur une des chaises pliantes et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Je ressortais toujours épuisée de mes accès de faiblesse.

Au comptoir, Elizabeth parlait doucement.

'' Madame Copes ?

'' Oui ?

'' Bella a cours de gym, après, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bien. En fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la ramener chez elle. Vous croyez que vous pourriez lui épargner cette épreuve ?

Sa voix ressemblait à du miel onctueux. Je devinai que ses pupilles étaient encore plus irrésistibles.

'' Et toi, Eliza, tu as aussi besoin d'un mot d'excuse ? Pépia la secrétaire d'une ton aguicheuse.

Pourquoi étais-je incapable de prendre des intonations pareilles ?

'' Non, j'ai Mme Goff, elle comprendra.

'' Bon, c'est d'accord. Tu te sens mieux, Bella ? Me lâcha Mme Copes.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, à peine cabotine.

'' Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ?

Maintenant qu'il tournait le dos à la secrétaire, Elizabeth s'autorisait à persifler.

'' Je me débrouillerai.

Je me levai prudemment – ça allait. Elle me tint la porte un sourire poli aux lèvres mais le regard moqueur. Je sortis dans le brouillard froid et léger qui venait de tomber. Ça me fit du bien – c'était la première fois que j'étais heureuse de l'humidité permanente que déversait le ciel – et nettoya mon visage de sa sueur collante.

'' Ça vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade, ne serait-ce que pour manquer la gym, dis-je tandis qu'elle me suivait dehors. Merci.

'' De rien.

Il fixait l'horizon, les yeux plissés sous les assauts de la pluie.

'' Tu viendras ? Samedi ?

J'aurais bien aimé quoique cela parût hautement improbable. Je le voyais mal s'entasser dans une voiture avec les autres élèves du lycée. Il n'était pas du même monde. Mais le simple espoir de la voir en bikini suffisait à m'excite sexuelle un peu à la perspective de cette virée.

'' Ou allez-vous, exactement ? S'enquit-t-elle, toujours aussi distant.

'' À La Push, First Beach, pour être exacte.

Ses traits se crispèrent imperceptiblement, mais je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son expression. Me jetant un coup d'œil en biais, elle m'adressa une moue sarcastique.

'' Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.

'' Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Soupirai-je.

'' Soyons sympa avec ton pauvre client sexuel, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde.

Une lueur malicieuse dansa dans son pupille. Cette éventualité le réjouissait plus que de raison.

'' Maudit Mike, marmonnai-je, préoccupée par la manière dont Elizabeth avait dit « toi et moi », qui me plaisait un peu trop.

Nous avions atteint le parking. Je tournai à gauche en direction de ma fourgonnette. Elizabeth attrapa mon coupe-vent et me tira sèchement en arrière.

'' Ou crois-tu aller, comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, offensé.

'' Bien... à la maison.

'' J'ai promis de te ramener saine et sauve chez toi. Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état ?

Elle était presque indignée.

'' Quel état ? Et ma voiture ?

'' Alice te la déposera avec Janes après les cours.

Elle me remorquait vers son propre véhicule avec tant de vivacité que j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse. Serait-ce arrivé, elle m'aurait probablement traînée par terre.

'' Lâchez-moi ! Criais-je.

Elle m'ignora et je titubai comme un crabe jusqu'à la Volvo, mais se pétrifiais et ne me lâcha pas elle avait oublié que Janes était encore dans la voiture en train de s'habiller.

'' Janes sort vite de la voiture et dégage.

'' Pourquoi Lizzie chérie tu ne me remmenas pas. J'ai été gentille avec toi.

'' Tu embarque avec Alice ce soir petite putain.

'' Grrr je veux rester avec Bella moi je prendrais soin d'elle derrière la voiture en orgie, y plein de vraie seringue cette sous le banquette qui sont installer dans le siège ou on a baiser. Rigolait-t-elle moqueuse.

'' Pas question salope dégage.

Janes soupirais de déception et me jetais un regard noir à moi. Et sortais flambant nue devant Bella et disparut. Bella en était pétrifié. Elizabeth disait la vérité que sa crise avait interrompu son activité sexuelle avec elle.

Une fois Janes disparut, elle me libéra enfin. Je m'affalai contre la portière passagère.

'' Quelle délicatesse de virée ta femme pour moi ! Me révoltai-je.

'' C'est ouvert, à présent qu'elle a décampé, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer en s'installant derrière le volant.

'' Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule !

Debout à côté de la voiture, je fulminais. Il pleuvait plus fort, à présent, et comme je n'avais pas mis ma capuche, mes cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos. Elle baissa la fenêtre automatique et se pencha vers moi par-dessus le siège.

'' Monte, Bella.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais en train de calculer mes chances de parvenir à ma fourgonnette avant qu'il ne me rattrape mais avais oublié que Janes n'était pas loin. Avouons-le, elles ne pesaient pas bien lourd.

'' Je te jure que je te traînerai là-bas par le fouet s'il le faut, me prévint-t-elle, comme s'il avait deviné mes plans.

Je cédai en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Ce n'était pas très réussi. J'avais l'air d'un chaton à demi noyé, et mes chaussures gorgées d'eau chuintèrent.

'' Tout cela est inutile, lâchai-je avec raideur.

Il laissa passer. Tripotant les boutons, il augmenta le chauffage et baissa le volume du lecteur CD. Nous sortîmes du parking. Décidée à ne pas lui décocher un mot de tout le trajet, j'adoptai une mine renfrognée de rigueur. Malheureusement, je reconnus la musique, et ma curiosité l'emporta sur mes résolutions.

 _'' Clair de Lune ?_ M'exclamai-je, surprise.

'' Tu connais Debussy ? Riposta-t-elle, tout aussi éberlué.

'' Pas bien, admis-je. Ma mère est fan de classique et son producteur met toujours Debussy en introduction dans ses films porno. Je ne reconnais que mes morceaux préférés des introductions de film de cul.

'' C'est également l'un de mes préférés mais pour Janes par contre elle préfère Beethoven quand je veux m'amuser avec elle. Je l'assomme en fessant le début 6 e symphonie avec sa tête pour la calmer : bang, bang, bang, bang sa rendais dingue mon père quand on fait sa dans notre sous-sol.

Je m'esclaffais de la blague musical Les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, elle s'abîma dans ses pensées. J'écoutai le piano et m'installai plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir gris clair. Il était impossible de résister à la mélodie familière et apaisante. Dehors, la pluie gommait les contours de toutes choses, les réduisant à des tâches grises et vertes. Je m'aperçus que nous roulions très vite ; la voiture avançait cependant avec tant de souplesse que je ne sentais pas la vitesse. Seuls les bâtiments qu'défilaient laissaient deviner notre allure.

'' En dehors des films porno, de quoi ta mère à l'air ? Me demanda-t-elle, soudain.

Tournant brièvement la tête vers elle, je constatai qu'il m'étudiait avec curiosité.

'' Elle me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jolie dans les pornos.

Elle sourcilla, perplexe.

'' Je tiens pas mal de Charlie, expliquai-je. Elle est plus extravertie sexuellement, plus courageuse que moi. Irresponsable quand elle ne baisse pas, un peu excentrique sur ses goûts de style de tournage de film de cul. Sa cuisine est imprévisible et parfois elle met des somnifères sans aiguille pour pouvoir me baiser en film de cul. Je l'adore faire l'amour avec elle en tournage.

Parler d'elle me déprimait, et je me tus.

'' Quel âge as-tu, Bella ? Je croyais que le mineur n'était pas autorisé à faire des films de cul.

Pour une raison que je ne pus identifier, sa voix contenait des accents de frustration. Elle avait arrêté la voiture, et je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivées. La pluie était si dense que j'avais du mal à distinguer la maison. On aurait dit que la Volvo avait plongé dans une rivière.

'' Dix-sept ans, et oui être star principale d'un film en tant que mineur est illégal à forks mais pas à las Vegas ou c'est 16, ou figurante ne l'est pas.

'' Tu fais plus, déclara-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur qui déclencha mes rires. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

'' C'est pour ça que on me fait rentrer dans les tournages porno, ma mère passe son temps à répéter à tout le monde que j'avais trente-cinq ans à ma naissance et je suis un peu plus forte dans la force de l'âge pour jouer des porno chaque année. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte, ajouta-je en soupirant. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'allure d'une lycéenne.

Elle me gratifia d'une grimace et changea de sujet.

'' Pourquoi ta mère une star de porno reconnue a épousée son producteur Phil ?

Je fus surprise qu'elle se souvînt du prénom. Je ne l'avais mentionnée qu'une fois, presque deux mois plus tôt. Je réfléchis un moment.

'' Elle... elle est trop nympho pour son âge. Je crois que Phil lui donne l'impression d'être plus jeune quand il tourne. Et puis, elle est folle de ses tournages de lui.

Je secouai la tête. Cette attirance restait un mystère pour moi.

'' Tu approuves ?

'' Quelle importance ? Je veux qu'elle soit sexuellement heureuse... et il est ce dont elle a envie.

'' C'est très généreux... je me demande...

'' Oui ?

'' Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit le client que tu choisies ?

Tout à coup, ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec intensité.

'' Je... je crois, balbutiai-je. Mais c'est elle la mère nympho, après tout. C'est un peu différent.

'' Alors, pas un type de cliente trop effrayant, j'imagine.

'' Avec tout eux qui m'ont passée sur le corps, je ne crois pas que ça la dérangerait, qu'entends-tu par-là ? Une sadomasochiste, pleine de piercings sur toute la figure et une collection de tatouages ? J'ai m'en suis déjà taper comme ça en porno tu seras.

'' C'est une des définitions possibles du mot.

'' Quel est la tienne ?

Elle ignora ma question pour m'en poser une autre, un vague sourire illuminant ses traits.

— Penses-tu que je pourrais passer pour effrayant ?

Je méditai quelques instants, hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et proférer un mensonge. J'optai pour la vérité.

— Euh... oui. Si tu le voulais.

— As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?

Son visage asiatique était tout à coup très sérieux.

'' Non.

Mais j'avais répondu trop vite, car le sourire resurgit.

'' Et toi, vas-tu me parler de ta famille ? Attaquai-je pour détourner son attention. Elle doit être sexuellement plus intéressante que la mienne. Tu es chinoise apparemment.

Aussitôt elle retrouva sa prudence amusée naturelle.

'' Moitié chinois moitié roumaine et Que veux-tu savoir ?

'' Les Balth t'ont adopté.

'' Non. Je suis une hua, mon père est mon géniteur, c'est mon côté chinois autrement dit.

J'hésitai une seconde, puis me lançai :

'' Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère et comment elle s'appelle ?

'' C'est une longue histoire mais c'est bien sa femme roumaine et elle s'appelle Annja bath.

'' A Janes aussi ?

'' Non, elle est adoptée tout comme Alice, sa compagne Rosalie et Alec son frère jumeaux de Janes et Hermet qui sort avec Alice et Rosalie en même temps. Je suis la seule fille biologique de Mei Hua et de Annja Balth.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée au parent de Alice.

'' Ils sont morts il y a des années, du sida je crois, mais ce pas certain. Elle en était atteinte aussi quand on la trouver dans un asile de fou.

'' Désolée.

'' Si je me souviens bien, elle a n'a aucun souvenir. Mei et Annja les ont remplacées depuis si longtemps.

'' Et elle les aime.

C'était une affirmation. La tendresse de sa voix avait suffi à m'en convaincre.

'' Oui. Elle dit toujours qu'il ait meilleurs baiseurs au monde pour elle. Mais bon elle préféré les femmes autrefois et maintenant d'emmerder rosalie pour avoir Hermet elle est devenue bisexuelle, j'avais oublié qu'elle était vu sortais avec Hermet à présent mais avant c'était moi son ex copine avec Janes. Parfois elle se remet avec moi quand Rosalie accapare sexuellement trop son mari pour la rendre jalouse.

'' Tu as beaucoup de chance. Et toi aussi tu es lesbienne non.

'' Au deux, j'adore les hommes pour les pornos autant que les femmes, mais j'ai une préférence nette pour les femmes. J'en suis conscient.

'' Et Janes et son frère jumeau ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du tableau de bord.

'' Mon frère et ma sœur, sans parler Alec et Janes vont être furieux si je les fais languir sous l'averse.

'' Ah désolé, il faut que tu y ailles, j'aurais voulu que tu restes pour baiser en client.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa voiture.

'' Une prochaine fois, de ton côté, tu préfères sûrement récupérer ta fourgonnette en bonne état avant que le Chauffeur Swan rentre, histoire de ne pas avoir à mentionner le petit incident de tout à l'heure.

'' Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant, ronchonnai-je. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets sexuels, à forks.

Elle éclata d'un drôle de rire.

'' Amuse-toi bien à la mer... Joli temps pour baiser, ajoute-t-elle, allusion à la pluie qui dégringolait.

'' Je te vois, demain ?

'' Non. Alec et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Lançai-je en priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas trop ma déception.

Une pute avait le droit de demandé ça à une future cliente, non ?

'' Une redonnée d'orgie familiale du côté de Goat Rocks, au sud du Mont Rainier.

Je me rappelai Charlie mentionnait que les Balth allait souvent camper pour faire des orgies en pleine nature.

'' Ah bon. Profites-en bien a ligotée Janes a un arbre surtout, lui souhaita-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir trompé, cependant.

'' Accepterais-tu de me rendre service, ce week-end ?

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses pupilles d'or incandescent dans les miennes pour jouer à fond de leur pouvoir. J'acquiesçai, tétanisée.

'' Ne le prends pas mal, continua-t-elle, mais j'ai l'Impression que tu es de ces gens qui attirer les accidents comme un aimant sexuelle pour tes clients. Alors... tâche de ne pas tomber à l'eau ni de te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Par contre je t'autorise à autant orgie que tu veux, sa par contre ça ne me dérange pas du tout ?

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. En vain, car ma fascination sexuelle s'était évanouie en entendant ses paroles – je le fusillai du regard.

— On verra ! Aboyai-je en bondissant sous la pluie.

Je claquai la portière derrière moi avec une violence inutile. Elle s'éloigna sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Histoire effrayante et Orgie indienne.

Assise dans ma chambre, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le troisième acte de Macbeth. En réalité, je guette le bruit annonçant ma Chevrolet. J'aurais cru que, en dépit du fracas de la pluie, j'aurais détecté son rugissement. Pourtant, lorsque j'allai pour la énième fois jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ma voiture, soudain, était là.

J'aurais aimé échapper à la journée du lendemain. Ce vendredi se révéla d'ailleurs à la hauteur de mes réticences. Il y est, bien sûr, les commentaires sur mon évanouissement dû à ma phobie des aiguilles. Jessica, en particulier, sembla prendre beaucoup de plaisir à colporter l'histoire. Heureusement, Mike ne se prêta pas aux racontars, et nul ne parut être au courant de l'implication d'Elizabeth. Cela n'empêcha pas Jessica de me bombarder de questions à propos de notre déjeuner en tête-à-tête.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Elizabeth Balth, hier ? Me demanda-t-elle en maths.

'' Aucune idée, répondis-je, sincère. Elle ne me l'a pas vraiment dit.

'' Tu avais l'air sacrément en rogne, insista-t-elle.

'' Ah bon ? Éludai-je.

'' Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je la voyais s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille. Bizarre.

'' En effet mais ça c'était à cause qu'elle était disputée avec sa copine par contre.

Ma retenue eut le don de l'agacer, et elle écarta ses boucles sombres avec impatience – j'imagine qu'elle avait escompté me tirer quelques ragots à se mettre sous la dent.

Le pire fut que je _la_ guettai quand même, alors que je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Quand j'entrai à la cafétéria avec Jessica et Mike, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa table, ou Rosalie, Alice et Hermet discutaient, penchés les uns vers les autres. Pas plus que je ne pus empêcher la morosité de me submerger lorsque je compris que j'ignorais combien de temps se passerait avant que je le révise.

Dans mon groupe habituel, tout le monde ne parlait que des projets du lendemain. Mike avait retrouvé son entrain, extrêmement confiant dans les services météorologiques locaux qui avaient promis du soleil. Je n'y croirais que quand je l'aurais vu. Mais le temps s'était réchauffé, presque seize degrés. La sortie ne serait peut-être pas totalement nulle.

Au cours du déjeuner, j'interceptai plusieurs regards peu amènes de Lauren. Je n'en compris la raison que quand notre groupe quitta la cantine. Je marchais juste derrière elle, à une dizaine de centimètres de ses cheveux lustrés blond platine, ce dont elle n'était visiblement pas consciente. " … ne sais pas pourquoi cette star de porno Bella (mon nom presque craché de mépris) ne s'assied dorénavant pas avec les Balth", la surprise-je en train de marmonner à Mike. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué quelle voix déplaisante et nasale elle avait, et je fus stupéfaite de la méchanceté si semblable à Janes qui en suintait. Je ne la connaissais vraiment pas bien, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'elle me déteste autant que Janes – enfin à mon avis.

'' C'est mon amie même si je la paie, me défendit mon client avec loyauté, quoique d'un ton un peu possessif. Elle mange avec nous.

Je m'arrêtai afin de laisser passer Jess et Angela. Je ne tenais pas à en entendre plus.

Ce soir-là au dîner, Charlie parut ravi de mon excursion à La Push. S'il se sentait sûrement coupable de m'abandonner à la maison durant les week-ends, il avait néanmoins consacré suffisamment d'années à se construire mes habitudes sexuelles pour les briser maintenant. Bien sûr, il connaissait le nom de tous ceux qui seraient de la partie, ainsi que leurs parents et les grands-parents sans doute. Il approuvait. Je me demandai s'il serait aussi favorable à mon projet de me rendre à faire le trottoir de Seattle en compagnie D'Elizabeth Balth. Non que j'eusse l'intention de l'en avertir.

'' Papa, demandai-je d'un air d'un air décontracté, tu connais un coin qui s'appelle... Goat Rocks, un truc du genre ? Je crois que c'est au sud du mont Rainier.

'' Oui, pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

'' Des gens parlaient d'aller tournée un porno en y campant.

'' Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un tournage. Il y a trop d'ours. On y va en général que pour la saison de chasse.

'' Oh, on m'a sans doute fait une farce alors.

J'avais espéré m'offrir une grasse matinée mais, le samedi, une luminosité inhabituelle me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux sur une clarté jaune qui illuminait mes carreaux. Incroyable ! Je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour vérifier. Je ne rêvais pas – le soleil brillait. Certes trop bas dans le ciel, pourtant c'était bien lui. Des nuages bordaient l'horizon, mais laissaient place à une grande tâche bleue au milieu. Je traînassai aussi longtemps que possible devant ma vitre, me régalant du spectacle, craignant qu'il ne s'effaçât et je m'éloignais.

 _Chez Newton -_ Le spécialiste des activités de plein air et au sous-sol" - se trouvait au nord de la ville. J'étais déjà passé devant sans m'y arrêter : ayant banni lesdites activités pour un bon moment, je n'avais aucun besoin de matériel. Sur le parking, je me garai à côté de la Suburbain de Mike et de la Sentra de Tyler. Y étaient attroupés Éric et deux garçons avec qui je partageais mes cours et dont j'étais presque sûre qu'ils s'appelaient Ben et Connor. Jess, flanquée d'Angela et Lauren, était entourée de trois filles parmi lesquelles une sur laquelle j'étais tombée en cours de gym le vendredi. Elle m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard mauvais quand je sortis de ma fourgonnette et échangea des messes basses avec Lauren qui secoua ses cheveux blonds et me gratifia d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

Ça promettait donc d'être un de ces jours _sans._ Mike, lui, parut content de me voir.

'' Tu es venue ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il ferait beau, aujourd'hui ?

'' Et ne t'avais-je pas dit que je serais là ?

'' Nous n'attendons plus que Lee et Samantha... à moins que tu aies invité quelqu'un.

Et aussi pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'Elizabeth apparaisse.

'' Tu monteras dans ma voiture ? Me proposa Mike, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse. C'est ça ou le minibus de la mère de Lee, à moins que ta vielle van nous le permet sans tombée en panne.

'' Très drôle, bien sûr ça ne me dérange pas.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement facile de lui faire plaisir.

'' Tu pourras t'installer devant, promit-il.

Je dissimulais mon dépit. Il n'était pas aussi facile de faire plaisir à la fois à Mike et à Jessica. Celle-ci nous observait d'un air renfrogné. Heureusement, le nombre joua en ma faveur. Lee vint avec deux personnes de plus et, tout à coup, chaque siège fut nécessaire. Je réussis à coincer Jess entre Mike et moi sur le siège avant de la Suburbain. Mike aurait pu montrer un peu plus de joie mais, au moins, sa future cavalière fut rassérénée.

La Push n'était distante de Forks que de vingt-cinq kilomètres. La route était pour l'essentiel bordée de forêts denses et somptueuses et, deux fois, nous croisâmes les méandres de la large rivière Quileute. Je me réjouis d'avoir la place près de la fenêtre. Nous avions baissé les carreaux- la voiture devenait un peu étouffante, avec neuf personnes à bord – et je tâchai d'absorber un maximum de soleil.

J'avais beaucoup fréquenté les plages autour de La Push pendant mes étés à me faire des clients à Forks, et le croissant long de deux kilomètres de First Beach m'était familier. La vue était toujours aussi époustouflante. Les vagues couleurs acier, même par beau temps, s'abattaient, moutonneuses, sur la côte rocheuse grise.

Des îles aux falaises escarpées émergeaient des eaux du port ; leurs sommets étaient découpés en multiples pics et plantés de hauts sapins austères. La plage n'était qu'une mince bande de sable le long de l'eau, vite remplacée par des millions de grandes pierres lisses qui, de loin, paraissaient uniformément ardoise mais qui, de plus près, couvraient toutes les palettes de la roche : ocre foncé, vert océan, lavande, gris-bleu, or terne. La laisse de haute mer était jonchée de bois flotté, énormes troncs blanchis par les vagues salées, certain amalgamée à la lisière de la forêt, d'autres gisant, isolés, juste au-delà de l'atteinte du ressac.

Un vent vif, frais et chargé de sel soufflait du large. Des pélicans flottaient au gré de la houle tandis que des mouettes blanches et un aigle solitaire tournoyaient au-dessus. Les nuages bordaient toujours le ciel, menaçant de l'envahir à tout moment mais, pour l'instant, le soleil brillait bravement dans son halo bleu.

Nous descendîmes sur la plage derrière Mike, qui nous conduisit jusqu'à un cercle de rondins apportés par la mer qui avait visiblement déjà servi à abriter des pique-niques comme le nôtre. Un foyer plein de cendres froides en occupait le centre. Éric et le garçon qui, d'après moi, s'appelait Ben, allèrent ramasser des branches mortes bien sèches à l'orée de la forêt et eurent tôt fait d'ériger un assemblage en forme de tipi au-dessus des reste noircis des feux de camps précédents.

'' As-tu déjà vu brûler du bois flotté ? Me demanda Mike.

J'étais assise sur l'un des troncs décolorés. Les autres filles s'étaient regroupées et discutaient avec entrain de part et d'autre de moi.

'' Non, répondis-je.

Mike s'agenouilla près du foyer et enflamma une brindille à l'aide d'un briquet. Il plaça soigneusement son tison au milieu de l'échafaudage.

'' Ça va te plaire, alors. Regarde bien les couleurs.

Il incendia une nouvelle branchette et la positionna à côté de la première. La flamme ne tarda pas à lécher le bois.

'' Elles sont bleues ! M'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

'' C'est le sel. Chouette, non ?

Après avoir installé un troisième brandon là où la flambée n'avait pas encore pris, il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Heureusement, Jess était juste de l'autre côté. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'entreprit. Je contemplai les drôles de flammes vertes et bleues qui montaient vers le ciel.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à discuter, quelques garçons proposèrent une balade aux bassins de marée naturels tout proches. Pour moi, ce fut un dilemme. D'un côté, j'adorais ces vastes piscines d'eau de mer laissées par le ressac. Enfant, elles m'avaient fascinée ; elles étaient l'une des rares choses que j'avais envie de voir lorsque je venais à Forks. De l'autre, j'étais tombée dedans plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Ce qui n'était pas trop grave à sept ans, surveillés par mon père. Cela me rappela la demande D'Elizabeth – ne pas prendre de bain forcé.

Ce fut Lauren qui força ma décision. Elle refusa de se promener, car elle n'avait absolument pas les chaussures adéquates. La plupart des filles, sauf Jessica et Angela, choisirent-elles aussi à leur tenir compagnie avant de me lever sans bruit pour me joindre aux randonneurs. Mike accueillit ma présence par un immense sourire.

Le trajet n'était pas long, mais perdre le ciel de vue dans les sous-bois m'oppressa. La lumière verte des frondaisons détonnait étrangement avec les rires adolescents qui fusaient, elle était trop glauque et menaçante pour s'harmoniser avec le badinage du groupe. Je devais prêter attention à chacun de mes pas, évitant prudemment les racines par terre et les branches au-dessus de moi, et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver à la traîne. Je finis par émerger de ce confinement émeraude et débouchai de nouveau sur les rochers de la côte. C'était marée basse, et un chenal s'était formé sur la grève. Le long de ses rives couvertes de galets, des creux d'eau peu profonds qui ne se vidaient jamais complètement grouillaient de vie.

Je pris garde à ne pas trop me pencher au-dessus de ces océans miniatures. Les autres, pleines, d'audace, sautaient de rocher en rocher et se perchaient périlleusement à leur extrême bord. Je dénichai une pierre à peu près stable dominant l'un des plus grands bassins et m'y assis avec prudence, fascinée par l'aquarium naturel qui s'étalait à mes pieds. Les lumineux bouquets d'anémones ondulaient sans fin au gré d'un courant invisible, des coquillages chantournés filaient sur le pourtour de la vasque en cachant les crabes, des étoiles de mer s'agrippaient, immobiles, aux rocher et les unes aux autres tandis qu'une minuscule anguille noire striée de blanc sinuait entre les algues d'un vert éclatant, attendant le retour de la mer. J'étais tout entière au spectacle, à l'exception d'une petite partie de mon cerveau qui s'interrogeait sur ce qu'Elizabeth était en train de faire, mais j'imaginais effectivement en train de baiser Janes sa putain de copine finalement et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait dit si à la place elle aurait été avec moi.

Les garçons finirent par avoir faim, et je me relevai, raide, pour les suivre. Ce coup-ci, je m'efforçai de garder le rythme en traversant les bois, et, naturellement, je tombai plusieurs fois, récoltant quelques égratignures sur les paumes et tachant ma jupe de vers au milieu des genoux. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire, aurais pu perdre ma bonbonne anti-agression qu'avais dans ma poche.

De retour à First Beach, nous découvrîmes que le groupe que nous y avions laissé s'était agrandi. Nous rapprochant, nous distinguâmes les chevelures d'un noir de jais et la peau cuivrée et la poitrine bavant d'adolescente en bikini de la réserve venus bavarder. La nourriture circulait déjà, et les gars se précipitèrent pour réclamer leur part tandis qu'Éric nous présentait au fur et à mesure que nous regagnions le cercle de bois flotté. Angela et moi arrivâmes bonnes dernières. Lorsque Éric prononça mon nom, je remarquai qu'une des Indiennes plus jeunes que moi d'un an, assis sur une pierre proche du foyer, me regardait avec intérêt perverse. Je m'installai près d'Angela, et Mike nous apporta des sandwiches et un choix de canettes, cependant que celui qui semblait être la celle la plus âgé de nos visiteuses, récitait les prénoms de ses sept camarades. Tout ce que je retins, ce qu'un qu'une des filles s'appelait Leah et le Gamin Seth et le plus jeune mais pas du tout jasant Jacob que Leah semblait supportée sa présence à contrecœur.

La compagnie d'Angela était relaxante, car elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler le silence en bavardant. Elle me laissa toute liberté de méditer pendant notre repas. Je réfléchis à la façon chaotique dont le temps paraissait s'écouler à Forks, passant à toute vitesse par moments pour ne laisser surnager dans ma mémoire que quelques images isolées plus distinctes que les autres, mais ralentissant aussi parfois, chaque seconde lourde de sens et se gravant dans mon esprit. Je savais exactement ce qui différenciait des deux tempos, et cela m'ennuyait.

Durant le pique-nique, les nuages commencèrent à grignoter furtivement le ciel bleu, dissimulant quelquefois le soleil, dessinant de longues ombres sur la plage et noircissant les vagues. Après le déjeuner, les gens s'égaillèrent par deux ou trois. Certains choisirent de longer la grève en essayant de sauter de rocher en rocher au-dessus des eaux tumultueuses ; d'autres se préparèrent pour une deuxième expédition aux bassins de marée. Mike, suivi à la trace par Jessica, décida de se rendre au village, et quelques-uns de nos visiteurs les escortèrent, tandis que leurs camarades se joignaient à la balade. Je finis par me retrouver seule sur mon rondin en compagnie de Lauren et de Tyler, qui s'occupaient avec le lecteur CD que quelqu'un avait pensé à apporter, et de trois adolescents de la réserve assis à divers endroits du cercle. Parmi eux, le un dénommé Jacob et le plus jeune des garçons, celui qui avait joué les porte-parole.

Quelques minutes après qu'Angela fut partie avec les randonneurs, Seth et Leah s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à côté de moi et a présent je les reconnaissais, était mes anciens gardiens sexuels quand était enfant, il avait drôlement grandi surtout Leah ils paraissaient avoir quatorze, peut-être quinze ans à présent, et avait de longs cheveux noirs luisants retenus par un élastique au niveau de la nuque pour Leah. Leur peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse ; ses yeux sombres étaient profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats prononcés de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. L'un dans l'autre, un fort joli visage. Néanmoins, cette impression positive fut gâchée dès que son frère ouvrit la bouche.

'' Ça alors tu es Isa Swan, comme tu as grandi depuis que on te gardait dit Seth en s'approchant de moi et m'embrassais pour me taquiner.

À croire que je retombais carrément en enfance quand il m'embrassait comme ça.

'' Seth c'est Bella à présent et je tes carrément pas demander de m'embrasse tu sais bien que je déteste ça en public

'' Désolé sa fessais longtemps que je t'avais plus vu. S'excusa-t-il. Alors il va bien le van de mon père. Tu as cessé de faire du porno pour venir vivre avec nous.

''Oui très bien, Seth. Et hein ? je tes jamais promis ça.

'' Mais si mais si tu as promis à Leah de cessée de faire de la prostitution pour nous épousée tous les deux. Dit Seth en riant très fort pas vrai sœurette.

'' Exactement dit la jeune fille a la poitrine et au bikini trop petit pour elle.

'' Je me suis jamais ne promis à aucun de vous deux.

Les deux éclataient de rire.

'' La menteuse.

Charlie et Henry leur père nous avait souvent abandonnées ensemble durent mes visites, autrement on se fessait une orgie indienne entre frère et sœur et concubine qui était moi la concubine pendant qu'ils taquinaient l'était mes premiers clients sexuels de nympho excluent mon père. Et le temps d'avoir onze ans, j'avais piqué assez de crise pour mettre un terme à ces parties de viole de pêche.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous fait ici salle peste ?

'' On est en vacances et on cherche une pute pour nos orgie indienne et on la trouver. Leah s'ennuie elle a eu quelque problème de couple récemment et elle se demandait justement si elle ne devrait pas t'appelles pour l'amusée, mais on ne savait pas que tu étais revenue à forks alors désolé si on t'a pas donné de nouvelle.

J'étais ahurie. J'ignorais que Leah avait été en couple récemment et qu'apparemment sa semblais être mal terminée pour elle.

'' Ah désolé pour toi Leah.

Mais Leah changeait vite de sujet.

'' Alors, la wagonnette te plaît ?

'' Je l'adore. Elle roule comme une jeune fille.

'' Oui, à condition de ne pas trop la pousser. S'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai été drôlement content que Charlie l'achète. Mon père refusait que je bricole une autre voiture tant que nous avions celle-ci, qui marchait bien. Dit Leah.

'' Elle n'est pas si lente.

'' Tu as essayé de dépasser le cent ?

'' Non.

'' Tant mieux, ne t'y risque pas !

Il m'adressa un grand sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

'' Elle est super en cas de choc, offris-je en guise de défense.

'' Et tu ne nous as pas invitée à te sauter à l'intérieur bougonnais Leah.

'' c'était plutôt occupée.

'' Lily arrête de faire ta Harpie en manque de cul, je suis sûr que notre fiancée porno nous inviterait bientôt.

'' Ne m'appelle pas Lily, Seth.

'' En tout cas un tank n'en viendrait pas à bout, admit-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire, sauf peut-être Lily dans ses période prémenstruelle.

'' Argh. Seth tu es qu'un petit gamin prétentieux.

Bella éclatait de rire.

'' Comme ça, vous retapés des autos au lieu de violer des gamins que vous gardiez en gardienne d'enfant.

'' Quand j'ai du temps, et des pièces. Tu ne saurais pas ou je pourrais trouver un maître-cylindre pour une Coccinelle de 1984, par hasard ? Je pourrais te payer en échange de ton cul si tu veux ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il avait une voix séduisante, voilée.

'' Désolé, je n'en ai pas vu récemment. Mais je garderais l'œil ouvert si vous invitée à une orgie indienne.

Comme si je savais de quoi il parlait ! C'était cependant un interlocuteur agréable. Il me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant en m'examinant avec un air appréciateur que je commençais à identifier. D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer.

'' Tu connais Leah et Seth, Bella ? Demanda Lauren avec ce qui me parut bien d'insolence.

'' Depuis que je suis né, dit Leah en me bloquant la bouche de sa main, Charlie nous a signé un contrat de mariage indienne forcée à notre naissance comme contrat de gardiennage, donc on est et mon frère aussi, ses fiancées indiennes de la réserve.

Mais c'est importé quoi quelle connerie qu'elle pouvait dire parfois cette garce, je tentais de me défaire de son poing.

'' Oh, super, ta de jolie fiancée commenta-t-elle moqueuse, ses yeux plein de poison démentant son propos. Bella, ajoute-t-elle en me dévisageant avec soin, j'étais justement en train de dire à Tyler qu'il était dommage qu'aucun des Balth n'ait pu venir aujourd'hui. Personne n'a songé à les inviter ?

Ses prétendus regrets me laissèrent de marbre.

'' Les enfants du docteur Hua ? Intervient alors Jacob le plus vieux de leur ami et je le reconnais à présent c'était le fis de Billy black l'autre amis de Charlie qui était en chaise roulante depuis qui avait tomber d'un étage.

'' Oui. Tu les connais Jacob ? Lâcha Lauren en se tournant à demi vers lui, condescendante.

'' Les Balth ne viennent pas ici, ils en sont bannis de nos territoire, trancha-t-il en même temps que Seth.

Leah grognait furieuse me relâchais un peu brutalement et s'avançait vers le gamin.

'' La ferme black... dit-t-elle en le frappant d'un coup de poing qui le fit reculer.

'' Aie d'accord, d'accord je ne fessais que répondre à la question Lily.

'' Ne m'appelle plus Lily Black.

C'était choquée, je n'avais jamais entendu Leah parler de cette manière auparavant ni être violente non plus sauf avec Seth quand il était jeune. Son ton signifiait que le sujet était clos. Désireux de regagner son attention, Tyler demanda son avis sur un CD et il se désintéressa de nous. J'observais mes anciennes clientes à voix basse avec surprise, mais elle regardait en direction de la forêt, derrière nous. Elle et ce Jacob avait affirmé que les Balth ne venaient pas ici et qui en était bannis ; qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à s'aventurer dans les parages. J'éprouvais une impression étrange, que je tentais d'ignorer, sans succès. Seth interrompu mes réflexions.

'' Alors, Forks ne t'a pas encore rendue complètement dingue de manque de film de cul.

'' Dingue n'est pas le mot mais manque de film peut-être, rétorquai-je avec grimace.

Il rigola, complice. Préoccupée par la remarque sur les Hua, j'eus soudain une idée. Une idée idiote, sauf que je n'en trouvai pas de meilleure. J'espérais que le jeune Seth manquait d'expérience avec les filles et qu'il ne détecterait pas ma tentative à coup sûr de coucher avec lui en échange information.

J'ai envie de me balader le long de la plage et peut-être une petite orgie indienne, vous m'accompagnez ?

J'avais essayé d'imiter les façons qu'avait Elizabeth de vous regarder par-dessus ses cils. Je devais être loin du compte, mais les deux frères et sœur accepta ma proposition de baise sans hésiter. Nous prîmes la direction de la digue de bois flotté, au nord. Tandis que nous arpentions les roches multicolores, les nuages finirent par resserrer les rangs, et la mer s'assombrit cependant que la température chutait. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon coupe-vent.

'' Vous avez quel âge, seize ans ? Demandai-je en battant des paupières comme dans les films porno ou ma mère le fessais à la télé tout en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop nympho cependant.

'' Je viens juste d'en avoir 15, et Leah 15 aussi confessa-t-il, flatté.

'' Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus vieux tous les deux me récriai-je.

'' on est grand pour mon âge.

'' Tu viens souvent à forks dit-je en enlevant mon gilet et Leah défaisait mon soutien-gorge d'été transparent.

'' Non, pas tellement, admit-il, en plissant le front. Mais dès que j'aurais terminé la voiture de Leah surnommé Herbie on pourra s'y rendre autant que on voudra pour satisfaire des désire de film porno si tu veux. Enfin, quand Leah aura son permis.

'' Qui était cet autre type avec qui Lauren discutait ? Je l'ai trouvée un peu vieux pour traîner avec vous deux et il me semble familier aussi.

Tentative pour me ranger du côté des moyens vieux en montrant que je préférais la compagnie de Seth et Leah, qui semblaient ravie de me caresser mes seins nus.

'' Jacob Black est le plus jeune, le plus vieux il s'appelle Paul il y a 17 ans comme toi. C'est dit l'un est l'ex copains de Leah, et l'autre celui qui était son ancien rival quand ils ont sortie ensemble il est gentil mais un peu trop inconstants de tout manière ça n'a duré que 3 ou 4 ans pendant que tu étais parti à las Vegas. Leah le trompait évidement avec moi-même.

'' A causé premièrement c'est une salle connard qui me trompais avec des prostituées alors je me suis vengée alors bien sûr si tu étais restée avec nous ça ne m'aurais pas dérangée qui te trompe avec toi, il m'aurait invité à te sauter mais ce n'était pas toi sans vouloir te vexée Rajoutais Leah.

Seth rigolait ironique

'' Sauf c'est lui qui a commencée alors je me suis vengée à mon tour à ma manière.

'' Ah oui ? Tu es devenue bonne pour une petite garce Leah mieux que quand on était jeune.

'' J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique depuis, surtout quand on a un frère obsédée sexuelle qui bande à tous les seconde.

'' Que Je retiens d'une certaine sœur qui est en permanence en chaleur, qui quand je me réveille à la tête entre mes jambes a chaque matin, ma vielle.

'' Ne vous disputez pas je vais vous baiser tous les deux. Dit, Leah pourquoi il racontait à propos de la famille du docteur Balth et que tu lui as dit de la fermer en le frappant.

'' Pour mon comportement violent, c'est simple c'est mon ex et j'ai le droit non écrit selon mon père quand il dit des conneries de le frapper à volonté même sa fiancée ne peut rien faire contre moi, le seul temps que je le frappe pas devant elle c'est le Jeudi enfin bref, Mais pour Les Balth ? On c'est juste qu'ils sont supposés éviter le territoire de la réserve comme le dit Jacob Juan en tentant de me couper la parole moi aurais pas dit ça comme ça.

C'était bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Leah parut absorber par-là ses caresses sexuelles en me chauffant et aussi à la contemplation d'une des îles.

'' Pourquoi dit-je en l'embrassant dans le cou pour la faire craquer.

'' Heu... hésita-t-elle, je ne suis pas censé parler de ça et Seth non plus.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de jouet sexuelle de ma part, le rassurai-je en tâchant d'adopter un sourire séduisant.

N'en faisais-je pas un peu trop ? Non. Leah me rendit mon sourire et semblais ravie avoir un peu d'amour pour elle, elle semblait avoir beaucoup souffert ce dernier temps mais elle avait l'air séduite. Puis sa voix se voilà encore plus que d'ordinaire.

'' Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes pendant que on te baise ? Lança-t-elle, inquiétante.

'' Je les adore elles me font jouir, m'exclamai-je en la couvrant des yeux comme une gamine.

Je laissais le tour à Seth de me mangeais la chatte et je savourais se plaisir et je mouillais beaucoup quand on me mangeait la chatte et se mettais à me doigtée.

Leah se dégageais pour laisser Seth s'amuse avec moi en me passant sur le corps, elle se dirigea lentement vers un arbre mort entièrement nue dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillées d'une formidable araignée blanche, nous matant en train de baiser. Elle se pencha avec adresse sur l'une d'elles tandis que Seth me fit assoie sur son membre dur et me pénétrais, et une moue ravie étira sa grande bouche. Devinant qu'elle avait l'intention de ne pas ratée une miette du spectacle de son frère, je me concentrai pour ne pas trahir les vifs intérêts que j'éprouvais de me faire baiser par lui.

'' Tu connais nos vielles légendes ? Commença-t-elle. Celle de sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quilleuse ?

'' Pas vraiment.

'' Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge, D'après eux, les Quileute auraient pour survive, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche.

(Ton léger sous mes cris de plaisir sexuel, histoire de monter qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup en apparence d'importance à ces blagues.) Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajout a-t-il en baissant une peu la voix, il y a les histoires sur les _Sang-froid_ et les Demi-Sang-Froid.

'' Ah Seth pas si vite, tu veux dire quoi par les Sang-Froid ? Et les Demi-Sang-Froid. Répétais-je prenant plaisir au coup de butoirs qui cachaient ma curiosité.

Seth ricanait en excusant et y allais plus doucement, mais rapide quand même.

'' Oui. Les légendes les concernant son aussi vielles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elles affirme que l'arrière-grand-père de Jacob et le Mien ont combattu des Sang-froid qui avais bannis de la canada des membres de leur clan qui voulais pas être sous leur domination. Et comme il les a éloignées en les protégeant ils ont décidé de faire un clan avec les bannis a causé que les canadien n'acceptais pas leur régime alimentaire. C'est m'a arrière-grand-mère eau claire qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres. Par contre eux qui ont été bannis par les sang-froid canadien ont accordé le droit de restée sur certaine territoire temps qui ne nous embêtes pas et qui ne tue pas d'enfant humain mais on peut leur permettre s'il le faut vraiment leur accordé de transformé un mourant a l'un d'eux seulement.

Incrédule, il leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Votre arrière-grand-mère ? L'encourageai-je a continuer et en même temps demandais à son frère de changer de position pour le cul ce qui le fit.

'' C'était un des plus Ancienne de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. L'homme blanc les appellerait des Loup-garou.

'' Les loups garous ont des prédateurs ?

'' Un seul.

Je le dévisageai avidement, tâchant de dissimuler mon impatience sexuelle.

'' Bref, reprit-il, les Sang-froid canadien sont autant nos ennemis traditionnels que les sang-froid qui les ont eu même chassée de la canada. Mais la meute chassée de canada de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de notre arrière-grand-mère était différente et c'est pour ça qu'on les laisse vivre. Ces Sang-froid ne chassaient pas comme les leurs de la canada. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors, notre Aïeule a conclu un traitée avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles. Par contre nous détestions les meurtres enfant de bas Age mais nous tolérons un peu si par exemple un dès leur sauve quelqu'un d'adulte de mourant et on peut leur donner l'autorisation pour qui les transforme et qui le contrôle nous leur accordons ce droit de le faire sans les exterminer.

Seth m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui montrer à quel point je prenais ces histoires de fantômes sexuelle en sérieux surtout quand je suis en train de le baiser.

'' S'ils ne représentaient pas de menace, pourquoi...

'' Il y a toujours un risque pour les humains, même si ce clan-là était civilisée et ne fait que sauvé en cas extrême urgence un mourant qui apprécie en un d'entre eux ce ne sont jamais des enfants au moins. Mais on ne sait jamais vraiment quand ils seront incapables de résister à la faim.

'' Et les demi-sang-froid ?

'' Ah ceux-là ils sont extrêmement rares, on peut aussi les appelez sang-tiède ou hybride. Leur cœur bat toujours mais ils sont immortels est extrêmement puissant. C'est un peu comme des Zombi dans les films d'horreur, ils sont à la fois morts et vivants. Eux peuvent se nourrie comme un humain ou comme un sang-froid, ils sont puissants quand ils sont jeunes mais finis au bout de 7 année à se contrôler parfaitement et selon eux a 7 ans ils sont parfaitement adultes aussi. Expliquais Seth.

Il avait fait exprès pour m'enfonce son membre pour me faire hurler de plaisir en disant sa et il avait fait exprès de prendre des inflexions comminatoires.

'' Comment ça, civilisé ?

'' Ils ont affirmée qu'il ne chassait plus aucun enfant humain de moins de 20 ans au moins et qu'il tentait seulement la transformation en ultime recours sur les mourant. Selon eux leur propre lois interdit cette pratiquer aussi à cause a ce qui parais dans leur passée il aurait eu beaucoup de problème à la canada et en Amérique du sud avec un telle fléau. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter de proies animales et parfois humain mais sa c'est quand ils n'ont vraiment pas le choix et ne se contente que d'humain mourant.

'' En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Balth ? L'interrogeai-je en freinant la décontraction ce qui était facile vu que je vidais complètement Seth qui semblais totalement épuisée sous ses coups de butoirs. Ils sont comme les Sang-froid que votre arrière-grand-père a rencontrés et qui ont été bannis de la canada ?

'' Non.

Elle s'autorisa une pause théâtrale.

'' Ce sont les mêmes et même que leur fille est la seul sang-tiède que nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'autre comme elle.

Il dut prendre l'expression de mon visage pour du plaisir sexuelle vu que Seth se vidais avant de se retirer, car elle sourit, ravis du spectacle.

'' Ils sont plus nombreux maintenant, continu a-t-il. Des jeune, trois femelle et deux mâles, on rejoint le clan mais les autres sont les mêmes. À l'époque de nos Aïeuls, on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute et de sa fille sang tiède, Mei Hua et Elizabeth et Annja mais a époque il portait le nom de Báthory et Hua, on parlait il aurait hanté ces contrées et en serait reparti avant même que vous, les blancs, n'arrivez.

'' Mais qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que sont les Sang-froid et les demi-sang tiède ?

Seth et elle fit une grimace lugubre.

'' Des buveurs de sang, expliqua-t-ils en duo d'une voix glaçante. Ton peuple peau blanche les appelle Vampires.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ressac, par crainte de révéler mes émotions.

'' Tu as une sacrée chair de poule ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, toute contente, sa t'excite en plus.

'' Tu sais autant raconter l'histoire que Seth sait baiser une pute, le complimentai-je sans me détourner de sa poitrine.

'' C'est légendes sont dingues, non ? Pas étonnant que le père de Jacob nous défende de les évoquer.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien et de tout façon c'est pas à lui que je dois obéir mais à mon père Harry. Dit Leah.

'' J'imagine que tu viens de violer un traitée.

'' Je serai muette comme une tombe.

'' Mais Sérieusement, n'en parle pas à Charlie. Il était drôlement furieux après Billy et Harry quand il a appris que certains d'entre nous refusaient d'aller à l'hôpital depuis que le docteur Hua avait commencé à y travailler comme scientifique médicale.

'' Juré.

'' Tu dois nous prendre pour un tas d'indiens pervers et superstitieux, maintenant ? Dit Seth.

'' Pervers sa je sais depuis longtemps, mais superstitieux c'est nouveau et ça me plaît autant.

Derrière la plaisanterie salace, je sentis l'ombre d'une inquiétude. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais évité de les regarder, de peur de trahir mon bouleversement. Me tournant vers sa sœur, je lui souris aussi normalement satisfaite que possible.

'' Non. Je crois juste que tu es très forte Leah pour raconter les histoires effrayantes pendant que ton frère me baise comme un dingue. Je suis tétanisée, tu vois ?

Leah sautait de son arbre et embrassais pour une ronde rapide vu quelle était surexcitée et après quelque heure de calinage entre fille, elle se rhabillait de leur vêtement, quand tout à coup, le bruit de pierres qui roulaient nous avertit que quelqu'un s'approchait, on terminait de se rhabiller illico. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour découvrir Mike et Jessica à environs cinquante mètres de nous.

'' Tu es là, Bella ! Tu trompes tes clients de forks avec les indiens, s'écria Mike, soulagé, en agitant la main.

'' C'est ton client ? Demandais Seth, alertée par la pointe de jalousie amusée qui avait percé dans la voix de Mike.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu crois idiot de petit frère, qu'elle réservait ton corps rien que pour nous deux, il faut bien qu'elle travaille. Riais Leah en frappant sa tête.

Je fus surprise qu'elle fût aussi évidente.

'' Bien sûr, que c'est un de mes client, chuchotai-je. Ils me payent bien.

Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante et tenais à les rendre aussi heureux que possible. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil en prenant soin de me cacher de Mike. Elle sourit, transportée par une orgie inepte.

'' Quand Leah aura son permis... commença-t-il.

'' Tu pourras venir me sauter autant de fois à Forks, Mike a un bordel dans le sous-sol de son magasin de sport. Je devrais peut-être m'y inscrire pour y travailler.

La culpabilité m'envahit, tant j'étais consciente de les avoir manipulés pour baiser. Mais je l'ai apprécié vraiment. C'était des personnes avec qui je pourrais être des amies sexuelles. Mike nous avait rejoints, à présent, Jessica à quelques pas derrière lui. Je le vis juger Seth et Leah et se rasséréner devant la jeunesse de l'indien.

'' Ou étiez-vous passés ? S'enquit-il, alors qu'il avait la réponse sous les yeux.

'' On ma payer pour baiser pendant que Leah nous rencontrait pendant l'acte quelque histoires locales. C'était très intéressant.

'' Euh...

Confronté à notre amitié sexuelle, Mike s'interrompit, évaluant prudemment la situation.

'' Nous partons, reprit-il. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, apparemment.

Nous regardâmes le ciel menaçant. La pluie semblait en effet sur le point de s'abattre.

'' Très bien, dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. J'arrive.

'' J'ai été heureux de te revoir, me lança Seth, espère que tu ne me chargeras pas trop chère pour t'avoir passée dessus.

'' Disons qu'aujourd'hui était gratis à toi et à ta sœur.

Je compris qu'il s'amusait à provoquer Mike vu que pour lui aussi ça a été gratis la première fois.

'' Moi aussi. La prochaine fois que Charlie rendra visite à Henry, je l'accompagnerais pour vous sauter tous les deux en même temps, promis-je.

'' Ce serait génial tout comme quand on te gardait quand était petite, assura Leah, hilare.

'' Et merci, ajoutai-je, avec chaleur.

Nous partîmes en direction du parking. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à tomber, dessinant es taches noires sur les rochers. Je mis ma capuche. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Suburbain, les autres avaient déjà chargé les affaires. Je me faufilai sur le siège arrière à côté d'Angela et Tyler, annonçant que c'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'être assis devant. Angela se concentra sur le spectacle de la tempête qui se préparait, Lauren se glissa au milieu de la banquette pour monopoliser l'attention de Tyler, et j'eus tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur le dossier, de fermer les yeux et de lutter contre les pensées à semi sexuelle qui m'assaillaient.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar

Je dis à mon père que j'avais des tonnes de devoirs et que je ne dînerais pas ce soir-là. Mais qu'après son match de basket à la télé, qu'il pourrait me baiser tout la nuit évidement il était au courent que je m'étais tapée mes vieux client indiens Leah et Seth, mais que vu qu'était trop rapide pour moi, c'était en manque. Comme bien sûr, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant là-dedans en dehors des films porno, il ne s'aperçut pas de ce que ma voix ou mon visage pouvaient avoir d'inhabituel.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, fouillai mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur mes vieux écouteurs et branchai ces derniers sur mon petit lecteur CD. Je choisis un disque OST des films porno de Phil m'avait offert pour Noël. C'était un de mes groupes préférés, qui, à mon goût, recourait un peu trop la basse et aux hurlements, mais qui était vraiment bien pour les films porno médiéval SM. Allongée sur mon lit, écouteur en place, je montai le volume à m'en dynamiter les tympans. Je fermai les yeux, mais comme la lumière me gênait, je me collai un oreiller sur la tête.

Soigneusement concentrée, je m'efforçai de comprendre les textes des chansons et de débrouiller les schémas compliqués de la batterie. À la troisième écoute, je connaissais par cœur les paroles, celles des refrains du moins. Je découvris avec étonnement que, en fin de compte, le groupe me plaisait, pour peu qu'on dépasse ses braillements. Il faudrait que je pense à envoyer des photos nues à Phil encore une fois.

Cerise sur le gâteau, mon choix se révéla efficace. Les battements assourdissants m'empêchèrent de réfléchir- ce qui était le but de l'exercice. Je me passai le disque encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à chanter sous tous les airs et jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme enfin.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier. Avertie par une partie de ma conscience que je rêvais, j'identifiai, la lumière verte de la forêt. Non loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Je savais que si je trouvais l'océan, j'arriverais à distinguer le soleil. Je tentais de me guider au bruit du ressac, mais Seth Clearwater apparaissait soudain et m'entraînait par la main en direction du cœur le plus noir des bois.

'' Seth ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses traits étaient empreints de frayeur, et il tirait de toute ses forces pour vaincre mes résistances- je ne voulais pas aller vers l'obscurité.

'' Cours, Bella, tu dois courir ! Chuchotait-il terrifié.

'' Par ici, Bella !

Je reconnaissais la voix de Mike, me hélant du plafond ténébreux des arbres, mais je ne pouvais le voir.

'' Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me débattant pour me libérer de l'emprise de Seth.

À ce stade, je désirais par-dessus tout retrouver le soleil. Tout à coup, le jeune indien me lâchait en piaillant. Tremblant il s'écroulait sur le sol sombre et s'y contorsionnait sous mes yeux horrifiés.

'' Seth ! Braillais-je.

Mais il avait disparu. À sa place se tenait un grand loup noir chocolat aux pupilles foncés. L'animal se détournait de moi en direction de la grève, le poil de l'échine hérissée, les crocs découverts, des grondements sourds s'échappant de sa gorge.

'' Sauve-toi, Bella ! criait Mike, toujours dans la forêt.

En dépit de cette injonction, je ne bougeais pas. Je fixais une lumière qui, de la plage, venait vers moi. Alors, Elizabeth sortait de derrière les arbres, la peau luisante faiblement, le regard noir et dangereuse, elle levait la main et me faisait signe d'approcher. À mes pieds, le loup grognait. J'avançais d'un pas, ce qui provoquait le sourire d'Elizabeth. Ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées.

'' Aie confiance, susurrait-t-elle.

Un deuxième pas. Le loup se jetait entre moi et le vampire, ses crocs visant la jugulaire.

'' Non ! Hurlais-je.

Je me redressai comme un diable sur son lit. Ce brusque mouvement entrain la chute du lecteur CD de la table de nuit.

La lumière était toujours allumée, j'étais en sous-vêtement et chaussée. Désorientée, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin, apparemment Charlie n'est pas venu me baiser sûrement il s'est endormi durent son match.

En gémissant, je retombai en arrière puis roulai sur le ventre, envoyant valser mes bottes. J'étais néanmoins trop bouleversée pour me rendormir. Me retournant, enlevais ma culotte et m'en débarrassai maladroitement en position couchée. Ma nette me gênait, espèce d'arête rigide qui aurait jailli de mon crâne. Me mettant sur le côté, j'en arrachai l'élastique et passai rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Puis je remis l'oreiller sur mes yeux. Mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien, bien sûr. Mon subconscient avait fait resurgir avec une netteté effrayante les images que je m'étais désespérément appliquée à chasser. J'étais bien forcée de les affronter, à présent.

Je m'assis trop vite, et la tête me tourna un instant.

Chaque chose en son temps, me dis-je, trop heureuse de retarder l'inévitable. J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette. Malheureusement, la douche fut plus courte que je ne l'eusse souhaité. Même en m'octroyant le luxe de sécher mes cheveux, je n'eus bientôt plus de raison de rester dans la salle de bains. Enveloppée dans une serviette, je retraversai le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Impossible de savoir si Charlie dormait encore ou s'il était déjà parti. Je regardai par la fenêtre – la limousine avait disparu. Encore une journée de pêche.

J'enfilai un rêveusement le plus confortable, autrement dit un string de cuir, fis mon lit – une première je ne le fessais jamais – j'allumais ensuite mon vieil ordinateur. Je détestais utiliser l'internet ici. Mon modem était tristement dépassé, mon forfait de mauvaise qualité ; se connecter prenait si longtemps que je décidais de m'offrir un bol de céréales en attendant.

Je mangeai lentement, mâchant chaque morceau avec soin. Quand j'eus fini, je lavai ma vaisselle, la séchai et la rangeai. C'est en traînant des pieds que je remontai les marches. Je commençai par aller ramasser mon lecteur CD et le replaçai soigneusement au centre de la table de nuit. Je retirai les écouteurs et les remis dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Puis je relançai le même disque, baissant le sont pour n'avoir plus qu'une musique de fond.

Avec un nouveau soupir, je m'approchai de l'ordinateur. Naturellement, l'écran était couvert de pubs. M'asseyant sur l'inconfortable chaise pliante, j'entrepris de fermer les fenêtres jusqu'à ce que, enfin, j'arrive à mon moteur de recherche favori. Google. Après avoir liquidé encore une ou deux réclames intempestives, je tapais deux mots, deux seuls mots.

'' _Báthory et Vampire._

Comme bien entendu, la recherche se fit avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand le résultat s'afficha enfin, j'avais un sacré tri à effectuer entre les films, les shows télévisés, les jeux de rôle comme diabolo 2 qui parlais d'un boss nommé la comtesse sanglante, le rock underground et les entreprises de cosmétiques gothiques. Je dénichai soudain deux site prometteur – Vampire d et aussi la biographie de la comtesse hongroise sur Wikipédia. J'attendis impatiemment qu'il se télécharge, fermant impitoyablement toute pub qui avait le malheur de surgir à l'improviste. Enfin, le site s'afficha, fond d'écran toute simple, pour le premier, blanc, avec un texte rédigé en noir – très académique. Deux citations agrémentaient la page d'accueil :

Dans le monde vaste et ténébreux des fantômes et démons, aucune créature n'est plus abominable, plus redoutée, plus détestée – avec une fascination mêlée de crainte pourtant – que celle du vampire, qui n'est ni fantôme ni démon mais relève des forces sombres de la nature et possède les qualités mystérieuses et terribles des deux. Révérend Montage Summers.

S'il y a eu ce monde une existence avérée, c'est celle des vampires. Rien ne manque : rapports officiels, déclarations sous serments de gens de bonne réputation, chirurgiens, prêtres, magistrats ; la preuve judiciaire est plus complexe. Et malgré tout cela, qui croit aux vampires ? Rousseau.

Le reste du site était une liste alphabétique des différents mythes vampiriques à travers le monde. Le premier sur lequel je cliquai, le _Danga,_ parlait d'une créature philippine censée avoir importé le taro dans l'archipel il y avait fort longtemps. La légende soutenait que _le Danga_ l'avait cultivé avec les humains pendant des années, mais que cette collaboration s'était achevée le jour où une femme s'était coupé le doigt et qu'un _Danga,_ suçant la blessure, avait tant apprécié le goût du sang qu'il avait vidé la malheureuse de tout le sien.

Je parcourus avec soin les différents articles, cherchant des éléments qui me fussent familiers ou qui, du moins, parussent plausibles. Apparemment, la plupart des histoires de vampires privilégiaient de belles démoniaques et de victimes enfants ; elles donnaient aussi l'impression d'être des inventions destinées à expliquer l'importante mortalité infantile et à fournir aux hommes un bon prétexte à leur infidélité. Nombreuses étaient celle qui évoquaient des esprits privés de corps et prévenaient comme les rites mortuaires mal effectués. Peu rappelaient les films que j'avais vus : et très rares étaient les vampires qui se préoccupaient de boire du sang, excepté _L'Estrie québécois du canada_ et _L'jupier_ des polonais.

Seuls trois exemples retinrent réellement mon attention : Le Caracolai de Roumanie, un puissant mort vivant qui pouvait prendre la forme d'une bel humaine pâle, le _Né lapsi_ slovaque, un être si fort et rapide qu'il était capable de massacrer un village au complet dans l'heure suivant minuit, et un troisième, le vampirise bénéfice Japan-canadien.

Ce dernier n'avait droit qu'à une phrase brève : « Vampirisa Benfica : Vampire Japan-canadien réputé pour sa beauté et sa jalousie, ennemi juré des vampires diaboliques. » Cette petite rubrique, la seule, parmi des centaines, affirmer l'existence de bon vampire fut un soulagement. Mais qui soit jalouse et canadienne me fessais terriblement pensée a la putain de copine de Elizabeth. Janes Balth.

L'un dans l'autre cependant, il y avait peu de choses qui coïncidassent avec les histoires de Leah et ma propre observation. Mais par contre je regardais à la suite la page wiki sur Elizabeth Báthory, et je fus stupéfier, la photo était d'une ressemblance frappante avec Elizabeth mais sa biographie sonnais faux, son père n'est pas Grégory Báthory mais Mei Hua, mais a par cela je m'étais fait un catalogue mental au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et l'avais scrupuleusement comparé à chaque légende : Rapidité, Force, Jalousie, Beauté, Pâleur, Yeux qui changeaient de couleur : Les critères de Leah : buveurs de sang, ennemi des loup-garou, absence de chaleur corporelle, immortalité. Fort rares étaient les mythes qui contenaient au moins un de ces paramètres.

J'avais par ailleurs un autre petit problème, surgi de mes souvenir liés aux rare films d'horreur pornographique que j'avais vus, ravivée par ce que je lisais – les vampires ne pouvaient sortir en plein jour, car le soleil les consumait aussitôt. Ils dormaient dans des cercueils toute la journée, et ne surgissaient qu'à la nuit.

Agacée, j'éteins l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur, sans même attendre d'avoir correctement fermé les fichiers. Au-delà de mon irritation j'avais submergé par l'embarras. Tout cela était idiot. Assise dans ma chambre, je cherchais des informations sur les vampires. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je résolus la question en remportant la faute sur la ville de Forks – la péninsule détrempée d'Olympie dans son entier d'ailleurs.

Il fallait que je m'aère, mais les seuls endroits où j'avais envie d'aller retrouvaient à trois jours de voiture. Je mis quand même mes bottes et descendis. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent sans vérifier le temps et sortis en claquant la porte.

Le ciel était couvert, mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Ignorant ma camionnette, je traversai la cour de Charlie en diagonale pour gagner la forêt toute proche. Je ne tardai pas à m'y être suffisamment enfoncée pour perdre de vue la maison et la route et n'entendre plus que les chuintements de mes pieds sur le sol mouillé et les cris sporadiques des geais.

Un sentier en forme de ruban effiloché sinuait à travers bois, sinon je ne me serais pas éloignée ainsi. Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation, j'étais capable de me perdre dans des endroits largement moins hostiles. Une fois je me suis même perdu dans ma propre maison à Las Vegas. Le chemin s'enfonçait au cœur de la forêt, grosso modo en direction de l'est, d'après moi. Il serpentait autour de cyprès d'Alaska, de ciguës, d'ifs et d'érables. Les noms des essences alentour ne m'étaient que vaguement familiers, et je ne devais mon maigre savoir qu'à Charlie, qui m'avait autrefois désigné les arbres à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de patrouille. Il y en avait des tas que je ne connaissais pas, et d'autres que je n'étais pas certaine d'identifier à cause des parasites verdâtres dont ils étaient couverts.

Je suivis le chemin tant que ma colère contre moi-même me poussa en avant. Quand elle commença à se calmer, je ralentis. Des gouttes tombaient de la ramure, mais j'ignorais s'il s'était remis à pleuvoir ou si c'étaient là les résidus humides de la veille conservés très haut au-dessus de moi par les feuilles et qui retournaient lentement à la terre. Un arbre effondré – récemment, car il n'était pas entièrement tapissé de mousse – s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un de ses congénères, créant un petit banc abrité à quelques pas du sentier. J'enjambai les fougères et m'assis prudemment dessus en veillant à ce que mon coupe-vent fasse écran entre le siège détrempé et mes vêtements. Puis j'appuyai ma tête encapuchonnée contre l'arbre vivant.

Je n'avais pas choisi le bon endroit pour me promener. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais avais-je ailleurs où aller ? La forêt, d'un vert soutenu, ressemblait bien trop à la scène de mon rêve pour m'apporter la paix. À présent que le bruit aqueux de mes pas s'était tu, le silence était assourdissant. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, et le clapotis des gouttes s'était accéléré – il pleuvait sûrement au-dessus des branches. Les fougères poussaient plus haut que moi, maintenant que j'étais assise, et je compris qu'on aurait pu passer devant moi sans m'apercevoir. Ici, au milieu des arbres, il était beaucoup plus facile de croire aux absurdités qui m'avaient tant embarrassée à la maison. Rien dans ces bois n'avait changé depuis des millénaires, et les mythes et légendes de centaines de pays différents paraissaient bien plus vraisemblables à la lueur de ce brouillard céladon que dans l'environnement tranché de ma chambre.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les deux questions les plus importantes auxquelles il me fallait répondre, mais que je ne cessais de fuir.

Pour commencer, je devais décider si ce que Leah avait dit à propos des Hua pouvait être vrai.

La réponse fusa, instinctive – non. Il était bête et morbide d'entretenir des idées aussi ridicules. Mais alors ? Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle au fait que j'étais encore vivante. Une nouvelle fois, je listai mentalement mes observations : la vitesse et la puissance incroyables, les yeux passant du noir à l'or pour revenir au noir, l'inhumaine beauté, la peau pâle et glaciale. Et aussi – détails qui s'étaient lentement inscrits dans ma mémoire – cette façon qu'ils avaient de ne jamais manger, sauf Elizabeth ce qui correspondait à la description des sangs tiède, sa grâce dérangeant avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Et la manière qu'il avait de parler, parfois, ses phrases et ses cadences qui auraient mieux correspondu à un personnage de roman du début 16 e siècle qu'à une lycéenne d'aujourd'hui. Elle et sa copine avais séchée le cours d'identification de nos groupe sanguins pour pouvoir baiser certes dans sa voiture. Elle avait refusée l'invitation à la mer que lorsqu'elle avait appris où nous allions. Elle paraissait deviner ce que tout le monde autour de lui pensait… sauf moi. Elle m'avait confié être une méchante, et effectivement la légende sur Elizabeth Báthory la comtesse de Transylvanie était effectivement une méchante folle tueuse de femme vierge, un être dangereux.

Se pouvait-il que les Balth fussent des vampires ?

En tout cas, ils étaient _quelque chose._ Quelque chose qui dépassait les justifications rationnelles envisageables était en train de se mettre en place devant mes yeux incrédules. Qu'il entrât dans les catégories de Sang-tiède ou sang-froid de Leah ou de ma propre théorie du super héros ou super méchante, Elizabeth Balth ou Báthory n'était pas… humaine. Elle était plus que ça.

Alors oui- peut-être. Je m'en tiendrais à cette réponse pour l'instant.

Venait ensuite la deuxième question, la plus importante. Si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ?

Si Elizabeth était un demi-vampire de Transylvanie, - j'avais vraiment du mal à formuler cette hypothèse -, comment fallait-il que j'agisse ? Impliquer un tiers était exclu. J'avais déjà du mal à me croire moi-même ; le premier à qui je parlerais exigerait mon internement. Il ne semblait y avoir que deux options. Un, suivre son conseil : être intelligente, l'éviter autant que possible. Annuler non plans, reprendre l'habitude de l'ignorer, pour autant que j'en fusse capable. Imaginer qu'une vite épaisse et infranchissable nous séparait dans le cours que nous étions forcés de partager. Lui ordonner comme une vraie garce de me laisser tranquille- et le vouloir cette fois.

À cette seule perspective, un désespoir brutal et douloureux s'empara de moi. Refusant la souffrance, j'envisageai aussitôt la seconde possibilité : ne pas changer d'attitude. Après tout, s'il était une créature… sinistre, elle n'avait jusque-là rien tenté comparée à Janes pour me blesser. Au contraire, j'aurais été aujourd'hui encastrée dans le pare-chocs de Tyler s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite. Tellement vite, que cela tenait forcément du réflexe. Mais alors, si sauver des vies était un réflexe, en quoi était-t-elle mauvais ?

À force desserrer le pour et le contre, je tournais en rond. Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, en admettant que je fusse sûre de quoi que ce fut. La sombre rousse Elizabeth de mon rêve n'avait été qu'un reflet de ma peur du monde dévoilée par Seth et Leah en me baisant, pas d'Elizabeth elle-même. Lorsque le loup-garou s'était jeté en avant, ça n'avait pas été pour lui que j'avais hurlé. Ç'avait été de craindre qu'Elizabeth ne fût blessé, même s'il elle m'avait appelée en dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. J'avais eu peur _pour_ elle.

Je compris que je tenais là ma vraie réponse. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir réellement choisi. J'étais déjà trop impliquée. Maintenant que je savais – _si_ je le savais – ne pouvoir rien faire au sujet de mon effrayant secret. Parce que, lorsque je pensais à elle, à sa voix de comtesse, à ses regards hypnotiques, à la force magnétique de sa personnalité, je n'avais n'envie de rien d'autre que d'être sa pute privée à elle, toute de suite. Même si… mais non, je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager. Pas ici, pas seule dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait. Pas avec la pluie qui, sous la feuillée, nobscuritait comme à l'heure du crépuscule, et dont le tambourinement évoquait des pas feutrés. Je frissonnai et quittai rapidement ma cachette, craignant soudain que le sentier eût disparu sous les gouttes.

Il était bien là pourtant, visible et rassurant, qui serpentait hors du labyrinthe vert et humide. Je l'empruntai avec hâte, ma capuche serrée autour de ma tête, surprise de découvrir que j'étais allée aussi loin, finissant presque par courir. Je commençai même à me demander si j'étais dans la bonne direction ou si au contraire je ne m'enfonçais pas dans la forêt. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de céder complètement à la panique, j'entraperçus des espaces plus ouverts au milieu des branches entrelacées. Puis j'entendis une voiture et je me retrouvai à l'air libre, devant la pelouse de Charlie et la maison accueillante qui me promettait chaleur et chaussettes sèches.

Il était à peine midi quand je rentrai. Je montai dans ma chambre et revêtis un jean et un T-shirt, dans la mesure où je ne comptais plus sortir. J'arrivai sans trop de mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir du jour, une dissertation sur _Hamlet_ rendre pour le mercredi suivant. J'entrepris de rédiger un brouillon grossier, contente, plus sereine que je ne l'avais été depuis… depuis le jeudi après-midi, pour être honnête.

Il faut dire que j'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi hors tournage. Me décider m'était douloureux, représentait l'étape que je redoutais le plus. Mais une fois mes choix arrêtés, je fonçais, en général soulagée d'être parvenue à trancher. Parfois, cet apaisement était teinté de désespoir, comme quand je m'étais résolue à partir pour Forks. N'empêche, c'était mieux que de me débattre face aux différentes options qui s'offraient à moi. La décision que je venais de prendre était ridiculement facile à accepter.

Dangereusement facile.

Bref, la journée fut calme et productive – je terminai mon boulot avant huit heure du soir. Charlie revint à la maison avec de belles prises, et je notai mentalement de dénicher un bon livre de cuisine pour accommoder le poisson lorsque j'irais faire le trottoir de Seattle, la semaine suivante. Les frissons qui secouaient mon épine dorsale quand je pensais à ce voyage n'était pas différente de ceux que j'avais ressentis avant mon orgie avec Leah et Seth Clearwater. Ils auraient dû l'être, pourtant ; j'aurais dû avoir peur, je le savais. Mais je ne parvenais pas à éprouver les bonnes craintes.

Cette nuit-là, après l'orgie avec Charlie, mon sommeil fut sans rêve, tant j'étais épuisée d'avoir entamé ma journée si tôt et d'avoir passé une si mauvaise nuit la veille. Pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je me réveillai sous la lumière jaune d'un matin ensoleillé. Je filai à la fenêtre, ébahie de constater qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas un nuage dans le ciel, juste quelques petites boules de coton blanc et floconneux qui ne pouvaient décemment nous promettre de pluie. J'ouvris les carreaux – je fus surprise de voir qu'ils ne coinçaient ni ne grinçaient alors qu'on ne les avait pas bougés depuis des années – et respirai l'air relativement sec. Il faisait presque chaud, il n'y avait pas de vent. Dans mes veines, mon sang s'électrifia.

Charlie terminait son petit-déjeuner lorsque je descendis et il remarqua ma bonne humeur tout de suite.

'' J'ai été performante et c'est une belle journée, lança-t-il en guise de commentaire salace.

'' Oui pour les deux, acquiesçai-je, joyeuse en me mettant sous la table pour une pipe du matin.

Il me sourit en me tenant la tête et des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Quand Charlie souriait en lui fessant une fellation, il était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi ma mère nymphomane s'était précipitée dans ses bras et un mariage irréfléchi. L'essentiel de ce qui en avait fait à l'époque un jeune homme romantique et pervers s'était effacé avant que je ne le connusse, de même qu'avaient disparu les boucles de ses cheveux bruns – d'une couleur, sinon d'une texture, identique à la mienne –, révélant un peu plus chaque année la peau luisante de son front. Mais quand je lui fessais une fellation, je discernais l'homme qui s'était enfui avec une Renée qui fessait déjà du porno âgé d'à peine deux ans de plus que moi aujourd'hui.

J'engloutis gaiement le membre de mon père comme petit-déjeuner et suivie du déjeuner normal en contemplant les particules de poussière qui dansaient dans les rayons filtrant par la fenêtre. De loin, Charlie me cria au revoir, et la limousine s'en alla. Devant la porte, j'hésitai, une main sur mon coupe-vent. J'étais tenté de le laisser à la maison. Avec un soupire, je le posai sur mon bras et sortis dans la lumière la plus éclatante que j'avais vu depuis des mois.

Avec beaucoup d'huile de coude, je réussis à baisser presque entièrement la vitre de la fourgonnette. Je fus une des premières à arriver au lycée : dans ma précipitation à partir je n'avais même pas regardé l'heure. Je me garai puis me dirigeai vers l'aire de pique-nique rarement utilisée située sur la façade sud de la cafétéria. Comme les bancs étaient encore un peu humides, je m'assis sur ma veste, bien contente de lui avoir trouvé un usage. Mes devoirs étaient faits – résultat d'une vie sexuelle ralentie – mais je voulais vérifier quelques problèmes de maths. Je m'y attaquai consciencieusement. Cependant, à mi-parcours du premier exercice, je me surpris à rêvasser en regardant le soleil jouer sur les troncs rouges des arbres tout en gribouillant inconsciemment dans les marges de mon cahier. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que j'avais dessiné cinq paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Je les effaçai avec ma gomme.

'' Bella ! Me héla quelqu'un

On aurait dit Mike.

Me retournant, je m'aperçus que les élèves avaient commencé à arriver pendant que je me perdais dans mes songes. Tout le monde était en T-Shirt, certains même en short bien que la température n'excédât pas dix-huit degrés. Mike se dirigeait vers moi en agitant la main, vêtu d'un large bermuda et d'un polo rayé.

'' Salut Mike ! Lui répondis-je.

Impossible de ne pas me montrer joyeuse par cette belle matinée. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les pointes de ses cheveux prenaient des teintes dorées sous le soleil, un sourire réjoui fendait son visage. Il était si content de me voir que je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir flattée.

'' Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux ont des reflets roux, dit-elle en prenant entre ses doigts une de mes mèches qui voletais sous l'effet de la brise.

'' Seulement quand il y a du soleil ou un bon éclairage de tournage.

Il remplaça la mèche folle derrière mon oreille, je me sentis vaguement gênée.

'' Chouette journée, hein ?

'' Comme je les aime.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier ?

Son ton était juste un peu trop possessif ce qui me plaisais bien au fond.

'' Travaillé à ma disserte, surtout.

Je ne précisai pas que je l'avais terminée – inutile de jouer les nymphos premières de classe.

'' Ah, ouais ! marmonna-t-il en se frappant le front. Elle est pour jeudi, non ?

'' Eh, mercredi, je crois.

'' Mercredi ? Flûte… tu as choisi quel sujet ?

« La façon donc la folie frappais Ophélie et son étrangeté qui frappais la cour du prince. Était dû qu'elle était folle ou seulement amoureuse de Hamlet. »

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui parler québécois.

'' J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir m'y mettre dès ce soir, ronchonnai-t-il, morose. Je comptais t'inviter à sortir.

'' Oh.

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi m'était-il devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation agréable avec Mike sans qu'elle tourne à un échange sexuel maladroit ?

'' Tu sais, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part… je bosserais avec toi et même tu pourrais me donner des cours privées sur Hamlet.

Il m'adressa un sourire plein d'espoir. Bon sang ! Je détestais mettre un client dans l'embarras.

'' Mike… je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée.

Son visage s'affaissa.

'' Pourquoi ?

Mon esprit vola vers Elizabeth et je me demandai si le sien faisait de même.

'' Parce que… et si jamais tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je jure que je t'étranglerais avec joie. À mon avis de professionnelle, ce serait blessant envers Jessica.

'' Jessica ?

Il parut ahuri. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

'' Franchement, Mike, tu es aveugle, ou quoi ?

'' Oh ! Souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

Ce dont je profitai pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

'' Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard une nouvelle fois, décrétai-je en empilant mes affaires dans mon sac.

Nous gagnâmes lentement le bâtiment 3. Mike était plongé dans ses pensées. Je priai pour que ces dernières, quelles qu'elles fussent, le conduisissent dans la bonne direction.

Quand je vis Jessica, en maths, elle bouillonnait d'énervement. Elle, Angela et Lauren avaient prévu de se rendre en fin de journée à Port Angeles afin d'y acheter leurs robes de bal. Elle m'invita à les accompagner, bien que je n'eusse nul besoin d'une tenue. J'hésitai. Il serait sympa de sortir de la ville avec des amies. Sauf que Lauren serait là. Et puis, je serais peut-être occupée, ce soir ? Mais ça, c'était laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur la plus mauvaise voie. Si le soleil expliquait ma bonne humeur, il n'était pas le seul à l'origine de mon euphorie, loin de là.

Bref, je réservai ma réponse, prétendant qu'il fallait d'abord que j'en parle à Charlie.

Jessica n'évoqua rien d'autre que le bal quand nous nous rendîmes en espagnol, et continua sur sa lancée, lorsque nous allâmes à la cantine, comme si rien ne nous avait interrompues. Le cours s'était terminé avec cinquième minutes de retard, et j'étais bien trop excitée à la perspective de l'instant qui allait suivre pour prêter attention à ses bavardages. J'avais douloureusement hâte de _la_ voir, lui mais aussi tous les Balth même à la limite cette poufiace de Janes, histoire de les soumettre au jugement des soupçons nouveau qui me tourmentaient. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la cafète, je ressentis le premier frisson de vraie peur parcourir mon échine avant de s'installer au creux de mon estomac. Allaient-ils deviner ce que je pensais ? Puis un sentiment différent m'envahit – Elizabeth désirerait-t-elle déjeuner encore une fois avec moi ?

À mon habitude, mon premier coup d'œil fut pour leur table. Un élan de panique me secoua quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était vide. Mon espoir retomba comme un soufflé tandis que je fouillais du regard le reste de la salle, mais je continuai de rêver que j'aillai le trouver seul, attendant que je le rejoigne. En dépit de la foule, je finis par admettre qu'il n'y avait là aucune trace de la présence d'Elizabeth ni des siens. La puissance de ma déception me paralysa.

Je suivis Jessica d'un pas traînant, sans plus prendre la peine de faire semblant d'écouter.

Nous étions suffisamment en retard pour que, à notre table, tout le monde fût déjà installé. Je préférai un siège près d'Angela à la chaise vide au côté de Mike. Je notai en passant qu'il la proposait poliment à Jessica, qui l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Angela me posa quelques questions discrètes sur la dissertation concernant _Hamlet_ , auxquelles je répondis aussi naturellement que possible tout en sombrant dans l'affliction. Elle aussi me proposa de venir ce soir-là, et j'acceptai, m'accrochant désormais à tout ce qui parviendrait à me distraire.

Je compris que je m'étais agrippée aux derniers filaments d'espoir quand, entrant en cours de sciences Nat, je vis que sa place était déserte et ressentis une nouvelle déception. Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, morose. En gym, nous eûmes droit à une leçon sur les règles du badminton ce qui, au moins, signifia que j'eus le loisir de rester assise au lieu de tituber sur le terrain. Le mieux fut que le prof n'eut pas le temps de terminer, ce qui m'accordait un jour de répit supplémentaire. Même si, le surlendemain, on m'armerait d'une raquette avant de me lâcher avec le reste de la classe.

Je fus heureuse de quitter le lycée après une tripe à trois de mes clients du lycée pour pouvoir ronger mon frein et broyer du noir avant de ressortir avec Jessica et compagnie. Mais je venais à peine d'entrer chez Charlie que Jessica m'appela pour annuler notre projet. Je tâchai de prendre avec satisfaction la nouvelle que Mike l'avait invité à dîner dehors ce soir-là. J'étais effectivement soulagée qu'il ait fini par piger – mais mon enthousiasme me parût faux même à moi. Elle reporta notre expédition au lendemain soir.

Je me retrouvai donc privée de distractions. Je fis mariner du poisson pour le repas. On le mangerait avec une salade et du pain de la veille, si bien que la cuisine ne m'absorba pas vraiment. Mes devoirs ne me prirent que trente minutes. Je vérifiai mes mails, lus les messages de ma mère, que j'avais négligés, de plus en plus secs au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient récents. En soupirant, je rédigeais une brève réponse.

 _Maman,_

 _Désolé, j'étais occupé avec mes clients. Je suis allée au bord de la mer avec mes amis et j'ai même revus mes anciennes gardiennes sexuelles Leah et Seth Clearwater. J'avais aussi une disserte à rédiger._

Mes excuses étaient minables. J'abandonnai.

 _Il faut beau, aujourd'hui. Je sais, moi aussi ça m'épate. Je vais sortir, totalement nue enfin d'emmagasiner un maximum de vitamines D. bises d'orgie, Bella._

Je décidai de tuer une heure avec ma lecture Érotique qui ne fût pas scolaire. J'avais emporté une petite collection de livres à Forks, dont le plus usé était une anthologie d'écrits érotique de Janes Austin. C'est celui que je choisis avant de me diriger nue vers le petit jardin carré de derrière, prenant au passage un vieux plaid dans l'armoire à linge située sur le palier du premier étage.

Une fois dehors, je pliai la couverture en deux et la posai loin de l'ombre dispensée par les arbres, sur l'épaisse pelouse qui était toujours un peu mouillée, quelle que fût l'ardeur des rayons du soleil. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, jambes croisées en l'air, et feuilletai les différents romans du recueil érotique en hésitant sur celui qui m'occuperait le plus l'esprit. Mes œuvres préférées étaient la version porno d'Orgueil et Préjugés et Raison et Sentiments. J'avais lu le premier récemment, si bien que je m'attaquai au second, pour me rappeler au bout du troisième chapitre seulement que le personnage principal se prénommait Isabelle, ce qui était franchement trop proche. N'y avait-il donc pas d'autres prénoms disponibles à la fin du XVIIIe siècle ? Agacée, je refermais le livre et je roulais sur le dos. Remontant mes bras aussi haut que possible, exhibant mon corps nu, je fermais les yeux. Je n'allais pensée à rien qu'à la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau nue, m'ordonnai-je sévèrement. Bien que légère, la brise agitait des mèches autour de mon visage, qui me chatouillaient. Je repoussai mes cheveux en haut de ma tête et les plaçai en éventail sur la couverture avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la tiédeur qui caressait mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mes seins, ma chatte, mes lèvres, mes avant-bras, mon coup, traversais mon dos nue.

Je repris conscience du bruit de la limousine qui tournait l'allée. Je m'assis, hébétée, et m'aperçus que la lumière s'était couchée derrière les arbres, et je m'étais endormie. Je regardai alentour un peu perdues avec le brusque sentiment que je n'étais pas seul.

'' Charlie ? Appelai-je

Mais il était en train de claquer sa portière, de l'autre côté de la maison. Je bondis sur mes pieds, bêtement nerveuse, rassemblai le plaid à présent humide et mon livre et me précipitais à l'intérieur entièrement nue pour mettre l'huile à chauffer – nous mangerions en retard. Charlie accrochait sa matraque de chauffeur et ôtait ses bottes quand j'entrai.

'' Désolée, papa, le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Je me suis endormie nue dehors.

J'étouffai un bâillement.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il. De toute façon, je voulais voir un peu ce qui en était le match.

Après dîner, je regardai la télé à baiser Charlie sur le sofa. Il n'y avait aucun porno qui nous intéressait, mais comme Charlie savait que je n'aimais pas le base-ball, il zappa sur un feuilleton érotique décérébré qui nous fessais rigoler tellement que c'était mauvais l'un de l'autre. Il avait toujours l'air heureux de baiser avec moi. Et malgré ma déprime, cela me faisait du bien de le baiser pour le rendre heureux.

'' Papa, dis-je pendant qui me labourais la chatte. Jessica et Angela vont demain soir à Port Angeles se chercher une robe pour le bal et elles m'ont demandé de leur donner un coup de main… ça t'embêtes si j'y vais avec elles ?

'' Jessica Stanley ?

'' Et Angela Weber.

Je soupirais, agacée de devoir lui donner ce genre de détails.

'' Mais… tu n'y vas pas, toi, au bal ? Hasard a-t-il, étonné.

'' Non, papa. C'est juste pour les aider à choisir leur robe, tu sais une conseillère des trottoirs c'est super utile en magasinage. Proposée un œil critique sexuelle, quoi.

Je n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'expliquer ça à ma mère. Il parut saisir qu'il n'était pas sur son terrain quand il s'agissait de sortie avec des clientes filles.

'' Dans ce cas, d'accord. C'est quand même un soir de semaine.

'' On partira juste après les cours, comme ça je serai rentrée tôt. Tu te débrouilleras, pour le dîner ?

'' Bella, je me suis nourri pendant dix-sept ans avant que tu ne viennes t'installer, me rappel a-t-il.

'' Et je ne sais pas comment ta queue aille survécu sans me voir nue, grommelai-je avant d'ajouter plus distinctement : je te laisserai de quoi te préparer des sandwiches dans le frigo, d'accord ? Sur l'étagère du haut.

Le lendemain, le temps était de nouveau radieux. Je m'éveillai avec un espoir ravivé et tentait aussitôt de l'étouffer. En l'honneur de la chaleur, je m'habillai d'un corsage double dévoltée plongeant en V bleu marine –quelque chose que j'aurais portée en tournage porno en pleine hiver. À las Vegas et pas de soutien-gorge.

Je m'étais débrouillé pour arriver au lycée de façon à avoir juste le temps d'aller en classe. Le cœur lourd, je fis le tour du parking pour dénicher une place tout en scrutant les alentour à la recherche de la Volvo argentée qui, clairement, n'était pas là.

Je me garai tout au fond et parvins en cours d'anglais, essoufflée mais calme, avant la dernière sonnerie.

Comme la veilles, des bourgeons d'espérance fleurirent malgré moi dans ma tête de nympho en manque, que je dus réduire en charpie, opération douloureuse, quand j'inspectai en vain la cantine et m'assis, seule, à la paillasse.

Le plan Port Angeles réactivé pour ce soir-là était d'autant plus attrayant que Laurent avait d'autres obligations. J'avais hâte de quitter la ville, histoire de cesser de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux derrière mon épaule en priant pour _qu'elle_ surgisse de nulle part comme elle le faisait toujours. Je me promis d'être de bonne humeur et de ne pas gâcher le plaisir d'Angela et de Jessica dans leur chasse à la robe idéale. Je pourrais sans doute en profiter pour m'acheter quelques vêtements sexy aussi. Je refusais de croire que j'allais me retrouver toute seule ce week-end à faire les trottoirs à Seattle, un projet qui ne me tentait plus du tout. Elle n'était quand même pas du gère à annuler sans me prévenir ?

Après les cours, Jessica me suivit dans sa vielle Mercure blanche jusque chez Charlie afin que j'y laisse mes affaires scolaires et ma fourgonnette. À l'intérieur, je m'enfilais rapidement deux vibrateurs silencieux, un rapide coup de brosse et sortit ma bonbonne anti agression et le mis dans mes poche, excitée à l'idée de sortir enfin de forks. Je laissais Charlie un mot lui réexpliquant où trouver son dîner, échangeai le portefeuille usé de mon cartable contre un porte-monnaie que j'utilisais que seulement quand je me prostituai et courues rejoindre Jessica. Nous passâmes prendre Angela chez elle. Elle était prête, et mon énervement grandis selon une courbe exponentielle dès que nous quittâmes vraiment les limites de la ville, tout en ignorant que j'allais tomber dans un nouveau futur piège accidentelle de ma rival sexuel Janes Báthory et aussi une rencontre d'un clan rival de sa famille.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Complot d'Agression à Port Angeles.

Jess conduisant plus vite que le chef, nous fûmes à Port Angeles avant quatre heures. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie entre filles, et l'atmosphère saturée d'œstrogènes était revigorante. Nous écoutâmes du rock larmoyant tandis que Jessica jacassait sur le garçon de notre groupe. Son dîner avec Mike s'était très bien déroulé, et elle espérait franchir l'étape du premier baiser le samedi soir. Je dissimulais un sourire, apparemment Mike était plus sage avec elle qu'avec moi. Angela était contente d'aller au bal, sans plus. Éric ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Jess tenta de la confesser sur son type d'homme, mais je détournai vite la conversation sur les robes, par solidarité avec Angela. Celle-ci me remercia d'un coup d'œil.

Port Angeles est un joli petit piège à touriste sexuelle, bien plus coquet et pittoresque que Forks. Habituées des lieux, mes compagnes n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre leur temps à arpenter la ravissante promenade en bois qui longeait la baie. Jess mit directement le cap sur l'un des grands magasins du centre, à quelques rues de l'avenant bord de mer.

Un simple « tenue correcte » était exigée pour la soirée, ce qui nous laissait perplexes. Tant Jessica qu'Angela parurent surprises, et presque crédules, lorsque je leur révélai que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de raout, à Las Vegas.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu ne sortais avec personne tu es une prostituée de film porno ! S'exclama Jess, dubitativement moqueuse, au moment où nous franchissons les portes de magasin.

'' Crois-moi je suis plus habituée au costume de tournage que le magasinage de linge normaux, tentai-je de la persuader, peu désireuse de lui avouer mes rapports adorateurs avec les costume de film. A part dans les tournages et mes clients, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami officiel ni rien d'approchant, c'est dit compliquer être en couple avec une star porno a moins que ton partenaire fasse de la porno aussi, gère comme le réalisateur qui se tape son actrice principale.

'' Pourquoi ça ?

'' A causé être en couple avec une star de porno pour les garçons normal comporte un grand risque de jalousie. Je préférais baiser en étant libre de tout lien affectif.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ici aussi tu les éconduire souvent à cause tu ne veux pas être en couple, riposta-t-elle, sceptique.

Nous arpentions les rayons à la recherche des vêtements décotée mais habiller.

'' Sauf Tyler, corrigea Angela d'une voix douce.

'' Pardon ? Hoquetai-je.

'' Tyler raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sera ton cavalier au bal de fin d'année et propose même de faire un porno avec toi après le bal, m'apprit Jessica en me jaugeant d'un air suspicieux.

'' Quoi ?

Je crus que j'allais m'étrangler, bon c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà proposée à faire un porno une fois seulement vu que lui il n'allait pas au Bal du printemps du a sa punition.

'' Je t'avais bien dit que c'était des mensonges, murmura Angela à Jessica.

'' Pour le porno seulement il dit vrai mais il ne m'a jamais parler d'être mon cavalier pour la fin de l'année par contre. Dis-je en nympho.

Je n'insistai pas, même si mon étonnement céda bientôt la place à l'irritation. Nous venions de trouver le présentoir des robes et nous avions du pain sur la planche.

'' C'est pour ça que Lauren ne t'aime pas, elle lui court après depuis la terminale rigola Jessica tandis que nous palpions les tissus.

'' Penses-tu que si je l'écraserais avec mon van, il n'arrêterait pas de tentée de payer mon corps pour l'accident ? demanda-je, les dents serrées. Qu'il cesserait enfin de chercher des façons de coucher avec moi pour s'excuser ?

'' Peut-être. Si c'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle il agit ainsi.

Malgré le choix plutôt restreint, les filles dénichèrent quelques modèles à essayer. En les attendant, je m'assis sur une chaise basse, à côté du triple miroir en pied, et ruminai ma rage.  
Jess hésitait entre une longue robe noire décollée double plongeant, sans bretelles et une bleue électrice à franges qui arrivait aux genoux. Je l'incitai à choisir la décollée noir – autant profiter de l'occasion pour en mettre plein la vue à Mike et qui sais peut-être qui ferais deux pierre le premier baiser et la première baise en une seul soirée.  
Angela se décida pour une petite chose rose pâle dont le drapé mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée et allumait des reflets de miel dans ses cheveux châtain clair. Je me répandis en compliments et les aidai à ranger les tenues écartées. L'expédition s'était révélée beaucoup plus courte et aisée que bien d'autres du même ordre que j'avais menées en compagnie sexuelle de Renée. Comme quoi une offre réduite présentait des avantages.

Vint le tour des chaussures et des accessoires. Je me contentai de regarder et de critiquer les essais divers et varier de Jess et Angela, n'étaient pas d'humeur à m'acheter quoi que ce soit, bien qu'une paire de soulier m'eût été nécessaire. Le plaisir de cette soirée normal entre fille avait été légèrement gommé par mon agacement envers ce pervers de Tyler, et ma morosité naturelle, un instant détrôné, avait repris ses droits.

'' Angela ? demanda-je, avec hésitation, au moment où elle enfilait des escarpins roses haut perchées.

Elle était ravie d'avoir, une fois n'est pas coutume, un compagnon assez grand pour lui permettre de porter un semblant de talons. Jessica s'était éloignée en direction des bijoux, et nous étions seules.

'' Oui ?

Elle tendit la jambe, tournant la cheville à droite et à gauche pour mieux juger de l'effet des chaussures.

'' Je les aime bien, dis-je lâchement, tu ferais avec sa une bonne actrice porno à mon avis.

'' Merci mais pas envie être filmée, je crois que je vais les prendre, mais si elles n'iront avec rien d'autre que la robe.

'' Vas-y, elles sont soldées.

Souriante, elle referma l'autre boîte, qui contenait des mocassins blanc cassé, visiblement plus pratiques. De nouveau, je me lançai.

'' Euh… Angela.

Elle leva des yeux attentifs vers moi.

'' Il est habituel que les… Balth… sèchent autant le lycée ? M'enquis-je, tête basse.

Ma tentative pour paraître indifférente avait échoué lamentablement.

'' Oui, répondit-elle, doucement, sans me regarder. Au premier rayon de soleil, ils parent en randonnée de couple. Même le docteur et sa femme. Ils adorent être dehors.

''Ah bon !

Elle n'insista pas, ne posa pas la centaine de questions dont Jessica m'aurait abreuvée à sa place. Je commençais à réellement apprécier Angela. Je laissai tomber le sujet, car Jess revenait vers nous avec une parure en strass qui s'accorderait aux souliers argentés qu'elle avait choisis pour la soirée.

Nous avions projeté de dîner dans un petit restaurant italien sur le front de mer. Comme les emplettes avaient pris moins de temps que prévu, les filles décidèrent de rapporter leurs affaires à la voiture puis de descendre à pied vers la baie. Pour ma part, j'avais envie d'aller dans une librairie. Toutes deux proposèrent aussitôt de m'accompagner. Je les en dissuadai : mieux valait m'éviter quand j'étais entourée de livres érotiques, je préférais être seule dans ces cas-là. Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous d'ici une heure, et elles partirent vers la voiture en discutant avec entrain tandis que je m'orientais en direction de la rue ou Jess m'avais assuré que je trouverais mon bonheur.

Le magasin était bien là : malheureusement, il était décevant. La devanture était encombrée de cristaux, d'attrape-rêve indien et de livres portant sur la spiritualité. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux long cheveux gris rejetés dans le dos et vêtue d'une robe datant des années soixante me souriait, avenante, de derrière son comptoir. Voilà une rencontre dont je ne pouvais me passer, conclus-je. Je n'entrai même pas. Il devait bien exister une vraie libraire dans cette ville.

Je flânai dans les rues de plus en plus encombrées par les voitures de ceux qui rentraient du travail, et me dirigeai – du moins je l'espérais – vers le front de mer. Déprimée, je ne prêtais pas autant d'attention que j'aurais dû à l'endroit où mes pas m'entraînaient. Je luttais pour ne pas penser à _elle,_ à ce qu'Angela m'avait dit… et, surtout, pour tempérer mes espoirs au sujet du samedi à venir afin d'éviter une déception encore plus douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'aperçus une Volvo argent garée le long du trottoir, tous mes efforts furent réduits à néant. Crétin de gouine vampire lâcheuse !

Furieuse, je tournai les talons et filai en direction de boutiques qui semblaient prometteuses. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un atelier de réparation et d'un local à louer. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je me mettre à la recherche de Jess et Angela ; et puis, auparavant, il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je passais plusieurs fois de suite mes doigts dans mes cheveux et respirai un bon coup avant de bifurquer dans une autre rue.

Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième carrefour que je me rendis compte que je m'égarais. Les rares piétons allaient tous en sens inverse, et la plupart des bâtiments alentour étaient des entrepôts. Je décidai de tourner à la prochaine intersection, puis une fois encore afin de revenir sur mes pas par un autre chemin.

Tout d'un coup j'entendais un cri alerte, une jeune femme semblais avoir des problèmes et je vie des hommes encapuchonnée surgir autour d'une femme blonde et qui semblais l'agressée en s'amusant, une tentative de viol vers laquelle je me dirigeais, c'est homme était habiller très étrange pour rentrer du bureau, et trop sombre pour être de simples touristes. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais pour tenter de voir la scène et porter secours, je constatais qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus âgés que moi mais la fille par contre, je le reconnais c'était cette peste Janes Báthory qui semblais terrifier.

'' Non laisser moi laisser moi hurlais-t-elle. Elle n'est pas ici. dit-t-elle en français.

'' Alors ou est-t-elle Voltri tu es inséparable avec ta chérie

'' Je l'ignore je l'ignore, mais cette humaine doit le savoir allez donc la torturée. dit-t-elle en me jetant un regard mauvais mais remplit de terreur aussi.

Argh. La salle garce elle m'a reconnue et c'était tomber dans son piège de salope.

'' Hé toi ! M'apostropha d'ils en me détournant gracieusement vers moi.

Le chef des agresseurs, semblais s'adresser à moi et se désintéressant de Janes, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'instinct me poussa à poser les yeux sur eux. Deux des gars s'était détournée aussi de Janes, les deux autres ralentissaient.  
Apparemment, c'était le chef qui était le plus proche d'une armoire à glace d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, qui avait parlé. Mais sa voix était aussi semblable que Janes Báthory. Son long visage encapuchonné flottait au vent. Il avança vers moi suivie des deux autres.

'' Bonsoir, marmonnai-je sans réfléchir avant de détourner rapidement le regard et de foncée.

'' Ou se trouve Elizabeth Hua, on la rechercher et sa petite copine dis que tu sais où elle se cache.

'' Je ne la connais pas de hua. Dis-je en reculant.

Un des hommes reniflait : elle ment cette fille.

A ce sont chantée et glacial je me suis mis à courir.

'' Hé, attends petite ! revient

Sans répondre, je disparus à l'angle de la rue avec un soupir de soulagement. Eux ricanaient de plus belle en disant en québécois : Dimitri tu veux traquer.

'' Quel est son nom pouffiasse de traîtresse.

Janes hurlais de douleur : BELLA SWAN.

Je courus le plus vite possible, ce nouvel itinéraire longeait l'arrière de plusieurs entrepôts sombres équipés de vaste porte de changement, verrouillées pour l'instant. De l'autre côté, le trottoir était remplacé par une clôture surmontée de fil de fer barbelé qui protégeait un terrain ou était stockées des pièces de rechange mécanique. J'avais largement dépassé les parties de la ville que j'avais eu l'intention de visiter en touriste sexuelle. La nuit tombait, et je notai que les nuages étaient revenus, obscurcissement l'horizon à l'ouest en une espèce de coucher de soleil précoce. À l'est, le ciel était encore clair, mais il prenait des teintes grises percées çà et là de rose et d'orange. J'avais laissé mon coupe-vent dans la voiture, et un brusque frisson m'obligea a à croiser étroitement les bras sur ma poitrine. Une fourgonnette me dépassa, puis je me retrouvai complètement seule.

Le ciel se couvrit brusquement. J'inspectai les nuages menaçants par-dessus mon épaule et m'aperçus, avec effroi, que les deux hommes marchaient à une vitesse anormale, et me traquais aussitôt, à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je reconnus des membres du groupe que j'avais croisé un instant plus tôt qui agressais Janes Balth, mais si aucun n'était le brun qui m'avais adressé la parole. Me détournant aussitôt, je pressai le pas. Une impression de froid qui ne devait rien au temps me fit frissonner une nouvelles fois. Si c'est homme était vraiment des vampires pouvant battre et torturée sexuellement Janes volturi, je serais mon sac à main, passé en bandoulière par-dessus ma tête, histoire d'éviter qu'on me l'arrache. Je sortis exactement où se trouvait ma bombe anti-agression- dans mes poches de mes pantalons et je l'armais. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent sur moins, une vingtaine de dollars j'envisageai un instant de laisser tomber mon sac « accidentellement » et de me sauver, mais une petite voix apeurée au fond de moi me susurra que mes traqueurs risquaient être plus que de simples voleurs, était plutôt des violeurs et des tueurs probablement.

Je tendis l'oreille, guettant le bruit feutré de leur présence, bien trop silencieux comparé au tapage qu'ils avaient fait précédemment ; ils semblaient ralentir leur allure pour imitée les humains, ne se rapprochaient pas. Je 'exhortait à respirer, me rassurai – près tout, rien ne me prouvait que je représentais une cible pour eux, même si Janes avais hurlé mon nom à leur chef.

Je continuai à avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant me mettre à courir, visant le carrefour qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres à peine. Apparemment, la distance me séparant des types n'avait pas diminué. Une voiture bleue qui tourna dans la rue me dépassa à toute vitesse. Je faillis me jeter devant elle, mais j'hésitai, gênée, pas certaine d'être vraiment chassée, et ratai le coche.

Un simple coup d'œil me révéla que l'intersection que j'avais repérée ne donnait en réalité que sur une impasse – une allée menant à un énième immeuble. Je m'étais préparer à m'y engouffrer et du rectifier ma trajectoire en la traversant vivement avant de regagner le trottoir. La rue s'achevait un peu plus loin, à hauteur d'un panneau de stop. J'envisageai un instant de piquer un sprint. Mais il me sembla que j'avais semé les deux hommes ; par ailleurs, je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à me rattraper. J'étais à peu près sûr de trébucher et de m'étaler si je tentais d'accélérer. Le bruit de pas s'étant définitivement éloigné, maintenant, je risquai un regard derrière moi. Soulagée, je constatai que mes étranges suiveurs se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres ; malheureusement, ils avaient les yeux noirs braqués sur moi des yeux noirs comme Elizabeth.

J'eus l'impression de mettre des heures à attendre l'extrémité de la rue. Je conservai une allure soutenue, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque foulée. Ils s'étaient peut-être rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient effrayée et le regrettaient. Deux voitures qui se dirigeaient vers le nord traversèrent le carrefour, et je respirai plus librement. Une fois sortie de la rue déserte, je tomberais sur une avenue plus fréquentée. Ce fut avec empressement que je tournai le coin de l'intersection.

Et m'arrêtai tout net.

L'arête était bordée de part et d'autre par des murs aveugles.

J'aperçus, à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de là, des réverbères, des autos, des piétons, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin de moi. Car, appuyés nonchalamment contre une façade, à mi-hauteur de la rue, les deux autres membres de la bande m'attendaient. Un sourire excité se dessina sur leurs lèvres lorsque je me figeai sur place. Je compris alors que je n'avais pas été suivie. J'avais été traquée. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une seconde, mais elle me parut très longue. Pivotant, je filai sur le trottoir opposé, consciente de l'inanité de cette diversion – derrière moi, les bruits de pas s'étaient tout à coup rapprochés.

'' Te voilà donc petite jouet de bath !

La voix tonitruante de l'armoire à glace qui appelait Dimitri réduisit en miettes le silence de plomb, et je sursautai. Dans la pénombre grandissante, on aurait dit que son regard me traversait sans me voir, c'était un prédateur sexuel.

'' Ouais tu la trouvée tu es toujours aussi fiable Dimitri ! Brailla une voix séduisante derrière moi.

Une fois encore, je tressaillis et tentait d'accélérer l'allure.

'' Vous étiez lent les gars.

'' On voulait seulement te laissée le champ libre à la traquer ! ajouta-un de ceux qui m'avaient suivie.

Malheureusement, je ne tardai pas à devoir ralentir. La distance qui me séparait de deux hommes postés dans les rues s'amenuisait trop vite et était bloquer par l'armoire à glace de Dimitri. On aurait dit un chef de gang de la comédie musical love story et était pris en plein milieux d'eux. J'avalai donc une grande goulée d'air mais ma gorge était si sèche que je doutai de réussir à obtenir le volume sonore souhaité. D'un mouvement leste, je récupérai mon sac dans une main, serrant la bandoulière fermement, près à l'abandonner ou à m'en servir comme d'une arme si besoin était en plus de ma bobonne anti-agression.

L'un des plus trapu des types encapuchonnés se détacha du trottoir alors que j'alentissais prudemment et descendais sur la chaussée.

'' Fichez moi la paix je vous n'ai rien fait ! Prévins-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme et assurée.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, hélas- je n'émis qu'un glapissement.

'' Sois pas comme ça, chérie ! Rétorquai l'autre tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient bruyamment, nous voulons juste te parler et un peu te payer ton service a causé tu sembles être une prostituée.

Jambes écartées, je me préparai à l'affrontement, essayant malgré ma panique, de me rappeler les maigres notions d'auto-défense que je possédais. Tranchant de la main lancée en l'air en espérant réussi à briser le nez ou à l'enfoncer dans le cerveau ; doigts plongés en crochet dans leur orbite pour énucléer l'agresseur ; et, bien sûr, le classique coup de pied judicieusement placé. La petite voix dénuée d'illusions se remit soudain à parler dans ma tête, me signalant que je n'avais sans doute aucune chance face à ce genre de types, et puis quatre d'un coup... Je lui intimai de se taire avant que la terreur ne m'anesthésie complètement. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être éjectée de la partie sans en avoir mis au moins un au tapis. Je me forçai à déglutir afin de pouvoir pousser un hurlement décent.

'' On va te donner du plaisir et après on se fera un repas avec notre chef dynes. Dit l'armoire à glace.

Mais tout d'un coup, des phares surgirent les fessait reculée aveugler par la grosse lumière et les hommes encapuchonnée failli se faire renversée mais il avait disparu d'un bon dans la nuit. Je me précipitai au milieu de la route –soit cette voiture s'arrêtait, soit elle m'écrasait. Elle m'évita d'un brusque coup de volent avant de stopper en dérapant à moins d'un mètre de moi, portière ouverte.

'' Grimpe immédiatement ! Lança une voix furibonde.

De façons stupéfiante, mon angoisse s'évapora aussitôt ; tout aussi stupéfiant fut le sentiment de sécurité qui me submergea, avant même que je fusse monté dans l'auto, juste parce que je _l'avais_ reconnu. Je sautais sur les sièges en claquant la portière.

L'habitacle était sombre – le plafonnier ne s'était pas allumé- et, à la lueur du tableau de bord, je distinguais à peine son visage. Dans un crissement de pneus, il fit demi-tour, accéléra trop vite, provoquant une embardée qui obligea les poursuivant ahuris à s'écarter à une de ses vitesses, et nous filâmes à toute allure en direction du port.

'' Attache ta ceinture ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton dominateur.

Me rendant compte qu'agrippais mon siège à deux mains, j'obéis ; dans la pénombre, le bruit de la bouche claqua fort. Elizabeth prit un brusque virage à gauche, accéléra encore, grilla plusieurs stops. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur du tout et je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Je l'observai, envahie par un soulagement dont l'intensité n'était pas seulement due à sa venue inopinée et à mon sauvetage. Le temps de retrouver ma respiration, j'étudiais ses traits parfaits et m'aperçus qu'elle était dans une colère noire.

'' Ça va ? Croisai-je.

'' Non, riposta-t-elle, folle de rage.

Je gardai le silence, subjuguée par sa beauté sauvage, tandis qu'elle regardait droit devant elle. La voiture s'arrêta soudain, je jetai un coup d'œil alentour mais il fessait trop sombre pour que je visse au-delà des silhouettes noires des arbres qui posaient le long de la route. Nous avions quitté la ville.

'' Bella ?

La voix était tendue, contrôlée.

'' Oui ?

Un couinement de souris. Je me grattais discrètement la gorge.

'' Tu n'as rien ?

Sa fureur rentrée était palpable.

'' Non.

'' Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît.

'' Pardon ?

Elle poussa un bref soupir, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

'' Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi même des histoires de cul avec tes clients cette semaine, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Je me creusai la tête.

'' Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley.

Le coin de sa bouche frémit.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Il raconte à tout le monde que je serais cavalière au bal de fin année et qu'accepterais de faire un porno avec lui, bon d'accord j'accepterais bien le film amateur s'il pouvait me laissée tranquille. Mais soit il est marteau, soit il continue à essayer de m'acheter pour m'avoir failli me tuer quand... Bref, tu es au courant. Visiblement, il croit que le bal est le bon moyen de ça. Du coup, j'ai pensé que si je mettais sa vie en danger nous serions à égalité, et qu'il cesserait de s'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut-être s'il me fiche la paix. Sauf que je vais sans doute devoir bousiller sa Sentra. Et s'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra pas accompagner personne au bal d'année, et…

Elle interrompit mon bavardage absurde.

'' J'en ai entendu parler, admit-t-elle d'un l'air un peu plus calme.

'' Quoi ! Bon sang, si j'arrive à le paralyser de la tête aux pieds, il ne fera ni de porno ni ira au bal non plus.

J'envisageais déjà des solutions plus drastiques comme la castration à vif. Elizabeth ouvrit enfin les yeux.

'' Ça va mieux ? M'enquis-je.

'' Ce n'est pas terrible foutu petite peste de Janes elle ma déjouer sur ce coup.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Calé contre l'appui-tête, il fixa le parfond, le visage figé.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchotai-je.

'' Parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma copine et ses humeur sexuelle, Bella. (Elle aussi murmurait. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites.) Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte a c'est con de québécois…. (Sans terminer sa phrase, elle baissa la tête s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère.) enfin, poursuivit-elle, j'essaie de ne m'en convaincre de pas allez torturée Janes pour les avoir appelées à une tentative futile de guerre de territoire...

'' Oh elle les connaît et vous leur fait la guerre !

'' oui et habitude il viennent plus nombreux que ça.

Réaction plutôt faiblarde, mais rien de mieux ne me vint. Le silence se réinstalla. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord m'apprit qu'il était plus de dix-huit heures trente.

'' Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter, marmonnai-je. J'étais censée les retrouver.

Toujours muet, il mit le contact, effectua un demi-tour en douceur et fonça vers la ville. En un rien de temps, nous retrouvâmes les réverbères. Elle conduisait trop vite, zigzaguant avec aisance entre les voitures qui arpentaient lentement le bord de mer. Il se gara sans effort le long du trottoir dans un emplacement dont j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était trop court pour la Volvo. J'aperçus la vitrine illuminée de La Bella Italie, et mes amies qui s'éloignaient d'un pas anxieux.

'' Comment savais-tu ou…

Je m'interrompis, abasourdie. De son côté, il s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture.

'' Ou vas-tu ?

'' Je t'emmène dîner.

Elle avait souri, mais ses prunelles restaient glaciales. Elle sortit, claqua la portière. Me débattant avec ma ceinture de sécurité, je m'empressai de le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

'' Va prévenir Jessica et Angela même si je doute que ma peste de sœur envoie ses petits copains québécois sur eux. Je ne suis pas certain que je me retenir si je tombe une nouvelle fois sur ses potes sexuelle.

La menace voilée me fit frémir.

Je hélai les filles en agitant le bras. Elles se précipitèrent vers moi. Leur soulagement se transforma en surprise quand elles virent qui se tenait à mon côté, et elles hésitèrent.

'' Ou étais-tu passée ? me lança Jessica, soupçonneuse.

'' Je me suis perdue, reconnus-je, penaude. Et puis j'ai rencontré Elizabeth, ajoutai-je en désignant cette dernière.

'' Ça vous dérange, si je me joins à vous ? demanda t'elle en adoptant son irrésistible ton de séductrice velouté.

À l'expression ahurie de mes amies, je compris qu'elle n'avait jamais déployé ses talents de séductrice devant elle.

'' Eh… bien sûr que non, finit par marmotter Jessica.

'' En fait, Bella, nous avons dîné en t'attendant, confessa Angela.

'' C'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas faim.

'' Je crois au contraire que tu devrais manger un morceau, intervint Elizabeth avec autorité. Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'elle ait fini son repas.

'' Euh. Non, répondit Jessica.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de deviner si la proposition Elizabeth m'agréait. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil. Je désirais plus que tout me retrouver seul avec mon agneline gardienne. J'avais d'innombrables questions à lui poser, ce qui serait impossible tant que nous ne serions pas en tête à tête.

'' D'accord, décida Angela, plus vive que Jessica. À demain, Bella… Eliza.

Prenant son amie par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers leur voiture, qui était garée à quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand elles y grimpèrent. Jesse se tourna vers nous et agita la main, dévorée par la curiosité. Je lui retournai son geste, attendant qu'elles aient disparu pour faire face à Elizabeth.

'' Franchement, je n'ai pas faim, insistai-je.

Je scrutai ses traits impénétrables.

'' Fais-moi plaisir.

Il s'approcha du restaurant et m'en tint la porte ouverte avec obstination, me signifiant que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Poussant un soupir résigné, j'entrai. La salle était loin d'être pleine – la saison n'avait pas encore commencé à Port Angeles. La propriétaire accueillit Elizabeth avec des yeux gloutons (quoi de plus légitime ?) et le salua plus chaleureusement que nécessaire. La vigueur de mon agacement me surprit quelque peu. La femme, plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, était une fausse blonde.

— Nous sommes deux, lança Elizabeth d'une voix séduisante.

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? La patronne m'effleura du regard avant de se détourner, rassérénée par ma banalité et la distance prudente que ma compagne maintenant entre nous. Elle nous conduisit à une table pour quatre, là où la majorité des convives se tenaient. J'allais m'asseoir lors qu'Elizabeth secoua la tête.

'' Vous n'avez rien de plus intime ? demanda-t-il.

Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il me sembla bien qu'il glissait discrètement un billet à notre hôtesse. Sauf dans les vieux pornos, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un refuser une table.

'' Bien sûr, acquiesça la propriétaire, aussi étonnée que moi.

Elle nous emmena de l'autre côté d'un paravent, dans un endroit de la pièce divisée en alcôves, toutes vides.

'' Ça vous va ?

'' Parfait, la rassura Elizabeth en lui décrochant son sourire éclatant.

Un instant aveuglé, elle battit des paupières.

'' Euh... La serveuse sera là dans une minute, nous dit-elle avant de s'éloigne d'un pas chancelant.

'' Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochai-je à Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

'' Faire quoi ?

'' Les éblouir ainsi. À l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines.

Elle eut l'air amusée.

'' Tu es jalouse ?

'' Oh, s'il te plaît, m'énervai-je. Tu n'es quand même pas conscient de l'effet que tu produis !

'' J'éblouis les gens, moi ? reprit-t-elle, tête penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux.

'' Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ou tu fais semblant ? Tu crois donc que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?

'' Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant ma question a causé elle semblait aimée me rendre furieuse.

'' Constamment.

À ce moment, la serveuse arriva, l'air avide. Visiblement, la propriétaire avait craché le morceau dans la coulisse. La fille ne parut pas déçue. Plaquant une courte mèche brune derrière son oreille, elle suivit avec une inutile amabilité.

'' Bonjour, je m'appelle Amber, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ?

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'elle ne se s'adressait qu'à elle. Elle m'interrogea du regard.

'' Un coca.

'' Mettez-en deux.

'' Je reviens tout de suite, promit-elle avec un nouveau sourire, tout aussi inutile.

Sauf qu'elle ne le vit pas, parce qu'elle me dévisageait.

'' Quoi ? Lançai-je, une fois la fille partie.

'' Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle, sans me quitter des yeux.

'' Bien, répondis-je, désarçonnée par l'intensité de sa voix.

'' Tu ne te sens pas étourdie, nauséeuse, glacée… envie de trucidée mon ex peut-être ?

'' Ton ex ? Tu parles de Janes. Vous avez rompu

'' Exacte, j'ai rompu avec elle cette semaine. Bon elle n'est pas bannie de la maison mais je veux plus que je sois en couple fiancée avec elle et dans ses périodes là où elle veut avoir d'affection chez des clan rivaux sauf sa a très mal tournée cette fois.

'' Je devrais être désolé pour elle mais vu que c'est sûrement de ma faute que vous avez rompus et que je la déteste, je ne le suis pas vraiment compatissante envers elle.

Ma répartie le fit rire.

'' Je guette les effets du contrecoup, reconnut-t-elle avec ce sourire en coin si parfait qui me coupait le souffle.

'' Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieux, affirma-je, après avoir repris ma respiration. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes, après tout je suis habituée à force de faire de la porno.

'' Quand bien même, je serais plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé quelque chose.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la serveuse apporta nos boissons et un panier de gressins. Pas une fois elle ne tourna vers moi pendant qu'elle les installait sur la table.

'' Vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth.

'' Bella ?

Réticente, la fille daigna enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.

'' Euh… les raviolis aux champignons, dis-je en choisissant le premier pat qui se présentait.

'' Et madame ?

'' Une pizza tout garnie, pour moi, merci.

Évidemment, elle seul mangeais tout le temps dans le groupe. Mais elle avait un étrange sourire intérieur pour la pizza.

'' D'accord, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Comme Elizabeth s'entêtait à ne pas la regarder, la serveuse s'éloigna, frustrée.

'' Bois ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Docilement, je sirotai ma boisson avant de l'avaler plus goulûment ; ce n'est que lorsque je l'eus terminée et qu'il poussa son verre dans ma direction que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais soif.

'' Merci, murmurai-je.

La morsure du soldat glacée envahit ma poitrine, et je frissonnai.

'' Tu as froid ?

'' C'est le Coca, expliquai-je en réprimant un second tremblement.

'' Tu n'as pas pris de veste ? Me morigéna-t-elle

'' Si.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la chaise vide à côté de moi.

'' Oh, je l'ai oubliée dans la voiture de Jessica.

Elizabeth se débarrassait déjà de la sienne. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à la façon dont elle était habillée sauf la fois ou elle était habillée en dominatrice ; pas seulement ce soir, jamais. À croire que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage et de sa poitrine. Je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur autre chose. Il ôta sa veste de cuir beige clair (dessous, elle portait un cochais roulée en cuir noir) et me la tendit, interrompant mon examen.

'' Merci, répétai-je en l'enfilant.

Elle était tiède, un peu moins froide que mon coupe-vent le matin quand je le décrochais de la patère du vestibule plein de courant d'air. Je frémis derechef. Son vêtement avait une odeur enivrante de cuire. J'inhalai, tentant de l'identifier. Il ne s'agissait pas de parfum. Les manches étant beaucoup trop long, je les remontai.

'' Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint, déclara-t-elle en m'observant.

Surprise, je piquai un fard. Il posa la corbeille de gressin devant moi.

'' Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc, protestai-je.

'' Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué même si c'est une prostituée le serait. Tu n'as même pas l'air ébranlée.

Il paraissait troublé. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les miennes, et je vis combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, caramel doré.

'' Je me sens très en sécurité avec toi surtout depuis que tu as rompu avec ta pouffiasse de copine, confessai-je, fascinée par cette façon que j'avais de lui dire la vérité.

Ma remarque lui déplut ; son front d'albâtre se plissa, et il secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

'' Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu, je pensais que rompre avec Janes la calmerais un peu mais apparemment sa le rendu encore plus aigri contre toi. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Prenant un gressin, je me mis à le mordiller tout en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Quand allais-je pouvoir commencer à le questionner ?

'' D'Habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs, lançai-je pour la distraire des pensées qui la préoccupais sur Janes.

'' Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfait.

'' Je me suis aperçu que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, comme Janes, plus tu étais maussade. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

'' Encore une ? Maugréa-t-elle plaisamment.

Apparemment elle semblait aimer ce petit jeu des théories farfelues.

'' J'espère que tu seras plus créative, cette fois, À moins que tu ne l'aies emprunté à d'autres BD ?

Si on sourire joueuse était moqueur, ses prunelles restèrent ternes.

'' Non. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée, admis-je.

'' Et ?

À cet instant, la serveuse surgit avec mon assiette et la pizza sur un plateau. Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions instinctivement penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus la table, parce que nous dûmes nous redresser quand elle arriva. Elle posa le plat devant moi – ça paraissait appétissant – puis s'empressa de se tourner vers Elizabeth.

'' Voilà la pizza et votre plat.

'' Merci et un autre Coca serait le bienvenu, répondit-t-elle.

'' Pas de problème.

S'emparant des verres vides, la serveuse s'éloigna.

'' Alors, cette théorie ? reprit-t-elle.

'' Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture. Seulement si…

'' Des conditions ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante et amusée, un sourcil levé.

'' C'est que j'ai quelques questions, bien sûr.

'' Bien sûr.

La fille revint avec deux autres boissons. Elle les posa sur la table, sans prononcer un mot cette fois, puis repartit. Je bus une gorgée.

'' Bon très. Vas-y ! lança Elizabeth, toujours aussi peu amène.

Je choisis de commencer par le plus anodin – du moins c'est ce que je croyais ?

'' Que faisais Janes à port Angeles ? Et qui était ses types encapuchonnés qui semblais l'agressée sexuellement.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses grandes mains qu'il croisa lentement. En prenant une part de pizza. Me regardant par-dessus ses cils, il eut un vague sourire, puis lâcha :

'' Question suivante.

'' Mais c'est la plus facile !

'' Suivante.

Furieuse, je m'emparai de mes couverts et transperçai soigneusement un ravioli. Ignorant Elizabeth, je le portail à ma bouche et le mâchonnai pensivement. Les champignons étaient délicieux. J'avais, bus une deuxième gorgée de Coca, puis je décidai.

'' Très bien, lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale, admettons, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que… quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des gens… à quelques exceptions près.

'' À une exception près, me corrigea-t-elle. Théoriquement.

'' À une exception près.

J'étais ravi qu'elle jouât le jeu, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.

'' Comment ça marche ? Continuai-je. Quelles sont les limites ? Comment ce... quelqu'un… parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve à un moment précis ? Comment serait-il qu'elle a des ennuis ?

Mes précautions oratoires devaient vraiment embrouiller mon discours !

'' Théoriquement ?

'' Oui.

'' Eh bien, si ce… quelqu'un…

'' Appelons-le Carliste.

Elle eut un sourire froid.

'' Va pour Carliste, accepta-t-elle. Si Carliste avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été aussi serré. (Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.) Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville. Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais.

'' Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, lui rappelai-je sèchement.

Cette fois, elle éclata d'un rire franc, et ses iris s'allumèrent.

'' En effet, admit-t-elle. T'appellerons-nous Jane ?

'' Comment as-tu su ? Insistai-je, incapable de refréner ma curiosité.

De nouveau, je m'étais inclinée vers elle. Elle semblait hésiter, déchirée par une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, et j'imagine que ce fut à cet instant vu qu'elle avait rompu avec Janes qu'elle envisagea vraiment l'éventualité de me dire les vérités.

'' Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmura-je.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et effleurai ses doigts croisés. Elle les retira aussitôt, et je me ressaisis.

'' Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, avoua-t-il en chuchotant presque. Je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup plus observatrice que je le pensais.

'' Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison.

'' Avant, oui. J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet et aussi sur Janes. Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires quand tu la croises, cette classification est encore trop réduite. Ce sont les ennuis sexuels quand vous croyez qui vienne. Dès qu'un danger rode autour d'elle et que tu es dans le coin, elle a invariablement tendance à l'envoyée sur toi que sur elle pour me protéger.

'' Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie ?

Son visage se figea, perdant toute expression.

'' Assurément.

Derechef, je tendis le bras. Ignorant son geste de recul, je caressai timidement sa main du bout des doigts. Sa peau était tiède et dure comme de la pierre.

'' Merci, murmurai-je, pleine de gratitude, son fait au moins 4 fois que tu empêches Janes de me faire la peau avec ses blague cruelle, désormais

'' Essayons d'évitée une cinquième occasion et celle-là ce n'était pas vraiment une blague mais plutôt un accident soupira-t-elle en se détendant un peu.

Vexée, j'acquiesçai quand même. Elle récupéra sa main et la mit avec l'autre sous la table tout en prenant une deuxième pointe de pizza au passage, mais elle se pencha vers toi.

'' J'enquêtais sur le comportement de Janes à Port Angeles, je la traquais à cause que sa fessais deux jours depuis que j'ai rompu qu'elle venait plus avec nous. Je t'ai donc suivie au cas où elle aurait envie de te faire des mauvaises blagues. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à défaire ses blagues pour garder une personne en vie, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile que je le supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence sans collectionner les catastrophes sexuelles.

Elle s'interrompit. Devais-je m'inquiéter qu'elle m'eût suivie ? J'en éprouvais plutôt du plaisir. Elle me dévisagea, se demanda peut-être pourquoi je souriais.

'' As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première le fourgon et que tu avais influé sur le destin ? Risquai-je.

'' Ce n'était pas la première fois, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Je la contemplai avec stupéfaction, mais il avait baisé la tête.

'' La première fois, ça été quand je t'ai rencontrée et que Janes voulais te faire du mal en fin de classe et je l'ai rappelé de force. Précise-t-elle.

Ces mots déclenchèrent une bouffée de peur, et me revint en mémoire la violence du regard noir qu'elle l'avait adressé à sa copine ce jour-là… Cependant, l'immense sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais en sa présence étouffa mes craintes. Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, je sus qu'elle ne pouvait déceler la frayeur passagère que j'avais ressentie.

'' Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle, son visage d'ange empreint de gravité.

'' Oui.

J'étais sereine.

'' Et pourtant, tu es là assise avec moi, et Janes n'est plus ma fiancée. Murmura-t-elle incrédule.

'' Et pourtant, je suis là… à cause de ton ex et de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. J'ignore toujours comment, d'ailleurs…

Il serra les lèvres, m'observant comme si, une fois de plus il pesait le pour et le contre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon assiette pleine, puis revint sur moi et sur ma poitrine couverte.

'' Tu manges, j'explique, proposa-t-elle.

Je m'empressai de piquer un autre ravioli et de l'engloutir.

'' Ça a été plus difficile que prévu de suivre à la fois la trace de Janes et la tienne. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'aie déjà lu dans l'esprit de la personne.

Elle me contempla avec anxiété, et je aperçue que je m'étais figée. Je m'obligeai à avaler et à continuer mon repas.

'' Je gardai l'œil sur Angela, un peu distraitement, je l'avoue. Comme je te l'ai dit, seul toi ou Janes pouvais vous fourrer dans des ennuis à Port Angeles. Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu étais partie de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec elle, je t'ai cherchée dans la librairie qui flottait dans sa tête. J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds et que tu t'étais dirigée vers le sud… je savais aussi que tu serais bientôt obligé de revenir sur tes pas. Donc, je t'ai attendue en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarquée, ce qui m'aurait renseignée sur l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter… pourtant, j'étais étrangement anxieuse…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Elle me regardait comme si j'étais transparente, voyant des choses dont je n'avais pas idée.

'' J'ai tournée en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. Le jour se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pied quand… j'ai ressenti mon ancienne famille canadienne, ou certain des membres de mon ancienne famille agressée mon ex Janes mais il n'avait pas leur chef avec eux étonnement.

Il s'interrompit, mâchoires crispées par un brusque élan de rage. Il dut faire un effort pour retrouver son calme.

'' Les hommes encapuchonnée fessais partie de ta famille ce sont des hua ?

'' Non ils ne le sont pas du tout. Mais j'étais une des leurs et Janes et Alec aussi autrefois il y a très longtemps.

'' Et ensuite ? Chuchotai-je.

Ses yeux continuaient de fixer un point au-delà de moi.

'' Je perçu que Janes les avais appelez pour une confrontation, vu que quand elle a de la peine d'amour elle veut les affrontée à tout coup a cause leur chef habituelle est son ex copine jouet, alors je pensais alors que c'était normal sa meilleur amie qui me déteste et leur supérieur recruteuse et si elle aurais été là, elle seul habituellement a le droit d'agresser sexuellement mon ex et elle voulait alors de l'affection de sa part vu que elle a toujours eu un faible pour elle, mais j'ai perçu trop tard ce qu'elles préparaient en fait pour se venger de moi pour avoir rompu avec elle. Elle jouait la comédie de la victime de viole pour t'attire vu qu'elle savait aussi que tu étais quelque part à port Angeles. J'ai alors distingué ton visage dans sa pensée a causé quelle savais déjà que tu étais proche, et les membre me recherche à cause que je les ai trahis leur ancien chef il y a des années. Soudain, leur traqueur forçait Janes de révéler ton nom a causé qui leur fessais croire que tu savais ou j'étais cachée et leur chef peut trouver importe qui par son nom complet.

Soudain, il plongea sa tête dans son coude, sur la table, se cachant les yeux d'une main. Si vivement que j'en fus surprise.

'' Ça a été très dur… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter de l'emporter en les laissant ce salaud de traqueur vivre, avoua-t-elle, la voix étouffée par son bras. J'aurais pu te ramener à Jessica après le combat et Angela et m'en aller les jeter hors des États-Unis, mais j'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les trucidée eux et Janes aussi de les avoir appelées sur le territoire de mon père, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. A cause habituellement il se tienne à carreau proche de Washington sauf ce groupe-là sont trop corrompu par leur chef qui me déteste, les autres groupes par contre sont correcte a cause leur chef est différente d'eux qui t'ont agressé et c'est une amie avec rosalie et elle a horreur de lui faire de la peine.

Hébétée, silencieuse, incapable de réfléchir, je ne bronchai pas. J'avais croisé mes mains sur mes genoux et je m'appuyais faiblarde, au dossier de ma chaise. Elle, se dissimulait toujours, immobile, comme sculpté dans le marbre auquel sa peau tiède ressemblait. Finalement, il leva la tête – ses iris étaient emplis de doute.

'' On rentre ? Proposait-elle

Il fessait remarquer qu'elle avait fini une pizza complète et avais rien vu venir.

'' Tu n'as plus faim pour tout le menu du resto proposais-je en blague.

Elle riait.

'' Non mais par contre sa me plairais bien de faire un porno avec toi. Je suis libre à présent et en manque de cul aussi.

'' Quand tu veux alors.

J'étais ravie d'avoir encore une heure de voiture en sa compagnie, car je n'étais pas prête à le quitter. La Serveuse surgit comme s'il l'avait appelée. À moins qu'elle nous ne nous ait guettés.

'' Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth.

'' Oui, merci, la note, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix calme, plus rauque, reflétant la tension de notre échange, parut désarçonner la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant.

'' Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle sortit un portefeuille en cuir de la poche de son tablier et le lui tendit. Il avait déjà un billet à la main. Il le glissa dans le portefeuille et lui rendit ce dernier.

— Gardez la monnaie, lança-t-il en souriant.

Il se leva souplement, et je suivis le mouvement, maladroite.

— Bonne soirée ! lui dit la serveuse avec une moue aguicheuse.

Elle la remercia sans même la regarder. Je retins un sourire. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie, se tenant tout près de moi mais veillant à ne pas me toucher. Je me souvins de Jessica évoquant sa relation avec Mike, le fait qu'ils en étaient presque à l'étape du premier baiser. Elizabeth dut percevoir quelque chose, car elle me dévisagea avec curiosité. Je me détournai, ravis qu'elle ne sût pas lire dans mes pensées. Elle m'ouvrit la portière, la tint pendant que je m'installais et la referma doucement derrière moi. Je l'observai faire le tour de la voiture, impressionnée une fois de plus par-là grâce de ses mouvements. J'aurais sans doutée dû m'y être habitué.

Elle mit le contact et tourna le chauffage au maximum. Un froid intense était tombé, et je devinai que c'en était fini de nos belles journées. Mais la veste d'Elizabeth me tenait chaud. J'en humais son odeur quand je pensais qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Sans même vérifier dans le rétroviseur, elle s'inséra dans la circulation puis effectua un demi-tour pour regagner les quatre voies.

'' Et maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sens, à ton tour.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : théorie sexuelle.

'' Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ? Quémandai-je.

Elizabeth roulait bien trop vite et de manière bien trop décontractée le long des rues silencieuses.

'' Une seule alors, soupira-t-elle, l'air soucieux et les lèvres pincées.

'' Comment as-tu devinée que je n'étais pas entrée dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le sud ?

Délibérément, elle détournait la tête.

'' Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs, objectai-je.

'' Tu l'auras voulu, bougonna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et réticent. Je t'ai flairée tout comme Janes.

Elle se concentra sur le pare-brise, me laissant le temps de me ressaisir. J'avais beau être pantoise, je stockai cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau afin d'y réfléchir plus tard et poursuis mes investigations- s'il daignait enfin s'expliquer, j'avais l'intention d'en profiter.

'' Tu n'as toujours pas réponde à mes deux premières questions, lui rappelai-je, impitoyable.

'' Laquelle ? Gronda-t-il.

'' Comment tu arrives à lire, dans les pensées des autres. Ça marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? En baisant ? Est-ce que tes frères et sœurs.

Je me sentais un peu bête d'exiger des explications rationnelles à ces chimère, Elizabeth semblais pris au dépourvu a cause que selon elle avait pensé qu'allais le questionnée sur les hommes encapuchonnés.

'' Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça…

Croisant les doigts, j'attendis en le couvrant des yeux.

'' Non, je suis la seule. Ça ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être très intimement proche des gens, ça fonctionne très bien quand je coucher avec eux que la normal. Plus le contacte de la voix, m'est familière, plus je capte de loin. Mais moi je suis spécial je n'ai aucune limite de kilomètres que je peux captée si je me concentre plus. Mais en temps normal je me limite à quelque kilomètre seulement. (Pause méditative.) C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé ou tout le monde parlerait en même temps ou dans une mêlée d'orgie quand tu as des clients sur toi. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors, ce que penses la personne devient claire. En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce qu'il a un effet assez perturbent et horrifiant pour moi. Et puis il est tellement plus facile de paraître… normal (froncement de sourcils) en répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.

'' À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ?

'' Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle en me lançant un regard énigmatique. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que celui des autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur onde courtes alors que je serais branchée sur les grandes.

Cette comparaison la fit sourire. Je m'insurgeai.

'' Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue.

J'étais plus embêtée que de raison, sans doute parce qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. J'avais toujours soupçonné ma différence, et j'étais gênée qu'elle la confirmât.

'' C'est moi qui sortais avec une tueuse psychopathe, en décrivant les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi la nympho qui te crois folle ! S'esclaffa Elizabeth. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une théorie…. Ce qui nous ramène à toi, ajout a-t-elle en se fermant soudain.

Je poussai un soupir. Par Où commencer ?

'' Franchise, franchise, chantonna-t-elle ?

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de son visage afin de trouver mes mots. C'est alors que je remarquai le compteur de vitesse.

'' Fis de pute ! Hurlais-je. Moins vite !

''Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle avait sursauté, sans pour autant lever le pied.

'' Tu roules à deux cents kilomètres heure !

Affolée, je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Seule la clarté bleuâtre des phares illuminait la route. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autre ressemblait à deux murs aveugles, deux murs sur lesquels nous irions nous fracasser si Elizabeth perdait le contrôle du véhicule à cette vitesse.

'' Du calme, Bella !

'' Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? Je sais que Janes le voudrais quand même.

'' Pas de panique !

'' Tu as une urgence ?

'' J'aime bien conduire vite, rigola-t-elle en me servant son sourire en coin.

'' Regarde où tu vas !

'' Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella, ni d'amande. J'ai un radar intégré, pouffa-t-elle en se tapant le front.

'' Très drôle, Charlie est chauffeur, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortais sans une égratignure…

'' Mais pas toi, admit-t-elle.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'aiguille du compteur retomber peu à peu à cent trente quand tout d'un coup un coup contre de poing semblait sonné du coffre arrière.

'' Était quoi ça ?

'' Ne t'occupe pas de ce que tu as entendu. Alors contente ? Maugréa-t-elle.

'' Presque mais qui est dans le coffre. Dis-je insistante sur ce que j'ai entendue

'' Janes mon ex évidement, ligotée, musclez et sera violer par mes frères ce soir comme punition mais en attendant elle sera enfermée dans le coffre pour qu'elle soit punis cette nuit vue que tu es présente.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'aiguilles du compteur retomber peu à peu a cent trente mais était pétrifier que Janes sois dans le coffre comme dans un film de mafia.

'' Bon j'exagère, elle est seulement Ligotée et musclez, le viol par ma famille viendra plus tard quand je te déposerai chez toi. Contente.

Presque.

'' Je déteste rouler lentement surtout quand j'ai mon ex dans le coffre.

'' Parce que tu trouves ça lent ? Et elle hurlait en tournant la tête quand elle entendit des bruits griffant contre les métaux.

'' JANE HUA TU FERME TA TRAPPE ET TU RESTE TRANQUILLE BORDEL DE SALLE PUTAIN. Désolé tu disais Bella.

'' Allais dire que tu trouves ça lent.

'' J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! Aboya-t-elle. Raconte-moi ta théorie, plutôt.

Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitante. Elle me regarda. Ses pupilles couleur miel étaient étonnement tendre malgré qu'elle aille hurler de colère envers sa prisonnière dans le coffre.

'' Je ne rirai pas, promit Elizabeth

'' J'ai plus peur de subir ta colère et que j'aille rejoindre ta prisonnière dans le coffre à mon tour.

'' C'est si délirant que ça ?

'' Pas mal, oui.

Elle attendit. Je me mis à détailler ma main afin de ne pas la voir.

'' Vas-y, insista-t-il, sereine.

'' Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

'' Par le début… tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie toute seule.

'' Non.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film porno ?

'' Non. Ça s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer. (Un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il semblait surpris.) Je suis tombé sur mes anciens baby-sitters de client de la famille, Seth et Leah Clairewater. Son père et Charlie se connaissent depuis que je suis toute petite et disons qui est un peu incestueuse et aime beaucoup dire que je suis leur fiancée indienne même si c'est faux. Il dise sa pour me taquiner pour que je me les fasse comme client de prostitution. (Elizabeth était toujours aussi perdue.) Son père est un des Anciens de la tribu des Quileute. (Elle se figea.) Nous nous sommes promenés (inutile que signaler que j'avais préparé mon coup), et pendant que son frère me baisait, sa sœur m'a raconté quelques-unes de leurs vielles légendes, histoire de me faire peur en orgie. L'une d'elles… portait sur les vampires mais aussi sur les Demi-vampire.

Je m'aperçus que je chuchotais. Je vis ses jointures blanchir autour du volant.

'' Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ? répondit-t-elle d'une voix pourtant calme.

'' Non. C'est eux… et un autre indien… qui a mentionné ta famille. Mais il les avait appelées Balthory.

Elle ne releva pas, concentrée sur la route. Tout à coup, je m'inquiétais pour mes clients indiens.

'' Il estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes, m'empressai-je de préciser. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je prendrais au sérieux, on était en pleine orgie après tout. (Hum, un peu faiblard. J'allais être forcée d'avouer.) C'est ma faute, Seth m'a dit que Leah avait eu des ennuis de couple et je voulais la consolée en m'offrant mon corps à elle et a son frère pour l'amuser, alors je l'ai ai amené à m'en parler, exprès en échange de mon cul.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Lauren a fait une allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Et Leah et l'autre indien Jacob plus jeune a retoqué que ta famille ne mettait pas le pied dans la réserves et que tu en étais banni. Leah est devenus un peu violente avec lui et la dit de sa la fermer en le frappant. Alors sa phrase paraissait être à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Leah et Seth et je l'ai ai manipulé en baisant avec eux.

Je n'étais pas très fière de moi.

''Comment tu t'y est-tu prise ?

'' Comme habitude, j'ai fait la pute. Enfin, j'ai essayé de t'imite et ça a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances d'ailleurs.

Ce dont je ne revenais toujours pas.

'' J'aurais voulu voir ça, ricana Elizabeth, acide. Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens. Pauvre Client claire waters.

Je piquai un fard et me tortillai sur mon siège.

'' Ils ont été performant en dirais. Et ensuite ?

'' J'ai fait des recherches sur internet.

'' Et ça t'a convaincue ?

L'air à peine intéressé, ce que démentaient ses mains toujours aussi crispées sur le volant.

'' Non. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était mensonge et stupide. Et après…

'' Quoi ?

'' J'ai décidé de ça n'avait pas d'importance que tu sois la comtesse sanglante de Pologne. C'est la seule chose qui disais cela était la ressemblance sur une photo sur le net.

'' Pardon ?

Son incrédulité me fit lever la tête. J'étais parvenue à briser son flegme soigneusement étudié. Elle avait l'air un peu furieuse aussi, comme je l'avais craint.

'' Non, murmura-je. Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance.

'' Que je suis une tueuse de femme et enfant vierge totalement inhumaine te serait égal ?

Sa voix avait prix des accents Transylvanie et cruels.

'' Oui a causé moi je ne suis pas vierge donc tu risques pas de me tuer non.

Elle garda le silence. De nouveau, elle regardait droit devant elle. Se traits étaient froids et tristes.

'' Tu es en colère, soupira-je. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

'' Non, objecta-t-elle d'un ton aussi dur que son visage. Je préfère connaître ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.

'' Je me serais donc trompée une fois de plus ?

'' Ce n'est pas ça, fulminai-t-elle. C'est ton attitude si désinvolte.

'' Alors, j'ai raison tu es bien la comtesse Balthory.

'' Ne prononce pas mon nom de famille au complet s.v.p. il est maudit et parce que ça aurait de l'importance pour toi, hein ?

'' Pas vraiment, reconnus-je après avoir respiré un bon coup. Mais je suis curieuse de te connaître ces tout.

J'eus la satisfaction de constater que mon ton restait ferme.

'' Curieuse de quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain résignée.

'' Quel âge as-tu ?

'' Dix-sept ans.

'' Et… depuis combien de temps ?

'' Un bon moment, mais je ne compte pas les années. Admit-elle, amusée.

Je me contentai de cette dérobade tant que j'étais heureuse qu'elle fût enfin honnête avec moi. Elle me jugea prudemment, comme s'il craignait que je ne fusse choquée. Je lui adressai un sourire encouragent. Elle grimaça.

'' Ne rigole pas, mais comme se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jours ? Repris-je.

Elle riait quand même.

'' C'est un mythe.

'' Le soleil qui vous réduit en centres ?

'' Mythe.

'' Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

'' Mythe sauf pour moi, j'ai bien un cercueil femme de fer ou enferme les petites putes de ma famille qui me trahisse moi ou Mei hua. Mais je ne dors plus depuis mon enfance du moins, ajoute-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Je mis un temps à digérer cette nouvelle et je crus entendre des sanglots en arrière.

'' Pas du tout ?

'' Proche que jamais, aujourd'hui je suis comme les vrais vampires comme celle qui pleure dans le coffre à cause qu'elle dit mentalement qu'elle est désolée.

Cette fois, il avait été à peine audible. Une expression mélancolique se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les mien, et je me sentis chavirer. Malgré tout, je réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce que je détourne.

'' Tu as oublié le plus important, lança-t-elle.

De nouveau, il était tendu et froide.

'' Quoi ?

'' Mon régime alimentaire, persifla-telle.

'' Oh, ça…

'' Oui ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si j'ai des servantes qui plonge dans du sang de vierge pour en chasser et que je les forçais parfois à baiser dedans pour eux qui avais le courage assez solide de me lécher le sang sur mon corps ? A cause que oui je l'ai déjà fait autrefois.

Je tressaillis.

'' Leah a dit quelque chose à propos.

'' Et qu'a dit ta cliente ?

'' Que vous ne… chassiez les humains mourants mais plus les enfants. Mais que certains d'entre vous chassiez les animaux aussi. Que ta famille ne fût pas censée représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'humain mourant ou d'animaux et non d'enfants.

'' Elle a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ?

'' Pas exactement, juste que vous n'étiez pas censé l'être. Même si les Quileute vous a bannis de leur territoire, des fois que…

Elle se pencha en avant, mais je sus si c'était pour regarder la route ou non.

'' Alors, elle a raison ? Insistai-je en tâchant de contrôler ma peur. Vous ne chassez plus les humains sauf si vous être obligée de le faire ou en cas urgence.

'' Les Quileute ont bonne mémoire autant que leur performance sexuelle avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Je décidai de prendre ça pour une confirmation.

'' Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tempéra-t-elle. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances surtout envers moi-même. Nous et surtout moi restons une menace.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Je fais des efforts aujourd'hui et ma famille aussi. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très douées pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Mais il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi.

'' C'est une erreur ?

Mes accents de tristesse me frappèrent. J'ignore s'il elle les perçut elle aussi.

'' Une erreur redoutable, vu que moi je suis pire que tout, je suis une expérience disons ratée de mon père Mei hua, une erreur de jeunesse. Je suis une demie-vampire, un hybride, je suis immortelle mais vivante comme une humaine, c'est pour ça que je peux manger de la bouffe humaine sans être écœurée contrairement au reste de ma famille. Sa lui a causée de terrible ennuie aux canada et aussi surtout en Roumanie autrefois avec un de ses rivaux qui est aussi un de mes oncles que je nommerais pas son nom quand était plus jeune, il a dit attaquer ma mère et c'est pour ça que on a été bannis de l'Europe et ensuite en Amérique aussi mais cette fois pour le canada ce n'est pas de de la faute de ma mère mais c'est de moi qui à causer ça.

Le silence s'installa. J'observais les phares épouser les courbes de la route. Nous roulions trop vite. Ça avait l'air irréel, comme un jeu vidéo. J'avais conscience que le temps m'était conté, et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus avoir l'occasion de connaître ce genre de moment avec elle – confiantes, sans murs et sans ex copine pour nous séparer. Ses derniers mots le laissaient supposer, une perspective qui m'horrifiait. Il n'était pas question de gaspiller la moindre minute qu'il m'était accordé de passée en compagnie de la légendaire comtesse sanglante.

'' Dis-m 'en en plus, le suppliais-je soudain.

Je me moquais de ce qu'il pouvait raconter pourvu que j'entendisse sa voix. Il me regarda brièvement, surpris par mon changement de ton.

'' Que veux-tu savoir ?

'' Pourquoi on vous a bannis du canada et ces vampire agressais Janes en l'appelant volturi, c'est le seul mot que j'ai compris dans leur anglais cassée. C'est quoi pour cela que vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes sauf s'ils sont mourant, par exemple.

La détresse qui s'était emparée de moi ne s'estompait pas, et je m'aperçus que j'étais au bord des larmes. Je tentais de contenir le chagrin qui menaçait de me submerger.

'' Je préfère être un monstre sexuelle qu'une monstre tueuse d'humaine, chuchota-t-elle. Et les volturi… disons que le clan de mon père et moi on ne s'entend pas bien avec eux. j'ai fait quitter Alec et Janes de force de leur bande et il sont très en vendetta envers nous, mais en fait leur ancien nom était Les Yakuza mais depuis la seconde guerre mondial il ont changé de nom et de tradition, enfin pour le moment je veux pas te le expliquer… c'est une trop longue histoire, mais en résumée parfois il vient nous enquiquinée une fois ou deux par année tentée de prendre des territoire de chasse et nous on les veulent pas surtout pas sur notre territoire, a causé nous fessons partie d'une famille du sud et il nous détestes comme un peu une guerre de gang humain, mais c'est seulement cette bande la qui nous enquiquine les autres qui sont plus conservateur reste à leur place et à leur frontière et ne vienne pas ou presque pas nous emmerder et quand c'est eux il vienne nous rendre visite c'est seulement pour passer une orgie avec nous ou avec Rose surtout et nous embête pas mais il sont pas autoriser a chassé non plus.

'' D'accord je comprends, mais pourtant les animaux ne sont pis-aller…

Je préférais l'embarquer sur la question des végétariens que sur les volturi-yakuza.

'' C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait comme vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi. Nous nous traitons parfois de végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie famille, a cause que parfois Alec dit que manger des animaux sa fait pas végétarien, bien sûr c'est pour taquiner entre nous, et disons que Janes et Alec sont les plus récent dans la famille et ils n'ont pas encore le même contrôle que nous. Notre régime ne comble jamais vraiment notre faim- notre soif, plutôt, même s'il nous donne la force de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, surtout pour les plus veille pique qui s'essaye alors qui ont passée des siècles à boire des humain importée par leur copine sexuelle cependant.

Ces derniers mots prononcés sur un ton des plus menaçants était pour la prisonnière du coffre qui pleurait toujours.

'' C'est très difficile pour Janes, alors en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'elle me fait des mauvaises farces ?

'' Oui surtout elle, mais pas pour les farces sa c'est sa manière de se contrôler avec les humains qui me tourne autour mais parfois elle va trop loin et sa m'enragée. Admit-elle en soupirant.

'' Et pour toi ? Tu étais une tueuse de femme autrefois surtout de tes servante.

'' Pour les femmes non vierge comme mes ancienne servante ce n'est pas un problème mais pour les jeunes enfants vierge par contre Oui c'était difficile pour moi. Mais heureusement tu ne l'es pas alors je n'ai aucun problème a restée avec toi. Mais Janes par contre ne le tolère pas, vierge ou pas elle a toujours envie de te voir morte en repas.

'' Alors que tu n'as même pas faim, affirma-je avec confiance.

'' Qu'en sais-tu ?

'' Tes yeux. J'ai remarqué que les gens, les femmes surtout, étant plus bougonnes quand ils étaient affamés.

'' Très observatrice, hein ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter le son de son rire, de l'apprendre par cœur.

'' Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end avec Emet ?

'' Oui, avec Alec et lui ? Mais j'aurais dû forcée Janes à venir avoir su plutôt, j'aurais dû écoute ma petite sœur Alice. C'est elle et Alec qui ont le plus de contrôle parfois sur elle et ses blagues.

Elle se tut une seconde, comme s'il hésitait à m'en confier plus.

'' Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Même si tu n'es pas vierge, je peux quand même plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.

'' Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?

'' Ça me rend… Anxieuse… D'être loin de toi et ou que Janes tente de te piéger aussi.

Ses yeux étaient doux, mais leur intensité liquéfia mes os.

'' Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai priée de prendre ta bobonne anti agression, de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'évité de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin, ajoute-t-elle en secouant la tête, presque indemne.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Tes mains.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes paumes égratignées, presque guéries maintenant. Rien ne lui échappait.

'' Je suis tombée, reconnus-je.

'' J'ai eu cette impression. Mais bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire pour une nympho. Et ça m'a torturée tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi et voyant aussi que Janes se tenais exprès en distance de moi depuis que j'ai rompu également alors qu'elle ne fessait jamais ça. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système d'Alec, avoua-t-elle, malheureuse.

'' Trois jours ? Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?

'' Non, dimanche.

'' Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ?

J'étais presque furieuse que son absence m'eût tant déçue.

'' Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut pour ma famille que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public, même si l'effet est semi neutralisée dû à mon côté humain.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Je te montrerai, un jour en échange de porno avec moi.

Je méditai cette promesse quelques instants.

'' Tu aurais pu m'appeler, repris-je.

'' Il n'y avait pas de raison, s'étonna-t-il. Je savais que tu allais bien au début.

'' Certes, mais moi, j'ignorais où tu étais. Je…

'' Oui ?

Une fois encore, son irrésistible voix de comtesse.

'' Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là.

'' Anxieuse ou tout simplement tu t'ennuyais de moi ?

Cette question confession m'enflamma les joues. Comme elle ne réagissait pas je lui jetai un coup d'œil timide. Elle avait l'air peiné.

'' Ah, ronchonna-t-elle, ça ne va pas du tout.

Les raison de son mécontentement m'échappèrent.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

'' Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Que je me rendre malheureuse ou que tu t'ennuies de me mater ma poitrine en cours de science mat est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de pareilles balivernes, ajoute-t-elle en reportant ses yeux angoissées sur la route. C'est Malsain, dangereuse. Je pourrais te faire du mal rien que en pensant à toi, il faut que tu en aie conscience. Je tu n'es pas dit qu'il avait un effet secondaire très désagréable pour moi si je me concentrais trop sur une voix de tout ma force d'hybride sur les pensée de quelqu'un.

'' Oui mais tu ne m'as pas dit clairement ce que c'était.

'' Je peux tuer par la pensée que je lis surtout sur les humain, mais aussi les vampires si je suis particulièrement furieuse, je peux par la pensée broyée leur cerveau si je me concentre et les victimes vois une sorte de champignon nucléaire et il hurle souvent non pas Hiroshima avant de mourir explosée…

Bella se pétrifiais horrifier

'' Sa… tu as déjà fait ça…

'' Une fois avec un vampire et une fois par accident avec un humain ce qui ma traumatisée au sang humain… et c'est pour ça que les volturi m'ont bannis du canada j'ai tué leur télépathe Aro volturi a causé qui avais violé ma fille, seul son frère Marcus et sa femme dynes qui était aussi la sœur de Aro avais autorisation de coucher avec elle et moi aussi a époque il me respectais mais pas lui, et ça a peine 1 semaine l'un de l'autre de l'accident a cause que je l'ai trahis a son frère pour tentative de meurtre sur sa femme.

'' Ta fille… tu as créé une fille illégalement. Une enfant vampire.

'' Oui et elle est enragée que je te le dise vu que c'est elle qui est enfermer dans le coffre et rêve de vouloir te croquer. C'est Janes volturi et son frère Alec. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les a créés mais mon père Mei hua. Moi en suis incapable.

'' C'est donc pour ça qu'elle est ta compagne et elle te surprotégé, tu es sa créatrice même si c'est ton père qui la crée et elle est dingue de toi.

'' Tout comme Alec son frère jumeaux mais lui avantage c'est que la seul personne à être en couple avec lui c'est sa propre sœur ou une de mes cousine qu'elle adore disons le torturée mais elle vie en Mexico, et quand on le menace quand il fait des bêtise à se faire disons dresser par elle.

'' Alors je m'en fiche que tu puisses broyez la tête des personne que tu lis si tu es en colère.

'' Je suis sérieuse.

'' Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque que ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon.

'' Tais-toi !

Je me mordis la bouche. Heureusement, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle me blessait. Je reportais mon attention sur la route. Nous ne devions plus être très loin, maintenant. Elle conduisait toujours trop vite.

'' À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Je sentis qu'elle me regardait, refusai de me tourner vers lui.

'' Tu pleures ? S'exclama-t-elle.

À mon insu, mes larmes de nympho avaient débordé. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mes joues- les traîtresse étaient bien là, elles m'avaient vendue.

'' Absolument pas, répliquai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sa main se tendit vers moi, hésitante, avant de se reposer lentement sur le volant.

— Je suis désolé.

Je devinai qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour ses paroles. Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'habitacle, qu'il finit par rompre.

'' Dis-moi… commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'il finit par rompre.

'' Oui ?

'' Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ton expression. Tu n'avais pas l'air tellement effrayée. Plutôt très concentrée.

'' Je m'efforçais de voir quel bon moment allais utiliser ma bombe anti-agression dans leur face et tentée de me souvenir comment on liquide un agresseur, les techniques d'auto-défense. Je lui apprêtais à lui lancée ma bombe anti-agression en pleine face.

La seule pensée du vampire encapuchonnée me remplit de haine.

'' Quoi ? Tu voulais te battre contre un vampire ? S'emporta-t-elle. Au lieu de t'enfuir ?

'' Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir.

'' Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ?

'' J'allais le faire.

'' Tu avais raison ronchonna-t-elle. Te garder en vie est un vrai défi lancé au destin. Tu veux-tu savoir pourquoi Jane t'a fait sa en réalité.

'' Oui j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

'' Tout simplement à cause je lui ai interdit de te toucher sexuellement, en rompant avec elle mais dans mon interdiction je n'avais pas interdit ses copain québécois de la garde volturi de sa copine dynes de le faire. Mais en réalité, elle pensait juste inviter dynes à te faire peur et te séduire avec elle pour me faire chier, elle ignorait que les autres pire garde de son groupe était avec elle en mission de recrutement pour son clan canadiens aujourd'hui.

Je soupirai. Nous avions ralenti, ayant atteint les faubourgs de forks. Le trajet nous avait pris moins de vingt minutes.

'' Je te vois demain ? Risquai-je.

'' Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je te garde une place à la cantine, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Aussi absurde cela eût-il après nos confessions de ce soir, cette petite promesse déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine.

'' J'ai une question pour toi Bella dit Elizabeth.

'' Vas-y !

'' Comment ta mère a découvert que Charlie la trompait avec toi.

'' Suivant dit-je pour rire d'elle.

Elle finit par rire de ma farce et moi aussi.

'' bon d'accord, quand avais 9 ans je fessais du cheval sur ses jambe sans sous-vêtement et sous une robe et sa la fait bander son membre et me mit au poteau pour la première fois en fessant comme s'il était la troisième jambe du cheval en cachette. Elle en est aperçue qu'après un tournage quand elle nous a surpris dans son lit en relation sexuelle complet et furieuse contre moi et elle a divorcé avec lui mais après mon accident de phobie elle s'est mis à faire pareil avec moi pour me faire oublier mon incident indienne depuis on le taquine avec ça. Et Charlie n'a jamais demander de l'argent pour elle et de tout donner à moi, mais en partage de divorce il voulait juste en avant-première ses film de cul comme pension.

Nous étions devant la maison de Charlie. Les lumières brillaient, ma camionnette était garée à sa place, tout était parfaitement normal. J'eus l'impression de quitter un rêve. Elizabeth coupa le contact, mais je ne bronchai pas.

— Me _jures_ -tu d'être là demain ?

— Oui.

Je méditai sa réponse pendant une minute, puis acquiesçai. Je retirai sa veste, non sans en avoir humé une dernière fois l'odeur.

— Garde-la, tu en auras besoin.

Je la lui rendis quand même.

— Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer ça à Charlie.

'' Bien quoi tes client sexuelle t'offre jamais de cadeau, c'est triste.

'' Ah, j'avais oublié, rigolais-t-elle.

J'hésitai, la main sur la poignée de la portière, tâchant de prolonger ce moment.

'' Bella ? demanda-t-il d'un ton différent, grave.

'' Oui ?

'' Promet-mois quelque chose à ton tour.

'' Oui ?

Ce que je regrettais aussitôt. Et si elle exigeait que je garde mes distances ? C'était là un engagement que je serais incapable de respecter.

'' Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois sans petite culotte toutes seule.

Surprise, je le dévisageai.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Disons que je tu as une aperçu que je ne suis pas la créature la plus pervers et la plus dangereuse des environs avec ton agression et qui connaissent ton nom, expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux, c'est tout.

Je frémis tant il y avait de la tristesse contenue dans ces paroles, mais j'étais soulagée. Voilà une parole que je n'aurais pas à trahir.

'' D'accord, je irais plus et je mettrais un jeans.

'' A demain.

Elle pourra un soupir, et je compris qu'elle souhaitait que je m'en aille à présent.

'' À demain.

J'ouvris ma portière de mauvaise grâce.

'' Bella ?

Je me retournai. Elle se penchait vers moi, son magnifique visage d'albâtre à quelques centimètres du mien, seulement. Mon cœur eut un raté.

'' Dors bien ma petite nympho.

Son haleine m'effleura, m'étourdissant. C'était, en plus concentrée, la même odeur exquise que celle de sa veste. Je clignai des paupières, subjuguée. Il se recula. Je dus attendre que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner pour bouger. Alors seulement, je m'extirpai maladroitement de la voiture. Je fus obligée de m'accrocher à la carrosserie et je crus bien l'entendre réprimer un rire, mais le son était trop étouffé pour que j'en sois certaine.

Il attendit que j'eusse titubé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Je me retournai et vis la Volvo argent disparaître au coin de la rue. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait très froid. Mécaniquement, j'attrapai ma clé dans mon sac, déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Du salon, Charlie me héla.

'' Bella ?

'' Oui, papa, c'est moi, répondis-je en m'approchant.

Il regardait un match de base-ball.

— Tu es là tôt.

— Ah bon ?

— Il n'est pas encore huit heures. Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?

— Beaucoup.

Je fus prise de vertige quand je me souvins de la soirée entre filles que j'avais projetée et de celle que j'avais finalement passée.

— Jess et Angela ont trouvé leurs robes sans problème.

— Ça va ?

— Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai pas mal marché.

— File au lit, alors.

Charlie paraissait soucieux, et je me demandai quelle tête j'avais.

— Il faut d'abord que j'appelle Jessica.

— Tu ne viens pas de la quitter ?

'' Si mais j'ai oublié mon coupe-vent dans sa voiture. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas demain.

'' Laisse-lui quand même le temps de rentrée chez elles.

'' Tu as raison.

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'affalai sur une chaise, épuisée. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de m'évanouir, maintenant. Était-ce le fameux contrecoup ? Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et je sursautai. Je décrochai vivement.

— Allô ?

— Bella ?

— Salut, Jess. J'allais te passer un coup de fil, figure-toi.

— Tu es bien rentrée ?

Elle semblait soulagée et... surprise.

— Oui. J'ai laissé mon coupe-vent dans ta voiture. Ça t'embêterait de l'apporter au lycée ?

— Bien sûr que non. Allez, raconte-moi !

— Euh... demain. En maths, d'accord ?

— Oh, ton père est dans les parages ?

— Oui.

— Je comprends. On se parle demain. Salut !

Son impatience était perceptible.

— Salut, Jess.

Je montai lentement les escaliers, comme alourdie par une espèce de stupeur. J'effectuai mes préparatifs nocturnes sans prêter attention à mes gestes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la douche, alors que l'eau bouillante me brûlait la peau, que je pris conscience que j'étais gelée. Je frissonnai violemment pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la vapeur chaude ne réussisse à détendre mes muscles contractés. Je restai sous le jet, trop lasse pour bouger, jusqu'à ce que j'aie presque vidé le ballon.

Ensuite, je m'enveloppai étroitement dans une serviette pour retenir un peu de chaleur de la douche et mais je ne tentais pas de mettre de pyjama et entendais déjà mon père ronflé au salon, étrange il s'est endormi drôlement vite, je me glissais nue su ma couette, roulée en boule, serré dans mes bras. Des images incompréhensibles s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit, et j'en écartai la plupart. Au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans inconscience, quelque vérité m'apparut cependant.

J'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses. Un Elizabeth était un demi-vampire qui est en fait la véritable Elizabeth Balthory anciennement comtesse et tueuse de femme vierge ; deux, une d'elle – dont j'ignorais la puissance –désirais s'abreuver de mon sang même si je n'étais pas vierge ; et trois, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de la comtesse Sanglante.  
Je m'endormis en rêvant d'elle de mon père et de ma mère dans une orgie les trois nues tellement profondément que je n'entendis pas la fenêtre s'ouvrirent et elle rentrait dans ma chambre en infraction entièrement nue et je lui fessais l'amour endormie comme si était une cliente sexuelle, et qu'elle avait ligotée avec sa sœur Rosalie son ex enragée contre l'arbre du jardin, juste pour la faire chier. Elle prenait son pied avec moi qui rêvais justement d'elle et entendit parler en plein fantasmes. Elle allumait mon corps tout doucement tout en étant dominatrice mais se contrôlais parfaitement bien pour pas blessée ou pas trop et a son contact me fessais jouir comme si était dans mon rêve.

'' Ah oui maman, murmurais-je dans mon rêve, Elizabeth continue oui si te plaît, encore Elizabeth murmurais-je en dormant.

Elizabeth m'embrassait passionnément et tendrement mon corps réagis en lui laissant tous les champs libre a ses attouchement nocturne.

Elizabeth murmurait à elle-même en me donnant des coup de butoirs : bon dieu elle est encore plus salope que Janes, Alec et tous les hua réuni. Et elle dort si profondément que tout la famille pourrais lui passée dessus en orgie et elle ne se réveillerait même pas.

Un cri de rage venait de l'extérieur : Lizzie libère moi veut jouer aussi, je suis désolé d'avoir appelez les mauvais garde volturi s.v.p.

'' La ferme connasse tes plus ma copine donc pas touche à ma proie. Murmurait-elle en québécois.

Bella dans son rêve serrait le corps de Elizabeth comme un vrai aimant et elle hurlait de plaisir avant de jouir et de s'écrouler d'épuisement alors qu'elle le fessait vraiment, Eliza l'embrassais et disparut au moment même où elle se réveillait confuse à 5 heure du matin. En hurlant son nom comme si était un rêve.

'' Wow qu'elle rêve érotique j'en sur tout mouillée, espère que ce rêve-là reviendra la nuit prochaine murmura-je tout endormie et tremblante de plaisir.

Sur le toit cachée rosalie retenant ligotée Janes qui pleurais la jeune comtesse sanglante satisfaite retournais de sa nuit orgie a la villa blanche ou elle mit furieusement son ex-copine sur une table a écartelez et annonçais aux garçons de la violer et la torturée pour lui apprendre que on ne la trahit pas sa famille comme ça et elle ordonnait à Alice et rosalie en disant : vous deux nue dans ma chambre a étage et vite j'ai besoin d'un lavement. Alec était à l'ange évidement et Hermet se dévouais a matée Janes aussi en écartelant à tour de rôle avec Alec le jouais moyen-âge de la comtesse.

La comtesse allait dans la chambre des deux femmes de Hermet pour pleurer et aussi se faire nettoyer le corps par la langue par les deux gouine pour la consolée de sa peine de cœur et de rage contre Janes.

'' Chut-chut allons Lizzie, ce n'est pas grave, consolais Alice lui fessant un massage, pendant que Rosalie lui nettoyait profondément sa chatte sur excitée comme une vrai experte porno allemande.

Installée sur sa bouche, elle lui aspirait sa jouissance pour se retourner pour en mettre dans les cheveux.

'' C'est salle québécois, ils ont tenté de la dévorée Bella sur mon territoire par sa faute. Plus fort Rosalie tu fais mieux que son habitude dans les porno allemand salle petite nazie.

Elle se retournait aspirais plus fort et Elizabeth fermais les yeux se laissant aux larmes inexistante.

'' Oui je sais, désolé de ne pas l'avoir prédit, j'aurais dû venir avec toi et massacrée se salle connard de Dimitri

'' Tes pardonnée Alice, je sais que toi la voyante tes don ne fonctionne pas totalement encore très bien et j'aurais eu trop peur pour te laisser massacrée ton ennemi devant Bella. Tu sais que tu ne te contrôle pas toujours quand tu lute avec les volturi de Dimitri.

'' Oui je sais mais j'aurais pu l'attirer ailleurs pour massacrée ce tueur sans faire de mal à ta nouvelle copine sexuelle.

Rosalie avait aspiré tout le jus et en mit dans ses cheveux pour se coiffée pour demain de Elizabeth qui soupirais de soulagement et se sentais fraîche à être baiser à nouveau.

'' En tout cas tu t'es drôlement amusée cette nuit en utilisant mes drogue de ma collection sur Charlie et en fessant l'amour à ta Bella chérie. Dit rosie en riant glacialement  
Tu crois que tu pourrais nous invitée tes sirènes préféré, maitresse Balth, moi et Alice. Nous on est gentille comparée à Janes qui est méchante pouffiasse. On se contrôlera bien même si je suis légèrement en désaccord qu'elle soit en courant de notre secret, ou pire je violerais Jane dans le jardin si tu ne veux pas que je participe.

'' Si tu es sage comme sirène et que tu massacrée mon ex au sous-sol peut-être que tu seras invitée rosie a gardée Janes en laisse si tu ne veux pas baiser Bella. A cause je crois pas qu'elle fasse le même type de porno que tu aimes faire vu qu'elle ne se fait pas coiffe par comme Renata ta montré à le faire, que toi tu aimes très cher Allemande. Lui souriais Elizabeth satisfaite.

'' Bof au pire je vous materais Alice et toi dit Rosalie d'un ton déçu.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Interrogation sexuelle.

Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résisté à me lever et à combattre ma partie nymphomane de moi qui était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait de mon rêve orgie de la nuit dernière. La logique pas plus que le bon sens n'étaient de mon côté. Je m'accrochai à ce que j'avais pu inventer – son odeur par exemple. J'étais sûre que jamais je n'aurais été capable de l'imaginer. Dehors, le temps était sombre et brumeux- l'idéal. Il n'aurait pas de raison de sécher le lycée aujourd'hui. Je mis des vêtements épais en me rappelant que je n'avais plus de coupe-vent. Preuve supplémentaire que ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tour.

Lorsque je descendis prendre une douche rapide après tout j'ai fait plusieurs orgasme dû à mon rêve érotique, Charlie était déjà parti, comme d'ordinaire. J'étais plus en retard que je ne l'avais cru. J'engloutis une barre de céréales en trois bouchées, la fis passer avec du lait que je bus directement au carton et me précipitais dans l'allée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir avant que j'eusse trouvé Jessica.

Le brouillard était inhabituellement dense, dessinant comme des volutes de fumées dans l'air. L'humidité glaciale s'accrochait aux pans de peau dénudée de mon visage et de mon cou. J'avais hâte de brancher le chauffage de ma camionnette. On y voyait si peu que je fis quelques pas dans l'allée avant de découvrir qu'un véhicule y était garé – une voiture couleur argent. Comme cœur eut un soubresaut pour commença de battre à coups redoublés.

Il surgit sans que je l'aperçoive, soudain près de moi, me tenant la portière ouverte.

'' Je t'emmène ?

De m'avoir une fois de plus prise au dépourvu l'amusait. Mais elle était hésitante, comme s'il me laissait la possibilité de choisir. J'étais libre de refuser, et une part d'elle l'espérait sans doute. Ah ! Tiens donc !

'' Oui, merci, répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

Lorsque je m'installai, je remarquais que sa veste cuir beige était posée sur l'appui-tête du siège passager. La portière se referma sur moi et, plus vite que la nature ne le permettait, il se retrouva assis à côté de moi et démarra.

'' Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malades tes client au lycée serais tellement déçu qui devrais tentée de me violer pour te remplacer en fin de journée.

Son ton était plaisanté mais prudente. Je notais qu'elle-même n'en portait pas, juste son gilet de cuir en col en V double décolletée plongeant et manches longues. Le tissu de cuir moulait sa poitrine parfaitement musclé. Ce n'était que grâce à son incroyable visage que je ne passais pas mon temps à reluquer son corps vu que si je le fessais Janes allais en faire une crise et m'agresse.

'' Je ne suis pas si fragile, protestais-je... je peux te matée sans que l'autre me tue ?

'' Bien sûr que tu peux me matée à présent, Janes n'est pas au lycée ni dans le coffre de la voiture ce matin.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'enfiler le vêtement, curieuse de vérifier si l'odeur en était aussi merveilleuse que dans mon rêve orgie. Elle était encore plus enivrante.

'' Ah bon ? Murmura-t-elle si doucement que je me demandais si cette objection m'était bien destinée.

Nous traversâmes les rues embrumées, trop vite, dans un vague embarras. Enfin, moi, j'étais gênée. Pas elle, la veille au soir, tous les murs – presque – étaient tombée. Allions-nous êtres aussi francs ce jour-là ? Je n'en savais rien et, du coup, j'étais interdite. J'attendais qu'elle parle. Se tournant vers moi, elle me demanda, ironique :

'' Alors, pas de questions, juste du matage, aujourd'hui ?

'' Mes questions te dérange et je finirais dans le coffre de ta voiture, ripostai-je, soulagée.

'' Seulement si tu me trompe ou je décide de te kidnappée pour un porno sur le thème de la mafia japonaise, mais pas autant que tes réactions.

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce fût là une plaisanterie à moitié.

'' Pourquoi ? Je réagis mal ?

'' Non, et c'est là le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue... ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment.

'' Je ne te cache jamais ce que je pense.

'' Il t'arrive d'éluder.

'' Pas tant que ça.

'' Assez pour me rendre dingue de toi.

'' Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas alors.

Je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles. J'avais essayé d'étouffer la peine que je ressentais ; il me restait à prier pour qu'il ne l'eût pas remarquée. Elle ne répondit pas, et j'eus peur d'avoir gâché l'ambiance. Lorsque nous entrâmes sur le parking du lycée, son visage ne trahissait rien. Avec du retard, je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

'' Ou sont tes frères et sœur et ton ex assassine psychopathe.

Même si j'étais plus que ravie d'être seule en sa compagnie c'était curieuse de pas les voir avec nous.

'' Janes est ligotée chez moi, violer de tout part et cette fois ce n'est pas une exagération, mais on a dit aux lycée qu'elle était malade pour la semaine et que on s'occuperais de lui donner ses devoir a distance et les autres après l'avoir cruellement torturée tout la nuit, ils ont donc pris la voiture de Rosalie, m'explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules tout en se garant près d'une flamboyante décapotable rouge au toit relevé. Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

'' Eh bien dis donc ! Soufflai-je. Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle se trimbalée avec toi ?

'' Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous _efforçons_ de nous fondre dans la masse.

'' C'est raté ! M'esclaffai-je tandis que nous sortions de la voiture.

J'avais rattrapé mon retard. La conduite aberrante d'Elizabeth m'avait même amenée au lycée en avance.

'' Pourquoi Rosalie a-t-elle décidé de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire aujourd'hui ?

'' Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que j'enfreignais les règles ?

Nous traversions le campus, et elle se tenait tout près de moi. J'aurais souhaité réduire cette distance infime et la toucher, mais je craignais qu'elle n'appréciât guère, mais je fus surprise que c'est elle qui m'attirais contre elle, et me fessais réagir de surprise.

'' Tu peux me matée et me toucher petite nympho, Janes n'est pas là.

'' Je... je suis surprise et timide, mais pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles si vous cherchez à passer inaperçus ?

'' C'est un péché mignon, reconnut-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Nous aimons tous la vitesse.

Elle me touchait le cul tendrement me fessant criez de plaisir.

'' Vicieuse je ne te permets pas.

'' Pourtant tu fais pareil pour moi.

'' Ça, j'avais compris que tu fessais exprès.

Jessica m'attendait sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, les yeux exorbités. Sur le bras, elle avait mon coupe-vent.

'' Salut, Jess ! Merci d'y avoir songé.

Elle me tendit mon vêtement sans mot dire.

'' Bonjour, Jessica, salua Elizabeth poliment.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si sa voix était aussi irrésistible. Ou son œil capable de vous éblouir ainsi.

'' Euh... salut, balbutia mon amie en se focalisant vers moi pour tenter de rassembler ses idées. Je te vois en maths, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Je retins un soupire. Que diable allais-je lui raconter ?

'' C'est ça, à plus.

Elle s'éloigna, non sans nous lancer, par deux fois, des coups d'œil inquisiteurs par-dessus son épaule.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Murmura Elizabeth.

'' Hé ! Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à lire dans mes pensées.

'' Ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit-t-elle, étonnée par cette attaque. Mais je sais décrypte les siennes, et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a l'intention de te cuisiner tout crue.

Gémissant, j'étais sa veste et la lui rendis pour la remplacer par mon coupe-vent.

'' Alors, répéta-t-elle, que vas-tu lui dire ?

'' Donne-moi donc un coup de main. Qu'attend-elle de moi ?

'' Ce ne serait pas du jeu, objecta-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire malicieuse aux lèvres.

'' Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ?

Il y réfléchit tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à mon premier cours.

'' Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble ou que je suis une cliente de prostitutions. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi autre que sexuellement.

Je décidais de jouer les nympho complètement gourdes.

'' Zut ! Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ? Amour ou client ? Voilà la grande question ?

Des gens déambulaient autour de nous, probablement curieux, mais j'étais à peine consciente de leur présence.

'' Voyons... médita Elizabeth en remettant en place une de ses mèches folle (je frôlai la crise cardiaque.). J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question. Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement, tu peux aussi me faire passer pour une cliente que tu apprécies particulièrement. Ce sera plus facile que toutes autres explications.

'' Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, chuchotai-je.

'' Quant à la deuxième... eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur.

Un coin de sa bouche s'étira pour former ce sourire tordu et perverse que j'aimais tant. Le Souffle coupée, je ne sus que rétorquer cette dernière perfidie. Tournant les talons, elle me laissa en plan en me poignais le cul comme une salle pute.

'' On se voit au déjeuner chérie, lança-t-elle en s'en allant en riant.

Trois élèves qui entraient en classe s'arrêtèrent pour me dévisager avec curiosité. Je me dépêchai de gagner ma place, rouge de honte et de rage. Sale salope ! À cause d'elle, j'étais encore plus chauffée et perturbée par ce que j'allais devoir dire à Jessica. Je m'assis en abattant mon sac sur le bureau tant que j'étais irritée.

'' Bonjour, Bella ! Me salua Mike, à côté de moi.

Je levai la tête. Il avait un air presque résignée sur le visage.

'' Comment c'était, Port Angeles ?

'' Euh...

Impossible d'être franche.

'' … Génial, conclus-je, lamentablement. Jessica s'est dénichée un robe à te faire baver mon chère Mike.

'' Elle a parlé de Lundi soir ?

Son regard s'anima, et je fuis contente du tour que prenait la conversation.

'' Oui. Elle a trouvé ça super.

'' Sans charte ?

'' Jurée.

Nous rappelâmes à l'ordre en ramassant nos dissertations. Les cours d'anglais et de géographie passèrent sans que je m'en aperçusse, tant j'étais obnubilée par ma discussion à venir avec Jessica et par l'éventualité qu'Elizabeth nous espionne via l'esprit de celle-ci. Tout compte fait, son petit talent se révélait très ennuyeux quand il ne servait pas à me sauver la vie des pièges de Janes sa fille amante jalouse possessif.

Le brouillard s'était presque dissipé à la fin de la deuxième heure de classe, mais les nuages sombres étaient bas, oppressants ce qui me ravit – Elizabeth ne disparaîtrait pas à l'improviste.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque j'arrivai en maths, Jessica était installée au dernier rang. D'impatience, elle sautillait presque sur son siège. À contrecœur, je me dirigeai vers elle en tâchant de me convaincre que plus vite je me débarrassais de cette corvée, mieux ce serait.

'' Donne-moi tous les détails ! M'ordonna-t-elle avant même que je fusse posée.

'' Que veux-tu savoir ?

'' Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

'' Elle m'a invitée à dîner, puis elle m'a ramenée à la maison, en enfermant son ex dans le coffre comme un vrai mafieux.

'' Elle a enfermé sa copine dans le coffre pourquoi ?

'' Pour éviter qu'elle me trucide en voulant coucher avec elle probablement ?

Elle me toisa avec raideur sceptique.

'' Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée aussitôt chez toi ?

'' Elle conduit comme une dingue. J'étais terrifiée.

(Tiens, prend ça, petite pute qui ma chauffée !)

'' C'était un rendez-vous comme prostitution ou un vrai rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ?

Voilà une question que j'avais plus au moins prévue.

'' Non ! J'ai été très surprise de la rencontrer.

Déçue par mon évidente sincérité, elle fit la moue.

'' Mais elle est quand même passé te chercher ce matin, non ?

'' Oui, mais ça aussi c'était une surprise. Elle avait remarqué que j'avais oublié mon coupe-vent, hier soir et apparemment je n'ai plus en m'en faire pour Janes elle a rompu le week-end passée.

'' Elle a rompu pour toi vous comptez vous revoir en client ?

'' Elle m'a offert de m'accompagner à Seattle samedi pour faire les trottoirs avec moi. Elle estime que ma fourgonnette ne tiendra pas le coup. Est-ce que ça compte même si je dois me prostituée avec elle ?

'' Oui. Si elle accepte de se faire la pute avec toi alors sa peut compter comme un rendez-vous évidement moi je ne ferais pas vraiment aussi mais pour toi tu es une habituée...

'' Alors, oui.

''Ouah ! Elizabeth Balth !

'' Je sais, acquiesçai-je.

" Waouh" ne suffisait pas à rendre compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

'' Attends ! Reprit Jessica en levant les paumes comme un flic réglant la circulation. Avez-vous couché ensemble ?

'' Non, reconnus-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous, elle est prudente même trop prudente.

Elle parut déçue et frustrée. Moi aussi, j'en suis certaine.

'' Et tu crois que samedi... ?

'' Je suppose peut-être, répondit-je en cachant mal mon mécontentement.

'' De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Jess n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Le cours avait commencé, mais M. Varner était distrait, et nous n'étions pas les seules à bavarder.

'' J'ai oublié ! Des tas de choses. De la disserte d'anglais, un peu.

Très, très peu, à la réflexion. Elle l'avait juste mentionnée en passant.

'' Je t'en prie, Bella ! Sois plus précise.

'' Euh, d'accord... tiens, écoute ça. Tu aurais vu comment la serveuse l'a dragué, c'était trop. Sauf qu'elle ne l'a même pas regardée.

(Cadeaux, comtesse sanglante ! Voyons ce que tu feras de celle-ci.)

'' C'est bon signe, elle était jolie ?

'' Très. Et dans les dix-neuf, vingt ans.

'' Encore mieux. C'est que tu es sa préférée comme prostituée. Tu l'attires.

'' Je crois, mais c'est difficile à dire. Elle est tellement mystérieuse.

(Qu'en penses-tu, Balthory ?)

'' Tu es drôlement courageuse pour une pute d'être seule avec elle.

'' Pourquoi ?

Sa réflexion m'avait choquée, ce qui lui échappa.

'' Elle est si... intimidante et parfois un peu terrifiante surtout qu'elle a la réputation être Sadomasochiste et dominatrices... je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, moi.

Se rappelant sans doute son comportement du matin ou de la veille, quand il avait usé sur elle du pouvoir dévastatrice de son regard, elle grimaça.

'' J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérente en sa présence, reconnus-je.

'' Il faut admettre qu'elle est tellement craquante, soupira Jessica, comme si cela suffisait à excuser ce point faible.

Ce qui, selon ses critères, était sûrement le cas.

'' Elle a d'autre qualités.

'' Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

Je regrettais de l'avoir lancée sur ce sujet. Avec cette maudite comtesse aux guais !

'' Je ne sais pas trop... disons que toute cette beauté cache une personnalité vraiment _extraordinaire._

La demie-vampire qui ne souhaitais qu'une un monstre sexuelle au lieu d'une tueuse monstrueuse, qui sauvait des vies afin de ne plus se faire passer pour un monstre... je me perdis dans la contemplation du tableau.

'' Non ! Rigola Jess.

Je l'ignorai en prétendant écouter.

'' Elle te plaît, hein ? Plus que qu'une simple cliente sexuelle ?

Décidément, elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer.

'' Oui.

'' Pour de vrai, non ?

Oui, admis-je en rougissant.

Et en croisant les doigts pour que ce détail ne se gave pas dans son cerveau. Malheureusement, elle était insatiable.

'' Elle te plaît comment ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ?

'' Trop. Plus que je ne lui plais, je suis une prostituée après tout. Et je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça.

Nouveau fard. Par Bonheur, à cet instant, M. Varner interrogea Jessica. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de reprendre son interrogatoire pendant le cours et, dès que la sonnerie retentit, je contre-attaquai pour la détourner du sujet.

'' En anglais, Mike m'a demandé si tu avais parlé de votre soirée du lundi.

'' Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

Je l'avais ferrée

'' Que tu avais assuré avoir passé un moment fabuleux. Il a paru content.

Répète-moi tout mot pour mot !

Nous consacrâmes l'interclasse à disséquer la phraséologie de Mike et l'essentiel du cours d'espagnol à analyser ses expressions faciales. Je ne m'y serais pas autant complu si je n'avais craint qu'on ne revînt à moi. Puis la sonnerie annonça la pause de midi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et rassemblai mes affaires en vrac, ce qui, hélas, dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de Jessica.

'' Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous, aujourd'hui, hein ?

'' Je ne crois pas, non.

En aucun cas, je ne pouvais être certaine qu'elle ne choisirait pas de disparaître de façon impromptue.

Mais, à l'extérieur du cours, nonchalamment adossé au mur, ressemblant à une Athéna plus qu'il ne devrait être permis, Elizabeth m'attendait. Jess leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

'' À plus, Bella ! Me lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

J'allais sûrement être obligée de débrancher le téléphone.

'' Salut ! Dit Elizabeth à la fois amusée et vaguement agacé.

Elle nous avait écoutées, aucun doute !

'' Salut !

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter et elle ne prononçant pas un mot- il guettait sans doute le bon moment -, c'est en silence que nous gagnâmes la cantine. Traverser la cafète bondées en sa compagnie me rappela beaucoup ma rentrée au lycée de Forks – tout le monde nous reluqua. Elle m'entraîna dans la queue, toujours aussi mutique, bien que ses yeux ne cessassent de revenir sur moi pour me jauger. J'eus l'impression que son irritation l'emportait peu à peu sur sa bonne humeur. Je tripotais nerveusement la fermeture Éclair de mon coupe-vent.

Au comptoir, il chargea un plateau de nourriture.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Protestai-je. Ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça ?

'' Non, répondit-t-elle en avançant vers la caisse. La moitié m'est destinée, bien sûr.

Évidement elle est l'ogre de la famille en tant que demi-vampire.

Elle me conduisit aux mêmes places que celles que nous avions occupées la semaine précédente. Un groupe de terminales installées à l'autre bout de la longue table nous dévisagea avec étonnement quand nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, ce dont Elizabeth ne parut ne pas se rendre compte.

'' Sers-toi, m'imita-t-elle en poussant le plateau vers moi.

'' Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un de ta famille te mettait à tout manger une pointe de pizza complet en une seul bouchée répondis-je en prenant une pomme que je fis tourner entre mes doigts.

'' Les curiosités d'une nympho est un vilain défaut, persifla-t-elle.

Me toisant, il saisit d'une part de pizza et en mordit avec componction une bouchée complété qu'elle mâcha rapidement et avala. Je la contemplai, ahurie.

'' Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre en échange de cul, le ferais-tu ? S'enquit-t-elle, condescendante.

'' C'est déjà arrivée en tournage ou je devrais jouer une lutteuse dans la boue dans une sorte de parodie porno de fort boyard, avouai-je en plissant le nez. Ce n'est pas si terrible d'avaler de la boue en baisant.

'' tu faisais tu la lutteuse ou la participent dans ce film.

'' La participent bien sûr.

Quelque chose derrière moi avait attiré son attention.

'' Jessica examine le moindre de mes gestes, m'annonça-t-elle. Elle te détaillera le tout plus tard.

À la seule mention de Jess, elle s'était renfrognée. Elle me proposa la moitié de la pizza. Posant ma pomme. Je m'en emparai avant de détourner les yeux, devinant qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer.

'' Ainsi, la serveuse était jolie, hein ? Lança-t-elle avec décontraction.

'' Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

'' Non. J'étais distrait par ton décolleté double plongeant que porte les putes du strippe à la place.

'' La pauvre.

Je pouvais me permettre d'être généreuse, désormais.

'' Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me... perturbe.

Il était inutile que je tente une diversion. Sa voix était voilée, et il me jeta un regard troublé de sous ses cils.

'' Je ne suis pas étonnée que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ça t'apprendra petite pute à écouter aux portes.

'' Je t'avais prévenue.

'' Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne sache pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête d'une nympho.

'' Certes, reconnut-t-elle, bougonne. Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées, toutes sans exception même les plus perverse. C'est juste que... il y ait des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser.

'' Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre.

'' Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre, à présent. Elle avait croisé ses grandes mains blanches sous son menton ; une des miennes était enroulée autour de mon coup. Je m'obligeai à ne pas oublier que la cantine était noire de monde, et que bien des yeux curieux s'intéressaient à nous. Je n'avais que trop tendance à me laisser enfermer dans notre bulle intime et passionnée.

'' Tu crois sérieusement être plus attaché à moi que moi à toi a causé tu es une prostituée ? Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de moi, l'or sombre de ses pupilles me transperçant le cœur.

Je dus me rappeler des respirer et détourner le regard avant de perdre pied.

'' Tu recommences, marmonnai-je.

''Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

'' À m'éblouir salope.

'' Oh. Désolé.

'' Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupirai-je. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

'' Bon, tu réponds à ma question ?

'' Oui.

'' Oui tu réponds ou oui tu estimes tenir plus à moi que moi l'inverse pour les raison évidente que tu es une prostituée de film porno. S'énerva-t-elle.

'' Oui, je suis plus attirée par toi que tu ne l'es par moi.

Je gardai les yeux baissés sur le plastique laminé imitation bois de la table et m'entêtai à ne pas rompre le silence la première tout en résistant à la tentation de vérifier sa réaction.

'' Tu as tort, finit-elle par dire doucement.

Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans la tendresse qui avait envahi ses prunelles.

'' Tu n'en sais rien, chuchota-je en essayant de me ressaisir.

Parce que ses mots m'avaient percé le cœur et que j'aurais souhaité par-dessus tous les croire.

'' Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Les topazes liquides de ses yeux étaient inquisitrices, comme si elles avaient voulu, en vain, arracher la vérité à mon esprit. Je luttais pour garder les idées claires et m'expliquer. Je vis qu'il s'impatientait, frustré par mon silence. Il fronça les sourcils et je levai un doigt pour la calmer.

'' Laisse-moi réfléchir, demandai-je.

Il s'entendit, satisfaite que j'aille lui répondre. Je croisai les mains et me concentrai dessus.

— Disons que, sans même parler de certains signes évidents, il me semble parfois... je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les esprits des autres, moi, mais bon, j'ai l'impression que, derrière chacune de tes paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts.

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux pour transcrire le sentiment d'angoisse que ses mots déclenchaient régulièrement en moi.

'' Bien vu. (Mon angoisse resurgit aussitôt.) Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car...

Soudain, elle s'interrompit.

'' Qu'entendus-tu par " Signes évidents" ? Reprit-t-elle.

'' Il suffit de me regarder, que je suis une pute effarante et banale, enfin, sauf quand Il s'agit de baiser tout ce qui me touche ou de passée à côté de la mort ou d'être si maladroite que ça frôle le handicap. Comparée à toi...

J'eus une geste évasif en direction de sa stupéfiante perfection. Une seconde, elle plissa le front, mécontente, puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur sérénité doublée d'une crainte suffisance.

'' Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire sauf pour tes talent sexuelle, tu sais. Je reconnais par contre que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis (ricanement caustique), mais tu es apparemment restée hermétiques aux réactions de tous les type de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivée, tu les as tous considérée seulement comme des Client sexuelle et non de petit amis véritable.

'' Tu mens, je me suis tapé quasiment tous les garçons du collège.

'' Fais-moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf une pute ordinaire.

L'éclair qui traversa ses iris lorsqu'elle proféra ces mots provoqua plus d'embarras que de plaisir en moi, et je me dépêchai de le ramener à nos moutons.

'' En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens avec mes clients.

'' Ça me donne raison, justement ! Se récria-t-il. C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi (perspective qui sembla lui être difficile), si partir était la solution. Je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir par ma faute... ou de mourir.

Je me hérissai.

'' Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ?

'' Tu ne seras jamais à ma place à cause ton père appelle pas Mei Hua bien sûr. Dit-elle en souriant.

Tout à coup, son humeur, toujours imprévisible, changea une fois encore. Un sourire malicieux et dévastateur d'allumeuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'' Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une orgie à plein temps qui existe ma présence sexuelle permanente à tes côtés.

'' Personne n'a essayé de me tuer, la seul qui a tentée se trouve ligotée a ton manoirs et c'est ton ex copine.

J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait opté pour un sujet plus léger. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à parler de départ, d'éloignement. S'il le fallait, j'imagine que j'aurais été capable de me mettre exprès en danger pour la garder près de moi... comme une salope d'égoïste. Je m'empressai d'oublier cette idée avant qu'il ne la décrypte sur mon visage, car elle me vaudrait à coup sûr de sérieux ennuis.

'' Pas encore mais mes ennemi de mon clan connaisse ton nom à présent. Tu te souviens de la brute d'armoire à glace qui ta agressée. C'est leur traqueur Dimitri Volturi. Il pourrait essayer de m'atteindre à travers toi pour m'atteindre moi et s'attaquer surtout à ma sirène qui sort avec Hermet.

'' Certes mais sa ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est ta putain de copine qui à hurler mon nom.

J'aurais bien protesté, mais il me plaisait qu'elle eût peur pour ma vie surtout si ses rivaux sachent mon nom.

'' J'ai une autres question, m'annonça-t-elle.

'' Je t'écoute.

'' Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end ou est-ce seulement une excuse pour éconduire un porno chez tes admirateurs ?

'' Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Tyler. C'est ta faute, s'il s'est convaincu que je serais sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année et être son esclave sexuelle pour un porno.

'' Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter à un film de cul sans mon intervention. J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction.

Elle osa s'esclaffe. Je me serais fâchée si son rire n'avait pas été aussi fascinant.

'' Si moi, je t'avais proposé de faire un porno avec ma famille incluant Janes bien sûr, enfin aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr de l'invitée à le faire vu ce qu'elle m'a fait subir et après de m'accompagne à la soirée, m'aurais-tu évincé aussi ? S'enquit-t-elle.

'' Sans doute pas pour le porno sauf n'invite pas Janes, peut-être son frère Alec mais pas elle. Alec ne semblait pas vouloir me faire trop de mal quand ils m'ont agressée dans la douche du vestiaire. Il semble plutôt être très suiveur de sa sœur.

'' Effectivement, il est assez doux parfois comme amant mais peut-être brutal aussi quand il a envie et que c'est surtout quand sœur ne participe pas pour le contrôler ses pulsion sexuelle qui est le plus dangereux.

'' Mais par contre pour le bal aurais annulé plus tard en prétextant un coup de froid ou une cheville tordue durent ce même porno.

'' Pourquoi donc ?

'' Tu as beau ne m'avoir vue qu'après les cours de gym, pas pendant les cours, tu peux deviner tout seul, soupirai-je.

'' Est-ce une allusion au fait que tu es incapable de marcher sur une surface parfaitement plane sans trébucher ?

'' En effet c'est pour ça que on me surnommait dans les tournages de film Mrs-je brise-tout-en-tournage ou miss boppers.

'' Ça ne serait pas un problème, affirme-t-elle avec assurance. Tout est dans la cavalière. Et des acteurs pour tes maladresses en tournage.

J'allais objecter, elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

'' Réponds-moi. Es-tu décidée à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterais-tu que nous fessions un tournage de film porno ?

Du moment que le "nous" était de règle, le reste m'indifférait.

'' Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions sexuelle de contrat. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

Comme chaque fois que je posais des conditions, elle fut ses gardes.

'' Oui ?

'' Tu me laisseras conduire ?

'' En quel honneur ? Se renfrogna-t-elle.

'' D'abord et surtout parce que, quand j'ai averti Charlie mon proxénète de père que j'irais faire les trottoirs à Seattle, il m'a spécifiquement demandé si j'y allais seule et que, à l'époque, j'ai répondu oui puisque c'était le cas. S'il me réinterrogeait aujourd'hui, je ne lui mentirais pas, bien que je n'envisage pas cette éventualité. Laisser ma van devant la maison risque juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ce qui est inutile. Deuxièmement, ta conduite me terrorise et tu risques de faire exploser le moteur de ma van.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

'' Parmi tout ce qui, en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer, incluant mon obsession sexuelle sur toi la seule chose dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant.

Dégoût, elle secoua la tête, puis son regard retrouva sa gravité.

'' Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie dans un porno ?

Ses intonations cachaient mal une espèce de tension que je ne compris pas.

'' Avec Charlie, en dire un peu sur mes tournage, c'est toujours en dire trop, affirmai-je, catégorique. Il tolère que je fasse les trottoirs et que je couche avec lui comme proxénète. Et ou compte tu m'emmener, de toute façon ?

'' Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public... mais toi, tu pourras rester avec moi, si tu veux. Et pour le tournage avec moi seulement je ne te le dis pas c'est une surprise.

Derechef, elle me laissait le soin de choisir mais elle ne voulait pas me dire où se tournais le tournage.

'' Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu as fait allusion ? À propos du soleil.

J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir un autre de ses secrets.

'' Oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins impressionnant si par exemple que Janes ou Alice serais avec nous. En même temps, si tu … as peur d'être seul avec moi, je préférais que tu n'ailles pas Seattle sans escorte. Mes sœurs Alice et Rosalie se proposerais à te surveiller, je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent sur les trottoirs de cette ville de cette taille.

La salope !

'' Las Vegas est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle, rien qu'en nombre d'habitant sur le strippe. Et elle s'étend.

'' Sauf que les Parques voltairien n'ont jamais visiblement jamais entendu parler de la strippe de Las Vegas vu qu'étonnement las Vegas n'est pas dans leur territoire de chasse vu qui fait trop beau là-bas. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'œil.

'' Ils... ils sont dans cette ville.

'' Quelque uns, Seattle est proche du canada quand même que forks et j'ai entendu dire que certaine épouse des volturi québécois y vivait et y chassais aussi et en fessais les trottoirs certaine nuit pour les volturi. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus c'est Surtout une d'elle que je déteste vu que celle-là elle la pire à faire vu que c'est elle qui importe leur moyen de souvenance et elle me déteste a mort a causé j'ai tué son frère, elle était la sœur du chef qui est celui que j'ai broyé la cervelle avec mon effet de mon don hybride mais elle était quand même très amie sexuelle avec Janes aussi vu qu'elle était son ex copine avant moi. Même si son mari officielle est toujours vivant et me respecte souvent.

Une fois de plus, ses prunelles me firent le coup bas de la lave incandescente. J'étais fichue d'y résister, même si son dernier argument sur le clan ennemi était des plus discutables.

'' Tu as de la chance, être seule avec toi ne me rebute pas.

'' Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie.

'' Pourquoi diable ?

'' Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante après le porno ! Ma sœur rosalie aime bien chassée après avoir baiser ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Je déglutis face à cet éclat de férocité, mais une minute de réflexion me suffit pour être certaine de ce que je voulais.

'' Je prends le risque, déclara-je.

Furieuse, elle soupira et détourna la tête.

'' Changeons de sujet, suggérai-je.

'' De quoi veux-tu parler ? Maugréa-t-il, toujours aussi agacé.

J'inspectai les alentours pour m'assurer que personne ne nous entendait. Par hasard, mon regard tomba sur sa sœur Alice, qui me dévisageait en souriant. Rosalie Alec et Emmett scrutaient Elizabeth. Fuyant cet examen, je demandai à ce dernier la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

'' Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week-end ? Charlie prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit ou randonner ou tournée un porno à cause des ourses.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée.

'' Tu veux dire que tu... des ours ! Hoquetai-je.

Elle ricana.

'' Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte, le rudoyai-je pour cacher ma stupéfaction.

'' Et si tu avais lu les textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes à feu et non des fouets de chasse.

C'est avec beaucoup de gaieté qu'elle m'observa digérer cette nouvelle.

'' Des ours, répétai-je, ahurie.

'' Emmett et Alec préfères les grizzlis, se crut-t-elle obligé de préciser.

Sa désinvolture ne me trompa pas : elle guettait ma réaction. Je me secouai.

'' Mouais, marmonnai-je en mordant dans la pizza puis en avalent une gorgée de Coca. Et toi, quel est ton mets favori en dehors de la pizza ? Et celle de Janes ?

Elle leva un sourcil et les coins de la bouche s'affaissèrent, désapprobateur.

'' Le sang de ma création, évidement.

'' Et Janes ?

'' Mon sang de comtesse, par tout évidence mon sang hybride est considéré comme une vrai drogue chez les vampire vu que je suis une race rare. Nous détestons le sang animal sauf quand je pas vraiment envie de mordre mon ex compagne pour donner mon sang. Mais si par exemple elle ne veut pas une orgie avec moi j'aime bien tous les animaux carnivore je déteste les herbivore. J'ai une préférence pour le lynx ou le puma quand il y a le choix, mais préfère nettement mieux le sang de ma création quand elle est dans mes bonnes grâces chose que cette semaine ne l'est pas du tout.

'' Ah, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation tout en cherchant la boisson à tâtons.

'' Naturellement, reprit-t-elle, très mondaine, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en pratiquant une chasse abusive. Nous essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateur est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, et ils viendraient très bien pour Rosalie et Alice, mais ils sont tellement stupides et sans intérêt, c'est comme de chassée des vache dans une plaine de ferme.

Je m'esclaffais de rire à la bonne blague.

'' Ou en effet ? C'est ennuyant des vaches ?

'' Alec et Emmett adore le début du printemps. Les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables, et c'est trop amusant de voir Janes se faire massacrée par des ourses en lutte. Une fois Alice pour plaisantée pour sa tout première chasse en végétarienne la mise nue dans un costume d'ours femelle vu que c'est une de nos tradition de blague initiation et elle s'est fait violer par un ours en rut pendant 2 jours avant que Alec son jaloux de frère le tue en repas.

Elle sourit, comme au souvenir d'une bonne plaisanterie.

'' Quoi que de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux qui viole ton ex dégénérée.

'' Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie.

'' J'essaie seulement de vous imaginer. Ça me dépasse. Comment faites-vous, sauf toi, sans armes ?

'' Oh, mais nous en avons, assura-t-elle en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un bref sourire menaçant qui déclenchant en moi un série de frissons. Simplement, pas de celle qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de loi. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? Ça donne une assez bonne idée d'Emmett en pleine action.

Je ne pus maîtriser de nouveau tremblement. Je jetai un coup d'œil en douce à Emmett et fus soulagée qu'il ne me prête aucune attention. L'impressionnante musculature de ses bras et de son torse semblait plus redoutable désormais. Elizabeth, qui avait suivi mon regard, étouffa un rire.

'' Ressembles-tu à une ours, toi aussi quand tu chasses Janes pour son sang.

'' À une aigle plutôt, du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres. Nos préférences sont peut-être révélatrices de nos comportements.

Je m'arrachai un sourire compréhensif, mais mon esprit était plein d'images contradictoires que je ne parvenais pas à concilier.

'' Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurais droit d'assister ? Demandais-je. Si exemple Janes ne serais pas là, je pourrais voir les autres non ?

'' Mm si tu étais seul avec moi, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais pas avec les autres certainement pas !

Son visage dont encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux s'assombrirent, semi furieux. Je ne pus m'empêche de reculer, ébahie et stupéfiée- même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant elle -par sa réaction. Elle s'adossa à son siège, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

'' oh allez sa Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? Insistai-je quand je fus certaine de dominer ma voix.

'' Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir, lança-t-elle sèchement. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire.

''Alors pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais me baiser nue après.

Elle me dévisagea longuement.

'' Plus tard, éluda-t-elle en se levant avec souplesse. Nous allons manquer le début des cours.

Regardant autour de nous, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'elle avait raisons et que la cantine s'était presque vidée. En sa compagnie, le temps et les lieux perdaient toutes nettetés, au point que je m'égarais. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'attrapai mon sac.

'' Plus tard, donc, opinai-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Rivalité et jalousie sexuelle.

Ce fut sous les regards conjugués de toute la classe de science Nat que nous gagnâmes notre paillasse commune. Je remarquai qu'Elizabeth ne déplaçait plus notre tabouret de manière à se trouver le plus loin possible de moi, mais que, au contraire elle était rapprochée, nos bras se touchais.

Le prof arriva dans la salle à reculons – quel magnifique sens du timing cet gais-là avait- en tirant un chariot métallique à roulettes sur lequel était placée une énorme télévision antique et un magnétoscope. Ciné au Lycée – l'humeur dans la pièce s'allégea de façon presque tangible. Le prof fourrant une cassette dans le lecteur, lequel se rebella quelque peu, avant d'éteindre les lumières.

À l'instant où la classe s'obscurcissait, une espèce de courant électrique me traversa, et la présence d'Elizabeth à moins de trois centimètres de moi sembla devenir encore plus réelle. Prise au dépourvu, je constatai avec stupeur qu'il m'était possible d'être encore plus consciente de lui que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle me murmurait : a tu envie de me doigtée durent le film.

'' Oui un peu avouais-je.

'Je n'J'ai rien sous mon jeans, j'ai oublié de mettre une culotte ce matin, tu es ma futur copain tu peux si tu veux si tu es assez courageuse tu peux même essayer de la manger.

'' Je me contenterais du doigtée seulement.

'' Peureuse de nympho.

Elle se collait proche de moi et prenais ma main et me la guidais dans son vêtement de jean et je remarquais qu'elle était affreusement mouillée et elle me guidait dans sa chatte et le choc de la sentir me fessais autant mouiller qu'elle.

'' Tu es bonne Swan pour doigtée les chattes. dit-t-elle pendant que le générique défila, trouant la pénombre de lueur symbolique.

Mes yeux, comme ma main prisonnière de la sienne et de sa chatte, papillotèrent vers ma voisine qui semblais amusais à se faire doigtée par moi. Je souris avec étonnement en découvrant qu'elle avait adopté une posture identique à la mienne, mais avais pas les poings serrés à cause que l'un de ses mains était la guide de la mienne pour son intimité tiède. Elle liquéfia mes doigt et elle les mit en bouche pour les nettoyer, quelle putain elle adore ça en plus.

'' Mon tour non à présent moi je vais allez un peu plus loin que les doigts.

'' Eliza non on va nous voir.

Mais Eliza plongeait sur la table de travail de classe, personne ne l'avait remarqué et étouffé un cri quand elle plongeait sa langue de ma chatte et commence à la léchée avidement.

'' Eliza… arrête vilaine fille… tu vas me faire hurler.

'' Retient toi et fait comme si rien était, dit-t-elle avant de replongée la bouche dans ma chatte.

Je me retenais en fermant les yeux avais envie de me mettre à poile et la baiser devant tout classe à la grand complète salle garce elle m'allumait totalement. Je regardais me manger la chatte et je voyais ses prunelles qui m'épiaient en douce. Elle me rendit mon sourire de nympho. Je me détournai avant de suffoquer complètement en jouissant sur elle. Ces vertiges sexuels auxquels j'étais sujette en sa compagnie étaient parfaitement ridicules.

L'heure me parut très longue à me faire manger la chatte. C'était tellement bon que je fus bien incapable de me concentrer sur le film – je ne compris même pas quel en était le sujet – je m'appliquais à faire comme si rien était, de me relaxer mais la pute me fessait proche hurler de plaisir, car les ondes paraissaient émaner sans discontinuer de l'effort a me vidée mon jus de chatte. Le désir puissant de la violer dans la chasse était plus puissant que jamais. Et J'enfonçai mes poings crispés dans la bouche au point d'en avoir mal au doigt. De temps en temps, je m'autorisais un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction sous moi- elle aussi semblait s'amuse à me labourée la chatte.

Mais lorsque rallumais les lumières, je jouissais dans mon caleçons en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je m'étirai en agitant mes phalanges endolories et Elizabeth à côté de moi étouffa un rire et m'embrassais langoureusement pour partager mon jus avec elle.

'' Voilà qui était très intéressant comme cours murmurait-telle à 2 cm de bouche. Tu devrais prendre des cours priver avec moi.

Sa voix était sombre d'amusement pervers et ses pupilles circonspectes.

'' Salope, fut tout ce que j'arrivais à répondre.

'' On y va ? proposa-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, élégant en diable comme si rien était.

Je retins un gémissement. J'avais sport. Je me levai prudemment, craignant que mon équilibre n'ait été affecté par le cunnilingus violente de notre relations sexuelle en public. Elle m'accompagna en silence au gymnase et s'arrêta à la porte. Son expression tourmentée, presque douloureuse, me décontenança.  
En même temps, elle était d'une beauté si férocement perverse que mon envie de la violée de la dominer sous toutes les coutures juste pour me vengée du coup de la pute qui mange sa voisine en plein cours vidéo semblait repartir de plus belle. Mon au revoir resta coincé dans ma gorge. Sa main monta, hésitante, puis caressa promptement ma joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau était toujours aussi tiède, mais le tracé laissé par ses doigts était dangereusement chaud comme ma chatte brûlante, comme je m'étais brûler sans en ressentir encore la douleur mais plutôt du plaisir.

Sans un mot, elle pivota et s'éloigna à grands pas.

J'entrai dans le gymnase, hébétée et vacillante. Je glissai vers les vestiaires, me changeai dans une sorte de transe, à peine consciente des élèves qui m'entouraient. La réalité ne s'imposa pleinement à moi que quand on me tendit une raquette. Elle avait beau être légère, elle me sembla redoutable une fois dans ma paume. Je remarquai que mes camarades m'épiaient furtivement. Le prof nous ordonna de former des paires. Par bonheur, l'esprit chevaleresque de mon client Mike n'était pas tout à fait mort – il vient se placer à mon côté.

'' On fait équipe ?

'' Merci, Mike. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, j'esquiverai quand il le faudra.

Parfois, Mike était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

L'heure suivante fut dure. Je réussis – j'ignore comment – à m'assommer avec ma raquette en frappant Mike sur l'épaule, tout ça en un seul swing. Après ça, je passai le restant du cours au fond du terrain, ma raquette sagement rangée dans mon dos. Malgré le handicap que je représentais, mon partenaire se défendait bien ; il remporta trois parties sur quatre à lui seul. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, il m'adressa des compliments que je ne méritais guère.

'' Alors, dit- Elle tandis que nous quittions le court.

'' Alors quoi ?

'' Tu couches avec Eliza Balth ? Elle est ta nouvelle cliente ?

Mon affection pour lui s'évanouit immédiatement.

'' Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mike, l'avertis-je en vouant intérieurement Jessica aux gémonies.

'' D'accord, mais tu as de la chance comparée à moi.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Juste pour un parie avec Éric l'année dernière j'ai essayé de draguer sa sœur Alice Hua qu'elle mon envoyée pâtre en disant qu'elle était lesbienne et j'ai tenté aussi après avec Elizabeth et je me suis sentie mal tout d'un coupe et je tombais dans inconscience et à mon réveille fut qui résulta Janes m'a fait le drapeau de l'école avec moi ligotée au sommet.

'' Tu as tentée de draguée Alice et ensuite Elizabeth ?! Je croyais que tu avais seulement tenté de draguer Elizabeth.

'' Ouais mais était que pour faire une blague, son copain Hermet a trouvé sa bien drôle ma tentative foireuse surtout qu'était lui et Janes qui ma soulever pour faire le drapeau. Elizabeth aussi par-dessus le marché. Mais elle te regarde comme si… comme si tu étais une friandise par contre et ça me plaît pas, mais tu as raison si tu veux être considérée comme tel je ne vois pas de mal après tout tu es la pute la plus sautée du lycée.

Je parvins à ravaler le hennissement hystérique qui menaçait d'explosion, mais son jeu de mot me fit échapper un petit rire amusé. Mike me toisa, mis furibond mis amusée. Agitant la main, je m'enfuis en direction des vestiaires. Je m'habillai rapidement, impatiente, ma semi dispute avec Mike déjà oubliée. Elizabeth m'attendrait-elle à la sortie ou faudrait- Elle que je la rejoindre à sa voiture ? Et Si les siens était là-bas ? Une bouffée de terreur s'empara de moi. Savaient- Elles que je le savais ? Sûrement vu que Janes a sûrement du tout rencontrée sa rage contre moi pendant que ses frères la violaient pour la punir avoir brisée le cœur de Elizabeth ? Étais-je ou non censé savoir qu'ils savaient que je savais ?

J'avais finalement décidé de rentrer à pied quand j'émergeai du gymnase. Mais Elizabeth était là, tranquillement appuyée contre un mur, ses traits admirables apaisés. J'en éprouvai une sorte de délivrance.

'' Salut ! Soufflai-je, radieuse.

'' Salut ! répondit-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant comment ça s'est passé ?

'' Très bien, mentis-je, un peu douchée.

'' Ah bon ?

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent légèrement, regardant par-dessus mon épaules, puis se plissèrent, teigneux. Me retournant, je vis Mike passer au loin.

'' Qu'y a-t- Elle ?

'' Newton me tape sur le système même s'il m'a fait rire.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu nous as espionnés ! Me récriai-je, horrifiée.

Ma bonne humeur s'était volatilisé, soudain, Alice apparut dernièrement pour me faire peur en blague.

'' Coucou comment va ta tête ? Miss Swan me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

'' Je te déteste salle pute !

Sur ce, je filai vers le parking, hésitant encore à rentrer par mes propres moyens. Il se rattrapa sans mal.

'' C'est ta faute, se défendit-t-elle. C'est toi qui as mentionné que je ne t'avais jamais vu qu'en sport. Ça a éveillé ma curiosité et aussi à cause que Alice aime bien matée les maillot des filles sportif de ta classe.

Comme il paraissait tout sauf repentante, je l'ignorai. Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture en silence – un silence embarrassé et furieux pour ce qui me concernait. Une foule de gens, de garçons plus précisément, s'était attroupée près de sa voiture, et je marquai un temps. Puis je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la Volvo qui les fascinait, mais la décapotable de Rosalie. Une lueur de désir sans équivoque allumait leurs yeux, et ils réagirent à peine lors qu'Elizabeth se glissa parmi eux pour ouvrir sa portière. Je grimpai vivement à côté de lui, inaperçue.

'' Ostentatoire, bougonnait-t-elle.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ?

'' Un M3.

'' Pardon ?

'' Tu viens de las Vegas et tu n'as jamais vu une BMW ! Soupira-t-elle, exaspéré, en essayant de reculer sans renverser personne.

Je hochai la tête- ce nom-là me disait quelque chose.

'' Tu es toujours en colère contre moi et ma sœur ? Tu veux que je me gare dans un champ déserte pour que tu me viole pour me vengée.

'' Et comment tu mon allumée salope en cours de science.

'' Me pardonnerais-tu si je m'excuse ?

'' Peut-être… si tu es sincère pour la porno. Et si tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer même pour la classe de science Nat et que tu t'en tiens au doigte seulement de ma part.

'' Et si j'étais sincère et que j'étais d'accord pour te laisser conduire samedi et d'accord en cours de science on s'en tient au doigte seulement, contra-t-elle, malicieuse.

C'était sans doute la meilleure offre que je pouvais espérer de sa part.

'' Marché conclu.

'' Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé et je te pris de m'excuser et tu peux me violer autant que tu veux dans ma voiture si tu en a envie, mais ne me domine pas s.v.p.

'' Donc ce n'est pas un vrai viole si je te domine pas.

'' Si ça l'est pour moi.

Elle me regarda longuement, les yeux brûlant de sincérité et ravageant mon cœur au passage.

'' Et je serais sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin à l'aube, ajoute-t-elle, rieuse.

'' Euh, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risquer de soulever un problème avec Charlie.

'' Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.

'' Comment…

'' Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je serai là, sans voiture.

Je laissai tomber. J'avais une question autrement plus urgente, celle laissée en suspens à la fin du déjeuner.

'' Sommes-nous « plus tard ? »  
'' je suppose que oui, répondit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Une expression avenante sur le visage, je patientai. Il arrêta la voiture. Je découvris avec ébahissement que nous étions déjà chez Charlie, parquées derrière la camionnette. Me laisser conduire par Elizabeth était des plus aisés à condition que je me regarde dehors qu'une fois arrivée à destination. Me tournant vers lui, je constatai qu'il m'observait, me jugeait presque.

'' Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdite de voir la chose à la chasse sauf avec moi tout seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parlait avec solennité, mais je crus déceler une lueur humoristique au plus profond de ses prunelles.

'' En réalité, précisai-je, c'est surtout à sa réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.

'' Je t'ai fait peur même si tu semblais tenter de me le supplier ?

Elle rigolait franchement.

'' Non, mentis-je.

Elle n'en crut pas un mot.

'' Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas, s'entêta-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire mais en perdant toute trace de moquerie. C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas surtout si près de Janes à cause même si elle est ligotée je n'ai pas le droit de la privée de chasse même animal. Mon père me l'interdit d'agir comme ça, mais par contre moi je pourrais le faire sans crainte a causé je suis à moitié humaine…

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

'' Ce serait si terrible que ça avec les autres ?

'' Oh que oui, surtout avec les autres susurra-t-elle ses dents. Janes adore surtout me violer en campement et elle en profiterait aussi pour te faire du mal facilement…

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle inspecta les nuages denses qui, roulant dans le ciel, semblaient descendre à porter de main.

'' Quand nous chassons en groupe, bougonna-t-elle de mauvais grès, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison tu comprends, Janes quand en chasse et ses mauvais coup de traîtresse au lycée ne sont rien à comparer d'elle en chasse qui est 1 millions fois plus cruelle qu'en ce moment-là….

Elle secoua la tête, absorbée par le spectacle de la nuée. Quant à moi, je veillai à dominer l'expression de mon visage, me préparant à sa prochaine l'inspection, qui jugerait de ma réaction. Cela ne tarda pas – je ne trahis rien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et le silence s'épaissit. Des décharges de l'électricité que j'avais ressentie en cours de sciences Nat alourdirent l'atmosphère tandis qu'il sondait au plus profond de mes iris. Ce ne fut que quand la tête se mit à me tourner que je m'aperçus que j'avais cessé de respirer. Lorsque j'inhalai en hoquetant, brisant la quiétude, il ferma les paupières.

'' Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Ses intonations étaient basses et rauques.

J'ouvris la portière, et le vent arctique qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle m'éclaircit les idées. Par peur de trébucher, vu mon état second, je sortis prudemment de la voitures et refermai la portière derrière moi sans me retourner. Le Chuintement de la vitre électrique me fit pivoter.

'' Hé, Bella ! Me héla-t-elle d'une voix plus égale.

Il se penchait par la fenêtre ouverte, un vague sourire aux livres.

'' Oui ?

'' Demain, c'est mon tour.

'' Ton tour de quoi ?

Elle rit, découvrant ses dents étincelantes.

'' De poser des questions.

Puis elle disparut, la Volvo filant à toute vitesse avant que j'aie eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. C'est en souriant que je marchai jusqu'à la maison. Une chose était sûre – elle comptait me voir lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, Elizabeth fut la vedette de mes rêves érotiques, comme d'habitude sans que je sois au courent ce fut aussi le tour d'Alice de me violer dans son sommeil sous la supervision amusée de la vrai Elizabeth qui adorais m'entendre sous les fantasme nommée son nom, mais elle aperçois que était le même électricité que celle qui s'était manifestée dans l'après-midi, et je dormais mal, et eux voyais que je cauchemardais, d'un sommeil agitée, mais je ne me réveillais que par coups mais je me rendormais aussitôt, ce n'est qu'aux toute petites heures du matin quand il avait disparu que je finis par sombrer dans un coma épuisée et ténébreux.

Au lever, j'étais fatiguée et énervée, était encore avais encore jouir comme si était en pleine tournage porno et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps réagissais sa à chaque nuit depuis que cette pute de Janes m'avait apparemment violé en me payant 500 $ mais que on lui a interdit de recommencer. Après une douche, j'enfilai mon col roulée brun et mon inévitable jean en imaginant des dos-nus et des shorts. Le petit-déjeuner fut le moment clame et ordinaire auquel je m'étais attendu. Charlie se préparais des œufs frits, et j'avalai mon bol de céréales en supputant sur l'éventuel oublie par mon père de mon programme de prochain samedi. Malheureusement, il aborda le sujet de lui-même lorsqu'il se leva pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

'' À propos de Samedi, lançait-elle en traversant la cuisine pour ouvrir le robinet.

'' Oui ? Tressaillis-je.

'' Tu vas toujours à Seattle ?

'' C'est ce qui était prévu.

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me pose pas la question, ce qui m'aurait évité d'inventer des demi-mensonges. Il pressa un peu de liquide vaisselle sur l'éponge et frotta.

'' Et tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas rentrée à temps pour le bal.

'' Je n'irais pas danser, me hérissai-je. Je préfère tournée j'ai eu une offre de tournage amateur.

'' Oh, mais personne t'a invitée ?

Il tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude en rinçant son assiette.

'' C'est aux filles de choisir leur cavalier, éludai-je, et j'ai besoin de travailler en porno papa, peu désireuse de m'aventurer sur ce terrain miné.

'' Oh.

Il essuya ses couverts, sourcils froncées.

'' Et je te promets de tout te racontée tous les détails en te baisant comme proxénète.

Je compatissais. Ce devait être une rude tâche d'être père proxénète ; vivre dans la crainte que votre fille rencontrer un producteur porno qui lui plaisait mais s'angoisser aussi au cas où cela ne se produirait pas. Ce serait une catastrophe, me dis-je en frissonnant, si Charlie avait la moindre idée de _qui_ me plaisait comme productrice porno.

Il me quitta sur un geste d'adieu, et je montai me brosser les dents et rassembler mes affaires. Je ne tins pas plus de quelque secondes après le départ de la limousine de chauffeur avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Volvo Argent était déjà là, garée sur l'emplacement de Charlie. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitai dehors en me demandant combien de temps allait durer cette routine bizarre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne cessât jamais.

Il resta derrière le volant, apparemment indifférent, tandis que je fermais la maison. Je m'approchai, hésitai, timide, puis ouvris la portière et m'installai. Il souriait, détendu et – comme d'ordinaire – belle à en tomber à la renverse.

'' Bonjour, psalmodia sa voix soyeuse. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent mon visage comme si cette question dépassait la simple courtoisie.

'' Bien, merci.

J'allais toujours mieux, beaucoup mieux, quand j'étais près d'elle.

'' Tu parais fatiguée, pourtant, objecta-t-elle d'un regard amusée en s'attardant sur mes cernes.

'' Je n'ai pas dormi, confessai-je.

Je ramenai automatiquement mes cheveux vers l'avant pour me protéger.

'' Moi non plus, se moqua-t-Elle en mettant le contact. J'ai dur de s'occuper de mes deux sœur nympho si tu savais.

Je commençais à m'habituer au ronronnement étouffé du moteur. Il y avait de fortes chances que les rugissements de ma camionnette me fichent une crise cardiaque lorsque je m'en resservirais.

'' J'ai quand même dû dormi un peu plus que toi.

'' J'en suis persuadée.

'' Alors, à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ?

'' Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de poser des questions, je te rappelle.

'' Oh, j'avais oublié. Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en moi.

'' Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

'' Ça varie selon les jours.

'' Quel est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? Insista-t-elle.

'' Le marron, sans doute.

J'avais tendance à m'habiller selon mes humeurs.

'' Ah bon ?

'' Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici.

Mon petit discours enflammé parut le fasciner, et elle le médita quelques instants en me dévisageant.

'' Tu as raison, finit- Elle par décréter, le brun est chaud.

Sur ce, il tendit la main et, d'une geste timide et vif, repoussa des mèches derrière mon épaule.

Nous étions déjà au lycée. Il se gara et se tourna vers moi.

'' Qu'as-tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur de CD ? me demandait- Elle, les traits aussi sombres que s'il avait exigé ma confession pour viole.

Je me rappelais que j'y avais laissé le disque de Phil. Je le lui dis, et il me gratifia de son sourire en coin de pervers, un éclat étrange dans l'œil. Ouvrant un comportement placé sous la radio de la voiture, il en sortit un cd parmi la trentaine de bande sonore de film porno qui y était entassés.

'' Tu préfères ça à Debussy quand tu étais en tournage.

'' C'était le même album, et je m'absorbai dans l'examen de la jaquette familière pour fuir son regard pénétrant.

'' C'est super pour me goder. Dis-je en sortant de la voiture à sa suite.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même mode. Quand elle m'accompagna en anglais. Me retrouva après l'espagnol, et pendant le déjeuner, elle m'interrogea sur fin sur le moindre détail de mon insignifiante existence. Les films porno que j'ai tournés et que j'aimais, ceux que je détestais, les rares endroits à j'étais allée et les nombreux autres que j'avais envie de visiter, et les livres, les livres érotique inlassablement.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais autant parlé de mes tournages de figurante porno. J'étais souvent gênée, certaine de l'ennuyer. Mais son expression de concentration intense et son insatiable curiosité me contraignaient à poursuivre. La majorité de ses demandes étaient faciles, et très peu déclenchèrent mes rougissements. Lorsque cela avait le malheur de se produire, j'en étais quitte pour un interrogatoire supplémentaire.

Ainsi, quand elle voulut savoir quelle était ma pierre précieuse préférée et que, sans réfléchir, je mentionnai la topaze. Elle me bombardait de questions à une telle vitesse que j'avais l'impression d'être soumise à un quiz télévisée, ou l'on est prié de répondre par le premier mot qui vous passe par l'esprit. Si je ne m'étais pas empourpré à cet instant, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait continué à dévider la liste qu'il s'était mentalement préparée. Malheureusement, je piquai un fard, parce que, jusqu'à très récemment, ma pierre favorite avait été le grenat – impossible devant ses yeux topaze de ne pas comprendre d'où venait mon revirement. Et bien sûr, elle n'eut de cesse que j'avoue pourquoi j'étais embarrassée. Elle finit par exiger la vérité sinon était le viole sous la torture avec ses talents de persuasion sexuelle eurent échouée - simplement parce que j'évitais soigneusement de la regarder. Je rendis les armes, concentrée sur mes mains qui jouaient avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

'' C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, j'imagine que j'opterais pour L'onyx.

Dans mon involontaire élan d'honnête, je venais de lui fournir plus d'informations que nécessaire, et j'eus peur de provoquer cette colère bizarre qui surgissait dès que je dérapais et révélais de façon trop évidente à quel point elle m'obsédait. Mais elle digéra mon aveu sans broncher.

'' Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je poursuivis mon chemin de croix.

Cette fois Elizabeth se contentais comme promis du doigte en Science Nat, fut de nouveau compliquer a se concentrée vu qu'était-elle qui me doigtais, mais elle se retenait sagement de ne pas me refaire le coup de sa soif dévorante de ma chatte serrée jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse avec son matériel audio. Quand le prof s'approcha de l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes, je remarquais que ma voisine avait légèrement collé son tabouret au mien, pour pouvoir me doigtée innocemment, comme une petite peste. Cela ne me servit à rien. Dès que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la veille, je ressentis à son contact de ses doigt le même choc qui me fessais mouillée ma culotte comme un courant électrique et ce même besoin irrésistible de me mettre nue pour la violer devant tout la classe réunis quand ses doigt tiède me doigtais ma chatte.

Je me penchais sur la paillasse, menton sur mes bras croisée doigt agrippée au rebord de la table, luttant contre le désir de nympho rationnelle qui me déstabilisait. J'évitais de la regarder par peur d'avoir encore plus de difficulté à garder mon self-control sexuelle. Au cas où je croiserais mes yeux. Je déployai des efforts inhumaine a na pas hurler mon plaisir pour m'intéresser au film mais Elizabeth en profitait pour mettre son poing complet dans ma chatte. Me permettant un coup d'œil à ma pute de voisine, je découvris qu'elle prenait plaisir à tenter de me faire hurler en m'étudiant avec une expression ambiguë.

A la fin de la classe elle se retirait se léchais sa main mouillée avec plaisir et elle se leva et m'attendit sans bouger. Comme le jour précédent, nous allâmes au gymnase en silence et, comme le jour précédent, elle m'embrassait sans mot dire, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche et elle effleura ma joue sans rien dire, du temple au menton, avec le dos de sa main cette fois, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigne.

Le cours d'éducation physique passa rapidement, pendant lequel j'assistai en spectatrice au match de badminton solitaire de Mike. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas la parole, soit parce qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais ailleurs, soit parce qu'il m'en voulait encore de notre échange un peu vif de la veille. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'en éprouvais de la culpabilité, même si mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Je m'empressai de me changer, maladroitement consciente que plus je me dépêchais, plus vite je retrouverais Elizabeth. Le stress aggravait ma gaucherie de nympho habituelle, mais je finis par fuir cet endroit maudit. Je me détendis quand je le vis au rendez-vous. En dépit de moi, un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, auquel il répondit avant de reprendre son impitoyable inquisition.

Ses questions étaient différentes, cependant, et il me fut moins facile d'y répondre. Elle voulut savoir ce qui, de ma vie d'autrefois de figurante porno à Las Vegas, me manquait, insistant pour que je lui décrive tout ce qu'elle ignorait. Nous restâmes assis devant chez Charlie pendant des heures, tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait, larguant soudain des trombes d'eau.

Je tâchai de mettre des mots sur des détails impossibles, comme l'odeur des créosotes, amère, vaguement résineuse et néanmoins agréable, les stridulations harmonieuses des cigales en juillet, le dépouillement plumeux des clients en Ferrari, l'immensité de la nuée qui étalait son bleu laiteux dans un infini à peine rompu à l'horizon par les roches volcaniques violettes des montagnes basses. Le plus difficile fut d'expliquer pourquoi j'aimais tant ces paysages, de justifier d'une beauté qui relevait moins d'une végétation rare et épineuse à l'allure souvent à demi morte que des formes brutes de sable du désert Arizona, des vallées profondes insérées entre les collines rocailleuses qui avaient une manière si particulière de s'accrocher au soleil. Je dus recourir à des gestes pour tenter de lui faire prendre la mesure de ces choses.

Elle me relançait doucement, m'incitant à me livrer sans retenue, me rendant oublieuse, dans la lumière faiblarde de la tempête, de mon embarras à monopoliser la parole. Lorsque j'en terminai avec le désordre de ma chambre de tournage de film de cul que ma mère adorait baisée, elle ne répondit pas sur une nouvelle question.

'' Tu as terminé ? Lançai-je, soulagée.

'' Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer.

Je me rappelai soudain l'existence de Charlie et soupirai. J'observais le ciel noir de pluie, ce qui ne me renseigna guère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord et fus surprise de constater qu'il était si tard. Charlie devait être déjà en route.

— C'est le crépuscule, murmura Elizabeth en examinant l'horizon chargé de nuages.

J'eus l'impression que son esprit vagabondait très loin de nous. Je le contemplai qui fixait sans les voir les alentours. Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi.

— C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous, dit- Elle en répondant à l'interrogation qu'il avait lue sur mon visage. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte... la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique.

'' J'aime la nuit, décrétai-je. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile ni à las Vegas non plus vu que la plupart du monde savent même pas ce que c'est des étoiles.

Elle s'esclaffa, et l'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt.

'' Charlie sera ici dans quelque minute. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi à faire un porno avec moi…

'' Non merci.

Je récupérai mes affaires et m'aperçus que j'étais raide d'être resté si longtemps assis sans bouger.

'' Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ?

'' Certainement pas ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix faussement outragée. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !

'' Qu'y a-t- Elle de plus à savoir ?

'' Je te le dirai demain.

Il se pencha devant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière, et cette proximité déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine. Tout à coup, sa main se figea sur la poignée.

— Aïe ! marmonnât-t 'elle.

— Que se passent- Elle ?

Sa mâchoire serrée et son expression inquiète m'interloquèrent.

« Des complications des clients que je ne supporte pas te rend visite. Déclara-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la portière d'un geste rapide, puis reprit sa place loin de moi, presque apeuré. Des phares transpercèrent la pluie, et une voiture noire vient se ranger en face de nous.

'' Charlie est au carrefour, m'avertit Elizabeth en fixant les nouveaux venus à travers le déluge.

En dépit de mon étonnement et de ma curiosité, je me précipitais dehors. Les gouttes ricochèrent bruyamment sur mon coupe-vent. Je tentai de discerner les silhouettes assises dans le véhicule noir, mais il fessait trop sombre. Les phares éclairaient Elizabeth – elle continuait à regarder droit devant elle, les yeux vrillées sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Ses traits trahissaient un mélange de frustration et de méfiance. Puis elle mit le contact, et les pneus chuintèrent sur l'asphalte humide. La Volvo disparut en quelques secondes.

'' Hé, Bella ! Me héla une voix familière depuis le siège conducteur de la petite auto noire.

'' Leah ? Sursautai-je en plissant les paupières sous la pluie.

A cet instant, la limousine de patrouille tourna au coin de la rue, éclairant les intrus.

Leah descendait déjà. L'obscurité ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer le grand sourire qu'elle affichait. Son passager était un homme grand qui me lançais un regard joyeux, bien plus âgée au visage frappant par contre aux joues affaissées, à la peau brune comme Leah parcourue de rides, telle une vieille veste de cuir, et aux pupilles bruns comme Seth, étonnement familière, qui semblaient à la fois bien trop jeune et bien trop vieilles pour la large figure dans laquelle était enserrée. Harry Clearwater, le père de Leah et Seth. Je le reconnus immédiatement, alors que j'avais réussi, depuis cinq ans que je ne le l'avais pas rencontré, à oublier son nom jusqu'à ce que Charlie le mentionne le jour de mon arrivée. Il m'observait scrutant mes traits, et je lui adressai un timide salut de la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, exprimant sois de la pitié ou de la peur, ses narines dilatées. Je ravalais ma courtoisie.

« Des complication d'une cliente que n'apprécie pas », avait dit Elizabeth.

Charlie ne me quittait pas des yeux, tendu, anxieux. En moi-même je gémis. Avait-elle identifié Elizabeth ? croyait- Elle vraiment aux légendes absurdes que son enfant avait brocardées ? La réponse se lisait clairement dans son regard.

Oui il y croyait, mais contrairement à Jacob, même si ça ne semblait nullement le dérangée.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Équilibrisme de client sexuel.

'' Harry ! s'écria Charlie dès qu'il fut sorti de voiture.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison, indiquant d'un geste à Leah de me rejoindre sous le porche. Derrière moi, j'entendis Charlie les saluer avec chaleur.

'' Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu derrière le volant ma jeune fille, morigéna-t-elle à Leah a moins que tu veux payer Bella acheté mon silence en échange de son cul

'' Nous passons notre permis plus tôt, je croyais que vous étiez chauffeur de limousine pas gardien de prison. Répliquais en riant l'adolescente tandis que j'ouvrais la porte et éclairais le perron.

'' À D'autres ! S'esclaffa mon père.

'' Laisse la tranquille Charlie, il faut bien que je me déplace aussi. Intervient Harry. Tient mon chère Charlie je t'emmène de la friture a poisson en échange de ton silence sur ma fille a causé je sais que tu aimerais te la tapée vieux pervers.

Charlie riait en disant en blague : d'accord je n'ai pas vu personne conduire ta voiture Harry.

Malgré les années, j'avais reconnu sa voix et surtout ses blagues salaces et j'eus soudain le sentiment de redevenir une gamine.

J'entrai, laissant le battant ouvert, et allumais les lampes avant de suspendre mon coupe-vent à la patère. Puis je me tins dans le vestibule, pas très rassurée, pendant que Charlie aidait Leah à extirper Charlie de la voiture et à le faire rentrer, elle et lui a l'intérieur. Quand ils se précipitèrent, trempés à l'intérieur, je reculai.

'' Quelle bonne surprise Harry ! dit Charlie.

'' Ça fait une paie, répondit Harry. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, indéchiffrables.

'' Non, c'est super. Tu es pour le match, hein ? Aurais cru que le vieux Billy serait avec vous.

'' Non il était occupé à la réserve, j'ai pris sa place et Leah avais tellement envie de visitée le lit de ta fille. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir sa fiancée quilleuse. Rétorqua Harry en décrochant une grimace à sa fille.

'' Papa, tu sais bien que c'est Seth qui a tout inventée pour faire une blague.

Ce dernière fit la moue et baissa la tête, cependant que je refoulais un bouffée de remords. Je m'étais sans doute montrée trop convaincante à la plage.

'' Vous avez faim ? M'enquis-je en filant vers la cuisine, pressée d'échapper au regard scrutateur d'Harry.

'' Non, nous avons dîné avant de venir, répondit Leah.

'' Et toi Charlie ? Lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

'' Oui, me lança-t-elle du salon.

Les croque-monsieur enfournés, je tranchais une tomate quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos qui me prit par la taille.

'' Alors, ça roule ? Tu ne te déshabille pas, Charlie dit que tu es meilleur nue en cuisine qu'habillée.

'' Plutôt bien mais pas envie ce soir, affirma-je avec entrain tant il était dur de résister à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Et toi, tu as terminé ta voiture ?

''Non, il manque encore des pièces détachés et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de demander à mon ex copain de mes les fournir vu qui est aussi un calé en mécanique que dire des conneries pour draguer, nous avons emprunté celle-ci, à ma cousine Jasmine par contre précisa-t-elle en désignant la cour du pouce.

'' Désolée. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de… qu'est-ce c'était déjà ?

'' Un maître-cylindre. Au fait, la camionnette marche mal ? ajoute-t-elle soudain avec sérieux.

'' Non pourquoi ?

'' J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne t'en servais plus.

'' Une cliente m'a raccompagnée, me dérobai-je, les yeux fixés sur le planché à découper.

'' Belle bagnole. Je n'ai pas reconnu ta cliente en conductrice. Pourtant, je croyais connaître la majorité des prostituée du coin excluent toi bien sûr.

J'acquiesçai sans me mouiller et retournai mes croquemonsieur.

'' En revanche, mon père semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

'' Tu me passes les assiettes au lieu de tentée de me matée, s'il te plaît Lily ? Elles sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

'' Pas de problème Belli, et je tes dit s.v.p. de ne pas m'appelez Lily ? Alors qui c'était ta cliente sexuelle ? Insista-t-elle en posant deux assiettes sur le comptoir.

'' Elizabeth Bath, soupirai-je vaincue.

À ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'elle était vaguement gênée.

'' Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent nous voir moi et Seth ! Je trouvais mon père bizarre, aussi mais pas aussi bizarre que le père de mon ex.

'' C'est vrai que Billy n'aime pas beaucoup les Balth.

'' Mon père les aime plus ou moins ça ne leur dérange pas trop, mais comme Harry est son chef des ancien de la push et contrairement à Billy lui il ne les aime pas du tout, a causé qui est un vieux vieillard superstitieux qui a comme fis un vrai obsédée sexuelle qui trompe tout le monde et qui tient pas ses promesse, marmonna Leah dans sa barbe.

'' Il ne va rien dire à Charlie, hein ?

Ces mots précipités m'avaient échappée. Leah m'observa quelques instants, une expression impénétrable sur le visage.

'Je en doute pas, finit-il par répondre. Charlie les a sacrément enguirlandés, la dernière fois tous les deux. Mais plus Harry pour sa part que Billy. Tu sais comment il est mon père, pour se faire pardonner il lui emmené toujours la recette de ma mère pour ses poissons. Ce sont en quelque sorte des retrouvailles, ce soir. À mon avis, il évitera de remettre le sujet sur le tapis et s'est pour ça que on n'a pas invitée Billy non plus à cause si aurais été le cas aurais totalement refusé de venir.

'' Oh !

Je portai son repas à Charlie et Leah et j'allais faire connaissance en haut dans ma chambre. Je laissais ma porte ouvert pour prêter attention à ce que racontais les deux hommes, guettant Harry et méditant déjà la façon de l'empêcher de me dénoncer au cas où il aurait cédé à la tentation. La soirée d'orgie se traînais en longueur, Leah ne résistais pas à me détournais avec un billet de 100 $ pour que je sois sa putain de soirée après de l'avoir satisfaite Leah qui était contente de mes service sexuelle.

'' Alors toi et vos amis comptez bientôt revenir à la mer ? me lança Leah étendu contre moi tous les deux nue.

'' Je n'en sais trop rien. Et au fait Leah pourquoi tu sembles détestée Billy.

'' Je ne détestée pas Billy mais son fis Jacob par contre lui je le déteste.

'' Pourquoi ? Il ta fait du mal tu veux que j'aille lui cassée la gueule.

'' Non, non, je suis capable de lui cassée la gueule tout seule. Tu vois j'ai sortie avec lui pendant ton départ et un jour il a tout simplement disparu pendant une semaine pendant que on sortait ensemble qui était aussi en même temps du a accident de son père tu comprends. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi même aujourd'hui.

'' Oh ma pauvre et c'est pour ça que tu es devenue Harpie avec lui à la place. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler aussi méchamment contre quelqu'un autre que Seth chose qu'avec toi j'étais habituée à cause tu adorais le brutalisée pour avoir ton tour quand j'étais petite.

'' Ouais, c'est à peu près sa, désolé si je tes surprise avec mes manie violente sauf sur mon frère, j'essayerais de contrôler mes humeur avec toi mais Seth parfois a tendance pour m'énerver de toujours me remettre ça sur le tapis.

'' Et pourquoi tu refuses de te faire appeler Lily ?

'' c'était comme ça que ce connard m'appelait en surnom quand il me trompait à tous les coup avec, je te demande pardon ma Lily je le referais plus promis, c'est tout mais Seth pour m'énerver continue à faire le contraire de mes parole quand je lui dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

'' Et moi je peux ?

'' mmm Si tu es sage peut-être.

Les deux filles s'embrassaient et se rhabillais vu que Harry l'appelait :

'' Leah a dû rentrer sue nous attend.

'' Oui arrive papa. Merci Bella on s'est bien amusée entre fille.

'' Merci Charlie, dit entre-temps Harry. Je me suis bien amusé aussi.

'' Je t'attends pour le prochain match et emmené Seth la prochaine fois Leah est trop lâcheuse vu qu'elle n'a pas voulu baiser ma fille devant nous.

'' Compte sur nous, plaisanta le vieil homme. Bonne nuit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et son sourire disparut.

— Prends garde à toi, Bella, ajoute-t-elle gravement.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, marmonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.

Je montais dans ma chambre pendant que Charlie agitait la main, planté sur le seuil de la porte, lorsque mon père m'interpella :

— Bella ? Attends.

Je tressaillis. Harry avait-il mangé le morceau pendant que je baissais Leah ou avant que je que je ne me joigne à eux ? Apparemment non. Charlie était hilare, ravi par cette visite impromptue.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, ce soir. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Bien.

J'hésitai, un pied sur la première marche, cherchant quelques détails à partager sans risque.

'' Mon équipe a gagné les quatre matches de badminton.

'' Ça alors, J'ignorais que tu savais jouer.

'' En fait je sais plus m'assomme avec ma propre raquette que de jouer mais mon client est excellent.

'' Qui est-ce ?

'' Euh… Mike Newton, admis-je avec réticence.

'' Ah oui, je me souviens ! S'exclama-t-elle, rasséréné. Tu m'as qu'il était un de tes client favorite pour baiser, chouette famille. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invité au bal ? ajout a-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

'' Papa ! Il sort plus ou moins à présent avec mon amie Jessica. Et je te rappelle que contrairement à savoir baiser, je ne sais pas danser.

'' Pardon, j'avais oublié. En tout cas, c'est très bien que tu t'aille fait engagée pour un tournage samedi… j'avais prévu d'aller pêcher avec les gars du poste de limousine. La météo prévoit une belle journée. Mais si tu souhaites annulée ton contact jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je resterai avec toi. J'ai conscience de te laisser trop souvent seule.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, tu assures comme un vrai proxénète, papa, le rassurais-je gentiment en espérant de ne pas trahir mon soulagement. La solitude ne me dérange pas. Pour ça, je te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil pervers et je fus récompensée par une partie de douche sexuelle avant qu'on aille tous les deux se couchée.

Cette nuit-là, trop fatiguée pour rêver, je dormis mieux. J'étais de bonne humeur et cette fois n'avais pas jouir cette nuit, quand je m'éveillais, en dépit du ciel gris perle. Avec le recul, la soirée d'orgie en compagnie d'Harry et de Leah m'apparut anodine ; je décidai de l'oublier. Je me surpris à siffloter tandis que j'attachai mes cheveux avec une barrette et, plus tard, en descendant l'escalier. Charlie ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte.

'' Tu es bien joyeuse, ce matin, souligne-t-il en terminant son petit-déjeuner.

'' On est vendredi.

Je m'activai, car je voulais partir à la seconde où Charlie aurait filé. Mon sac était prêt, je m'étais brossé les dents et j'avais déjà mis mes chaussures quand il s'en alla. Une fois sûre que la voie était libre, je me ruai dehors. Elizabeth m'avait néanmoins devancée et attendue dans sa voiture rutilante, fenêtres baissées, moteur coupé. C'est sans hésiter que je m'installai sur le siège passager, avide de retrouver son visage. Elle m'offrit son sourire en coin, et mon cœur cessa de battre. Un ange n'aurait pas dégagé plus d'éclat. Il était parfait, il n'y avait rien à améliorer mais elle semblait être ennuyée de moi pour une étrange raison

'' Tu as bien dormi ?

Bon sang ! Avait-il la moindre idée de séduction dans sa voix ?

'' Comme un loir. Et toi, ta nuit ?

'' Ennuyeuse, rigola-t-elle, me donnant l'impression que je ratais une plaisanterie personnelle.

'' Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ?

'' Non, a causé toi aussi tu la trouverais ennuyeuse de l'entendre parlée, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Aujourd'hui est encore _mon_ jour.

Ce coup-ci, son intérêt se portait sur mes client, Renée, Phil mon père mes passion sexuelle, mes occupations sexuelle communes; puis la seule de mes grand-mère que j'avais connue, la liste de mes client à las Vegas incluant les prof de mon ancienne école (elle m'embarrassa lorsqu'il s'ensuit de tous les détaille sexuelle que avais fait avec tous les garçons de mon ancien lycée que je m'était tapée) A mon grand malheurs en tant que putain de la strippe la liste était trop longue pour mes aventure de client qui était aussi long que la cinématographie porno de Phil, mais les seul aventure sérieuse était désertique par contre. Elle parut aussi stupéfaite que Jessica et Angela par le désert de ma vie sentimentale de nympho.

'' Personne ne t'a jamais attirée en dehors du travail ? Insista-t-elle avec une gravité qui me poussa à m'interroger sur ses intentions.

'' Pas à Las Vegas, reconnus-je à contrecœur.

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince. Nous étions à la cafeté, à ce moment-là. La journée avait défilé avec cette vitesse qu'elle était en train de devenir une routine. Je pris avantage de la pause qu'elle marquait pour mordre dans mon beignet.

'' Nous aurions dû prendre ta voiture, annonça-t-elle tout à trac.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Je pars avec Alice et ma réconciliation de couple après le déjeuner.

'' Tu… tu t'es remis avec Janes. Dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

'' Oui mais on n'est pas en couple je te le jure. J'ai juste qu'elle a mérité une remise de peine pour son crime en me fessant rire hier soir à cause je m'ennuyais chez moi et j'avais le goût de rien ne faire même pas de la torturer à la manière moyen-âge.

'' Oh, murmura-je, perplexe et rassurer que Jane et était à nouveau réconcilier avec elle. Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrai à pied.

'' C'est exclu, rétorqua-t-elle. Nous irons chercher ton van et la laisserons sur le parking.

'' Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de perde quelques précieuse minutes à sa compagnie déjà que j'étais jalouse que Elizabeth aille repris un peu ses habitude envers sa fille Janes.

'' Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact, s'entêta-t-elle. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole et en passant tu es très craquante quand tes jalouse, je crois.

Je rougissais sous le compliment

'' D'accord, à condition que tu me dises dans un mot ce que Janes a fait pour que tu lui pardonne en te fessant une blague dans un note dans mon véhicules.

J'étais quasiment certaine que mes clés se trouvaient dans la poche du jean que j'avais porté le mercredi, sous une pile de linge sale dans la buanderie. Même en pénétrant par effraction chez moi, il ne la dénicherait jamais. Il sembla considérer mon consentement comme un défi et se permit une grimace arrogante.

— Où allez-vous ? Demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

— Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais...

C'était presque une supplique, chuchotée avec tristesse. Je baissai les yeux, effrayée par le pouvoir de persuasion des siens. Je refusais d'avoir peur d'elle, quelque fût le danger qu'elle représentât. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, me serinais-je.

'' Non, refusai-je en relevant la tête. J'en suis incapable.

'' Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai, ronchonna-t-elle.

Ses prunelles parurent s'assombrir devant moi. Je changeai de sujet.

'' À quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ? M'enquis-je, déjà déprimée à l'idée de la quitter.

— Tout dépend... c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?

— Non.

J'avais répondu avec trop d'empressement, et elle refréna un sourire.

— Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là ?

— Non, il part à la pêche.

La façon dont les choses s'étaient superbement arrangées allégea mon humeur.

— Et si tu ne reviens pas, lança cependant Elizabeth avec sécheresse, que va-t-il penser ?

— Aucune idée. Il sait que j'avais projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombée dans le lave-linge.

Furieuse, elle me fusilla du regard. Je fis de même. Sa colère était bien plus impressionnante que la mienne.

'' Que chasserez-vous, ce soir ? Repris-je, consciente d'avoir perdu ce combat.

'' Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin.

Mon intérêt poli pour son secret avait le don de le laisser perplexe.

'' Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice ? Et Janes ?

'' Elle est celle qui… Me soutient le plus et elle est la gardienne de Janes pour la surveiller attentivement cette fois. Avoua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

'' Et les autres ? Sauf la concernée ? Comment réagissent-ils ?

'' Avec scepticismes, pour la plupart ? Et déception que je tu n'emmènes pas mais sa c'est seulement Alec qui voudrais te faire peur en te jetant dans les bras de sa malheureuse sœur. Il est déprimé à cause Janes l'est, et quand qui est dépressif il est le plus dangereux parfois, même si pour cela s'est-il n'est pas trop pire cette semaine à cause que la Janes est contente que je refais la paix avec elle. Même Alice voudrait bien que je t'emmène à la chasse aussi avec elle, elle est beaucoup plus gentille que les autres et disons qu'elle j'ai plus confiance en elle que ou autre.

'' Et rosalie aussi.

'' Elle s'en fiche alors ignore la vue que cette bitch elle est dans la même catégorie de danger que Janes.

J'inspectai brièvement ses frères et sœurs. Ils étaient muets et indifférents à tout, même Janes et Alec, exactement comme un premier jour. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre – leur magnifique sœur au cheveu de flamme rousse était installée en face de moi, un éclat d'incertitude dans mes pupilles dorées.

'' Janes et Rosalie inclue, ils ne m'aiment pas, devina-je.

'' Ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-elle, avec des yeux trop innocents pour que je m'y fie. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.

'' Ça alors, moi non plus, figure-toi !

Elle secoua lentement la tête, exaspéré.

'' Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es comme nymphomane. Tu ne ressembles à aucune pute, tu me fascines.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, persuadée qu'elle me taquinait. Elle rit.

'' Avec mes talents… particuliers, murmura-t-elle en effleurant discrètement son front, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi… tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.

'' Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, poursuivit-il. La plus facile à expliquer. Il y en a une autre cependant… pas aussi aisée à décrire…

Je continuais à détailler les Balth. Soudain, Alec et Janes mes rival sexuel, pivota vers moi. Elle ne me regarda pas, elle me poignarda de leur prunelle sombre et froide. J'aurais voulu lui échapper, mais elle me tint en duo sous l'emprise de leur yeux sifflement de haine, juste à ce qu'Elizabeth montrais la poignée de son fouet et émit un son rageur, étouffée, presque un sifflement de haine. Alors les jumeaux se pétrifias et me lâcha. Me tournant aussitôt vers Elizabeth. Je vis qu'il décelait sans effort la confusion et la terreur qui m'avaient envahie.

'' Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, le visage fermé. Elle est inquiète et volais te faire peur en même temps pour rire à sa manière... rien de plus… c'est que… ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi, si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu…

'' Je ?

'' Les choses se terminaient… mal.

Comme le soir à Port Angeles, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un élan d'angoisse absolue. J'aurais aimé la réconforter comme avec Leah hier soir, je n'avais hélas aucune idée de la manière de m'y prendre. Instinctivement, je tendis le bras avant de le laisser retomber sur le bras, par crainte que mon contact empire les choses a causé chaque fois que je le touche sa provoque chez moi des crises de manque sexuelle. Puis je me rendis compte que ses mots auraient dû m'affoler. Je guettai la montée de la peur, en vain. Tout ce que je paraissais éprouver, c'était de la souffrance envers sa propre douleur. Et de la frustration. Parce-que Alec sa peste de sœur avait interrompu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire et que j'ignorais comment revenir sur le sujet. Elle était toujours postée.

'' Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? Demandai-je d'une voix aussi normale que possible.

'' Oui.

Elle releva la figure. Un instant sérieux, elle sourit tout à coup.

'' C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore une quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à le supporter à ne pas te violer devant tout le monde.

Je sursautai soudain. Alice- ses cheveux courts et noirs comme de l'encre formait un halo de piques désordonnées autour de son exquise visage d'elfe aux cheveux de Veronica – se tenait derrière elle. Sa silhouette fine était souple, gracieuse même quand elle était parfaitement immobile. Sans me quitter des yeux, Elizabeth la salua.

'' Coucou petit-sœur.

'' Lizzie, répondit-elle, son soprano presque aussi séduisante que son ténor à elle.

'' Alice, Bella ; Bella, Alice, nous présenta-t-elle avec décontraction, une moue ironique aux lèvres.

'' Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, même si hier tu n'étais pas trop de bonne humeur désolé pour histoire de gym en passant.

Ses pupilles d'obsidienne avaient un éclat indéchiffrable, mais son sourire était amical, finalement en comportement elle semblait être la Betty du groupe et aussi à ses yeux une mélange des sirènes de Dracula étonnement. Donc logiquement la Veronica qui est aussi sûrement la deuxième sirène de Dracula est sûrement Rosalie mais avais la mauvaise couleur de cheveux de Betty d'Archie.

'' Bonjour Alice, ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je timidement.

'' Tu es prêt ? demanda Alice à sa sœur.

'' Presque, répondit-t-elle d'une voix distante. Je te retrouve à la voiture.

Elle partit sans faire de commentaire. Sa démarche était si fluide, si souple que j'en éprouvai un pincement de jalousie.

'' Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser a torturée Janes de ma part ou ça aurait été déplacé ? M'enquis-je.

'' Non, ça aurait convenu, elle adore torturée Janes surtout à la chasse, rigola-t-elle.

'' Amuse-toi à foutre une raclée a ton ex copine en relation gênée alors.

J'avais feint l'entrain. Naturellement, il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

'' J'y compte bien. Quant à toi, tâche de rester en vie.

'' À Forks ? Quel défi !

'' Pour toi la nympho porno c'en est un, riposta-t-elle en s'assombrissant aussitôt. Promet.

'' Je promets de rester en vie, annonçais-je. Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir, voilà qui devrait ne pas être trop dangereux a moins si un traqueur volturi s'y cache dedans.

'' Ne tombe pas dedans et vérifier s'il s'y cache, railla-t-elle.

'' Je ferai mon possible.

Nous nous levâmes.

'' À demain, soupirai-je.

'' Ça te semble si loin que ça ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, lugubre.

'' Je serais là à l'heure, jurai-t-elle en m'octroyant son fameux sourire perverse.

Se penchant par-dessus la table, il effleura une fois de plus ma joue, puis il s'éloigna, et je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu.

J'étais drôlement tenté de sécher l'après-midi ou, tout au moins, le cours de gym. Un instinct de conservation m'en empêcha. Je savais que si je filais, Mike et les autres en concluraient que j'étais avec Elizabeth. Et ce dernier s'inquiétait du temps que nous passions publiquement et sexuellement ensemble… au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, perspective peu réjouissante que j'évacuai immédiatement. Quand bien même je préférai me comporter de manière à lui faciliter l'existence.

Je sentais intuitivement – lui aussi, j'en étais sûre – que la journée du lendemain allait constituer un pivot. Notre relation ne pouvait perdurer dans cet équilibre sexuel instable, telle une assiette sur la pointe d'une épée. Tôt ou tard, nous tomberions d'un côté ou de l'autre. Cela dépendrait entièrement d'une décision qu'il prendrait ou de ses instincts. Pour ma part, ma religion était faite, j'avais fait mon choix sans même en avoir conscience. Désormais, j'étais obligée de m'y tenir. Car rien n'était plus terrifiant ni plus douloureux que l'idée de me détacher d'elle. C'était inenvisageable.

En nympho sage, je me rendis en classe. Je ne saurais décrire comment se déroula le cours de sciences Nat, tant j'étais préoccupée par le lendemain. En gym, Mike ne boudait plus en parole mais ne s'offrait plus le luxe de coucher avec moi. Il me souhaita une bonne journée de tournage à Seattle. Prudemment, je lui expliquai que j'avais annulé, à cause de ma camionnette peu fiable.

'' Tu seras au bal avec Balth, alors ? Se renfrogna-t-il.

'' Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller ? Se renfrogna-t-elle.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dans ce cas ? Insista-t-elle.

Je faillis céder à mon mauvais caractère et l'envoyer aux pelotes. Au lieu de quoi, je mentis avec brio.

'' De la lessive, et ensuite je bachoterai les math, sinon, je suis bonne pour échouer aux examens et je ne voudrais pas me taper tous les profs du lycée en cours de rattrapage.

'' Est-ce que Balth t'aide ?

'' _Elizabeth_ (et je soulignai le prénom) ne m'aidera en rien. Elle est partie en week-end je ne sais trop où.

Je remarquai avec surprise que le mensonge me venait plus facilement que d'habitude. Mike retrouva sa bonne humeur.

'' Tu sais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Ce serait super, je te promets qu'on dansera tous avec toi et même on pourra tout te sautée incluant avec Jessica pour nous inciter tout la bande aux pratique sexuelle d'une star porno.

L'image du visage de Jessica découvrant ma présence me rendit un peu cassante.

'' Je n'irai _pas_ au bal, Mike, compris ?

'' Comme tu veux, râla-t-il. C'était juste une proposition.

Lorsque la journée s'acheva enfin, c'est sans enthousiasme que je gagnai le parking.  
Je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer à la maison à pied, mais je n'envisageais pas qu'il eût réussi à ramener ma voiture. En même temps, je commençais à penser que rien ne lui était impossible. Et j'avais raison, car ma Chevrolet était garée sur l'emplacement qu'avait occupé sa Volvo le matin même. Incrédule, j'ouvris la portière (non verrouillée) et aperçus les clés sur le contact. Un bout de papier gisait sur mon siège. Je m'installai et refermai la portière avant de le déplier. Un texte de deux phrases rédigées de sa belle écriture.

 _Sois prudente et tu n'inquiètes pas je tiendrais Janes ligotée a un arbre si elle tente de nous fuir encore._

 _Et la blague de Janes qui m'a fait rire d'elle hier soir, c'est qu'elle ma rapportée une chauve-souris vampire vivante dans sa bouche comme un chat, vu que Alice la costumer comme un chat d'animé japonais aussi en prétextant que si je me fessais mordre par une chauve-souris vampire je deviendrais un vrai vampire et non plus une demi-humaine, comme dans les vieux films de vampire. Mais en fait elle voulait seulement s'amende en me fessant une blague de film en imitant un chat chassant une souris sauf qu'elle ses tromper avec une chauve-souris._

Le rugissement du moteur me flaqua la frousse de ma vie et je ris à la fois de la bonne blague de Janes pour une fois elle était vraiment très drôle et de moi-même.

À la maison, je constatai que le verrou était tiré, exactement comme je l'avais laissé en partant. À l'intérieur, je fonçai droit sur la buanderie. Rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé. Je cherchai mon jean et en foulai les poches. Vides. J'avais peut-être suspendu ma clé au clou de l'entrée, après tout.

Suivant le même instinct que celui qui m'avait poussée à mentir à Mike, j'appelai Jessica sous prétexte de lui souhaiter bonne chance lors du bal. Quand elle me retourna la pareille pour ma journée en compagnie d'Elizabeth, je lui annonçai que c'était remis. Elle se montra un peu plus déçue et triste pour moi que nécessaire pour qui n'était pas directement impliquée dans ma relation compliquée d'entremetteuse entre Janes et Elizabeth. J'abrégeai nos adieux.

Durant le dîner, Charlie me parut ailleurs, préoccupée par le travail sans doute, ou un film porno, à moi qu'il ne se délectât tout simplement de mes lasagne et de me voir nue en train de cuisinée – c'est difficile de savoir, avec Charlie. J'interrompis sa rêverie.

'' Tu sais, papa…

'' Oui, Bella ?

'' Je crois que tu as raison, pour Seattle. J'attendrai que Jessica ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec moi.

'' Oh. Très bien. Tu veux que je reste ici ?

'' Non, ne change pas tes plans. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Des devoirs, la lessive… il faut aussi que j'aie à la bibliothèque et en courses. Je ne vais pas arrêtée d'aller et venir. Profite plutôt de ta journée.

'' Tu es sûre ?

'' Certaine. Et puis, nos réserves de poisson ont dangereusement baissé. Nous n'en avons plus que pour deux ou trois ans.

'' Tu es vraiment une nympho facile à vivre, Bella.

'' Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Proxénète papa.

Nous nous esclaffâmes en même temps. Mon rire me parut faux, il ne s'en aperçut pas néanmoins. Je me sentais tellement coupable de le tromper que je manquai de suivre le conseil d'Elizabeth et de lui avouer nos plans. Heureusement, je me retins pour une fois que mon côté nympho ne me trahis pas.

Après le repas, je pliai du linge propre et lançai un nouveau cycle de séchage. C'était le genre d'activité qui n'occupait que les mains, et mon esprit, désœuvré, vagabondait, menaçant d'échapper à mon contrôle. J'oscillais entre des projections si intenses qu'elles en étaient presque douloureuses et une peur insidieuse qui entamait ma détermination.  
J'étais obligée de me répéter que j'avais choisi, et qu'il n'était pas question de changer d'avis. Je sortais sa note de ma poche sans raison aucune, relisant les deux phrase qu'elle avait écrite. Elle me voulait saine et sauve, ne cessais-je de me dire. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer en cette profession de foi, à croire que ce désir pur finirait pas l'emporter sur tous les autres, moins avouables, que je lui inspirais.  
Quelle alternative avais-je, de toute façon ? Couper les ponts ? Intolérable. Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais vraiment l'impression que toute ma vie s'était réduite à elle.

Et pourtant, une petite voix inquiète au fond de moi se demandait si… je souffrirais beaucoup au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis arriver une heure décente pour me coucher. Sachant que j'étais trop énervée pour dormir, je m'autorisai une folie et avalai un médicament contre le rhume dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin, destiné à m'assommer pour huit bonnes heures.  
C'était un comportement que j'aurais, en temps normal, réprouvé, mais la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain risquait d'être assez compliquée sans que j'y ajoute un état erratique dû au manque de sommeil. En attendant les premiers effets de l'antibiotique, je me lavais et séchais les cheveux et réfléchis à ce que j'allais porter le jour suivant.

Mes affaires prêtes pour le matin, je finis par me coucher. J'étais sur les nerfs et n'arrêtais pas de m'agiter. Me relevant, je fouillai dans la boîte à chaussures qui contenait mes CD jusqu'à ce que je trouve des nocturnes de Chopin.  
Je les mis, le volume au minimum, me rallongeai et m'astreignis à décontracter toutes les parties de mon corps, les unes après les autres. Vers le milieu de l'exercice, les cachets agirent, et je sombrai.

Je me réveillai tôt, après nuit calme et sans rêve et aucune jouissance inexpliquée. Bien que je fusse reposée, je retombai aussitôt dans l'état d'énervement de la veille. Je m'habillai précipitamment en pute de strippe, lissant mon décolleté double plongent et ajustât mon gilet marron clair jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne correctement au-dessus de ma jupe. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que Charlie était déjà parti. Une fine couche de nuages cotonneux voilà le ciel. Ils ne dureraient pas.

J'avalai machinalement mon petit-déjeuner, puis me dépêchai de nettoyer et de ranger. Je regardai une nouvelle fois dehors, rien n'avait changé. Je venais juste de terminer de me laver les dents et redescendais quand un coup discret à la porte déclencha des pulsations incontrôlées dans ma poitrine. Je planai jusqu'à l'entrée, me débattis avec le verrou mais réussi à ouvrir le battant à la volée- c'était elle. Dès que je vis son visage, mon agitation s'évanouit, et je me ressaisis. Mes crainte de la veille paraissaient sans fondement du moment qu'elle était là, mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Janes ligotée dans la voiture mais elle avait plus l'air de vouloir me tuer.

Au début, elle ne me souriait pas, elle semblait désolée et préoccupé puis son expression s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillait, et elle se mit à rire.

'' Bonjour ! Désolé Janes voulais venir aussi jouer avec nous et elle promet être gentille avec sa rival sexuelle. Donc je l'ai ligotée comme une esclave, mais elle sera sage elle a appris sa leçon et elle va être gentille avec toi à présent si à condition tu réussi à la faire rire comme petit défis aujourd'hui.

'' Qu'est-ce qui cloche dit-je méfiante.

Je m'examinai sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié d'important, comme mes chaussures ou ma jupe.

'' Nous sommes habillée comme deux pute de strippe vu que c'est Alice qui ma habiller pareil ! Esclaffa-t-elle.

Je vis en effet qu'elle arborait un décolleté double plongeant marron clair d'où pointaient un col blanc et une jupe bleu. Mon rire se joignit au sien, en dépit d'un vague regret que Janes était la et semblais vouloir être avec nous – pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressemble à une star porno parfaite et pas moi ? Pendant que je fermais la porte, elle s'approcha de la camionnette et m'y attendit, côté passée quand a Janes elle était ligotée entre nous et bâillonnée comme une esclave sexuelle.

'' On a passé un accord, lui rappelais-je, triomphante, même si l'imprévue c'est que tu as emmené ta peste de Janes.

'' Elle sera gentille et elle m'a dit que tu pourras jouer avec elle et moi autant de fois que tu veux elle ne te fera plus rien à condition expresse de tenter de la faire rire sur la route. Elle veut faire de la préparation de ton porno avec nous deux.

J'ouvris sa portière de l'intérieur en passant prudemment le bras devant Janes qui me lançaient un regard mauvais mais joueuse mais elle jetait plus son regard de tueuse qui horrifiait quand elle me menaçait de faire de moi le drapeau du lycée.

'' Où va-t-on ? M'enquis-je.

'' Met ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.

J'obéis, non sans le gratifier d'un regard mauvais.

'' Prends la 101 en direction du nord, m'ordonna Elizabeth comme si elle imitait un GPS.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, sachant qu'elle me couvrait des yeux mais aussi en étant aussi proche de sa tueuse de copine vampire qui a voulu ma mort plusieurs fois. Du coup, je traversai encore plus nettement que d'ordinaire la ville endormie.

'' Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ? M'apostropha alors Janes qui avais réussi à se déballonnée.

'' Cette bagnole est assez vielle pour avoir appartenu à Marcus volturi. Alors un peu de respect sinon je te fouet Janes dit Elizabeth défendant Bella.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait d'en dire, nous ne tardâmes pas à franchir les limites de la ville. Des sous-bois denses et des troncs verdis de mousse remplacèrent les pelouses et les maisons.

'' Tourner à droite sur la 110, imitais Janes comme un GPS, au moment où j'allais lui poser la question. (J'obéis en silence.) Maintenant, continuée jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.

Je perçus son amusement mais ne tournai pas la tête vers elle de peur de quitter la route – et de lui donner raison à Janes par la même occasion.

'' Et qu'y a-t-elle après la chaussée ?

'' Un sentier.

'' On part en balade ?

Dieux merci, j'avais mes vielles tennis.

'' Ça te pose un problème ? Petite pute dit Janes moqueuse.

À croire qu'elle l'avait espéré qu'elle m'insulte ouvertement m'énerverais

'' Non et tes vraiment insultant Janes.

Elizabeth rigolait.

'' Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit Bella, elle a promis être gentille et ne plus de tentée de te brutalisée comme une proies à condition que tu la laisse t'insulte autant qu'elle veut et si tu réussi à la faire rire elle s'attaquera plus jamais à toi. Elle est blessante mais elle adore insultée tout le monde. Ne le prend pas mal et tu peux même l'insultée aussi si tu veux c'est sa manière de te montrer qu'elle est enfin sage.

'' Ah d'accord désolée, compris-je finalement pourquoi Janes était si insultante, elle fessait que jouer à la méchante qui insulte en concours d'insulte comme dans un tournage de porno.

Je m'étais efforcée de prononcer ce mensonge avec assurance. Mais s'il trouvait que ma camionnette se traînait, elles n'allaient pas être déçues avec moi.

'' Détends-toi, rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et nous ne sommes pas pressée, pas vrai Janes.

'' Oui, oui vu que je ne peux pas chassée ton jouet je ne suis pas pressée non plus, chantonnais Janes.

Une dizaine de bornes ! Je ne relevai pas, craignant que, sous l'effet de la panique, ma voix ne déraille. Dix kilomètres de racines embusquées et de cailloux instables qui essaieraient de tordre mes chevilles ou de me blesser par quelque moyen que ce fût. L'humiliation promettait d'être complète. Nous roulâmes en silence tandis que je ruminais l'horreur qui m'attendait.

'' A quoi penses-tu ? Finit-t-elle par s'impatienter.

'' Je me demandais juste où nous allions, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

'' C'est un endroit où j'aime bien baiser quand il fait beau et Janes aussi le connais elle a bien voulu de mauvaise grâce que je t'y emmené aussi.

D'un même mouvement, nous jetâmes un coup d'œil sur les nuages qui s'effilochaient.

'' Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.

'' Parfait pour un porno en pleine nature alors vu qui n'aurais pas de neige dit Janes dans un sourire ravageur qui voulais paraître sage.

'' Lui as-tu avouée ce que tu manigançais ?

'' Non.

'' Jessica croit toujours que nous allons ensemble à Seattle, au moins ?

Idée qui parut le réjouir.

'' Non plus, je lui ai raconté que j'avais refusé le contrat – ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.

La nouvelle semblait déplaire à Elizabeth mais pas à Janes par contre.

'' Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec nous ?

Elle était en colère, maintenant.

'' Pas forcément… car j'imagine que Janes a prévenus son frère jumeaux et toi Alice ?

'' Bravo, Bella ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu salle garce !

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

'' Es-tu si déprimée par forks que tu veuilles te suicider ? S'emporta-t-elle.

'' Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis ou sur Janes… qu'on nous voie ensemble déjà que tu as emmené l'ennui principal a causé chaque fois qu'elle nous voit ensemble elle veut me tuer accrochement. Elle ou ses copain québécois violent

Janes baissais la tête honteuse.

'' Je ne voulais ta mort cette fois-là plus. Bella, ni même faire un drapeau de toi au lycée. Je suis désolé avoir été si méchante avec toi et même d'avoir donnée de force ton nom à ces idiot de vampire rival à mon clan dit-t-elle sincèrement.  
Je voulais seulement protéger ma créatrice des yakuza-volturi et j'ai fait une grosse bêtise en voulant les détournée de moi sur toi à cause que j'étais pris au piège a causé voit tu moi contrairement à mon apparence au lycée, en duel vampire je ne suis pas une guerrière, je plutôt la sorcière du clan comme on me surnomme. Alec et surtout Elizabeth sont bien meilleur que moi pour les combattre sauf même si on est ensemble moi Alec et ma créatrice par contre on est imbattable mais tout seule comme une idiote je suis bon à rien contre Dimitri et ses garde a causé je suis sûr que si aurais eu seulement leur chef dynes elle tu n'aurais pas agresser comme ses demeurer de partenaire.

'' elle aurait fait pire à mon avis grommela Elizabeth, elle aurait donné Bella en esclave sexuelle a son mari Marcus comme Rosalie a subis avec Caius.

'' tu la sous estimes toujours, elle me l'aurait laissé comme jouet sexuelle nouveau née si je lui avais supplier.

Bella en fut surpris que ce fût sa le but véritable de Janes, elle voulait s'en débarrassée de ses agresseur a les envoyant sur moi pour pouvoir se sauver elle et Elizabeth de Dimitri.

'' Je te pardonne mais la prochaine fois évite de dire mon nom à vos rival vampire.

'' C'est noté. Dit-t-elle en un léger sourire.

'' Enfin bref, tu t'inquiètes des soucis que nous pourrais avoir si toi, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ? C'est le bouquet !

J'acquiesçai, les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe, si vite que je ne compris pas. Le reste du chemin se déroula sans un mot. Je sentais des vagues de réprobation furibonde manier d'elle, et je ne trouvais rien à dire pour l'apaiser.

La route s'acheva brutalement, se réduisant à un étroit sentier pédestre balisé d'un petit piquet en bois. Je me garai sur le bas-côté et bondis de voiture, à la fois parce que j'étais effrayée par sa colère et parce que ça me donnait une excuse pour ne pas le regarder. L'air s'était réchauffé, à présent, il était plus doux que ce que je n'avais jamais connu depuis mon arrivée à Forks, presque lourd à cause des nuages. Retirant mon gilet, je l'attachai autour de ma taille, heureuse d'avoir mis ma chemise légère sans manches – d'autant plus que dix kilomètres de randonnée m'attendaient.

Sa portière claqua, et je relevai la tête. Elle avait tirée par une laisse Janes et la traînais de force à terre mais elle se laissait faire a causé elle semblait adorée ça. Elle me tourna le dos, contemplant la forêt épaisse le long de laquelle nous étions parqués.

'' Par ici, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, l'air toujours aussi revêche.

Sur ce, elle s'enfonça dans les bois.

'' Mais le chemin ? Bêlai-je, paniquée, en courant autour du camion pour la rattraper.

'' Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'empruntions.

'' Ah bon ?

'' Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre, va !

Il se retourna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'étouffai un petit cri. Sa chemise sans manches était déboutonnée, révélant le lissé blanc de sa peau qui s'étalait, ininterrompu, de sa gorge aux contours marmoréens de son torse, libérant sa musculature impeccable des vêtements qui d'habitude n'en donnaient qu'une vague idée. Il était trop parfait, me rendis-je compte, désespérée. Il était impossible qu'une créature aussi divine pût m'être destinée. Il me dévisagea, décontenancé par mon air torturé.

— Tu préfères rentrer ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui exhalait une souffrance différente de la mienne.

— Non.

J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver tout près de lui, anxieuse de ne pas perdre une des secondes du temps qui m'était imparti en sa compagnie.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? Voulut-elle savoir, soudain très tente.

'' Je ne suis pas très bonne marcheuse, confessai-je penaude. Il va falloir que vous soyez très patiente.

'' J'en suis capable… mis si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts pour Janes qui ne l'est jamais.

'' Hey Je peux être très patiente si je le veux bougonnais son esclave d'ex copine.

Elle me sourit, soutenant mon regard comme pour me tirer de mon inexplicable découragement. Je tentais de lui retourner son sourire, mais je ne suis pas très convaincante. Elle m'observa longuement.

'' Tu vas rentrer chez toi et Janes ne te violera pas si tu n'es pas consentante, me jura-t-elle.

Je ne réussis pas à déterminer si cette promesse était sans condition ou soumise à un départ immédiat. Je devinais qu'il mettait mon bouleversement sur le compte de la peur que Janes m'inspire et, une fois encore, je fus contente d'être celle dont il n'arrivait pas à lire les pensées.

'' Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans les jungles avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer, lançai-je, acide.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant d'interpréter mon ton et mon expression, mais Elle finit par renoncer et prit la tête de notre expédition.

Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que je l'avais craint. Le terrain était presque plat, et Elizabeth et Janes écartait les fougères humides et des rideaux de mousse devant moi. Lorsqu'il fallait escalader des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, elle m'aidait tous les deux à les franchir en me soutenant par le coude, me relâchant dès que j'étais de l'autre côté. Leur contact glacée et tiède ne manquait jamais d'accélérée mes excitation de nympho et les battements de mon cœur. À deux reprises, je détectai sur ses traits une réaction qui me confirma qu'il les entendait. Je tâchai d'éviter le plus possible de regarder leur corps sublimes, mais je dérapais souvent. À tous les coups, leur beauté me transperçait de tristesse.

Nous progressâmes en silence, ne parlant que rarement. De temps à haute, il me posait ou Janes me posais une question au hasard, de celles qui lui avait échappée à des tentatives de brutalités des autres journées ou elle était absente.

'' Dit Bella je n'ai pas bien compris ta réaction quand moi et Alec voulais te payer ta tête, pourquoi tu t'es évanouie devant une fausse seringue.

'' J'ai une phobie monstre des piqûres, j'ai eu une très mauvaise expérience de sa a la réserve d'un type indiens totalement fou que je connaissais pas son nom et j'ai jamais su son nom aussi qui ma droguer pour me violer, et depuis cela que ma mère n'en veut plus vraiment à Charlie ni à moi d'avoir causé son divorce a causé jamais Charlie ne ma droguer pour baiser avec moi et depuis je évanouie à chaque fois que je vois une aiguille et je fais un trouble panique a causé je crois que tout le monde veut me droguer pour me violer comme ce type, et c'est aussi la cause de mon déménagement à Phoenix a causé j'avais peur qui aille d'autre complice comme lui parfois mais à présent je me contrôle à présent quand je travaille pas comme au lycée mais À peine vu que j'ai proche accusée Mr Banner de viole.

Janes eu un regard horrifier et honteuse.

'' Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Elizabeth sait qui avait que de l'eau sucrée dedans je voulais simplement t'arrose avec c'est tout pour te donner bon goût. Alec avait pensé que sa serais drôle comme farce pour te faire peur, je ne savais pas que tu en avais peur panique réellement, j'en suis navrée. C'était un des blagues préférées de ma cousine Carmen à Mexico désolé.

Elizabeth rigolait et moi aussi :

'' La prochaine fois Janes si tu veux arrosée d'eau sucrée prend un pistolet à eau a la place d'une seringue de Mei donc tu as enlevé l'aiguille ou un sceau d'eau glacée sur le coin de la porte des douche sa marche aussi très bien.

'' Je noterais l'info pour le pistolet à l'eau et le sceau d'eau sur la porte.

Nous continuons en silence, à nouveau et cette fois, Elizabeth me posais de question au hasard, de celles qui avaient échappée à ses investigations des deux jours précédents. Mes orgies d'anniversaire, mes enseignants de l'école primaire donc je me tapais en orgie pour avoir de meilleures notes les animaux de mon enfant- je dus avouer que, après avoir tué trois poissons rouges à la suite, j'avais renoncé à ce genre d'institution. Ce détail provoqua en elle et a Janes une hilarité d'une vigueur inédite, l'écho de leurs rire pareils à des clochettes se répercutant à la forêt déserte.

La balade nous prit presque toute la matinée, mais il ne fit pas une fois montrer d'agacement. Les bois s'étalaient alentour.

'' En tout cas tu es honorée aujourd'hui tu as réussi ton défis de ta rival dit Elizabeth.

'' Pourquoi ça ?

'' Tu as réussi à faire rire sans moquerie mon ex copine chose qui n'arrivent pas souvent avec les humain, elle est comme Hulk, en colère, mais si on réussit à la faire rire ça veut dire qu'elle ne cherchera plus à te brutalisée et c'est pour ça qu'elle a posé cette petit défis.

Janes ricanais toujours et quand elle regardait Bella, je vie qu'elle avait raison, elle me jeta plus aucune regard noir ou aucune regard menaçante juste un peu jalouse mais c'est tout.

'' C'est encore Loin ? Lançais-je faussement bougonne.

'' On est plus très loin.

Janes ricanais en m'imitant.

'' Et maintenant on est tu encore loin ? Demandais Janes

'' Non plus très loin.

J'ai alors compris la blague et décidais de taquiner Elizabeth aussi en continuant 5 minute plus tard en disant.

'' Et maintenant ? On est tu encore loin Elizabeth.

'' Non Plus très loin Bella

'' Et maintenant Lizzie ? Demandais Janes

'' OUI TRÈS LOIN ! Hurlait-elle furieuse

Bella et Janes rigolais de bon cœur et Janes disais à Bella a son oreille

'' Elle déteste cette blague des petit nabot bleu quand on chasse on lui fait le coup à chaque fois, vu que c'est toujours elle qui fait notre guide d'emplacement de proie animal ou en termes de chasse, elle fait le chien traqueuse pour nous. Et en chasse sa peut prendre au moins 4 heure avant qu'elle dise le oui très loin en hurlant vu que sa fait fuir ses proies qu'elle traque pour nous. Ce qui nous fait rire à tout coup.

Elizabeth lui fit la grimace mais Bella la trouvait trop drôle comme blague pour l'énerver.

'' Pour une fois c'est une bonne blague à faire sur elle Jane au lieu de me pendre au drapeau. En connais un autre dit-je a Janes c'est dans les Simpson quand ils sont en voyage en auto les deux enfant dise Est-ce que on arrive là ?

'' Oui je la connais aussi on la fait celle la justement quand on est en voiture et le très loin c'est quand on chasse.

Elle riait légèrement en disant : sa aussi sa aurais été drôle à cause était un peu le but de ton agression dans la douche si Elizabeth n'était pas intervenue on t'aurait ligoté au drapeau entièrement nue après une orgie a deux.

'' Bon nous voilà presque arrivée, tu vois la lueur, là-bas ?

Je scrutai les arbres.

'' Euh… non.

'' C'est sans doute encore trop loin pour tes yeux.

'' Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo, marmottai-je, ce qui le fit rire.

Au bout d'une certaine de mètres cependant, je distinguai en effet sous les fondations une rouées plus jaunes que verte. J'accélérai, de plus en plus fiévreuse. Me laissant passer devant, elles me suivirent sans bruit.

Franchissant la dernière rangée de fougères, j'entrai dans l'endroit le plus ravissant du monde. La clairière, petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau.  
Le soleil tombait droit sur nous, noyant la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée. Intimidée, j'avançai lentement dans l'herbe tendre, les pétales chatoyants, l'air tiède et doré. Je me retournai à demi, désireuse de partager cet instant avec lui, mais il n'était plus là.  
Je le cherchai vivement des yeux, soudain alarmée, et finis par le repérer – il était resté dans l'ombre épaisse des feuilles, à l'orée de la clairière et me contemplait prudemment.  
Me revint alors en mémoire ce que la beauté des lieux m'avait fait oublier – l'énigme Elizabeth et du soleil qu'il avait promis de me montrer aujourd'hui et je venais de comprendre pourquoi elle avait emmené Janes aussi, était pour me montrer la différence entre un demi-vampire et un vrai vampire.

Je fis un pas vers eux, pleine de curiosité. Elles paraissaient circonspectes, réticente. Avec un sourire encourageant, je les l'invitais à venir et me rapprochai encore. Levant les bras, et je m'arrêtai oscillant sur mes talons. Elles parurent inhaler longuement puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil de Midi suivie un peu plus tard de Janes mais cette fois entièrement nue, elle voulait la garce m'en mettre plus la vue plus que Elizabeth en dirait mais étonnement aussi Elizabeth ne semblais plus la dérangée qu'elle s'amuse aussi de m'en mettre plein la vue.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : confessions sexuelle

Le spectacle d'Elizabeth malgré quel soit habiller mais de Janes nue était choquant. Je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer mais je remarquais qu'Elizabeth était moins brillante mais tout autant jolie à voir autant plus pour Janes. Leur peau, blanche en dépit d'une vague rougeur due à leur partie de chasse de la veille, flamboyait littéralement, comme si des millions de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. Janes semblais avais aucune gêne à être nue mais Elizabeth restait habiller. Elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe, totalement immobile, chemise ouverte complètement, Elizabeth ne portait rien sous la sienne et Janes à distance de Bella mais proche de Elizabeth. Ses paupières couleur lavande étaient fermées, mais s'il ne dormait pas, naturellement. Il était une statue parfaite, travaillée dans un matériau inconnu lisse comme le marbre et scintillant comme le cristal. Parfois, ses lèvres bougeaient, si vite qu'on eût dit qu'elles tremblaient. Lorsque je lui posais la question, pourquoi elle ne se mettait pas nue aussi, elle répondit qu'elle chantait ; trop bas pour je l'entendisse.

Moi aussi, je profitais de la vue, bien qu'il ne fît pas assez sec à mon goût. À l'instar d'Elizabeth et de Janes, j'aurais aimé m'étendre et laisser le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Au lieu de quoi, je me contentai de me pelotonner en chien de fusil pour les observer, insatiable. La brise était douce, emmêlant mes cheveux et ébouriffant l'herbe qui s'agitait autour de sa silhouette figée.

La clairière, si spectaculaire au premier abord, pâlissait devant ce duo de magnificence.

Hésitante, toujours aussi effrayée qu'elle disparût tel un mirage tant elles étaient trop belles pour être vrai… Hésitante, je tendis un doigt et caressa le dos de se main étincelante atténuée de Elizabeth. Une fois encore, je m'émerveillai de la texture sans défaut de sa peau tiède, douce comme du satin, fraîche comme de la pierre. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les siens me regardaient. Un sourire pervers plissa les commissures de ses lèvres admirables.

'' Janes ne t'effraies pas un peu ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je sentis pourtant une réelle curiosité derrière le badinage affichée.

'' Pas plus que d'habitude quand elle m'agresse.

Son sourire s'élargit, et ses dents miroitèrent au soleil. Je me rapprochai, osant trancher les contours de son avant-bras du bout de mes doigts, qui tremblaient, ce qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas manquer de remarquer.

'' Pourquoi tu ne te déshabille pas comme elle. Sa t'embête ? Murmurai-je, car elle avait refermé les yeux.

'' Non, à cause que je suis sa maîtresse et elle doit obéir, je me déshabille que quand elle le mérite. Rigolait-elle. Mais pour toi je pourrais peut-être le faire aussi sa dépend si tu es méritante aussi.

Janes ricanais : la bonne vieille méthode roumaine tu devrais changer de disque Lizzie on est plus au moyen âge en roumaine.

'' La ferme Janes sinon tu vas te retrouver ligotée a un arbre. J'ai déjà envie de baiser Bella devant toi juste pour tu supplier de nous rejoindre.

Janes se taisais, apparemment la menacée a la ligotée contre un arbre semble être une punition habituelle étrange.

Janes ne bougeais pas et s'étendait-elle aussi au sol.

Bella osais allez plus loin dans ses attouchement et mettais même sa main sous la chatte de Lizzie.

'' Continue belle tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures en me caressant, j'ai rien mis en dessous de mes vêtement alors profite en.

Mon côté nympho prenait le dessus sur ma raison et je commence à détacher son décotée.

'' Tu peux le détacher mais enlevé le pas au complet d'accord.

Je lui obéie elle dévoilait sa poitrine semi couverte de son décolleté détachée et je l'embrassais, Janes grognais d'amusement étonnement elle admirais le spectacle en se doigtant pour s'occupe à ne pas empêcher a évacuée sa rage jalousie contre moi...

Mon autre mains touchais ses seins de pierre et les caressais mais était-il aussi excitant pour moi et avais du mal à me retenir. Mon autre main explorait sa chatte. Devinant mes intentions, elle s'exécuta en l'un de ces geste d'une rapidité aveuglante et me mit sur le dos pour me dominer, je me figeais.

'' Désolé, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai tendance à toujours dominer quand je m'amuse sexuellement en laissant allez ma vrai nature surtout avec toi mais je serais douce. Je garde ma brutalité de confesse pour Janes. Mais ne tente jamais de me dominer je déteste ça pour mourir.

Elle m'embrassait passionnément et détachais ma propre décolletée pour me caressée et je hurlais de plaisir, qu'elle me domine en permanence je la veux comme ça même si je regrettais aussi qu'elle ne me laisse pas dominer aussi.

Soulevant mon poignet elle l'orientait de-ci de-là afin de voir le soleil de sa peau ricocher dessus moi. Je la collais sa poitrine tout près de mon visage, cherchant à distinguer les facettes cachées de son derme.

'' Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, je t'excite c'est ça ? L'ignorer tes désire sexuelle est si étrange, ajoute-t-elle.

'' Tu me rends dingue salope, je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres.

'' Vous existence est si dur comme nympho. Dis-moi, répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou et la touchant les seins

''Je songeais sous tes caresse que j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu pensais…

'' Et ? Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalités mais mes pensées sont fusionnées entre mon désir de nympho te violer, et ne plus avoir peur.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

Son chuchotement taisait ce qu'elle ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude – que je n'avais rien à craindre.

'' Pour être exacte, la peur est en elle-même ne me préoccupe pas tant ça. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable.

Trop vite pour mon corps elle me fit jouir au moins 2 fois affilée et elle se releva à demi nue, s'accouda sur mon bras droit la léchant. Son visage d'ange n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du mien. J'aurais dû- j'aurais dû reculer devant cette soudaine proximités, sauf que j'étais incapable de bouger, hypnotisée par ses prunelles dorées.

'' Que crains-tu ?

Une question à laquelle il me fut impossible de répondre. Car, pour la seconde fois depuis je la connaissais, je pouvais humer et toucher son corps plus loin qu'elle se donnait au lycée en amusement entre les cours. Je humai son haleine. Une odeur fraîche et sucrée, délicieuse et unique, qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Instinctivement, je me penchai inhalant à pleine nez. Alors, il s'échappa. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprit mais elle ne me laissait pas le temps, m'embrassais et me serrais en elle, elle était comme fusionnée ayant envie de m'embrasse je hurlais son nom et elle semblait se plaire à me faire l'amour.

'' Elizabeth si te plaît laisse-moi respirée.

'' Mm d'accord désolé peut-être si je me mets plus bas sa sera plus confortable.

Elle descendait sa bouche vers le ventre et je savais qu'elle allait me faire perdre mes moyen en me mangeant ma chatte.

'' Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux Bella on n'est pas en cours de science mat aujourd'hui.

Elle écartait mes jambes avec force mais pas brutalement et commence à mettre sa tête sous ma jupe et léchais ma chat et je hurlais de plaisir répétée.

'' Ouiiiii Eliza. Hurlais-je avec plaisir refouler depuis qu'elle a commencé à me faire sa en plein cours avais envie de hurler.

Mon corps était tellement électrisé sous sa langue que je tremblais comme un gode sexuelle et je jouissais en crise de jouissance totalement en transe.

Après avoir vidée après 1 heure qui ma parut passée en 30 seconde elle se relevait satisfaite et m'embrassais pour partager évidement mon jus de chatte. J'étais secouée totalement paralysée par le plaisir sexuelle, et mes doigt vides brûlaient, c'est alors qu'elle échappait et moi sonnée je la vie a dit mètres de moi, sans avoir vu se lever au bord de la clairière, dans la pénombre d'un énorme sapin. Elle me fixait avec appétit de ses iris sombres, arborant une expression de pute énigmatique. J'étais en transe sexuelle, secouée par mes orgasmes, et mes doigts vides brûlaient.

'' Excuses-moi, dis-je tout bas, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait.

'' Donnes-moi juste un moment.

J'attendis, immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes incroyablement longues, elle revient, lentement pour elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi à la vitesse de l'éclair assis gracieusement en tailleurs. Son regard était vrillé au mien. Elle inspira profondément.

Désolé marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être que salope ?

J'acquiesçai aussitôt, mais sa plaisanterie ne me dérida pas. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines au fur et à mesure que le danger s'imposait à ma conscience. Je le flairai sans peine, et sa moue devint narquoise.

'' Je suis la meilleur prédatrice la plus sadique au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout mon corps t'attire- mon sexe t'attire, mes trait mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Brusquement, elle se remit debout et disparut comme l'éclair d'un bon pour réapparaître sous le même arbre qu'auparavant. Il avait fait le tour de la clairière a la vitesse de la lumière, a moins de microseconde.

'' Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ni à moi et ni à Janes si je lui ordonnais de te capturée.

Elle arracha au sapin une branche de cinquante centimètres de diamètres – le bruit fut assortissant, le geste facile - et joua avec pendant un instant avant de la jeter à une vitesse effarante contre le tronc d'un autre arbre énorme, mais était pas juste la branche qui explosais, c'est l'arbre au grand complet qui se fendit en deux. Puis, elle fut de nouveau devant moi, aussi figé qu'un roc.

'' J'ai deux fois plus de puissance physique qu'un vampire nouveau née. Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, murmura-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas broché, effrayée pour de bon. C'était la première fois que je voyais tomber sa façade de perverse cultivée : jamais elle n'avait été aussi peu humaine, ni plus belle. Hébétée, stupéfiée, j'ai un oiseau pris au piège d'un serpent. Ses yeux magnifiques semblaient brillés d'une âpre excitation perverse. Mais elles se ternirent peu à peu, et son visage retrouva le masque de tristesse qui était le sien d'ordinaire.

'' N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-elle, ses intonation veloutées volontairement séductrices. Je te promets et également Janes aussi à présent que tu as réussi à la faire rire comme ton défis… que on te jure de ne jamais te faire de mal. Peut-être Janes va se contentée d'insultée de temps en temps en boudant et te faire des farces arrosée mais c'est ce que je lui autorisée à te faire et sans seringue bien sûr.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle cherchait à s'en convaincre elle-même.

Dans un mouvement délibérément mesuré, elle se baissa jusqu'à ce que nos yeux fussent de niveau.

'' S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je sais me contrôler habitude en orgie. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être une pute sage, maintenant.

Elle guetta ma réaction ; malheureusement, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.

'' Je n'ai pas soif sauf sexuellement, aujourd'hui, insista-t-elle en m'adressa un coup d'œil complice

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, un petit son tremblotant et étrangler.

'' Ça va aller tu as toujours soif de ma chatte.

La tendresse était revenue. Sa main marmoréenne se posa prudemment sur la mienne. Je contemplai sa peau lisse et tiède, puis ses pupilles. Elles étaient douces et contrites. Je reprise mes caresses sexuelle le font de ses veine de sa poitrine de sa main et lui lançai un sourire timide, celle qu'il me retourna était éblouissant.

'' Ou en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte comme une vrai garce ?

'' Très franchement, j'ai oublié.

Elle parut honteuse.

'' Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidente de la présence de Janes.

'' Ah oui, je l'ai oublié elle.

'' Je me montre que je peux agir correctement en vous matant et en étant pas du tout jalouse, comme sa peut-être je pourrais vous rejoindre a deux aussi

'' Oui si tu es sage et tu es très bonne continue comme sa Janes la garce.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

'' Alors ?

Je continuais à la matée au hasard des tracées sur sa paumes iridescente. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

'' La patience n'est pas son fort, soupira-t-elle.

Plongeant dans ses yeux, je compris que tout cela était aussi peu nouveau pour elle que pour moi. Quelles que fussent ses siècles d'insondable orgie sanglante, c'était dur pour elle également de ne pas le montrer. Cette réaction me donna le courage nécessaire.

'' J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable.

Je ne le regardais plus – il m'était difficile de prononcer ses paroles tout haut.

'' Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas de ton intérêt (je fronçai les sourcils.) j'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte là, tout de suite avec Janes. Hélas, je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, Janes oui par contre, mais elles ne semblent pas vouloir partir sans toi.

'' Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi, aussi, je le désire trop ta compagnie sexuelle pour être raisonnable.

'' J'en suis heureuse.

'' Mais c'est mal !

Elle retira sa main, plus doucement cette fois, même si sa voix était devenue dure (mais tellement plus belle que n'importe quelle voix humaine). Elle était ardue à suivre – ses brusques et constantes sautes d'humeur me désarçonnaient.

'' Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie sexuelle que Janes et moi désire, reprit-elle. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi, que je représente un danger sexuelle sans égal pour toi, que je suis _la menace absolue._

'' Et moi alors ? dit Janes jalouse.

'' Ok après moi, Rosalie, Alice, Hermet, Alec Mei et mère et les Volturi entier tu es la dernière menace Absolue après le vieux cinglé de roumain.

'' Grosse vache bougonnais Janes.

Bella trouvait la blague trop drôle et Janes qui bougonne était craquante au possible.

'' Tu es mignonne quand tu bougonne et que tu n'agis pas un brute épaisse Janine dit Bella pour tenter de la complimentée.

Elle s'interrompit. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'elle fixait sans la voir la forêt.

''Mais alors je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

Elle me regarda et, une fois encore, la tendresse reprit le dessus.

'' Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler ?

Sans réfléchir, il replaça sa main entre les miennes ; je la serrai comme un trésor précieux.

'' Cette impression de chaleur en baisant est étonnement agréables, comment a-t-elle en contemplant nos doigts enlacées, avant de se concentrer sur ses idées. Bon, remit-t-elle entrelacés, avant de se concentrer sur ses idées. Bon, reprit-il un peu tard, tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les mêmes goûts sexuelle, certaine aime baiser des chinoise, des personne de différente culture. Certaine aime le sadomasochiste, autre se costumée pour baiser, chose qu'avoue que t'aime bien tous les manières de baiser, d'autre préfèrent les films porno pour toi. (J'acquiesçai.) Désolé pour cette comparaison malheureuse, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. (Nous rîmes et Janes souriais). Tu vois, chacun à une odeur sexuelle particulière une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un pédophile repenti dans une pièce plein d'enfant vierge, elle réussirait à résister. Mais supposons que tu les remplace par des enfants qui son nue, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arômes de de leur odeur. Comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes, comme pour lire les pensées de l'autre. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

'' La métaphore est seulement mal choisie. Surtout par moi qui était une ancienne tueuse d'enfant et de femme servante. Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister à des enfants nues. J'aurais dû prendre une héroïnomane ou quelqu'un qui utilise la drogue pour violer ces clients comme cette indien inconnus la fait avec toi.

'' Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis une dose de drogue du viole.

'' Exactement.

'' Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

Janes rigolais.

'' 24 heure sur 24 depuis sa naissance bien sûr.

'' La ferme Janes.

'' D'accord 23 heure sur 24 alors dit Janes soumise.

Bella embrassait Elizabeth pour l'empêcher de la massacrée a Janes farceuse.

'' Elle te taquine a causé elle est jalouse de pas me tapée avec toi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth secouait la tête en riant.

'' J'en ai parlé à mes frère. Pour Alec, vous êtes interchangeables. Lui et Janes sont les membres les plus récents de notre clan à être végétarien, et son sevrage relève du combat. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs, il est même devenu très paresseux quand on l'a sortie des volturi, il était trop habitué de se faire livrer les proies… navré.

'' Ce n'est rien. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement qui diffèrent d'eux qui ne vous aime pas et je peux comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent.

'' Merci, Bref, j'ai juste que je déteste parler de mon ancienne vie de tueuse volturi, Alec n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi… Attirante que tu l'es pour moi ou comme Janes sa propre sœur. Emmett qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps que lui m'a compris, lui vu qui a deux nympho de sirène comme copine qui se dispute leur tour à chaque nuit. Mais Alec m'a avoué sous la torture que c'était arrivé deux fois ou trois fois chez son ancien clan, dont une de manière très puissante. Une des premières était sa propre sœur et la deuxième était moi et la troisième une de mes cousine qui a disons un passé proche aussi sanglante que moi.

'' Et à toi comtesse sanglante.

'' Pour le servent vierge ou pour les non vierge.

'' Pour tes servante non vierge.

'' Non jamais tu es la première à qui sa arrive. Souriais Elizabeth. Pour les femmes servante vierges par contre… c'est incalculable. Seul mon père Mei pourrait te répondre.

Le mot resta suspendu un instant dans la tiédeur ambiante.

'' Comment à réagit Emmett et Alec ? Demandais-je pour rompre le silence.

Mauvaise question visiblement. Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit, sa mains tiède s'errait dans un poing, et il détourna les yeux. J'attendis, mais compris que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse.

'' Je crois deviner, finis-je par murmurer.

Il me regarda, l'air triste et suppliant.

'' Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non ? Chuchota-t-elle.

'' Que veux-tu ? Mon consentement ?

Ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Je tâchai de me contrôler – après tout, pareille francise devait beaucoup lui coûter.

'' Est-ce à dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

La sérénité avec laquelle j'étais en train d'évoquer ma propre mort me confondit.

'' Non, non ! S'empressa-t-elle d'objecter. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr. Il est évident que je ne….

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans le miens.

'' Nous deux, reprit-elle c'est différent. Pour Emmett, il s'agissait… d'étrangers, croisés au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi. Entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle se tut et me dévisagea intensément tandis que je méditais ces paroles.

'' Donc, si nous nous étions rencontrées et que si aurais été vierge… dans une allées sombre avec Janes en duo, je ne sais pas…

'' J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesurée pour retenir Janes… au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. Lorsque tu es passée près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce que J'ai bâtis avec mon père et ma mère. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis… disons l'âge étrusque. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis… trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister à ce qu'elle utiliser ses pouvoir contre toi.

'' Tu… tu as un don aussi Janes ?

'' Oui… je peux faire une démonstration sur vous maîtresse.

'' Sur moi seulement c'est autorisé et pas sur elle je te connais quand tu en prends à l'humain tu es très souvent incontrôlable sauf au lycée pour les ligoter en drapeau, éloigne toi Bella un moment.

Elle reculait et Janes approchais et tout d'un coup Elizabeth fonçais sur elle et Janes murmurais : douleur atroce hybride.

Elizabeth se pétrifiais en pleine dans les airs et tombais sur le dos en hurlant de douleur et de plaisir.

'' Non Janes arrête s.v.p.

Janes ne l'écoutais et visais Bella mais elle ressentait rien et ça la rageais de surprise que sa lui fessais rien.

'' Janes NON ARRÊTE TU AS PROMIS SALLE PUTE.

Janes cessais en grognais soumise : oups désoler Lizzie c'est un vieux réflexe de viser tout le monde autour mais elle n'a rien du tout ta pute, mes pouvoir fonctionne pas tout comme les tiens.

'' Ah bon ! Tu n'as rien sentis Bella. S'étonnait Elizabeth pétrifier par la surprise.

'' Bien non elle ma regarder d'un air bizarre et terrifiant comme à notre première rencontre avant que tu interviennes, mais j'avais vu Mike avoir mal à la tête quand elle ma agresser.

'' A cause sur lui sa fonctionne dit Janes hilare.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil lugubre mais surprise. C'est instant n'était que trop vif dans nos mémoires à tous les deux.

'' Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédée et violente avec Janes.

'' Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate.

'' Quand Janes utilise ses pouvoir a excès c'est comme si elle était un sorte de démone surgi de mon Enfer Personnelle pour détruire tous ceux qui m'apprécie. L'arôme de ta peau la mise en colère quand elle a vu que je devenais folle d'envie sexuelle pour toi. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et une stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors pour te violer et t'avoir pour moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant au miens, aux répercussions éventuelle. Il fallait que j'éloigne aussi Janes de toi a causé elle s'en fiche des répercussions elle adore me voir souffrir, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir la retenir les mots qui t'auraient incitée à me suivre. Vu que comme tu as vue Mike a aussi souffrirai légèrement d'une migraine a causé c'était Janes qui là le lui a donné pour qui s'éloigne, elle ne voulait pas le visée personnellement, mais elle et Alec en duo peut aussi le rendre inconscient pour le ligotée au drapeau, elle la fait l'année dernière en blague vu que Mike a essayée de draguer comme paris ma sœur Alice et ensuite moi comme deuxième tentative foireuse.

Je chancelai à l'évocation de se souvenir amer. Ses prunelles dorées lançaient des flammes, hypnotiques et mortelles tout comme Janes.

'' Et tu serais venue, assurais Janes de nouveau calmée.

'' Sans doute, acquiesçai-je d'une voix que j'espérai calme.

Sourcillant, elle me libéra de la puissance de son regard incandescent.

'' Ensuite, enchaîna-t-elle. Janes a voulu changer mon emploi du temps a causé qu'elle était follement jalouse de toi, ça m'ennuyait a causé je savais déjà que c'était inutile, mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, et tu étais là, dans ce petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. La aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'une autre humain avec nous, une femme fêler que Janes n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquidée avec ses pouvoir et en plus je l'aurais détournée sa haine contre elle au lieu de toi et elle aurait pu l'enlever facilement.

'' Comme quand Janes pour détournée tes ennemi les a lancées contre moi.

'' Oui en beaucoup moins pire cependant et pour tout autre raison aussi. Rajoutais Janes.

'' Mais j'ai résisté, continuais Elizabeth. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcée à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre ou même laisser Alec t'aveugle pour me la ramener comme proie facile. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai déposé les autres sauf Janes à la maison - j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit- et j'ai foncée droit à l'hôpital avec Janes pour annoncer à mon père Mei que je m'en allais.

Cet aveu me dérouta. Elle sembla contrite, comme s'il venait de confesser une immense lâcheté.

'' Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter et Janes non plus. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affrontée ma mère… elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, et une tentative de viol en plus, pour essayer de me persuader de restée et elle est assez forte pour m'en foutre une bonne a causé je n'ose jamais lui faire du mal physiquement et que c'était inutile… Le lendemain matin j'étais dans la jungle amazonienne avec Janes. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vielle connaissance du clan du sud, mais mes sœur me manquait en orgie et Janes s'ennuyait de son frère vu qu'elle ressent quand Alec s'ennuie vu qui son jumeaux et vu que on la pas emmener avec nous cause nos connaissance n'aime pas les hommes sauf mon père… Savoir que j'avais meurtri ma mère, les autres, ma jouet adoptif, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur de la jungle, j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà tenté, pas avec une telle ampleur autrefois, loin de là. J'étais forte habitude je résiste mieux que les vampires pure. Qui étais-tu, petite nympho insignifiante (elle eut un grand sourire), pour chasser un hybride de mon territoire de chasse que les volturi tentent sans succès de me voler depuis des siècles. Alors, je suis revenu…

Il s'abîma dans le spectacle de la nature. J'étais muette.

'' J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir sauf qu'ignorais que tu frustrais ma création aussi et elle a été en plus violente avec toi. Et l'a présent je comprends sa frustration, ses pouvoir comme les miens ne fonctionne pas sur toi et c'était la première fois que sa lui arrivais aussi sur un humain, sur les vampires certain peu lui résisté s'il l'attaque avant qu'elle puisse prononcée son don mais c'est faisable si elle est isolée et a plusieurs à la torturer, Et si tu aurais dit clairement pourquoi tu étais si jalouse sur elle, Janes. J'aurais pu empêcher de faire bien des bêtises comme appelez tes anciens jouets volturi par exemple.

Janes ne fessais que soupirée vu qu'apparemment Elizabeth lui en voulais encore beaucoup.

'' C'était involontaire Lizzie je pensais que si elle avait mal qu'elle t'accuserait et te laisserais tranquille mais je suis tombée dans mes mauvais penchant en tentant sans cesse de l'attaquer avec mes pouvoir et sa me rendais folle de rage. Je voulais seulement revoir celui qui t'aime bien encore à voir tes pièce de théâtre avec son mari Caius sauf que j'ai appelez le mauvais contacte pour le revoir Renata, j'aurais dû appelez directement sa femme par Rosalie, elle la toujours respectée elle sauf tu aurais aussitôt deviné mes intention par Rosalie vu qu'elle était avec vous. Je sais que Renata n'aurait jamais attaquer Bella sur le territoire de Mei hua sans que sa rose sauvage soit furieuse contre elle.

Elizabeth souriait en songeant sûrement à ce Caius et à Renata que je ne connaissais pas, elle ne l'aurait surement pas attaqué sur son territoire et je trouvais que le surnom de rose sauvage était très joli pour rosalie mais j'ignorais d'où en était son origine.

'' Oui, effectivement de ceux-là ne t'aurais pas attaqué Bella, ils sont pas cons comme eux de ton ex-dynes. Enfin bref, j'étais à présent certain que si j'empêchais Janes de te faire du mal, que moi aussi j'étais assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autres humain qui fait de la prostitution et de la porno.

Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et connaître tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas du tout habitué à ce que mes pouvoir ou les sienne ne fonctionne pas. A cause de ma nature pervers être retors c'est naturel chez moi, comme exemple t'espionner à travers Jessica… dont l'esprit n'est pas très original et très ennuyeux, et dont je ne me pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. Tout c'était à la fois très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement, même si parfois son aide à prévoir ce que Janes pouvais manigancée.

Ce souvenir lui arracha une grimace.

'' Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour et que Janes te laisse tranquille, et j'ai alors tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant aussi réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Malheureusement, tu étais trop passionnante que j'ai oublié de surveilles les pensée de ma création… aujourd'hui encore, quand tu agites la main ou secoue tes cheveux quand tu baiser tes clients ou moi ce matin, ton odeur de nympho m'enivre… Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasée sous mes yeux. Et mon fort intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale – si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant nous, et j'aurais été incapable de contenir Alec et Janes, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vraie nature. Mais ce prétexte ne m'était venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas elle. »

Elle ferma les paupières, perdues dans ma douloureuse confession. J'étais attentive, avide, irrationnelle. Le bon sens me susurrait que j'aurais dû être terrifié. Au lieu de quoi, j'étais soulagée de comprendre, enfin. Surtout, j'étais pleine de compassion pour ce qu'elle endurait, alors même qu'elle et Janes qu'elle m'avouait être calciné par le désir de me torturer par Janes et ensuite de m'ôter la vie.

'' Et à l'hôpital ? Finis-je par réussi à murmurer d'une petite voix pourquoi Janes a forcée à t'attacher ?

Rouvrant les yeux, elle me transperça de son regard mais Janes rigolais de cette blague.

'' Elle voulait se vengée de moi de pas t'avoir tué en repas bien sûr, j'étais consternée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle voulait mettre les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à son pouvoir jalousie possessif, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer sauf elle a prétextée évidement qu'elle était inquiète pour moi et voulais me faire une blague en manipulant les ambulancier pour dire que moi aussi était blesser et que je devais être ligotée comme toi, donc j'ai à moitié mentis pour la raison à cause elle pensait au deux en même temps mais que je ne pouvais pas dire une des deux raison à cause du publique humain.

Nous tressaillîmes tous deux lorsque le mot lui échappa.

'' Sauf que ça a eu l'effet contraire, s'empressa-t-elle de poursuivre, le soir même je me suis battu avec Janes et Alec, mais à ma grande surprise, Alice et Rosalie qui est parfois pire que Janes, Emmett ont pris mon côté lorsque Alec et Janes ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de… nous n'étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment depuis des années. La dernière fois cet arrivée c'est quand j'ai réussi à convaincre Alec de nous rejoindre c'est quand j'ai tuée Aro volturi en lui broyant le crâne durent un combat télépathique avec moi. Mei en tant que guerrier et chef de clan a tranchée, Janes ni moi non plus n'osent jamais défier un chef de clan qui est en plus mon père biologique. Alice a toujours été avec moi, et Rosalie la suit toujours, vu que Alice sait comment la matée en comportement, Anna m'a seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pouvoir rester parmi eux. (Elle secoua la tête avec indulgence.) Le lendemain, toute la journée, j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, ou même avec eux que tu baisais en client du lycée, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais juste qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer plus avant avec toi. J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ton haleine, de tes cheveux, de ton odeur quand tu sortais fraîchement baiser par les garçons… me frappait aussi puissamment que lorsque de notre première rencontre quand Janes essayais de te neutraliser avec ses pouvoir pour pouvoir selon elle te ligotée à un mat pour te soulever en drapeau.

Ses pupilles se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi, étonnamment tendres.

'' Paradoxalement, tout aurait été plus facile si je nous avais exposé dès le début en cédant à mes impulsion de tueuse de femme. Il est trop tard à présent, même là, tout de suite, alors que nous deux sommes seuls avec toi sans témoins autre que Janes.

J'étais suffisamment humaine pour lui demander pourquoi.

'' Isabella…

Elle prononça mon nom en entier, soigneusement, puis ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa main libre. Un frisson secoua mon corps de nympho.

'' … désolé, Bella, je ne supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. (Elle baissa la tête, de nouveaux honteux.) T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide… ne plus jamais te voir gémir en orgie, ou te voir rougir, ou paniquer quand Janes tente de te faire peur, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges… ce serait intolérables. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de toute ma vie d'hybride… de _toute_ ma vie.

J'avais du mal à suivre les méandres de la conversation. Du joyeux sujet de mon imminent décès, nous en étions soudain venus à des déclarations. Elle attendait que je réagisse, et j'avais conscience de ses pupilles dorées fixées sur moi.

'' Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi et qui fessais chier ta pouffiasse de copine, finis-je par confesser à mon tour. Je suis ici… ce qui, en gros signifie que je préférerais mourir plutôt que te perdre. Je suis une idiote de nympho qui tente de faire l'entremetteuse entre toi et Janes.

'' Tu l'es, idiote de nympho dit Janes en riant.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je ris aussitôt. Janes avais raison. Nous trouvions tous deux ma bêtise et l'improbabilité du moment que nous vivons désopilantes.

'' Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… murmura-t-elle.

Exaltée, je détournai la tête et dissimulai mes yeux.

'' Quel imbécile, cet agneau de faire enragée la lionne du lion aussi ! Soupirai-je en espérant que Janes la trouvais drôle

Elle riait encore ce qui était bon signe.

'' Ouais quel folle cette lionne. Quel masochiste… dit Janes en riant d'Elizabeth.

Elle s'abîma dans la contemplation de la forêt ombreuse, entraîné par des pensées secrètes…

'' Pourquoi…

Je m'interrompis, hésitant à poursuivre. Elle et Janes me sourit, et le soleil se refléta sur son visage et leurs dents.

'' Oui ?

'' Dis-moi pourquoi tu as forcé Janes à s'enfuir devant moi. Et quel est ses pouvoir en détail sa semblais à la fois douloureux pour toi mais tu semblais adorée ça.

'' Je viens de te l'expliquer non ? rétorquai-t-elle en se fermant.

'' Non. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ou si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal contre Janes. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaut donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. Comme Janes détestais que je te matte la poitrine ou que je caressant le dos de ta main, paraît acceptable.

'' Tu n'as rien fait de mal ni envers Janes, Janes c'était seulement qu'elle était jalouse quand les autres me remarquer alors qu'habitude aucun humain ne le fait sauf toi. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir envers toi. C'est arrivée qu'une fois aussi mais était rien de grave et était Mike qui voulais faire une farce à Alice et ses retrouver suspendu au drapeau paralysée par Janes et Alec lui a fait perdre l'équilibre en lui simulant une perte de conscience, et c'est tout, c'était de ma faute, Bella. D'habitude quand les autres membres de ma famille me sautent ou me matte pour leur plaisir elle les laisse faire habitude.

'' Mais je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus aisées, si c'est possible.

'' Eh bien… c'était juste ta proximités avec Janes. Par instinct surtout pour elle, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsées par notre étrangetés… elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu te sauves devant elle. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge.

Elle s'arrêta net, comme s'il craignait de m'avoir choquée.

'' Très bien, je mettrais un colle roulée à partir de maintenant !

Je baissai le menton, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie. Ça fonctionna – elle rit et Janes aussi.

'' Non, vraiment j'ai été surtout été surpris et Janes aussi.

Sa main libre se plaça délicatement sur mon cou. Je bronchais un peu par réflexe de nympho. La tiédeur de ses doigts me fit vibrer, comme si la nature exigeait que j'eusse peur. Mais, dans le maelström de mes émotions, la peur n'avait pas sa place.

'' Tu vois, dit-t-elle, tout va bien.

Mon sang battait dans mes veines, et j'aurais voulu être capable de ralentir sa course, pressante que cela devait contribuer à compliquer la tâche de Janes et d'Elizabeth, qui l'entendais sûrement.

'' Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques tout comme ta chatte sous un membre, murmura-t-elle.

Doucement, elle dégagea son autre main. Les mienne retombèrent inertes sur mes genoux, elle effleura ma joue, et me mit au sol tendrement.

'' Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Pas de danger ! J'étais pétrifiée. Posément, sans jamais me quitter des yeux, elle se mit debout vers moi. Plus vif mais caressant, elle se déshabillais entièrement nue et je bavais de surprise, même si elle brillait sous le soleil comme Janes mais moins forte m'offrait de la matée nue à présent.

'' Je suppose que vu que tu me laissais ta chatte en orgie aujourd'hui que moi aussi je vais offrir la mienne.

Pour le coup de l'offre, j'en fuis réduite à une immobilité totale. J'écoutais sa respiration mesurée, et le battement lent de son cœur d'immortelle mort-vivant observant le soleil et le vent qui jouaient dans ses cheveux roux, ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez elle. Avec une lenteur délibéré, ses jambe glissais le long de mon coup, mais sa chatte magnifique me fessait baver et elle s'enfuit sur ma bouche pour que je la mette à y goûtée, son jus étais merveilleusement délicieux qu'elle me fessait mouillée.

'' Ah, soupira-t-elle de bonne heure prêtant l'oreille aux battements de mon cœur pendant que je lui savourais sa chatte.

Janes se mit proche suppliante.

'' Je peux venir si te plaît je veux jouer j'ai été sage très sage.

Bella secouait la tête et Elizabeth pris sa pour un accord.

'' Bon d'accord petite pute en manque tu peux nous rejoindre.

Janes contente se mettais à toucher Bella en collant sa chatte sur la sienne et tout le corps tremblais sous sa peau glacial et Bella hurlais de plaisir mais aussi elle tremblait de froid…

Je ne sais pas combien cette orgie durais, nous restâmes ainsi, moi servant de lit a Janes et Elizabeth comme une simple poupée sexuelle et elle prenait son pied et Elizabeth s'embrassant, Janes se contrôlais bien et quand Elizabeth voyait que la faim allait prendre le dessus et prenais le coup de dent de Janes pour qu'elle boive son sang hybride en son seins et Janes fessais attention pour pas que le sang de vampire venimeuse me tombe dessus. Comme une enfant nouveau née.

Elizabeth ne brocha pas de son attaque, je devinais sans le voir, à tout instant, l'effort risquait de se révéler trop éprouvant envers Janes, et que ma vie pouvait se terminer – si vite que je ne m'en serais sans doute rendu compte. Néanmoins je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de la peur en orgie. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que de manger le mieux possible la chatte de la contasse sanglante. Et même c'est la première fois qu'elle offrait sa chatte entièrement nue.

L'orgie se terminais plus, trop tôt à mon goût, elle jouissait dans ma gorge et me lâcha, Janes avais jouir sur moi aussi. Leur œil était paisible.

'' Finalement, ce sera plus aussi dur de t'endure Bella, je pourrais même avec un travail être ta concubine d'Elizabeth si tu me veux comme cliente.

'' Est-ce que ça l'a été ?

'' Janes a bien faille de perdre le contrôle de sa soif mais vu qu'elle m'a pris pour cible et non toi, ça ira pour cette fois.

'' J'ai cru que j'allais perdre le contrôle à nouveau mais je me suis détournée pour boire les seins de ma créatrice a la place dit Janes. Et pour toi ?

'' Était fabuleux. Pour moi en tout cas.

Mon inflexion les fit sourire.

'' Tiens, dit-elle en prenant ma main pour la placer contre sa chatte de Janes qui ronronnais de plaisir. Tu vois comment tu as chauffé ma création.

La peau de Janes ordinairement gelée était presque tiède, en effet. Je m'y intéressai cependant à peine, car j'étais en train de toucher son visage, quelque chose dont j'avais toujours fantasmé à faire en orgie.

'' Reste tranquille lui ordonnais-je à mon tour. Janes est-ce que tu veux me goûter aussi si tu te contrôle.

'' J'ai eu ma dose de sang de confesse donc oui je peux me contrôler.

'' Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Bella.

'' Je prends le risque comme sa on sera tout quitte tu ma manger à son tour de me manger.

Personne ne savait se figer comme eux. Fermant les yeux, Janes se pétrifiai, sculpture offert à mon envie de la satisfaire aussi. J'allais à sa découverte encore plus nettement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec moi, veillant à refréner ma passion. Je caressai sa joue glaciale, effleurais ses paupières et les ombres violacées de ses cernes sous le regard attentif d'Elizabeth amusée. Je suivis le tracé de son nez parfait puis, encore plus prudemment, de ses lèvres au dessin magnifique. Elles s'entrouvrent et elle sentait mon haleine fraîche sur le bout de mes doigts, je l'embrassai et elle répondit avec force mais très prudente. J'avais envie de me pencher dessus, d'inhaler son arôme. Aussi, je retirai ma main de sur son sein et son regard était affamée de perversités. Mais pas de manière à me faire du mal, plutôt à déclencher mon désir de nymphomane à satisfaire ma nouvelle cliente. Au fond de mon ventre ce qui affolait mon pouls une fois de plus en lui fessant l'amour mais était très différent de Elizabeth, elle restait la bouche fermer mais se laissais embrassée comme si elle craignait que si elle ouvrait elle était sûr et Elizabeth aussi qu'elle me mordrait mais quand je lui présentais ma chatte elle ouvrir légèrement pour me manger la chatte prudemment et je lui fais un 69 pour elle et elle semblait se retenir de hurler son plaisir.

'' J'aimerais tant, murmurais Elizabeth. J'aimerais tant que tu sens la… complexité. .la confusion et l'envie… que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.

Je relevais la tête et je doigtais le mieux possible Janes comme un jouet.

'' Explique-moi pendant que je baise ta copine, pour lui faire payer en dette tout le coup de cochons qu'elle m'a fait.

'' Je ne pense pas y parvenir sans te violer ! Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la soif sexuelle, ensuite la soif du sang- la soif –que, déplorable nympho qui viole mon ex en ce moment, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale sauf la drogue de la viole, ton empathie ne peut être complète. D'autres faims me dévorent, cependant. Des pulsions de pute qui m'échappent, même à moi. Qui m'est étrangères.

'' Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le penses.

'' Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines, du moins plus depuis qu'autrefois avais des esclaves sexuelle humaine à Transylvanie. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

'' Pour moi ? C'est mon travaille, c'est une habitude pour moi de baiser tout ce qui veulent me payer mon corps.

Elle prit mes mains, elles parurent si faibles dans l'étau des sienne et m'aidais à plonger plus creux dans la chatte de Janes qui hurlais étouffement de continuer sous ma chatte.

'' J'ignore comment être proche sexuellement de toi, reconnut-elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir non plus.

Mes yeux plantées dans les siens pour ne pas l'affoler, je me péchais pour boire la chatte de la garce de Janes qui jouais et me laissais boire à volontés sa jouissance, elle me caressa les cheveux me laissant boire. Je l'entendis respirer, rien d'autres.

'' Cela me suffit, chuchotai-je en fermant les paupières.

Et un geste très humaine, elle s'étendait sur mon coup et plongeais ma tête plus profondément dans la chatte Multi-orgasmique de Janes.

'' Finalement reprenant mon souffle tu te débrouilles bien mieux que tu ne le prétends, fis-je remarquer essoufflée.

'' Je conserve de vieux souvenir orgie sanglante par instincts. Ils sont peut-être enfouis très profondément, mais il existe après tout je suis à moitié humaine.

Nous restâmes assis sur Janes ainsi un autre long moment à baiser tous les deux. Était-elle aussi réticente que moi à ne pas interrompre l'orgie ? La lumière faiblissait, cependant, et les ombres de la forêt commençaient à nous attendre. Je soupirais.

'' Tu dois rentrer travailler.

'' Je croyais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

La gaieté illumina sa voix, elle m'attrapait par les épaules.

'' Tu oublies une chose je tes engagée officiellement pour faire un porno aussi, l'était que ta préparation première ronde.

'' Quoi ? Était que le réchauffement.

'' Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas décevoir ce bon vieux Tyler qui est tout seul avec ses cousin en punition ALORS SURPRISE.

'' TU VEUX QUE JE FESSE UN PORNO AVEC CE CONNNARD !

'' Bien quoi je tu n'emmènes pas au bal du printemps mais travailler à faire un porno amateur avec moi. Il me la demander comme si était ta productrice et j'ai accepté pour toi vu que tu ne veux pas lui parler.

'' Tu es une salope de salle garce Elizabeth.

'' Je sais, Janes me le dis tous les jours. Tu veux venir Janes.

'' Non merci dit-t-elle je vous laisse-vous amusée en tournage moi je retourne chassée, je me suis bien amusée avec toi Bella chérie. Merci de t'avoir offert à nous comme jouet sexuelle au lieu de jouet de chasse.

Bella boudait et Elizabeth tentais de la déridée.

'' Tu dois tenir tes promesse tu as promis un porno à Tyler sauf qui aura un bonus rare en plus, que je participer au film aussi. Mais avant je voudrais te montrer quelque chose et mais avant on doit se rhabillée.

'' Pas envie… si je dois faire un porno avec ce con c'est nu que je devrais restée.

'' D'accord mais moi je me rhabille alors.

Elle se rhabillais en 20 seconde et soupirante je l'imitais mais moi en plus garce je rattachais pas mon décolletée et avais vu Janes disparaître pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

'' Avais une culotte aujourd'hui pourtant étrange dit-je en regardant partout a quatre patte.

Elizabeth éclatait de rire.

'' Hi, hi elle a rapporté une preuve que on ta pas tuer aux autres ça va faire rire les autres surtout son frère Alec qui est un collectionneur de petite culotte comme les pervers japonais.

'' La salle garce. Dis-je mi irritée et mi amusée qu'elle avait considérée comme un trophée de baise ma petite culotte.

'' Bof ce n'est pas grave, tu ne resteras pas habiller longtemps chez notre vieux Tyler.

'' Alors puis te montrer quelque chose à présent ? demanda-t-elle, soudain enjouée.

'' Quoi ?

'' Comment je me déplace dans le bois, ne t'inquiète pas, irais pas à la vitesse maximum des hybride, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser devant ma réticente. Tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette extrêmement plus vite.

Sa bouche se tordit en ce sourire pervers si craquant, et mon cœur eut un ratée.

'' Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris comme la blague de Janes hier ? M'enquis-je, pas très rassurée pour la taquinée.

'' Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert en orgie…

'' Tu parles ! Comme si les gens osaient.

'' Allez petite nympho de mauvaise humeur, grimpe sur mon dos.

Je crus qu'elle plaisantait mais, apparemment, non. Mes hésitations l'amusèrent, et il tendit la main. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Même si Elizabeth ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, mon pouls me trahissait toujours. Il m'aida à m'installer et cramponna mes jambes et mes bras si férocement autour de lui qu'un être normal se serait étouffé. J'eus l'impression de chevaucher un roc.

'' Je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen, le prévins-je.

Elle balaya mon avertissement d'un revers insouciant de la main. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse sexuellement. Soudain, elle attrapa ma paume, la pressa contre son nez et respira profondément.

'' De plus en plus facile pour une hybride, marmonna-t-elle.

Alors, elle se mit à courir à la vitesse de la lumière.

Si j'avais déjà eu peur de mourir en sa présence en voiture, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentis alors. Elle fila comme le faucon millénium en hyper espace dans une star Wars. Elle était fantomatique : aucun bruit ne prouvait que ses pieds touchassent le sol, et sa respiration ne changea pas, à croire qu'elle ne fournissait aucun effort et elle me fessait hurler en sautant de branche en branche a la même vitesse comme un ninja de manga. Pourtant les branches arbre défilaient à une vitesse affolante, nous rasant de près. J'étais trop terrifiée pour fermer les yeux, en dépit du courant d'air froid qui me giflait et m'arrachait des larmes brûlantes. J'eus la bête impression d'avoir passé la tête par le hublot du vaisseau extra-terrestre en plein vol spécial. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ressentis la faiblesse nauséeuse du mal des transporte.

Tout d'un coup 30 secondes à peine du départ, ce fut terminée. Alors que nous avions mis des heures le matin à attendre la clairière, nous étions revenus à la fourgonnette Chevrolet en quelques secondes.

'' Génial non ? Et était à peine lente comme Janes environs. S'exclama-t-elle, hilares.

Immobile, elle attendait que je descende. J'essayai bien, mais mes muscles ne répondirent pas. Mes bras et mes jambes restèrent enroulés autour d'elle, tandis que ma tête me tournait désagréablement.

'' Bella ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

'' J'ai besoin de m'allonger Han Solo, je crois.

'' Oh, navré dit-t-elle en voyant la référence du film par sa vitesse de course.

Elle patienta. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours aussi incapable de me mouvoir.

'' J'ai aussi besoin d'aide espèce de grosse Capet ambulante dit-je méprisante.

Elle étouffa un rire, puis déplaça doucement mes mains qui étranglaient son cou. La force d'airain de ses poignets était implacable. Elle me fit glisser devant elle, me prenant dans ses bras comme un bébé, m'y gardant quelques instant d'attouchement pour m'excite avant de m'étendre délicatement sur des fougères moelleuses.

'' Comment tu te sens-tu Princesse Bella ?

'' Nauséeuse.

'' Mets ta tête entre tes genoux, j'ai un peu exagéré désoler je croyais que tu aimais ça.

J'obéis et ne tardai pas à être un peu soulagée. Je respirai lentement. Il s'assit près de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que je pouvais relever la tête. Une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans mes oreilles.

— Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, même si j'ai adoré les réplique de la deuxième série de films préférée d'Alec murmura-t-elle, penaud.

'' Était gratuit, au contraire, c'était une expérience très intéressante, et c'est quoi la première tentait-je de la rassurer d'une voix faiblard.

'' Ha ! Tu es blanche comme un linge... Pire, même comme moi et Janes réunis et pour répondre à ta question ce sont les James bonds qui adore à causes des voitures !

'' J'aurais dû fermer les yeux.

'' Rappelle-t'en, la prochaine fois.

'' Pardon ?

Elle s'esclaffa, ravi.

'' Frimeuse, pervers, et détraquer, ronchonnai-je.

'' Je sais vu que ce sont mes qualité, mais regarde-moi, Bella, chuchota-t-elle.

Son visage était tout près du mien. Sa beauté m'étourdit –c'était trop, un excès auquel je ne m'accoutumais pas.

'' En chemin, je réfléchissais…

'' À la meilleure façon d'éviter en vitesse lumière les arbres, j'espère.

'' Petite sotte. Courir en hyper espace est une seconde nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

'' Frimeuse, répétai-je.

'' Non, enchaînai-t-elle, en souriant, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais subir à Tyler s'il fait un mauvais film amateur avec toi.

Sur ce, elle reprit mon visage entre ses mains en coupe. J'arrêtais de respirer. Elle n'hésita pas – pas d'une façon normal, pas de façon humaine, pas comme une femme pourrais tergiverser avant d'embrasser une autre femme, afin de jauger sa réaction de voir comment elle va le prendre. Ou pour prolonger l'instant ce moment parfait d'anticipation, parfois meilleur que le baiser et orgie elle-même. Elizabeth, elle, n'hésita pas pour se tester, pour vérifier que c'était sans danger, qu'elle contrôlait sa soif. Puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes et je l'embrassais totalement allumée.

Ce à qui ni moi ni elle n'était prête, ce fut ma réaction.

Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendia ma bouche. Son souffle devint heurté et erratiques me doigts agrippent ses cheveux, collant sa tête contre la mienne. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, et j'inhalai à fond son odeur capiteuse de femme satisfaite orgie de préparation de porno. Aussitôt, elle se pétrifia, ses main, douce mais fermes, ne me repoussais mais elle brisait quand même le baiser. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'elle était très amusée.

'' Houp !

'' Pourquoi tu dis houp.

Un éclat d'amusement sauvage illuminait ses pupilles, sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle tenait mon visage ébloui à quelques centimètres du sien.

'' Dois-je comme Janes.

Je voulus m'éloigner. Ses mains refusèrent de me lâcher.

'' Non contrairement à elle c'est très supportable. Une minute, s'il te plaît.

Elle était polie, maître d'elle. Je continuai de la contempler, observant ses iris s'adoucir peu à peu. Elle m'adressa un sourire étonnamment espiègle.

'' Et voilà, annonça-t-elle, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle.

'' Supportable ?

'' Je suis aussi forte que je ne le pensais de mon côté humain, ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre à cause vois-tu j'ai une façon différente de chassée de Janes a causé elle ses dents sont disons plus puissante que les mienne.

'' J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Navrée.

'' Je te pardonne... tu n'es qu'une pute humaine après tout.

'' Merci de l'insulte salope, me forcée comme un mauvais producteur à baiser Tyler pour son stupide film amateur.

'' J'ai pour principe de toujours forcée quelqu'un a respecté sa parole. Si Janes fini par le faire et que tu veux être ma copine toi aussi il faut que tu respectes ta parole.

'' Même si toi tu ne respectes jamais la tienne.

'' Exact comme tout bonne Balthory qui se respecte.

Elle se remit debout en un de ces mouvements fluides et presque invisibles dont il avait le don. Elle me tendit la main, ce qui me surprit. J'étais tellement habituée à notre tacite et prudente absence de contacts. J'attrapai sa paume glacée – cette aide était la bienvenue, car je titubais, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé mon équilibre.

— C'est encore la course ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à baiser une pute.

Comme elle sembla humaine en cet instant d'allégresse ou sa physionomie séraphique respirait la joie. Ce n'était pas la même Elizabeth que celle que j'avais connu. Et j'en étais encore plus entichée. Me séparer d'elle me serait désormais physiquement douloureux.

'' Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

'' Mieux vaux que je prenne le volant, alors.

'' Ça ne va pas la tête ?

''Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, railla-t-elle tes réflexes sont sil lents ! Et d'ailleurs tu as menacé de tentée écrasée Tyler et ce n'est pas bien de tuer ses client quand on a un contrat de film amateur c'est très mauvais pour l'image que tu projette pour ta futur carrière professionnelle mondiale.

'' J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront et j'ai dit sa pour te divertir vu que tu étais enragée contre les québécois rivaux.

'' Fais-moi confiance, Bella, s'il te plaît.

Dans ma poche, mes doigts se serrèrent autour de mes clés.

'' Pas question, finis-je par décider.

Incrédule, elle leva les sourcils. Le contournant, je me dirigeai vers la portière conductrice. Il m'aurait peut-être laissée passer si je n'avais pas vaguement titubé. Quoique… rien n'est moi sûr. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant fermement.

'' Bella, Janes et moi a dépensée beaucoup d'énergie en couchant avec toi pour te garder en vie, Janes a failli si je n'étais pas intervenu pendant que tu mangeais ma chatte à te mordre ce qui aurais tuer à coup sûr. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. Et puis tu, tu t'es vue quand t'a bu ? Cita-t-elle en ricanant.

Un arôme insupportablement alléchant émanait de sa poitrine dénudée couverte.

'' Bu moi ?

'' Ma chatte t'intoxique, persifla-t-elle.

'' Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter, soupirai-je.

Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je brandis les clés, sa mains blanche s'en empara à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans bruit.

'' Vas-y doucement, l'avertis-je, ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge.

'' Très juste de l'an 20 avant J.-C.

'' Et toi, lançai-je, agacée, tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence ?

Une fois encore, ses traits si mobiles se transformèrent, et une douceur chaleureuse envahit son visage. D'abord, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se pencher vers moi et de promener ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon oreille à mon menton, mes seins à plusieurs reprises. Je tressaillis.

— Quand bien même se serait le cas, murmura-t-elle enfin, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes pour une comtesse du moyen âge semi-humaine.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Le Porno et la chair.

Je dois reconnaître même si était on se dirigeait vers quelqu'un que je voulais voir mort écrasée par ma fourgonnette, Je dois admettre que Elizabeth conduisait bien quand elle gardait une allure raisonnable. Comme tant d'autre choses, cela semblait ne lui côte aucune effort. Elle avait beau à peine prêter attention à la route, elle ne déviait jamais de sa trajectoire. Une main sur le volent, l'autre dans la mienne, elle fixait tantôt le soleil couchant, tantôt mon visage boudeuse, mes cheveux qui volaient par la fenêtre ouverte, nos doigts entremêlés.

Elle avait mis une station de radio qui passait de vieux tube et fredonnait à l'unisson une chanson que je n'avais qu'entendu qu'une seul fois et était dans retour vers le futur quand Marty se retrouvais en 1955 vu qu'était Mr Sandman.

'' Tu aimes la musique Juke-box des années cinquante ?

'' Elle était très bonne, à l'époque des juke-boxes. Bien meilleure que celles des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah ! Au moins c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt. Évidement j'ai toujours un faible pour le classique dû à mon dressage moyen âge, mais j'aime à présent beaucoup les musiques de film des année 50-90 aussi. Je suppose je devine bien sûr que tu as pensée au film Retour vers le futur non ?

'' Oui, je suppose que c'est la série de film d'un de tes frère gère Hermet ou Alec.

'' Ni une ni l'autre c'est celle d'Alice et chaque fois que je la regarde de travers ou par ennuie elle me réplique comme bif tannent en la modifiant à sa manière : tu veux ma photo nue banane.

Bella boudeuse craquais en riant la blague était trop bonne.

'' M'avouerais-tu jamais ton âge ? Ou ton histoire ? Poursuivis-je, un peu hésitante, car je ne tenais pas à gâcher son entrain.

'' C'est tellement important ? C'est franchement très impoli jeune dames de demander à une comtesse son âge sa mérite le mille coup fouet. Rigolait-elle à mon grand soulagement.

'' Non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ton passée… rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me donner des envie de viole nocturne.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du crépuscule pendant de longues minutes.

'' Fais-moi un peu confiance, finis-je par murmurer. Si tu me le dis tout je te bouderais plus pour le porno de Tyler. Je vais juste boudée tout le long sauf quand on dira action.

Elle soupira, puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il elle avait oublié qu'elle conduisait. Ce qu'il y vit l'encouragea sans doute parce que, après s'être retournée vers le soleil couchant dont la lumière paraît sa peau d'étincelles couleur rubis, elle m'avoua que la seule chose sur Wikipédia sur la Elizabeth Balthory qui était vrai était la date de naissance seulement et les crimes aussi c'est vrai.

'' Mon histoire sanglante commence avec mon vrai père Mei hua qui est un très vieux vampire asiatique un des plus ancien encore que le chef des volturi, quand il était en errance et étudiait la médecine médiéval a époque et étudie toujours aujourd'hui mais c'était aussi également un ancien guerrier des guerres chinoise. Un jour alors qui était médecin a la cours du conte Gregory Balthory il est tombé amoureuse d'une humaine, comme toi et moi, mais elle était déjà destinée a épousée à contrecœur le comte Grégory vu qu'était un mariage forcée, il avait aussi un des garde qui était vampire roumain qui lui tournais autour mais elle l'aimait Mei et pas l'autre et surtout pas son mari forcée qui appelais Grégory Balthory. Juste avant le mariage avec Grégory, il couchais ensemble pour me porter mais sa bêtise fut que je crée en était moitié humaine et moitié vampire et je grandissais plus vite que la normal c'est alors que l'autre vampire trahis mon père et la dénonçais au conte Balthory alors fous de rage contre ma mère qui fut infidèle au conte a époque sanglante de ma naissance fut jugée comme sorcière et forcée à être jetée dans une falaise une semaine après son mariage mais Mei hua malgré la rage d'avoir été trahis par un vampire roumain qui se passais son amis, il la sauvée durent sa chute et la cacher et il a provoqué la naissance cacher dans une grotte située à des lieux hors atteinte de Gregory son sadique de mari et des autres vampire du clan roumain. Mais Annja mourais et quand on réussit à sortir à coup de dent, elle était mortellement blessée par moi et il eut le courage de la transformée en vampire, depuis qui est fait mordre après la guerre des Hun par un vampire qui manipulais Attila le Hun, était la première fois qui créais quelqu'un comme vampire à son tour. Sa transformation a lui a était douloureuse et brutal et Mei a fait subir a Annja la même chose et il la regrettée mais elle a survécu et depuis c'est lui mon père, même si je suis du sang du Balthory, mais aujourd'hui je déteste me faire appelez Balthory surtout par les vampire roumains qui ne vienne jamais ici a causé qu'il ont peur justement des volturi et de Mei hua surtout les déteste vu que leur chef a fait du mal à ma mère et depuis on est interdit de dire son nom devant elle, aussi alors on a raccourcis depuis notre bannissement des volturi en Balth. Qui est plus moderne par contre je préfère encore mieux hua personnellement a causé j'aime beaucoup plus les légende asiatique que roumaine. Bien plus tôt avant notre arriver ici évidement Annja sous un faux nom a mis Mei hua au pouvoir en Transylvanie après avoir tué en repas son ex-mari forcée en l'envoyant dans un piège durent la guerre pour qui se fasse tuer par moi en nouveau née, était vraiment une vorace à cette époque. Personne ne s'en est aperçut du coup montée. J'avais à peine 4 ans quand Mei hua et devenus Mei Balthory le nouveau conte de l'Autriche.

'' Tu avais que 4 ans et tu te souviens de tout ça.

'' Évidement vu que je suis née, je savais déjà parler a 6 mois et marchés a 7 mois et je grandissais à une vitesse a 10 mois j'avais déjà la taille d'un enfant de 1 ans. Et disons-le selon ma mère te le confirmera J'étais une vrai terreur avant même que je sache parler. Mon père pour me taquinée parfois dit que je n'ai pas du tout changée. Il s'est juré par contre à ma naissance de ne jamais recommencer a procrée des hybride avec une humaine vu que j'étais une arme de destruction massif rien quand j'avais faim mais contrairement au nouveau née de vampire pure je pouvais comprendre les lois vampire alors qu'enfant vampire pure non était impossible mais je ne veux pas t'en parler sa je n'ai pas le droit. Mais était une arme de dissuasion aussi pour les vampire rivaux qui me craignait.  
Et donc quand c'était enfant était de nature farouche et solitaire sauf quand la soif me rendait dingue on massacrait alors nos servante ou plus souvent nos ennemi humain pour me satisfaire. Gregory fut le premier à se faire massacrée. Mei était autrefois un pur carnivore et ça ne lui dérangeais pas de me laisser tuer des servantes ou ses ennemi autrefois, c'est que des siècles plus tard qui a changée de philosophie. Quand la médecine surtout ont évoluée et certaine technique aussi mais dans le moyen-âge il n'avait pas grand choix de tuer des humains durent les guerre. Mais par contre à part les servantes ou nos ennemis, il ne tuait que les mourant ou les condamnée à mort et sauvais les innocents comme les servante aussi qui me désobéissais parfois sa il a toujours fait ça, contre moi et il recevait souvent de moi des coup de fouet, par contre je n'aimais pas du tout ça sa manière de chassée même si au début je me foutais carrément du sang vierge qui me donnais. Mais j'avais une forte préférence pour les enfants vierge comme servante sexuelle surtout et si en avais pas au moins une fois par mois je me mettais dans une telle colère assassine qu'il faillait qu'il me viole pour me calmée en duo avec ma propre mère. Mais c'était seulement une phrase de mon enfance sanglante. Une fois adulte, c'est cesser cette pratique cela sur les humain vu que j'ai trouvé grâce à Janes et Alec un autre moyen de m'amuser.  
Vers 7 ans j'ai appris à me contrôler suffisamment et à différencier que le sang de vierge et un sang d'un non vierge était la même chose. Mais quand les autorité vampire roumain mais aussi surtout les yakuza commençais à enquêtée légèrement sur Mei hua on disparaissais en brûlant nos maison comme une tentative de meurtre, sauf pour la première fois que c'était des roumain c'était un de mes oncle qui nous a nouveau trahis en tentant de me brûler vivante en emmurant dans ma tour, et je ne peux pas t'en parler plus si je n'ai pas l'autorisation de ma mère cette fois qui déteste que on nomme son nom devant elle vu que lui aussi il lui a fait beaucoup de mal, et juste a 10 ans en apparence 14 nous fut exilé ailleurs, ou j'ai décidée grâce à l'argent que on recevais tentée de me trouver une époux ou un jouet et moi et ma mère on est tombé sur le plus mignon des couple adolescent roumain condamnée à être brûler au bûchée pour sorcellerie a causé qu'il couchais ensemble pour leur rituelle, et tu peux deviner qui est le couple en question.

'' Mm Hermet et Alice.

'' Non erreur, tu viens de baiser avec un des deux dans la pleine.

'' Janes et Alec dit-je horrifier. Les pauvre.

'' Ding, ding, ding. Oui c'était eux, alors malgré le feu qui commençais à se préparée on les a libérées en massacrant surtout par moi au passant les garde qui mettais le feu et malgré ma phobie du feu et moi et Annja ont les a ramenés à mon père et je les ai suppliés de les avoir dans la famille et il a acceptée a causé qui était condamnée à mourir de tout façon. Alors Alec fut transformé par ma mère et Mei le fit pour Janes et à sa transformation il reçut en pleine visage son don de renaissance en pleine gueule.

'' Et qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Tu peux m'expliquer vu qu'elle n'est pas là.

'' Elle projet à c'est victimes une illusion de tous les douleur qu'elle veut, sa peut à être totalement paralysée, se sentir brûlée vif, elle le fessais souvent au tout début a causé j'avais la phobie du feu depuis la trahison des vampire roumain contre nous et sa l'amusais beaucoup à ma terrifier, mais aujourd'hui, elle se contrôle mieux, et sa peut dépendant de son humeur a une grosse migraine ou à être paralysée totalement, la migraine c'est quand elle me protéger des humain qui ont le courage de me draguer, comme avec Mike qui voulais t'aider contre elle ou l'année dernière quand il a tentée de draguer Alice et moi en blague, elle la fait sentir mal et quand il s'est réveiller des pouvoir de Alec. Il s'est retrouvé au sommet du met de drapeau du lycée par elle et Hermet. Elle voulait aussi te faire le même sort quand tu es tombé inconsciente dû à ta peur des seringue. Elle a cru qu'était Alec qui avais réussi à te faire tomber alors que tu es tombé seul dû à ta phobie. Elle exprimait sa douleur humaine par ses pouvoir à présent elle utilise seulement la paralysée total ou la migraine et c'est instantanément comme si tu étais clouée à un pilori incapable de bougée mais les hybride et certain vampires qui ont des dons puissant donc moi apparemment est capable y résisté, a causé comme je suis Sadomasochiste elle me fait ça tous les fois que on baise ensemble.

'' Et Alec qu'est-ce que c'est ses don.

'' Et bien sa sœur est la douleur incarnée, lui c'est l'antidote à ses pouvoir, il te prive de tout sensation, vue odorat, mouvement, Je crois que ça peu marchés quand il ta toucher dans la douche du vestiaire mais ce n'est pas sûr, à cause tu étais déjà paralysée de terreur par la fausse seringue qui semble te faire le même effet que ses don a lui, et Janes fait souffrir la victime mais il ne ressent rien. Et aussi il est extrêmement lent a attaqué, il se demande en ce moment s'il serait efficace sur toi vu que Janes ne pouvais rien te faire et qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son don sur toi au lycée selon lui. Alors au moyen Age et depuis que je l'ai sauvée elle et son frère, je les ai pris par accident pour un couple marier, condamnée au bûchée mais en fait était son frère jumeaux. Elle est alors devenue mon jouet sexuel ou autrement dit ma nourrice sexuelle et son frère aussi qui me ramenais des servante a dînée ou pour mes bain sanglant.

'' Et comment les a-t-il… sauvée.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait au mot juste.

'' Ça n'a pas été simple. Rares sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Mei a toujours été le plus humain possible, le plus compatissant pour un tueur de sang humain pour les mourant, il a toujours tué que des mourant et jamais de plein santé même quand il était un guerrier samouraï, comparée à nous tous… À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'histoire. Pour Janes, ça a juste été très, très douloureux aussi pire que pour Alec vu qui ressentait le double des douleurs de sa sœur.

Rien qu'au pli de ses lèvres. Je devinai qu'elle n'en dira pas plus sur ce sujet, et je réprimais ma curiosité, bien qu'elle fût loin d'être assouvie. Mais j'avais besoin de méditer très soigneusement ce problème particulier dont je commençais juste à entrevoir certains aspects. À coup sûr, avec sa vivacité lui avait déjà médité tous les détails qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent échappée. Sa voix douce interrompit mes pensées.

'' On a agi par bontés, Janes et Alec ont été les premier de ma famille, en excluant ma mère évidement.

'' Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un…

Nous n'avions jamais prononcé le mot, et je ne pus m'y résoudre à cet instant.

'' Pas forcément. C'est juste mon père Mei hua qui nous l'impose. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une solution. Sauf il y a un exception autrefois sur comment tuer nos rivaux vampire en exécution sa par contre il me laisse le choix de les tuer en utilisant ma puissance mental ou laisser rosalie en charger. Aujourd'hui parfois je regrette d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui quand était une salle peste nympho. Mais c'était peste nympho a causé je n'avais personne avec qui jouer et sa a changée quand Alec et Janes sont venus à moi. J'étais devenue moins sauvageons comparée à aujourd'hui.

Ses regrets étaient immenses lorsqu'elle parlait de son père.

'' Il dit cependant plusieurs année plus tard que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible comme chez les mourant, ajoute-t-elle.

Elle se concentrait sur la route vers la maison de Tyler maintenant que l'obscurité était tombée, et je sentis que le sujet était clos.

'' Et Emmett et Rosalie.

'' Rosalie a été la troisième de mes sœur, mais avec beaucoup de siècle passée et c'était à cette époque dans le clan des volturi, elle était une des deux épouse d'un des fondateur, en fait Alice et elles sont née dans les même époque je crois. Annja pensais que j'aurais eu besoin d'une nouvelle épouse alors on s'est mis à la chasse. Elle n'était pas chez les volturi mais était une allier consultante et il l'autorisait à venir habitée avec moi. Mais elle ne m'a considérée qu'un simple objet sexuel sans plus. Elle chassait avec Janes et elle quand nous habitions les Appalaches, on était aussi des volturi québécois à époque qui était la meilleures amies sexuelle de Rosalie qui s'appelais Renata et ils ont été recrutée en même temps chez les volturi. Deux ans après sa renaissance Rosalie et Alice se sont marier, elles ont ramené Hermet, à l'époque et elles sont tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elles l'ont portée sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres pour la confier à ma mère, je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elles.

'' Elles me font pensée a un couple dans les Archie. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ? Dis-je.

'' Oui Archie Andrew et Veronica mars et Betty Cooper. Sauf inverse les couleurs de cheveux, Alice serais Betty et Rosalie la blonde est Veronica.

'' Je supposais que c'était sa vue que c'est Jessica aussi qui les a comparées la première fois. Sauf je ne savais pas si laquelle était méchante entre les deux.

'' c'est la blonde la plus méchante d'une certaine point de vus.

Elle rit en me jetant un coup d'œil incisif, il leva nos mains croisées et effleura ma joue de ses doigts.

'' Et pourtant, soulignai-je en me détournant de l'insupportable splendeur de ses iris, elles l'ont accomplie.

'' Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Quelque chose chez Emmett lui en a donné la force. Alice et elles sont ensemble avec lui comme un couple polygamie mais j'ai le droit exclusif si je l'ordonne avoir Alice et Rosalie pour mes jeux sexuelle ou quand Janes me brise le cœur c'est toujours eux qui me console en une orgie sanglante. Quelquefois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Sauf plus que nous prétendons être jeune, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal après notre bannissement du canada, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée. (Elle rit.) J'imagine que, d'ici quelque année, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelles fois leur mariage avec Alice ou soit rosalie.

'' Et Alice ?

'' Elle est une créature extrêmement rare. Elle a développé sa conscience – comme nous l'appelons – seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Mais elle a une haine féroce contre les volturi. Tu te souviens sûrement du traqueur qui voulais te tuer en couchant avec toi et apporter en repas pour leur chef a Port Angeles. Dimitri.

'' Euh oui. L'armoire a glaces. Elles ne s'aiment pas ? Un de ses amants sûrement non ?

'' Non jamais elle coucherait avec lui-même s'il adorait l'avoir dans son lit. Et voilà pourquoi la raison qu'elle le déteste, Elle avait rencontré un homme vampire qui venais d'une famille très différente qui était allier avec Mei, avant être avec Rosalie mais cette obsédée de Dimitri volturi aussi lui tournais autour d'elle ainsi que son copain Félix je crois et ils se sont affrontés pour elle et Dimitri plus fort que lui la tuer. Elle en a eu le cœur arrachée et haineuse contre lui.  
Elle était dans une période de rébellion contre Mei et elle avait fuguée, et écœurée par les hommes vampire des volturi elle a décidée de nous rejoindre pour toujours et elle est devenus ma sirène, tout comme Rosalie l'est depuis. c'est Rosalie et Moi qui la retrouvée errante et en peine de rage en train de fuir le combat pourchasser par lui mais quand on est intervenus pour le chasser de Port Angeles lui et son comparse Félix, c'était à cause aussi en même temps Alec avais fait une crise a causé qui était malheureux que sa sœur soit heureuse avec moi et pas lui, une histoire compliquer pour ça que on le surnomme parfois espion double et qui aime bien les James bonds autre que pour les voiture et les orgie avec sa sœur c'est à cause de moi bien sûr de l'avoir séparer sexuellement de mon amante a causé il n'arrivais jamais à expliquer clairement qu'il était jaloux, mais qui est relier et une fois avec Alec de retour avec nous nous la ramener sans évidement en profité pour s'amuser un peu avec elle a cause que autrefois elle était coincée sexuellement, elle avait refusée être la compagne a Janes qui la trouvais trop cruelle avec moi, et moi était trop sadique et débridée avec elle sexuellement a causé on devais la forcée autrefois à coucher avec moi a sa naissance. Autrefois on la traitait de cruche frigide.  
Mais quand elle a perdu Jasper, son comportement de coincée sexuelle a disparu et elle a acceptée être avec Rosalie et Hermet, qui était les plus normaux de la famille parfois elle force les sorcier jumeaux à jouer avec elle, en se redécouvrant une passion pour la mode sexuelle d'une manière perverse pour oublier son malheurs amoureuse et depuis c'est même devenu le seul moyen exemple toi pour coucher avec elle enfin bref. Et aussi elle m'a acceptée que je sois aussi son jouet sexuelle si avais de la peine mais elle ne voulait pas que je la considérée comme ma femme a elle vu qu'elle me préférait Rosalie et ensuite Hermet. Je l'ai acceptée comme sa et elle est une sorte de petite servante sexuelle a la place. Comme moi, elle possède certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont son espèce est normalement dotée, ce qui est vraiment utile surtout pour deviner les intentions de tentative de meurtre de Janes contre toi. Ou les tentatives de push des volturi nos rival.

'' Ah bon ? Tu avais dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ?

'' C'est vrai, je n'ai pas menti mais Alice n'est pas télépathique, elle a d'autre talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les événements sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment, mais parfois ses don ne fonctionne pas très bien vu qu'elle a parfois du mal à prévenir les blague de Janes a causé Janes fait des blague méchante à chaque fois que son humeur change ou si la personne change constamment avis aussi sa arrive de se faire déjouer ses don comme ça.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses prunelles se posèrent brièvement sur moi, si vite que je me demandai si j'avais rêvé.

'' Quel genre de chose voit-t-elle.

'' Très souvent l'avenir de Dimitri, surtout vu que c'est son Némésis qu'elle utilise constamment pour me prévenir en disant j'ai envie de massacrée sa gueule. Elle a cru que Jasper survivrait au combat mais ça a changée quand Dimitri la tuer. Et ce salaud n'aurait jamais pensé que j'interviendrais au nom de Mei hua pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal comme la violer de force. Il craint mon père comme la peste et surtout moi à cause qui a peur que j'aurais utilisé mon pouvoir de concentration mortelle sur lui si jamais il le touche à mon Alice. Mais elle a aussi vue que si elle se mettait en couple avec Rosalie et Hermet Dimitri ne l'approcherais plus vraiment à cause Hermet est vraiment plus fort que lui que Jasper l'était et surtout Rosalie la protège désormais en échange d'avoir comme amant partager Hermet. Elle m'a souvent vu moi et notre clan. Alors elle avant son incident elle ne voulait pas nous rejoint tous les deux, même si elle se voyait nous rejoindre quand même, mais elle se disait pas prête à être ma servante du moins juste à ce que incident avec Dimitri lui arrive.  
Elle est particulièrement sensibles au non-humains, je la mets souvent à surveillance de Janes mais Janes est particulièrement habille a la tromper parfois et moi aussi y arrive à cause elle ne peut pas bien lire les hybride vu qu'elle n'en est pas une ou je dois la bloquer parfois à cause parfois elle peut lire ce que j'ai envie de faire et parfois elle en est incapable. Surement un lien avec mes propre pouvoir, Mais quand elle est sérieuse, elle sait surtout à tous les coups quand ce con de traqueur volturi tente de nous prendre un territoire où nous fait une attaque éclair a causé qu'elle ressent toujours cette envie de démolir la salle gueule de Dimitri pour se vengée Jasper, elle a une vendetta contre lui en particulier et s'il représente une menace alors elle me prévient d'aller leur foutre une raclée.

'' Et… vous êtres nombreux ! Comme les volturi !

Combien étaient-ils à évoluer parmi nous incognito ?

'' Parmi les errant, plus tant que ça, mais chez les volturi oui ils sont plus au moins nombreux ayant le statut de membre de famille. Mais la majorité des errant ne parvint pas à se stabiliser. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncée moitié moitié à la chasser aux humains sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre dans le clan du sud, dans un petit village sauvage dans l'Amazonie. Il chasse que les hommes humain qui les dérange, mais jamais les femmes. Parfois les garçons vont les voir ils finissent tous en cage pendant tout leur séjour vu elles se font passée pour des Amazone cannibale sauf mon père Mei vu qu'il ont du respect pour des guerrier aussi forte qu'elle mais les autres Alec et Hermet sont enfermer et c'est pour ça que Alec n'aime pas ça chasser dans la jungle même si sa fait rire sa sœur. Elles sont drôles et hyper sexy et fond des porno fabuleux. J'ai vécu avec elle très souvent avec ma mère et Janes, Alice et Rosalie aussi, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons.

''Et ceux qui… Sont différents de vous ?

'' Des nomades pour la plupart sauf au canada et l'Alaska sont tous dans les camps plus au moins des volturi et nous détestes. J'en connais quelqu'un qui sont neutres et qui m'aime bien mais je les vois rarement a causé si je pose un pied en terre volturi, j'ai tout leur garde de québécois sur le dos. A chaque fois qui entend parler que je chasse sur leur territoire. Il vient me jeter dehors du pays. Et ce n'est pas le groupe débile qu'il t'ont attaqué mais un autre groupe qui sont plus intelligent et nous respecte surtout rosalie que moi. Mais eux qui sont nomade ou qui ne les aimes pas les volturi vive tous en Amérique du sud, j'ai même un des anciens volturi qui vie à Mexico à présent, avant notre rencontre on vivait avec eux et sa femme. Il a fini par se lassée des volturi et de nos guerre de territoire de chasse et les a quittés pour les clans du sud. Il n'a jamais été un très fidèle yakuza non plus et il m'aimait bien vu qu'il m'a sauvée la vie plusieurs fois en Roumanie quand c'était plus jeune contre les clan roumain qui nous pourchassais. Il arrive aussi que nous en croisions, parce que, en général, certain des nôtres préfèrent le nord mais y suis bannis et les volturi en ont après moi ce qui est un peu injuste à mon avis mais bon c'est surtout qui sont rancunier contre moi.

'' Pourquoi ? Juste à cause que tu as tué un membre de leur famille qui à violer Janes.

'' Si était seulement un garde je n'aurais pas été bannis du canada, sa aurais été un accident mineur et je leur aurais trouvée quelqu'un autre pour le remplacée et il aurait simplement interdite de chasse en emmurant dans ma chambre, Mei déteste toujours cette punition en particulier mais pas les volturi sauf que pour moi me faire punir comme ça c'est pas une punition véritable vu que je peux manger de la bouffe humain à volonté et je commandais des pizza à volonté. Il préfère que on dresse les comportement que de priver de nourriture les coupable. Mais j'ai tué un des fondateur en personne de la bande. Aro a fondée avec Marcus et Caius la loi des vampires et je l'ai tuée juste à cause qui a osée toucher à ma fille alors qui n'en avait aucun droit sexuelle dessus sans ma permission.

'' Mais pourquoi il aime le nord.

Nous étions garés devant Tyler, à présent et Elizabeth avait arrêté le moteur. La soirée était noire et tranquille, sans lune mais la lumière était allumée chez Tyler.

'' Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi ? Tu crois que je pourrais avec Janes arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accidents et avoir les volturi sur le dos. Après notre bannissement, si nous avons choisi de nous établir dans la péninsule d'Olympie, un des endroits les plus humides du monde après l'Amazonie, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à quatre cent cinquante-quatre ans et quelques.

'' 454 ans !

Elizabeth riait.

'' Je parais bien pour mon Age hein ?

'' Et Alice, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme son amoureux tuer ?

'' Non. Ce qui représente un vrai mystère, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne sait pas non plus qui l'a créé. Un peu comme Mei hua qui s'est réveiller durent une massacre de sa famille par les Hun. Celui qui l'avait façonnée avait disparu, et aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ni pourquoi ni comment. Si elle n'avait pas eu son don, si elle n'avait pas vu moi ou Mei hua, elle serait probablement devenue une vrai sauvageonnes a dressée sexuellement de force si elle aurais pas eu ses envie de mode sexuelle qui l'a beaucoup calmée quand elle a commencé à se passionner par les film hantai japonais, ce que je regrette un peu à cause que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle le soit resté une vrai sauvageonnes a dressée de force sexuellement avec toi tu aurais eu la peur de ta vie ou probablement tu aurais rire de son ancien comportement de fille frigide. On aurait dit le Schtroumpfs Grognon qui dit toujours Moi je n'aime pas me faire baiser.

Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'information à digérer, et j'avais encore tant de questions. À mon grand embarras, mon envie sexuelle grondait en même temps que mon estomac. J'étais si fascinée que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je mourrais de faim.

'' Voyons voir si Tyler peut nous payer un repas avant son film amateur.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

'' C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de baiser pour travaille et se nourrir. J'avais oublié.

'' Moi je n'ai pas envie de faire ce porno. Dis-je en tentant d'imitée l'ancien Alice.

Voilà qui était plus facile à dire dans la pénombre. Même si ma voix trahissait mon envie de baisser, comme elle trahissait à tout coup à quel point j'étais désespérément éprise d'elle.

'' Ce n'est pas si mal mais ta voix trahis ton envie de foutre un coup de pied au couille de Tyler. Allons-y Bella.

'' Ha bonne idée merci. Pour ça je risque d'être moins bonne figurante alors.

4 heure de travaille plus tard et un repas inclues avec un Tyler et ses 3 cousin satisfait de leur film amateur qui avais apporté une caméra, et évidement les trois cousin me son passée dessus, vu que c'est Tyler qui filmais, et fut charmée que Elizabeth se soit prêtée au jeu de la star avec moi. Il nous a payer un repas mais Elizabeth les a forcées à lui donner la vidéo pour le montage a causé elle était présentée comme nouvelle productrice de Bella tout comme Phil présentais ma mère et ils ont acceptée et évidement je lui a donner un coup de pied dans les couille à Tyler en disant : Sa c'est pour dire des mensonge a tout le monde au lycée que tu invites au bal et espère que tu vas me ficher la paix avec ce foutu accident avec ce porno. Ce qui fit éclatée de rire Elizabeth qui me poussais dehors hilare en s'excusant qu'elle n'avait pas aimer sa surprise de faire un porno amateur et en claquant au nez à Tyler plier en deux de douleur sous les rire de ses cousin qui le traitais de loser.

'' Jolie jeux de jambes. Dommage que tu n'aies pas tentée de faire sa à Dimitri, mais je crois que là c'est toi qui aurais brisé la jambe a lui en donnant. Haha.

'' Y est pensée aussi à le faire mais j'ai pensé a plus à utiliser ma bombe lacrymogène à lui lancer si tu serais intervenu trop tard.

'' sa aurais probablement marchés c'est quand même assez fort en odeur pour nous étourdir nous sens assez longtemps pour que tu puisses fuir.

Nous repartions vers la maison, Bella était calmé une fois hors de vus de la maison de Tyler et arrivée devant celui de Harry

'' Est-ce qu'tu invites des clients chez ton proxénète de père ?

'' Oui parfois, Ça te plairait ?

J'avais dû mal à envisager cette créature divine assise nue sur une des pauvres chaises de mon père.

'' Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème.

J'entendis sa portière se refermer en douceur et, presque simultanément, elle fut de mon côté, ouvrant galamment la mienne.

'' Voilà qui est très humain, le complimentai-je.

'' C'est une partie personnalité après tout je suis une hybride.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au perron, tellement silencieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il elle était là. Dans l'obscurité, elle paraissait bien plus normale. Toujours aussi pâle et divinement belle à violer, mais sans que sa peau ne scintillât de manière fantastique comme Janes. Elle atteignit la porte avant moi et l'ouvrit. Interloquée, je m'arrêtai net.

'' Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?

'' Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit avec Alice.

J'entrai, allumai la lampe du porche et me tournai vers elle, soupçonneuse. J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais mentionnée devant elle cette clé de réserve.

'' Il fallait bien que je paie pour tes service sexuelle Bella et pour Alice aussi pour te faire travailler et te donner un peu argent, Janes la fait par contre sans mon autorisation et on la lui a interdit de recommencer par tes ordre, mais tu n'as jamais interdit à le faire a Alice ou a droguer de somnifère ton père pour moi alors moi et Alice aussi et je dois dire que elles ont adorée surtout Alice qui était curieuse de coucher avec toi mais désapprouve totalement tes choix de costume de scène de ton placard.

Je viens de réaliser ce que cette putain de copine fessais chaque nuit.

'' Vous… vous m'avez violée comme les sirènes de Dracula et Charlie ?

'' On lui mettait un peu d'un Somnifère léger de rosalie pour pouvoir profiter de toi. C'était le rôle de Rosalie, elle collectionne les drogue et les somnifère surtout, Tu es tellement mignonne et adorable quand on te fait l'amour dans ton sommeil et Alice va adorée ton analogie de Brian Stocker aussi elle adore aussi ce film de Coppola.

'' Vous… vous tu… vous m'avez violé sans mon consentement…

'' Bien sûr, mais tu nous nommais et ton corps nous réclamais alors ça ne compte pas pour un viole tu es génial a hurlant mon nom surtout. Mais je t'assure que quand tu dors je suis ta préférée à cause tu n'arrêtes pas de nommer mon nom quand on te fait l'amour.

Je n'en reviens pas, les Hua droguais mon père pour abusée de moi dans mon sommeil.

'' C'est donc sa que Janes voulais vraiment dire quand elle ma agressée : tu ne la connais pas mais moi je la connais vous vous occuper de vos nuit a rentrée par effraction chez les putes endormie pour leur faire l'amour à tour de rôle.

'' Janes la fait qu'une seul fois, et fut punis et interdit de le refaire a cause que je me suis excuser pour elle mais tu n'as pas penser que je suis également une violeuse après tout je suis l'ancienne comtesse sanglante et je ne prive pas d'amusement mes autres fille, c'était soit moi ou sois avec Alice qui venais parfois pour voir ce que tu portais surtout, on tentait aussi de tentée Rosalie aussi mais elle préférait surveiller Janes au cas où, a causé elle a un style spécial de porno que peu de jeune actrice américain pratique qui permet de la contrôler. Donc elle attachait Janes a ton arbre sous ta fenêtre comme si elle était sur un bûchée et Rosalie la torturais sexuellement avec mon fouet.

Je ne réussis pas cependant à insuffler à mon ton la honte nécessaire. En vérité, je comprenais enfin l'origine de la menace de ligotage de Janes a un arbre et j'en étais flatté qui me fasse l'amour quand je dors c'était donc sa l'explication de cette nuit ou était complètement mouillée de semence, mon corps leur fessait l'amour et je rêvais orgie avec eux mais en vrai il en organisait en vrai orgie vampirique sur moi comme lit.

'' À quoi occuper mes nuit d'orgie, sinon ? Mais promis on n'a rien filmé sans ton accord de tout manière on film jamais rien sans l'accord de la personne, du moins pas chez les humaine étranger en tout cas sauf si tu veux que on fasse un porno illégal sur toi avec ta permission on cacherait bien des caméra cachée aussi Alice adore filmée les jeune jouet à leur insu.

L'isolante abominable garce ! Laissant tomber pour le moment, je gagnai la cuisine. Elle m'y précéda en vieil habitué et s'assit sur la chaise même ou j'avais essayé de l'imaginer. J'eus du mal à ne pas bêler d'hébétude. Aussi, je me concentrai sur la préparation du repas de Charlie – un part de lasagne de la veille que je réchauffai aux micro-ondes. La cuisine ne tarda pas embaumer la tomate et l'origan. Sans quitter des yeux l'assiette qui tournait dans le four, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

'' C'est arrivée souvent que vous venez me déshonorez chez moi en droguant mon père ?

'' Pardon ?

Visiblement, je l'avais tiré de ses réflexions.

'' Combien de fois êtes-vous venus ici droguée mon père au somnifère et me baiser dans mon sommeil ? Répétais-je en évitant toujours de le regarder.

'' Je te rends visite en orgie presque tous les nuits depuis que Janes ta donne 500 $ sauf si tu as un client humain ou quand tu baise ton père, je ne fais que vous matée dans l'arbre.

Sa expliquais la raison pourquoi elle lui avait dit l'autre jour que sa nuit passée était ennuyeuse et qu'elle avait envie de rien vu qu'elle évitait de me violer quand je me fais baiser par les autres humain.

'' Pourquoi ? Vous ne me réveillez pas pour vous baiser alors ?

'' Tu es très sexy et si craquante quand tu dors et quand on te fait l'amour, tu parles dans ton sommeil et sa nous amusent beaucoup et on ne veut pas te faire trop hurler pour que tu appelles la police.

'' Nom d'un chien ! Mon défaut de tournage porno sur les victimes du sommeil.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et agrippai au comptoir. Je savais que quand je dors et on tournait des scènes de cul pendant que je dors je marmonnais et pouvais même m'agresse sans en apercevoir sexuellement quand on me fait l'amour en sommeil et était dû à mon agression de seringue également. Ma mère m'avait suffisamment embêté avec ça. Mais je n'avais pas songé à m'inquiéter de cette particularité d'être somniloque et Sexsomnie et sauf en tournage sur des pornos de sleeping porn.

'' Tu es très en colère contre moi et Alice ? me demanda-t-elle, aussitôt ennuyée.

'' Ça dépend !

'' De quoi ?

'' De ce que vous as entendu pendant l'acte, tiens ! Et aussi vous devez jurée que vous n'avez pas de caméra cachée.

Immédiatement sans bruit, elle fut à mon côté et s'empara de mon corps avec douceur.

'' A part celle qui est sur ton ordi non il y a aucun autre caméra. Entre les cris de plaisir inconscient, tu marmonne quand on te fait grimper au rideau que tu manques sexuellement à ta mère, et tu voudrais l'avoir en orgie, tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, et ça c'est Janes qui me la dit sous la torture quand elle ta payer 500 S tu hurlais de jouissant en disant « C'est trop vert je me fais violer par des martiens ! »

Elle sourit, désamorçant mon sentiment d'humiliation.

'' Quoi d'autres ? Insistai-je.

'' Tu as prononcé quand sa fut mon tour et à Alice et qu'on j'avais punis Janes à se faire ligotée ton arbre dans le jardin, tu as hurlé mon prénom et j'ai même eu peur que tu te réveilles et me surprennent mais tu étais rendormie mais tu semblais cauchemardé malgré tout.

'' Beaucoup ? Soupirai-je, vaincue ?

'' C'est bien pour toi beaucoup : quand on te fait grimper aux rideaux.

'' Oh, non ! Salope tu es un vrai monstre ! Je devrais te dénoncée à la police pour viole nocturne et infraction de domicile. Et tu seras que c'est dû à mon viole de seringue aussi que je suis Sexsomniaque.

Je baissai la tête. D'un geste naturelle, elle m'attira tendrement contre elle.

'' Ne sois pas gênée, même si je suis navrée que tu le prennes si mal me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Si je savais rêver d'orgie sexuelle, moi aussi je hurlerais ton nom des milliers de fois. Et je n'en aurais pas honte d'être sexsomniaque comme toi.

Soudain, des pneus chuintèrent dans l'allée tandis que des phares illuminaient les fenêtres, je me raidis.

'' Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là en cliente sexuelle ? S'enquit Elizabeth.

'' Je n'en suis pas certaine…

'' Une autre fois, alors.

Et je me retrouvai seule.

'' Elizabeth ! Chuchotai-je.

J'entendis un petit rire fantomatiques, puis plus rien. La clé de Charlie tourna dans la serrure.

'' Bella ? Appel a-t-il.

Ce genre d'habitude m'agaçait vu que sa l'amusais de me taquiner avec sa – qui d'autre pouvait être à la maison ? Mais maintenant, ce réflexe ne me paraissait plus aussi dingue.

'' Je suis ici.

Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas mes accents quelque peu hystériques. J'attrapai son dîner et je le mis dans l'assiette juste au moment, ou il apparaissait. Ses pas lourds résonnaient fort, après la furtif Elizabeth.

'' Tu as déjà préparer mon repas, tant mieux je suis épuisé.

'' En fait avais déjà mangé, avant mon porno.

'' Finalement était bien ton tournage.

'' Franchement était vraiment nul. Des vrais amateurs, rien à comparer au tournage de maman en tout cas se plaignit Bella.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, d'Elizabeth, il retira ses bottes avec ses pieds. Je lui servie son repas tout. J'emplis deux verres de lait pendant et je l'engloutis le mien pour apaiser ma soif vu qu'avais rien bu de la journée. Quand je le reposai, je m'aperçus que ma main tremblait. Charlie s'installa – le contraste entre lui et le précédent occupant du siège était comique. Il me remercia pour l'assiette placée devant lui.

'' Mauvaise journée ? Lui demandai-je précipitamment.

Je mourais d'envie de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

'' Très. Ça mordait bien… mais toi tu sembles ne pas avoir apprécié ton contact désolé pour toi ? dit-t-il d'un ton désolé pour elle Mais tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

'' Non. Il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermée sauf pour le porno amateur qui était vraiment nul, mais au moins j'ai eu un bon repas quand même.

C'était peu dire, pensai-je. Je terminais mon restant de lait en une gorgée.

'' Tu es pressée ?

Ses capacités d'observation me déstabilisèrent.

'' Oui, le tournage ma fatiguée. J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt.

'' Tu as l'air tendue.

Pourquoi, pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi attentif justement ce soir-là ?

'' Vraiment ?

Un peu mince, comme réponse. Je lavai rapidement la vaisselle et la mise à égoutter sur un torchon.

'' On est samedi soir, s'aventura mon père.

Je l'ignorai.

'' Pas de plan tournage pour la soirée ? Persista-t-il.

'' Non pas ce soir j'ai juste envie de dormir.

'' Le client du lycée ne sont pas ton gère, hein ? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, bien que son ton fût suspicieux.

'' Il y a avais pour le porno, foutu Tyler.

'' Haha c'était donc sa c'est à cause de lui que tu es si mauvaise humeur, c'était lui ton contrat, bah au moins il ta fait un souper gratuit au moins.

'' Ouais et il est vachement nul à chier pour baiser avec ses cousin. Je préfère Mike Newton ?

'' Tu disais qui était ton client favoris non.

'' Exact mais il n'était pas libre et de tout façon je le considère seulement comme un ami sexuelle, papa.

'' De toute façon, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis en orgie. Tu auras tout le temps d'en chercher d'autre à la fac.

Le rêve de tout père pervers, que sa fille ait quitté la maison avant que ses hormones ne se mettent à la travailler ou de les invitée à se tapée mes cliente aussi si cet des putes lesbienne pour mon cas vu que parfois il se plaint de ne pas pouvoir participer à mes orgie avec Leah par exemple pour me taquiner.

'' C'est ça, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

'' Bonne nuit, chérie.

À n'en pas douter, il allait tendre l'oreille toute la soirée historie de vérifier que je ne faisais pas le mur.

'' À demain.

Ou plus tôt, des fois qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de venir me sautée au beau milieu de la nuit que j'étais dans mon lit.

Je montai pesamment les marches afin de le convaincre que j'étais trop épuisée pour baiser et fermai ma porte suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entendre avant de foncer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris en grand et me penchai dehors, scrutant l'obscurité et le couvert impénétrable des arbres.

'' Elizabeth ? Chuchotai-je en ayant l'impression d'être complètements idiote.

'' Non c'est Alec et je viens te violer a mort, pour venger une horrible petite pute humaine avoir abusée de ma sœur jumelle dit une voix qui riais étouffée me parvint dans mon dos. Je me retournais d'un bon de terreur en portant un poing sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri de terreur. Radieuse de m'avoir fait peur en imitant le frère de Janes. Elle était allongée en travers de mon lit nue, mais derrière la tête, les pieds dans le vide – la décontraction incarnée. Le cœur battant, je me laissai glisser sur le sol.

'' Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Alec pensais que sa serais drôle que je l'imite pour te faire peur en blague et il est très content d'avoir ta culotte comme trophée. S'excusa-t-elle en essayant de cacher son amusement.

'' Donne-moi une minute, le temps que mon cœur reparte. Tu es vraiment bonne pour les imitation de tes frère et sœur.

Elle s'assit, lentement pour ne pas m'affoler une deuxième fois, puis se pencha, tendit ses long bras et me releva en m'attrapant sous les aisselles et mettais ses mains sous mon décotée. Comme avec un enfant qui apprenais à marcher, elle m'aida à m'assoit près d'elle.

'' Là, murmurant-t-elle ne déposant sa main tiède sur la mienne. Comment va ton cœur ?

Son rire silencieux secoua le lit. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, tous deux à l'écoute de mon pouls qui se calmait. L'idée qu'une fille me viole dans ma chambre alors que mon père était à la maison me traversa l'esprit – je la chassai immédiatement.

'' Tu m'aide à me changer je suis vannée.

'' Bien sûr, dit sa te dirais que moi et Alice s'occupe de ton garde-robe. J'ai des super costumes de film porno hentai à la peille. A cause elle adore c'est temps-ci la mode manga hantai qui est un phénomène récent en expansion.

'' Tu… tu fais des orgies costumée hentai, dit-je pétrifier et mon côté nympho prend le dessus surexcitée.

'' Oui bien sûr, ça te plaît aussi ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui en font sauf au japon il paraît que ça commence à devenir un phénomène. dit-t-elle surprise de la nouvelle.

'' Ce sont mes porno préférée j'adore me costumée en baisant, Phil en organisais toujours un à chaque Halloween c'était marrant.

'' Alors tu vas bien t'entendre avec ma sœur Alice et moi aussi à cause crois moi elle adore jouer à la poupée sexuelle avec les costumes porno ma vielle. Vu comme c'est ce que je voulais te le dire aussi que pour coucher avec elle sauf avec Hermet ou Rosalie et avec moi si je suis en crise de nerf il faut l'appelez a se costumée par elle comme préliminaire c'est sa manière de se contrôler et c'est seulement en cas situation urgence qu'elle le fait sans costume sinon elle ne fait que ses massage sexuelle et c'est tout.

'' c'est pour cela qu'elle se plaignait durent tes viole que mes vêtement était moche.

'' Et oui, elle peut être très chichiteuse quand elle n'a pas ses costumes a causé elle savait pas si tu aimais te costumée.

Elle m'aidait à me déshabiller et je me mettais entièrement nue mais avais un besoin urgent d'une douche.

'' Tu me laisse allez me laver s.v.p. empeste la semence des cousins de Tyler et je me dégoutte.

'' Bien sur tu veux que je te rejoindre sous la douche je suppose.

'' Oui mais…

'' Inquiète pas il m'entendra pas du tout ton proxénète de père.

'' Elizabeth non !

Mais elle avait déjà disparu de la chambre stupéfier et j'allais prendre une serviette et la rejoindre prenant elle avait déjà allumé l'eau et m'attendais sous le jet et me lavais le dos et m'embrasse dans le cou.

'' Sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de douche normal. Avec quelqu'un.

'' Tu ne te lavent jamais ?

'' Si, si mais pas avec de l'eau ou du sang humain.

'' Tu te laves comment mise a par le sang humain.

'' Je demande à Alice Rosalie, Janes parfois de faire comme avec les chats, il me lave avec leur langue évidement. Tu veux que je te montre.

Elizabeth léchait le dos sexuellement de Bella et la fit rire doucement juste à elle descend sous sa chatte.

'' Ha non Eliza laisse ma chatte tranquille.

'' Mais elle est si salle je vais te la lavée. dit-t-elle affamée.

Et elle commençait à la léchée et Bella étouffais sous le jet un cri de jouissance en pleine bouche de Elizabeth qui buvais tout.

'' Je crois que je suis accro à ta chatte Isabella

'' N'en profite pas trop quand même je ne suis pas comme tes sœur.

'' A vos ordres, madame.

Après se lavage sexuelle et aquatique elle me laissait me lavée comme une humaine satisfaite et m'aidais à démêler me démêlez les cheveux qu'avais lavée avec mon shampoing préférée des tournages porno et elle semblait beaucoup aimer l'odeur.  
Je n'osais pas imaginer la peur que mon père nous surprenne ensemble. Lors que vint le moment où je dus me résigner à sortir de la pièce, je coupais l'eau, et Elizabeth et moi se séchai prestement, repris par un sentiment de baise urgente vu qu'elle m'avait chauffée la salle garce. Enroulais mon corps d'une serviette et enfilait le pyjama en soie transparent que mon père avait offert deux ans plus tôt lors d'une orgie d'anniversaire. Je la croyais à las Vegas mais finalement je l'avais oublié ici, je jetai le drap de bain dans le panier à linge sale, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice dans ma trousse de toilette, et me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée pour que Charlie puisse bien me matée et voir que j'étais prête à me coucher.

'' Bonne nuit, papa.

'' Bonne nuit, Bella tu es superbe en robe de soie transparente.

Il parut surpris par mon apparition. Si ça lui évitait de venir m'espionner dans la nuit, tant mieux. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux sans faire de bruit et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Elizabeth était retournée nue sur mon lit et fessais à croire qu'elle n'avait pas bougée, Adonis perché sur ma housse de couette délavée. Je souris, et ses lèvres tressaillirent, la statue reprenant vie. Il me jaugea, et ni le pyjama de soie transparente ni ma coiffure sommaire ne lui échappèrent.

'' Miam sa me donne des envie de viole montreuse, comment a-t-elle.

Je lui adressai une grimace.

'' Non, vraiment, te voir me fait mouiller d'envie.

'' Merci mais juste me voir habillée te fait mouiller d'envie me voir nue te fait envie il faudrait tu trouves autre chose.

'' Ouais je me répète très souvent, un de mes défaut de comtesse.

Je retournai m'asseoir en tailleurs à côté d'elle, yeux baissé sur les dessins du plancher.

'' Pourquoi ce manège ? me demanda Elizabeth.

'' Je soupçonne Charlie de croire que je vais m'éclipser en douce surtout que je voulais qui me mate un peu dans le pyjama transparent.

'' Oh, pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas invitée à coucher avec moi aussi ?

Comme si elle ne devinait pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de mon père mieux que moi.

'' Apparemment, il m'a trouvé un peu surexcitées sexuellement a causé tu ma chauffée salle garce.

Elle mit mon menton dans sa paume, me dévisagea.

'' Était à toi de pas demander une démonstration des douche que les bath me donne en fait tu es tout rose.

Elle approcha son visage du mien, colla sa joue fraîche contre ma peau. Je restai parfaitement immobile.

'' Mm, soupirai-t-elle d'aise

Elizabeth mit ses main sur ma poitrine et me fessais trembler excitation, mais elle ne bougeait pas sagement. C'était très ardu pour moi quand elle me touchait, et il me fallut une bonne minute de concentration pour entamer la conversation avec ma cliente sexuelle.

'' Ça semble… beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie.

'' C'est l'impression que j'aime donnée avec les humain ? murmura-t-elle, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire.

Sa main, aussi légère qu'un papillon, écarta une mèche mouilles pour permettre à ses lèvres d'effleurer le creux de mon oreille.

'' Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile pour une hybride, précisai-je, haletante.

'' Mm…

'' Je me demandais…

Mais ses doigts qui chatouillaient ma clavicule me firent perdre le fil et je m'interrompis.

'' Oui, soufflai-t-elle.

'' Comment… ça se fait… à ton avis de salope ?

J'avais balbutié sauf pour l'insulte elle semblait ravie de se faire traiter de salope. Je sentis ses lèvres caresser mon cou tandis qu'elle riait.

'' On appelle ça la victoire de la porno sur la chair.

Soudain je reculai, elle se figea. Nous nous contemplâmes prudemment un moment, puis elle se détendit et l'étonnement se dessina sur ses traits.

'' Aurais-je mal agi ?

'' Non… au contraire. Tu prends mon côté nympho complètements folle.

Elle médita cet aveu. Elle avait l'air ravis, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

'' Vraiment ?

Un sourire de perverse triomphant illumina son visage.

'' Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? Persiflai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa.

'' Je suis agréablement surprise, c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle.

En quatre cent cinquante-quatre années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça comme un jouet sexuelle… rencontrée une figurante de porno avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter… différemment d'avec mes frère et sœur et compagne. Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas aussi sanglante… avec toi…

'' Tu excelles dans tous les domaines y compris les films porno et les violes de jeune pute.

Elle l'admit avec un haussement d'épaules, et nous rîmes sans bruits.

'' Comment ça peut déjà être aussi aisé ? Persistai-je. Ce soir avec les garçons même si était nul pour moi.

'' Ça ne l'est pas. C'était juste que, tout à l'heure, j'étais… indécise et quand je le suis habituellement c'est avec les garçons de ma famille que je baise en porno… j'ai fait pareil sauf je me suis contrôlée à ne pas tuer pour toi Tyler quand sa fut son tour à te passer dessus. Désolé de t'avoir joué ce mauvais tour, je suis impardonnable de ne pas t'avoir dit qui t'avait lancée un contrat de porno amateur alors que toi tu préfères les porno professionnelle.

'' Pardonnée a la condition que la prochaine fois c'est avec ta famille que je le refais à nouveau et non Tyler.

'' Mike conte tu aussi ? Après tout il est ton client préféré.

'' Peut-être s'il rompe avec Jessica seulement par contre.

'' Merci. Et je prends note pour ma famille, je suis sûr que au moins les filles seront se contrôler, Alice le fait très bien si tu portes de jolie vêtement, si tu as de la chance tu pourrais peut-être te faire rosie, mais ta au moins 99999.999% qu'elle refuse un porno avec toi et moi. Le un pourcent est si tu pratique le même sorte porno qu'elle mais je ne crois pas vu que on a jamais vu ta mère en faire avec toi en film porno. Elle est très gore pour une pute allemande. Elle est bouchée et un peu bizarre aussi comme vampire. Mais vois-tu, sauf avec ma famille je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez forte. Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois… dépassé, je suis restée pour la porno de Tyler… mais était sur mes gardes. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que… que jamais je ne les…

C'était la première fois que je la voyais avoir autant de mal avec les mots… c'était tellement… humaine.

'' Donc, conclus-je, il n'y a plus de risque ?

'' La victoire pornographique sur la raison et la chair, répéta-t-elle ne souriant, ses dents luisant même dans le noir.

'' Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle éclata d'un rire silencieux mais plein d'exubérance.

'' Je suis une hybride mais parle pour toi ! Rectifia-t-elle en effleurant mon nez du bout des doigts avant de reprendre soudain son sérieux. Je fais des efforts monumentaux pour toi. Si ça devait devenir… trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne voulais plus l'entendre évoquer ce sujet.

'' Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé, continu a-t-il. J'ai respiré ton odeur sexuelle toute la journée, et j'y suis devenus moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à Zéro, me semble-t-il.

'' Alors ne t'éloigne pas, répondis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon désir sexuelle.

'' D'accord ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'on amène le fer, tu serais ma prisonnière sexuelle.

Ce furent sa main portant qui se fermaient comme des menottes autour de ma poitrine pour les serrer, tandis que son doux rire musical résonnait une fois encore. Elle avait plus ri de moi ce soir que durant tous les moments réunis que j'avais passées avec elles.

'' Tu as l'air plus… optimiste que d'habitude.

'' N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi ? Le bonheur des premiers clients d'une nympho et tout le toutim. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter ?

'' Très. Le vivre est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginée.

'' La jalousie, par exemple. (Les mots lui venaient librement, à présent, et je devais me concentrer pour n'en laisser échapper aucun.) J'ai lu des dizaines de millier de pages là-dessus. J'ai vu des acteurs porno la jouer dans des milliers adaptation de pièce porno et de films aussi. Et j'ai le meilleur exemple du monde de jalousie possessif comme création. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise avec Janes. Pourtant elle m'a déstabilisé. (Elle grimaça.) Te souviens-tu du jour ou ton client sexuel préféré t'a invitée au bal ?

Je hochai la tête, bien que je me le rappelasse pour une autre raison.

'' Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole.

'' J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais ni pourquoi tu l'éconduisais alors que tu couchais avec lui après la gym. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Jessica qui lui tournaient autour ? Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter. Tu étais une professionnel du sexe de las Vegas tu avais le droit de refusée un client et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférente. Puis il y a eu l'embouteillage.

Dans l'obscurité, je lui lançai un coup d'œil peu amène, guère amusée.

'' J'ai attendu, anxieuse plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions et aussi je l'avoue à toi et non à Janes qu'était un peu contente de te voir les reconduire. J'admets que j'ai été très soulagée en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne les suffisait pas.  
Alors, cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je voulais venir ici pour te violer, mais Janes m'a dit que tu recevais une cliente humaine cette nuit-là alors, je lui ai donné le chèque à mon nom a causé je te devais de te payer les 500 dollar mais la petite garce qui venais se tapée tout ma famille incluant moi en orgie est allez te faire l'amour tout de suite après. J'en étais verte de colère et jalousie que je l'ai ligotée au sous-sol et tous mes frères l'ont torturée. Je me suis débattu pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être bien, qui veut dire que je te fasse l'amour moi-même, Moral, laisser Alice le faire avec moi, et mal c'est avoir mal surveillé l'intention de Janes, et ce que je voulais.  
j'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois partie, tu finirais par dire oui à Mike ou à un type comme lui ou même pire que tout, tu aurais pu venger et demandée à Janes ou à Alec être ta nouvelle copine ou copain pour se vengée de moi.  
Elle et Alec est assez garce pour me faire ça. Ça me rendait folle à lier. Et c'est là (sa voix s'adoucit) que, la deuxième nuit ou j'avais été te faire l'amour tu as hurlé mon nom. Si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillé mais tu étais en cauchemar je crois.  
Mais tu t'es retournée dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonnée au moins 3 fois à cause ton corps me réclamais sexuellement vu qu'à présent je comprends que tu es Sexsomniaque, puis tu as joui naturellement. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps et j'ai invité la 4 e fois Alice et Rosalie aussi pour torturer Janes qui voulais recommencer aussi à le faire sans notre permission a causé elle était en manque de cul.

Il se tut un moment, écoutant sans doute les battements, soudain irrégulier de mon cœur.

'' La jalousie, reprit-t-elle, est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle ! Tiens, à l'instant, quand Charlie ta questionnée sur ton exécrable client préféré !

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu nous espionnerais, grognai-je.

'' Comment voulais-tu qu'il en aille autrement ! Ton placard se situer au-dessus de la cuisine.

'' Pourtant, ça te rend jalouse.

'' C'est si nouveau. Tu es en train de réveiller mon côté humaine qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que c'est neuf pour moi.

'' Franchement, me moquai-je, que devrais-je dire, moi, après avoir entendu que Rosalie et Alice, les déesses de la beauté incarnée, t'était destinée ? Emmett ou pas, comme suis-je cessée rivaliser avec elle ou que tu me dises que tu les utilise comme douche sexuelle quand tu es furieuse contre Janes ?

'' Il n'y a pas de rivalité qui tienne ce ne sont que mes jouet sexuelle.

Elle m'attira contre sa poitrine, refermant mes mains autour de son dos. Je restai aussi immobile que possible, respirant même avec précaution.

'' Je sais, marmonnai-je dans sa peau tiède glacée. C'est bien ça le problème.

'' Rosalie est belle et Alice aussi le sont, certes, je les abuse sexuellement, mais même si elle n'était pas ma sœur sexuelle, ou les compagnes d'Emmett, elle n'atteindrait jamais le dixième, non le centième de l'attirance sexuelle que tu exerces sur moi. Pendant presque 4 siècle, j'ai fréquenté sexuellement mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais quelqu'un capable de supportée le fait que je suis la comtesse Sanglante. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née.

'' Ça paraît tellement injuste. Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre 450 ans. Pourquoi est-ce si simple, pour moi ?

'' Ce n'est pas faux, plaisanta-t-i. il faudrait vraiment que je complique un peu les choses.

Elle fit passer mes deux mains dans les sienne et, de sa peau libre caressa mes cheveux.

'' Tu n'as qu'à risquer ta vie à chaque secondes passé à baiser avec moi, railla-t-elle, ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste tournée le dos à ta nature, à ton humanité… c'est si peu payer, bien sûr.

'' Très peu. Je ne me sens privée de rien.

'' Pas encore.

Et sa voix s'emplit brusquement d'un très ancien chagrin. Je voulus me reculer, regarder son visage, mais elle me tenait d'une poigne de fer.

'' Que… tout à coup, son corps se figea en alerte. Elle me relâcha et disparut. Je faillis tomber à la renverse.

— Couche-toi, siffla-t-elle.

Je me précipitai sous ma couette et me tournai sur le flanc, comme quand je dormais. La porte grinça, et Charlie passa la tête pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Je respirai de façon égale et appuyée. Une longue minute s'écoula. Je tendais l'oreille, pas très sûre d'avoir entendu le battant se refermer, quand le bras froid d'Elizabeth s'enroula autour de moi, sous les draps. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent mon oreille.

'' Tu es vraiment digne d'un porno vu que les actrices porno font toujours de très mauvais actrices de film normal, railla-t-il. Autant te prévenir, que cette carrière n'est pas pour toi alors reste figurante dans les porno.

'' Quelle dommages !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit une berceuse. Elle s'interrompit.

'' Tu veux que je te viole pendant que tu t'endors ?

'' Bien voyons ! Comme si j'allais réussi à dormir pendant que tu me baise !

'' Ce serait loin d'être une première.

'' Je ne savais pas !

'' Puis que tu ne veux pas dormir et me laissais m'amuser… commença-t-elle, moqueuse.

Je cessai de respirer.

'' Oui ?

'' Que veux-tu faire ?

'' Je n'en sais rien.

'' Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras décidé.

Son haleine fraîche souffla sur mon cou, son nez glissa le long de mon menton, respirant avidement.

'' Je croyais que tu étais insensibilisé à la pute ?

'' Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste à te violer violemment que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer ton corps. Tu as une odeur très florale quand on te fait l'amour, un mélange de lavande et de… freesia. Très appétissante.

'' C'est ça, comme si on me baisait tous les jours !

'' Pas tous les jours mais au moins 6 nuit par semaine. Rigolait-t-elle.

Elle rit, puis poussa un soupir en mettant une main tiède en caressant ma jambe.

'' J'ai décidé, repris-je tentant de repoussée sa main. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi comtesse sanglante.

'' Je t'en prie, pose-moi une question.

Je la sélectionnai la plus importante de ma nombreuse liste.

'' Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce mode de vie ? Que vous fournissiez autant d'efforts pour combattre votre nature me dépasse. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis mécontente, au contraire. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez.

Elle hésita avant de répondre.

'' C'est une bonne question, et tu n'es pas la première à la poser. Ceux de nôtres espèces qui sont satisfaits de leur sort s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été et surtout moi en particulier… façonnées selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum pour les pure vampire de leur humanités perdu, mon je suis seulement perdu en moitié en tant qu'hybride.

Je ne réagis pas, à la fois fascinée et un peu effrayée.

'' Tu dors ? Je peux te faire l'amour à présent ? Chuchota-t-elle au bout de quelque minute un peu impatiente de pouvoir lui manger ma chatte.

'' Non.

'' Est-ce 'que tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

''Rêve !

'' Quoi d'autres, alors ?

'' Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres, que Janes peut provoquer sans toucher des douleurs abominable et Alec te privée de sens ou que Alice prévoir le futur ?

'' Nous l'ignorons. Mei à une hypothèse... il croit que nous apportons nos caractéristiques humaines les plus forte dans notre seconde vie mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord a causé je n'ai pas eu de seconde vie mais je suis née comme ça, ou elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. Si je prends exemple sur Janes et Alec elle a été sauvé au moment proche ou elle allait être brûlé vivante. Ce qui est doublonnent douloureux que comme elle souffrait encore plus à cause de Mei sont pouvoir s'est développée en voulant que Mei aussi souffre avec elle. Et Alice aurait eu un don de prémonition avant même être transformée d'après ce qu'elle se souvient.

'' Qu'a-t-il apporté, lui ? Et les autres ?

'' Mei, était autrefois élevée dans la tradition des samouraïs, tu n'étais pas très loin quand tu as dit qu'il ressemblait à un samouraï de manga japonais. Tu t'es juste trompé de pays c'est tout, il est chinois. Annja, son aptitude à tous nous aimer passionnément en orgie même si du a de mauvaise expérience elle ne baise rarement mes jouet a pas si elle les aime beaucoup et que Mei y participe aussi avec elle, Emmett, sa force d'endurée mes 2 démone sœur en couple partagée, Rosalie, sa… ténacité à ne pas vouloir baiser des humains comme toi… À moins que tu appelles ça de l'obstination sexuelle, précisa-t-elle en riant. Alec est très intéressant. Il est plutôt sadique comme Janes parfois mais quand on le connaît mieux il peut –être très charismatique et très fort aussi, il est capable d'endurée tous les pouvoir de sa sœur et ils se font des lutte très souvent, Alec est devenu insensible à la douleur physique ce qui explique son pouvoir de privée le sens aux autres vampires. Aujourd'hui, il peut supporter importe quel douleurs physique en combat. On peut lui sauter tout la famille dessus et il se défend en nous rendant aveugle et le plus souvent c'est nous même qui se blesse entre nous quand on s'amuse en mêlée amical, une fois il m'a même joué un tour en lutte alors que je pensais l'avoir attrapée, c'était totalement aveugle et je me battais contre un mur a la place. J'ai démoli proche une maison au grand complet à cause de ma force hybride, tu as bien vu avec l'arbre que plus que je me mets en colère plus ma force physique explose, c'est arrivée à Mexico ce qui avais fait bien rire le volturi mexicain mais pas sa femme vu qu'était sa maison à elle et depuis elle ne m'aime plus ou moins et quand je passe voir son mari et ma cousine elle me taquine souvent quand je vais les voir en me traitant de bulldozer de villa.

Je méditais cette incroyable information pour la digéré attendit patiemment.

'' Ou tout a commencé ? demanda-je. Mei t'a mis au monde certes, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite.

— Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Évolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui-même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse ait crée nos deux espèces en parallèle ?

'' Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça ?

'' Oui !

Elle rit, et quelque chose frôla mes cheveux, - ses lèvres ? J'aurais voulu me tourner vers lui pour le vérifier, mais je devais être sage. Inutile de lui rendre la situation plus ardue, elle voulait baiser et sa paraissais.

'' Tu es prête à dormir ou tu as d'autres questions ?

'' Juste 450 millions.

'' Nous avons demain, après-demain et tous les jours suis suivront…

Je sourire, euphorique rien qu'à l'idée.

''Es-tu certain que tu ne te serais pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mystique, après tout.

'' Je ne te quitterais pas.

Sa voix contenait le sceau d'une promesse.

'' Juste une dernière, alors…

Puis je rougis. L'obscurité ne me fut d'aucune utilité, car je suis sûre qu'elle senti ma peau s'enflammer.

'' Quoi

'' Oublie. J'ai changé d'avis.

'' Bella, tu peux demander ce que tu veux.

Je ne répondis pas.

'' Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire tes pensées, finira par être moins frustrant, gémit-t-elle mais c'est de pire en pis.

'' Je suis bien contente que tu n'y arrives pas salle garce. C'est déjà assez pénible pour moi que tu me matte à baiser mon père ou que tu le drogue pour que ta famille sauf Janes me passe dessus pendant que je dors.

'' S'il te plaît…. Me supplia-t-elle avec des accents de nympho si persuasifs, si irrésistibles.

Je secouai la tête.

'' Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. Je t'en prie.

Une fois encore, ces intonations ahurissantes de séductrice.

'' Eh bien…

'' Oui ?

'' Tu as dit que Rosalie et Emmett et Alice se marieraient bientôt. Est-ce que… ce mariage… représente la même chose que pour les humains ?

Elle éclata de rire.

'' C'est donc ça que tu as en tête ? Organisée ton mariage par Alice avec moi ?

Je me tortillai, gênée.

'' Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalant. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachée par des désirs sexuelle plus puissants. Mais Alice elle s'est désiré sexuelle c'est plus organisé des orgies costumée et aussi par-dessus tôt Organisée des mariages sexuelle elle raffole de sa et crois-moi, elle adore encore plus humilier en orgie les marier a portant des robe de marier hentai après être taper leur maris en enterrement de vie de garçon ensuite.

'' Oh.

'' Ta curiosité avait-elle un but précis ?

'' Je me demandais juste… à propos de toi et de moi… un jour.

Aussitôt, elle retrouva son sérieux. Je le sus en sentant son corps se figer. Automatiquement, je cessai de bouger moi aussi.

'' Je ne crois pas que ce… que ça serait possible pour nous deux. J'ai déjà essayé un jour et sa a été une véritable catastrophe et ce n'était pas avec Janes.

'' Parce que…. Cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter pour toi… oh tu la déjà été marier à un humain ?

'' Oui sans doute pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais. Tu es si douce, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes sexuels pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Bella, par accident, c'est déjà arrivée tu sais et c'est depuis cet accident que je suis totalement dégoûtée du sang humain.

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure. Elle posa sa paume glacée contre ma joue.

'' Si je me précipitais, ou si, le temps d'une seconde, je perdais mon contrôle de ma force hybride sur toi, je pourrais, en touchant ton visage, t'écraser le cerveau par mégarde. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es susceptible d'être brisée. Jamais plus je n'aurais jamais le droit de perdre le contrôle devant un humain ou une humaine à présent.

Elle guetta une réponse. Comme je me taisais, elle s'inquiéta.

'' Je te fais peur ?

'' Non, pas du tout, mais je me demandais qui était celui qui ta fait perdre le contrôle. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, avoua-t-elle, d'un ton redevenu léger, comment appelais-t-il ?

Elle s'interrompit suggestif.

'' J'ai déjà une fois ressentit la même passion enflammée que toi en ce moment. Je ne nommerais pas son nom de mon ange de music mais c'était un comédien humain anglais de Ontario qui fessait un spectacle à Québec. Un opéra même et il était même le fantôme principal. Il sentait tellement bon aussi bon que toi. Et il était fabuleux au lit vu qui était professeur de chant et de danses, mais j'ai tenté de lire trop fort ses pensée humain en le touchant sa peau et je lui suis broyée le crâne comme Aro a subis une semaine plus tard et j'ai tenté sans succès de le transformée mais Mei est arrivée trop tard et il était mort et une fois mort on peut rien y faire même le venin ne sauve pas les cadavres. J'ai compris en lisant les pensées des autres sans me concentrée que l'amour et le désir sexuelle ne vont pas toujours ensemble et depuis chaque fois que je dois jouer d'opéra, je porte son costume obligatoirement et je suis totalement dégoutté de tuer des humains et de me faire dominer.

'' Ma pauvre chérie, j'en suis désolé, mais pour moi, si, Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie, soupira-je attristée par son histoire de cette homme qui était capable de l'endurée et qu'elle avait tué par accident et qu'elle refusait de dire son prénom mais elle avait compris de quel opéra sa provenais vu qu'était aussi une de mes préférée aussi vu qu'elle avait déjà jouer dans une version porno de cette opéra.

'' Très bien. Nous avons au moins une chose en commun.

Elle semblait satisfaite.

'' Tes instincts hybride… et Zut ! Est-ce que tu me trouve un peu petit peu attirant de ce point de vue et non qu'a causé je suis une nymphomane de porno !

Elle rigola et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

'' Je ne suis peut-être qu'à moitié humain, mais je suis une femme, m'assurai-t-elle.

Un bâillement m'échappa.

'' J'ai répondu à très questions, maintenant, tu devrais dormir.

'' Pour que tu puisses abusée de mon corps pendant mon sommeil je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.

'' Tu veux que je m'en aille baiser Janes ?

'' Non !

Elle étouffa un rire puis se remit à fredonner la même berceuse en me caressant la jambe. Sa voix d'archange envoûtait mes tympans. Plus fatiguée que je pensais l'être, épuisée par cette longue journée de tension sexuelle, mental et émotionnelle, je sombrai dans le sommeil enlacée dans ses bras tiède.

Elizabeth vie aussitôt qu'était endormie mais ne me dominais pas elle a juste mis sa tête dans sa place préférée autrement dit sur ma chatte mouillée.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 L'orgie Hua.

La lumière sourde d'une nouvelle journée de grisaille finit par me réveiller. Je restais allongée, un rêve qui essayait de ressurgir, se débattait aux confins de ma conscience. Je démis, roulais sur flanc priant que le sommeil revint, mais quelque chose me remis sur le dos. Puis le souvenir du jour précédent s'imposa à moi devant le fait que on ma remise sur le dos quelqu'un était en train de me manger la chatte et je l'avais dérangée.

'' Oh !

Je m'assis avec une telle brusquerie que ma tête me tourna.

'' Boncourt Bella, tes crémeux ressemble à un nid de corneilles… mais ça me plaît bien.

Sa bouche occupée à me manger la chatte émanait de mes jambes, la salle pute.

'' Eliza ! Tu es resté pour évidement ta dose a volonté de ma chatte !

Elle me libérait et me dominais en m'offrant mon jus de chatte et je lui répondis avec ferveur, enthousiaste, je la baisais sans réfléchir sur ses genoux pour la manger aussi ce qui se laissais faire mais inutile de tentée de la dominée elle résistait à chaque fois. A l'instant où mon cerveau rattrapait mon corps, je figeai, ahurie par ma fouge de nympho incontrôlée. Je le regardai timidement, craignant d'avoir enfreint les limitées. Par bonheur, elle s'esclaffa.

'' Évidement avoir une belle chatte remplie rien pour moi je serais folle de pas en profiter à te violer.

Quoique peu surprise, elle paraissait heureuse de mon ardeur. Ses mains me caressaient ma poitrine. Je posais délicatement ma tête sur son épaule, humant l'odeur de sa chatte.

'' J'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve érotique.

'' Tu as assez d'imagination perverse pour ça, me taquina-t-elle.

'' Bon sang ! Charlie ! Me rappelai-je soudain.

Avec la même spontanéité, je me relevai d'un bond fronçais sur la porte.

'' Il est parti il y a une heure m'annonçais Eliza. Après avoir rebranché les fils de ta batterie, et de sa limousine aussi. J'avoue être déçus de ton père proxénète. Cela seulement suffirait donc à t'empêcher de filer ? Moi je t'aurais au moins violée, ligotée, bâillonnée, fouettée et pris des photos de toi dans cet état pour les mettre sur internet avec ta webcam en incluant les bonnes scènes amateures de Tyler cela seulement suffirait donc à t'empêcher de filer ?

Je méditais en souriant à cette question sans bouger. Je mourrais d'envie de retourner vers elle, mais j'avais peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine.

'' D'habitude tu es plus vive que ça pour me violer, le matin, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle me tendit les bras en une invitation presque irrésistible.

'' Est-ce que je peux te lavée sous la douche comme tes sœurs le font chez toi.

'' Bien sûr je me sens particulièrement salle ce matin une fois que tu me jugeras propre à baiser, je t'attendrais dans ta chambre pour que toi tu sois propre à baiser.

Je sautillai jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle me suivie, me reconnaissant à peine, était une vraie salle pute. À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le visage dans le miroir était celui d'une autre- yeux trop brillant tâches rouge fiévreuses sur les joues. Après que Elizabeth aille rejoint sous la douche et que je l'ai lavée avec ma langue de partout surtout sa chatte. Elle me laissait terminer bon bain qu'aille savourer son jus et je me lavais comme habitude et je m'acharnais à démêler ma tignasse. Je m'aspergeais d'eau froide et m'appliquai à respirer normalement. Sans résultat notoire. C'était en courant à moitié nue que je regagnai ma chambre. Sa présence me fit l'effet d'un miracle. Ses bras tendus n'avaient pas bougé, et mon cœur se mit à battre follement.

'' Enfin là, murmura-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

Elle me berça un moment en silence, me massant la poitrine, puis je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était changée et que ses cheveux étaient lissés.

'' Tu as osé me quitter pour Janes ? L'accusai-je en effleurant le col de sa chemise propre.

'' Erreur sur la personne je tes quittée pour Alice a la place, Janes était disons occuper a vidée son frère en rituelle sexuelle que pour me coiffée les cheveux, je ne pouvais décemment pas garder les vêtements souiller de porno de ce nul Tyler d'hier, qu'auraient pensé les voisins ?

Je me mis à bouder, même si au fond je n'avais rien contre Alice bien sûr même si c'était une de mes violeuses nocturnes, c'est pour ça que c'était un peu jalouse d'elle aussi.

'' Tu étais dans la douche, je n'ai rien loupé. Tu avais déjà eu ton orgie nocturne avec moi, ajoute-t-elle avec malice et enquiquineuse. Il fallait bien que je matte Alice aussi elle avait besoin de leçon sexuelle. Elle raffole de tous les détails que je fais l'amour avec toi vu qu'elle n'est pas venue me rejoindre ici cette nuit.

'' Bon au moins ce n'est pas avec Janes, Qu'ai-je dit ? Tu aurais réveillé cette fois non ? Grondai-je.

'' Que tu aimerais bien que on fasse un porno professionnelle SM avec tous les Huas sauf Janes qui serais enfermer dans une cage. Et que tu m'aimais évidement et évidement aussi que je tu n'aurais jamais réveiller sinon tu aurais violé ma pauvre petite et innocente Alice dans tes vilaine griffe actrice porno nymphomane tu aurais perverti salpe.

Ses yeux dorés étaient très doux et moi était hilare de la blague.

'' Ce n'est pas un scoop du moins pour enfermer Janes dans une cage et Alice est loin être innocente a causé elle est une violeuse.

'' C'était plaisant à entendre quand même et c'est moi qui la manipuler elle a juste voulu regarder tes costumes de scène en te baisant au début.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule.

'' Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

'' Tu es ma vie sexuelle, désormais, répondit-t-elle tout simplement.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour l'instant. Nous nous balançâmes dans le rocking-chair jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit devenue plus vive.

''C'est l'heure de petit-déjeuner, finit-t-elle par décréter avec décontraction – pour me prouver, j'en suis certaine, qu'elle n'oubliait pas mes faiblesses humaines.

Je m'attrapai la gorge à deux mains en le contemplant avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle parut à la fois choquée mais elle éclatait de rire amusée.

'' Je blague, rigolai-je. Toi qui prétendais que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie sauf dans les pornos.

'' Justement était très drôle, répliquai-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, amusée. Tu me fais penser à Janes elle aussi me le fait le coup très souvent sauf elle me saute dessus pour me mordre elle.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'examiner attentivement ses iris, histoire de vérifier qu'elle me pardonnait. C'était le cas, apparemment elle était habituée à la blague de Janes, mais elle voulait pour me taquiner que je reformule ma phrase expresse

'' Faut-il que je reformule ? demanda-t-elle. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour les pures humaines.

Elle me jeta par-dessus son épaule de pierre, flambant nue gentiment, mais si vivement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Malgré mes protestations, elle me porta nue au rez-de-chaussée, et m'assit de force sur une chaise. La cuisine était claire, joyeuse, comme contaminée par mon humeur de nympho folâtrer avoir baisé.

'' Qu'y a-t-il à manger pour l'hybride en manque ?

Ma question la désarçonna, et son front marmoréen se plissa.

'' Euh... je ne sais pas. De quoi as-tu envie ?

'' Mm ta chatte...

'' Et à part ça.

'' Euh ton cul ligoté.

Je riais de la blague salace.

'' T'inquiète ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Observe un peu comment chasses les humains.

Sautant ses mes pieds. Je pris un bol de la boîte de céréales. Je sentis qu'elle me matait chacune de mes gestes tandis que je versais le lait et attrapais une cuiller. Je posais le tout sur la table puis m'interrompis.

'' Tu veux quelque chose autre que mon cul et ma chatte ? Demandai-je par politesse.

'' Mange, Bella ! Rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m'installai et attaquai mon repas tout en l'examinant. Il m'observait de près, ce qui m'embarrassa. Je déglutis et relançai la conversation, histoire de la distraire.

'' C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui ?

Elle médita soigneusement sa réponse.

'' Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille en porno professionnel au lieu de Tyler c'est mieux comme porno aujourd'hui non ? Janes serais contente de te voir et Alec aussi serais content de te baiser si Janes l'est-il sera content et ne sera pas trop violent avec toi.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

''Ça t'effraie, pourtant hier soir tu fantasmais de le faire et Alice la prédit aussi ?

Elle semblait l'espérer que je refuse le contact.

'' Oui, reconnus-je.

Impossible de nier, elle le lisait dans mes yeux de nympho apeuré.

'' Ne t'en fais pas, se moquais-t-elle, je te protégerais en te baisant devant eux.

'' Je n'ai pas peur de coucher avec toi ou même à la limite Janes vu que on la fait hier matin en préparation pendant même ou elle est supposée être plus dangereuse que toi. J'ai peur qu'ils... ne m'apprécient pas sexuellement. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes quelqu'un... comme moi... à la maison ? Savent-ils que je suis au courent ?

'' Oh pour les contrats porno, on ne peut rien leur cacher, lança-t-elle, sarcastique. Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que je te remmenai en repas de chasse sexuelle sauf Alice. C'étaient à six voix contre celle d'Alice. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées sauf les tiennes et Alice qui devine l'avenir.

'' Et Janes qui doit hurler à prendre son pied qu'elle me voudrait comme dîner de chasse quand elle baisse son frère comme une dingue en rituel de sorcière et de m'avoir volé ma culotte pour lui hier.

'' Tu es décidément très attentive ! Sauf que tu as réussi ton défi à la faire rire ce qui veut dire qu'elle va seulement te faire des blagues gentilles désormais.

'' On me l'a déjà dit. Alors, Alice m'a-t-elle vue rentrer ?

Son étrange réaction intrigante.

'' Quelque chose comme ça en imitant bien sûr sa pièce préférée de film d'horreur, marmonna-t-elle, gêné, en détournant les yeux. C'est bon ? Ajoute-t-elle, taquine. Franchement, ça n'a pas l'air comparé à ta chatte très appétissant.

'' Et bien, ça ne vaut pas la chatte de Janes volturi massacrée par un Grizzli en rut dans un costume d'ours.

Elle rougit, mais je l'ignorais. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'était dérobée lorsque j'avais mentionné Alice. Je me dépêchais à terminer mes céréales tout en m'interrogeant. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, Athéna statufié une fois encore, perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me gratifia de son sourire époustouflant.

'' Tu devais aussi me présenter à ton père, hasarda-t-elle.

'' Il te connaît déjà, lui rappelai-je.

'' Pas comme ta cliente sexuelle ?

'' Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

'' Aucune idée.

Mon expérience en la matière était des plus limitées. Nos que les règles usuelles s'appliquassent dans le cas présent.

'' Ce n'est pas nécessaire, repris-je. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que... Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu pour coucher avec nous. Mais tu auras aucune chance de coucher avec mon père il refuserait vu que sa risquerais de recommencer le jour de ma naissance.

'' Je ne joue pas et ne t'inquiète pas pour cela même lui il peut me baiser sans crainte.

'' Si tu le dis mais ne le tente quand même pas sinon maman serais jalouse et elle est disons plutôt sensible à la tromperie.

Repoussant les céréales sur le pourtour du bol, je me mordis les lèvres.

''Diras-tu à Charlie que je suis la fille avec lequel tu fais de la porno, oui ou non ? Insista-t-elle.

'' Car c'est ce que tu es ?

Je m'efforçais de balayer mes craintes à la seule perspective d'Elizabeth, de Charlie et du mot cliente sexuelle dans la même pièce.

'' J'admets que c'est une acception un peu large du mot cliente sexuelle.

'' J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça, avouai-je en fixant la table.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui donner les détails les plus sanglants. Mais il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi, ajoute-t-elle en me soulevant le menton d'un doigt froid par-dessus la table. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le chauffeur Swan prenne des mesures de coercition sexuelle à mon encontre.

— Seras-tu là ? Demandai-je, soudain inquiète. Seras-tu vraiment là ? Toujours ?

— Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi dans ton lit.

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi dans mon lit. Jamais !

Elle contourna la table et, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, me frôla la joue. Son expression était insondable.

— Ça t'embête ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me mater pendant très longtemps.

'' Tu as terminé ? Finit-t-elle par dire.

'' Oui ?

'' On y va alors ?

'' Mais il faut que je m'habille.

'' Bien quoi tu portes par les habits du roi ? Ceux qui sont trop idiot comme Tyler pour voir que tu es déjà habillée.

'' Haha bonne blague la nympho. Je mets quoi pour bien paraître.

'' Une serviette de bain autour de la taille comme jupe sera parfait et si j'aime la couleur ma sirène Alice te trouvera les souliers assortis pour baiser avec sa comtesse.

J'eus du mal à décider quoi porter tellement que je riais des blagues salaces de Elizabeth. À mon humble le avis, il n'existait sûrement pas de livres de bienséance sexuelle détaillant de comment se vêtir lorsque votre vampire de petite copine nymphomane tien à vous présenter à ses vampires de parents. Vampires- ça me faisait de bien d'oser penser ce mot. J'étais consciente de l'éviter constamment, exprès.

Au bout du compte, je mis ma seule jupe assez courte de taille ceintures kaki, décontractée, et le corsage double décollée bleu marine sur lequel elle m'avait un jour complimentées. Un rapide examen dans le miroir confirma que dompter mes cheveux était impossible, je les attachai en queue-de-cheval.

'' Ça y est, criai-je en dégringolant les marches, je suis à peu près décente.

Elle était couchée sur le pied de l'escalier pour regarder sous ma jupe et avais pas mis de sous vêtement. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu je lui rentrais totalement dedans la chatte sur sa bouche qu'elle lécher rapidement de plaisir.

'' Ha salle garce Elizabeth on part l'arrête.

'' Je te préparais physiquement à l'orgie hua ria-t-elle ravit du coup monté pour sa gâterie.

Elle me rattrapait dans ses bras à une distance impudente de sa bouche à ma chatte avant brusquement, m'attirer contre elle.

'' Encore une fois, j'ai raison et tu as tout faux, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu es trop décente vraiment trop. Aucune femme ne devait avoir le droit être aussi tentent, c'est injuste. Détache se décolleter très jolie au moins ou enlevé le mais tu peux garder la jupe pour un minimum de pudeur.

'' Comment sa trop tentante ? Tu veux que je me change.

'' Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle, en secouant la tête. Je tes dits que la serviette de bain autour de la taille allait bien et tu ne m'as pas écouté va te changer.

'' Tu es une grosse conne Elizabeth tu sais ça.

'' Je sais haha je tes eux, non mais tu es que trop tentent quand même.

Elle détachait de devant de mon décollé et mes vêtements sous mes bras, laissant en l'air mes seins.

'' Voilà la tu es parfaite pour venir baiser ma famille au grand complet mise à part mon père peut-être tu es parfaitement décent à présent.

'' Pourquoi même lui j'aimerais le baiser.

'' C'est au cas où tu tomberais enceinte d'une hybride et sa maman étriperais volontiers. C'est sa plus grande peur tu sais. C'est pour cela qui ne me prend pas le cul et non par la chatte même quand on se fait des orgies sexuelles de chasse.

'' Mais non Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il y pas de risque pour ça je te l'ai dit qu'il a aucune chance que ça arrive dit-je d'un ton sombre qu'elle ne remarquait pas vraiment.

Elle appuya délicatement ses lèvres glacées contre mon front, et la pièce se mit à tourner. L'arôme de son haleine me privait de tous mes moyens.

'' Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique pourquoi tu me tente sexuellement ?

Question de pure rhétorique. Ses doigts caressaient mon dos, sa respiration était plus hachée. Lentement sa bouche entrouverte effleura la mienne pour la deuxième fois en deux jours conscients

Alors je m'écroulai.

'' Bella ? S'écria-t-elle, inquiète, en me rattrapant.

'' Tu... m'as... fait... tomber... dans les pommes.

'' Mais comment faut-il que je me comporte ? S'exaspéra-t-elle. Hier quand je tes embrasés, tu as voulu carrément agresser sexuellement et aujourd'hui, tu t'évanouir comme si c'était une seringue.

J'eus un rire faible. Pris de vertige, je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

'' Apparemment, tu vas devoir revisser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines autres que sexuelle.

'' Ne te dénigre pas. Tu es trop habile, c'est ça le problème. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop habile.

'' Tu ne vas pas être malade, hein ?

'' Non. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois. Je crois juste que j'ai oublié de respirer.

'' Tu n'es pas en état de sortir baiser.

'' Je vais bien. De tout façon, ta famille va me prendre pour une nympho folle, alors quelle importance ?

Elle me contempla un moment.

'' J'ai un faible pour la manière dont la couleur de se chemiser détacher s'accorde à la peau de ta poitrine dénudée, lança-t-elle de façon inattendue.

Rougissant de plaisir, je détournai les yeux.

'' Écoute, je m'escrime à éviter de réfléchir à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Alors, pourrions-nous y allez, maintenant ? J'ai envie de baiser Janes. Rien que pour te rendre jalouse.

'' Tu t'angoisses non parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampire pervers fan des pornos de ta mère, mais parce que tu as peur que ces mêmes vampires pervers te rejettent, c'est ça ?

'' Exactement, ripostai-je en cachant ma surprise de l'avoir utilisé le mot avec tant de facilité.

'' Tu es incroyable, conclut-t-elle en secouant le menton.

A volant de ma camionnette, elle me conduisit en dehors de la ville, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle habitait. Nous franchîmes le pont qui enjambait la rivière calawah, empruntant la route qui serpentait vers le nord. Les maisons étaient de plus en plus rares et imposantes, puis elles disparurent complètement, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt embrumée. J'hésitai entre l'interroger et prendre mon mal en patience, lorsqu'il bifurqua soudain dans un chemin de terre. Aucun panneau n'indiquait son existence et il était à peine visible parmi les fougères. Les bois débordaient de part et d'autre, ne laissant deviner l'aller sinueuse que sur quelques mètres. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, les arbres s'éclaircirent, et nous débouchâmes sur une petite prairie – à moins qu'il ne s'agît d'une vaste pelouse. Pour autant, la pénombre mélancolique de la forêt persistait car six cèdres séculaires ombrageaient entièrement l'endroit de leurs ramures majestueuses. Les branches protectrices s'étendaient jusqu'aux murs de la maison qui s'élevait au milieu d'eux, rendant inutile le grand logis qui ceignait le premier étage.

J'ignore ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Certainement pas à ça. La villa était sans âge, élégante, sans doute centenaire. D'un blanc un peu fané comportant quatre niveaux rectangulaires et un sous-sol, elle avait la proportion harmonieuse. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient d'origine ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration. Il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue, hormis la mienne. J'entendais la rivière, caché par la forêt obscure.

'' Dis donc !

'' Elle te plaît ?

'' Elle... ne manque pas de charme, moi qui aurais cru à un château médiéval.

Elle riait de bon cœur.

'' Tu n'as pas vu le sous-sol ma chère la chambre de Janes et de moi.

S'esclaffant, elle tira sur ma queue-de-cheval.

'' Prête ?

'' Pas le moins du monde, tentai-je de plaisanter. Allons-y. Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge, et je me laissai les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge, et je me lissai les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

'' Tu es magnifique, me lança Elizabeth, sa serais mieux nue mais bon tu vas l'être je te le garanti d'ici 5 seconde après avoir rentrée dans la salle d'entrée.

Nous traversâmes l'ombre profond jusqu'au porche. J'étais tendue, et Elizabeth le savait ; son pouce traçait des cercles tendres sur le dos de ma main.

Elle me tint la porte.

L'intérieur se révéla encore plus surprenant, moins classique que l'extérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était très clair, très ouvert, immense. Il avait dû y avoir plusieurs pièces et un sous-sol qui descendais par un escalier coulissant, mais on avait abattu les murs pratiquent partout afin de crée un espace gigantesque. À l'arrière, la façade sud avait été entièrement remplacée par des vitres, e, au-delà des cèdres, la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière. Un colossal escalier à révolution dominait l'ouest de la salle et descendais dans un sous-sol. Les parois, les hauts plafonds à poutres apparentes, les planchers et les tapis moelleux couvraient toutes les palettes de blancs. À gauche, sur une estrade supportant un spectaculaire orgue de cathédrale, nous attendaient les parents d'Elizabeth. Et apparemment Elizabeth leur avais dit qu'il allait organisée un porn vampirique dont Annja était en sous-vêtement mais sa semblais pas du tout la dérangée et semblais même s'amuse de la surprise de Bella.

J'avais déjà rencontré le docteur Mei hua, naturellement. Ça ne m'empêcha pas cependant d'être une nouvelle fois frappée par sa jeunesse et son insolente vénusté surtout qu'il était lui aussi en sous-vêtement et je me souviens des paroles de mon père a se propos : Une chance que ton pas vu le docteur tu aurais envie de le violer sur le champ. A côté de lui se tenais celle qui devrait être Annja Balthory, la seul de la famille que je n'avais pas encore vue et elle ressemblait effectivement comme 2 goutte d'eau sa fille mais sans être asiatique comme son père.

Elle avait la même attraction sexuelle qu'elle et sa splendeur de la comtesse sanglante plus que les autres. Quelque chose dans son visage en forme de cœur et les douchez boucles rousses de ses cheveux me fit penser aux ingénues des films muets d'autrefois. Elle était mince, plus petite mais moins anguleuse que sa fille. Comme Elizabeth a dû leur annoncée il n'était pas habillé comme habitude vu qui voulais qu'ont organisée une orgie pour Bella, mais même leur sous-vêtement s'harmonisait avec la décoration intérieure. Malgré leur sourire accueillant et légèrement pervers, ils ne virent pas à ma rencontre. J'imagine qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'effrayer.

'' Mei, Maman, je vous présente mon nouveau jouet sexuel à moi et a Janes si elle est gentille, lança Elizabeth en se déshabillant nue et brisant le silence.

'' Sois la bienvenue, Bella, espère que ça ne te dérange pas que on aille organisée un contrat pour toi Elizabeth a dit que ça te ferait plaisir de baiser des professionnelles de la porno que des amateurs donc on a placer des webcams cachées partout pour pas que tu reçois des caméras sur la tête.

Il me tendit une main timide, et je m'approchai pour la serrer.

'' Ravie de vous revoir, en autre circonstance autre qu'a hôpital. Mr Hua.

'' Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Mei.

'' Entendu, répondit-je, en chantée.

Ma soudaine confiance en moi m'étonna, et je perçus aussi le soulagement Elizabeth. Se mêlant à nous, Annja me donna son tour une poignée de main. Sa prise froide et marmoréenne ne me surprit pas.

'' Heureux de te connaître bientôt en orgie, peut-être dit-elle, apparemment sincère mais hésitante de vouloir me baiser.

'' Ou sont ma petite Alice, rosie Et Hermet.

Au même instant, ces dernières surgirent en haut du vaste escalier.

'' Hé maîtresse Lizzie ! Le héla Alice, entièrement nue radieuse,

Elle fonçait sur elle en dévalement les marche, feu follet noir (cheveux) et blanc (peau nues) et l'embrassais passionnément et Bella voyais qui la chauffait, son parent parut inquiet de sa vivacité, mais son attitude de nympho me plaisait. Elle était si... naturelle.

Mais Alice semblait malicieuse aussi et se tenais comme si elle allait me sautée dessus en repas.

'' Oh maîtresse, maîtresse tu nous as emmené a dînée on peut la violer réveiller et on se la partage. Tu ne nous remmenas jamais personne pour jouer, oh grand maîtresse.

'' Arrière, Arrière, petite Alice, cette nympho m'appartient, tu ne dois pas la croquer, mais tu peux la violer seulement si elle est consentante à jouer à la poupée alors apprend à te contrôlée.

J'éclatais de rire vu Elizabeth avais fait une blague en récitant une parole du livre de Brian stocker Dracula.

'' Je rigole, grande sœur. Salut Bella tu te sacrifie pour le repas après acte espère.

Alice plongea en avant et m'embrassais bouche stupéfier et se mit à me chauffais aussi, ce qui eut le don de transformée en hébétude la réserve de Anna et de Mei. Moi aussi, j'étais étonnée, bien que contente qu'elle m'embrassait aussi et voulais me faire l'amour entièrement. En revanche, je fus ébranlée en sentant Elizabeth se raidir. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil – son expression était indéchiffrable.

'' Mm tu sens très bon, ajoute-t-elle à mon grand embarras, je ne l'avais pas remarqué autre en orgie sexuelle chez toi. Espère que tu n'en veux plus avoir drogué ton père.

'' Petite menteuse tu veux me respirer son odeur sur moi à chaque fois que je viens habillée ici pour me changer.

'' Ce n'est pas pareille sur toi c'est mélanger avec ton sang hybride mais la vraie sen meilleure que toi hybride puante.

Il y eut un bref silence gêné, provenant de Rosalie, pétrifiante et mortelle beauté, grande, la poitrine éclatante et nue, puis Emmett en costume d'esclave SM, je me détendis tout à coup, à l'aise en dépit du lieu où je me trouvais pour faire une orgie sexuelle filmé. Elizabeth suivit en direction de son frère et riais de son accoutrement ridiculement sexy.

'' Apparemment mes sirène Alice et Rosalie était en train habiller Emmett en poupée SM quand nous sommes arrivées.

'' Bonjour, Bella tu viens baiser avec nous ? Me salua-t-il en riant. Espère que tu es assez solide.

'' Tout doux, c'est moi qui décide qui couchera en premier avec elle en porno et ce n'est sûrement pas toi Hermet.

'' Mais Lizzie j'ai rien fait de mal à Bella comparé à un certain jumeau dont tu as largué ton ex.

'' Je sais mais comme tu es le mari de mon Alice et de ma rosie ce n'est pas bien de les tromper avec ma propre copine sexuelle.

Hermet riait de la blague en disant : tu gagnes un point comtesse.

'' Salut Hermet. Je serais enchanté de baiser avec toi le moment venue si Alice le permet. Dis-je poliment.

Et ou était donc cette peste de Janes et son frère Alec me demandais-je ensuite.

'' JANES HUA VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE hurlais Elizabeth qui me fait sursauter.

'' JE SUIS OCCUPÉE A MES RITUEL GROSSE VACHE BALTHORY. Résonnais une voix moqueuse a étage.

'' Elle fait quoi ? Elle baise encore Alec en rituel satanique.

'' Apparemment oui elle tente de contrôler le démon Alec pour pas qui viole directement Bella en repas en fessant un pacte avec Satan.

'' ALEC SI TU EST GENTIL, TU POURRAS LA BAISER AVEC TA SŒUR, MAIS PAS DE BRUTALITÉS GROS PERVERS SINON JE VAIS L'INVITE DOCTEUR KATE POUR TE MATÉE ET TU DEVRAS LUI PAYER EN NATURE LE SURPLUS ÉLECTRICITÉ DE LA VILLA. Hurlais Elizabeth en Transylvanie.

'' D'accord on arrive maîtresse dit son jumeau hilare a étage.

Les deux jumeaux démoniaques apparurent et Janes surpris sautais sur Bella pour lui arracher ses vêtements mais Elizabeth la repoussait.

'' Désolé je voulais juste lui enlever ses vêtements pour notre porno de famille.

'' Tu lui demande avant petite garce, la politesse avant tout.

'' oh Désolé, Bienvenue en enfer Bitch, Puise vous débarrassée de vos vêtements et pour vous mettre dans un incinérateur, milady Bella piqueuse de femme.

Bella reculait surprise et se fit dévêtir par Janes qui imitais mélange d'une Servante anglaise possédée par Freddy Kreuger en fille et Bella retrouvais à moitié nue restais juste sa jupe ceinture.

'' Bonne fille Janes et ta blague est vraiment nul a chié si tu veux Bella aujourd'hui tu ferais mieux de changée d'attitude jeune fille.

'' Désolé Lizzie de tout manière l'incinérateur a humain est en panne on ne pourra donc pas faire cuire la tueuse de poisson Bella pour le dîner avec la panure a poisson hi hihihi.

'' Bon on peut la baiser maintenant ? Demandais Alec qui frappais sa sœur pour la calmée. Tu ne m'invite jamais à la faire quand elle dort.

'' A cause pour une très bonne raison que tu ne contrôle pas ta force gros pédophile profite pour la matée pour débuter au moins. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien à cause tu subirais la même chose que celui qui a osée toucher à ma création.

'' oh du calme Lizzie j'ai fait qu'obéir à Janes moi je lui n'ai pas vraiment fait de mal à ton jouet on voulait juste baiser avec elle et la mettre en drapeau au lycée flambant nue dit-t-il déçus et distant.

'' Merci Alec de te calmée face à notre invitée intervenais Annja. Nous sommes enchantées que tu sois venue.

Elle était chaleureuse et avais un accent de Transylvanie très jolie et je compris qu'elle me trouvait courageuse d'accepter une orgie avec tout sa famille. Je m'aperçus que Rosalie se tenais loin proche Hermet et d'Alice, et me rappelais les dénégations par trop innocente qu'Elizabeth lors que je lui avais demandé si ses frères et sœurs ne m'aimerais pas sexuellement. Mei me tira de mes réflexions. Il contemplait Elizabeth de manière éloquente et intense. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice et Elizabeth hocher une fois la tête en disant : Si elle vient avec lui on le décapite au sous-sol.

Janes m'invitais a tentée de me détournée vers l'orgue de cathédrale. Apparemment son envie de me saluer en blague d'incinérateur lui était passée à présent.

'' Désolé pour les mauvaises blagues ce n'était pas contre toi mais pour taquiner Elizabeth à cause que je déteste qu'elle interrompe mes rituelle sexuelle avec mon frère jumeau a causé qui a bien voulu pour me consoler se faire passer pour mon nouveau copain au lycée vu que la grosse vache ma larguée.

'' Oui ne t'en fait pas je sais que tu adore taquiner ta créatrice et il était aussi drôle mais dit le pas à ta créatrice. Quels beaux orgues.

J'avais eu, enfant, le rêve grâce au porno d'acheter un de ces instrument à ma mère, si je gagnais un jour au loto. Elle n'était pas très douée, ne jouait que pour elle-même sur notre piano droit d'occasion, mais j'adorais ces instants.

Heureuse et concentrée elle me donnait l'impression d'être une personne nouvelle et mystérieuse, quelqu'un d'autre que le personnage de mère qui je tenais pour acquis. Bien sûr, elle m'avait inscrite à des leçons. Comme la plupart des enfants de la strippe en baisant le prof, je m'étais plainte par contre jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'autorise à abandonner.

Janes remarquais mon intérêt.

'' Tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle.

'' Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à toi Janes.

'' Non, dit-elle en riant. Elizabeth ne t'a pas dit qu'elle était friande d'opéra et ne me laisse en jouer que quand je suis particulièrement gentille.

'' Si un peu, je crois hier soir qu'elle a fait une allusion affirmai-je en fusillant l'intéressée des yeux. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en doutée, j'imagine.

Janes parut décontenancé que je ne sois que récemment au courant.

'' Elizabeth réussi tout ce qu'elle entreprend, non ? Expliquai-je.

Alec ricana, et Annja et Janes dévisagea sa fille adoptive d'un air de reproche.

'' J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné, le morigéna-t-elle, ce n'est pas très digne de toi jeune fille.

'' Ah juste un peu, mais je ne savais pas que Bella aimait les pianos, je croyais qu'elle aimait mieux la porno.

Elle s'esclaffa sans retenue, et sa mère s'adoucit, presque complice, fière. Et moi-même je riais du jeu de mot.

'' En réalité, elle a été trop occupée à la baiser que de violer la nuit avec Alice et Janes inclus pour me parler de ses opéras.

'' Eh bien, joue donc pour Bella, Elizabeth, l'encouragea Janes, pendant que tu joues moi et Alec on va se tapée Bella d'accord.

'' Pas de mauvais coup Janes.

'' J'ai été sage en orgie dans la prairie non ? Dit-t-elle peinée mais malicieuse.

'' Je croyais que fanfaronner était mal élevé.

'' J'aimerais t'écouter pendant que je baise ta sœur et Alec. J'aime entendre la musique quand je baise en orgie a plusieurs.

'' D'accord affaire conclue, Alec tu te contrôle bien.

'' Bien sûr, et si je déborde un peu trop enthousiasme Janes aura juste à me paralysée pour que je ressemble à une poupée sexuelle masculins.

'' Alors si je dois jouer je dois porter le costume porno pour excitée Bella à l'orgue.

Elle disparut au sous-sol et entendit un bruit métallique tomber et remontée qui me fait pousser un cri comme si était une larme géante qui tombais sur Elizabeth me fit peur en étant habiller en Fantôme d'opéra en réapparaissant masquée comme Erik Lancaster. Je compris alors de quel opéra son ancien mari humain jouait quand elle disait le fantôme principal même si je m'en doutais un peu.

'' Ah je connais cet opéra j'ai déjà fait un porno lesbien sur ce thème. Je jouais Meg. Mais était une comédie musicale mais on était doublée par de vrai chanteur d'opéra.

'' Sa tombe bien, c'est mon porno musical préférée. Et Bella, garde la queue de Alec au-dessous de ton visage surtout.

Elle se mit à l'orgue et se mit à jouer le thème du fantôme d'opéra. Pendant que je me penchais vers Alec et je me suis mis à faire une fellation, il semblait finalement très content que le lui taille finalement une pipe. Et Janes avais la tête sous ma jupe pour me manger la chatte. Je voyais la grande différence expérience entre Alec et Janes que tous mes clients humains que j'ai eus, et que Elizabeth jouais de l'orgue le fantôme m'électrisais comme si était vraiment dans un véritable opéra. Janes me fessais jouir tout en fessant jouir en pleine bouche la semence puissante de son frère. J'en béer d'affamée. Derrière moi, de petits rires accueillirent ma réaction sexuelle. Sans ne s'arrête ni donner l'effort d'un quelconque effort, Elizabeth me lança un clin d'œil masquée.

'' Alors tu aimes baiser des jumeaux en dirais Bella.

'' Ses super, j'ignorais que tu connaissais si bien l'orgue.

'' Normal quand on se tape l'acteur principal qui fessais le fantôme, comme prof de musique dit-t-elle en riant tristement. Je vais jouer la préférée de ma mère, du même opéra.

Elle se mit à jouer un air plus doux et Bella frissonnais de plaisir que donnais les jumeaux et la musique vu c'était Ange de musique.

Fermant les yeux, je secouais la tête.

'' Qu'il a-t-il ne nous somme pas performante demandais Janes.

'' À côté de vous tous, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement insignifiante sauf pour vous baiser.

La musique repentit encore et se transforma en mélodie encore plus douce. À ma grande surprise, je reconnus, derrière la perfusion des notes de l'orgue, le thème de la berceuse qu'elle m'avait chantée.

'' Celle-là c'est toi qui me l'as inspirée, elle ressemble assez à Angel of music.

La composition devint infiniment tendre. J'étais mouette de stupeur sous les coups de butoir et satisfaite sexuellement d'Alec il se retirait de mon cul.

'' Merci Alec.

'' Suis pas satisfait, mais bon je crois que tu ne survivrais pas si tu entendrais que je le suis plaisantais-il en riant.

'' Effectivement alors dégage vieux pédophile rétorquais sa sœur en riant.

'' Et toi aussi Janes c'est mon tour dit Annja.

'' Mais maman tu veux jamais baiser d'habitude depuis que ce gros con de roumain ta...

'' Allez cette fois je le veux sinon je te mets au cachot pendant toute la journée

Janes se retirais avec regret et Annja avec un sourire moqueur embrasse Bella qui fut surpris de sa mère qu'elle voulait aussi se faire la copine de sa fille.

'' En dirais que ma mère t'aime bien finalement, elle te fait l'amour, chose qui est très rare, ma petite nympho d'amour dit Elizabeth. Elle ne fait jamais sa tu es un des rare invitée humaine a se tapée ma mère.

Me laissais faire par sa mère sous le regard perverse de Elizabeth qui semblais ne pas du tout crainte de danger de la part de Annja pour elle, elle savait très bien se contrôler contrairement aux autres, une heure de jouissance sur elle et me remerciais à m'embrassant.

'' Rosalie ne vient pas me sautée elle doit en avoir envie non ? Dit Bella en matant Elizabeth jouais.

'' Eux peut-être soupirais. Restent Alice et Rosalie et Emmett...

Elle se renfrogna.

'' Ne t'occupe pas de Rosalie, mais tu peux te faire Alice et son mari aussi... elle s'y fera.

'' Même son mari ? Sa serais de la folie non ? Persistai-je, sceptique.

'' Oh, il pense que je suis folle, mais tu ne lui poses aucun problème. Et elle essaye à deux de résonner sexuellement Rosalie.

'' Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie tant que je sois une prostituée ? Demandai-je bien que je ne fusse pas certaine d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse Elizabeth.

'' Rosalie n'a aucune ennuie que tu sois prostituée, vu qu'elle en était une car elle était humaine, mais c'est elle qui a le plus de difficultés à.… vivre notre condition de bannis a cause son ancienne servante qui s'appelle Renata lui manque, Elle est bizarre depuis sa transformation et ses manière sexuelle sont très dérangeante pour eux qui le pratique pas mais si on la pratique par contre elle est très gentille avec eux mais ne l'est pas quand on le pratique pas. Soupira-t-elle. Elle a aussi dû mal à accepter qu'une étrangère prostituée qui n'a pas les mêmes goûts bizarres qu'elles sachent la vérité. Et puis, elle est un peu jalouse.

'' De moi ? Comme Janes était envers moi au début.

'' Un peu mais contrairement à Janes elle ne te bousculera pas si ni ne fera de toi un drapeau humain si on aurait un pôle a drapeau. Je lui n'ordonnerai pas de le faire elle m'obéir mieux que Janes. Mais c'est surtout que tu es humaine qui ne pratique pas le même style de porno alors elle est jalouse. Et elle regrette que ce ne soit pas également son cas.

'' Pourtant tu as laissé Alec et Janes me faire l'amour. Et il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'eux.

'' C'est de ma faute et surtout celle de Janes. Je t'avais expliquée que on a eu du mal à le sortir des volturi canadien c'est qui est le plus récent d'entre nous. Je l'ai averti de garder ses distances sexuelles, dans son propre intérêt de gardée ses couilles intactes.

Précision qui m'arracha un frisson.

'' Annja et Mei ? Poursuivis-je rapidement pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

'' Ils se réjouissent pour moi mais Mei a trop peur de te mettre enceinte et de trahis sa femme. D'ailleurs, Annja se moquerait comme d'une guinée que tu aies un troisième sein ou les pieds palmés. Et d'ailleurs la preuve que si tu aurais dérange-t-elle n'aurait jamais couché avec toi en renvoyant Janes de la sorte. Son accident qui la répugne à faire l'amour autre qu'avec son mari Mei si elle a pas son autorisation, a été causé par un vampire roumain que Mei et moi ont le déteste mais je sais aussi que depuis il a un peu changer ses comportements depuis qui est créé une compagne pour lui mais Annja ne veut rien savoir de lui pardonner ses trahisons ni entendre parler de nommer son nom. Elle s'est tellement inquiétée quand j'ai largué Janes officiellement, craignant qu'un élément essentiel ait manqué à mon accomplissement de jeune dames hybride ou que je tente de retourner faire la guerre contre les volturi ce qui aurais probablement causée ma mort pure et simple, par Mei... elle nage en plein bonheur. Chaque fois que je te viole, elle s'étrangle de joie.

'' Alice m'a semblé très... enthousiasme.

'' Elle a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses, elle est notre deuxième dramaturge de la famille, elle adore les romans érotiques et gotiques. Vu qu'elle est notre hugh Hafner privée. Comme la, elle imitait une des filles de Dracula pour rire et te faire peur en blague, vu qu'elle sait que tu les as comparés souvent aux sirènes de Dracula vu que je tes avouer que comme elle, on venait te violer durent la nuit et même Rosalie aussi et sa l'amuse beaucoup elle est la moins dangereuse de la famille quand on ne résiste pas à ses jeux actrice du moins, le seul temps où elle est vraiment dangereuse c'est en duel de vampire contre Dimitri. Susurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'espace d'un instant, nous nous comprîmes parfaitement sans avoir besoin de passer par les mots. Lui sentir que je devinais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose ; moi, qui se sacrifiait à faire un porno pour sa famille au complet ou presque, en tout cas pas au complet pour le moment.

'' Alors qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Mei, tout à heures tu parlais de décapitation s'il approchait, demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

'' Oh, tu as aussi remarqué ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me contempla pensivement avant de répondre.

'' Il voulait n'annoncer des nouvelles assez mauvaises, et il ignorait si j'avais ou non envie de les partager avec toi.

'' Que se passe-t-il ?

'' Rien de très inquiétant pour le moment. Alice a juste vu la prochaine arrivée de visiteur. Ils savent très bien que nous sommes ici ce qui me plaît moins c'est que ce sont des volturi.

Je criais de peur :

'' Dimitri c'est ça.

'' Non pas lui, même si un des deux était effectivement la quand il t'a agressée à port Angeles, Je crois que c'est Félix et la sœur de Aro Dynes qui a pris sa place du violeur de frère de Janes qui veillent venir parler en paix avec Mei hua pour tenter de s'excuser envers Janes. Mais surtout Dynes ne me supporte pas en peinture mais tolère bien sûr Janes et Alec vu que ce sont des anciens volturi mais Elle me déteste en mourir et veut toujours ma tête pour ce que je lui ai fait, mais elle aime bien Annja et parfois ma fille Janes aussi vu qu'elle était amies sexuelles autrefois. Habituellement elle ne me cherche pas trop de trouble. Elle veut sûrement s'excuse de l'agression non commandée de Dimitri et Félix contre Janes et que tu as participé malgré toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que si elle invite Dimitri il sera décapité ainsi que Félix vu que c'est lui qui a torturé ma fille devant toi.

'' Je ne la connais pas tu m'as pas parler beaucoup d'elle.

'' Vaguement, tu te souviens de cette fille qui vie à Seattle qui est avec les volturi et qui exporte leur survenance, et qui fait la pute le nuit pour les attirée comme repas et bien c'est elle que je te parlais et que Dimitri voulait te ramener à elle comme repas quand ils t'ont agressée.

'' Elle... elle est comme vous.

'' Oui... et non ils ne sont pas comme nous. Pour ce qui concerne leurs habitudes de chasse, s'entend. Ils ne viendront même pas en ville, avec un peu de chance, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sans surveillance durent une tentative de push des volturi, si c'est bien leur intention évidement.

Je frémis, secouée.

'' Enfin une réaction rationnelle et non sexuelle, murmura Elizabeth. Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie.

Je ne relevai pas, préférant laisser mes yeux nympho vagabonder à travers la grande pièce. Suivant mon regard, elle finissait de jouer avant de venir de me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras, elle ajouta, quelque pu blaser :

'' Pas à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ? Tu veux-tu visite le sous-sol.

'' Ta chambre et à celle de Janes.

'' Oui bien sûr mais à mon avis évite de te blessée. Habituellement je te laisserais pas rentrée seul mais avec moi il n'y a pas trop de risque. Ici j'aime bien mieux baiser dans ma chambre médiévale que dans le salon dit-t-elle coquine.

Elle m'emmenait vers l'escalier venant au sous-sol qui était plus sombres et plus obscure et semblais fait entièrement de pierre, j'ouvrais la porte mais Elizabeth me fit reculer aussitôt et sous mon regard horrifier je tombais dans ses bras quand je vais une énorme guillotine tombée l'entrée de leur chambre.

'' Tu es MALADE BALTH tu a piéger ta chambre commune avec une guillotine comme système d'alarme.

Elizabeth en riant : je suis la comtesse sanglante après tout.

Elle la souleva et bloquais le mécanisme avec un loquet pour laisser passer Bella.

'' Après vous miss Swan. Dit-t-elle d'un ton Transylvanie et Bella timidement entrais et voyais tout l'équipement sexuelle de tous les pires films porno SM qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler, des cages piloris avais des crochets qui force à ouvrir la bouche de force, des cages anciennes, des chaînes, des menottes, des machines sexuelles médiéval. Et tout au fond sur une estrade, il y avait une dame de fer ouvert.

'' Ceci la chambre a couché de Janes dit-t-elle en riant. Moi je suis a cotée.

Je me sentais faiblir, surtout en voyant la dame de fer et ses pointes qui lui fessais pensée a des aiguilles géantes, mais Elizabeth me rattrapait et l'emmenais dans une pièce annexe ou qu'était une luxurieuse chambre avec un lit immense et semblais luxurieuse. Bella se repris mais jetais un coup d'œil derrière elle en frissonnant.

'' Pourquoi Janes a une chambre a couchée digne d'un donjon Transylvanie de Dracula.

'' A causé qu'elle aime la torture ce qui représente bien ses goûts de massacre comme les vampires roumain.

'' Alors a par ce sous-sol, le reste te plaît.

'' Mais cet tellement à la fois lumineux et obscure... tellement ouvert et fermée m'émerveillai-je insoucieuse de ses sarcasmes.

'' C'est un endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher sexuellement, admit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je ne plus lui résister longtemps je la pousse et elle se laissait faire et je lui saute dessus mais je la rate et je tombais sur le lit et elle me plaquait avec un avec un baiser langoureux avec la langue.

'' vilaine fille ne me domine pas la comtesse sanglante sinon tu vas me supplier à te baiser à mort.

'' Je sais j'aime être une vilaine fille avec toi comtesse. Dit Eliza appelle Alice je voudrais lui faire l'amour aussi et son mari aussi si tu veux, c'est quoi sa formule pour la faire venir. Je ne crois que ça un lien avec des vêtements hentai.

'' D'accord à tes risque et plaisir alors. Alice tu viens jouer à la poupée avec moi. Hurlait-elle.

Alice apparut surexcitée comme une vraie gamine diabolique.

'' Qui doit se faire habiller par mes soins professionnels.

'' Bella adore faire de la porno costumée à chaque Halloween, mais n'avais pas le budget de star pornographique pour en avoir des beau costume comparer a ici, dit Elizabeth en riant.

'' Oui mais je...

Alice était surprise et heureuse et elle disparut dans un placard et en sortit comme une petite fille de gamine une valise énorme de costume sexuelle.

'' Voyons vois, un corset de cuir laissant sortir sa poitrine, oui parfait ça.

'' Attend Alice je peux choisir si vous plait.

Elizabeth lui bloquait la bouche et Alice demandais comme si elle ne m'avait rien entendu.

'' Elle a dit quoi ?

'' Elle dit de te laisser choisir tout ce que tu veux.

'' Ho merci Bella.

Elle dit à son oreille.

'' Tu as dit que tu voulais baiser vraiment ma petite servante Alice c'est comme ça qu'elle se contrôle en jouant à la poupée sexuelle et les poupées sexuelle ne parle pas il supplie de se faire baiser.

Alice et Elizabeth sortit un baillons et le mettais dans la bouche de Bella et elle se laissait Alice se mit sur la chatte pour l'admirée.

1 mètre 50 elle doit être très serrée le corset.

'' En fait pas trop quand même elle a besoin de respirée contrairement à nous.

'' Oui, Oui maîtresse.

Elle forçait à Bella se débattant et pouvant pas parler a enfilée le corset qui montrait ses seins à nue.

'' Elle te va comme un gant tu ne trouves pas Lizzie.

'' Parfaitement Alice chérie.

Alice écartait les jambes de Bella doucement et sa chatte mouillais.

'' Mm sa chatte a besoin être serrée elle mouille beaucoup trop, voyons voir... oh oui un joli string qui lui sert le clito sera parfaite.

Elle sortait un string a corde et Bella tentais de fuir mais les deux filles l'attrapaient et l'enfilais son string trop serrer qu'elle hurlait de plaisir monstre devant les mines sadique d'Alice qui s'amusait comme une petite folle.

'' Finalement ce ne va pas la strige non sa la fait fuir ? dit Elizabeth. Un sous vêtement big Kanha avant le string

'' À ton avis tu as raison. Ah oui je sais il lui fraudait un bon gros sous vêtement sexuelle.

Alice fouillait dans sa valise en sort un caleçon membre vibrateur nomme big kana. Enlevais le string inutile, et Elizabeth m'enfonçais le gode à la grande douleur sexuelle de Bella qui vie le monstre s'enfonce en elle comme nouveau petit culottes et Elizabeth le collais a tapé a collée sur sa chatte tellement crues que je hurlais de douleur.

'' Ce qui est fun avec ce caleçon vibrateur c'est qu'ils sont un contrôleur sans fille. Un petit- décharge Bella.

'' Non. Piétée. N'allume pas ça. Elizabeth Dit-je bâillonnée.

'' T'a entendu Alice tu peu traduire.

'' Elle a dit Oui pitiés allume au maximum par pitié Elizabeth

Elle prit la télécommande et la vibration fit hurler Bella qui tombais la poitrine sur le lit sa chatte vibrante de plaisir sexuelle la rendant folle d'envie sexuelle.

Alice se mit derrière Bella et lui caressais les fesses.

Mm son cul semble s'ennuyer tout seul, une chance qui a la version annale du gode pour elle je suis génial de pensée a acheté le kit de culotte en double.

'' Évidement Alice tu es toujours si prévoyante pour une voyante.

Elle sortit une autre culotte gode déjà allumée par une autre télécommande et me l'enfonçais dans le cul et Bella hurlais de plaisir double.

'' Elle aime sa ta poupée Bella, j'en suis proche jalouse qu'elle aille pas choisie comme productrice porno dit Alice moqueuse.

'' Normal elle est une célèbre figurante de film porno SM retoquait ma comtesse. Et je suis meilleure baiseuse que toi comme productrice de film.

Alice enfonçait le gode finalement au grand complet et m'enfilais le deuxième caleçon

'' Voila sa devrais retenir tout ça à présent elle pourra plus fuir et on peut lui remettre le string à présent par-dessus.

Elle sortit un série vêtement sexuelle de cuir et l'enfilais sur moi. Elle m'habillait vraiment comme une habilleuse de porno professionnelle.

'' Voila c'est parfait comme ça.

'' Bien d'accord avec toi Alice. Tu es parfaite comme pornographe professionnelle.

Alice était une pornographe professionnelle c'est pour ça qu'elle adore habiller en baissant les gens elle était comme le créateur de play-boy mais en fille.

« Allez sourire Bella tu es la reine de l'orgie Hua aujourd'hui. » dit Alice sortant un appareille photo pour la photographie costumée comme un photographe professionnelle.

Elle prit de centaine de photo de moi dans toutes les positions sexuelles faisable, mais je réussi à me déballonnée par contre.

'' Si je vois ses photos sur le net je te jure que tu vas payer cher Alice Hua.

Alice comme une gamine applaudissait et m'embrassais.

'' Oh mais qu'elle bonne idée de me payer en nature, Mais quelle bonne idée je vais les mettre tout de suite à Hermet et l'envoyée a tout tes amis du lycée et à nos professeurs aussi surtout celui qui enseigne les math et en faire plein d'afficher aussi dans tout le lycée. Merci Bella.

'' NOON PAS SA PITIÉS ALICE

Elizabeth rigolait bien de ma situation.

'' Regarde là elle te supplie de le faire, n'oublie pas de l'envoyée les double des affiches à Tyler surtout.

'' ELIZABETH SALOPE JE VAIS TE TRUCIDÉE hurlais-je humilier et furieuse.

Alice et Elizabeth augmentais la dose pour me punir de menacée de trucide.

'' AAAAAH NOON arrêté sa.

'' Ah oui allumer les plus fort, vitesse maximal Alice.

Elle appuyait et je me pliais en deux sous leur regard amusée et perverse.

'' Alors Bella sa te plais de jouer à la poupée avec Alice.

'' Non salope ah.

'' Allez avouer que tu adore jouer avec Alice en fessant sa poupée

'' OUIIIII J'ADORE JOUER AVEC ALICE ET TOI EN FESSANT VOTRE POUPÉE SEXUELLE

Je jouissais ses les membres enfoncés et je m'écoulais épuisement de plaisir et les deux garces s'amusait à appuyais sur leur maudite contrôle à distance en une compétition de celle qui appuie le plus vite et qui augmentais les vitesses a tout bout de champs.

Elizabeth sautait sur Alice et tous les deux ravis de baiser donnais des coups de butoir en appuyant sur le bouton me fessant hurler de plaisir.

'' Ah, ah oui Alice c'est bon j'aime baiser en l'entendant hurler ça me fait penser au moyen Age avec mes servantes.

Alice sous le plaisir de baiser devant moi qui hurlais de plaisir en restant le doigt appuyé sur le bouton anal et Elizabeth appuyais sur le sien pour ma chatte et on hurlait tous en même temps. Sauf le bouton restais coincée sur mode vibration maximum sur les deux commandes en même temps

'' Oups je crois que on a abusée de la commande, bof pas grave on va rhabiller notre jouet avec sa les gode allumée.

'' SALLE PUTE ENLEVER MOI SA EN PEU PLUS.

'' Du calme Bella, quand les batteries auront plus de jus ça va arrêter. Combien de temps dur les batteries d'un big Kanha ?

'' En gro mois dit Alice sérieusement.

'' C'est parfait alors. On a attendu un bon 6 mois Bella et tu pourras les enlever.

'' SALLE PUTE ENLEVER MOI SA TOUT DE SUITE.

'' Rabat-joie dit Alice en boudant on lui fait l'amour en lui fournissant de joli vêtement pour le lycée et elle est si méchante avec nous. Vient Elizabeth elle a besoin d'être seul je crois les autre voudrons faire des scène avec toi au salon.

Elizabeth fit comme si elle était boudeuse contre moi.

'' Bien d'accord, rosie tu peux veiller sur elle s.v.p.

Rosie arrivait suivie de la guillotine et vie en souriant froidement l'était sexuelle de Bella,

'' En dirais que vous vous amusez bien, elle est parfaitement préparée pour moi.

'' Bien sûr mais sois quand même gentille avec elle et ne fait pas comme avec Janes ou anciennement ta coiffeuse privée.

'' Bien sûr Lizzie dit Rosalie nue et je sautais dessus pendant que Elizabeth allait batifoler à l'étage pour baiser les autres membres de sa famille devant les caméra.

Rosalie par contre se contrôlais et me les enlevais et je hurlais de plaisir et elle en recevait sur elle et sa semblais lui plaire elle se collait les cheveux en les frottant sur mon jus de chatte comme si était son shampoing pour les cheveux. Une fane de douche blanche. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Elizabeth la traitais de prostituée bizarre vu que je n'avais jamais fait sa et ma mère non plus vue que on détestait ce gère de porno gore dont était friande les allemands.

'' Merci pour la douche Isabella, c'est mon petit plaisir allemand bizarre pour excitée les garçons j'adore me lavée ses cheveux et le corps aussi sous les jets de femmes fontaine qui me jouissent dessus et pour les garçons c'est mon gel coiffant quand je dois allez au lycée.

'' Tu... tu ne les mange pas. Comme Elizabeth ou Janes.

'' Non... je préfère les douches de semence. Pas toi ? Demandais d'elle curieusement envieuse.

'' Pas trop non. Je n'y suis pas habituée vu que Ma mère et moi nous n'en fessons pas de porno allemand.

Elle eut un sourire sauvage.

'' oh Dommage très dommage... sa aurais été bien avoir les mêmes points communs sexuelle avec moi alors je ne vais pas pouvoir t'apprécier en orgie vu que je le fais en permanence de la porno allemande et si jamais tu rendre dans ma chambre tu vas subir cela en permanence consciente ou plutôt inconsciente ici 5 minute exposition de ma chambre sauf en cas urgence.

J'étais insultée par cette parole Rosalie est proche aussi pire garce de Lauren au lycée.

« Autrement dis-tu n'aime pas baiser ceux qui ne le font pas de la porno allemande et que si on rentre dans ta chambre tu drogue tes victimes pour en faire peu importe s'ils le veulent ou pas. Et c'est pour ça que Tu ne m'aime vraiment pas vrai à cause que je n'aime pas les douches blanches en porno allemand.

'' Non je n'aime pas les autres pornos que les autres font qui le font sauf ceux allemande mais je ne vais pas te tuer pour ça Isabella, je ne suis pas une tueuse comme Janes. Dit-t-elle froidement. Pour moi tu es qu'un simple jouet jetable. Je ne baise avec toi que pour le cul et non le sentiment et je me force en plus a causé je te fais l'amour que à contrecœur vu que tu déteste mon style de Pornographie que j'ai été élever là-dedans en Allemagne.

'' En qu'elle année ?

'' Je ne te le dirais pas… vu que tu fais pas de porno allemand.

'' Espèce de gros vipère de Nazie.

Je m'aperçus que Rosalie était une vrai Biche vipère et une vraie garce à mon encontre c'est comme 100 fois pire que Lauren au lycée.  
Finalement Elizabeth avais raison c'était vraiment elle la Veronica des hua. Surtout qu'elle refusait de m'appeler mon nom Bella et parlais comme une réalisatrice de pornographie nazi allemande qui sont considérée brutale et humiliante. Elle me collait à contrecœur mais elle m'embrassait froidement avec violence dans le geste et non par plaisir et elle non plus ne se laissait pas dominer ce qui me frustrais a causé avais envie de la frapper cette salle nazie pour ces paroles blessante.

Elizabeth revenait deux heure plus tard et me matais et Rosalie se dégageais pour lui laisser la place.

'' Alors Bella tu es satisfaite on a tous les scènes qui nous faut pour ton porno professionnelle, oh Rosalie Alice sera furieuse tu lui as enlevé les gode et ruinée notre beau costume de poupée, vilaine fille va te punir dans la dame de fer sinon tu n'auras pas de gel de bain pour cette nuit.

Rosalie lui souriait tendrement et obéissais à la comtesse en y enfermant et Elizabeth aidais a relevée Bella encore engourdie par les gode vibrateur.

'' Désolé, elle ta pas trop amochée en porno allemande en dirais.

'' Non mais elle me déteste royalement a causé je ne suis pas fan des douches blanche ni des pornos allemands et je déteste vraiment ta chambre Elizabeth.

Elizabeth voyait que c'était furieuse d'être fait torturée par elle et Alice et très fâchée du mauvais caractère de Rosie.

'' C'est de ta faute si tu as eu ce que tu voulais même plus vu que rosalie a fini par accepter certes à contrecœur de faire une passe sur ses goûts à elle, Alice joue sexuellement toujours comme ça Bella. Elle déteste que les autres refuse ses idée d'habillement. Et Rosie déteste tout le monde qui ne pratique pas les douches blanches ou les pornos allemands. Mais pour Alice par contre ; C'est sa formule pour l'appeler à baiser sans te faire du mal, bon c'est vrai j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré à cause était excitée de jouer avec elle, mais tu étais superbe dans ce costume, je vais demander à Alice de te refaire exclusivement tout ta garde-robe sans aucun sous tu auras juste à nous donner ton corps.

'' PAS DE TRUC SADOMASOCHISTE TU VEUX ME FAIRE VIRÉE DU LYCÉE AU QUOI ?

'' Bien quoi ? Tu es génial comme ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

'' Après ce que j'ai vécu j'ai du mal à le faire.

'' Bon D'accord seulement des habits hentai de manga d'étudiante japonaise qui ont l'aire de se faire proche violée par des monstres tentaculaires, ça te va. Les costumes SM avec gode incluse sera seulement le week-end chez toi ou ici en orgie alors.

'' Ça peut allez je crois... dit-je méfiante.

'' Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ?

'' J'ai vu le pire ici alors son doit pas être aussi pire ailleurs.

'' Promis il y a qu'ici que c'est pire, ou dans la chambre de Rosalie probablement serais l'enfer, et tu tomberais évanouie juste en y respirant son chloroforme après 5 minute qu'elle utilise comme parfum de chambre, mais vu qu'elle te l'interdit sauf en cas urgence je n'y emmènerais pas. La taquinai-je sans parvenir à masquer la légère mais réelles anxiétés que j'éprouvais.

'' Et aussi je t'interdis de lui raconter mon passée de prostituée Elizabeth maronnais-t-elle au loin.

'' Aucun truc SM, sauf au sous-sol promis ! Pouffa-t-elle en me tirant par la main pour que je repasse la guillotine en sécurités.

'' Elle vient de ou cette guillotine en passant ?

'' De la France bien sûr, la compagne de celui que je ne nommerais pas son nom me l'offert en échange de film porno sur ma mère pour se faire tenter de pardonner son incident vu que c'est la même lame qui a exécuté Marie Antoinette et tu savais qu'elle a servis juste à la sortie du tout premier film Star Wars avant que la loi martiale français change.

'' Oui je le savais était sa avant la peine de mort en France.

Nous gravîmes l'imposant escalier mes doigts s'attardant sur la rambarde lisse comme du satin. Les vestibules sur lequel nous débouchâmes était lambrissée de panneaux de bois couleur miel, de la même teinte que les planchers.

'' La chambre de Rosalie alias empoisonneuse Nazi allemande, D'Alice et Emmett... le bureau de Mei... les quartiers de ma mère... Énumérait Elizabeth en passant devant les portes.

Il aurait continué sur sa lancée si je n'avais brusquement plié net au bout du couloir, abasourdie devant l'objet accrochée au mur, au-dessus de ma tête. Elizabeth rigola devant mon air éberlué.

'' Tu as le droit de l'admirée mais attention à pas te couper sur la lame, sa présence est, en quelque sorte, symbolique pour Mei.

Je ne riais pas. Ma main monta, mue par un réflexe, et je tendis le doigt vers le sabre chinois dont l'antique et sombre métal tranchait sur le fond clair du mur. Je ne la touchais pas de peur de me couper, cependant, bien que je fusse curieuse de sentir si la lame en était aussi douce et tranchante qu'elle semblait l'être.

'' Elle est sûrement très vielle, dis-je.

'' Début de l'an 448 environs

' Pourquoi la gardez-vous ici ? Demandai-je

'' Par nostalgie.

'' Il était forgerons de katana ?

'' Non elle appartenait à sa sœur humain, Mulan Hua et il en n'a héritée quand elle s'est suicidée avec.

Je restais stupéfaite. A las Vegas à mon ancien collège on avait étudié l'histoire chinoise en cours internationale.

'' Ton père est le frère d'une guerrière de la chine antique celle qui était fait passée pour un homme.

'' Exactement, quand sa sœur est morte par un Hara-kiri a sa demande c'est lui qui tenais l'arme pour la tuer en réalités. C'est en fuyant avec l'arme de sa sœur qui est tombé par accident sur une attaque d'un vampire russe puissant qui pourchassais des enfants et il a tentée de le tuer et il s'est battu en duel au sommet du mont Paestum mais il s'est fait mordre par lui mais avais réussi à lui découper la tête avec la lame de sa sœur.

J'ignore si mon visage trahit mon total étonnement mais, par précaution, je m'empressai de revenir sur l'épée.

Mentalement, je fis un rapide calcul – elle avait plus de 16 siècles. Le silence s'installa, pendant que je m'évertuais à prendre la mesure d'autant d'années.

'' Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Elizabeth.

'' Quel âge à Mei hua ?

'' Il vient de célébrer c'est mille-six-quatorze ans.

Je pivotai vers elle, un milliard de questions dans les yeux.

'' Mei est née durent entre la première guerre du Ruanruan et c'est durant la deuxième que sa sœur Mulan y participa et dura jusqu'en 448. Enfin, il pense que c'est approximativement. Les dates, à l'époque surtout en chine n'étaient pas aussi précises que maintenant, du moins pour les gens du commun. C'était après tout très loin du Cromwell vu qu'était à peine après JC.

Tout en parlant, Elizabeth m'étudiait attentivement, et je m'efforçai de ne pas trahir ma surprise. Le meilleur moyen de le faire était encore de feindre le scepticisme.

Lui et sa sœur Mulan sont les enfants d'un guerrier légendaire de la première guerre contre les Hun, Son père était une grande sagesse. Mais lors de la deuxième guerre apparut, Mulan ne voulais pas que son père combat a causé qui était devenu vieux et blessée et son jeune frère était trop jeune alors elle a en secret fait passée par pour un homme général. Quand la guerre fut terminée, sa sœur prit sa retraite et retourna vivre auprès de son père et de lui son petit frère et elle ne demandait comme récompense qu'un cheval rapide, et reprit l'ouvrage de tisser qu'elle avait abandonnée pour partir en guerre.

Plus tard l'empereur Touba Huang appris que le général hua était en réalités une femme. Il désira qu'elle devienne sa concubine. Il lui envoya de nombreux messagers mais elle refusa à chaque fois. L'empereur s'obstina, et ce malgré la naissance de son fils héritier Toba Jun. Finalement sa sœur lassée demandait à son frère de prendre son épée de guerrière et de lui faire un Hara-kiri. Il obéissait et se sauvais et le reste je te l'ai dit, il est tombé durent son exil sur un vampire alliée au défunt Attila le Hun qui le tuais mais même mordu il réussit à le décapitée et par la rage jetée sa corp encore immortelle dans un volcan en éruption du mont- Paestum, quand même.

Je me figeai. S'il s'en aperçut, il n'en continua pas moins.

'' Hantée et honteux par ses souvenir de son passée, il refusa de tuer des innocents comme son défunt créateur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être considérée un monstre comme lui. C'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à peine nouveau née à combattre même blessée mortellement un vampire au sommet d'un volcan, un vrai Shogun.

Je me trahis peut-être car, soudain, elle me demandant comment je me sentais.

'' Très bien, affirmai-je.

J'eus beau me mordre les lèvres, hésitante, il décela la curiosité qui me dévorait. Elle sourit.

'' J'imagine que tu dois avoir des tas de questions à me poser.

'' Quelques-unes.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents luisantes. Me prenant par la main, il me ramena sur nos pas.

'' Dans ce cas, viens, je vais te montrer son bureau.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Mei Hua.

Elizabeth me conduisit donc à la porte qu'il m'avait désignée comme étant celle du bureau de Mei hua. Il s'arrêta un second devant.

'' Entrez ! Lança la voix de son père.

La pièce était haute de plafond, doté de vastes fenêtre style chinois qui ouvraient sur l'ouest. Là aussi, les murs étaient lambrissés, dans un bois sombre. Du moins, là où ils étaient visibles, car la plupart dès l'espace était dissimulée par d'imposantes bibliothèques, beaucoup plus grande que moi, qui contenaient la plus impressionnante collection de livres privées que je n'eusse jamais vue.

Mei était assis, chemise ouverte mais était rhabillée apparemment il avait eu sa dose avec sa femme. Il plaça un marque-page dans l'épais volume qu'il était en train de lire et Elizabeth me dit qu'était le karma sûtra qu'il lisait. La pièce ressemblait exactement à un mélange de l'antre d'un doyen d'université, un armurier chinois et un labo de Frankenstein, tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé, sauf que Mei était bien trop jeune pour coller à l'image.

'' Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-il avec affabilité en se levant.

'' Je voulais monter à Bella une partie de ton histoire, pour me faire pardonner avoir laissé ma servante Alice s'amuse un peu trop avec elle a la poupée, même si c'était méritée.

Mei vu l'accoutrement de Bella et s'esclaffait.

'' Alice a pris son pied en dirais.

'' Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, mais en voyant votre lame de samouraï était tenté de connaître votre histoire. M'excusai-je pour ma part.

'' Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, me rassure-t-il.

D'une main légère, Elizabeth me fit pivoter en direction de la porte que nous venions de franchir. Chacun de ses contacts même la plus anodin me provoquait des envies de viole surtout après avoir été si torturée amicalement par Alice, à mon avis de nympho. C'était des plus embarrassants, surtout en présence de son père. Mais il semblait être habituer après tout elle a la pire nympho comme fille. Le mur face auquel nous nous tenions différait des autres. Les étagères étaient remplacées par d'innombrables tableaux de toutes les tailles, certains bigarrées, certains tristement monochromes. Rapidement, je cherchai la logique de cette pinacothèque, un lien commun à ces œuvres multiples, n'en trouvai aucun.

Elizabeth me poussa sur la gauche et se posta devant une petite huile carrée au cadre en bois des plus banals. Elle passait inaperçue au milieu de toiles plus grandes et plus colorées ; cumulant diverses teintes sépia. Elle représentait une ville chinoise d'où émergeait des toits en pangolins nichez les uns contre les autres d'où émergeaient de délicates flèches planètes au sommet de tours chinois éparses. En fond, une large rivière qu'enjambait un pont couvert de minuscule temple bouddhiste.

'' Pékin dans l'âge 400-500, annonça Elizabeth.

'' Pékin de ma jeunesse, précisa Mei, quelques pas derrière nous.

Je tressaillis. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, Elizabeth serra ma main.

'' Veux-tu racontée l'histoire de ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à son père.

Je me retournai pour juger la réaction de celui-ci. Il souriait.

'' Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis en retard. L'hôpital a téléphoné ce matin. Mon assistant de labos est malade. De toute façon, tu connais les histoires de ma sœur humaine aussi bien que moi.

C'était un étrange mélange, dur à avaler – les soucis quotidiens du médecin de la ville, interrompant une discussion sur sa jeunesse dans la chine de 4e siècle. Il était tout aussi dérangeant de savoir qu'il ne s'exprimait à voix haute que pour mon bénéfice. Sur un hochement de tête, Mei quitta la pièce.

Je contemplai longuement la reproduction de sa ville natale.

'' Alors, que s'est-il passé, finis-je par dire en levant les yeux sur Elizabeth qui me regardait, quand il a compris ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

Elizabeth inspecta brièvement le mur de tableaux, et je notai qu'il s'arrêtait sur celui qui dépeignait un vaste paysage aux mélancoliques couleurs automnales, une clairière vide et ombres chinois dans une forêt chinois, au loin, des cimes rocailleuses d'un volcan.

'' Lorsqu'il a vaincu son créateur et a su ce qu'il était devenu, murmura-t-elle, il a lutté. Il a essayé de se détruire avec acharnement. Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

'' Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sous le choc, les mots m'avaient échappée.

'' Il s'est jeté du haut des falaises, répondit Elizabeth, impassible. Il a tenté de se noyer dans l'océan… mais il commençait sa nouvelle vie et il était très fort. Il est incroyable qu'il soit parvenu à résister… qu'il ait peu tenir sans se nourrir à traverser toute la chine pour se rendre juste au océan pacifique, alors qu'il était néophyte. L'instinct est si puissant, au début, qu'il a tendance à l'emporter. Mei éprouvait cependant un tel dégoût de déshonneur de samouraï envers lui-même qu'il a eu le courage de chercher à se tuer en se laissant mourir de faim.

'' C'est donc possible ?

'' Non. Il n'existe que très peu de façons de nous anéantir. Des siècles plus tard il m'a dit qui avais été idiot et que si il aurait sautée dans le volcan ou il a tué son créateur, il aurait pu mourir aussi. Le feu est un de ses moyens et c'est celle que je déteste le plus vu que j'ai failli mourir incinéré par les vampires roumains qui nous a dénoncée en nous trahissant et donc la femme de leur chef des siècles plus tard ma offert la guillotine en cadeau en échange de photo porno de ma mère nue sauf je lui n'ai jamais dit que était pour lui les photos.

Elle me disait sans gênes l'un des moyens de tuer les vampires, vu qu'elle en avait peur, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps de la questionnée sur l'autre.

'' Bref, enchaîna-t-elle, la dénutrition a fini par l'épuiser. Il se tenait le plus à l'écart de la populace humaine que possible mais parfois il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler et en tuais le moins possible au hasard. Conscient que sa volonté s'effilochait. Des mois durant, il a évité de sortir le jour, se réfugiant dans les cavernes et les grottes les plus désolées, se méprisant et maudissant son créateur. Mais une nuit, un troupeau de panda est passé près de sa cachette à cette époque il y avait une surpopulation de panda vu qui était pas menacée comme aujourd'hui. La haine plus la soif l'avait rendu si enragé qu'il a attaqué sans réfléchir. Les forces lui sont revenues comme les meurtres au hasard mais était plus puissant, N'avait-il pas déjà dîné avec sa famille de gibier dans sa vie antérieure ? C'est ainsi que sa nouvelle philosophie a pris naissance dans les mois suivants. Certes tuer des humains en masse comme un barbare Hun est cruelle et monstrueux mais le faire en cas urgence ne devrait pas devenir aussi grâce que du massacre gratuit. Il pouvait exister sans être un démon massacreur de village. Il a eu l'impression de l'esprit de sa sœur l'avais guidée. Dès lors, il a commencé à faire meilleur usage de son temps. Il avait toujours été intelligent et avide de connaissance historique. Désormais, il avait l'éternité pour apprendre. Il étudiait la nuit méditait le jour. Il a gagné le japon à se cachant dans les cales de bateau de pêche et…

'' Pardon ?

'' Les gens à cette époque pour fuir les guerres chinoise fuyais toujours au japon dans les cales de filet de pêche.

'' Ah, oui. C'est juste que ça sonne drôle, pour l'époque. Continue.

'' Nager ne nous est pas difficile…

'' Rien ne l'est, pour vous, rétorquai-je.

Elle patenta, amusé.

'' Je jure de ne plus t'interrompre.

Avec un ricanement sombre, elle acheva ses phares :

'' Parce que, techniquement, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer.

'' Vous…

'' Non vilaine fille ! Tu as promis si tu interrompes encore je te jure que tu iras au lycée entièrement nu toute la journée, s'esclaffa-t-elle en posant ses doigts froids sur mes lèvres. Tu veux entendre la fin de son l'histoire, oui ou non ?

'' Oui, sauf que tu ne peux pas me balancer des choses pareilles sans t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas, bougonnai-je.

Elle plaça sa main contre mon cou et, derechef, sa vivacité affola mon cœur.

'' Bon, insistai-je quand même, c'est quoi ces blagues ?

'' La respiration ne nous est pas une nécessité, juste une habitude pour les vampires, et pour les hybride aussi.

'' Et vous pouvez tenir… longtemps ?

'' Indéfiniment, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu inconfortable de se priver de son odorat.

'' Inconfortable, répétai-je.

Quelque chose dans mon regard le rendit grave. Son bras retomba sur le côté, et il se raidit, sans cesser de me scruter. Le silence se prolongea. Son visage était de pierre.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je en effleurant sa joue marmoréenne.

Il soupira, puis se détendit.

— Je passe mon temps à guetter ça.

— Quoi ?

'' Le moment où je t'apprendrai un détail, à moins que tu ne le remarques toi-même, qui sera trop dur à supporter, et où tu fuiras en hurlant. Je n'essaierais pas de te retenir, vu que si tu dis quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui on te placerait dans un hôpital pour le fou, ajoute-t-elle, mais on devrait quand même te tuer avec un demi-sourire triste. Je souhaite même que ça arrive, parce que je veux que tu survives. Et pourtant j'ai envie d'être avec toi et j'ai aussi envie de te tuer en repas. C'est deux désirs sont incompatibles…

Elle s'interrompit, anxieuse.

'' Je ne m'enfuirai nulle part comme ça pas besoin de me tuer.

'' On verra bien, comment a-t-il en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

'' Allez, poursuis maîtresse. Mei a gagné le japon dans une cale à pêcheur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre tableau, le plus bigarré de tous, au cadre le plus ornementé, le plus vaste aussi : il était deux fois plus grand que la porte à côté de laquelle il était accroché. Y pullulaient des personnes vêtues de kimono japonaise multicolores et tourbillonnâtes qui s'enroulaient autour de colonnes et se penchaient du haut de balcons en marbre. Je ne sus déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une scène de la mythologie chinoise ou si les êtres flottants parmi les nuages dans la tranche supérieure de la toile étaient bouddhistes.

'' Une fois au japon, Mei a écumé les académies plus éduquée que en chine même peu nombreuse comparée aujourd'hui mais il tombait sur une puissante famille a époque, les yakuzas. A époque il était de noble vampire très érudit comparé à aujourd'hui, vu que leur membre a été massacrée dans des guerres anciens sauf Mei hua qui les avais quittés pour fuir le massacre. La nuit, il étudiait la musique, les arts martiaux, les sciences, la médecine japonaise- il avait alors trouvé sa vocation, sa pénitence, sauver le plus de vies humaines possible, mais la médecine japonais 5 e siècle était aussi barbare qu'un massacre des Hun. Je ne peux pas te décrire avec exactitude son combat. Il lui a fallu deux siècles d'efforts déchirant pour parvenir à exercer un total contrôle de lui-même. Aujourd'hui il est totalement immunisé contre l'odeur du sang humain et il est capable d'accomplir le travail qu'il aime sans souffrance. L'hôpital moderne lui apporte une grande paix…

Elizabeth se perdit dans une réflexion intense. Au bout d'un long moment, il se secoua et tapota la toile.

'' Ce n'est pas pure hasard qui rencontrais d'autre gens qui était pas des yakuzas, et qui rencontrais aussi volturi qui chassais et tentais de recrutée les vampires chinois dans leur clan. L'ami de Rosalie qui est un membre de volturi original en fait partie, Ils étaient aussi bien civilisés autrefois et savant que les apparitions hantant les forêts de la chine.

Il désigna un groupe de 2 personnage représentée par le plus haut des balcons, observant avec une certaine placidité le chaos qui régnait ne dessous d'eux. Je les examinai avec soi net me rendis compte, ébahie, que je reconnaissais Mei en l'homme au cheveu d'or.

'' Heian s'est beaucoup inspiré des amis de Mei, reprit Elizabeth, amusée. Elle les a souvent peintes sous l'aspect de dieux guerrier, Marcus et Caius, Caius est origine italienne est était lui le volturi recruteur de Mei, Marcus est le dernier yakuza qui existe et c'est lui le chef de la bande de québécois, énuméra-t-il en montrant les deux compagnons de son père, deux bruns et à un à la chevelure blanche. Les sombres protecteurs des traditions.

'' Il n'était pas trois ?

'' Tu parles de Aro, non a époque il était que trois si on conte Mei Hua bien sûr, Aro ou plutôt se beau salaud explosée est venu que des siècles après que Mei les a quittées à cause de lui vu que c'est lui qui la bannis et Mei la humilier en riant de lui qui prenais la victime du jugement en charge.

'' Que sont-ils devenus ?

'' Avant il se cachait à Hiroshima ils avaient fugué la première guerre mondiale d'Italie et y sont cachée la et avant la deuxième guerre mondiale, mais quand la seconde guerre les frappait ils sont venus se cachée en Amérique dans la ville de Québec en étant le premier a évacuée la ville, dommage qui ne sont pas laissée derrière eux leur troisième compagnon et c'est pas papa bien sûr.

Elizabeth riait méchamment moqueuse et Bella se demandais pourquoi elle trouvait sa drôlesse.

Elle montrait la photo au-dessus de la ville de Hiroshima mais Bella compris aussitôt pourquoi c'était une photo de la bombe nucléaire que l'américain avait larguée pour se venger du japon après le massacre de perles Harbor et sa semblais être la photo préférée d'Elizabeth sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

'' Alors depuis la seconde guerre mondiale ils sont devenus des canadiens. Ils sont toujours là-bas non ?

'' Oui sauf pour un que j'ai tuée mais il semble que sa sœur aille pris sa place à présent. Mei ne s'est pas attardé auprès d'eux, à peine quelques siècles avant Hiroshima. S'il admirait beaucoup leur érudition et leur raffinement, il supportait mal leur entêtement à vouloir le guérir de son aversion envers « son alimentation naturelle », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ont mutuellement tentée de le convaincre, sans effet mais il resterais consultant en cas de conflit avec eux pendant plusieurs année, C'est aussi cette époque que Mei a décidée de donner sa chance à l'Europe a nouveau mais pas en chine évidement il prit partie pour la Russie et la Transylvanie, les vampires roumain était un peu plus ouvert et il y a avais des végétarien aussi mais il était rare, il a même erré plus tard par erreur en Égypte ou il a rencontré un clan qui était un peu spécial eux il ne buvait que du sang humain durent les fête égyptienne. Ils sont plutôt sympathiques même si leur chef ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement enfin bref, il rêvait de contacter des créatures qui lui ressemblaient. Il était extrême seul, vois-tu. Pendant très longtemps, ses recherches n'ont rien donnée. Mais au fur et à mesure que les monstres commençaient à peupler les contes de fées, il s'est aperçu qu'il arrivait à se mêler aux humains, à passer pour l'un d'eux et il s'est mis à pratiquer la science moderne et la médecine scientifique en passe-temps plus tard, Malheureusement, la médecin a 16 e siècle était encore trop barbare pour lui-même si il la pratiquais pour les roi et les nobles.  
Malheureusement, la camaraderie à laquelle il aspirait lui échappait sans cesse, car il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se lier aux autres. Mais cela change quand il avait rejoint un autre clan de roumain et donc leur chef se liais amitié avec lui mais il tombait amoureux de ma mère tout comme lui aussi mais qu'elle était destinée à un prince qui ne l'aimais pas, il fessait avec ce vampire roumain de la médecine d'escorte de mariage durent leur séjour en Transylvanie, et Anna en tombais amoureux comme toi de moi et Mei aussi l'aimais beaucoup ce qui enrageais son rival vampire aussi vu ne lui était pas du tout indifférente. Il couchait ensemble en secret mais en ayant été dénoncer par ce traître vampire qu'elle fait sa avec un étranger et que Annja n'aie dit sa sous la torture enceinte de moi le nom de Mei, il se sauvait mais arrêtais sa fuite quand il vie que Annja allais être jetée d'une falaise et la sauva quand je suis née en plein dans sa chute et se sauvais avec elle.

Elle prit soin d'elle le plus possible mais je la tuais à petit feu et Mei en peine fit ce qui lui avais subis, après ma naissance provoquer, elle la transformait en vampire 10 seconde après ma naissance difficile et elle survécu même si était très douloureux pour elle autant que pour lui. Il avait accompli une œuvre qui ne s'était presque pas résolu à mettre en œuvre avant la rencontre de ma mère en escorte ; puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de compagnon, il s'en créerait un en empêchant du même coup ces salles traîtresses de roumain de l'avoir pour eux. N'étant pas complètement certain de la façon dont sa propre transformation s'était produite vu que était durent un duel de guerrier samouraï vampire et lui humain. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qui est tomber et a mise enceinte Anna avant son mariage avec Gregory Balthory sauf qui n'avais pas prévu de mettre au monde une hybride demi-vampire comme comtesse sanglante. Après la mort de Grégory par moi en repas piège on a pris sa place pendant quelque année juste à ce que le clan des roumain tente de nous dévoiler au autorité humaine et leur chef celui qui avait trahis Mei réclamais sa femme en échange de sa protection, Annja a refuser à nouveau de se donner à lui et a même tenter pour se venger de me violer sauf il ne savais pas que c'était une hybride légendaire et quand il fut proche battue par moi, il abandonnait en suppliant de l'épargnée et qui avait tort d'avoir trahis Mei le premier fois mais il mentais comme il respirent, vu que le vil serpent avait rappeler en secret des renfort et a incendier mon ancien château et nous a pousser en exil de Europe.

Sa voix, presque un chuchotis maintenant, se tut. Il posa un regard vide sur les grandes toiles. Quelles images défilaient dans sa tête ? Les souvenir de sa naissance difficile, ou les souvenir de Mei ? J'attendis sans impatience. Quand il se tourna vers moi, un sourire tendre illuminait ses traits.

'' Et voilà, conclut-t-elle, la boucle est bouclée.

'' Et toi et Janes n'as jamais quitté Mei ?

'' Quasiment pas.

Posant une main légère sur ma taille, elle m'entraîna hors du bureau. Je jetai un ultime coup d'œil aux tableaux en me demandant si j'aurais un jour l'occasion d'entendre d'autres histoires.

'' Quasiment ? Repris-je une fois sur le palier.

Elle soupira visiblement réticent à me répondre.

'' Eh bien, disons que moi, Janes et Alec, disons-nous sommes passée dans la phase de rébellion adolescente typique, environs 10 ans après ma naissance avant l'exil de push des roumains, c'est là où j'ai commencé a dirigée en tyran a roumaine comme une création accidentelle de mon père, appelle-là comme tu voudras. Cette vie d'abstinence ne m'emballait pas. J'aimais trop tuer les servants humains pour le sang avec Janes et Alec aussi durent la guerre surtout, et je reprochais à Mei de refréner l'appétit de mes créations et je parle de Alec et Janes bien sûr. Bref quand le vil serpent nous a provoquer, et envoyer en exil, je me suis exilé de Mei et Annja pendant un très long moment juste à la fin de la guerre mondial contre les japonais pour être exacte en me fessant un faux procès pour mes crimes sur mes servante et les bernant les roumain vampire de ce vil roumain-anglais en me fessant passée pour morte emmurée dans ma chambre en roumaine que je fus sauver par un des volturi désormais qui fait partie de notre clan et aussi un vampire Anglais qui s'appelle Carliste qui était un errant a époque mais aujourd'hui il est devenus un de membre roumain mais il ne m'a pas dénoncer ce tour a son chef serpent, A ce qui parais le château existe toujours mais y suis jamais retournée à cause le vil serpent nous la voler en proclamant chef du pays pour avoir détruit une rivale. Depuis ce temps-là Mei et surtout Annja totalement furieux contre lui, on refuse de lui adresser la parole ni de lui pardonner ses trahisons. C'est à cause de lui que Annja baise rarement dans nos orgies sans Mei.

'' Et comment s'appelle-il ce salle con ?

'' Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire désolée même si l'insulte est bien choisie, maman en ferais une crise et elle a horreur d'entendre son nom se prononcer.

'' Et ?

J'étais plus intriguée qu'effrayée, ce qui n'était peut-être pas normal. Elle le sentait. J'eus vaguement conscience que nous montions au deuxième étage, même si je n'avais d'autres priorités en tête que le décor.

'' Cela ne te révulse pas ?

'' Non.

'' Pourquoi donc ?

'' Parce que… ça me semble raisonnable pour une hybride.

Elle aboya de rire, très fort. Nous étions en haut de marches, dans un autre vestibule lambrissé.

'' Depuis ma naissance, murmura-t-elle, j'ai bénéficié du privilège de savoir ce que tout le monde autour de moi pensait, humains et non-humain. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a fallu mille ans d'exil avant de défier mon père et d'exilée loin de moi pour 4 siècle pour revenir- je connaissais sa parfaite sincérité, je comprenais exactement pourquoi il vivait comme il vivait. Je n'ai mis que quelque année après la seconde guerre mondiale pour revenir vers lui et me ranger à sa vision des choses. J'avais cru échapper à… la dépression qui accompagne mon bannissement de la canada. Si je pourchassais un violeur qui traquais ma fille Janes dans une ruelle sombre, et que je sauvais ma fille, c'est que je n'étais plus aussi diabolique que quand j'étais enfant. Ironiquement c'est que le violeur était un membre fondateur des volturi que avais rejoint et qui ont bannis.

Je frissonnai, imaginant trop bien la ruelle, l'obscurité, la fille, la peur, la silhouette menaçante, la traque. Et la comtesse sanglante, la prédatrice par excellence, terrifiante et magnifique et invincible hybride comme une jeune déesse. Lui avait-t-elle été reconnaissante, cette fille, ou plus terrorisée encore ?

'' Avec le temps, cependant, j'ai fini par ouvrir mes yeux sur mes crimes d'enfance et même adulte du moyen-âge. Rien n'effacerait jamais la dette de tant d'existences humaine violée et volées que j'ai faites en tant que comtesse du moyen-âge. Quelles que soient les justifications que je m'inventais. Alors, je suis retournée avec Janes et Alec a suivi un 100 an durant la guerre de sécession après elle à cause qui était déprimée de plus avoir sa sœur jumelle avec lui et que je m'étais disputer en forçant Janes à rompre avec lui ce qui a été une grave erreur de pure ignorance, vers Mei et Annja. Ils m'ont accueilli telle la fille prodigue. C'était plus que je ne méritais.

Nous venions de nous arrêter devant la dernière porte du couloir.

'' Le placard d'Alice qui est son appartement secondaire. Comme elle est dingue de mode on lui a fait une chambre complète en forme de placard comme blague, mais c'est aussi ma chambre quand je dois habillée pour sortir comme au lycée ou pour te violer pendant que tu dors.

La pièce donnait au sud, avec une façade toute en verre, comme au rez-de-chaussée. L'arrière de la maison devait n'être qu'une immense fenêtre. On distinguait les méandres de la rivière et la forêt qui se déployait jusqu'aux contreforts du massif de l'Olympus, beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'avais cru.

Un mur était entièrement tapissé d'étagères supportant des CD. Sa chambre était mieux approvisionnée que la boutique d'un disquaire. Dans un coin, une chaîne sophistiquée, de celles que j'aurais eu peur de toucher tant j'étais certaine de casser quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de lit, normal pour un placard, juste un vaste canapé de cuir noir à l'allure confortable. Une épaisse moquette dorée dissimulait le plancher, et des tissus lourds d'une teinte légèrement plus soutenue étaient tendus sur les murs.

'' Pour l'acoustique et te faire habiller par Alice ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant. S'emparant d'une télécommande, elle alluma la stéréo. Le volume était bas, mais l'air de blues résonna comme si l'orchestre avait été sur place. J'allai inspecter l'époustouflante collection.

'' Comment les ranges-tu ? Ou les range-t-elle ? Demandai-je, vu que je ne trouvais ni rime ni raison à sa classification.

'' Mm ? Oh, par année. Mes préférées sont sur cette étagère-là. C'est celle qui est des années Juke-box

Elle avait répondu d'une voix distraite, et je me retournai. Elle me matait d'un air très particulier comme dans le sous-sol.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?

'' Je m'étais préparé à… être soulagée. Que tu saches…. Qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver plus. Mais que tu t'aille fait proche tout ma famille en orgie, ça ne rend heureuse.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.

'' Alors je suis heureuse de les avoir baisés, même ta vipère de sœur fana des nazies de Rosalie qui se lave les cheveux avec de la semence de fille et se coiffe pour le lycée avec du gèle de sperme de gars, mais qu'elle refuse d'y goûtée, le rassurai-je en lui renvoyant son sourire. Au moins elle me déteste mais ne veut pas me tuer comme ta putain de Janes.

'' Elle ne serait pas si bitch avec toi si tu te lançais dans le porno gore allemande chérie et tu peux le traité de Nazie vu qu'elle en est une.

J'avais craint qu'elle regrette de m'avoir parlé si ouvertement, et ça faisait du bien d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Soudain, elle redevint sérieuse, son front se plissa.

'' Tu guettes toujours le moment où je vais déguerpir en braillant comme une perdue et que tu devras me tuer en repas ? Devinai-je.

Elle haussa la tête, vaguement penaud.

'' Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiante que tout le monde le pense. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi.

Un mensonge éhonté, qu'elle n'avala pas le monde du monde. Elle sourcilla.

'' Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire petite impertinente, s'esclaffa-t-elle avec espièglerie perverse.

Sur ce, elle se mit à grogner, un son grave qui émanait du tréfonds de sa gorge. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents sans défaut, son corps bougea brusquement, et elle se retrouva à demi accroupi, tendu comme un oiseau de proie, près a foncée. Je reculais furieuse.

'' Tu n'oserais…

Je ne la vie pas me bondir dessus, ce fut instantanée. Simplement le sol se déroba tout à coup sous mes pieds, et nous nous écriâmes sur le divan, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Ses bras d'airain avaient formé une cage protectrice autour de moi, et je fus à peine bousculée, mais je haletais lorsque tentai de me redresser. Elle ne me laissa d'ailleurs par faire, me roulant en boule contre sa poitrine, elle m'emprisonna contre elle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil affolé ; elle paraissait contrôler la situation, hilare, les iris pétillant de malice.

'' Tu disais ? Me nargua-t-elle avec un nouveau grognement de comédie.

'' Que tu es la pire des salopes de tous les monstres de ta race réunis après Janes bath.

Mon ironie fut quelque peu atténuée par le trémolo de ma voix.

'' C'est déjà mieux, et je vais fermer les yeux sur le fait que tu ma sous-classe après Janes. Il y a n'a encore des pires que moi.

Je me débattis et elle me donna une petite tape à la fesse.

'' aie ok pitié je retire ce que j'ai dit, J'ai le droit de me relever maintenant ?

'' Non tu es ma servante sexuelle tu as oublie je te relâche seulement si je le décide et la aime bien te donner la fessée.

'' On peut entrer ? Lança quelqu'un depuis le couloir.

Je voulus me libérer, mais Elizabeth m'assit sur ses genoux, de façon juste un peu moins débraillée.

'' Venez sautée Bella les garçons, cria-t-elle.

Emmett et Alec surgit, Janes sur ses talons. Si le rouge me monta aux joues. Elizabeth paraissait très à l'aise. Alec semblait trouver notre posture et mon habillement parfaitement normale. Soudain Janes s'approcha en dansant – quel autre mot pour décrire sa grâce de cette salle traînée. Et s'assit par terre au milieu de la pièce, son frère jumeaux préféra se plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air un peu choqué. Il dévisagea son frère, et je me demandais si son exceptionnelle insensibilité lui permettait de détectée ce qui s'était passé.

'' Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella, et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais enfin prêt à partager ton déjeuner sexuelle avec tes sirènes, annonça Janes.

Je me raidis, puis m'aperçus que qu'Elizabeth rigolait. De ce commentaire ou de ma réaction, je ne sus dire.

''Navré, mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi, répliqua-t-elle en me serrant contre elle avec témérité.

'' En fait, expliqua Alec en riant malgré lui et en avançant. Alice annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir et Emmett à envie de jouer vu que on a terminé le tournage de ta copine, tu en es ?

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'éclairèrent, mais elle hésita.

'' Mm j'aimerais mieux baiser Bella moi en tournage privée.

'' Tu pourrais la baiser en route, allez tu ne viens jamais jouer avec nous quand il y a des tempêtes.

'' Aime pas jouer à sa vos tricher tout le temps mais si Bella le veut j'irais. Ça te dit ? Tu aimerais tu mieux baiser en orgie ou venir avec nous jouer ? S'enquit Elizabeth, espérant que j'accepterais l'orgie au lieu de leur jeux extérieur.

'' Bien sûr, répondis-je... (Comment décevoir un tel visage ?) Euh... Quel rapport entre la météo et…

'' Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre, pour jouer. Tu comprendras sur place à moins que tu veuilles restée ici pour baiser en paix avec ta cliente.

'' J'ai eu pas mal ma dose aujourd'hui, il faut que je prenne un parapluie ?

Tous les trois hurlèrent de rire.

'' Elle en aura besoin ? demanda néanmoins Alec a Janes.

'' Non, affirma-t-elle avec certitude. L'orage restera cantonné sur le village. Le champ devrait être sec.

'' Super !

L'enthousiasme d'Alec était contagieux, et je me surpris à avoir hâte de les accompagner au lieu de mourir de frousse en couchant avec.

'' Allons voir si Annja veut jouer avec Mei car il reviendra du travail, décrétais Janes en sautant sur ses pieds et en filant avec une élégance qui aurait brisé le cœur d'une ballerine.

'' Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Janes persifla son frère incestueux.

Sur ce, elles disparurent en refermant discrètement la porte derrière eux.

'' À quoi jouerons-nous ?

'' Toi, à rien. Tu te contenteras de regarder ou mieux nous encouragée. Nous, nous allons faire une partie de football américain.

'' Les vampires aiment le football ? M'exclamai-je, dubitative.

'' Sa ressemble au lute de vampire à main nue ou on peut même montrer certaine façon de chasser durent ce jeu et qu'il s'agit du seul sport que j'aime regardée et non jouer à cause tu feras une parfaite pompon girl et ils sont craquante. Rétorquais Elizabeth soupirante.

Je m'attendais au pire une séance privée d'habillage sexuelle avec elle quand elle me sortit le même costume porno que j'ai déjà portée en tournage avec Phil.

'' Ou a tu eu ce costume ?

'' Ce truc qui s'appelle internet je crois suis pas très bonne en informatique Hermet y connais mieux il nous loué un vieux porno dessus et tu jouais dedans mais je ne te connaissais pas en ce temps-là et c'est même aussi on a aussi ce porno que tu as eu plus jeune une caméra sur la tête et Alice a commende le même costume quand on est rencontrée. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu faire autant de pirouette sans te cassée le cou.

Je m'exclamais de rire.

'' Je ne fessais que les scènes de cul les cascade était doublée par un vrai pompon girl professionnelle, a cause que Renée avait trop le vertige à me voir essayée cela et pour avouer moi aussi j'avais trop peur. Rigolais-je.

'' Haha tout s'explique alors.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Le match de foot qui tourne poursuite sexuelle.

Il commençait tout juste à bruiner quand Elizabeth tourna dans ma rue. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas douté qu'elle resterait avec moi tandis que je passerais un peu de temps dans le monde réel – une sorte d'intérim à mon fabuleuse tournage professionnel. Puis je vis la voiture noire, une Ford délabrée, garée dans l'allée de Charlie, et sa chauffeuse bougonna des mots inintelligibles, d'une voix basse et dure. Tâchant de s'abriter de la pluie sus le proche étroit, Leah Black se tenait derrière au côté de son père Harry. Le visage d'Harry, impassible comme du granit, ne trahit rien lors qu'Elizabeth gara ma camionnette. Leah, elle, baissa les yeux, mortifié.

'' Elle dépasse les bornes ! Râla Elizabeth, furieuse.

'' Ils sont venus avertir Charlie, tu crois ? Demandai-je, plus horrifiée que mécontente.

Elle acquiesça, tout en retournant son regard noir à Harry d'une manière qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je fus sacrément soulagée que Charlie ne fût pas encore revenu.

'' Laisse-moi gérer ça, dis-je.

'' C'est sûrement plus raisonnable de remettre à ta cliente indienne un autre rendez-vous sexuelle, accepta-t-elle (à ma grande surprise). Mais sois prudente. L'enfant ne se doute de rien.

'' Leah a le même âge que moi ! Protestai-je hérissée par l'emploi du mot « enfant ».

'' Je sais mais pour moi c'est qu'une salle gamine.

Elle me sourit, sa colère soudain évanouie. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la portière.

'' Invites-les à entrer pour que je puisse m'éclipser, continua-t-elle déçu. Je reviendrai à la tombée de la nuit.

Je voyais qu'elle était déçue elle voulait me baiser dans ma chambre mais semblais totalement dégoûtée de le faire si Leah est présente.

'' Tu veux garder la voiture ? Proposai-je tout en m'égorgeant sur la façon dont j'allais expliquer à mon père mon absence ce soir-là.

'' Je serais rendu plus vite à pied que dans cet engin ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Tu n'es peut-être pas obliger de t'en aller, non ? Leah t'aimerait bien tes une fille aussi ? Soupirai-je avec regret.

'' Oh que si ! Et quand tu te seras débarrassée d'eux, n'oublie pas de préparer Charlie à l'idée de rencontrer ta nouvelle productrice de film porno surtout.

Son rire dévoila ses dents blanches.

'' Merci du cadeau et pour le tournage aussi pouffiasse !

Elle me gratifia du sourire en coin que j'adorais.

'' Je serai bientôt de retour, me promit-il n'oublie pas ton costume de meneuse de claque. dit-t-elle en mettant le costume dans le sac dans mes mains.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la maison, elle se pencha et embrassa rapidement l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Le cœur battant, je me tournai vers mes invitées surprises. Harry avait perdu son flegme, et ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs de la porte.

'' Reviens vite, insistai-je avant de sortir sous l'averse et de me précipiter jusqu'à la porte. Salut, Harry ! Salut, Leah ! Lançai-je le plus joyeusement possible. Charlie s'est absenté pour la journée et c'était en tournage aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là depuis trop longtemps.

'' Ne t'inquiète donc pas, répond le vieil homme d'une voix étrangement contrôlée en me scrutant du regard. Je voulais juste lui apporter ça.

Il montra un sac en papier sur ses genoux. Je le remerciai machinalement, bien qu'ignorant de quoi il s'agissait.

'' Venez, vous mettre au sec.

Je fis semblant de ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il m'observait pendant que je déverrouillais la porte et leur indiquais de me suivre à l'intérieur.

'' Donnez-moi ça, proposai-je.

Me retournant pour fermer derrière nous. J'en profitais pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Elizabeth. Parfaitement immobile et grave, il attendait.

'' Mets-le au réfrigérateur, me conseilla Harry en me tendant son paquet. J'ai préparé du poisson frit maison de Sue Clearwater. Charlie adore ça.

Je réitérai mes remerciement, sincère cette fois.

'' Je commençais à être à court de recettes, et Charlie va sûrement rapporter du poisson ce soir.

'' Il est à la pêche ? demanda Harry, en s'animant brusquement. À l'endroit habituel ? Et si j'allais à leur rencontre ?

'' Inutile, me dépêchai-je de mentir, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il se retrouve en tête à tête avec mon père. Je crois qui voulaient essayer un nouveau coin avec Billy. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où il se trouve.

Harry ne s'y laissa pas prendre et m'envisagea d'un air songeur.

'' Leah, va donc chercher cette photo de Sue que j'avais l'intention d'offrir à Charlie.

'' Ou est-elle ? répliqua l'adolescente, morose.

Sourcils froncés, il s'absorbait dans la contemplation du plancher.

'' Dans le coffre, je crois. Tu n'as qu'à fouiller au milieu du bazar.

Traînant la jambe, Leah soupirais et ressortit sous la pluie. Harry et moi nous affrontâmes du regard en silence. Un silence qui ne tarda pas à devenir embarrassant. Aussi, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai dans la cuisine, suivie de ses pas nonchalants. Je flanquais le sachet d'Harry sur l'étagère supérieure du réfrigérateur puis virevoltai vivement pour lui faire face. Son visage aux rides profondes était indéchiffrable.

'' Charlie ne sera pas là avant un bon moment, attaquai-je, sur un ton qui frisait l'impolitesse.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

'' Merci encore pour le poisson.

Nouvel acquiescement, et toujours pas une parole. Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Le vieillard sembla deviné que je n'ajouterai rien, car il se lança, hésitant.

'' Bella.

J'attendis.

'' Bella. Charlie est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je sais aussi très bien que tu la comme client proxénète et que tu as toujours était consentante là-dessus.

'' Oui.

'' J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec ces Balth. Surtout en client sexuelle.

Il détachait chaque mot soigneusement, et sa voix était sourde.

'' Oui.

'' Ce n'est sûrement pas mes affaires, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

'' Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

'' Tu ignores sans doute que la famille Balth n'a pas bonne réputation dans la réserve, persista-t-il, irrité par mon imprudence.

'' Si je le sais, figurez-vous ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette réputation est méritée. Après tout, ils ne mettent jamais les pieds sur votre territoire, et ne tue jamais d'enfant de bas âge même si il transforme en extrême urgence un adulte mourant. Leah et Seth son très bavarde quand on baise ensemble. Surtout Leah qui adore que je lui fais l'amour en cliente sexuelle depuis que le fis de Billy la tromper.

Harry était décontenancé d'apprendre que j'étais au courant du vieil accord passée par sa tribu et le fait que ces ses propres enfants qui ont tout dit en baisant avec elle.

'' C'est vrai, mes excuses, reconnut-il, prudent. Je l'ignorais que tu avais l'air… bien informée sur les Balth. Plus que je ne le pensais.

'' Et plus que vous, si ça se trouve. Écoute je vous aime bien Harry et j'aime tout aussi bien Seth et Leah et vous êtres un des seuls de ses indiens que leur présence ne dérange pas, contrairement à Billy et Jacob qui semble ne pas les aimées du tout. Vous pourrez peut-être faire preuve de tolérance à mon égard aussi.

'' Peut-être, admit-il à regret, j'essayerais mais est-ce que Charlie est-il aussi bien informé ? Enchaîna-t-il avec une lueur astucieuse dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver le point faible de ma défense.

'' Il apprécie beaucoup mieux les Balth que votre chef des anciennes quilleuses, éludai-je.

Harry ne manqua pas de saisir ma dérobade. Il en parut content mais guère surprise.

'' Si ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ce sont sûrement celles de Charlie, s'entêta-t-il.

'' C'est à moi d'en juger, il me semble.

Je guettai anxieusement sa réaction. Il s'absorba dans un silence songeur que ne rompait que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit et je décidais de demander des nouvelles de Leah.

'' Comment va Leah ? Est-elle aussi dépressive ?

'' Un peu, elle s'ennuie d'ailleurs beaucoup de toi mais elle se sent un peu mieux que tu L'aie écouté la dernière fois. Tu es une bonne amie sexuelle pour elle tu sais même si c'est plus cliente sexuelle pour toi. Mais j'imagine que tu as raison, finit-il par concéder.

'' Merci, Harry, soupirai-je, soulagée.

'' Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir, Bella.

'' Je vous le promets.

'' Ce que je veux dire, c'est arrêté ! précise-t-il en sourcillant.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un véritable souci pour moi. Que pouvais-je répondre ? À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Je sursautai.

'' Il n'y a aucune photo dans cette bagnole ! Putain que j'ai hâte avoir ma voiture, Râla Leah.

Les épaules de son décolleté étaient trempées et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient.

'' Ah bon ? marmonna Harry. J'ai dû l'oublier à la maison.

'' Super tes qu'une tête en l'air papa ! Maugréa sa fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Bella, tu diras à Charlie… que nous sommes passées.

'' Aucun problème.

'' On s'en va déjà ? S'étonna Leah déçues.

'' Charlie rentrera tard, lui expliqua son père qui poussait sa fille vers le couloir.

'' Oh ! bien… à une autre fois pour l'orgie, alors Bella.

Sa fille était déçue.

'' Ouais c'est ça prend rendez-vous la prochaine fois.

'' Prends garde à toi, m'avertit Harry.

Je laissai couler. Leah maugréant comme une petite harpie aidait son vieux père à descendre le perron. J'agitai la main en jetant un bref regard sur me Chevrolet désormais vide, puis refermai la porte avant même qu'ils ne fussent partis. Debout dans le vestibule, j'écoutai leur voiture reculer dans l'allée puis s'éloigner. Ma tension retomba un peu, et je grimpai à l'étage pour changer de vêtement pour avoir l'air une fille normal quand je vie accrochée sur mon lit le costume de pompon girl porno. Avais une note d'Elizabeth : _J'étais sûr que tu allais l'oublier alors je te les mis sur ton lit pendant que tu occupais tes invitées._

J'essayais avant le costume plusieurs chemisier, ignorant ce que me réservait la soirée, aucun ne fessais bien, et j'ai donc dû mettre le costume ultra sexy de pompon girl sous mon coupe-vent et la honte il y avait même les pompons qui allais avec.

'' Foutu Elizabeth maugréais-je. Elle pense à tout la salope.

Cette perspective suffit à rendre insignifiante la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'influence d'Elizabeth. Je commençais à être rattrapée par la peur. J'abandonnai rapidement mes effets de styles mais je ne retrouvais pas mes vieux vêtements, et mes jeans. La salle garce ou cette pute de Janes me les a cachées pour que je sois vraiment forcée à être en pompon girl.

Le téléphone sonna et je me précipitai en pompon girl au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne désirais pas entendre d'autre voix que la sienne, même si je savais qu'elle ne serait tout bonnement matérialisée dans ma chambre si elle avait voulu prendre contact avec moi.

'' Allô ?

'' Bella, c'est moi, Jessica.

'' Oh, salut. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé à Jess depuis des jours et des jours.

'' Comment c'était, le bal ? Demandai-je.

'' Génial !

Elle démarra au quart de tour et se lança dans un compte-rendu détaillé de la soirée précédente. J'émis des marmonnements appréciateurs çà et là, malgré mes difficultés à me concentrer. Jessica, Mike, le bal, le lycée, tout cela me paraissait étrangement déplacé en cet instant. Je ne cessais pas de regarder par la fenêtre, jaugeant le degré de luminosité derrière les nuages noirs.

'' Tu m'écoutes, Bella ? S'agaça soudain Jessica.

'' Désolée, quoi ?

'' On a couché ensemble ! Tu te rends compte ?

'' C'est super, Jess.

'' Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier ? J'ai entendu dire que Tyler était rendu à hôpital a cause que on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Elle était devenue à la fois agressive, soit parce qu'elle m'en voulait de mon inattention, soit parce qu'elle était vexée de mon peu d'enthousiasme à en apprendre un peu trop sur son flirt avec mon client sexuelle Mike.

'' Rien de bien intéressant et bien fait pour lui, vu que c'est moi qui lui a fourrée un coup de pied. Je suis juste sortie profiter du soleil avant le tournage.

La limousine de Charlie crissa sur le gravier.

'' Tu as revu Elizabeth Balth après ton tournage ?

La porte d'entrée claqua, et mon père s'affaira à ranger son barda sous l'escalier.

'' Euh….

'' Salut, gamine wow ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce costume porno ! Tu es superbe en pompon girl.

'' Oh, ton père est là, dit Jessica qui l'avait entendu dire qu'elle était habillée en meneuse de claque, merci Papa c'est sur maintenant tout le lycée va être au courent : Oublie dit-elle, on discutera demain. On se voit en maths.

'' Ciao, Jess.

Je raccrochai.

'' Salut papa. Ou sont tes prises, aujourd'hui et merci de ton commentaire humiliant sur mon costume de scène.

'' Désolé mais c'était trop drôle je n'ai pas pu résister à te taquiner.

Il se lavait les mains au-dessus de l'évier.

'' Je les ai rangées au congélateur.

'' Harry est passé tout à l'heure déposer un sac de friture de sa femme Sue, annonçai-je avec un entrain forcé.

'' C'est vrai ? J'en raffole.

Charlie monta se doucher pendant que je préparais le dîner totalement humilier de mon costume. Nous ne tardâmes pas à passer à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence humoristique. Charlie savourait son poisson pendant que je me creusais désespérément les méninges pour accomplir la tâche qui m'était échue- abordé le sujet d'Elizabeth.

'' Comment était ton porno hier ? Il paraît que c'est Tyler eu finalement ton contrat et il a été envoyée à hôpital bravo pour ton jeu de jambes. Lança soudain Charlie, m'arrachant à ma rêverie.

'' Ouais il la bien méritée et pour aujourd'hui je suis restée à la maison, cet après-midi. (Uniquement en toute fin d'après-midi, pour être honnête). Et ce matin, ajoutai-je en m'efforçant de rester optimiste en dépit de mes jambes en coton, j'étais chez mes nouveau clients sexuelle les baths qui eux au moins ils font du vrai porno professionnel comparée à Tyler.

Ébahi, Charlie en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

'' Tu te prostitue en fessant de la porno chez le docteur ?

'' Oui.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à baiser là-bas en contrat ?

Il n'avait pas ramassé ses couverts.

'' Euh… il se trouve que je me suis trouver une nouvelle productrice porno et aussi plus au moins ma nouvelle copine, est Elizabeth Balth et je sors ce soir avec elle… et il désirait me présenter à ses parents pour faire un porno professionnel avec eux… Ça va papa ?

Apparemment, il était en train de s'offrir une rupture d'anévrisme.

'' Papa !

'' Tu sors avec une Balth comme productrice de film pornographique.

'' Je… je croyais que tu les appréciais.

'' Elle est beaucoup trop vielles pour toi ! Assen a-t-il avec une véhémence hors de propos.

'' Nous sommes tous les deux en première.

Bon sang ! Heureusement qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait raison plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

'' Attends... Lesquels c'est, cette Elizabeth ou cette Jane qui accroche les mecs en drapeau ?

'' Elizabeth. La plus vielle, celle aux cheveux roux.

Athéna, la déesse vivante.

'' Ah… euh… bredouilla-t-il, ça change tout. Je n'aime pas la tête du grand costaud blond qui selon les rumeurs coucherais avec sa propre sœur comme copain. C'est sûrement une bonne fille, mais elle a l'air trop… mûr pour toi... c'est ta productrice et aussi copine sexuelle ou plus que ça, ce Lizzie.

'' _Elizabeth,_ papa. Et d'ailleurs Leah et Seth font pareil que Janes et Alec.

'' Répond-moi.

'' On peut dire ça. Vu que c'est elle qui à accepter en voulant me faire une surprise le mauvais contact de Tyler pour me faire une surprise.

'' Mais tu m'as raconté hier soir que tu ne t'intéressais à aucune personne de la ville sauf pour travailler.

Il avait récupérée sa fourchette- le pire était passé et je comprenais pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça il en était jaloux mais aussi c'est également comme ça que ma mère la larguer pour son producteur quand elle a découvert que Charlie me violait enfant par ma faute.

'' Elizabeth n'habite pas en ville et elle a rompu avec sa copine actuellement et qui à tomber dans les bras de son frère. Elle me trouvait de son goût c'est tout.

Et pas juste elle tout sa famille proche ma passée dessus toute la journée.

Il me fusilla du regard, guère amusée que je le prenne pour un imbécile.

''Écoute, ce n'est que le début. Alors, évite de me servir le discours de relation amoureuse pour les prostituées juste à cause que tu es jaloux, d'accord ?

'' Quand passe-t-elle te chercher ?

'' Elle serait là dans quelque minute.

'' Ou t'emmène-t-il ?

'' Hé, ho ! Ça suffit l'inquisition espagnole ! On va jouer au football américain avec sa famille ce qui expliquer mon costume de meneuse de claque, elle trouve sa sexy autant que toi tu seras. Vu qu'elle a louée le vieux porno de Phil ou je jouais les scènes de cul en pompon girl sur internet.

'' Toi en meneuse claque, toi, ah oui avais oublier ce vieux film haha ha.

'' Euh… je vais surtout regarder et me laisser matée par elle.

'' Dis donc, elle doit drôlement te plaire, cette fille pour te forcer à te mettre un costume de meneuse de claques. Même que c'est vrai que avec toi les pornos costumés c'est facile de te faire dire oui à ça vu que tu adore toujours ça.

Je me contentai de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, on entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant la maison. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'entrepris de débarrasser la table.

'' Laisse, bougonna Charlie. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Tu me maternes trop.

La sonnette retentit, et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, avec moi pendue à son basque. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point l'averse faisait rage. Sous le Halo du proche, Elizabeth ressemblait à une vrai cheerleader américaine de la LNF qui fessait une pub pour imperméables.

'' Entre, Elizabeth.

Je fus contente de constater que Charlie n'avait pas déformé son prénom, alors il ne fessait que me taquiner en me questionnant tout a heures.

'' Merci, Chauffeur Swan, répondit Elizabeth avec respect.

'' Appelle-moi Charlie. Donne-moi ta veste.

'' Merci.

''Assieds-toi.

Nom de chien ! On n'allait pas devoir y passée la soirée à le baiser mon père en plus pour sortir quand même ! Elizabeth se posa souplement dans notre unique fauteuil m'obligeant à prendre place à côté de mon père, sur le canapé. Je lui jetai un regard de reproche auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil dans le dos de Charlie.

'' Alors, comme ça, s'apprendre que tu emmènes ma petite fille jouer au football.

Il n'y avait que les habitants de l'État de Washington pour ne pas se formaliser à l'idée que la pluie tombait à seaux et risquait de gêner un tant soit peu la tenue d'un match en plein air.

'' C'est ce qui est prévu, mais je ne joue pas mais vais les encouragée quand même avec Bella.

'' Quel exploit sexuelle tu as dû être performante avec elle pour qu'elle accepte de se costumée pour ça.

Les rires d'Elizabeth se joignirent aux siens.

'' Bon, décréta-je en me levant, vous avez assez ricané à mes dépens. Allons-y.

Je fonçai dans l'entrée et enfilai mon coupe-vent. Ils me suivirent.

'' Ne rentre pas trop tard, Bella.

'' Pas de souci, Charlie, je la ramènerai à une heure décente, promis Elizabeth.

'' Attention à ma fille, hein ?

'' Elle ne risque rien avec moi.

Une telle sincérité suintait de chacun de ses paroles que Charlie n'aurait pu douter de sa bonne foi. Je me ruai dehors, et tous deux furent saisis d'un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Elizabeth m'emboîta le pas, mais je m'arrêtai net sur le perron. Derrière ma camionnette était rangée une jeep monstrueuse. Ses pneus m'arrivaient sûrement à la taille, les phares étaient protégés par des grilles et quatre énormes projecteurs étaient fixés sur le pare-chocs en acier renforcé. La carrosserie était d'une rogue pétante. Charlie laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

'' N'oubliez pas vos ceintures de sécurité, murmura-t-il.

Me précédent, Elizabeth m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. J'évaluai la distance qui me séparait du siège et m'apprêtai à sauter quand, avec un soupir. Il me souleva d'une seule main. Pourvu que Charlie n'ait rien remarqué. Tandis qu'il contournait la voiture à un pas mesuré, humain, je m'évertuai à attacher ma ceinture. Elle était si complexe que j'en fus incapable.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces machins ? M'écriai-je quand elle m'eut rejointe.

'' Un harnais tout-terrain, très utile pour ligotée Janes quand elle est méchante avec Alec quand on roule comme la forcée à lui faire une pipe en route.

'' Ah.

Je m'appliquai à enclencher les multiples boucles les uns derrières les autres. Comme j'étais trop lente. Elizabeth soupira de nouveau et entreprit de m'aider. Heureusement, la pluie, trop dense, empêchait Charlie de nous distinguer clairement, et il ne vit pas les mains d'Elizabeth flottée proche de ma chatte et de mes seins et le long de ma vulve. Abandonna tout effort pour comprendre comment cet instrument de torture fonctionnait, je me contentai de veiller à respirer régulièrement.

Elizabeth mit le contact, et nous partîmes.

'' Tu as une… sacrée grosse jeep.

'' Elle appartient à Alec. J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas de faire tout le chemin en hyperespace ou dans le coffre de ma Volvo.

'' Ou gardez-vous cet engin ?

'' Nous avons transformé une des dépendances en garage. Emmett lui a un Austin martin authentique d'un des films de James bonds mais je ne sais pas le quel des films l'est. Annja elle a une réplique authentique de la voiture tueuse Christine mais elle ne l'utilise jamais pour rire elle dit qu'elle est maudite et tue tous les humains qui l'emprunte bien sûr, c'est pour rire qu'elle dit ça.

'' Quoi c'était un espion du MI6 qui était fait bouffée par une ourse quand Alice et Rosalie en duo bond girl l'a sauvée.

'' Haha très bonne blague Bella. Tu devrais la lui raconter à l'arrivée.

'' Attend tu as bien dit tout le chemin ? Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons devoir courir _une partie du chemin ?_

'' Pas toi, rectifia-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

'' Mais ça me rend malade.

'' Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et tout ira bien.

Je me mordis les lèvres, luttant contre la panique. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Elle gémit, et je me tournais vers elle, surprise.

'' Tu sens tellement bonne sous la pluie, m'explique-t-elle.

'' C'est bien ou pas bien ? Demandai-je avec circonspection.

'' Les deux, habituellement, comme toujours, les deux.

J'ignore comment il s'y prit pour s'orienter dans l'obscurité et la pluie battante, mais il finit par bifurquer dans une route secondaire qui n'avait pas de route que le nom : on aurait dit un sentier de montagne. Toute conversation devint dès lors impossible, tant que je rebondissais sur mon siège, comme un marteau-piqueur. De son côté, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Nous finîmes par déboucher dans un cul de-sac encerclée par la paroi verte que formaient les arbres. La tempête s'était calmée, cédant la place à une bruine qui se dissipait peu à peu tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait derrière les nuages.

'' Désolé, Bella, mais à partir d'ici, nous continuons à pied.

'' Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais t'attendre dit-t-elle boudeuse.

'' Ou est passé ton courage de nympho ? Tu n'en as pas manqué pourtant ce matin en baisant proche tout ma famille incluant mon ex copine et son frère.

'' Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière balade.

Était-elle concevable qu'elle ne datât que d'hier ? Elle fut près de ma portière en un éclair et m'aida à déboucler mon harnais.

'' Je m'en occupe, protestai-je. Vas-y, toi, je te rejoins.

'' Oh, oh, rigolai-t-il, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir falsifier ta mémoire.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle me tira de la voiture et me coucha sur le sol. Elle brouillassait à peine maintenant. Alice ne s'était pas trompée.

'' Comment ça, falsifier ma mémoire ? M'inquiétai-je.

'' Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle plongeait sa main sous ma jupe et commençais à me caressée en me regardant avec son regard pervers, mais ses iris recelaient une étincelle d'humour salace. Plaçant ses mains sur ma culotte et me chatouillais le clito. Je commençais à trembler envie, salope. Elle s'approcha juste à ce que son visage se retrouve sous ma jupe à quelque centimètre de ma chatte, était coincé. Elle baissait ma culotte et le léchais la chatte.

'' Ah non Elizabeth non pitié.

Elle me la mangeait avec délice et levais la tête.

'' Et maintenant, chuchota-t-elle en me doigtant (son haleine suffit à me faire perdre l'esprit) explique-moi de quoi tu as peur exactement.

'' Euh. Ah putain…. Balbutiai-je surexcitée, d'entrer en collision avec une branche et de mourir. De vomir sur toi.

Elle donnait un coup de langue en me fessant crié de plaisir. Elle réprimait un sourire pervers avant de me faire jouir comme une fontaine, et ses lèvres froide effleurais le jet au creux de ma gorge, prenant une rasade de bon jus de chatte et elle relevait la tête en me fessant perdre la mienne.

'' Toujours aussi anxieuse ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Ouiiiii

Son nez glissa vers ma verge, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ma chatte, son souffle frais chatouillait ma peau.

'' Et maintenant ? dit-t-elle en plongeant dédiant.

'' Les arbres, le mal des transports, haletai-je surexcitée.

Elle leva la tête et embrassa ma bouche pour partager mon propre jus.

'' Bella, tu ne penses tout même pas que je heurterais un tronc, non ?

'' Pas toi, moi.

Ma voix flanchait sous mes coups de jouissance, elle flaira la victoire tout proche. Ses baisers descendirent lentement le long de ma joue avant de se poser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

'' Crois-tu que je laisserais un arbre t'attaquer ?

'' Non, soufflai-je.

J'étais sûre d'avoir d'autre arguments à lui opposée mais je pouvais le dire quand elle me mangeait la chatte comme cela, bizarrement, je ne les trouvai pas.

'' Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur, conclut-t-elle.

'' Aucune, soupirai-je, vaincue.

Alors, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains humides, presque brutalement, et me donna un long et vrai baiser goutteux de semence.

Mon comportement sexuel fut inexcusable. J'étais pourtant prévenue. Hélas, je fus incapable de ne pas réagir exactement comme la première fois. Au lieu de rester tranquille, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nue et je me soudai à son visage en pierre. Frissonnant de plaisir, j'ouvre la bouche. Mais elle se prenait, mais titubant en arrière elle glissait sur la colline et je tombais sur elle par surprise, mais elle brisait sans difficulté mon étreinte, était en train de la dominer et elle détestait ça.

'' Nom d'un chien Bella ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ? Ne me domine pas !

Je m'accroupis désoler, mains autour de ses genoux, pour calmer mes tremblements.

'' Tu es indestructible, marmonnai-je en essayant de reprendre ma respiration en reculant et la laissant se relever. Je... je suis désolé c'était un accident je fais toujours sa en tournage et sa énerve aussi ma mère.

'' Ça, c'était avant que je te rencontre. Allez, filons avant que je m'autorise un geste vraiment stupide comme te fouettée juste au sang pour te punir jeune fille gronda-t-elle.

Comme la veille, elle me jeta sur son dos. Je notai que malgré sa colère elle déployait les efforts pour être la plus douce possible. J'enfermais sa taille entre mes jambes mouiller et serrai mes bras autour de son cou, tel un étau.

'' N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux, me prévint-elle sévèrement.

J'enfonce aussitôt ma figure dans ses épaules. Je me rendis à peine compte que nous bougions. Certes, je sentis qu'elle se déplaçait, mais elle aurait pu aussi bien se baladée nonchalamment sur un trottoir tant il se mouvait avec souplesse. Je fus tentée de regarder juste pour voir si elle volait travers la forêt, mais je résistais. Ma curiosité ne méritait pas une nausée. Je compensai en écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Je ne fus pas certaine que nous nous étions arrêtés avant qu'il ne caresse mes cheveux.

'' C'est fini, Bella.

J'osai ouvrir les paupières. Il disait vrai, raide et maladroite, je me détachai d'elle… et atterris sur les fesses.

'' Ouilles !

Elle me contempla, incrédule, hésitante entre sa colère toute récente et un accès de gaieté. Mon ahurissement dut l'emporter, car elle partit d'un rire tonitruant. Je me relevai et me forçai à l'ignorer tout en essuyant la boue et les Fougères qui s'était agglutines à mon coupe-vent. Elle n'en rien que plus fort. Agacée, je m'éloignai. Son bras emprisonna ma taille.

'' Pas-si vite. Ou vas-tu ?

'' Assister à une partie de football. Ça n'a plus l'air de beaucoup t'intéresse à la villa, mais les autres sauront sûrement s'amuser sans toi.

'' Tu te trompes de chemin.

Sans le regarder, je fis volte-face et partis dans la direction opposée. Elle me rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

— Ne sois pas fâchée, ça a été plus fort que moi. Si tu t'étais vue !

L'hilarité la reprit, apparemment irrésistible.

— Tu estimes sans doute être le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère, c'est ça ?

— Je ne l'étais pas contre toi. Bon d'accord quand on est tombé tous les deux et que tu ma sans faire exprès dominer je l'étais un peu mais le reste était pas contre toi.

'' À d'autres. _Bella, tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ? Ne me domine pas !_

'' Simple constatation sexuelle de ma nature dominatrice.

J'essayais de lui échapper, en veiné.

'' Tu étais furieuse que je sois sur toi, insistai-je.

'' Oui.

'' Pourtant tu viens de dire…

'' Que je ne l'étais que pour ça mais pas pour le reste. Oh, Bella, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

'' Comprendre quoi ?

'' Je ne t'en veux jamais. C'est une chose que je n'arrive même pas en envisager. Tu es si courageuse, confiante... Aimante.

'' Alors pourquoi ne te laisse tu pas dominer par moi tu avais une belle vue de ma poitrine en plus.

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien les humeurs sombres qui l'éloignaient régulièrement de moi. Je les avais toujours interprétés comme de la frustration sexuelle, légitime, quand j'essayais de la dominer, devant ma faiblesse, ma lenteur et mes envies de nympho, mes turbulentes réactions d'humaine.

'' C'est après moi que j'en ai, surtout quand on essaye de me dominer, confessa-t-elle en soulevant doucement mon menton. Ma seule existence représente un danger pour toi. Des fois, je me hais. Je devrais être plus forte, capable de mieux…

Je plaçai un doigt sur sa bouche.

'' Chut ! dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu te sens aussi coupable quand on te domine sa sera plus simple.

Elle ôta ma main de ses lèvres pour la coller contre sa joue.

'' Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle c'est bien une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement, mais c'est vrai. (C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. Si elle n'en était pas consciente, moi, si.) Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle, moqueuse, tâche de te tenir correctement. Et je dois avouer que oui avais une très belle vue mais je déteste me sentir inférieur même avec toi. Je suis dominatrice point.

Sur ce, elle se penche et effleura ma bouche d'un baiser. Je ne bronchai pas.

'' Tu as promis au chef Swan de me ramener tôt, tu te souviens ? Soupirai-je. On ferait mieux d'y aller maîtresse.

'' A vos ordres.

Avec un sourire de regret, elle s'écarta. Elle m'entraîna à travers les hautes fougères humides et les rideaux de mousse, contournant une énorme ciguë et m'amena à la lisière d'un gigantesque champ qui grimpait à l'assaut de cimes du massif de l'Olympus. La prairie était grande comme deux stades de football.

Les autres étaient déjà là, Annja, Emmett, Janes et Alec, et Rosalie la chipie fanatique de porno allemande assis sur une saillie rocheuse nue en train de s'habiller assez près de nous ; beaucoup plus loin, Mei et Alice, séparer par environs quatre cents mètres fessais des passes, une balle de football américain sans doute, bien qu'ils fussent si lestes que je ne la distinguais pas. Annja semblait affairé à délimiter les bases ou du moins à inscrire les verges sur chaque côté du terrain, semblait, car il était impossible qu'elles fussent aussi loin les unes des autres, non ? Lorsque nous émergées des arbres, les trois premier se levèrent Annja se dirigea vers nous, et Emmett lui emboîta le pas après avoir observé d'un air songeur Rosalie qui s'éloignait gracieusement à l'opposée sans avoir daigné nous accorder un coup d'œil. Mon estomac se tordit.

'' Est-ce toi que nous avons entendu se faire violer tout à l'heure Elizabeth ? S'enquit Annja.

'' On aurait dit une ourse violer Janes, ricana Alice pommette.

'' C'était bien elle, confirmai-je avec un sourire timide. Mais j'ai oublié le costume d'ourse préféré de Janes pour ça et je tentais sans le faire exprès de la dominer

La concernée fit la grimace a sa créatrice sous le rire des garçons

'' Malgré elle, Bella a été d'une drôlerie nymphomane impayable, surtout quand elle tente le diable en me dominant. Se vengea aussitôt Elizabeth.

Alice et Janes quitte son poste et se précipitait en dansait- dans notre direction.

'' Il est l'heure, annonça-t-elle.

Ses paroles furent saluées par un grondement de tonnerre qui secoua la fenêtre alentour puis éclata à l'ouest, du côté de la ville.

'' Sinistre, hein ? Rigolait Emmett en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

'' Allons-y.

Alice et Rosalie s'empara de la main d'Hermet et elles se ruèrent sur la prairie disproportionnée. Elle galopa comme une gazelle ; il était presque aussi beau et tout aussi rapide –et pourtant, on n'aurait jamais songé à les comparer à une gazelle.

'' Prêt à les encouragée pompon girl Swan, s'écria Elizabeth, le regard brillant d'excitation en me donnant mes pompons.

Je feignis l'enthousiasme de rigueur dans ces occasions-là.

— Hip hip hip ! Hourra ! Brailla-t-on en duo en agitant les bras comme une pompon girl.

On pouffait ensemble, après avoir ébouriffée mes cheveux, mais elle restait avec moi, elle ne voulait vraiment pas jouer que pour faire le pompon girl avec moi.

'' On descend un peu pour les encouragée ensemble ? me proposa Annja de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Je m'aperçus que je biais d'étonnement. Me ressaisissant, j'acquiesçai. Annja prenait garde à maintenir une certaine distance entre nous, et je me demandai si elle veillait encore à ne pas m'effrayer après tout elle était mariée à Mei hua. Elle accorda son allure à la mienne sans montrer d'impatience.

'' Vous et Elizabeth ne jouez pas avec eux ?

'' Non, je préfère arbitrer. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient honnêtes.

'' Eliza dit qu'ils ont tendance à tricher et c'est pour ça qu'elle aurait aimé mieux que je passe la nuit dans son donjon à la baiser que à vous voir jouer.

'' Et comment ! Tu les entendrais se disputer, une vraie meute de loups ! Espérons que ça ne se produira pas ce soir.

'' Vous me rappelez ma mère, même sexuellement, sauf que vous hésité beaucoup à vouloir me baiser, plaisanta-je, étonnée.

Elle rit.

'' C'est ce que la plupart du temps, je les traite comme mes propres enfants. Et oui je suis habituellement farouche à faire des orgies sans mon mari dû à mon incident que je ne peux en parler. Mes instincts maternels n'ont été assouvie que par Elizabeth seulement tu sais. Elle a dû te racontée sa naissance difficile.

'' Oui, murmura-je, abasourdie, en tâchant de deviner à quel période de sa vie médiéval elle faisait référence.

'' Ma seul et unique enfant enfantée par un vampire qui a trahis un autre vampire roumain qui me tournais aussi autour. Je n'aurais pas survécu si Mei m'avait pas transformée. Ça lui a brisé le cœur de m'avoir fait aussi mal être tombée amoureux de moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été condamnée être jetée par une falaise pour trahison de contrat de mariage a cause que son vampire roumain qui me tournais autour aussi nous a dénoncée à Gregory.

'' Gregory était qu'un immonde barbare tout comme ce vampire qui vous a dénoncée. Dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

Elle riait.

'' A ta vision moderne oui, mais si tu aurais vécu au moyen-âge tout le monde vampire et humain aussi agissais comme cela surtout les contes Transylvanie pour se faire passer humain. Une chance que ce n'était pas marier a Vald Trèpes qui était mon cousin du temps que c'était humaine.

'' Qui ça ?

'' Le vrai comte Dracula celui qui a fondé la Transylvanie autrement dit, vu que on Elizabeth de sa parenté est cousine avec lui.

'' Il n'était pas un vampire comme dans les films que Alice imitait ses sirènes pour taquiner votre fille.

Annja rigolais.

'' Haha Non heureusement d'ailleurs. Il était apparenté à mon père mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée ni Elizabeth non plus. Mais du côté vampire roumain il était pire que lui.

'' Elizabeth a juste mentionné que Mei vous a sauvée en plein vol du a une dénonciation d'un vampire roumain qu'elle refuse de dire son nom….

'' Normal a causé Mei et surtout moi on ne supporte pas de en entendre parler de lui, mais je peux te donner un indice vu que j'ai pu baiser avec toi, si tu prends le nom Dracula en envers, tu seras quel est son vrai prénom ? Cette fille d'une nature si perverse est tellement délicate. Ma première de mes enfant et nouveau enfin. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que moi. Dans un certain sens, du moins, c'est pourquoi ajoute-t-elle en me souriant avec chaleur, je suis si heureuse qu'elle t'ait trouvée, ma chérie. (Dans sa bouche, le terme affectif sonnait naturel.) Elle a trop longtemps été à part depuis la mort de son ange de musique par sa faute. Sa solitude faisait peine à voir.

'' Comment t'appelais son ange ?

'' Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, seul Elizabeth peut le dire mais sa il faut vraiment être méritante pour entendre son histoire et les deux seuls moyens de t'en parler c'est soit que tu réussi à survivre en la dominant ou si tu entends nommer son nom quand elle tente de sauver une humaine.

'' Ça ne vous ennuie pas, alors ? Que je ne sois… pas celle qu'elle lui faut en moitié.

'' Non… (Elle réfléchit.) Tu es ce qu'elle veut. Tout finira par s'arranger.

L'inquiétude lui plissait le front cependant.

Un deuxième coup de tonnerre ébranla le ciel. Annja s'arrêta. Visiblement, nous étions parvenues au bout de leur terrain de jeu. Les autres paraissaient avoir formé leurs équipes. Elizabeth était positionnée très loin, du côté gauche en agitant ses pompons en disant : massacrée Janes bath pour moi et je vous fais un strippe stresse. Mei se trouvait entre le 20 verge et les 30 verges, à l'endroit ou l'autre se mettait un contre en face de l'autre pour la mise en juste. Emmett était face à Alec, et Alice face à Rosalie, Mei sifflait dans ce qui semblais être un sifflet arbitre. Janes était le quarterback bien sûr, nul n'avait besoin de protection comme les vrais joueurs de la LNF.

'' Très bien, lança Annja d'une voix claire que même Elizabeth devait percevoir. Mise au jeu !

Alice se redressa, immobile se tenant prête à recevoir la balle, elle semblait préférer la rue au rendre dedans du centre. Soudain, tel un cobra qui frappe la balle que allais recevoir par Alec.

'' C'est une passe ça ? Chuchotai-je à Annja.

'' Quand le centre se fonce dedans, oui.

Alec renvoya la balle à Alice, qui s'autorisa un bref sourit, puis tout aussi brusquement, sa main s'envola de nouveau. Cette fois la balle est interceptée par Janes qui la plaquais Alice dans un bruit d'avalanche au moment ou un éclair frappais Le craquement de l'impact fut assourdissant. Tel un coup de tonnerre, il se répercuta contre les montagnes, et je compris immédiatement pourquoi ils ne jouaient que pendant les orages. La balle partit comme un météore au-dessus de la prairie et alla se perdre dans la forêt environnante.

'' Touchée 1, murmurai-je.

'' Attendons un peu, objecta Annja, prudente et attentive. Une main levée.

Emmett galopais de la ligne de touche et fonçais vers Janes mais fut dévier étrangement comme si il avait perdu la vue et fonçais sur sa femme Rosalie.

'' FAUTE ! Tir de pénalité criais Annja, Alec rend lui la vue. Tu n'as pas le droit utiliser tes pouvoir Alec.

'' Désolé Emmett mais tu allais plaquer ma copine de sœur.

Emmett grognais et fonçais sur lui qu'il cessait ses pouvoir et le plaquais au sol.

'' C'est le jeu qui le veut Imbécile d'espion à la retraite.

'' Tire de punition pour Alice. Criais Mei en riant. En position.

Alice se mit derrière et frappais le pied du ballon qui tombais sur une roche qui était déplacée là pour faire les buts.

'' Toucher ! s'écria Elizabeth.

'' 10 à 0 dit Elizabeth.

Éberluée, je vis Janes sautée à la lisière des arbres en brandissant la balle et refait la mise au jeu. Malgré la distance, même moi je peux distinguer son sourire béat.

'' Emmett et un bon plaqueur, mais Alec a du mal au règle a causé qui préfère le basse Ball que le football. Mais comme Janes et Elizabeth déteste ce sport il obéie à sa sœur et utilise sa manière de la surprotéger a causé il déteste qu'elle soit blessée sans son accord bien sûr.

'' Pourquoi il l'appelle l'espion à la retraite.

'' c'est un surnom affectif qu'une de ses soupirante de cousine du clan mexicaine lui donne à cause elle est un fan fini des méchant de James Bonds. dit Elizabeth à mes côtés.

La remise en jeux au 30 e vierge se mis en place et le rythme et le vacarme dans lequel le corps se frappais pour un semble ballon, me fait comprendre pourquoi était la raison à la nécessité d'une tempête, lorsque Alec, tentât d'évitée la charge imprenable de Rosalie, il la bloquais en passant la ballons a Mei ce dernier l'attrapa puis se rua vers la ligne de touche tandis que Alice fessait de même quand ils se frappais, le vacarme m'évoqua celui de deux gigantesque rocher qui se seraient écroulés. Je sursautai, soucieuse. Par miracles, ils étaient indemnes et était Janes qui était faufilé sur le ballon et avais fait un second toucher.

'' Point accordé ! annonça Annja calmement.

L'équipe d'Emmett gagnait d'une courte tête 30 à 10 Rosalie réussi à se glisser sous les garçons après avoir pris la longue passe d'Emmett – lors que Janes l'intercepta a la plaquant la troisième prise. Elizabeth me rejoignit au petit trot, étincelant de joie.

'' Alors, me cria-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

'' Une chose est sûr, je ne pourrais plus jamais me contenter des Super Ball nationaux.

'' À croire que tu as passé ta vie à ça ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Je suis un peu déçue quand même, le marquai-je.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' J'aimerais vraiment découvrir un domaine dans lequel vous n'excellez pas.

Elle me gratifia de son sourire en coin.

'' C'est au tour de Annja d'aller faire la mise en jeux je suis un peu fatiguée.

Mei était au centre et contrais Emmett qui jouais au centre aussi, mais tout d'un coup Alice eut un hoquet de haine pure. Mes yeux étaient comme d'habitudes, rivés sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth, et je vis tourner la tête vers sa sœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un message passa aussitôt entre eux. Il fut près de moi avant même que les autres aient eu le temps de réagir.

'' Alice ? lança Annja, tendue.

'' Ce connard est avec eux… je ne l'ai pas vu venir…. Murmura-t-elle enragée. Je veux le trucidée.

Le reste de la famille s'était rassemblé autour de nous.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mei à sa fille avec le calme du samurai que confère l'autorité.

'' Ils ont voyagé beaucoup trop vite que je ne m'y attendais et il y a cette brute de traqueur d'obsédée sexuelle avec eux. Je me suis trompé sur leur trajectoire.

'' Elle a osée l'emmener leur traqueur ici ? l'interrogea Janes en se penchant vers Alice et elle, protectrice.

'' Ils nous ont entendus jouer et ils ont bifurqué, avoua-t-elle, contrite.

Sept paires d'yeux se posèrent brièvement sur moi avant de se détourner, embarrassés.

'' Quand les volturi feront-ils là ? marmotta Mei à l'adresse d'Elizabeth

Cette dernière se concentra.

'' Moins de cinq minutes. Ils courent. Ils veulent jouer avec nous pour qu'on tente de faire la paix, mais c'est seulement Félix qui voudraient jouer, Dynes aussi un peu mais celui qu'on veut voir mort hésite à cause il sait qui n'est pas en juridiction de sa famille. dit Elizabeth. Il ne faut pas que dynes me vois sinon ça va finir en pugilat elle ignore encore que je suis avec vous.

'' Tu crois y arriver Elizabeth ?

'' Non. Pas si je la porte… Et puis, la dernière chose souhaitable, c'est qu'ils flairent mon odeur et demande à ce connard de nous traquer et se mettent à ma poursuite vue qui connais son nom aussi.

Janes baissais la tête d'un air navrée.

'' Combien sont-ils est-ce que c'est toute la famille ou sont-ils accompagnés d'autre groupe ? demanda Emmett à Alice.

'' Trois, deux gardes et une fondatrice, c'est Félix, Dynes et ce connard de traqueur que je voudrais dévorée vivant et non Renata n'est pas avec eux. Si au moins elle avait été là, elle aurait pu contrôler ce connard de tueur pervers. Grognais de rage Alice.

'' Trois ! Fanfaronna Hermett, en bandant les muscles de ses bras massifs. Qu'ils viennent donc ! En tout cas pour une fois ce n'est pas Janes qui les a appelées cette fois.

'' Si seulement sa aurais été ma Rena qui aurais été là, il n'aurait pas craint de la blessée vue que je l'aurais forcé à vous laisser partir grâce à la chanson du mot clé secret sur moi. Soupirais tristement Rosalie.

J'ignorais de qui, elle parlait sur le moment mais Pendant une seconde qui me parut s'éterniser, Mei délibéra. Seul Emmett et Alec semblait imperturbable. Les autres contemplaient le chef de famille avec anxiété.

'' Continuons à jouer, finit-il par décider d'une voix calme et égale. D'après Alice, ils sont juste curieux du moins pour Félix et Dynes.

'' Prend ma place pour les mise aux jeux, lui ordonna-t-elle. J'ai eu mon compte.

Sur ce, elle se plantait devant moi. Les autres avaient regagné les champs, inspectant avec inquiétude les bois ombreux. Alice et Annja se positionnèrent dans la zone près de laquelle je me tenais.

'' Rabats tes cheveux, me lança Elizabeth doucement.

Docilement, je retirai mon élastique et secouai ma tignasse.

'' C'est eux que vous détestée les volturi ? Balbutiai-je, bien inutilement.

'' Oui. Ne bouge ne parle pas et surtout pas et ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je t'en prie.

Elle avait beau dissimuler sa tension, elle ne m'échappa pas. Elle ramena mes longues mèches en avant, de façon à ce qu'elles cachent en partie mon visage.

'' Ça ne servira à rien, chuchota Janes. Je la violerais à l'autre bout de la prairie si je étais toujours parmi eux et Dimitri connais déjà son nom si du moins il s'en souvient toujours. Dit-t-elle d'un ton terriblement coupable.

'' Je sais, s'énerva-t-elle.

Mei se tenais sur le quarante et une nouvelle partie commença, sans beaucoup d'entrain.

'' Que t'a demandé Annja ? Murmurai-je.

'' S'ils avaient soif, admit-t-elle de mauvaise grâce après un instant d'hésitation.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Le match était apathique. Personne n'osait se frapper trop fort, et Emmett, Janes et Alec ne s'écartaient pas du champ intérieur. En dépit de la terreur qui engourdissait mon cerveau, j'avais conscience que Janes me regardait de temps en temps. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression mais le pli de sa bouse m'incitait à penser qu'elle était furieuse. Elizabeth ne prêtait aucune attention à la partie, entièrement concentré sur les arbres alentour.

'' Excuse-moi, Bella. Je me doutais que si il n'aurait pas m'oblige à venir jouer avec toi ici et que on serait restée tranquillement à baiser à la villa toute la soirée sa serais jamais arrivée. C'est irresponsable de t'exposer ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Tout à coup, elle cessa de respirer, et ses prunelles se posèrent ne plein sur le champ droit. Il avança imperceptiblement, pour s'interposer entre moi et ce qui approchait. Mei, Emmett et les autres se tournèrent dans la même direction, prêtant l'oreille à des bruits de pas militaire que mes faibles oreilles n'entendaient pas.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 la traque sexuelle de Félix.

Ils surgirent un à un de la lisière, En ligne comme un régiment de soldat. Le premier mâle qui déboucha dans le champ recula immédiatement, laissant le second mâle prendre la tête, je les reconnaissais était eux qui avais agressée Janes et que je fus la suivante. Félix et Dimitri Il se plaça en retrait de la grande brune d'une façon qui ne permettait aucun doute sur l'identité de chef de meute volturi La troisième était une femme ; à cette distance, je ne distinguais d'elle que ses cheveux, d'une teinte brune saisissante et glaciale.

Prudents, ils resserrèrent les rangs avant de poursuivre leur route en direction de la famille d'Elizabeth, affichant tous les signes de respect qu'un clan de prédateurs montre naturellement quand il croise le chemin d'une horde de son espèce supérieure en nombre du moins pour les garçons leur chef semais furieuse contre Elizabeth qui la reconnaissais mais elle se contrôlait devant Janes et elle avait l'air hésitante aussi envers Alec.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, je notai à quel point ils différaient des Hua. Ils avaient la démarche féline, se déplaçaient comme s'ils avaient constamment été à deux doigts de se tapir pour bondir. Ils étaient cette fois habillés en randonneurs – jeans et grosses chemises pratiques en lourd tissu imperméable. Leurs vêtements sentaient l'usure cependant, certains étaient même déchirés, et ils étaient nu-pieds. Les deux hommes avaient les cheveux coupés ras, ceux de la femme étaient parsemés de feuilles et de débris récoltés dans les bois comme des naufragées ou des randonneurs perdus.

Leurs yeux perçants ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'allure plus policée et urbaine de Mei qui, sur ses gardes, avança à leur rencontre, flanqué d'Emmett et de Alec. Sans concertation apparente, les intrus se redressèrent, adoptant une position plus décontractée.

Le leader était de loin le plus Belle, avec sa peau couleur blanche sous l'habituelle pâleur de sa race, et ses cheveux d'un brun foncée. De taille moyenne et, bien sûr, très taillée au couteau, elle ne pesait cependant rien comparé à l'impressionnant Elizabeth. Félix nous décocha un faux sourire amical, dévoilant deux rangées de dents luisantes. La femme paraissait plus glaciale et mauvaise humeur et, tandis que sa tignasse s'agitait sous la brise, ses pupilles ne cessaient d'aller et venir, passant des hommes qui lui faisaient face au groupe relâché qui m'entourait. Indubitablement, sa posture était celle d'une lionne. L'autre mâle, était Dimitri que le chef, une vraie armoire à glace qui piétinait derrière eux. Ses prunelles, bien que totalement immobiles, semblaient paradoxalement les plus vigilantes.

Leurs yeux étaient différents, d'ailleurs. Ni dorés ni noirs comme je m'y étais attendue, mais d'un bordeaux sombre, à la fois dérangeant et sinistre.

La femme fit un pas en direction d'Anna et Mei mais tout d'un coup fixais tristement Janes comme si elle avait des regrets refoulés.

— Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours, dit-t-elle d'une voix détendue aux accents vaguement québécois. Ma chère Annja qu'elle plaisir de te voir, toi et ton mari ma chère Jane et ta tueuse de fille aussi apparemment.

— Certes Dynes, certes tu es venu plus tôt que on le pensait, dit Annja, mais je te présente mes enfants quand même sauf deux qui voudrais mettre à pâture ton traqueur, ici sont présent, Hermett, Rosalie Alice, et celle que tu voudrais éliminée en lute ma fille biologique Elizabeth et Bella.

Son vaste geste engloba notre groupe, évitant volontairement de s'arrêter sur chacun. J'eus un choc en l'entendant prononcer mon nom.

'' Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs ? demanda Dimitri avec affabilité. Pour faire la paix de notre erreur passée d'avoir agresser votre fille Janes.

'' Nous venons juste de terminer la partie, répondit Mei en modulant son ton sur celui de l'autre, mais ce sera avec plaisir. Une autre fois volturi Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région ou vous venez nous enquiquinée notre territoire encore.

— En fait, nous allons dans le Sud, en mission volturi mais j'avais quand même envie de vous voir pour nous faire pardonner de l'agression contre notre ex-consœur Janes volturi. Dit Dynes sincèrement.

'' C'est Hua maintenant dynes dit Janes impassible.

— Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert, mis à part nous et les visiteurs occasionnels tel que vous volturi qui ne nous apprécie pas et c'est réciproque dit Elizabeth.

L'atmosphère tendue s'était peu à peu transformée en conversation diplomatique mais tendus. J'imagine que Hermett avait mis en branle son talent particulier pour contrôler la situation surtout envers Elizabeth.

— Où se situe votre terrain de chasse ? S'enquit poliment Félix.

Mei ignora la supposition que sous-entendait la question.

— Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière. Nous gardons une résidence permanente alentour. Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre près de Mexico, donc Dynes doit connaître un de leur membre qui vous a quitté aussi.

— Permanente ? répéta Dimitri en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons. Comment y arrivez-vous ?

Sa curiosité était réelle, mais dynes le regardais d'un œil noir.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner à la maison pour en discuter confortablement pour tenter de faire la paix ? proposa Mei. C'est une longue histoire.

Félix et Dimitri échangèrent un regard surpris à la mention du mot « maison ». Dynes, elle, se contrôla mieux.

— Voilà qui est très alléchant et aimable a vous bannis, j'aurais cru plutôt que vous alliez nous massacrée comme vous avez l'habitude lança-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant a Janes surtout sauf à Elizabeth, Nous sommes en mission de recrutement depuis l'Ontario et nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette. Et notre maître espionne vous fait passer le bonjour à toi rosalie.

Il balaya Mei des yeux, appréciant son raffinement.

'' Ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît, mais nous apprécierons que vous vous reteniez d'opérer vos recrutements dans les parages immédiats volturi, premièrement ma fille Alice a une vendetta contre votre traqueur Dimitri et Elizabeth ne te tolère pas en peinture et toi aussi c'est réciproque sur mon territoire. Mais nous devons éviter d'attirer les soupçons, vous comprenez sûrement à cause que les volturi n'ont plus d'autorité ici sur mon territoire.

'' Naturellement bien sûr. Il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire Mei hua du moins pour aujourd'hui. Contrairement à nos petites l'habitude de jeu.

'' Votre fille Alice m'en veut encore pour jasper. Dit le traqueur d'une voix désolé.

'' Elle fantasme même de te décapitée cher Dimitri et surtout ne tente pas de la séduire ou de l'attaquer vu qu'elle est marier avec ma rose et son mari et tu sais que si tu fais du mal à rose comme tu as fait à Jasper une certaine femme de Caius te châtiera pour lui avoir fait du mal à sa rose sauvage. Dit Elizabeth menaçante

Dimitri se pétrifiais sous la menace qui semblais le terrifier par ce mot : rose sauvage.

'' oh bon si tu le dis Elizabeth.

'' Ce n'était pas son intention de faire du mal à rosalie bien sûr, rassurais Dynes.

Elle éclata de rire, et un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

— Nous allons vous montrer le chemin. Si vous voulez bien courir derrière nous... Emmett et Alice, accompagnez Elizabeth et Bella pour récupérer la Jeep, ajout a-t-il, l'air de rien.

C'est alors que trois choses se produisirent simultanément. Le vent léger ébouriffa mes cheveux, Elizabeth se tendit, et le deuxième mâle, Félix, tourna brutalement la tête pour me détailler, narines à l'affût tout comme Dimitri mais Dynes le contrôlais par ses pouvoir mais pas Félix.

** C'est la fille prostituée de l'autre soir, je vais la violer en porno et la dévorée** songeais Félix.

Une raideur s'empara de tous quand Félix se précipita vers moi, prêt à bondir. Mais Janes hurlais Paralysée total , et se retrouvais au sol se débâtant de douleur, et Elizabeth montra les dents et son fouet, un grondement animal montant de sa gorge Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux sons joueurs et perverse qu'il avait émis le matin même dans orgie ; c'était la chose la plus menaçante que j'avais jamais entendue, c'était le cris de guerre de la comtesse sanglante et les pouvoir libérée de Janes en action pour me protéger de lui, et je fus secouée par des tremblements de la tête aux pieds.

— Que se passe-t-il Félix ? s'exclama Dimitri, réellement surpris.

'' Humaine c'est l'humaine de l'autre soir.

Aucun des deux protagonistes n'abandonna sa posture agressive, et lorsque Dimitri feinta sur le côté, il fut immédiatement contré par le fouet Elizabeth et pétrifier par Janes qui utilisais son don paralysé total sur lui.

—Elle est avec nous, déclara Mei d'un ton ferme à l'intention de Félix.

Dimitri parut flairer mon odeur avec moins de puissance que son compagnon, mais on put lire sur son visage qu'il venait de comprendre mais Dynes l'interrompis.

— Vous avez apporté un casse-croûte, celle qu'il s'appelle Bella Swan que Janes voulais que je lui fasse peur en échange d'affection, s'étonna-t-elle avec un pas involontaire dans ma direction.

Elizabeth et Surtout Alice gronda encore plus férocement, feulant presque, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents luisantes et étonnamment Janes et Alec aussi à ma défense et devant Janes le groupe reculait.

— J'ai dit qu'elle était avec nous, Dynes rappelez les sinon je recommencerai à faire ce que j'ai fait à ton frère si un ou l'autre de tes gardes s'approche d'elle répéta Elizabeth d'une voix dure.

— Mais c'est une humaine celle que Janes voulais que on te l'emmène dynes, protesta Dimitri sans aucune vindicte, plutôt abasourdi.

'' Elle a eu le mérite de me faire rire donc je la protège maintenant dit Janes furieuse mais aussi coupable.

— Oui, et je te conseille de pas y toucher Dimitri sinon je lâche mes femmes sur toi pour venger Jasper, confirma Emmett.

Il se rapprocha de son père sans perdre de vue Félix et Dimitri. Ce dernier se releva lentement, continuant toutefois de me fixer, les narines dilatées. Devant moi, Elizabeth resta tendue comme un lion. Dynes reprit calmement la parole pour tenter de désamorcer l'hostilité ambiante.

— Sa suffit vous deux, J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres.

— En effet dynes, si tu ne veux pas que ton Marcus ou pire Renata sois au courent, admit Mei, toujours aussi sec. Tu sais bien que contrairement à vous Caius adore ma fille rosalie même si il a été forcé de la bannir par toi sa comédienne de théâtre porno préféré.

— C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterions votre invitation, Il va de soi que nous ne toucherons pas à la fille humaine sur votre territoire, Comme j'ai dit, pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire aujourd'hui. Sa suffit Félix tu te calme.

Félix la contempla un court instant sous l'ordre de Dynes, à la fois incrédule et agacé, avant d'échanger un nouveau regard avec Dimitri qui n'avait pas cessé de nous épier tour à tour. Mei parut soupeser la franchise de Dynes pendant un moment.

— Venez, finit-il par dire. Emmett, Alec, Janes Rosalie, Annja ? Les trois Hua se rassemblèrent en s'arrangeant pour me cacher aux intrus. Janes se posta aussitôt près de moi, et Emmett recula lentement vers nous en surveillant Félix.

— Allons-y, Bella, m'ordonna Elizabeth d'une voix faible.

Tout ce temps, j'étais restée pétrifiée de terreur. Elizabeth fut obligée de me tirer sèchement par le coude pour me sortir de ma tétanie. Alice Janes et Alec et Emmett se tenaient juste derrière nous, me dissimulant. Je suivis Elizabeth en titubant, morte de peur. Sa fébrilité était presque tangible, cependant que nous progressions à une allure humaine vers l'orée des bois. Une fois dans les arbres, il me jeta sur son dos sans même s'arrêter. Je m'agrippai à lui comme une désespérée, et il décolla, les deux autres sur ses talons. Je baissais la tête, mais mes yeux écarquillés par la frayeur refusaient de se fermer. Mes escortes plongèrent dans la forêt désormais sombre et fantomatique. La joie qui présidait d'habitude aux courses d'Elizabeth avait disparu, remplacée par une fureur qui le consumait et le rendait encore plus rapide. Même alourdi par moi, il distançait son frère et sa sœur. Nous atteignîmes la Jeep en un temps record, et il ralentit à peine pour me jeter sur le siège arrière.

— Attache-la ! ordonna-t-il à Emmett qui venait de se glisser à mon côté.

Alice s'installait sur le siège passager quand Elizabeth démarra. Le moteur rugit, nous reculâmes et, dans un tête-à-queue, nous nous retrouvâmes face à la route sinueuse.

Elizabeth et Alice grommelait des paroles trop rapides pour que je les comprenne, mais il me sembla bien qu'il s'agissait d'un chapelet d'insanités contre dynes et Alice contre Dimitri, Le voyage chaotique fut bien pire cette fois, et l'obscurité le rendit encore plus affolant. Emmett et Alice regardaient par les fenêtres d'un air lugubre. Quand nous fûmes sur la route principale, je m'aperçus que nous nous éloignions de Forks, en direction du sud.

— Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit, ne daigna même tourner la tête.

— Nom de Dieu, Elizabeth ! Jurai-je. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

— Loin de ces connards de violeur, Il le faut.

Il était concentré sur sa conduite. Le compteur de vitesse indiquait cent soixante-dix kilomètres heure.

— Fais demi-tour tout de suite, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Hurlai-je en me débattant avec les sangles de cet imbécile de harnais.

— Emmett ? lança Elizabeth d'un ton sans réplique.

Le géant emprisonna mes mains dans l'étau de sa poigne.

— Non ! Elizabeth ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

— Si, Bella, et maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

— Non ! Tu dois me ramener. Charlie va appeler le FBI qui tombera sur le dos de ta famille ! Vous serez forcés de fuir, de vous cacher pour toujours !

— Calme-toi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous n'allez pas tout gâcher à cause de moi !

Je me débattis comme une folle... ce qui était d'une totale futilité.

— Range-toi, Elizabeth, dit soudain Alice.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil froid, il accéléra.

— Essayons d'en discuter, insista-t-elle.

— Tu ne comprends rien ! S'emporte a-t-il.

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu hurler ainsi. C'était assourdissant, dans l'habitacle confiné de la Jeep. Nous roulions à plus de cent quatre-vingts.

— C'est des traqueurs, Alice, poursuivait-il. En plus le tueur de ton premier amoureux, Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

À côté de moi, Emmett se raidit. Sa réaction me surprit. Apparemment, le mot signifiait plus pour eux que pour moi. J'aurais bien aimé comprendre, mais je comptais pour du beurre, apparemment.

— Gare-toi, Elizabeth, répéta Alice d'un ton enragée empreint d'une touche d'autorité que je décelais pour la première fois.

L'aiguille dépassa les cent quatre-vingt-dix.

— Elizabeth.

— Écoute-moi, Alice, j'ai lu dans ses pensées de Félix. Chasser est sa passion, Le viole son obsession comme ses salle yakuza corrompu, et il la veut faire comme rosalie a subis, Alice, elle spécifiquement. Il s'y mettra dès ce soir peut importer ce que Dynes peut lui ordonner il ne lui obéira pas.

Il ne sait pas où...

Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra pour croiser sa trace en ville ? Son plan était prêt avant même que Dimitri et Dynes ait parlé.

Devinant où mon odeur allait le conduire, j'eus un hoquet de terreur.

— Charlie ! Criai-je en tirant violemment sur les sangles du harnais. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Elle a raison, mais par contre Dimitri ne connaît pas le nom de ton père et ne risque pas de le traquer mais Félix chasse par l'odeur lui me soutint Alice. (La voiture ralentit légèrement.) Prenons le temps d'envisager les options qui s'offrent à nous.

La Jeep perdit encore de la vitesse, plus notablement. Soudain, dans un crissement de pneus, elle stoppa sur le bas-côté. Sous le choc, je fus projetée en avant puis plaquée contre le dossier.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, gronda Elizabeth.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas Charlie ! Bramai-je.  
Elle m'ignora complètement.

— Nous devons la ramener, finit par déclarer Emmett.

— Non, s'entêta Elizabeth, catégorique.

— Il ne fait pas le poids, face à nous. Il ne la touchera pas, Dimitri n'oserais pas désobéir à Dynes. Dit Alec. C'est un trouillard quand Dynes est dans le coup.

— Peut-être pas lui mais Félix sera banni et libre de ses entraves mentales des volturi et donc c'est lui en priorité et pas Dimitri.

— Je sais être patiente aussi. Soupira Alice.

— Tu n'as pas vu... tu ne saisis pas. Quand il est voulu baiser durent les missions volturi rien ne l'arrête sauf si Renata intervient pour le calmer. Nous allons devoir le tuer.

— C'est une possibilité à envisager, admit Emmett, guère ébranlé.

— Et Dimitri aussi. Si est de son côté. Si ça tourne à la bataille rangée, Dynes ne joindra pas à eux, elle est peut-être furieuse et folle mais pas dingue de me défier. Elle va probablement juste prononce que Félix est banni et partira avec Dimitri ailleurs.

— Nous sommes assez nombreux.

— Il doit y avoir une autre solution, murmura Alice.

— Il n'y en a pas ! Gronda méchamment Elizabeth en se tournant vers elle, fou de rage.

Tant Emmett que moi le dévisageâmes avec stupeur. Alice, elle, ne parut pas démontée. Le silence dura une longue minute tandis qu'elle et son frère s'observaient. C'est moi qui le rompis.

— J'ai un plan. Personne n'a envie de l'entendre ?

— Non, râla Elizabeth. Perdant enfin patience, Alice lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

— Je t'en prie, suppliai-je. Tu me ramènes...

— Non, m'interrompit-il.

— Tu me ramènes, repris-je d'une voix sèche, je dis à mon père que je veux retourner à Las Vegas, je boucle mes valises. Nous attendons que Félix m'épie et nous nous sauvons. Il nous suivra et fichera la paix à Charlie vu qui ne connais pas son nom et que Dimitri le suivra pas non plus. Quant à lui, il ne lancera pas le FBI aux trousses de ta famille. Ensuite, tu pourras m'emmener où diable tu voudras en tournage comme prétexte.

Ils me dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

— Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, d'utiliser un prétexte de tournage porno pour la cachée. Marmonna Emmett dont l'ébahissement m'offensa.

— Ça pourrait marcher, admit Alice. De toute façon, il n'est pas question de laisser son père sans protection, tu le sais.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Elizabeth.

— Trop dangereux, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas le voir cette obsédée sexuelle à moins de cent kilomètres d'elle.

— Nous sommes les plus forts, assura Emmett avec une confiance absolue.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera, ajouta Alice après avoir réfléchi. Il attendra plutôt que nous relâchions notre vigilance.

— Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que ça n'arrivera pas.

— J'exige que tu me ramènes à la maison ! Tonnai-je.

Elizabeth appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes et ferma les paupières.

— S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je ensuite.

Il ne releva pas la tête. Quand il parla, il paraissait épuisé.

— Tu pars ce soir, que le traqueur te voie ou non. Tu racontes à Charlie que tu ne supportes pas de rester une minute à baiser de plus à folks. Ou n'importe quoi de convaincant même tu peux faire semblant de rompre avec moi je tolérais s'y suis habituer à cet excuse. Prends les premières affaires qui te tombent sous la main puis grimpe dans ta camionnette. Je me fiche de ce qu'il essaiera de te dire. Je te donne quinze minutes à partir du moment où tu auras franchi le seuil. Compris ? Pas plus.

La Jeep gronda et fit demi-tour dans un hurlement de pneus. L'aiguille du compteur de vitesse se mit à grimper rapidement. — Emmett ? Demandai-je en lui montrant mes mains emprisonnées.

— Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me relâchant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Elizabeth reprit la parole.

— Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Une fois chez Charlie, si le traqueur n'est pas là, j'accompagnerai Bella à la porte. Emmett, tu surveilleras l'arrière de la maison, et toi, Alice et Alec la Chevrolet. Moi, je serai à l'intérieur avec elle. Dès qu'elle ressortira, vous irez expliquer la situation à Mei.

— Des clous ! protesta Alec. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

— Réfléchis un peu, que diable ! J'ignore combien de temps je serai parti.

— Tant que nous ne saurons pas jusqu'où cette histoire va nous entraîner, je te colle au train et Janes aussi.

Elizabeth poussa un gros soupir mais n'insista pas.

— Si le traqueur est déjà là, continu a-t-il, nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

— Nous serons là-bas avant lui, intervint Alice sans hésiter.

Elizabeth parut accepter ce pronostic. En dépit de sa dispute avec sa sœur, il ne doutait plus d'elle.

— Que ferons-nous de la Jeep ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

— Tu retourneras à la maison avec.

— Il n'en est pas question, assena-t-elle tranquillement.

Ce qui nous valut une nouvelle litanie de jurons inintelligibles.

— Nous ne tiendrons pas tous dans mon van, chuchotai-je.

Elizabeth sembla ne pas m'avoir entendue.

— Je crois que je devrais partir seule, ajoutai-je encore plus doucement.

Cela, en revanche, ne lui échappa pas.

— Je t'en prie, Bella, obéis-moi sans discuter pour une fois, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Charlie n'est pas idiot, objectai-je. Si tu n'es pas en ville demain, il va avoir des soupçons.

Argument irrecevable. Nous nous assurerons de sa sécurité, et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

— Et Félix ? Il a bien compris, tout à l'heure. Il devinera que tu es avec moi, où que tu ailles.

Une fois encore, Emmett me dévisagea avec une stupeur des plus insultantes.

— Là, elle n'a pas tort, à mon avis.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Alice.

— Je reste avec elle, décréta Elizabeth, glacial.

— Alec ni Janes ne devrait pas venir non plus, continuai-je. Il en a mis plein les yeux à ces types.

— Quoi ? S'étonna l'intéressé.

— Tu le liquideras plus facilement en étant ici avec Alec, tu es notre arme secrète contre eux confirma Alice.

— Tu veux vraiment que j'abandonne Bella à elle-même ? s'écria Elizabeth, incrédule.

— Bien sûr que non. Hermett et moi et peut-être rose l'accompagnerons.

— Je reste avec elle, Rose ne viendra pas elle la déteste à cause qu'elle aime et protège seulement ceux qui ont les mêmes goûts de shampoing et de porno qu'elle. Et que si sa ébruite par sa grande gueule de Nazie allemande on risque avoir son créateur sur le dos. Tu la connais elle ne peut jamais se la fermer si Renata apprend cela on est bon pour avoir la famille volturi au complet sur notre dos. Répéta-t-elle.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai avais oublier ça.

Mais avec des accents moins désespérés. La logique de mon raisonnement commençait à lui apparaître.

— Une semaine, tentai-je de le persuader. Quelques jours, tempérai-je après avoir vu la grimace peu amène qu'il m'adressait dans le rétro. Histoire de permettre à Charlie de se rendre compte que tu ne m'as pas enlevée et d'entraîner Félix sur une fausse piste. Assure-toi qu'il a complètement perdu ma trace, puis viens me rejoindre. Par un chemin détourné, bien sûr. Après, Hermett et Alice pourront rentrer chez vous.

— Et où nous retrouverions-nous ?

— À Las Vegas, bien sûr.

— Non. Il devinera que c'est là que tu vas.

— Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour qu'il pense que c'est une ruse. Il saura que nous savons qu'il nous écoute. Il ne croira jamais que je compte aller là où je le prétends.

— Elle est diabolique, autant que Janes s'esclaffa Emmett.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Il y a des millions d'habitants, à Las Vegas, je me cacherais sur la strippe.

— Il n'est pas très difficile de mettre la main sur un annuaire.

— Je n'irai pas chez ma mère.

Et où ça, alors ? Cri a-t-il.

Je suis assez âgée pour me trouver un endroit où vivre et d'ailleurs je connais le coin vu que je me prostituais souvent sur la strippe avant de te raconter.

— Nous serons avec elle, Elizabeth, lui rappela Alice.

— Et que ferez-vous à Las Vegas, hein ? protesta-t-elle, acerbe.

— Nous ne bougerons pas.

— J'aime bien ce plan, affirma Alec, visiblement ravi à la perspective de coincer Félix.

— La ferme, toi !

— Écoute, si nous essayons d'abattre le garde quand elle est encore dans les parages, il y a toutes les chances que quelqu'un soit blessé. Elle, ou toi en voulant la protéger. Par contre, si nous parvenons à l'isoler...

Il s'interrompit avec un sourire qui me confirma que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

La Jeep se traînait, maintenant que nous étions en ville. En dépit de mes fanfaronnades, je sentis les poils de mes bras se hérisser. Je pensai à Charlie, seul à la maison et m'exhortai au courage.

— Bella, me dit Elizabeth d'une voix très douce (Alice et Emmett regardèrent par la fenêtre), si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je les tiendrai pour personnellement responsable et finirons décapitée, Compris ?

— Oui, hoquetai-je.

— Hermett saura se tenir Alice ? demanda-t-il ensuite à sa sœur.

— Fais-lui un peu confiance. Il a plutôt bien réagi en orgie avec elle et là jamais agressée contrairement à Alec et Janes.

— Et toi ? Persista-t-il.

Ce à quoi la charmante petite Alice répondit en retroussant ses lèvres avec un rictus horrible tout en émettant un grognement guttural qui m'amena à me tapir sur mon siège.

— Je t'autorise seulement à jouer avec elle et Hermett si elle est contentement alors Garde tes fantasmes sexuels de costume hentai pour toi vu que on n'a pas le temps de chargée tes costumes. Marmonna Elizabeth en souriant à sa sœur.

'' bon t'en pis ont dirais bien alors que c'est un cas exceptionnel soupirais sa sœur.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Adieux

Charlie m'attendait –toutes les lumières étaient allumées. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle pour trouver un argument susceptible de le convaincre de m'autoriser à partir, mon esprit était à l'abonnes absentes. Ça n'allait pas être une conversation très agréable.

Elizabeth se gara en douceur, en prenant soin de rester loin derrière ma camionnette. Mes trois compagnons étaient sur leur gardes, raides comme des piquets, l'oreille aux aguets du moindre bruit émanant des bois, les yeux scrutant chaque ombre, les narines flairant les odeurs, à l'affût de tout signe suspect. Le moteur se tut. Je ne bougerai pas, attendant qu'ils aient terminé leur inspection.

'' Il n'est pas là et Dimitri non plus, fini par dire Elizabeth d'une voix tendue. Allons-y.

Emmett m'aida à me débarrasser du harnais.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, me chuchota-t-il joyeusement, Elizabeth et nous allons régler à en un rien de temps.

Mon cœur se serra. Je le connaissais à peine en orgie et pourtant, ignore quand je le reverrais me semblait intolérable. J'étais consciente que cela n'était qu'un faible avant-goût des adieux que j'allais devoir faire dans l'heure à venir, et cette perspective ouvrit les vannes de mes larmes.

'' Alice, Emmett !

C'était un ordre. Tous deux se glissèrent sans bruit dans l'obscurité et disparurent aussitôt. Elizabeth me tint la portière et attrapa ma main. M'attirant dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras, il m'entraîna rapidement vers la maison en balayant la nuit des yeux.

'' Dix minutes, me rappela-t-elle dans un souffle.

'' J'y arriverai, reniflai-je.

Mes pleurs venaient de me donner une idée. Je m'arrêtai sur le perron et elle prit mon visage entre mes paumes. Je plongeai férocement mon regard dans le sien.

'' Je t'aime, murmurai-je avec ardeur. Quoi qu'il l'arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

'' Tout se passera bien, Bella, répondit-t-elle sur un ton aussi intense.

'' Respecte le plan, d'accord ? Veille à la sécurité de Charlie pour moi. Il ne va pas beaucoup me bouder sexuellement d'ici cinq minutes, et je tiens à garder une chance de me faire pardonnée en nature plus tard.

'' Vas-y, Bella. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

'' Une dernière chose. N'écoute plus un seul mot de nympho que je vais dire ce soir.

Elle était penchée vers moi, et je n'eus qu'à me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser ses lèvres tièdes et surprises avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Puis je me détournai et ouvris la porte d, une violente bourrade.

'' FOUS-MOI LA PAIX GROSSE VACHE DE FILLE DE PUTAIN ! Hurlais-je à une Elizabeth interloquée.

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur en claquant le battant sous son nez.

'' Bella ?

Charlie qui tournait en rond dans le salon, se rua vers moi.

'' Toi l'obsédée laisse-moi ! Piaillai-je à travers mes larmes qui dégoulinaient à grands flots maintenant.

Je courus dans ma chambre, ou je m'enfermai à clé. Rapidement, je tirai mon havresac sous le lit et la vielle chaussette contenant mon trésor de guerre de sous le matelas. Charlie frappait à coups redoublés.

'' Tu n'as rien, Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Criait-t-il, complètement affolé.

'' Je rendre à la maison sur le strippe ! Braillai-je, et ma voix se cassa juste au bon endroit.

'' Elle t'a fait du mal ? Gronda-t-il, en colère, cette fois.

'' Non ! Rétorquai-je, quelques octaves plus hautes.

Je me tournai vers la commode. Elizabeth y était déjà. Il arracha des brassées de vêtements au hasard et me les lança.

'' Elle a rompu avec toi ? demanda Charlie, intrigué, à présent.

'' Non !

J'étais un peu essoufflée, à force de me démener. Elizabeth m e jeta le contenu d'un nouveau tiroir. Mon sac était presque plein maintenant.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? répétait mon père en martelant furieusement la porte.

'' C'est moi qui ai rompu avec elle ! Hurlais-je en me débattant avec la fermeture Éclair de mon par-dessus mon épaule.

'' Je t'attends dans la voiture, souffla-t-elle. Fonce !

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre. Je déverrouillai la serrure, repoussai brutalement Charlie et dévalai les marches, gênées par mon fardeau.

'' Mais qu'y a-t-il ? S'énerva mon père, sur mes talons. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien comme cliente sexuelle….

Dans la cuisine, il m'attrapa par le coude. Sa surprise n'amoindrissait en rien la fermeté de sa poigne. Il m'obligea à lui faire face, et je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir comme ça. Je n'avais qu'un moyen de le persuader, mais cela allait tellement le blesser que je me haïs de seulement y songer. Malheureusement, j'étais pressée et je devais m'assurer qu'il ne risquerait rien. Je le fusillai du regard, mes larmes repartant de plus belle à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

'' Je l'aime bien, c'est tout le problème. Mais j'en ai marre de vivre avec des amateurs ici. Je ne tiens pas à être enfermée comme maman dans cette stupide bourrade nul a baisée ! Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur qu'elle. Je déteste cet endroit. Je n'y resterai pas une seconde de plus !

Sa main retomba comme si je l'avais écouté. Me détournant de son visage choqué et peiné, je filai vers le porche.

'' Bella ! Tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant, il fait nuit.

'' Je dormirai dans la voiture si je me sens fatiguée, ripostai-je sans le regarder.

'' Patiente encore une petite semaine, me supplia-t-il, encore sous le coup. Renée sera bientôt ici en tournage.

'' Quoi ? M'écriai-je, complètements prise au dépourvu.

Devant mon hésitation, il continua sur sa lancée, soulagé, presque anxieux de vider son sac.

'' Elle a téléphoné pendant ton absence. Ça ne marche pas fort le porno en Floride. Si Phil ne trouve pas un studio pour l'engagée d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils renteront en Arizona. Il pense qui auraient mieux de contrat porno par ici.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de rassembler mes idées. Chaque seconde perdue mettait Charlie en danger.

'' J'ai une clé, marmonnai-je, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ils où il était trop près de moi, le bras tendu, l'air hébété. Je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre encore du temps à discuter. Tant pis, je lui ferai un peu plus mal comme une vraie salope.

'' Laisse-moi partir faire les trottoirs Charlie et tu ne me verras plus jamais la face ici salle pédophile.

C'était les derniers mots que ma mère lui avait lancés avant de franchir le même seuil tant d'années auparavant quand elle nous a surpris en train de baiser. Je les prononçai aussi méchamment que je pus avant d'ouvrir le battant.

'' Ça n'a pas marché, point. Je déteste vraiment, _vraiment, baiser à Folks_ !

Ma cruauté eut le résultat escompté. Interdit, Charlie se figea sur le perron, et je m'enfuis dans la nuit. La cour vide me flanquant une peur bleue. Je courus à toutes jambes jusqu'à la Chevrolet, imaginant déjà une ombre à mes trousses ou pire l'armoire à glace vampire. Je balançai mon sac sur le plateau et ouvrir vivement la portière. La clé sur le contact.

'' Je t'appelle demain ! Criai-je à Charlie.

Je regrettais plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer tout en sachant que ce serait à jamais impossible. Je démarrai et filai. Elizabeth effleurait mes doigts.

'' Arrête-toi, me dit-il une fois que la maison eut disparu derrière nous.

'' Je suis capable de conduire, rétorquai-je, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Soudains, ses longues mains s'enroulèrent habilement autour de ma taille tandis que son pied poussait le mien loin de l'accélérateur. Elle me tira sur les genoux, m'arracha du volant, et je me retrouvai assise côté passager et elle à la place du chauffeur. La Chevrolet n'avait même pas tangué.

'' Tu ne retrouverais pas le chemin, expliqua-t-il.

Tout à coup, des phares inondèrent la lunette arrière. Je me retournai, horrifiée.

'' Rien qu'Alice et Janes, me rassurai-t-elle.

L'image de mon père pétrifié sur le seuil hantait mon esprit.

'' Les traqueur ? Demandai-je.

'' Plutôt un des traqueur, Dimitri la étrangement abandonnée apparemment comme je l'avais prévu. C'est seulement Félix qui nous pourchasse et il a entendu la fin de ton numéro, reconnut Elizabeth sinistre mais joyeuse d'une manière.

'' Félix nous a suivis. Il est en train de courir derrière nous, en ce moment.

Je me statufiai.

'' On peut le semer ?

'' Non pas avec ta voiture Pierrefeu.

Pourtant, elle accéléra, et la fourgonnette poussa un gémissement de protestation. Mon plan ne me semblait plus aussi génial, brusquement. J'étais en train d'observer les phares d'Alice quand la camionnette vacilla tandis qu'une silhouette noire s'accrochait d'un bon à la fenêtre. Mon hurlement de terreur ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde- Elizabeth avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

'' C'est Emmett !

Il me libéra avant de me prendre par la taille.

'' Tout ira bien, enchaîna-t-elle. Nous allons veiller sur toi.

Nous foncions vers la nationale.

'' Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la vie de princesse porno t'ennuyait tant, poursuivit-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, pour me distraire évidement. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'adaptais très bien vu que tu as aussi survécu à mon ex copine Janes en orgie, je me suis peut-être flattée de t'avoir rendu l'existence sexuelle plus passionnante en porno.

'' J'ai été dure à lui faire une scène, avouai-je sans me dérider, la tête basse. Ma mère lui a dit la même chose quand elle l'a quitté par ma faute quand elle nous a surpris moi et lui dans son propre lit à son retour de tournage. Elle nous a surpris sur le coup que Charlie la trompait avec moi-même. C'était un coup bas, en quelque sorte.

'' Ne t'en fais pas, il te pardonnera tu auras juste à jouer à l'esclave sexuelle avec lui, je te fournis une robe si tu veux pour lui plaire ou pire baise le en pompon girl a ton retour souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire pervers.

Je levai les yeux et il vit quelle terreur pure s'était emparée de moi.

'' Tout ira bien, Bella, répéta-t-elle.

'' Pas quand je serai loin de toi sexuellement.

'' Nous serons réunis d'ici quelques jours. C'était ton idée, ne l'oublie pas et Alice et Hermett me remplacerons au lit.

'' Tu parles d'une idée ! Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'aie eue.

Son vague sourire se fana.

'' Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris l'orgie a la villa a la place, sa serais pas arrivée. Continuai-je d'une voix étranglée, pourquoi moi ?

'' C'est de ma faute, s'accusa-t-elle en fixant sombrement la route. J'ai été idiote de t'exposer et moi aussi j'aurais préféré l'orgie a la villa, j'aurais pu les évitée si dynes serait venus seul avec Anna en te cachant dans la chambre de Nazie de rosalie même si elle te la interdit de le faire moi pas, tu aurais été seulement dans le coma du a l'odeur de parfum mais c'est le seul truc humain qui cache efficacement une humaine contre des traqueurs, moi et Janes sans ses deux abrutissent de garde il aurait vite détalé a voyant ma maison roumaine.

La rage qui le secouait en elle était tout entièrement destinée à Dimitri et Félix.

'' Ce n'est pas ça, persistai-je. J'étais là, d'accord. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner les deux autres même l'armoire à glace à pas vraiment réagir. Pourquoi Félix a-t-il décidé de me violer pour son repas, moi ? Il y des gens partout, pourquoi moi ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avec de répondre.

'' J'ai attentivement scruté son esprit à Félix, ce soir. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu l'éviter, à partir du moment où il ta reconnus comme la fille prostituée de port Angeles. Tu n'es _en partie_ responsable. Si ton odeur sexuelle n'est pas aussi succulente surtout après une orgie semi-complet de ma famille, il aurait laissé tomber et comme probablement Dimitri aussi. Il ne s'envisage que comme prédateur sexuelle, rien d'autre. Sa vie est entièrement dévouée à la traquer et à la viole. Il n'en attend que des défis. Nous lui en avons brusquement lancée un très beau- un de ses préférées même, un vaste clan de combattant et aguerris tous voués à protéger un élément vulnérable. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est euphorique, en ce moment même. C'est son jeu préféré, et nous venons de le rendre aussi affriolant que quand Dimitri à tuer l'homme que Alice aimait par pur jalousie et rivalités. (Elle se tut, dégoutté.) D'un autre côté respire-elle d'un ton morne, si je n'avais pas réagi et Janes aussi en les paralysant en pleine vole il t'aurait attaquée sexuellement tout de suite.

'' Je croyais que. Qu'il n'y eût qu'à toi et Janes et Alec que mon odeur sexuelle faisait un tel effet ?

'' C'est juste. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne les tentes pas. Si tu avais _vraiment_ tournée les sens de Dimitri, de n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs, comme tu m'as enivrée, la bagarre aurait éclaté là-bas. (Je frissonnai). Il ne me reste pas d'autre solution que de tuer Félix, a causé je sais que Dynes n'est pas plus combattante, elle plus recruteuse que combattante, certes autrefois elle était une guerrière aussi mais elle a été blessée par des indien maudit je crois ou des enfants de la lune selon elle, depuis elle ne combat plus du tout selon Marcus a causé c'est Marcus yakuza en personne qui la retrouvée blessée en nouveau -née ajoute-t-elle. Mei et maman ne va pas beaucoup m'aimer ça.

Au bruit des pneus, je devinai que nous traversions le pont, bien que j'en puisse voir la rivière dans l'obscurité. Nous arrivions. Je devais lui poser la question.

'' Comment tue-t-on un vampire ?

Elle me dévisagea de ses yeux insondables avant de me répondre d'une voix glaciale et dure.

'' Les deux seuls moyens efficaces est de le réduire en pièce puis de le brûler chose que je déteste dû à ma phobie du feu, Qui sont les moyens de volturi et anciennement les roumains aussi vu qui ont tenter avec moi. Mais les hybrides ou certains vampires rare ont un moyen a eu qui est un peu ragoûtant à dire et honteuse aussi a racontée. Rosalie et moi on est les deux seuls à le faire à ma connaissance, mais Rosalie l'est encore plus que moi.

'' Et qui est ?

'' De les dévorée vivant juste a qui aille plus aucun morceau immortel sur lui et ensuite on brûle le reste qui est immangeable. Tu disais que Janes ressemblait à Cladisme dans Hannibal sauf moi je suis le Hannibal lester, c'est pour cela que je trouvais ta théorie comique vu que tu te trompais proche de peu de personnage quand tu tentais de devinée notre origine.

'' Tu es une cannibale de vampire… tu ne la fait pas vrai ? Et Rosalie aussi est comme toi ?

'' Quand on était jeune oui très souvent quand je perdais la tête sur du sang vierge, humain ou vampire et sur mes servante aussi autrefois, durent des guerre humain ou les vampire roumain s'y mêlais, mais je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des siècles sur des humain par contre, Rosalie elle n'est cannibale que sur les vampires free-lance jamais sur les humains, Mais moi à présent que je contrôle parfois mes pouvoir, je n'en suis lassée a les dévorée vu que avec mon don éclatée le cerveau fait le boulot et je donne les reste des vampire coupable a rosalie. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait cela c'est quand j'ai explosé Aro volturi.

'' Tu crois que Dimitri et dynes va se rallier à Félix ?

'' Cela dépend de Dynes si elle le bannit officiellement Félix des volturi non elle se rejoindra pas à lui, si elle le fait pas donc probablement que Dimitri se joindra à lui et dynes ne voudra pas s'en mêlez comme une salle putains hypocrite. Donc si Dynes est avec nous ce qui a une chance sur 1 chance sur un millions d'arrivée.

'' Si c'est le cas, Félix et Dimitri… ils vont essayer de te liquider, croisai-je.

Elle riait de mon inquiétude.

'' Bella, j'ai 645 ans et je suis une hybride je peux les vaincre facilement à moi tout seul, c'est pour cela que je suis la guerrière secrète du clan, je t'interdis de perdre ton temps à t'inquiéter pour unique préoccupation que toi et ma chatte chérie doit être resté en vie et, je t'en supplie, de rester prudente. Félix est une rusée et serais facilement te piéger par la manipulation.

'' Il nous suit toujours ?

'' Oui. Mais il n'attaquera pas la maison. Pas ce soir et a présent je sais pourquoi dynes est au manoir et à ma grande stupeur Dimitri aussi est restée avec elle. Mais j'ignore pourquoi il n'est pas avec Félix.

Il tourna dans le chemin invisible, Alice derrière nous. Nous roulâmes jusqu'à à maison. Bien que la vaste demeure fût illuminée, les ténèbres de la forêt environnante restaient denses. Emmett ouvrit ma portière avant même que nous ne nous soyons garés. Il me souleva du siège, et, me calant contre sa poitrine comme un ballon de rugby, fronça à l'intérieur. Nous déboulâmes dans la grande pièce blanche, Elizabeth et Alice à nos côtés. Ils étaient tous là, déjà debout après avoir perçu nos pas. Ils étaient tous là, déjà débout après avoir perçu nos pas. Au milieu d'eux, Dynes et Dimitri. Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge d'Emmett lorsqu'il se posa près d'Elizabeth mais également Alice qui fixais Dimitri avais une haine féroce et montrais les dents en rugissant comme une lionne.

'' Il vous traque c'est cela ? annonça celui-ci en gratifiant dyne d'un regard sinistre.

'' C'est ce que je craignais, avouais Dynes, l'air malheureuse. Elizabeth, je sais que on ne s'aime pas la face et c'est réciproque mais pour l'instant je vous autorise à le tuer ce traître des volturi, je n'ai pas contacté aucun autre de mes frères fondateurs sur la situation ni aucune de leur épouse. Félix ne fait plus partie des volturi donc c'est à vous de l'éliminée, je ne veux pas m'en mêler et j'ai réussi à convaincre Dimitri de rester avec moi.

Dimitri tentait alors une approche avec prudence avec Alice.

'' Alice… je voudrais vous dire aussi que je suis vraiment navrée pour notre différent à propos de Jasper. J'ai vraiment manqué de jugement a tuant votre compagnon qui voulais vous rallier votre clan a causé j'ignorais que vous étiez un vampire aussi a époque, je pensais que vous étiez humaine. S'excusait Dimitri un genou au sol sous le regard ombrageux de dynes.

'' Sa ne m'empêche pas de vouloir votre peau et je refuserais toujours de coucher avec toi ni d'accepter tes excuses de salle hypocrite dit Alice rancunière. En son honneur.

'' Si la situation l'aurais permis je vous aurais laissé me tuer sans résister. dit le traqueur attristé de se faire refuser ses excuses.

En quelques entrechats, Alice rejoignit Hermett. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, et ils grimpèrent ensemble l'escalier. Rosalie les observa avant de se rapprocher d'Alice vivement pour la calmée et D'Emmett. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient incandescents et qui ils se posèrent sur moi, je tressaillis.

'' Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Mei sans Dimitri en allier et sans toi dynes, d'un ton glacial.

'' Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris en voyant notre rival banni la défendre et mon ex-copine aussi alors que au début elle la détestais, mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas, contrairement à moi habituellement moi aussi j'aurais fait la même chose mais contrairement à Félix qui est un simple traqueur garde il est jetable et remplaçable comme on dit par chez nous.

'' Peux-tu l'en empêcher ? Dimitri si la traque vue que tu connais son nom au lieu de traquer ma copine. Demandais Elizabeth

'' Non. Tout comme moi rien ne l'arrête lorsqu'il est lancé sauf un ordre direct et ce n'est pas dynes sont chef mais Caius volturi et son épouse Renata et vous ne voulez surtout pas qui soit contacter ni une ni l'autre par votre rose sauvage. J'en suis navrée.

Janes tremblais de stupeur et reculais vers Alec.

'' Alors je serais la première là le dévorée vivante ou pire l'explosée en champion nucléaire si il le faut vraiment, jura Elizabeth.

'' Tu y arriveras connaissant tes pouvoir mentaux. En trois cents ans d'existence je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un tueur comme vous Balthory. C'est pourquoi on a tenté de le recrutée pour te remplacer.

'' Sauf qui n'a jamais affrontée en face la comtesse sanglante ni le champignon nucléaire de Hiroshima dit-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Sa bande ? Je sursautai. Évidemment. La hiérarchie affichée dans la prairie n'avait été qu'un manège. Secouant la tête, Dynes me détailla, perplexe.

'' Si vous êtes certain que le jeu en vaut la chandelle l'enquit-t 'elle. Je me trouverais un autre garde.

'' Alors pour une fois dynes même pour une vraie pouffiasse vous prenez de bonne décision parfois dit Elizabeth en riant.

Les deux autres compris aussitôt. Il réfléchit un instant, nous observant tour à tour avant d'examiner la pièce dans son ensemble.

'' Cette nos clans sont ennemis mais parfois l'ennemi peut nous être utile aussi dit-t-elle, nous ferons une trêve d'accord, vous le tuer le plus vite possible et je garderais silence en échange sur votre humaine de compagnie sexuelle à mes frère fondateur. Contrairement à mon frère Caius, c'est vrai que je suis peut-être un peu hypocrite mais je ne manque pas ma parole pour les traitée entre les clans rivaux.

'' Exact, je l'avoue que tu es plutôt bonne pour convaincre le monde de traitée avec toi. Mais son fait pas de nous des amis ta compris pouffiasses. Menaçait Elizabeth méfiante.

'' Parfaitement d'accord salope.

'' Et je dois avouer que ta vie de banni m'intrigue un peu, finit-t-elle par avouer. Mais je refuse de compromette ma famille au milieu de toute cette affaire. Si je n'éprouve une grande animosité contre toi Elizabeth, je ne m'opposerais pas non plus à Félix. Je crois que je vais allez par le sud, ce clan au Mexique. Mais ne le sous-estimez pas, ajoute-t-elle après une brève hésitation. C'est un esprit brillant, et ses sens sont aiguisés autant que Dimitri. Il est tout aussi à l'aise que vous parmi les humains, un peu moins par contre que Elizabeth évidement vu qui n'est pas un hybride comme toi, et il n'attaquera pas de front contrairement à Dimitri… je suis navré de ce qui vient de se produire, vraiment désolé Janie.

Ils baissèrent la tête, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'intercepter un nouveau coup d'œil décontenancée de Dimitri à mon adresse.

'' Allez en paix, répondit Mei avec solennité.

Après un ultime tour d'horizon, les deux volturi s'empressèrent de sortir. Le silence dura moins d'une seconde.

'' Ou est-il ? demanda Mei à Elizabeth.

Annja bougeait déjà. Elle effleura un clavier fixé au mur et, dans un gémissement, d'énormes volets métalliques se mirent à monter le long de la paroi vitrée. J'en restai coite.

'' À environs cinq kilomètres de la rivière. Il opère un contournement afin de tenter de convaincre dynes mais il ignore encore qui est banni des volturi.

'' Et ensuite ?

'' Nous le chasserons vu que on a autorisation de l'éliminée par dynes volturi.

La voix d'Elizabeth résonnait d'accent Transylvanie meurtrière.

'' J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix de ripostée, admit son samouraï de père avec sagesse.

'' Montre avec elle et échangez vos vêtements, ordonna Elizabeth à Rosalie.

Elle la toisa, livide et ahurie.

'' Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? riposta-t-elle d'un ton allemand et venimeux, Qu'est-elle pour moi qu'une putain jetable ? Mis à part un jouet sexuelle qui ne pratique pas le même porno que moi. Un danger que tu aies décidé de nous faire peser sur nous tous.

Un tel venin suintait de ses paroles que j'en tremblai pourtant elle avait bien voulu à contrecœur coucher avec moi, et tout ça a causé je n'aime pas les Douche blanche ou les pornos allemande comme elle.

'' Rose… voyons chuchota Alice en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea. Je surveillais Elizabeth de près. Connaissant son tempérament colérique, je craignais de pire. Elle m'étonna cependant en se détournant de sa sœur vampire sans insister, mais lui jetais quand elle détonait le regard un coup de fouet sur la tête sans la regardée.

'' A cause que tu portes son jus de chatte dans tes cheveux pouffiasse allemande dont sa sera facile de berner Félix.

'' Bon d'accord mais elle ne fait pas ma taille grondasse roumaine.

'' Maman ? lança-t-elle calmement.

'' Bien sûr, murmura cette dernière.

Elle fut à côté de moi en un éclair. Me prenant sans effort dans ses bras, elle se rua dans l'escalier avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je, essoufflée, quand elle m'eut reposée dans une pièce obscure du second étage.

'' Nous allons essayer de mélanger nos odeurs m'explique-t-elle. Un pis-aller qui ne dura pas longtemps, mais t'aidera peut-être à filer, vu que Rosalie porte dans ses cheveux ton odeur de jouissance de ce soir.

J'entendis ses vêtements tomber par terre.

'' Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même taille. Et je ne savais pas vraiment que Rosalie était vraiment allemande je pensais juste qu'elle était un fan de porno allemande et que on la surnommait la nazie juste pour la taquiner comme un surnom.

'' Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler pour ça ma chérie et elle nous interdite de t'en parler aussi et tu la entendu cette après-midi quand elle s'est fait torturer pour se punir d'avoir ruiner le costume d'Alice.

'' euh Oui désoler.

Sans m'écouter, elle s'activait à passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête. Renonçant à discuter, je me débarrassai de ma jupe de pompon girl. Elle me tendit quelque, chose, un chemisier (si mes doigts ne me trompaient pas) que je tâchai d'enfiler rapidement. Elle me passa ensuite son pantalon, il était trop long. Elle en roula aussitôt l'ourlet. De son côté, je vis Rosalie nous rejoindre et elle arborait déjà mes habits et je l'avais pas vu venir. Elles me ramenèrent en haut des manches ou Alice m'attendait, un petit sac de cuir à la main. Toutes deux m'attrapèrent par le coude et me portèrent jusqu'en bas.

En notre absence, tout avait été apparemment organisé. Janes et Alec était prêt à partir, le second chargé d'un sac à dos qui semblait lourd. Mei remit un objet à Annja puis, se tournant vers Alice, fit de même avec celle-ci. C'était un téléphone portable couleur argent.

'' Rosalie et Anna prendront ta voiture, Bella, me dit-t-elle en passant.

Je hochai la tête en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la blonde sculpturale. Son regard n'était que de reproches.

'' Alice et Hermett, utiliser la Mercedes. Les vitres teintées vous seront utiles, dans le sud.

Ils acquiescèrent.

'' Nous trois sons dans la jeep.

Je fus surpris d'apprendre que Mei avait l'intention d'accompagner Elizabeth. Dans un élan de frayeur, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient soigneusement planifié leur action, vu que Mei portait à sa ceinture le sabre katana de Mulan hua.

'' Mordra-t-il à l'hameçon ? Demanda Mei à Alice.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se figeait de façon stupéfiante.

'' Il vous suivra, il a trop envie de l'odeur de semence des cheveux de Rosalie. Il se changera de la camionnette. Nous devrions pouvoir partir après.

Elle paraissait sûre d'elle.

'' Alors, allons-y, déclara Mei en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Au lieu de le suivre, Elizabeth se précipita sur moi. Elle me serra contre elle à m'en écraser, comme inconsciente de la présence de sa famille autour de nous. Il hissa mon visage vers la sienne, soulevant mes pieds de terre. Pendant une seconde la plus courte anormalement courte qui fût, ses lèvres glacées se posèrent durement sur les miennes. Puis ce fut fini. Gardant mon visage entre ses paumes, elle plongea ses prunelles splendides et brûlantes de sexualité dans les miennes et me reposa sur le plancher.

Lorsqu'elle pivota pour s'en aller, ses pupilles étaient devenues étrangement mortes et vides.

La première équipe partie, nous patientâmes. Les autres m'évitaient, respectant mon chagrin – les larmes roulaient sans bruit sur mes joues. Le silence s'éternisa, soudain interrompu par les vibrations du mobile d'Annja qui s'en empara aussitôt et écouta le bref message que Mei devait lui donner.

'' À nous, annonça-t-elle en raccrochant.

Rosalie sortit à grands pas par la grande porte sans un salut pour moi sauf pour Anna elle fit à ma grande surpris le Salut hitlérien. Anna, elle, effleura ma joue en passant.

'' Prends garde à toi, souffla-t-elle.

J'entendis ma camionnette rugir puis s'éloigner. Emmett et Alice attendirent. Le portable de cette dernière parût être collé à son oreille avant même d'avoir bourdonné.

'' D'après Alec, Félix est sur les traces de Rosalie. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Elle s'évanouit dans la pénombre par le même chemin que celui qu'avait empruntée Elizabeth. Hermett et moi nous dévisageâmes. Il se tenait au côté de moi comme garde du corps près à atteindre importe quelle balle qui pourrais me visée.

'' Tu te trompes, tu sais, dit-il calmement.

'' Pardon ?

'' Je sens ce que Elizabeth ressent... tu en vaux la peine être la compagne de la comtesse sanglante.

'' Non. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, tout cela aura été inutile.

'' Tu te trompes, répéta-t-il en me souriant gentiment.

Il n'eut aucun bruit mais, tout à coup. Alice poussa la porte principale et s'approcha de moi, bras ouverts.

'' Si je puis me permettre de te prendre sans te violer en chemin ?

'' Tu es la première à demander l'autorisation sans me violer, répondit-je avec un sourire forcé qui fit éclatée de rire Emmett.

Elle me souleva aussi aisément qu'Elizabeth, tendre, et protectrice et un peu pervers aussi mais elle se retenait, puis nous nous ruâmes dehors sans attendre.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Impatience sexuelle

Je me réveillai nue en pleine confusion sexuelle, l'esprit embrumé et encore perdu entre rêve sexuelle et cauchemars. Il me fallut plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais pour baiser a causé apparemment était pour ça que je me retrouvais nue.

La chambre était trop insipide pour appartenir à une maison particulière – un love Hôtel. Les lampes de chevet vissées sur les tables de nuit n'auraient trompé personne, non plus que les tentures coupées dans le même tissu que le couvre-lit ou les banales aquarelles accrochées aux murs, au moins cette fois je ne m'étais pas fait droguer par un client.

Je tentai de me rappeler comme j'étais parvenue ici pour baiser, en vain d'abord.

Il y avait eu la longue voiture noire aux vitres plus sombres que celle de la limousine de mon père, son moteur presque silencieux tandis que nous foncions sur la nationale à plus de deux fois la vitesse autorisées. Il y avait Hermett aussi, assise à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière de cuir noir. Par hasard, au cours de la nuit, ma tête la bouche ouverte tombais sur sa queue de pierre, évidement était une de mes habitudes de putain de faire une pipe à mes clients en voiture, sa avais semblé bien lui plaire d'ailleurs et ça ne semble pas le perturber le moins du monde, et son membre dure et fraîche m'avait étrangement réconfortée. Son pantalon était froid, tremper par mes lames intarissables et sa semence.

Malgré le sexe, le sommeil m'avaient fuie ; bien qu'irrités, mes yeux rouges et bouffis avaient refusé de se fermer, y compris quand la nuit s'était achevée pour laisser place à l'aurore, quelque part au-dessus d'un sommet peu élever sud-est de la strippe de las Vegas. La lumière des casinos m'avait blessée, et pourtant je n'avais pas réussi à clore les paupières, car alors que Hermett me passais dessus, les images réalistes et intolérables défilaient : le chagrin de Charlie, le grondement brutal de Elizabeth et ses dents acérées, le regard furieux de Rosalie la femme vampire allemande, les pupilles perverse du traqueur, la mort dans les iris d'Elizabeth qui lui avais avoué qu'elle était autrefois une cannibale de vampire avec Rosalie aussi et mangeais le corps de ses victimes. J'avais lutté contre l'épuisement tandis que l'astre du jour grimpait peu à peu à son zénith en prenant mon pied sexuellement avec Hermett.

Le long de la quatre-voies, les palmiers étendaient leurs ombres penchées, nettes et mieux définies que dans mon souvenir de la strippe, plus pâles aussi. Rien ne pouvait s'y dissimuler. La route ouverte et claire remplie de building et casino au loin. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement, aucun plaisir à rentrer à ma maison de débauche.

'' Dans quelle direction se trouve l'aéroport, Bella ? Hermett laisse la tranquille un peu quand même. Tu la baiseras arriver à hôtel. Demandais Alice.

J'avais tressailli bien que sa voix douce et lutine ne fut en rien menaçante ni perverse. C'était le premier son, le ronronnement du moteur et les gémissements de plaisir de Hermett excepter qu'il venait troubler cette interminable nuit sexuelle de silence.

'' Aéroport international McCarran sur la strippe mais prend la 562 elle passe à côté, avais-je répondu automatiquement.

Mon cerveau avait peu à peu réussi à transpercer mon engourdissement dû au manque de cul et de sommeil.

'' On prend l'avion ? M'étais-je enquise auprès d'Alice en me relevant ayant eu ma dose.

'' Non, mais mieux vaut ne pas être trop loin, au cas où.

Nous avions emprunté le rond-point menant à Aéroport international McCarran... mais pas jusqu'au bout. J'ai pu même apercevoir au loin le welcome las Vegas... j'imagine que c'est à cet instant que j'avais sombré.

Quoique... maintenant que j'avais évacué mes souvenirs, il me semblait garder la vague impression d'être sortie de la voiture – le soleil se couchait à l'horizon – mon bras passé par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice, le sien ceignant ma taille et me traînant, titubante dans la pénombre chaude et sèche.

De la chambre, j'avais tout oublié même le fait que Hermett aille passée sur le corps et suivie d'Alice évidement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le réveil de la table de nuit. Trois heures, indiquaient les chiffres digitaux rouges. Du matin ou de l'après-midi ? Aucune rai de lumière ne filtrait à travers les rideaux épais, mais la pièce était éclairée par les lampes de chevet.

Je me levai avec raideur et chancelai jusqu'à la fenêtre dont je tirai les teintures.

Dehors, c'était la nuit. Trois heures du matin, donc. Ma chambre donnait sur une portion déserte de la route et sur le nouveau parking longue durée de l'aéroport. Savoir où et quand nous étions était vaguement réconfortant.

Je découvris qu'était nue mais les vêtements d'Anna étaient pliés malgré qui ne m'allaient pas franchement. Examinant la pièce, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir mon havresac posé sur une commode basse. J'étais sur le point de me sortir des habits propres quand un léger coup à la porte me fit sursauter.

'' Je peux entrer même si tes nues ? Lança Alice.

'' Naturellement, après tout vous m'avez sautée pendant que je dormais c'est votre plaisir à me passer dessus.

'' Désolé, après tout Emmett ne t'a pas sautée à la villa ni c'est toi non plus, Elizabeth n'invite jamais les garçons à baiser des humaine endormie seulement ses sirènes mais inquiété pas il y a été très doux a causé qui n'est pas du tout comme Alec.

Elle entra et me matais longuement.

'' J'ai l'impression que tu métrerais de dormir quelque heure de plus après cette orgie forcée.

Je secouai la tête. Se dirigeant sans bruit vers les rideaux, elle les referma avant de se tourner vers moi.

'' Nous allons devoir rester enfermés, dit-elle.

'' Pas problème j'ai habitude des love hôtel après tout.

Ma voix était rauque, cassée.

'' Tu as soif ? Autre que la queue de mon mari.

'' Ça va ? Oh et Désolé pour la pipe je n'ai pas pu résister habitude en voiture c'est toujours là ma position avec Charlie.

'' Ce n'est pas grave moi aussi c'est ma position préférée, quand je ne conduis pas. Je ne suis pas une jalouse nazie comme rosalie.

'' Et vous ?

'' Rien d'intenable, me rassura-t-elle en souriant. Je t'ai commandé de la nourriture. Elle t'attend dans le salon. Elizabeth a pris la peine de me rappeler que tu avais besoin de manger autre chose que des queues de vampire plus souvent que nous.

'' Elle a appelé ? M'écriai-je, soudain bien plus alerte.

'' Non. C'était avant notre départ.

Je sentis que mes traits s'affaissaient. Prenant ma main d'un geste précautionneux, elle m'entraîna dans la deuxième pièce de la suite. La télévision fonctionnait, le son au minimum. Emmett était assis, immobile, sur le bureau situé dans un coin du salon. Il regardait les informations sans montrer une once d'intérêt, vu qui avaient un meilleur vu sur moi évidement. Je m'installais nue par terre, au pied du divan, près de la table basse sur laquelle était posé un plateau et entrepris de grappiller, indifférente à ce que j'avalais. Alice se percha sur le bras du canapé, et comme Emmett, contempla mon cul avec un visage vide mais perverse.

Je mangeai sans me presser, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Il m'apparut peu à peu qu'ils étaient trop figés sur mon corps. Il ne se détournant jamais de leur matage, y compris pendant les publicités. L'appétit soudain coupé je repoussai le plateau. Alice baissa la tête vers moi.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je.

'' Rien du tout nous admirons la superbe vue de ton corps nue banane.

Elle affichait une mine si sincère que je ne la crus pas.

'' Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

'' Nous attendons le coup de fil de Mei ou de sa fille ?

'' N'aurait-il pas dû déjà appeler ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais marqué un point. Les yeux d'Alice papillonnèrent vers le mobile posé sur son sac avant de revenir à moi.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt, des vibratos dans la gorge. Pourquoi n'a-t-telle pas encore téléphoné ?

'' Parce qu'elle n'a rien de nouveau à nous apprendre.

Ses intonations étaient trop lisses. L'air fut soudain difficile à respirer. Tout à coup, Emmett rejoignit Alice, se rapprochant de moi comme à la villa.

'' Bella, me dit-il avec une douceur suspecte, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es en parfaite sécurité, ici.

'' Je sais.

'' Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je notai qu'ils étaient capables de lire les émotions il en ignorait les raisons.

'' Tu as entendu Dynes et Dimitri, chuchota-je. Félix est un tueur sexuel. Si jamais il se produisait quelque chose, s'ils étaient séparés ? S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soir, Mei, Alec et Janes... Elizabeth... (Je déglutis.) Si ce sauvage blesse Annja... (Je déraillai dans les aigus, au bord de l'hétérie.) Comment pourrais-je vivre, alors que je suis responsable ? Aucun de vous ne devrait risquer sa vie pour une pute comme moi...

'' Bella ! Bella ! Stop ! M'interrompit-il en riant. Tu t'angoisses inutilement. Aucun de nous n'est en danger, crois-moi sur ce point-là au moins. Tu es déjà assez tendue, n'en rajoute pas avec des vains soucis. (Je détournai la tête.) Écoute ! Notre famille est aussi puissante que les volturi et on a n'a vu d'autre comme combat contre eux. Elizabeth est une vétérane de guerre médiéval et moderne, au combat elle est comme Wolverine dans les X-man sans les griffe. Et Félix est tout seule dyne est la supérieure de Dimitri et il n'aura pas son appui de sa famille justement a causé qui à humilier dynes et la mise en colère. Nous n'avons qu'une crainte, et c'est celle de te perdre.

'' Pourquoi faudrait-il que vous...

Cette fois, ce fut Alice qui me coupa la parole. Elle effleura ma joue avec ses doigts glacés et m'embrassais pour me calmée.

'' Elizabeth et Janes sont restée seul pendant plusieurs siècles avant de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse les endurée en duos. Alec ne compte pas vraiment, Maintenant elle t'a et même Janes commence à t'apprécier vu que tu es le seul humaine à avoir réussi à la faire rire sincèrement et sans moquerie et s'est mis à te protéger, chose qui n'est jamais arrivée avec elle à cause de ton histoire des 3 poissons rouges elle te surnomme la Bella l'éventreuse de poisson quand on chasse même elle ta aussi surnommé tueuse en série de poisson quand tu es venu baiser chez nous. Mais surtout aussi cause que vous l'avez taquiné en duo d'Elizabeth selon ce qu'elle nous a dit quand elle est revenue avec ta petite culotte en tant que trophée de chasse pour son pervers de frère. Elle a surtout raconté aussi que vous l'avais taquiné avec notre blague famille pour faire fuir les proies animales qu'elle chasse pour nous en chien de chasse : c'est encore Loin Elizabeth et que tu lui as conter l'autre version aussi de Quand êtes-que on arrive que étonnement elle connaissait pas. Tu n'es pas consciente des changements que tu as provoqués en elles, nous si. Penses-tu que l'un de nous tiendrait à croiser leurs yeux pendant les cent prochaines années s'il devait te perdre ?

Quelque peu réconfortée, je sentis la culpabilité se dissiper peu à peu. J'avais néanmoins conscience qu'il valait mieux me méfier de mes émotions quand Hermett était dans les parages.

Ce fut une longue journée, très, très longue.

Une fois habillée nous la passâmes dans le salon. Alice avertit la réception pour leur demander d'annuler le service en chambre. Les fenêtres restèrent closes, la télé allumée, bien qu'aucun de nous ne la regardât. De la nourriture m'était livrée à intervalles réguliers. Le portable argent posé sur le sac d'Alice paraissait grossir d'heure en heure.

Mes anges gardiens sexuelle avaient l'air de supporter le suspense mieux que moi. Tandis que je m'agitais et tournais en rond, cédant à l'impatience, eux se figeaient de plus en plus, telles deux statues dont les yeux auraient imperceptiblement suivi chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'occupai en mémorisant la pièce – les rayures des canapés alternant le beige, la pêche, le crème, l'or terne puis de nouveau le beige ; je m'attardai sur les peintures abstraites, décelant au hasard des images dans leurs dessins – de la même façon qu'enfant je m'étais amusée à donner des formes aux nuages. J'imaginai ainsi une main bleue, une femme nue a sa coiffure, un chat qui s'étirait. Lorsque le cercle rouge pâle se transforma en prunelle, je regardai ailleurs.

L'après-midi s'étirant sans fin, je retournai me coucher. J'espérais que, seule dans le noir, je parviendrais à céder à la peur affolante qui rôdaient à la lisière de ma conscience et que le contrôle vigilant exercé par Emmett empêchait de s'exprimer.

Malheureusement, Alice m'emboîta le pas quand allais prendre une douche, apparent elle veillait à ce que je sois en permanence baiser par un ou l'autre pour prendre soin de moi, je la laissais donc me rejoindre pour qu'elle me lave comme Elizabeth mais elle était plus prudente avec moi que Elizabeth mais elle était d'une décontraction sexuelle, comme si, par quelque heureuse coïncidence elle en avait-elle aussi eu assez du salon et avais envie de prendre une douche avec moi. Je commençais à m'interroger sur les instructions qu'Elizabeth avait bien pu lui donner. Après les préliminaires je m'abandonnais nue en travers le lit, elle s'y couchant et me caressais ma poitrine humide de la douche. Elle aussi était nue et je pouvais la caressée aussi. Au début, je l'ignorée, pris d'un coup de barre. Mais au bout de quelque minute, la panique qui, en présence de Hermett, s'était tenue tranquille, resurgit. J'abandonnai l'idée de me laissais baiser endormie et je me roulais en boule, bras autour des jambes d'Alice.

'' Alice ?

'' Oui ?

'' Que penses-tu qu'ils fassent en ce moment ?

'' Mei voulait entraîner le traqueur le plus au nord possible, attendre qu'il se rapproche puis faire demi-tour et lui tendre une embuscade avec Elizabeth. Annja et Rosalie étaient censées rouler vers l'ouest tant qu'il le suivait. S'il abandonnait elle devait retourner à Forks et garder un œil sur ton père. S'ils ne téléphonent pas, c'est que ça se passe bien, j'imagine. C'est que Félix est tout près et qu'ils préfèrent éviter d'être espionnés.

'' Et Anna.

'' Elle est sûrement à Forks. Elle n'appellera pas non plus s'il y a un risque qu'il la surprenne. Je suppose qu'ils se montrent seulement très prudents.

'' Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne risquent rien ?

'' Bella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que nous courons aucun danger vu que Dimitri a abandonné ta traque.

'' Tu ne me mentirais pas ?

'' Non, je ne m'appelle pas Janes, je te dirai toujours la vérité a mes poupées sexuelles.

Elle paraissait sincère. Après quelque minute de réflexion, je décidai de la tester.

'' Alors explique-moi... comment devient-on vampire ?

Ma question la décontenança. Elle ne répondit pas. Roulant sur le côté, je la dévisageai. Elle me parut partagée.

'' Elizabeth m'a interdit sous la torture de ne rien te révéler a causé c'est un sujet sensible chez elle.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'accord de cette punition.

'' Ce n'est pas juste. Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir.

'' En effet.

Je continuai de la fixer, têtue.

'' Elle va être _vraiment_ furieuse, soupira-t-elle.

'' Ça ne la regarde pas. C'est entre toi et moi. Alice, je te le demande comme une poupée fuck Friends.

Car c'est ce que nous étions désormais, en quelque sorte, comme elle en avait sûrement eu la vision dès le début. Elle me contempla de ses magnifiques yeux sages, tout en délibérant.

'' Bon d'accord, finit-elle par céder, mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon propre cas et Elizabeth ne peut pas le faire pour toi, elle n'a pas à cause elle croit que les hybride en sont dépourvus et je ne l'ai jamais fait ni vu faire. Rosalie a refusée de me laisser infectée Hermett avec elle et Mei. Donc, n'oublie pas que c'est de la pure théorie.

J'attendis.

'' En tant que prédateur sexuelle, reprit-elle nous possédons quantité d'armes dans notre arsenal physique... beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire. La force, la vitesse, la attirance sexuelle, les sens aiguisés, sans parler de ceux, qui, comme Janes Elizabeth, Emmett et moi sont dotés de talents supplémentaires. Comme des plantes carnivores, nous sommes également très attirantes pour nos victimes.

Je me rappelais en effet la façon dont Janes et Elizabeth me l'avait prouvé dans la clairière en baisant en plein soleil.

'' Mais nous les purs vampires comme Janes par exemple ont une arme totalement superflue, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire menaçant qui dévoila ses dents luisantes. Nous sommes venimeux. Le venin ne tue pas, il sert juste à paralyser en se répandant lentement à travers le système sanguin. Une fois mordue, notre proie souffre tellement qu'elle est incapable de s'enfuir, ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin puisque, lorsque nous sommes aussi près d'elle, elle ne put nous échapper. Certes, il y a des exceptions, Mei, par exemple, qui a réussi à continuer le combat et à tuer son créateur en le découpant la tête et jetant son corps dans le volcan du mont-Fuji par exemple, et qui a ensuite réussi à se sauver du champ de bataille a causé qui était sous adrénaline du combat mais une fois cacher dans la cale a poisson sa à commencer à agir.

'' Mais, le venin agit et...

'' Il faut quelque jour pour que la transformation s'accomplisse, selon la dose injectée et la proximité du cœur. Tant que celui-ci bat, le poison se diffuse, soignant et changeant le corps qu'il contamine. Finalement, il s'arrête, et la conversion est achevée. Mais, durant tout ce temps, à chaque minute passée, la victime aura subi de telles tortures qu'elle aura souhaité mourir. (Je frissonnai.) Tu vois, ce n'est guère plaisant sauf pour Elizabeth vu qu'elle adorait faire souffrir ses amant vampire.

'' Elizabeth m'a dit que c'était très difficile à accomplir... Pourquoi ?

'' Elle a pris exemple sur histoire de son père, Nous sommes des requins, surtout dans son genre. Une fois que nous avons goûté au sang ou que nous l'avons juste senti, même, il nous est extrêmement ardu de résister à l'envie de le boire. Au point que c'est parfois impossible. Mordre quelqu'un, s'abreuver à son sang, déclenche une véritable frénésie en nous. Une transformation est dure des deux côtés – la soif de l'un, la douleur de l'autre.

'' Pourquoi ne te rappelles-tu pas la tienne, à ton avis ?

'' Je l'ignore. Pour les autres, ce passage éprouvant est le souvenir le plus fort de leur vie d'avant. Moi, je n'ai aucune mémoire d'avoir été humaine sauf que selon Mei était mourante du sida mais c'est pas lui qui m'a transformée.

Ses voix avaient pris des accents nostalgiques.

Le silence s'installa, chacun de nous perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et j'avais presque oublié sa présence sexuelle quand, tout à coup, elle sauta du lit et atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds. Étonnée, je la regardai.

'' Quelque chose a changé ! Lança-t-elle avec une urgence qui ne s'adressait pas à moi.

Elle atteignit la porte à l'instant ou Emmett l'ouvrait. Visiblement, il avait entendu notre conversation et la soudaine exclamation d'Alice. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, il la ramena vers moi.

'' Que vois-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il gravement en scrutant son visage.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient focalisés sur quelque chose de très lointain. Je me penchai pour entendre son murmure saccadé.

'' Une salle. Longue avec des équipements vidéo partout. Avec des affiches de film pour adulte. Au sol, un plancher. Il est là, il attend. Il y a de l'or... un ruban doré qui traverse les affiches.

'' Ou se trouve cette pièce ?

'' Je ne sais pas. Il manque quelque chose... une décision reste à prendre. Il a appris durement la défection de Dimitri et dynes et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Dimitri la abandonnée. Il regarde la télévision... non, c'est une cassette. Dans l'obscurité. Une autre pièce.

'' Où ?

'' Je ne vois pas. Il fait trop sombre.

'' Et la première salle au affiche de film, qu'y a-t-il d'autre dedans.

'' Rien que des caméras éteint qui forme une bande le long des murs. Une table noire avec une grande chaîne vidéo et un poste de télé c'est là qu'il touche à la cassette, mais il la vision dans la deuxième pièce, la noire. C'est là qu'il patiente.

Reprenant vie, les yeux d'Alice se tournèrent vers Emmett.

'' Rien d'autre ? Insista ce dernier.

Elle secoua la tête, et ils se dévisagèrent sans bouger.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? M'enquis-je.

'' Que vu qui est bannis des volturi par dynes, ses plans ont changé, annonça Alice. Il a pris une décision qui l'a amené dans ces pièces.

'' Et nous ignorons ou elles se trouvent ?

'' Oui.

'' En revanche, il est certain qu'il a quitté les montagnes du nord de l'État de Washington, précisa Alice, lugubre. Il leur a échappée.

'' Faut-il les prévenir ?

Ils se consultèrent du regard, indécis. À cet instant, le téléphone sonna. Alice fila dans le salon avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Nous nous précipitâmes derrière elle. Le mobile à l'oreille, elle écoutait.

'' Mei, souffla-t-elle, sans montrer ni étonnement ni joie, contrairement à moi.

'' Oui, marmonna-t-elle avec un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Elle garda le silence un long moment.

''Je viens de la voir, poursuivit-elle ensuite en décrivant sa vision. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il a pris cet avion, elle l'a conduit à ces deux endroits, conclut-elle avant de se taire de nouveau. D'accord.

Sur ce, elle me tendit l'appareil. Je me ruai dessus.

'' Allô ?

'' Bella, dit la voix d'Elizabeth.

'' Oh, Eliza, j'étais tellement inquiète.

'' Bella, soupira-t-elle, je t'ai interdit de te soucier d'autre chose que de toi-même. Mon jouet prenne soin de toi et ton appétit sexuel espère.

C'était tellement bon de l'entendre sa voix de perverse. La nuée de désespoir sexuelle qui planait au-dessus de moi s'éloigna.

'' Oui il baise mieux que Janes et toi mais tu me manque quand même. Ou es-tu ?

'' Près de San Francisco. Désolé, nous l'avons perdu. Il se méfiait de nous. Il est resté juste assez loin pour que je ne lise pas dans ses pensées sûrement il craint que je lui fasse explosée la cervelle comme Aro et il a traversé Vancouver ou je ne peux pas le pourchassée vu que ce le territoire secondaire des volturi, il tente de s'y cacher a causé qui sait que même si il est banni de la famille il peut rester à la canada quand même et nous on peut pas y allez sinon les autres groupes de sa famille y serais aussitôt prévenue. Il a filé. En avion à Vancouver. D'après nous, il est regagné par la canada pour rejoindre Forks pour y reprendre ta traque.

Derrière moi, Alice mettait Hermett au courant.

'' Je sais. Alice l'a vu ailleurs.

'' Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Rien ne le mènera à toi. Contente-toi de rester là-bas et d'attendre que nous lui ayons mis la main dessus.

'' Tout ira bien. Anna est avec Charlie ?

'' Oui. Dynes était encore en ville mais elle partait bientôt, elle pensait peut-être nous donner un coup de main pour tenter de le piéger pour Anna et Janes seulement. Je sais que Dimitri a été chez vous pendant que Charlie travaillait, mais il ne connaît pas son prénom heureusement donc il n'aurait pas pu le traquer. Dynes lui a dit de ne pas l'approchée donc inutile d'avoir peur de lui pour instant. Anna et Rosalie et Janes montent la garde, il ne risque rien.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, cette Dynes ?

'' Elle espère sans doute tentée de nous aider à flairer sa trace. Elle a écumé Forks avec Dimitri toute la nuit. Rosalie l'a suivie dans toutes les rues pour la surveiller, au lycée… elle traque pour nous, Bella, mais elle n'y a rien à trouver. Apparemment elle aurait changé d'idée et tentée de nous aider en prétextant le contraire devant moi. Elle est un peu hypocrite là-dessus à cause qu'elle me ment toujours en plein face à cause c'est son jeu préféré après bien sûr les insulte qu'elle me lance à chaque seconde en ma présence mais pas devant Anna et rarement a Janes aussi par exemple.

'' Tu es sûr que Charlie est en sécurité ?

'' Oui. Anna ne les perdra pas de vue. Et nous serons bientôt là-bas nous aussi. Si Félix s'approche de Forks nous l'attraperons et l'emmènerons devant Dynes pour qu'il soit jugée si possible par les siens.

'' Suis en manque sexuelle, chuchotai-je.

'' Je sais, Bella. Moi aussi je suis en manque. C'est comme si tu avais emporté ta chatte loin de moi.

'' Alors, viens la rechercher ta chatte.

'' Dès que ce sera possible. D'abord, je vais m'assurer que ta chatte ne court aucun danger.

'' Je t'aime salle pute.

'' Ça paraît absurde mais, en dépit de tout ce que tu traverses à cause de moi, moi aussi je t'aime salope.

'' Je te crois.

'' Je serai là très vite.

'' Je t'attendrai.

Dès que la ligne fut coupée, les nuages revinrent, insidieux. Je me tournai pour rendre son portable à Alice et découvris qu'elle et Hermett était courbées sur la table basse. Alice sur le membre de Hermett était en train de dessiné pendant que Hermett lui donnais des coups de butoir apparemment Alice ne semblais mieux se concentrée quand elle baisait. Me penchant, je regardais au-dessus de son épaule. Une longue salle rectangulaire dotée, au fond, d'une section remplisse de film porno, plus étroite et carrée ; des lattes de plancher qui couvrait tout le sol ; aux murs des lignes marquant les séparations entre les affiche de film de cul ; filant le long des parois, à hauteur de taille, un ruban. Celui dont Alice avait précisé qu'elle était dorée et reliais les photos de film.

'' C'est un studio de film de cul, déclarai-je en connaisseuse.

Ils levèrent la tête surpris.

'' Tu connais cette pièce ? demanda Hermett avec une sérénité qui n'était qu'apparente.

Hermett se remit au travail tout comme Alice, qui traçant rapidement une sortie de secours au fond de la salle, la caméra vidéo ranger le long du mur, et la télévision posée sur une table dans les coins droit avant.

'' Ça ressemble à un endroit où j'ai tourné mes premiers films avec ma mère et Phil, mais le bâtiment est en rénovation aujourd'hui quand j'avais 12 à 13 ans ce qui explique la situation de son déménagement en Floride. La était les toilette pour se changer et me baisais après les tournages, poursuivis-je en posant le doigt sur la section la plus étroite. Les caméras se trouvait à gauche, pas à droite, et elle était plus vielle. Il n'y avait pas de télé, à l'époque. La salle de tournage était percée d'une fenêtre. C'est à partir de cette perspective que tu as représenté le studio, Alice.

Mes compagnons étaient bouche bée.

'' Est-tu certaine qu'il s'agisse du même lieu ? Insista Hermett.

'' Non, pas du tout. J'imagine que tous les studios de film se ressemblent… La caméra, la scène de tournage… (Mon doigt suivit la courbe du « ruban doré » et arrêtais au affiche de film déjà tournée dessinée par Alice). Disons que en tant que figurante de film de cul c'est juste très familier pour moi.

J'effleurai le contour de la porte, si c'était exactement à la même place que dans mon souvenir.

'' Aurais-tu une raison de retourner là-bas ? Voulut savoir Alice.

'' Non, je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis presque dix ans quand la ville a condamné le bâtiment pour des rénovations majeurs et insalubrités. J'étais que figurante, et je regardais ma mère se tapée les acteurs dans le coin a causé selon la loi de las Vegas était un peu trop jeune pour me la taper moi-même sous les caméras.

'' Aucun lien sauf que tu as déjà vu des tournages quand tu étais jeune mais pas toi actuellement, alors ? Continua-t-elle, anxieuse.

'' Il est situé pas très loin de chez ma mère. J'y allais à pied après l'école quand elle finissait ses tournages.

Leur coup d'œil ne m'échappa pas.

'' Ici, sur la Strippe ? S'enquit Hermett sans se départir de son calme amusé.

'' Oui, chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise. À l'angle de la cinquante-huitième rue et la strippe boulevard.

Le silence s'installa tandis que nous examinions le croquis.

'' Alice, la ligne de téléphone est-elle sûre ? Finis-je par demander.

'' Oui. On ne peut la remonter que jusqu'à l'état de Washington.

'' Ça ne pose pas de problème si j'appelle ma mère ?

'' Je croyais qu'elle était en tournage en Floride.

'' Elle doit bientôt revenir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre si…

Ma voix se cassa. Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit Elizabeth de Dynes qui avait fureté chez Charlie dans le but de tentée de piéger Félix de son coté, au a lui qui à fouiller au Lycée où se trouvait mon dossier.

'' Elle est joignable ?

'' Seulement sur le fixe de la maison. Elle est censée consulter ses messages régulièrement.

'' Hermett ?

'' Ça devrait aller, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi. Fait juste attention de ne pas préciser ou tu es.

Je m'emparai lentement prestement de l'appareil et composai le numéro. Au bout de quatre tonalités, la voix aérienne de ma mère me pria de laisser un message.

'' Maman, c'est moi. Écoute, c'est important. Dès que tu auras eu mon message, appelle-moi à ce numéro. (Alice était déjà à côté de moi, l'écrivant en bas de son dessin. Je le lus lentement, deux fois.) Je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas avant de m'avoir contactée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mais je dois te parler très vite. N'importe quelle heure conviendra. D'accord ? Je t'aime, maman. Salut.

Je fermai les paupières, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'aucun plan de dernière minute ne la ramène à l'impromptu à Las Vegas. Puis je m'installai sur le canapé et mordillai des fruits, m'apprêtant à endurer une soirée interminable. Je faillis téléphoner à Charlie mais j'écartai cette perspective trop aguets, des fois qu'on mentionne la Floride, des grèves, des typhons, des attentats, n'importe quoi risquant d'avancer le retour de Renée, tout en entendant Alice à mes coté se faire baiser par Hermett chose qui ne me dérangeais nullement assistée.

L'immortalité doit s'accompagner d'une patience sexuelle infinie, car ni Hermett ni Alice ne semblaient éprouver le besoin de s'occuper sauf pour baiser évidement. Un moment, Alice dessina les contours de la pièce sombre qu'elle avait également vue, croquis vague, la faible lueur de l'écran allumé ne lui ayant pas permis de distinguer grand-chose. Cela accompli, elle se contenta de rester assise, le regard rivé sur les murs blancs, aussi dénuée d'expression que Hermett. Pas comme moi, qui marchais de long en large, soulevais les rideaux, fonçais dans l'autre pièce pour hurler mon angoisse et ma jalousie.

Je finis par m'endormir sur le divan. Les mains froides d'Alice me réveillèrent brièvement quand elle me porta au lit, mais j'avais sombré à nouveau avant que ma tête eût touché l'oreiller et évidement elle en profitait pour me sauter aussi dans mon sommeil.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 COUP DE FIL PIÉGÉE

Au réveil, je vus qu'il avait laissée tranquille cette nuit sexuellement parlant. J'eus l'intuition qu'il était, une fois de plus, trop tôt et que j'avais tendance à inverser les jours et les nuits. Allongée, j'écoutai Alice et Hermett converser dans la pièce attenante. Il me parut étrange de les entendre, eux si discrets d'habitude. Roulant sur le côté, je me mis debout et allai les retrouver d'un pas chancelant.

L'horloge de la télévision indiquait deux heures du matin. Alice et Hermett étaient assis sur le canapé – il observait par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner. Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux quand j'entrai, absorbés par le travail d'Alice. Je m'approchai pour regarder.

— Elle a vu quelque chose de neuf ? Demandai-je à Hermett en chuchotant.

— Oui. Pour une raison quelconque, il est revenu dans la salle à la vidéo du studio je crois, mais il fait jour, maintenant.

J'étudiai le croquis. Une pièce carrée avec un plafond bas aux poutres apparentes. Les murs étaient lambrissés, d'affiche porno dans un bois un peu trop sombre à mon goût, démodés. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette sombre à motifs remplie de vieille caméra de film. Un des murs était percé d'une baie vitrée ; adjacente, une salle à manger ; une vaste cheminée en pierre reliait les deux pièces. La télévision et le magnétoscope posés en équilibre sur une table trop petite étaient situés dans le coin sud-ouest du salon. Un canapé d'angle usé leur faisait face, séparé d'eux par une table basse en cuise de salle d'attente.

— Le téléphone se trouve là, murmurai-je en indiquant l'endroit du doigt.

Quatre yeux immortels me dévisagèrent.

— C'est la maison de ma mère.

Aussitôt, Alice bondit sur ses pieds ; son portable en main, elle composait déjà un numéro. Je contemplai la reproduction précise du salon de Renée. Exceptionnellement, Hermett se rapprocha de moi. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule, et ce contact physique sembla renforcer son charisme apaisant et sexuel aussi. La panique resta confinée, sous-adjacente.

Les lèvres d'Alice bourdonnaient à toute vitesse. Je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, j'étais incapable de me concentrer.

— Bella ? me lança-t-elle, et je la regardai avec hébétude. Elizabeth va venir. Elle, Emmett et Mei t'emmèneront dans un endroit sûr. Tu t'y cacheras pendant quelque temps.

Ces paroles me réconfortèrent immédiatement.

— Elizabeth ?

— Oui. Par le premier avion. Nous le retrouverons à l'aéroport, et tu partiras avec elle.

— Mais, ma mère... Ce type est venu la chercher pour la violer !

En dépit de Hermett, l'hystérie n'était pas loin.

— Nous deux resterons ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne craigne plus rien.

— Le partie est perdue, Alice. On ne peut pas protéger quelqu'un indéfiniment. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'il trafique ? Il n'a pas besoin de me traquer. Il veut s'attaquer à une personne que j'aime baiser...

— Nous l'aurons, Bella.

— Et s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ? Tu crois que je m'en remettrai ? Que je ne tiens qu'à baiser mes parents ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Hermett. Brusquement, un épais brouillard léthargique me submergea, et mes paupières se fermèrent malgré moi. Devinant ce qui se passait, je résistai. Je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux et m'éloignai de Hermett.

— Je ne veux pas dormir ni baiser ! Protestai-je.

Je repartis dans la chambre afin de craquer en toute tranquillité. Cette fois, Alice ne me suivit pas. Trois heures et demie durant, j'examinai le mur, roulée en boule, en me balançant. Mon cerveau tournait en rond, cherchant en vain une solution. Il n'y en avait pas, non plus que de sursis. Je n'envisageais qu'un dénouement possible, fatal. La seule question était le nombre de personnes qui risquaient de souffrir avant que je ne l'atteigne.

Mon unique consolation, mon unique espoir était Elizabeth. Si j'avais le temps de revoir son visage, je parviendrais peut-être à la solution qui m'échappait pour l'instant.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, je retournai dans le salon, un peu honteux. J'espérais n'avoir offensé aucun de mes deux gardes du corps ; j'espérais surtout qu'ils savaient à quel point je leur étais reconnaissante des sacrifices qu'ils faisaient pour moi.

Alice avait pris la communication, aussi volubile que d'habitude. Hermett avait disparu. L'horloge m'apprit qu'il était cinq heures et demie du matin.

— Ils embarquent à l'instant, m'annonça Alice. Ils atterriront à dix heures moins le quart.

Ouf ! Plus de temps à tenir avant qu'il ne soit là.

— Où est Hermett ?

— Il est descendu payer la note.

— Vous ne restez pas ici ?

— Non. Nous préférons nous rapprocher de chez ta mère.

Ces mots me tordirent le ventre, mais je fus distraite par un nouvel appel. Alice parut surprise. Je m'étais déjà approchée, main tendue, priant pour ce que fût ma mère.

— Allô ? Elle est juste là. Je vous la passe.

— Allô, maman ?

— Bella ? Oh oui Bella

Ses accents d'angoisse sexuelle familiers me rappelèrent ceux que j'avais entendus un millier de fois dans les Pornos enfances, dès que j'avais eu le malheur de marcher un peu trop d'un triper de caméra durent une scène de figurante de film ou même en reçois une caméra sur la tête ou de m'éloigner dans la foule. Malgré mon message pas trop alarmiste, je m'étais préparée à cette réaction.

— Du calme, maman, soupirai-je en m'éloignant d'Alice parce que je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à mentir calmement sous le feu de son regard. Tout va bien. Laisse-moi juste une minute pour que je t'explique.

Je me tus, soudain étonnée qu'elle ne m'eût pas encore interrompue.

— Maman ?

— N'ajoute rien tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné la permission.

Cette voix-là était aussi étrangère qu'inattendue. Un ténor très plaisant, formaté, de ceux qui résonnent à l'arrière-plan d'une publicité pour les voitures de luxe. Il parlait très vite.

— Bon, je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ta mère, alors obéis-moi au doigt et à l'œil, comme lors d'un tournage et il ne lui arrivera rien. (Une pause de quelques secondes, tandis que je me pétrifiais d'horreur.) Très bien, me félicita-t-il. Maintenant, dis : « Non, maman, reste où tu es. »

— Non, maman, reste où tu es, répétai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

— J'ai l'impression que ça va être difficile, reprit-il sur un ton amusé, léger et amical. Et si tu t'isolais, histoire que l'expression de ton visage ne gâche pas tout ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ta mère souffre sexuellement. Pendant que tu changes de pièce, dis : « Maman, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ». Va-y.

— Maman, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, suppliai-je en me dirigeant lentement vers la chambre, consciente des yeux inquiets d'Alice dans mon dos.

Je fermai la porte en luttant contre la terreur qui bloquait mon esprit.

— Très bien, tu es seule ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui.

— Mais ils t'entendent sûrement.

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, dis : « Fais-moi confiance, maman. »

— Fais-moi confiance, maman.

— Tout a fonctionné bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais devoir attendre, mais ta mère est arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est tellement plus facile, tu ne trouves pas ? Moins de suspense, moins d'anxiété pour toi.

Je ne réagis pas.

— Maintenant, écoute-moi très attentivement. Tu vas fausser compagnie à tes amis. Tu crois en être capable ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Non.

— Comme c'est fâcheux ! J'espérais que tu te montrerais un peu plus inventive. Penses-tu que tu parviendrais à te débarrasser d'eux si la vie sexuelle de ta mère en dépendait ? Réponds par oui ou non.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Je me souvins que nous comptions aller à l'aéroport. Sky Harbor International : encombré, plein de couloirs et de recoins...

— Oui.

— C'est déjà mieux. Je devine que ce ne sera pas facile, mais si j'ai le moindre soupçon d'une présence à ton côté, ta mère risque fortement d'en pâtir. Tu en sais probablement assez sur nous pour te douter de la vitesse avec laquelle je serais au courant si tu tentais de me doubler. Et de celle qu'il me faudrait pour m'occuper de ta mère. C'est clair ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui, chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée.

— Bravo, Bella ! Alors, voici tes instructions. Tu vas venir chez ta mère. Près du téléphone, tu trouveras un numéro. Appelle-le, et je t'indiquerai où te rendre ensuite.

J'avais déjà deviné où et comment tout cela se terminerait. Néanmoins, je suivrais ses instructions au pied de la lettre.

— Compris ? Continua-t-il. Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui.

— Avant midi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

— Où est Phil ?

— Attention, Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler avant que je ne t'en donne la permission.

J'attendis.

— Il est extrêmement important que tes amis n'apprennent rien de notre petite conversation. Dis-leur que ta mère a appelé, et que tu l'as convaincue de ne pas rentrer chez elle pour l'instant. Répète après moi : « Merci, maman. » Je t'écoute.

— Merci, maman.

Je tâchai de lutter contre les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

— Dis : « Je t'aime, maman. À bientôt. ». Vas-y, maintenant !

— Je t'aime, maman. À bientôt.

— Au revoir, Bella. Il me tarde de te retrouver.

Il raccrocha. Je gardai l'appareil collé à mon oreille, tétanisée par la peur, incapable de dénouer mes doigts. Il fallait que réfléchisse, j'en étais consciente, mais ma tête était pleine de la panique de ma mère. Je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Lentement, très lentement, mes idées commencèrent à briser l'épais mur de douleur. À former un plan. Je n'avais plus le choix, désormais, sinon celui de me rendre dans la salle aux miroirs pour y mourir. Je n'avais aucune garantie que Renée survivrait, seulement le faible espoir que Félix se satisferait d'avoir gagné la partie, en couchant avec moi et d'avoir vaincu Elizabeth la bannis de leur clan. La détresse me serrait le cœur. Je n'étais pas en mesure de marchander, je n'avais rien à offrir ni à refuser qui puisse l'influencer. J'étais coincée.

Je refoulai ma terreur du mieux que possible. Ma décision était prise. Inutile de perdre du temps à se lamenter sur ce qui en ressortirait. Il était indispensable que je sois maîtresse de moi devant Alice et Hermett. Leur échapper était absolument essentiel et me paraissait... totalement impossible. J'étais soulagée que Hermett fût sorti. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait aussitôt perçu mon angoisse, et je n'aurais pu l'empêcher de nourrir des soupçons. Je ravalai mon épouvante et mon affolement. Ce n'était pas le moment. À la place, je me concentrai sur mon évasion. Espérant que ma connaissance de l'aéroport fît tourner les événements en ma faveur.

Alice patientait dans le salon, sûrement curieuse. J'avais cependant un dernier deuil à faire avant de la rejoindre. J'étais en effet obligée d'admettre que je ne reverrais plus jamais Elizabeth. Même pas un bref aperçu de son visage à emporter avec moi dans la salle aux miroirs. J'allais le blesser, je ne lui dirais pas au revoir. Je m'autorisai à fondre en larmes. Un peu plus tard, je me ressaisis et sortis affronter Alice.

Mon expression parut l'inquiéter, et je m'empressai de parler avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions. Je n'étais pas en état d'improviser.

— Ma mère est soucieuse, elle souhaitait rentrer à la maison. Mais tout va bien, je l'en ai dissuadée.

— Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve, Bella, tranquillise-toi.

Je me détournai. Impossible de lui montrer mon visage. Je découvris alors un calepin aux armes de l'hôtel sur le bureau. Je m'en approchai, concoctant déjà un plan. Il y avait également des enveloppes, ce qui serait pratique.

— Alice, lançai-je en m'évertuant à garder une voix égale, si j'écris une lettre à ma mère, tu voudras bien la lui remettre ? Tu n'auras qu'à la laisser chez elle.

— Bien sûr, Bella.

Son ton était prudent. Elle pressentait que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Je repartis vers la chambre et m'agenouillai près de la table de nuit.

Elizabeth, écrivis-je, la main tremblante, mes mots à peine lisibles. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolée. Il tient ma mère, et je dois tenter quelque chose pour empêcher ça Je suis consciente des risques. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

N'en veux pas à Alice et Hermett. Si j'arrive à les semer, ça sera un miracle. Remercie-les sexuellement de ma part. Surtout Alice, s'il te plaît.

Et, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne le cherche pas à te venger. C'est ce qu'il veut, je crois. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un coure à sa perte à cause de moi, surtout toi. Comprends bien : c'est la seule chose que je peux te demander à présent. Fais-le pour moi.

Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi être une salope.

Bella.

Je pliai soigneusement ma missive et fermai l'enveloppe. Elle finirait par la trouver. J'espérais qu'il se rangerait à mes raisons, ne serait-ce que cette fois.

Ensuite, je fermai soigneusement mon cœur de prostituée.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Cache-cache sexuelle.

La terreur, le désespoir, mon corps de nympho en mille morceaux, tout cela avait pris moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour me sauter à la figure. Désormais, les minutes s'écoulaient plus lentement que d'ordinaire. Lorsque je rejoignis Alice, Hermett était toujours absent. J'avais peur de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, peur qu'elle ne devine… et j'avais peur de la fuir, pour les mêmes raisons.

J'avais cru avoir épuisé mes capacités d'étonnement tant j'étais torturée et déstabilisée, mais je fus vraiment déconcertée en voyant Alice agrippée au bureau, comme prostrée comme une bête sauvage sur le point attaquée.

'' Alice ?

Elle m'ignora. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite, et son allure m'effraya – ses yeux étaient vides, hallucinés et enragée. Je pensais aussitôt à ma mère. Était-il déjà trop tard ? Réflexe bien humaine pour une prostituée, je me précipitai vers elle pour la réconfortée en la massant.

'' Alice ! Claqua la voix de Hermett.

Immédiatement, il fut derrière elle, l'arrachant à la table. À l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte se referma avec un petit clic.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Alice enfouit son visage dans le torse de Hermett.

'' Bella ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Je suis ici.

Elle tourna la tête et ses pupilles se fixèrent sur moi, toujours aussi étrangement inexpressives. Je compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'était adressée, mais qu'elle avait répondu à la question de Hermett.

'' Qu'as-tu vu ? Lançai-je platement.

Hermett me contempla avec acuité et je m'appliquai à ne rien laisser deviner. Dérouté, son regard fit l'aller-retour entre Alice et moi, flairant une catastrophe. Je pressentais quelle vision Alice avait pu avoir. Soudain, une atmosphère sédative m'enveloppait quand Hermett me touchais, et je l'accueillis avec plaisir, l'utilisant pour contrôler mes émotions et celle d'Alice, elle aussi se calma.

'' Rien d'important, finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix remarquablement paisible et convaincante. La même pièce qu'avant le studio porno, c'est tout. Veux-tu un petit-déjeuner ? ajoute-t-elle en osant enfin affronter mon regard, Stoïque, imperturbable. Une baise a trois si tu en a envie.

'' Non merci, même pour la baise, je mangerai à l'aéroport.

Moi aussi, j'étais parfaitement calme. Je sortis me doucher. Comme si j'avais emprunté à Hermett son drôle de don sensoriel du toucher. J'avais perçu l'envie frénétique qu'avait Alice, quoiqu'elle la dissimulât à merveille, de me voir quitter les lieux afin d'être seul avec Hermett. Afin de lui confier sans doute qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre une erreur et d'échouer…

Je me préparai avec méthode en me concentrant sur chaque détail. Je n'attachai pas mes cheveux pour qu'ils couvrent mon visage. L'humeur détendue crée par le toucher de Hermett m'aidait à réfléchir de façon claire. Et efficace. Je fouillai mon sac à la recherche de la chaussette contenant mes économies et vidai ces dernières dans ma poche.

J'avais hâte d'arriver à l'aéroport et accueillis avec joie notre départ, vers sept heures. Cette fois, j'étais assise seule sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Alice était appuyée contre la portière, tournée vers Hermett, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil constants derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

'' Alice ? Lançai-je d'une voix neutre.

'' Oui ?

Prudente.

'' Comment ça fonctionne, tes visions ? Elizabeth m'a dit que ce n'était pas fiable… que les choses changeaient… et que on pouvait facilement te tromper comme tu allais être marier a Hermett et Rosalie que tu n'as pas prédit que Jasper allait le tuer.

Affichant l'indifférence, voire l'ennui, je ne regardais pas la fenêtre. Pourtant, il me fut désagréablement difficile de prononcer son prénom. Elizabeth. Cela dut alerter Hermett qui me mit un bras rassurant sur la jambe, et une nouvelle onde relaxante emplit l'habitacle a son contacte.

'' Oui… elles changent et effectivement a ce temps-là je me trompais souvent à cause je ne les contrôlais pas comme aujourd'hui quand Dimitri et Jasper se sont battu pour m'avoir comme épouse eu époque. Mais certaine sont plus sûres que d'autres. La météo, par exemples. Avec les gens, c'est moins aisé. Je ne discerne les actes que tant qu'ils s'y consacrent. Dès qu'ils passent à autre chose qu'ils prennent une nouvelle décision aussi insignifiante soit-elle, le futur se transforme.

'' C'est ainsi que tu n'as pas prévu que Félix viendrait à Las Vegas avant qu'il ait résolu de s'y rendre.

'' Oui, admit-elle avec circonspection.

À l'identique, elle ne m'avait pas repérée dans le studio porno tant que je ne m'étais pas déterminée à y rejoindre Félix. Je m'interdis de penser à ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Inutile que mon angoisse les rende encore plus soupçonneux. De toute façon, ils allaient me surveiller d'encore plus près, maintenant. Ça allait être vraiment difficile de leur échapper.

'' Dit Alice, pourquoi Elizabeth déteste se faire dominer en orgie.

'' Personne ne le sais sauf Mei qui a réussi un jour à le faire quand elle était plus jeune, Elizabeth ne compte jamais cette histoire sur elle a moins être extrêmement méritant envers elle ou si elle fait une terrible bêtise qui attire le malheur sur notre famille elle se laisse faire à condition seulement que Janes la paralyse de ses pouvoir. Seul un humain a tenté le coup avec elle n'a survécu ou soit comme la dit Annja, elle peut dire son nom en français pour se lui demander pardon mais ça arrive quasiment jamais. dit Alice en riant malicieusement.

'' Donc si on la domine et que on survie a sa force hybride ou qu'elle fait une grande erreur pour la punir, elle mérite de racontée cette raison qu'elle déteste être dominé.

'' Exact donc ne la tente jamais de la dominer même par accident. dit Hermett d'un ton connaisseur. Mais je peux te donner un indice sur identité d'humain qui en est mort même si on ignore son nom complet mais qu'elle surnomme mon ange de musique.

'' Ah bon ? Et quel indice.

'' Le costume du fantôme de opéra qu'elle porte toujours quand elle joue tes musiques préférées, lui appartenais autrefois, il a joué dedans. Elle la porte à chaque fois pour se punir de l'avoir tué. A cause elle en était particulièrement amoureuse sexuellement de lui a époque a causé qui avais la même odeur que toi et lui enseignais la danse et de l'orgue vu qui était aussi professeur de musique.

Bella se souvenais qu'elle jouait le fantôme avec un ton infiniment triste à la fois contente de jouer son rôle mais très triste dans sa voix. Elle s'auto-punissais à chaque fois à l'honneur de cette actrice du costume.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Soit chance, soit fruit du hasard, l'avion d'Elizabeth atterrirait au terminal 4, le plus vaste celui qui accueillait le plus de vols. Rien de très étonnant donc, mais c'était exactement celui dont j'avais besoin, car il était immense et en général bondé. Par ailleurs, il existait au troisième Niveau une porte qui risquait de m'offrir ma seule opportunité de fuir.

Nous nous garâmes au quatrième étage du gigantesque parking. Je pris la direction des opérations puisque, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en savais plus sur l'endroit que mes compagnons. Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième niveau, celui des arrivées. Alice et Hermett s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation du tableau d'affichage des départs, discutant les mérites et les inconvénients de New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Des villes que je ne connaissais pas. Et ne connaîtrais jamais.

Je guettais le bon moment, impatiente, incapable de me retenir de taper du pied. Nous étions assis dans les longues rangées de sièges installées près des détecteurs de métaux. Mon compagnon faisait semblant d'observer les passants – en réalité, c'est moi qu'ils surveillaient. Le Moindre de mes mouvements était enregistré. J'étais coincée. Me sauver à toutes jambes ? Oseraient-ils m'en empêcher en recourant à des moyens physiques dans un endroit aussi fréquenté ? Ou se contenteraient-ils de me suivre ?

Tirant l'enveloppe blanche de ma poche, je la posai sur les genoux d'Alice. Elle me regarda.

'' Ma lettre, précisai-je.

Elle acquiesça et la glissa dans son sac en cuir noir. Elizabeth l'aurait bien assez tôt.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, nous rapprochant de l'heure fatidique. Chaque cellule de mon corps paraissait sentir- espérer – la prochaine arrivée d'Elizabeth. C'était une émotion assez stupéfiante. Et difficile à supporter. Je me surpris à me chercher des excuses pour rester, pour l'apercevoir une dernière fois en costume de sadomasochiste avec son fouet vu que je méritais de me faire fouettée en porno avec elle pour ce que je vais faire d'idiot. En même temps, j'avais conscience que c'était irréaliste si je voulais vraiment les semer.

Alice proposa à plusieurs reprises de m'accompagner prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je déclinai toutes ses invitations, prétendant ne pas avoir faim. Focalisée sur le tableau d'affichage, je vis les avions se poser à l'heure les uns après les autres. Celui en provenance de Seattle grimpait peu à peu vers le haut de l'écran. Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne me restait que trente minutes pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, les horaires furent bouleversés – il avait dix minutes d'avance. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

'' J'ai faim, annonçai-je aussitôt.

'' Je t'accompagne, dit précipitamment Alice en sautant sur ses pieds.

'' Je préférerais que ce soit Hermett, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je me sens un peu.

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, estimant que mes yeux devaient être assez égarés pour transmettre le message.

Hermett se leva donc, Alice parut hésitée mais, à son regard seulement jaloux, elle ne sembla rien soupçonner que avais probablement envie de baiser son mari sans elle. Elle attribuait sans doute l'évolution de sa vision à une manœuvre quelconque du garde traqueur plutôt qu'à une trahison de ma part. Hermett m'escorta en silence, sa main frôlant mon dos comme s'il me guidait. Je feignis de me désintéresser du premier café de l'aéroport tandis que je cherchais du regard l'endroit que je visais. Il se trouvait à deux pas de là, au détour d'un couloir, hors de vue de la perspicace nympho d'Alice : les toilettes pour femmes non mixent du troisième niveau.

'' Tu permets ? Lançai-je au moment où nous passions devant. J'en ai pour une minute.

'' Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur moi, je détalai. Je n'avais pas oublié le jour où je m'étais perdue parce que ces toilettes avaient deux sorties. Seuls quelques mètres séparaient celle du fond des ascenseurs et, si Hermett tenait sa promesse de m'attendre de l'autre côté, il ne me repérerait pas. Je filai sans me retourner. C'était ma seule chance, et je devais la saisir, qu'il m'aperçoive ou non, d'ailleurs. Les badauds me dévisagèrent avec étonnement, je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'atteignis l'ascenseur et glissai une main entre les portes de celui qui se refermait. Il était plein. Par bonheur, il descendait. Je me faufilai entre des voyageurs agacés après avoir vérifié que le bouton de niveau 1 était bien allumé.

Aussitôt que les portes se rouvrirent, je me ruai dehors, poursuivie par des murmures irrités. Je ralentis devant les agents de sécurité postés près des tapis où l'on récupérait les bagages, puis repartis de plus belle en me rapprochant de la sortie. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Hermett était déjà sur mes traces. S'il décidait de flairer ma piste, je n'avais que quelques secondes devant moi. Je déboulai dehors, manquant de heurter les portes en verre automatiques dans ma précipitation.

Il n'y avait pas un taxi en vue le long du trottoir bondé.

Vite ! Soit Alice et Hermett étaient en train de se rendre compte que j'avais filé, soit c'était déjà fait, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à me retrouver.

Une navette à destination de l'hôtel Bell agio fermait déjà ses portes, à quelques mètres de moi.

'' Attendez ! Criai-je au chauffeur en agitant le bras.

'' Je vais au Bell agio, me dit-il, surpris.

'' Je sais, haletai-je en me ruant dans le bus, moi aussi.

Méfiant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer mon absence de bagages mais finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. La plupart des sièges étaient vides. Je m'installai aussi loin que possible des autres passagers et me perdis dans la contemplation du paysage tandis que nous nous éloignions de l'aéroport. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la frimousse rousse de la comtesse sanglante au bord du trottoir lorsqu'il aurait repéré ma trace. Je m'interdis de pleurer- j'avais encore du pain sur la planche.

La fortune semblait ne pas me quitter. Devant le Bell agio, une coupe à l'air hagard sortait sa dernière valise du coffre d'un taxi. Bondissant de la navette, je me précipitai dans l'auto, sous les regards réprobateurs de tous. Au chauffeur ébahi, je lançai l'adresse de ma mère.

'' Je suis extrêmement pressée, ajoutai-je.

'' Mai c'est dans le quartier des studios de film.

Je jetai un billet de vingt dollars sur le siège avant.

'' Ça suffira ?

'' Pas de problème, jeune fille !

Je m'adossai contre la banquette arrière, bras croisés sur les genoux. La ville familière défilait derrière la vitre, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, trop occupée à garder le contrôle de mes nerfs. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas craquer, maintenant que mon plan avait fonctionné. Il ne servait à rien d'ouvrir les vannes à la terreur ou à l'angoisse. Ma route était tracée, ne me restait plus qu'à la suivre. Bref, au lieu de paniquer, je fermai les yeux et passai les vingt minutes que dura le trajet en compagnie d'Elizabeth.

Je rêvai que j'étais resté à l'aéroport pour l'accueillir. Je me serais dressée même entièrement nue pour l'apercevoir au plus vite son visage. Elle aurait fendu la foule nous séparant avec grâce et aisance pour me violer sur place, puis, toujours aussi nymphale, je l'aurais laissé faire, j'aurais cour me jeter nue dans ses bras de m'ambre avec un immense sentiment de sécurité. Je me demandai ou nous serions allées. Quelque part dans le sud, pour qu'il puisse sortir au grand jour, peut-être aux Mexique vu qui a des amis végétariens comme eux là-bas. Ou un endroit désert ou on aurait pu lézarder nue ensemble au soleil. Je l'imaginai bien sur une plage de nudiste privée, sa peau étincelant comme la mer et on aurait même invitée L'incroyable miss-Hulk Jane a la fête si elle aurait voulu. Nous serions restés caché autant de temps que nécessaire – ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Même être coincée dans un love hôtel avec elle et Jane aurait été une sorte de paradis sur terre. On aurait pu la taquinée en lui disant sur la route : Est-ce que c'est encore loin. J'avais encore tellement de question à lui poser. J'aurais pu lui parler à l'infini, sans jamais dormir, sans jamais le quitter, tentée avec Jane l'impossible de la dominer sous la torture pour qu'elle me révèle la raison pourquoi elle déteste que je la domine. Son visage m'apparaissait de façon si claire, à présent… j'entendais presque sa voix. Et, malgré l'horreur et le désespoir, je fus heureuse l'espace d'un instant. Plongées dans un fantasme qui me permettait d'oublier la réalité, j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

'' Hé ! C'est quel numéro ?

L'intervention du chauffeur de taxi me tira de mes pensées sexuelles, effaçant les si jolies couleurs de mon délire de nympho. L'épouvante, triste et implacable, se rua aussitôt dans la place vacante.

'' 9494.

Mes accents étaient tellement étouffés que le type me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, histoire de s'assurer que je n'étais pas en plein crise d'asthme.

'' Nous y voilà, s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer, sûrement désireux de me voir quitter sa voiture au plus vite et espérant que je ne réclamerais pas ma monnaie.

'' Merci, murmurai-je.

Inutile d'avoir peur, me rappelai-je. La maison était vide. Il fallait que je me dépêche ; ma mère attendait, terrorisée ; sa survie dépendait de moi. Je me ruai vers l'entrée et tendis automatiquement la main vers l'avant-toit pour m'emparer de la clé de secours. Je déverrouillai la porte. À l'intérieur, tout était sombre, vide et normal. Je courus vers le téléphone, allumant les lampes de la cuisine au passage. Sur le tableau blanc des courses, tracé d'une petite écriture nette, un numéro de dix chiffres que je composai. Mes doigts tremblaient tant que je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. C'est une main vacillante que je portai à mon oreille. Il n'y eut qu'une seule tonalité.

'' Allô, Bella ? Lança la voix détendue du garde volturi. Tu as fait vite. Je suis très impressionné.

'' Ma mère va bien ?

'' Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne présente aucun intérêt pour moi. Sauf si tu n'es pas seule, bien sûr.

'' Je le suis.

Je ne l'avais jamais été autant de toute mon existence.

'' Parfait. Tu connais le studio de film de cul ou tu allais la retrouver dans ton quartier ?

'' Oui. Je sais où il est.

'' À tout de suite, alors.

Je raccrochai.

Je filai aussitôt et me propulsai dans la chaleur infernale. Je ne m'attardai pas devant la maison. À quoi bon ? Elle était vide, elle incarnait l'épouvante et non plus le sanctuaire qu'elle avait pu représenter autrefois. La dernière personne à avoir arpenté les pièces familières était mon ennemi.

Je voyais presque ma mère, debout, à l'ombre du grand eucalyptus ou j'avais joué, enfant. Ou agenouillée près du coin de terre située au pied de la boîte aux lettres, cimetière de toutes les fleurs qu'elle avait tenté de faire pousser. Les souvenirs valaient mieux que la réalité qui m'attendait aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je les fuis, galopant à fond de train abandonnant tout derrière moi.

J'avais l'impression de me traîner, comme si j'avais couru dans le sable mouillé, comme incapable de trouver une prise sur le trottoir en béton. Je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises, tombai une fois, même, m'écorchant la main en voulant amortir ma chute, titubant pour mieux retomber ensuite. Mais je réussis à attendre le premier carrefour. Plus qu'une rue ! Je fonçais, je haletais, j'étais en sueur. Le soleil me brûlait la peau. Violent, il m'éblouissait en se réfléchissant sur le sol blanc. Je me sentais dangereusement exposée. Je regrettai à présent les forêts vertes et protectrices de Forks avec plus de vigueur que je ne m'en serais crue capable. Forks… la maison… mes clients…

Quand je débouchai à l'angle du boulevard de la strippe, j'aperçus l'ancien studio de Phil, tel que je me le rappelais. Le parking était vide, les stores toujours tirés. J'étais hors d'haleine. L'épuisement et l'effroi m'avaient vidée. Seule la pensée de ma mère me permit de poursuivre mon chemin. M'approchant, je découvrir l'affichette scotchée de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. L'affichette scotcher de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Manuscrite sur papier rose, elle stipulait que le studio était fermé pour rénovation. Je tournais prudemment la poignée, le verrou n'était pas tiré. Le souffle court, j'ouvris le battant pour mon dernier contrat pornographique mortel.

Le hall des poster était sombre et désert, frais aussi, car l'air conditionné fonctionnait. Les chaises d'attente en plastique moulé taisent empilées le long des murs, et la moquette exhalait des senteurs de nettoyant industriel. À travers les fenêtres de poster de film porno produit par Phil. Je distinguais les plateaux de tournage de film de cul. Le plus grand, était allumé, lui. Mais ses volets était clos.

La frayeur qui s'empara de moi était si puissante qu'elle me piégea littéralement. Je me pétrifiai sur place. A cette instant, la voix érotique de ma mère en extase sexuelle résonna.

'' Bella ? Oh oui Bella tu es trop bonne ?

Les mêmes accents de plaisir sexuel quand je baisais ma mère en tournage, je me ruai dans cette direction.

'' Bella, tu es trop bonne tu seras une trop belle actrice porno quand tu seras grande. Mais ne recommence plus jamais à être dominante vilaine fille.

Une fois dans la grande salle de tournage, je regardai autour de moi, essayant de détecter l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle rit, et je me retournai brusquement.

'' Elle était là : sur l'écran de télévision, ébouriffant mes cheveux dans une scène de cul tourner à Halloween et ou on était tous les deux costumée et j'avais douze ans. Nous avions eu un tournage dans la région ou vivais ma grand-mère, en Californie l'année précédant sa mort. Durent se tournage, elle n'avait pas apprécié que je la domine alors que dans le script du film était-elle la dominatrice.

L'écran devint bleu.

Je pivotai lentement sur mes talons. Il se tenait en sous-vêtement, immobile, près de la sortie de secours, si figé que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Sa main était fermée sur la télécommande. Nous nous dévisageâmes longtemps, puis il sourit en riant doucement. Il me frôla presque en allant reposer l'objet près de la télé. Je l'observai minutieusement.

'' Désolé, Bella, mais il valait mieux que ta mère star de porno ne soit pas invitée à ce contact, tu ne penses pas ?

Il était courtois, presque gentil et farceur comme Janes. Alors, je compris son mauvais tour de manipulateur. Ma mère ne risquait rien. Elle se trouvait toujours en Floride, n'avait jamais eu mon message. N'avait jamais été terrifiée par ces yeux rouge sombre enfoncés dans la peau anormalement blême de la créature qui se tenait en sous-vêtement devant moi. Elle était saine et sauve.

'' Si, répondis-je, immensément soulagée.

'' Tu ne sembles pas furieuse de la petite blague que je t'ai jouée.

'' Je ne le suis pas. J'y suis même habituée par Janes.

'' Dans ce cas-là c'est normal, vu que c'est moi qui lui a montrer ses pires blagues à faire à la chasse quand elle était de notre clan.

Ma soudaine euphorie me donnait de courage. M'attire dans un studio Porno ou j'ai déjà baisé en film par un propre film que je jouais dedans le comble de ironie d'une nympho. Ce serait bientôt fini. Charlie et maman ne seraient pas atteints. Ils n'auraient pas à avoir peur. J'en étais presque étourdie. Au fond de moi une petite voix m'avertit pourtant que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer.

'' Comme c'est étrange. Tu es sincère et aussi tu aurais envie que je ne te baise pas vrai.

Ses prunelles foncées me mataient avec intérêt. Les iris en étaient quasiment noires, bordés d'une trace rubis. Il était assoiffé et bandé vu son membre aussi.

'' Je dois reconnaître ça à ta race, reprit-il. Vous autres humaines vous révélez parfois passionnantes. Tes motivations sexuelles me désarçonnent. On dirait qu'une part de toi n'a aucun instinct de survie… et autre coté à envie follement de me baiser… c'est fascinant.

Bras croisés, il m'étudiait avec curiosité. Ni son attitude ni ses traits n'étaient menaçants. Il était tellement banal. Seuls le teint blafard et les yeux creusés auxquels j'avais fini par m'habituer le trahissaient, il portait un slip bleu et je voyais une chemise de la même couleur traînée dans un coin, et un jean délavé pendu a une chaise.

'' J'imagine que durent ta viole tu vas me jurer tes grandes détresses que ta petite copine productrice se vengera ? lança-t-elle avec ce qui me parut des accents bravaches.

'' Non. En tout cas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

'' Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

'' Je ne sais pas, je lui ai seulement laissé une lettre.

Quelle drôlesse de situation c'était de converser avec ce prédateur québécois !

'Une lettre, comme c'est romantique ! Tellement médiéval Elle appréciera ça ! Mais la question est Respectera-t-elle tes dernières volontés ?

Ses intonations s'étaient durcies, et le sarcasme sous-jacent démentait son affabilité.

'' Je l'espère.

'' Hum… Dans ce cas, nos espérances diffèrent. Tu vois, tout cela a été un peu trop rapide et facile. Chose que Dimitri raffole mais pas moi ça m'ennuie pour mourir, sauf pour la blague du film porno sa c'est un très bon appât de ma part. Mais pour être franc, je suis affreusement déçu. J'attendais un défi sexuel plus relevée. Après tout, il ne m'a fallu qu'un brin de chance.

Je ne répondis rien.

'' Quand Dimitri cette imbécile ma trahis en cessant de te traquer, j'ai su que c'était sûrement un coup de sa compagne Dynes. Alors j'ai dû me débrouiller seul pour enquêter sur toi. Il ne servait à rien d'arpenter la planète à te traquer en vain alors qu'il me suffisait de t'attendre confortablement dans un lieu de mon choix. Bref, après avoir était rejetée par dyne, je suis venu ici, à Las Vegas, histoire de rendre une petite visite sexuelle a ta mère. Elle était une star de porno après tout ici. Et Dimitri avait entendu dire que tu voulais rester chez elle en tournage mais il m'a aussi dit que dyne lui a interdit de te traquer si il ne voulait pas finir tuer par les autres volturi. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu du mal à croire que tu étais sérieuse une fois que j'ai vu la maison vide. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Les humains peuvent se montrer très prévisibles, surtout quand ils sont des Nymphomane humaines comme toi. Ils aiment les places qui leur sont familier quand ils baisent et surtout les studios pornographiques. Et quelle machination admirable – tu rendre, alors que tu étais censée te cacher, dans le plus évident des endroits alias le strippe de las Vegas, celui-là même ou tu avais affirmé aller pour ton tournage. Naturellement, ce n'était qu'une intuition. D'ordinaire, j'ai toujours un pressentiment, concernant la proie que je viole durent une chasse, un sixième sens, si tu veux. J'ai eu ton message en arrivant ici. Bien sûr, j'ignorais d'où tu avais appelé. Avoir ton numéro était très utile, mais tu aurais pu aussi bien être en Amazonie, à ce stade. Or le jeu ne fonctionnerait qu'à condition que tu te trouves tout près d'ici.

Je l'écoutais dévider sa petite histoire, imperturbable.

'' Puis ta chère et tendre bannie a pris un avion pour Arizona. Dimitri la surveillait pour le compte de dynes, évidement. Dans une partie impliquant autant de joueur, cette salle pute de dynes a misée à la protection de sa famille et a autorisée la chasse au hua contre moi pour me crée des ennuis. Bref, ils m'ont appris ce que je voulais savoir : tu étais ici. Je m'étais préparé. J'avais déjà visionné tous vos délicieux films de cul de famille. Ensuite, ça n'a plus été qu'une question de bluff. Vraiment très simple, comme tu le constates, très loin de mes habitudes de baise habituels. C'est pourquoi je souhaite sincèrement que tu te trompes pour ce qui est de ta jeune hybride amoureuse, comprends-tu ? Elizabeth Balthory, si je ne m'abuse.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot. Mon courage commençait à flancher. Je devinai qu'il arrivait au terme de ses fanfaronnades. Ce discours ne m'était pas sûrement destiné, d'ailleurs. Quelle gloire avait-il à me vaincre, moi la misérable humaine ?

'' Cela t'ennuyait-il beaucoup si je laissais à mon tour une lettre de mon cru a cette chère comtesse sanglante.

Reculant, il s'empara d'un des caméras de film du studio allumé posée en équilibre au sommet de la stéréo. Un voyant rouge indiquait qu'il tournait déjà. Il régla minutieusement la prise de vue, élargissant le champ. Je le contemplai, épouvante et à la fois excitée. Il allait faire un film porno professionnellement mortel.

'' Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle résistera à l'envie de me détruire une fois qu'elle aura regardé ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rate quelque chose. Tout ça n'était que pour elle, tu sais. Tu n'es qu'une nympho humaine qui, malheureusement s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et qui fréquente indubitablement de très mauvaises personnes sexuellement parlant, si je puis me permettre de vous demander mademoiselle Swan de vous déshabillée entièrement pour le tournage, sa serais très gentil.

Il avança vers moi, souriant.

'' Avant de commencer notre contact sexuelle…

Un vague de nausée sexuelle me tordit l'estomac. J'aurais dû me doutée dès le début de ce film porno amateur.

'' … juste une petite précision. Tu aurais pu m'échapper dès le début. Si tu savais comment j'ai craint que ta soupirante y songe et me gâche mon plaisir. Car c'est arrivée, figure-toi. Oh, il y a des siècles ! La seule et unique fois ou Dimitri ma fait ratée ma traque et ma échapper à cause de son maudit rival qui à tuer. J'étais plongée dans un triangle amoureux entre Dimitri le rival et cette belle petite pute de vampire que je connaissais bien avant ce duel mortel. A cause qu'un autre rival avant Jasper aussi entichée s'est résolue à accomplir ce que ton hybride de contasse sanglante est incapable de faire vu qu'elle n'est pas venimeuse. Quand il a deviné que j'en avais après elle, il l'a enlevée de l'asile ou il travaillait – je ne comprendrais décidément jamais l'obsession sexuelle de certains d'entre nous pour les humaine – et l'a sauvée aussitôt libérer a causé qu'elle était malade d'une forme de sida héréditaire, a époque le sida était inconnue, elle n'a même pas paru ressentir la douleur, cette pauvre chérie. Elle avait été confinée dans ce trou de basse-fosse dans la noire totale pendant si longtemps. Cent ans plus tôt, on l'aurait brûlé vive comme Jane volturi pour avoir eu ces visions. Mais les années 1920, c'était la maison de fous et les électrochocs comme traitais ceux qui était atteint d'un sida. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux, toute pleine des forces de sa nouvelle jeunesse. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu le soleil. Le vieux vampire l'avait transformée en l'une des nôtres. Je n'avais plus de raison de la toucher sauf pour l'affaire du triangle amoureux 40 ans plus tard avec Dimitri. Par vengeance, j'ai détruit son créateur avec Dimitri, tout comme Dimitri a détruit Jasper, sauf pour Jasper c'était vraiment un accident malheureux que je n'ai pas participer, précise-t-il en soupirant.

'' Alice, c'est donc toi qui la traquais quand elle était humaine. Soufflai-je, ahurie.

'' Oui, ta nymphomane de copine fétichiste des poupées sexuelle. J'ai été vraiment surpris de la revoir, et j'ai même pensée que vu que je suis seul qu'elle voudrait être ma compagne à présent. Mais Dimitri avait déjà des vu sur elle et aussi un autre vampire d'un clan de Vancouver allier des volturi yakuza mais qui voulais les quitter pour elle et les hua. J'ignorais par contre que elle et lui aussi était sous la protection de Mei Hua et Dimitri aussi, et il songeait même à les rejoindre aussi et je ignorais Dimitri la pris aussi pour un humain de loin et ne le pas reconnus comme moi je la connaissais, je l'ai malheureusement sûr quand Dimitri la tuer et ensuite tenter de la violer. J'ai aussitôt vu Elizabeth Balthory la bannis Janes et Alec la défendre à trio et ce trio là je ne pouvais rien faire ils sont imbattables ensemble, et j'ai compris que elle l'avait adoptée comme son jouet aussi mais qu'elle avait fui durent un combat avec Alec notre ancien espion. Son clan devrait arriver à en tirer un peu de réconfort. Après tout, c'est donnant-donnant : toi contre elle, l'unique victime qui m'ait échappée humaine et aussi vampire. Quel honneur ! Et elle sentait tellement bonne. Encore aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir violé pour la goûtée… et Dimitri aussi par-dessus le marché, sauf cette idiote se tête à la vouloir dans son lit, je connais cela, l'oncle maudit de Elizabeth est pareil comme lui a ce que j'ai entendu dire mais lui c'est Annja qui voudrais avoir dans son lit même si il est marié avec sa propre création selon deux des épouse volturi qui était autrefois ses filles. Bref quand même qu'elle soit mariée au non, même si il a vraiment très peur de s'attaquer à sa concubine de rose a causé rose a une très vieille amie chez nous de notre gardienne de territoire canadien et elle est une affreuse mégère sitôt quand elle apprend que rosalie est blesser ou a le cœur brisé par un membre de sa famille, enfin bref elle rentre dans une rage assassine. Son odeur était encore plus excitante sexuellement que la tienne, même. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Ton parfum est délicieux, un peu floral.

Il avança jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de mois, soulevant mon gilet, et une messe de cheveux il se mit à me mettre les mains au travers et m'embrassais violemment et huma délicatement avant de la remettre en place avec soin, et je senti les bouts glaces de ses doigts contre ma poitrine. Il m'effleura rapidement la poitrine pour descendre un peu plus bas. Le visage curieux. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'étais pétrifiée et excitée, je ne tressaillis même pas de plaisir.

'' Non, murmura-t-il en laissant retomber ma main, je ne saisis pas ton odeur sexuelle. Bon, soupir a-t-il. Il fraudait commencer ton contrat avec moi ma belle petite nympho. Ensuite, quand je t'aurais passée sur le corps filmé au grand complet ton viole. J'appellerai tes amis pour leur signaler ou tu es ainsi que mon petit film porno de message.

J'étais vraiment nauséeuse, maintenant, j'allais souffrir- je lisais dans ses pupilles. Il ne lui suffirait pas de gagner en me baisent en film porno amateur, de se nourrir et de partir. La fin sexuellement rapide que j'avais escomptée me serait refusée. Me genoux se mirent à flageoler, et j'eus peur de tomber.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et me contourna avec décontraction, comme s'il essayait de trouver un meilleur angle de vue en admirant une future star décédée de porno dans une maison play-boy. Son visage ne départie pas de son expression avenante tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Soudain il bondit, adoptant cette position accroupie qui commençait à m'être familière, et son sourire aimable s'élargit lentement, s'agrandissant jusqu'à n'être plus un sourire mais un rictus pervers fait de dents découvertes et luisantes.

Alors, ce fut plus fort que moi- je tentai de fuir. Bien que j'eusse conscience de la futilité de mon geste et de mes jambes flagellants, la panique l'emportant et je fonçai vers la sortie de secours. Il se dressa devant mon en un éclair. J'ignore s'il se servie de sa main ou de son pied, mais il fut trop rapide. J'attendis le coup déchiré mon chemiser et je me retrouvais les seins nue devant la caméra et un autre coup au dos il enleva mon pantalon en le déchirant comme du papier. Était entièrement nue et a sa merci.

Il se rapprocha en enlevant son slip et je vie son membre énorme pointé vers moi.

'' Très jolie strippe Bella Swan. Je me suis dit que ce studio sera parfait pour mon petit film porno. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie. Elle est parfaite, non ?

L'ignorant ma nudité, je rampai à quatre pattes en direction de l'autre porte. Une fois encore, il fut sur moi en un clin d'œil et son pied s'écrasa sur mon tibia. Je perçus le craquement écœurant avant même d'en éprouver la souffrance mais le pire était qui me plaquais et me pénétrais sans préparation dans ma chatte, je pouvais plus bougée un poil et je ne pus retenir un hurlement de victimes de viols. Je me dévissais le cou pour voir ma jambe. Il me violait en dominateur, hilare.

'' Alors petite putain, souhaites-tu revissé ta dernière requête pendant que je te viole a mort ? me demanda-t-il plaisamment sous ses coups de butoirs.

Ses orteils frôlèrent mon membre cassé et il commençait à accélérer, et un hurlement retentit. Choquée, je m'aperçus avec un moment de retard qu'il s'agissait du mien.

'' Tu ne préférais pas qu'Elizabeth se lance à mes trousses pour se venger de ta viole ? Putain tu adore ça en dirais que tu es une vraie pute de vampire.

'' Non, croisai-je. Non. Elizabeth, je t'en sup…

Quelque chose percuta mon visage, me renvoyant dans les glaces brisées. Par-dessus la douleur qui émanait de mon tibia, je sentis à nouveau son membre me pénétrée le cul je hurlais de douleur mêle de plaisir malgré tout. Il hurlait à son tour en lançant un râle de semence en moi. L'odeur me tourna le cœur.

Mais tout d'un coup il se retirait brutalement le regard complètements fou et il reculait à se tenant la tête et hurlais en québécois : non-non lâche ma tête non. Tu n'as pas le droit. PAS HIROSHIMA.

Fou furieux il se lançait vers moi et régis lui donner un coup de dent à ma main et fut repoussée par une force obscure et je vie avec horreur le crâne et suivis du corps complet de ce vampire explosée en mile morceau qui formais une forme de champion nucléaire de sang de la photo préférer de Elizabeth et j'étouffais d'horreur que je en étais pétrifié. Dans un ultime effort, ma main se porta instinctivement devant mon visage pour me protéger de l'étrange explosion. Je sombrais alors dans la folie.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : L'ange sexuel.

Je sombrais dans la folie.

Je flottais entre deux visions d'horreur. Brisant la surface sombre sous laquelle je me trouvais, me parvint le plus joyeux dès son que mon esprit fut à même d'évoquer, aussi beau et envoûtant qu'il était fantomatique ; un autre grognement, un rugissement plus grave qui tremblait de fureur.

Une vive douleur qui mordait ma main levée me revenais soudain vers la conscience, presque à la surface, mais je m'égarai en route et ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors, je compris que j'étais morte violer.

Parce-que, au-delà des eaux profondes, un ange m'appelait, m'invitant vers le seul paradis dont j'eusse envie.

'' Oh non, Bella non ! s'écriant-elle horrifiée.

Derrière cette musique si ardemment désirée retentissait un tumulte affreux que mon esprit tentait de fuir. Une basse rageuse qui grommelait, un craquement repoussant une mélopée aiguë qui s'interrompait brusquement. Je me concentrai sur la voix angélique.

'' Bella, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Ne me fait pas ce coup-là, je t'en prie, Bella, je t'en prie ! Bella !

« Je suis là », voulais-je lui répondre. Rien. Je ne retrouvais pas mes lèvres.

'' Mei ! Hurla l'ange rousse qui paraissait à nouveau souffrir mille tortures. Bella, Bella, non, oh par pitié, non, non !

Elle sanglotait, de ces sanglots heurtés et sans larmes. Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer, c'était mal. J'avais envie de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais l'eau lourde m'oppressait, et je n'arrivais pas à respirer.

On appuya sur ma tête. Aie ! La souffrance transperça l'obscurité pour m'atteindre et, soudain, d'autres douleurs, plus vives, suivirent. Je poussais un cri d'agonie qui rompit les eaux noires.

'' Bella ! s'exclama l'ange.

'' Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la blessure n'est pas profonde, intervint une autre voix asiatique et calme. Attention à sa jambe, elle est cassée.

Un hurlement de rage mourut sur les lèvres de l'ange. Un brusque élancement me déchira le flanc. Tout cela ne pouvait être le paradis. J'avais trop mal, je saisie brusquement que probablement était en enfer.

'' Quelques côtes aussi, je pense, poursuivit Mei avec méthode. Mais sa tête est intacte par contre juste assommée.

Puis mes diverses souffrances, s'estompèrent, balayées par une concurrente, une incidence abominable dans ma main qui éclipsait tout le reste. On me brûlait.

'' Elizabeth…

Malheureusement, ma prononciation était si lente et sourde que je ne me compris pas moi-même.

'' Tout vas s'arranger, Bella. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime.

'' Elizabeth…

'' Je suis près de toi.

'' J'ai…. Mal…

'' Je sais, Bella, je sais, chuchotait l'ange, rassurante, tout proche. Tu ne peux rien faire ? ajout a-t-il plus éloigné, avec des accents angoissés.

'' Pas-moi ma sacoche, s'il te plaît… retient ton souffle, Janes, et Alice, ce sera plus facile.

'' Janes et Alice….

'' Elles sont là aussi, c'est Janes qui t'a trouvée…

'' Ma main… elle brûle.

'' Mei va te donner de quoi calmer la douleur.

'' Ma main brûle ! M'époumonai-je en jaillissant enfin du néant ténébreux.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne distinguai pas son visage quelque chose de sombre et de chaud voilait ma vue. Pourquoi n'éteignaient-ils pas l'incendie qui me ravageait ?

'' Bella ?

Elle semblait effrayée.

'' Le feu ! Arrêtez le feu ! Hurlai-je, torturée par d'atroces souffrances.

'' Mei ! Hurlais Janes Sa main !

'' Il l'a mordue avant que son cerveau et le corps explose. dit Alec qui reculais devant le sang.

La sérénité de Mei avait cédé la place à la consternation. Elizabeth hoqueta d'horreur.

'' Tu dois le faire, tu es la seul qui est pas venimeuse Elizabeth.

Alice et Jane tout près de ma tête leurs doigts frais essuyaient le liquide obturant mes yeux.

'' Non ! Je n'ai pas réussi avec lui !

'' Alice….

'' Il y a peut-être une autre solution, dit Mei.

'' Laquelle ?

'' Essaie de luis sucer le venin. La plaie est propre.

'' Je peux le faire je me contrôlerais dit Janes

'' Dégage espèce de putain je ne te la lasserais pas l'achever ni la transformée en nouveau-née.

Tout en parlant elle tripotait mon crâne, enfonçant et tirant la peau, provoquant une souffrance qui se diluait dans celle du brasier.

''Ça va marcher ? demanda Alice, tendue comme un arc. Ce n'est pas comme ta première fois.

'' Aucune idée. En tout cas il faut faire vite. Dit Mei.

'' Mei, je… je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, j'ai déjà échoué une fois à le sauver et je ne veux pas la perdre, murmurait Elizabeth, sa belle voix au supplice.

'' Il le faut, pourtant. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je dois m'occuper de stopper cette hémorragie. Surtout si tu lui tire du sang de la main.

Je me débattis, ce qui réveilla la douleur de ma jambe.

'' Elizabeth !

Je m'aperçus que j'avais fermé les yeux, et je les rouvris, espérant l'apercevoir. Oui ! Son visage parfait était perché sur moi, partagée entre torture, chagrin et incertitude.

'' Alice, trouve-moi de quoi caler sa jambe. Décide-toi, Elizabeth, ou il sera trop tard.

Soudain l'ange murmura : Eddy je suis désolé en français

Après une détermination féroce remplaçant le doute dans les prunelles de la comtesse sanglante, sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses doigts frais et forts empoisonnement ma main incandescente. Puis elle courba la tête, et ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur ma peau.

D'abord, la souffrance fut encirée vivre. Je hurlai et luttai contre les brais qui me ceinturaient. Alice prononçait des paroles apaisantes. Quelque chose de lourd maintenant ma jambe au sol, et Mei avait coincé mon crâne dans l'étau de son coude. Mais je finis par me calmer, lentement, au fur et à mesure que ma main s'engourdissait et que la douleur s'atténuait. Le feu faiblit, lueur rouge de plus en plus lointaine. Je me sentis de nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience et j'eus peur de retomber dans les eaux noires et de perdre Elizabeth dans les ténèbres. Je tentais de l'appeler. Je ne m'entendis pas. Eux, si.

'' Elle est juste à côté, Bella, me rassura Alice.

'' Reste, Elizabeth, reste avec moi.

'' Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, épuisé me également triomphante.

Je poussai un soupire de contentement. Le feu s'était éteint, les autres souffrances étaient contenues par la léthargie qui s'emparait de mon corps.

'' Tout est sorti ? S'enquit Mei quelque part très loin.

'' Son sang est propre, murmura Elizabeth. J'ai perçu le goût de la morphine.

'' Bella ? M'appela Mei.

'' Mm ?

'' Le feu a disparu ?

'' Oui, soufflai-je. Merci, Elizabeth.

'' Je t'aime.

'' Je sais.

J'étais éreintée. Tout à coup retentit ma mélodie du fantôme d'opéra préférée, le rire tranquille et soulagée d'Elizabeth.

'' Bella ? Répéta Mei hua.

'' Quoi ?

J'étais fatiguée, je voulais être violé dans mon sommeil moi.

'' Ou est ta mère ?

'' En Floride. Il m'a eu à cause de mes pornos de ce studio. Il a regardé tous mes pornos d'enfance durent mes tournages pour me piger au téléphone.

Mon accent outragé était ridiculement faible brusquement, je me souvins d'un détail et j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux.

'' Alice…. La vidéo de mon viole… il te connaissait. Alice, il savait d'où tu venais (malgré mes efforts, ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.) c'est lui le responsable de ta traque étant humaine. Ça sent l'essence, ajoutai-je, surpris en dépit de mon hébétude.

'' Il est temps de filer nous avons sauvé les films du studio par contre les affiche sont visée.

'' On en fout des afficher les films originaux sont plus important dit Janes.

'' Non, je veux dormir.

'' Dors, chérie, je vais te porter comme dirais han solo on se tire de la et on rentre à la maison, murmura Elizabeth.

Je me retrouvai alors dans ses bras, bercée contre son torse, flottant, toute peine envolée.

'' Dors, Bella on ne te violera pas !

Tels furent les derniers mots qui me parvinrent.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Impasse sexuelle et conflit

J'ouvris les yeux sur une lumière éclatante. Je me trouvais dans une pièce inconnue et blanche. Le mur le plus proche de moi était couvert de longs stores verticaux ; au-dessus de ma tête, des lampes éblouissantes m'aveuglaient. J'étais couchée sur un lit dur et bosselé doté de barreaux. Les oreillers étaient plats et mous. Quelque part, un bip résonnait de manière agaçante. Pourvu que cela signifiât que j'étais toujours en vie. La mort ne pouvait décemment être aussi inconfortable.

Mes mains étaient enchevêtrées dans un réseau de tubes transparents, et quelque chose était collé sous mon nez. Je tentais de l'arracher en hurlant 

'' c'est salle infirmier ont violer.

'' Oh non, pas question ! vilaine fille

Des doigts froids et un claquement de fouet retinrent mon geste.

'' Elizabeth !

Je tournai légèrement la tête, et son délicieux visage m'apparut, à quelques centimètres du mien, le menton sur mon oreiller. J'étais bien vivante et j'en fus heureuse.

'' Oh, Lizzie ! Je suis tellement désolé, je mérite le fouet.

'' Chute ! Tout va bien, maintenant, tu n'es pas enceinte de ta viole par miracle.

'' Que s'est-il passé ?

Mes souvenirs étaient flous, et mon cerveau paraissait se rebeller contre tout effort.

'' J'ai failli arriver trop tard, et mes pouvoir ont failli te tuer mais cette fois ce n'est pas arrivée par un miraculeux hasard.

'' J'ai été une grosse garce idiote, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma mère et il ma piéger avec de vieux porno avec elle dans l'ancien studio de son producteur Phil.

'' Il nous a tous roulés. J'aurais dû y pensée de dire qui adorait aussi piéger les putes avec leur propre film porno vu que c'est lui qui à enseigner comment piéger les humains à Janes.

'' Il faut que j'appelle Charlie et Renée.

'' Janes s'en est chargée. Renée est ici, à l'hôpital. Elle est allée manger un morceau avec Janes.

'' Quoi avec Janes ?!

'' Elle l'aime bien ne t'inquiète pas. Alec surveille, il lui a achetée un livre a causé qu'elle a était une bonne fille.

'' Un livre sur quoi ?

'' Sur l'hypnose du sommeil ou en général, je crois, elle veut essayer être aussi bonne que rosalie qui elle aussi était une assez bonne hypnotiseuse dans son jeune temps de pute nazi.

Je voulus m'asseoir mais fus prise de vertige, et elle me repoussa doucement.

'' Elle va bientôt revenir, quant à toi tu dois rester tranquille.

'' Mais que lui as-tu raconté ?

Je me fichais comme d'une guigne d'être choyée. Ma mère était là, et j'étais en train de me remettre de l'attaque d'un vampire pervers, ce qui m'inquiétait beaucoup plus.

'' Comment lui as-tu expliqué mon séjour ici ? Insistai-je.

'' En allant vers un tournage après supposément de m'avoir largué tu t'es trompé de studio pour tomber sur un parti SM organiser par une certaine Dynes yakuza et on ta violer par accident et Janes qui a voulu récupérée ta poussée sans le faire exprès dans deux volées d'escalier. Tu es ensuite passée par une fenêtre. Avoue que ce n'est pas si irréaliste selon ta mère tu fessais pire quand tu étais jeune et que tu recevais des caméras sur la tête en plein tournage et elle m'a dit que ton surnom était Miss bloomers ou miss-je-casse-tout osa-t-elle préciser après une courte pause ou elle a réussi à faire rire Janes aussi.

Je poussai un soupir qui me fit mal. J'examinai mon corps sous le drap, l'énorme bosse de mon plâtre.

'' Je suis très amochée ?

'' Une jambe et quatre côtés brisées, quelques entailles sur le crânes, des bleus un peu partout, et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils t'ont fait des transfusions. Ça ne m'a guère plu. Pendant un moment tu as senti bizarre.

'' Ça a dû être un changement agréable pour toi.

'' Non, j'aime ton odeur.

'' Comment as-tu réussi cette fois ?

Elle a compris tout de suite de quoi je parlais.

'' Je ne sais pas trop peut-être que mon passée me hantais trop.

Détournant la tête, elle souleva doucement ma main bandée en prenant soin de ne pas déranger les fils qui me reliaient à l'un des moniteurs. J'attendis patiemment la suite. Elle soupira.

'' Ça paraissait impossible, murmura-t-elle, et pourtant je l'ai fait devant toi. Je dois vraiment t'aimer pour que tu n'aille pas le cerveau explosée, ajoute-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

'' Mon goût s'est-il révélé décevant au regard de mon odeur ? Plaisantai-je.

Je lui retournai son sourire, ce qui déclencha un spasme de souffrance dans tout mon visage.

'' Tu parles ! Tu es bien meilleure que lui. Encore plus que ce que j'imaginais.

'' Navrée !

'' Comparé à lui, c'est vraiment un détail ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Quelles sont donc les bêtises pour lesquelles je devrais présenter des excuses ?

'' Tu as failli me quitter à jamais pour un pédophile vampire autant violent que mon oncle serpent.

'' Désolée.

'' Tu avais de bonnes raisons. N'empêche, ça a été irrationnel. Tu aurais dû m'attendre et surtout m'avertir de son piège téléphonique.

'' Tu m'aurais interdit d'y aller il n'y est pas pensé surtout à le faire.

'' Non.

Des souvenirs très déplaisants commençaient à me revenir. Mes frissons provoquèrent un nouvel élan douloureux, et je grimaçai.

'' Ça va ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Elizabeth.

'' Qui est Eddy ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Félix tout ce que j'ai vu c'est un champignon nucléaire mais de sang et pas de neutron ?

'' Tu… tu as entendu son nom ? Pourtant je l'ai dit en français.

'' Les prénoms ne se traduisent pas de anglais en français.

Elizabeth soupirait.

'' Pour Félix je lui suis explosée mentalement le crâne et le corps complet en me concentrant très fort sur lui et non sur toi cette fois. Et l'effet que son fait c'est bien le champignon Hiroshima en sang. Autrefois c'était un volcan de sang en éruption mais depuis la guerre mondiale sa à changer par le champignon de la bombe nucléaire Hiroshima. Avant les victime vampire hurlais non pas le mont de chine a cause que je pensais toujours à faire honneur à mon père avec le volcan chinois. Le restes ce sont Alec et Emmett qui s'en ont occupée on n'a pas fait de cannibalisme cette fois à cause que avais pas envie que tu sois traumatisée

'' Ton effet secondaire mental le rendu fou avant explosée comme la bombe nucléaire c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu déteste être dominée et pour Eddy…

'' C'était un humain anglais de Ontario du nom de Edward Ward qui jouais dans le fantôme de opéra, à Québec c'était lui le fantôme de la pièce, je couchais aussi avec lui en échange de cours d'orgue et de danses aussi, y a 50 ans et il a tenté le coup après un ans de fréquentation et même si il était un beau Ontario très minions… c'était même consentante de me faire dominer par lui a causé je l'aimais beaucoup et que si il réussissais à me survivre j'allais lui dire le secret de ma famille a cause que avais confiance en lui, mais mes pouvoir hybride ne l'était pas eux et en pensant trop fort à lui faire l'amour j'ai totalement oublier mon effet secondaire et je lui est broyée le crâne mais cette fois pas le corps complet.  
Mei a essayer de le sauver mais il a échouée a causé qui était mort sur moi à son arrivée, et j'ai disons été toujours hantée comme si il était devenu un spectre qui me punissais chaque fois que je perdais le contrôle de mes pouvoir par cette échec et sa ma totalement dégoûter du sang humain.  
je me suis mis à le surnomme mon ange de musique vu que il avait enseignée aussi à jouer de l'orgue vu qui était professeur de musique comme le fantôme a Christine, et vu que chaque fois que je joue le fantôme de opéra je me doit porter son costume comme une punition divine.  
Je déteste en parler de lui mais vu que tu as été méritante d'avoir survécu à mon Hiroshima mental et que tu as entendu son nom à cause était en pleine torture je hurle toujours son nom pour m'excuser si je dois boire du sang humain pour sauver quelqu'un ce qui n'arrivent pas souvent, comme te la dit Hermett tu as méritée désormais de connaître son histoire de mon ange de musique décédée. Mais par contre de voir Félix explosée comme Aro je me félicite de l'avoir fait. Il a encore plus explosé que ce crétin d'Aro qui lui a exploser en volcan du mont chinois a cause que il avait viré mon père du clan volturi et par la suite violer par la suite ma fille Janes comme Félix a fait pour toi.

Elle avait l'air fière avoir fait plus explosée en vrai carnage son corps complet en bombe Hiroshima.

'' Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus.

'' Ils ont été obligés de sortir… il y avait beaucoup de sang.

'' Mais toi, tu es resté.

'' Oui.

'' Alice et Mei aussi.

'' Ils t'aiment, tu sais.

Je me souvins brusquement des derniers mots que j'avais adressés à Alice.

'' A-t-elle visionné la vidéo porno raté de Félix ?

'' Oui, admit-il avec des intonations de haine absolue cette fois.

'' Elle a toujours été enfermée dans le noir, quand elle était humaine. Voilà pourquoi elle a tout oublié. Elle a fait l'honneur d'allumée l'incendie quand même. Ce salle pervers de Félix et de Dimitri tentée de me voler ma sirène pour la violer par deux fois alors qu'elle était malade du sida même si on en savait rien et elle non plus. Elle dit que le prochain sur sa liste c'est ce connard de traqueur pour lui faire payer ça.

'' Elle l'a compris, à présent.

Si sa voix s'était apaisée, ses traits étaient assombris par la rage. Je voulus toucher sa joue mais ma main libre, quelque chose empêcha et me pétrifiais, une aiguille de perfusion, apparemment.

'' Ah non pas une aiguille, tu leur as demander de droguer pour me violer maugréai-je horrifier.

'' Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement distrait de ses idées noires.

'' Les aiguilles, expliquai-je en évitant de regarder ma main. Ces salles docteur m'ont drogué pour me violer dans mon sommeil sur ton ordre.

'' Évidement une star de porno sa se viole facilement dans un hôpital ou c'est illégal les viole de patiente dans le coma. Riait-elle.

Malgré les élancements dans mes côtes, je m'efforçais de respirer profondément.

'' Ta toujours cette peur des piqûres, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Un vampire pervers et sadique prêt à la violer à mort ne lui pose aucun problème, elle se jette même dans ses bras pour un contrat ! Une simple perfusion en revanche…

'' Va te faire foutre bath, tu peux bien parler pour avoir droguer mon père pour tes propre viole nocturne.

'' On utilisait ses somnifères en poudre pour sa bière pas de la drogue de la viole pour lui.

Boudeuse qu'elle se moque de moi, je décidai de changer de sujet.

'' Explique-moi un peu ce que tu fabriques ici.

Elle me dévisagea, d'abord amusée que je la boude pour sa blague, surprise puis peiné.

'' Tu veux que aille baiser ta mère avec Janes ?

'' Bien sûr que non ! Je veux seulement savoir comment tu as expliqué ta présence ici à ma mère. Histoire de lui servir le même conte.

'' Je suis venus à Las Vegas pour essayer de te persuader de rentrer à Forks. (Ses grands yeux semblaient tellement sincères que je manquais de le croire moi aussi.) Tu as accepté après ton contrat de me rencontrer, et je t'ai conduite à un love hôtel ou je résidais avec Mei et Alice. Car, naturellement, j'étais sous contrôle parental sexuelle, précisa-t-elle, icône de la vertu. Mais Janes par exprès ta donner la mauvaise adresse de l'hôtel pour te faire une de ses mauvaises farces et tu es tombé sur un Party SM organisée pour Janes et Alec par Dynes Yakuza et on ta prise en grippe par accident, en te bousculant dans l'escalier en tentant de sortir de là, et tu as glissée dans l'escalier en passant au travers de la fenêtre de ma chambre vue que l'hôtel de la rencontre se trouvait à côté…. Et… tu connais la suite. Inutile que tu te rappelles tous les détails. Après ce par quoi qui ta passée sur le corps, il est normal que tu aies oublié l'essentiel.

'' Il y a des trous dans ta fable, répondis-je au bout de quelques instants de réflexion. Qu'en est-il de la fenêtre cassée ?

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice a eu beaucoup de plaisir à fabriquer des preuves en baisant Hermett dans votre chambre d'hôtel autrement dit l'hôtel a du déclaré faillite pour éviter tes poursuites. Nous avons veillé à tout très soigneusement. Tu pourrais même attaquer l'hôtel en justice si tu le voulais malgré la faillite. Calme-toi, ajout a-t-il en me caressant la joue, tu n'as plus qu'à guérir, maintenant.

Mon corps endolori et les calmants ne me plongeaient pas dans une hébétude suffisante pour que je ne réagisse pas à son contact. Le moniteur se mit à biper de manière erratique - Elizabeth n'était plus la seul à pouvoir entendre que mon cœur se tenait mal elle était très amusée même qu'elle a essayée de faire le fantôme de opéra avec mon battement de cœur mais était pas réussi.

'' Voilà qui est sacrément embarrassant, bougonnai-je.

Elle rigola, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur spéculative.

'' Hum, je me demande…

Elle se pencha lentement, et la machine s'emballa avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes. Quand elles le firent, légères comme un papillon, les bips s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il recula brusquement, anxieux, puis sembla soulagé lorsque l'appareil recommença à mesurer les battements de mon pouls.

— Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus imprudent que d'habitude, sourcilla-t-il.

'' Hé ! Salope je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser. Je crois que je vais avoir un malaise sexuel.

Hilare, elle déposa un nouveau baiser sensuel sur ma bouche – le moniteur perdit toute mesure. Soudain, Elizabeth se raidit et se redressa.

'' Ta mère arrive, annonça-t-elle.

'' Ne t'en va pas !

'' Je serai là, promit-t-elle avec solennité. Je crois que je mérite une petite sieste après autant orgie, rigola-t-elle.

Quittant la chaise de plastique dur installée près de mon lit, il alla s'allonger dans le relax en faux cuir turquoise et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il était parfaitement immobile.

— N'oublie pas de respirer, persiflai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

J'entendais ma mère discuter dans le couloir avec quelqu'un, une infirmière peut-être. Elle semblait fatiguée et bouleversée. J'aurais voulu sauter du lit et me précipiter vers elle pour la rassurer, mais je n'étais pas du tout en état de bondir où que ce fût. Je me contentai de l'attendre impatiemment.

La porte s'entrebâilla, et elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

'' Maman ! Chuchotai-je.

Apercevant la silhouette d'Elizabeth dans la chaise longue, elle s'approcha de moi sur la pointe des pieds.

'' Cette putain de productrice a décidée de camper ici ou quoi ? grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe jalouse.

'' Je suis tellement contente de te voir, maman.

Elle me serra tout doucement contre elle, et je sentis ses larmes tomber sur mes joues.

'' J'ai eu si peur, Bella !

'' Pardonne-moi. Tout va bien, après tout je suis la miss-je-brise-tout en tournage.

'' Oui tu as raison, je suis vraiment soulagée que tu aies enfin repris conscience, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

'' J'ai dormi longtemps ? M'enquis-je.

'' Plutôt oui, chérie. Nous sommes vendredi.

'' Vendredi ?

Ce fut un choc. Je tentai de me rappeler quel jour s'étaient déroulés…. Les événements, puis décidai que je n'avais pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

'' Ils ont dû te garder sous sédatifs pendant un moment. À cause de tes blessures et il dise qui est désolé avoir t'avoir piqué à plusieurs reprise a cause que tu en avais peur inconsciemment des piqûres et ta murmurée dans ton sommeil de pas vouloir être violé par les infirmiers.

'' J'ai cru comprendre.

En tout cas, je les sentais.

'' Tu as eu de la chance que le docteur Hua soit là. C'est un homme charmant… très jeune aussi. Et il ressemble plus à une star de porno qu'à un scientifique médecin…

'' Tu as rencontré Mei hua ?

'' Et la sœur D'Elizabeth, Alice et Janes, une très jolie jeune fille digne d'un porno et il ont même demander un autographe vu que ce sont des fans de porno de Phil.

'' C'est vrai ?!

'' Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais d'aussi bon client sexuelle à Forks, continua-t-elle après avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule en direction d'Elizabeth, toujours « endormi sur son fauteuil.

Je sursautai, ce qui déclencha mes gémissements.

'' Ou as-tu mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, oubliant Elizabeth.

Ce dernier ouvrit instantanément les yeux, anxieux elle aussi.

'' Ça va, la rassurai-je. Il faut juste que je me rappelle de ne pas bouger le petit doigt.

Elizabeth retourna à son assoupissement feint, et je profitai de la distraction momentanée de ma mère pour l'éloigner du sujet de mes mensonges par commission.

'' Ou est ton producteur Phil ?

'' En Floride. Oh, Bella, tu ne devineras jamais ! Juste au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir, nous avons eu des nouvelles épatantes.

'' Phil a été engagé en tant que producteur ?

'' Oui ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Et il est même directeur de son propre studio qui est entièrement rénovée comparée à l'ancien. Tu te rends compte faire des pornos en Floride avec toi. Et il est même prêt à t'engager comme actrice principal tu ne serais plus figurante il ont légaliser pour ça l'Age de 17 ans. Tu te rends compte ?

'' Génial, maman.

'' Tu vas adorer la Floride ! Continua-t-elle à babiller sous mon regard ahuri. J'étais un peu inquiète quand Phil s'est mis à parler d'Akron. Il neige tellement au Colorado, et tu sais combien je déteste le froid dans les porno hivers. Mais Jacksonville ! Il y fait toujours beau et les acteurs son a bavé, et humidité n'est pas difficile à supporter. Nous avons déniché une maison délicieuse, jaune à parement blancs, avec un porche comme dans les vieux films porno, et un énorme chêne, à quelques minutes à peine de l'océan. Tu auras ta salle de bains personnelle pour baiser avec moi, et…

'' Une minute ! L'interrompis-je en remarquant qu'Elizabeth paraissait bien trop tendue pour une dormeuse, même s'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. De quoi parles-tu ? Il n'est pas question que j'aille en Floride. J'habite à Forks, désormais.

'' Mais ce n'est plus la peine, petite garce, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Phil devrait se déplacer beaucoup moins lors des tournages dorénavant. Nous en avons discuté, et je suis arrivée à un compromis : Je n'accepterais plus de contrat sauf si ça se passe en Floride et il est d'accord. La moitié du temps avec toi, l'autre avec lui.

'' Maman, objectai-je en m'extirpant des trésors de diplomatie. Je _veux_ rester à Forks. Je me suis bien faite au lycée et j'ai mes propre clients… (Elle tiqua à ce mot et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Elizabeth. Aussi, je changeai de sujet.) Et puis, Charlie a besoin de moi. Il est vraiment très seul, et contrairement au lit et il est nul en cuisine.

'' Tu veux rester à Forks ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle avait dépassé tant l'idée lui semblait saugrenue.

'' Je viens de te le dire, le lycée, mes client, Charlie….

Je haussai les épaules, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt elle fut sur moi, ses mains papillonnantes inutiles, cherchant un endroit où me caresser sexuellement sans danger. Elle dut se contenter de mon front.

'' Bella, ma chérie, tu détestes baiser à Forks.

'' Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre Elizabeth et moi, délibérément cette fois. Elle plissa le front.

'' C'est à cause de cette productrice irresponsable ? Chuchota-t-elle jalouse.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui mentir, mais elle me scrutait avec tant d'intensité que je compris qu'elle ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

'' En partie, avouais-je. (Inutile de lui préciser l'ampleur de cette partie.) As-tu eu au moins l'occasion de parler avec elle ?

'' Oui. (Elle hésita, observant la silhouette immobile.) Et j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi sur tes choix de contrat qu'elle te propose.

Houp !

'' À Propos de mes contrats ?

'' Je crois que cette fille est amoureuse de toi, c'est un crime professionnel ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

'' C'est également mon avis, confessai-je. Je t'imite moi aussi je sors avec ma productrice donc c'est aussi un crime professionnel aussi.

'' J'avoue mais jamais Phil ma envoie de fausse adresse au moins. Mais toi ? Qu'éprouves-tu pour elle ?

Elle avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie qui la dévorait. Je me détournai. J'avais adoré baiser ma mère, ce n'est pas un sujet que j'avais très envie d'aborder avec elle.

'' Je suis autant dingue que toi d'elle que toi de Phil, et la fausse adresse ce n'est pas de sa faute mais celle de sa sœur Janes qui s'est trompé en voulant me faire une blague en est habitude de ses petites blagues.

Là ! On aurait dit-elle évoquant son premier contact porno.

'' Eh bien, elle me _paraît_ très gentille et, mon dieu, elle est incroyablement belle à violer, mais tu es si jeune, pour accepter des contrats d'elle Bella…

Elle ne manquait pas d'entraînement sexuel. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était la première fois depuis mes huit ans qu'elle essayait de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité parentale sur mes contrats porno. Je reconnaissais ses intonations raisonnables-mais-ferme de nos premières discussions sur les producteurs pornos.

'' Je sais, maman. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une cliente sexuelle après tout.

'' Exactement ! Renchérit-elle en se laissant convaincre un peu trop facilement.

Avec un petit soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la grosse pendule ronde accrochée au mur.

'' Tu dois partir ?

'' Phil est censé m'appeler, reconnut-elle, piteuse, en se mordant les lèvres. J'ignorais quand tu allais te réveiller.

'' Aucun problème, ma productrice veille sur moi, je ne suis pas seule.

Je tâchai de dissimuler mon soulagement. À quoi bon la blesser ?

'' Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai dormi ici, tu sais, et j'ai baisé personne, annonça-t-elle, très fière d'elle.

'' Oh, maman ! Ce n'était pas la peine ! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

'' Je n'étais pas tranquille, à la maison, confessa-t-elle à regret. Un crime a été commis dans le voisinage et je n'aime pas être là-bas toute seule.

'' Quoi ?

'' Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans le vieux studio de Phil pas très loin de chez nous et l'a incendié. Il ne reste plus rien ! Ils ont aussi laissé une voiture volée devant. Tu te rappelles que tu venais me chercher après l'école, chérie ?

'' Oui, admis-je en frissonnant.

Aie !

'' Si tu veux, je peux rester.

'' Non ça ira. Il y a Elizabeth.

Ce qui parut lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas s'en aller.

'' Je reviendrai ce soir, décida-t-elle.

Un avertissement aussi bien qu'une promesse.

'' Je t'aime, maman.

'' Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Essaie d'être un peu plus prudente quand tu marches et toujours vérifier les bonnes adresses qu'on te donne pour tes tournage, chérie, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Elizabeth n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais un immense sourire traversa son visage. À cet instant, une infirmière débarqua pour vérifier mes tubes et mes fils. Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front, tapota ma main bandée et partit. L'infirmière consulta le compte-rendu du moniteur.

'' Tu te sens anxieuse, petite ? me demanda-t-elle. Ton pou a eu quelques sautes de tension.

'' Non, ce n'est rien.

'' Je vais prévenir la responsable que tu es réveillée. Elle viendra te voir dans une minute.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Elizabeth bondit près de moi.

'' Vous avez volé une voiture ? Lançai-je en sourcillant.

'' Une très bonne voiture fournie par Dynes, admit-elle avec une grimace joyeuse qui n'avait rien de repentant. Rapide vu que était une Ferrari turbo.

'' Je connais j'ai déjà baisé dans une Ferrari turbo par un client d'ici, Bien dormi ?

'' J'ai fait des rêves sexuels extrêmement intéressants sur ta mère.

'' Pardon tu fantasme sur ma mère pour me tromper ?

'' très drôle. Je suis étonné. Je pensais que la Floride… ta mère… un studio ou on t'engagerait comme actrice porno principal… bref. J'avais cru que c'était ce que tu voudrais.

'' Mais tu serais cantonné à baiser à l'intérieur toute la sainte journée, en Floride ! Tu ne pourrais sortir que la nuit, comme un vrai pur vampire.

Un bref sourire pervers étira ses lèvres, puis elle devint grave.

'' Je comptais rester à Forks, Bella. Ou ailleurs, dans un endroit où je ne pourrais plus te faire de mal en baisant avec toi.

D'abord, je ne compris pas et je la contemplai avec stupéfaction. Puis les mots prirent leurs sens, tel un puzzle abominable. J'eus à peine conscience du bruit de mon pouls qui s'affolait bien que je me sois mise à Haleter. Par contre, je sentis très bien la douleur aiguë qui déchirait mes côtes. Elle m'observa avec inquiétude, bien que cette nouvelle souffrance n'eût rien à voir avec mes blessures. Elle était si violente que je crus qu'elle allait m'anéantir.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle infirmière entra dans la chambre d'un pas résolu. Avec l'aisance de l'expérience, elle eut tôt fait de décrypter mon expression.

— Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te donner d'autres analgésiques, ma belle, annonça-t-elle gentiment en tapotant la perfusion.

— Non, non, protestai-je en tâchant de composer mes traits. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

— Pas la peine de jouer les héroïnes, tu sais. Le stress ne te vaut rien, dans ton état.

Elle attendit, mais je secouai la tête.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Appuie sur ce bouton quand tu auras changé d'avis.

Elle lança un ultime coup d'œil soucieux au moniteur, puis ressortit, non sans avoir toisé Elizabeth avec sévérité. Immédiatement, celui-ci posa ses mains fraîches sur mon visage. Je le fixai, hébétée.

— Calme-toi, Bella.

— Ne me quitte pas, le suppliai-je.

— D'accord. Et maintenant, détends-toi, sinon je rappelle cette fille pour qu'elle t'assomme de drogues et je rajouterais qu'elle aurait besoin même de la drogue de la viole en seringue pour te calmer.

Malheureusement, mon cœur refusait de s'apaiser.

'' Bella, reprit-t-elle, je serai là tant que tu en éprouveras le besoin.

'' Jure de ne pas me quitter pour Janes !

'' J'en fais le serment !

L'odeur de son haleine était reposante, et j'eus l'impression de respirer plus librement. Elle soutint mon regard tandis que mon corps se relaxait peu à peu, et que les bips reprenaient un rythme normal. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, plus proche du noir que de l'or.

'' Ça va mieux ?

'' Oui.

Secouant la tête, elle marmonna des paroles en français donc intelligibles, même si je crus saisir les mots « trop émotive pour une prostituée ».

'' As-tu envie que nous nous séparions, Elizabeth ? En as-tu assez de me violer toutes les nuits et me sauver la vie le jour tout le temps ?

'' Non, bien sûr que non, Bella. Et veiller sur toi ne me pose aucun problème. Mais c'est moi qui te mets en danger… c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici.

'' Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est _grâce_ à toi que je suis vivante.

'' Tu parles d'une vivante ! Bandée et plâtrée des pieds à la tête comme une momie.

'' Je ne faisais pas forcément allusion à ma dernière expérience avec mon contrat porno mortelle, tu sais. Je pensais aux autres- et multiples –fois. Sans toi ou Janes, je serais en train de pourrir dans le cimetière de Forks.

'' Il y a pire, reprit-t-elle comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Ce n'est pas de t'avoir vue violer gisant sur le plancher, postée, violer et blessée. Ni d'avoir été en retard. Ni même d'avoir entendu tes hurlements de douleur. Aucun de ces souvenirs insupportables qui m'accompagneront dans l'éternité n'est le pire… les plus horrible, à a été de sentir… que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes pouvoir hybride. De savoir avec certitude que j'aurais pu te tuer comme j'ai tué Félix en broyant ta tête, comme quand j'ai tuée Edward.

'' Ça ne s'est pas produit.

'' Ça aurait pu. Si aisément.

J'avais conscience qu'il me fallait rester calme. Sauf qu'elle était en train de se convaincre sous mes yeux qu'elle devait me quitter, et la panique bloqua mes poumons, incapable d'en sortir.

'' Promets-moi quelque chose.

'' Quoi ?

'' Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Son entêtement à ne voir que le négatif commençait à m'irriter prodigieusement. Il perçut mon changement d'humeur. Son front se plissa.

'' Visiblement, lança-t-elle avec brutalité, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de toi. J'imagine que tu arriveras à tes fins, que ça te tue ou non.

'' Bien.

Je notai cependant qu'elle ne m'avait rien promis.

'' Tu m'as dit que tu étais parvenu à t'arrêter… je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Janes le faire et tu la repoussée. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

'' Comment ça, pourquoi ?

'' Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le venin de Félix ou même Janes me contaminer ? Je serais comme Janes, maintenant et elle pensera plus à vouloir me brutalisée ou me tuer en repas. Je sais que toi tu en possédé pas.

Elle se renfrogna, et je me rappelai- trop tard – que je n'étais pas censée être au courant que Elizabeth en temps hybride ne pouvais pas transformée un humain en vampire. Alice avait dû être trop préoccupée ou bien elle avait surveillé de très près ses pensées en sa compagnie, car il était évident qu'elle ignorait qu'elle m'avait tout révélé des mécanismes de création d'un vampire. Elle était décontenancée et furibonde. Ses narines palpitèrent et sa bouche se durcit.

'' J'admets volontiers ne pas être une spécialiste des relations amoureuse contrairement à la relation sexuelle, enchaînai-je quand je compris qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me répondre. Mais il me paraît logique qu'une femme et une femme soient… à égalité. L'un d'eux ne peut pas passer son temps à se porter au secours de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, chacun est là pour sauver l'autre.

Elle croisa les bras boudeurs, ses traits ne trahissaient plus rien, elle dominait sa rage. Elle avait visiblement décidé que _je_ n'en étais pas l'objet. Je priai pour avoir l'occasion d'avertir Alice avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à elle ou d'un autre côté elle serait peut-être ravis de se faire prendre par elle vu qu'elle grommelait : je vais la violer a mort cette petite garce.

'' Tu m'as sauvé, murmura-t-elle.

'' Je refuse de me cantonner au rôle de Lois Lane, insistai-je. Je veux aussi être super girl.

'' Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle tendrement.

'' Je crois que si.

'' Non, Bella. J'ai près un siècle pour y réfléchir et je n'ai toujours pas d'option arrêtée.

'' Regrettes-tu l'intervention de Mei ?

'' Non. Mais la vie m'abandonnait, je n'avais rien à perdre.

'' C'est toi, ma vie. Tu es la seule chose que je ne supporterais pas de perdre.

Elle m'était de plus en plus facile d'avouer à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle.

'' Tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas le faire, je suis hybride, donc pas venimeuse, et je ne peux pas laisser non plus Janes le faire à cause elle ne se contrôle pas du tout Bella, décréta-t-elle. Très calmement, déterminé. Je ne te ferai pas ça et je demanderais jamais sa a ma fille de le faire.

'' Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors à Mei il est bien plus vieux que toi ma vielle et il est totalement immunisée par le sang humain non ? Ne me dis pas que c'est trop difficile pour lui. Pas après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… il y a quelques jours plutôt. Enfin, peu importe, ce devrait n'être rien du tout pour lui.

'' Et la douleur ? Et sa loi de samouraï ne lui permettrait pas de le faire sauf si tu étais irréparablement en train de mourir. Rétorqua-t-elle en me fusillant du regard

À ce stade, je blêmis. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Malgré tout, je m'appliquai à dissimuler l'horreur qu'éveillait en moi le souvenir du feu dans mes veines.

'' Ça, c'est mon affaire. Plastronnai-je. Je suis capable de l'affronter.

'' Il est des fois ou le courage confine à la folie.

'' Ce n'est pas un problème. Trois jours. Fastoche !

Elizabeth grimaça une nouvelle fois en découvrant que j'en savais autant mais elle ravala sa colère et devint songeuse.

'' Et Charlie ? lança-t-elle. Et Renée ?

Le silence tomba. J'ouvris la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Je la refermai. Elle patientait, de plus en plus triomphant au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait qu'elle m'avait coincée.

'' Écoute, finis-je par marmotter, pas très convaincante, comme toujours lorsque je mentais. Ce n'est pas un problème non plus. Renée s'est toujours rangée aux choix sexuels qui lui convenaient, elle voudrait que j'en fasse autant. Quant à Charlie, il est résistant et il a l'habitude d'être tout seul. Je ne peux pas prendre soin sexuellement d'eux tout ma vie. J'ai la mienne aussi.

'' Exactement ! Aboya-t-elle. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour demander à mon père pour t'en priver.

'' Si tu attends que je meure de ma belle mort, je te rappelle que ça a failli arriver et que c'est ta faute si je suis encore vivante et que j'ai du baiser le responsable avec ses cousins en porno.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Histoire de me calmer, j'inspirai profondément, ignorant le retour de la douleur provoqué par ce mouvement. Je le toisai, elle me rendait la politesse vue qu'elle était bouchée autant que moi. Elle n'était prête à aucun compromis.

'' Pourtant, je vais mourir, finis-je par lâcher.

Elle parut étonnée.

'' Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'auras qu'une ou deux cicatrices…

'' Je vais mourir, répétai-je.

'' Franchement Bella, protesta-t-elle, anxieuse à présent. Tu sortiras d'ici dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

'' Peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça finira par arriver. Je m'en rapproche à chaque seconde qui se passe. Et je vais devenir une vielle pute.

Elle se renfrogna, appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes et ferma les yeux.

'' C'est ce qui est censé se produire. Ce qui devrait se produire. Ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas existé – et je ne devrais pas exister.

'' Ah ! N'importe quoi ! C'est comme si tu allais trouver un type qui vient de gagner au loto, que tu lui prenais tout son argent en baisant avec lui : « Hé, mon pote en échange de mon cul, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est mieux ainsi. » je réfute cet argument.

'' Je ne suis pas le gros lot.

'' En effet. Tu vaux beaucoup plus.

'' Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle, exaspéré. Je refuse de discuter de cela plus longtemps avec toi. Pas question que on te condamne à une nuit éternelle. Un point c'est tout !

'' Si tu crois que je renoncerai, c'est que tu me connais bien mal. Tu n'es pas le seul vampire du coin.

'' Alice n'oserait pas !

'' Peut-être mais pas une certaine Dynes des volturi. Ou peut-être Dimitri, pour une armoire à glace il est plutôt beau gosse comme client sexuelle.

'' Ne répète jamais sa a ma sirène.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'air si effrayant que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison- personne ne serait jamais assez brave pour la défier ainsi sans recevoir son fouet.

'' Elle sait, hein ? C'est pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement. Elle a vu que je serais comme Janes… un jour.

'' Elle se trompe. Elle t'a aussi vue morte, et ce n'est pas arrivé.

'' Je ne parierais pas contre elle.

Nous nous dévisageâmes avec colères pendant quelques minutes dans un silence qui rompait seulement le bourdonnement des appareils, le bruit du goutte-à-goutte et les tic-tacs de la pendule. Il céda le premier et une vague de tendresse inonda ses prunelles.

'' Bon, repris-je ou tout cela nous mène-t-il à part une querelle pour te rendre jalouse.

'' À rien sauf pour me rendre jalouse, rigola-t-elle. J'ai bien peur qu'on appelle ça une impasse sexuelle.

Je serai les poings et poussai aussitôt un petit cri de douleur.

'' Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière.

'' Oui, mentis-je.

'' Je ne te crois pas.

'' Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

'' Il faut que tu te reposes. Ces disputes ne te valent rien.

'' Tu n'as qu'à céder et appelez Mei en disant que je suis mourante, dans ce cas.

'' Bien essayée petite garce.

Elle tendit la main vers le bouton.

'' Non salope !

Elle m'ignora.

'' Oui ? Couine l'interphone.

'' Nous sommes prêts pour les antalgiques, annonça-t-elle sereinement en négligeant mes coups d'œil furibonds.

'' Je vous envoie quelqu'un, répondit l'interlocuteur anonyme, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

'' Je ne prendrai rien, persistai-je. Surtout pas en seringue.

'' Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agira d'un produit à avaler, riposta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à la perfusion suspendue à côté de mon lit.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Elizabeth lut la peur dans mes yeux et soupira.

'' Bella, tu as mal. Pourquoi fais-tu tant de difficultés ? Ils ne vont pas te droguer par les piqûres pour te violer.

'' J'ai peur des piqûres et toi tu vas violer quand même, marmonnai-je, et juste de fermer les yeux.

Il me décocha son sourire en coin et prit mon visage entre ses paumes.

'' Je t'ai jurée de ne pas m'éloigner et je te violerais pas. Alors, arrête de paniquer. Tant que ça te rendra heureuse, je serai près de toi.

'' Tu es en train de t'engager pour toujours, je te signale.

'' Oh, tu te lasseras vite. Je suis qu'une cliente sexuelle, après tout.

'' J'ai été ahurie que Renée avale celle-là. Toi, je te croyais plus futée.

'' C'est ce qui est formidable avec les nymphomanes. Elles changent d'avis tout le temps quand il rencontre de nouveau client.

'' Rêve salle pute !

Elle riait quand l'infirmière entra en brandissant une seringue qui me pétrifiait.

'' Excuse-moi d'avance, on m'a mis au courent que vous avec une phobie et je vous assure qui a aucune drogue illégale dedans lui dit-elle brusquement.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'adosser contre le mur du fond. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux malgré que je paniquasse.

'' Et voilà, ma belle, annonça la femme après avoir injecté les médicaments dans le tube, tu vas te sentir bien mieux.

Je marmonnai un merci à peine poli. L'effet fut rapide. Une torpeur m'envahit presque immédiatement.

'' Ça devrait suffire, murmura-t-elle tandis que mes paupières se fermaient.

Elle était sans doute partie, car quelque chose de frais et de lisse effleura ma joue peu après.

'' Reste, bredouillai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

'' Promis, chantonna sa belle voix, pareille à une berceuse. Tant que ça te rendre heureuse…. Tant que c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour toi sexuellement parlant.

Je voulus secouer la tête, mais elle était trop lourde.

'' Pas… la… même… chose… marmottai-je.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, Bella. Nous nous disputerons sexuellement quand tu seras réveillée.

'' D'ac… cor… garce.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

'' Je t'aime.

'' Moi… aussi.

'' Je sais….

Je tournai un peu le menton dans sa direction. Elle comprit et m'embrassa légèrement.

— Merci.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je me sentais partir, mais luttai néanmoins contre l'engourdissement, car je comptais bien avoir le dernier mot.

'' Elizabeth ?

'' Oui ?

'' Je parie sur Alice ou Janes ?

Puis la nuit se referma sur moi.


	26. épilogue

Épilogue : une célébration sexuelle

(Livre de Janes)

La veille du bal nous avons invitée à dormir notre jouet humain avec nous a causé Alice avais envie de jouer à la Barbie, mais vu qu'elle était blessée à la jambe on la juste pu la matée nue sans trop la brusquée avec du linge normal. Je me suis même pris plaisir à essayer cette nuit a hypnotisée Bella pour mon plaisir à cause je me suis découvert une passion pour l'hypnose nocturne tout comme rosalie pratiquais autrefois sur une certaine Renata mais sa je n'ai pas trop le droit en parler à Bella, et je réussi à la faire la poule a chaque fois que on disait le nom de Elizabeth. A son réveille Bella ne y croyais pas trop mais elle se fessait quand même prendre en transe quand on disais le nom de Elizabeth elle se mettais toujours à faire la poule comme si elle continuais de parler ce qui nous a tous fait rire, mais bien sûr je l'ai libéré après donc elle y était sensible mais comme elle est butée a nié le fait, ça nous a fait tous rire, le lendemain après que Bella fut habiller en pute sexy pour une raison que on cachait on voulait l'emmener au Bal de fin d'année, et on était tous complice même Charlie.

(Retour au journal de Bella)

Elizabeth après une nuit passée au manoir m'aida à monter dans sa voiture en veillant à ne froisser ni les nuages de soie et de mousseline transparente de ma robe, ni la fleur que je venais juste de ficher dans mes boucles savamment empilées, ni mon énorme plâtre. Ma bouche furibonde parut ne pas la déranger. Ensuite, il s'assit derrière le volant et recula dans la longue allée étroite.

'' Quand vas-tu te décider à me révéler ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je maussade.

J'avais horreur des surprises sauf pour les pornos déguisées qui me plaisait, et elle le savait très bien.

'' Je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore deviné, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui me coupa le souffle.

M'habituerais-je un jour à sa perfection ?

'' T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais belle, comme ça ?

'' Oui et toi aussi avoue tu aurais dû habiller comme sa devant Félix je l'aurais peut-être laissé Jane te mordre dans cet habit, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Très drôle Balthory.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu vêtu de noir sauf sa tenue de sadomasochiste au lycée, et cette couleur, par constate avec sa peau pâle, rendait encore plus irréelle sa splendeur. C'était indéniable, même si le fait qu'il arbore un smoking me rendait drôlement nerveuse. Pas autant que ma robe hentai, cependant, ou ma chaussure. Rien qu'une, puisque mon autre pied était encore invalide. Le talon aiguille retenu par des simples rubans de satin n'allait sûrement pas m'aider à sautiller alentour.

'' Je ne reviendrais plus Baiser chez vous si Alice et Janes s'entête à me traiter comme un cochon d'inde Barbie version porno et vous m'avez même pas baisé en plus, grognai-je.

J'avais, victime impuissante, passé l'essentiel de ma nuit dans la salle de bains aux proportions renversantes de sa sœur qui s'était amusée à jouer à la coiffeuse et à l'esthéticienne, ou à amuser la nuit Janes qui ventés de m'avoir hypnotisée en me fessant imité un poulet chaque fois que on disais le nom de sa créatrice alors que était faux, je m'était juste endormie, elle m'avait rappelé que, n'ayant pas de souvenirs de sa vie humaine, elle me priait de ne pas gâcher son plaisir par procuration, et aussi la raison pourquoi elle avait pas baiser avec moi était pour pas de ma jambe brisée. Certes ce vrai que j'adore me déguisée quand on fait de la porno mais là on n'a rien fait du tout. Ensuite, elle m'avait habillée de force de la robe la plus ridiculement transparente qui fût- bleu sombre, à fanfreluches et au décolletée triple plongeant juste au nombril, dégageant les épaules, avec des étiquettes en français que j'avais été incapable de déchiffrer -, une tenue plus adaptée à un film porno qu'à Forks. Que nous soyons tous deux sur notre trente et un ne me disait rien qui vaille. À moins que… j'avais trop peur d'exprimer mes soupçons, même intérieurement.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tira de mes réflexions. Elizabeth sortit son mobile de la poche de sa veste et vérifia l'identité de son correspondant avant de répondre.

'' Allô, Charlie ? lança-t-il avec précaution.

'' Charlie ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

Mon père s'était montré… difficile, depuis mon retour à Forks. Il avait adopté deux attitudes bien distinctes depuis ma mésaventure. Envers Mei Hua, il était d'une gratitude confiante à l'idolâtrie. En revanche, cette tête de mule de proxénète paternelle était convaincue qu'Elizabeth était responsable de mes ennuis – ne serait-ce que parce que j'étais partie par sa faute, avis qu'Elizabeth partageait d'ailleurs. J'avais eu droit à des règles nouvelles : couvre-feu, heure de visite sexuelle que le week-end, mais il ne demandait pas encore de paiement à ma cliente ça veut dire qui n'est pas aussi fâchée contre elle. Juste bourgeonneux.

Une des phrases de Charlie fit ouvrir de grands yeux ahuris à Elizabeth, suivit aussitôt après d'un non moins grand sourire.

'' Vous plaisantez ! Rigola-t-il.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

Elle m'ignora.

'' Passez le moi donc, répondit en jubilant. Salut, pervers Tyler, reprit au bout de quelques secondes, c'est moi, Elizabeth Balth. Comment va tes coules

Sous des dehors affable et moqueuse, je perçus la menace dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que Tyler fichait chez moi ? La vérité, affreuse, commença à m'apparaître. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à la robe sexuelle absurde qu'Alice m'avait forcée à enfiler.

'' Je suis navré qu'il y ait un malentendu, mais ma protéger Bella n'est pas libre ce soir.

Le ton avait changé, et la menace se fit soudain beaucoup plus évidente quand elle poursuivit.

'' Pour être franc, elle a monté son tarif a 1 millions de dollar et elle exige de vrai acteur porno professionnelle et non des nul amateur comme toi et tes cousins, et elle ne sera libre aucun des autres soirs à venir, du moins tant qu'il s'agira de sortir avec un autre client autre que toi vu que moi je suis sa productrice et Copine par-dessus les marchés. Sans rancune nullard ? Et encore désolé d'avoir gâché ce grand jour.

Elle n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout quand elle raccrocha. Au contraire, elle semblait très satisfaite de son mauvais coup. Je sentis la colère empourprer mon visage et mon cou, et des larmes de rage noyèrent mes yeux. Elle me regarda surprise.

'' ESPÈCE DE SALLE PUTE TU M'EMMÈNE AU BAL DE FIN D'ANNÉE ? Hurlais-je furieuse.

C'était tellement évident, que j'étais gêner de ne pas avoir saisi. Si j'y avais prêté attention, j'aurais remarqué la date mentionnée sur les affiches qui décoraient les bâtiments du lycée. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer qu'elle aurait eu le culot de me soumettre à ce genre de torture. Elle me connaissait donc si mal ? La violence de ma réaction la déstabilisait. Elle pinça les lèvres et plissa le front.

'' Ne sois pas pénible, Bella.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs à travers la vitre. Nous étions déjà à mi-chemin du lycée.

'' Pourquoi me fais-tu un truc pareil tu sais bien que je déteste danser et que si je danse envoie tout le monde a hôpital ?

'' Honnêtement, répliqua-t-elle en montrant sa robe de Ball en cuir, tu pensais aller où ?

J'étais mortifiée. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas compris l'évident. Ensuite, parce que les vagues supputations – des souhaits, en vérité – auxquelles je m'étais livrée pendant qu'Alice tentait de me transformer en reine de beauté avaient été si loin du compte. Mes timides espoirs m'apparaissaient vraiment idiots, à présent. J'avais bien deviné qu'une espèce de cérémonie était au menu. Mais _le bal de fin d'année_! Cette idée ne m'avait pas effleurée.

Des larmes furieuses roulèrent sur mes joues. Je me rappelai avec consternation que j'avais du mascara, et je m'essuyai rapidement pour éviter les bavures. Ma main était vierge de taches noires lorsque je la retirai. Janes et Alice s'était peut-être doutée que j'aurais besoin d'un maquillage résistant à l'eau.

'' C'est complètement ridicule ! S'exclama-telle, ennuyé. Pourquoi es-tu aussi enragée contre moi ?

'' Parce que pour deux raisons : JE SUIS EN MANQUE DE CUL et quand je le suis-je comme ça, je deviens FOLLE DE RAGE !

'' Bella, tu es blessée d'une viole de vampire, nous ne voulons pas empirée ta jambe infirme, reprit-elle plus doucement en tournant vers moi toute la puissance de ses prunelles dorées au pouvoir destructeur.

'' Quoi ? Marmonnai-je, éblouie.

'' Fais-moi plaisir.

Le feu de ma fureur se noya dans ses iris. Impossible de me battre avec elle quand elle trichait de cette façon. De Mauvaise grâce, je rendis les armes.

'' Très bien, mais tu n'auras pas ma chatte cette nuit après le bal, boudai-je, déçue de ne pas réussir à la fusiller du regard. Je me tiendrai tranquille, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'ai toujours la poisse, je te signale. Je vais sûrement me casser l'autre jambe. Non mais vise un peu cette godasse ! C'est la mort assurée ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Pour faire bonne mesure, je tendis ma jambe valide au-dessus des sièges avant. Elle la contempla plus longtemps que nécessaire.

'' Mm, rappelle-moi de remercier mon ex, tout à l'heure elle ta mise mon parfum préféré.

'' Elle sera là ? M'écriai-je quelque peu réconfortée.

'' Ainsi que son cavalier autrement dit son nouveau '' copain'' Alec, Emmett et Rosalie qui nie totalement adorer ton odeur de semence dans ses cheveux.

'' Il faudrait que tu me conte ou elle vient cette manie-là d'aimer que des personnes qui se font s'asperge de semence humaine, soupirais-je.

'' un jour peut-être elle te le contera elle-même mais il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit méritante avec toi ou soit elle doit faire une grosse erreur contre sa propre famille. Mais sa aiderais aussi si tu essayais de l'amadouer en te laissent faire la même porno qu'elle aussi c'est sa seule faiblesse de sa bouderie.

Mon soulagement s'évapora aussitôt. Mes rare relation sexuelle de client avec cette ancienne nazis Rosalie ne c'était en rien améliorées avec cette dernière, bien que je fusse en excellents termes avec son époux partagé avec Alice Hermett ou surnommée par ma part Archie, chose évidement qui trouve sa très drôle soi-disant passant vu qui me trouvais très amusante à baiser ou à déclencher son hilarité… à moins que ce ne fussent mes innombrables chutes. Rosalie, elle, faisait comme si je n'existais pas sauf si elle avait envie d'avoir ma jouissance comme shampoing de cheveux, mais autre en dehors de sa elle faisait comme si je n'existais que pour être un objet sexuelle gonflable. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit.

'' Charlie est dans la combine ? Demandai—je, suspicieuse.

'' Bien sûr, rigola Elizabeth. Mais pas Tyler, visiblement.

Je grinçai des dents. Le fantasme sexuel de Tyler me dégoûtait. Et dire que j'ai même fait son stupide porno amateur pour qui laisse tombée idée. Au lycée, ou Charlie ne pouvait se mêler de nos affaires, Elizabeth, Janes et moi étions inséparables. Même Janes me trouvais sympathique à présent vu que j'avais réussi à la faire rire, mais elle continuais quand même à présent à faire des blague avec des pistolet à eau ou des briquet en forme fusil qui sortais des drapeau BANG de farce et attrape humaine ou même un sceau d'eau glacier sur le coin de la porte ouverte, elle avait finalement évitée être trop brutal par sa jalousie et se limitais a des blague légèrement sexuelle et ne me menaçais plus de me piquer pour me violer celle blague là elle a compris des qu'elle a su pourquoi que j'avais peur des seringue et que dans ma peur j'accusais tout le monde de viole. Sauf les rares jours de soleil évidement. Évidement chaque fois que on allait faire des promenades en voiture à cause que Janes voulais magasine des trucs on taquinait notre chauffeuse en disant : EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE LOIN LIZZIE ou Est-ce que on est arrivée ?

Nous étions arrivés. La décapotable de Rosalie était garée bien en évidence sur le parking. La couverture nuageuse était fine et, à l'ouest, quelques rayons parvenaient à la traverser. Elizabeth sortit, fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit ma portière et me tendit la main. Têtue, je ne brochai pas. L'endroit était bondé de gens apprêtes – de témoins. Elle ne pourrait décemment me tirer de force de la Volvo, ce qui ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangé le moins du monde si nous avions été seuls.

'' Quand on essaye de te violer a mort, tu es courageuse comme une lionne. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de danser.

Danser. J'avalai ma salive.

'' Bella, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Même pas toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, juré !

Je réfléchis à cette promesse et me sentis tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Elle le lut sur mon visage.

'' Allez, insista-t-elle gentiment, ça ne va pas être si terrible.

Se penchant, elle passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je pris la main qu'elle m'offrait et me laissai extraire de la voiture. Elle continua à me soutenir tandis que je boitillai jusqu'à la porte.

À Las Vegas, les bals étaient organisés dans des hôtels casino. Ici, ça se passait évidement dans le gymnase, sûrement la seule salle assez grande pour accueillir ce genre de manifestation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Des portiques de ballons avaient été installés, et des guirlandes de papier crépon aux couleurs pastel ornaient les murs.

'' Ne me dit pas s.v.p. que Janes va tenter de me lancée un sceau de sang de bœuf par pitié si on nous nomme reine de bal ?

'' Haha sa serais une bonne blague de sa part mais non je t'assure qu'elle n'a rien fait de tel Bella Fischer. Elle n'y connaît pas en vieux film d'horreur sauf le vieux film sur la comtesse sanglante de Transylvanie, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup. Nous avons notre lot de blague privée à nous, mais si tu veux le couvert de sang animal avec ses fusils à l'eau ce soir sa lui fera plaisir de servir de cible, murmura-t-elle, complice.

'' je préféré l'eau et du sucre. Ou pire rentrer dans la chambre de rosalie par accident pour me faire violer par elle totalement dans le coma comme les putes allemande nazi.

Nous approchâmes de la table ou l'on vendait les billets. Je contemplai la piste. Un grand vide s'était formé en son milieu, où deux couples évoluaient avec élégance. Les autres danseurs se pressaient sur les bords pour leur laisser la place, personne ne tenant à se frotter à autant d'éclat. Emmett et Alec étaient intimidants et parfait dans leurs smokings de facture classique. Alice était époustouflante dans une robe de satin noir dont les découpes géométriques dévoilaient de grands triangles de peau blanche comme neige. Quant à Rosalie… elle était indescriptible bonne à violer. Son fourreau d'une écarlate aveuglante rêvassait à hauteur de ses mollets en une traîne mousseuse. Son dos était dénudé et son décolletée plongeait jusqu'à son nombril comme le mien. J'eus pitié pour toutes les filles de l'assistance, moi comprise.

'' Veux-tu que je verrouille les portes afin que tu puisses massacrer les innocents ? Chuchotai-je avec des accents de conspiratrice.

'' Dans quel groupe te places-tu ?

'' Moi ? Avec les vampires, bien sûr !

'' Prête à tout pour ne pas danser, hein ?

'' Absolument tout.

Elle acheta nos entrées, puis me conduisit sur la piste en me traînant presque.

'' J'ai toute la nuit devant moi, menaça-t-elle face à mes réticences.

Elle finit par m'amener près de ses frères et sœurs qui continuaient à tournoyer avec grâce dans un style qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique et les mouvements contemporains. J'étais horrifiée.

'' Elizabeth, couinai-je, la gorge sèche, toute proche de la panique. Je te jure que je ne sais pas danser.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, bêtasse, moi je sais vu que j'ai eu un excellent professeur il y a 50 ans. Et aussi les bals royaux dans ma jeunesse.

'' Tu veux dire, celui c'est ton prof de musique que tu as tué par accident t'enseignais aussi la danses.

'' Lui-même il est devenu mon ange de la danse et de musique pendant un an autrement dit avant que je le tue.

Mettant mes bras autour de sa nuque, elle me souleva et glissa ses pieds sous les miens. Puis elle m'emporta dans un tourbillon de vases mondaines.

'' J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, ris-je au bout de quelques minutes à valser sans effort.

'' Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans, murmura-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Le regard d'Alice croisa le mien, et elle me lança un sourire encourageant. Je me suis surpris à sourire aussi, étonnée de constater que je m'amusais… un peu.

'' D'accord, reconnus-je, ça n'est pas si mal.

Elizabeth cependant fixait la porte avec colères. Intriguée, je me dévissai le cou et finis par apercevoir ce qui l'ennuyait. Et je vie avec stupeur, Leah Clearwater et son frère, pas en robe de soirée mais en chemise blanche pour Seth et a robe de bal pour sa sœur amante, venant vers nous. Revenue de ma stupeur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour elle. Elle était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, j'y décelai une lueur d'excuse. Elizabeth poussa un grondement étouffe mais curieusement elle ne visait que Leah et non Seth.

'' Tiens-toi correctement ! Ce sont quand même mes clients sexuels aussi alors soit gentille ! Le morigénai-je.

'' Elle veut te parler, lâcha-t-elle, glacial.

Leah et Seth nous avait rejoints, maintenant, plus embarrasser et désolée que jamais.

'' Salut, Bella. J'espérais te trouver ici. dit Leah avec son ton harpie.

Son ton Harpie était qu'elle était jalouse évidement, mais c'était qu'une façade très familière a moi, mais sa laissait supposer le contraire, même si son sourire était aussi craquant que d'habitude.

'' Salut Leah, que se passe-t-il ?

'' Puis-je ? demanda-t-il prudemment à ma cavalière ?

Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête. Elle avait encore dû grandir depuis notre dernière rencontre. Seth la dépassait évidement, lui sa fessais longtemps que je l'avais pas vu. Le visage d'Elizabeth ne trahissait rien. Elle se contenta de me poser prudemment sur mes pieds et de reculer d'un pas.

'' Merci, dit Leah.

Elizabeth acquiesça et tourna les talons, non sans m'avoir auparavant intensément dévisagée. Leah posa la main sur ma taille, et je tendis les bras pour m'accrocher à ses épaules.

'' Bon sang, Leah, tu mesure combien ? Toi et ton frère sexuel.

'' Un mètre quatre-vingt-sept et un mètre quatre-vingt-six pour Seth, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Nous ne dansions pas vraiment, à cause de ma jambe, nous nous balancions plutôt maladroitement de gauche à droite sans bouger les pieds. Ce qui était aussi bien. Sa récente montée en graine l'avait rendu dégingandé et maladroite. Sans compter qu'elle ne devrait pas être meilleur danseur que moi.

'' Comment se fait-il que tu sois venus avec ton frère ? M'enquis-je.

Vu la réaction d'Elizabeth, je me doutais de la réponse.

'' Mon père a craché vingt dollars pour que j'assiste au bal, tu le crois ? avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse et comme avais pas de cavalier, j'ai dû faire passer mon frère comme mon petit copain ce qui n'est pas faux d'une certaine façon.

'' Hélas oui. Eh bien, j'espère que Seth s'amuse bien. Tu as repéré quelqu'un qui te plaisait ou tu pourrais garder leur jeune sœur comme baby-sitter ? Me gaussai-je en désignant du menton un groupe de garçon ou de fille le long d'un mur comme des bonbons pastel.

'' A part Seth, oui, soupira-t-elle, mais elle est prise.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux vers mon décollée et nous nous détournâmes, gênés.

'' Au fait, tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, ajoute-t-elle timidement. Tu manques beaucoup à Seth tu sais et à moi aussi…

'' Euh, merci. Alors, pourquoi Harry a-t-il payé ton billet ?

Leah rougit, hésitant.

'' Il dit que c'était un endroit « sur » pour discuter avec toi, finit-il par chuchoter. Il perd autant la boule que mon ex, si tu veux mon avis. (Elle rit, et je l'imitai faiblement.) Passons. Il a promis de m'acheter à moi et à Seth ce maître-cylindre dont j'ai besoin si j'acceptais de te parler avec Seth qui me surveille.

'' Vas-y. j'ai envie que tu termines ta voiture.

En tout cas, elle ne croyait pas à ces histoires, ce qui rendait la situation un peu plus facile. Adossé à un mur, Elizabeth et Seth nous observait, les traits dénués d'expression. Je remarquai qu'une fille de seconde la contemplait, pleine d'espoir, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

'' Ne te fâche pas, reprit Leah, encore une fois penaud.

'' Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, tu es ma cliente sexuelle indienne et ton frère aussi. Je n'en voudrai pas à Harry. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à me dire.

'' C'est… c'est vraiment idiot. Je suis désolé, Bella… il souhaite que tu rompes avec ta productrice de film porno. S'il te plaît, a-t-il précisé.

Dégoûté, elle secoua la tête.

'' Toujours aussi superstitieux que Billy, hein ?

'' Oui. Il … il a très mal réagi quand il a appris que tu avais été blessée à Las Vegas. Il n'a pas cru…

Embarrassée, elle s'interrompit.

'' Je suis tombée sur une mauvaise adresse pour un contact affirmai-je sèchement.

'' Je sais.

'' mais il pense qu'Elizabeth est pour quelque chose dans cet accident, hein ?

Ce n'était pas une question et, malgré ma promesse, j'étais furieuse. Leah n'osait pas me regarder. Nous ne prenions même plus la peine de bouger au rythme de la musique.

'' Écoute Leah, tant pis si ton idiot de père n'y croit pas, mais je tiens à ce que toi, tu sois au courant. Elizabeth m'a sauvé la vie, et celui qui ma blesser ne fait pas partie des baths sans elle et son père, je serais morte.

'' Je sais et je te crois aussi, répéta-t-elle.

J'eus l'impression que mes paroles sincères l'avaient touchée. Elle n'arriverait peut-être pas à persuader Billy le père de son ex mais Harry peut-être à force de ça, sinon du reste.

'' Navrée que tu aies écopé de cette mission toi et ton copain frère. Enfin, tu auras au moins gagné tes pièces détachées.

'' Oui, marmotta-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, soupirante et très ennuyé.

'' Autre chose ?

'' Laisse tomber. Je me dégotterai un boulot ou irais dans un bordel pour baiser, j'économiserai si je fais comme toi une pute.

Je la fixai jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de rencontrer mes yeux.

'' Crache le morceau Lily.

'' C'est nul.

'' Je m'en fiche.

'' Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… tu vas mal le prendre de tout façon. Il m'a demandé de te dire, de te prévenir, que nous – et le pluriel est de elle, et Seth, je n'y suis pour rien – nous ne relâcherions pas notre garde.

Elle m'examina d'un air inquiet, guettant ma réaction. J'éclatai de rire : tout ça faisait tellement mafia.

'' Quelle salle mission de pute il t'a confiée ! Persiflai-je.

'' Il y a pire, assure-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé tout en jaugeant ma tenue d'une aire de connaisseuse. Bon, dois-je lui faire savoir qu'il se mêle de ses oignons ?

'' Si tu veux bien le faire Vas-y ce n'est pas lui mon père de tout façon ? Mais bon il n'a que de bonnes intentions, après tout.

Sur ce, la chanson s'acheva. Les paumes de Leah hésitèrent autour de mes hanches, et elle envisagea furtivement ma jambe plâtrée.

'' Tu veux continuer à danser ou préfères-tu que je t'accompagne à une chaise ?

Elizabeth répondit à ma place.

'' T'inquiète, Lily, je prends le relais.

La jeune indienne harpie tressaillit et examina avec des yeux furibonde Elizabeth qui se tenait juste à côté de nous.

'' Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu, mais un conseil bath surtout venant de vous, ne m'appelle jamais par ce nom seulement Bella a le droit et pas toi ni tes frangins pervers. À un de ces jours, Bella.

Elle recula et m'adressa un petit geste de la main.

'' C'est ça, à plus, Lily, lançai-je avec un sourire.

'' Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau avant de gagner la sortie suivie de Seth.

Les bras d'Elizabeth s'emparèrent de ma taille pour la danse suivante. L'air était un peu trop entraînant pour un slow, mais ça lui semblait égal. J'appuyai ma tête contre sa poitrine heureuse.

'' Soulagée de t'en être débarrassée, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve au lit elle est odieuse cette fille ?

'' Pas vraiment, elle a juste beaucoup souffert et elle n'aime pas se faire appelez sauf par moi à présent par son surnom sexuel. Elle réagir toujours comme ça avec les autres à cause c'était son ex qui la surnommais comme cela.

'' Ah bon c'est son surnom sexuel je le savais pas, je pensais que c'était son vrai prénom et que Leah était votre surnom vraiment navré avoir confondu, en tout cas ne sois pas en colère après Harry.

'' Il s'inquiète pour moi au nom de son amitié avec Charlie. N'y vois rien de personnelle. Leah est un peu Harpie à ses heures mais elle peut être très charmante aussi.

'' Je ne suis pas en colère après Harry, assena-t-il d'une voix cinglante. C'est sa fille harpie qui m'irrite.

'' Pourquoi ? Escamotai-je en me détachant d'elle.

Elle paraissait sérieuse.

'' Pour commencer, elle m'a obligé à trahir ma parole.

'' Pardon ?

'' J'avais promis de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle.

'' Oh. Je te pardonne.

'' Merci. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

J'attendis patiemment.

'' Il dit que tu étais très jolie, finit-elle par lâcher en sourcillant. C'est presque insultant. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

'' Tu es parti pris, m'esclaffai-je mais attend tu n'es pas furieuse contre Seth aussi ma parole.

'' Non probablement que si je serais un garçon je le serais mais en tant que fille je ne le suis pas, et la cause qui s'est seulement attirée sexuellement par toi quand tu es avec Leah et sa le fait bandé de baiser sa sœur avec toi, mais étonnement il me respecte assez bien contrairement à sa pouffiasse de sœur incestueuse.

'' Tu es partie pris à être jalouse de ma cliente alors ?

'' Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai une excellente vue.

Nous tournoyions, mes pieds sur les siens, étroitement enlacées.

'' Vas-tu m'expliquer la raison de notre présence ici ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Surpris, il me dévisagea tandis que je faisais exprès d'admirer les guirlandes de papier crépon. Il médita quelques instants puis, changeant de direction, m'entraîna en valsant à travers la foule jusqu'à la porte arrière du gymnase. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Jessica et Mike (un de mes anciens clients) qui dansaient en nous contemplant d'un air étonné. Jessica me salua de la main, et je lui adressai un bref sourire. Angela était là elle aussi, rayonnante dans les bras de Ben Cheney, (un des seul élève garçon qui ne l'était pas mon client) elle ne leva pas les yeux, plongés dans ceux de son partenaire, plus petit qu'elle de quinze bons centimètres. Lee (une seule fois il a été mon client) et Samantha, Conner (très souvent client avec moi) et Lauren, laquelle nous jeta un regard mauvais ; je pouvais nommer tous les visages qui virevoltaient autour de moi. Puis nous fûmes dehors, dans la lumière fraîche et trouble du soir.

Dès que nous fûmes seul, Elizabeth ma pris dans ses bras et m'emporta de l'autre côté des terrains de sport, jusqu'au banc qu'abritait un arbousier. Il s'y assit sans lâcher, serrée contre lui. La lune s'était déjà levée, visible derrière les nuages arachnéens, et sa blancheur rendait la peau d'Elizabeth encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

'' Alors ?

'' C'est le crépuscule, murmura-t-il. Encore une fois. Une autre fin. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il faut qu'il meure.

'' Certaines choses sont éternelles, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, brusquement tendue.

Elle soupira.

'' Je t'ai emmenée au bal, dit-t-elle d'une voix lente, parce que je ne veux pas que tu rates quoi que ce soit. Je refuse que mon existence te prise de quelque chose, si je peux l'éviter. Je désire que tu sois humaine. Que ta vie se déroule comme elle l'aurait fait si j'étais morte en 1614 comme le prévoyais les historiens.

Ce mot me fit frissonner, et je me débattis, furieuse.

'' Dans quelle étrange dimension parallèle serais-je jamais allée au bal de moi-même ? Si tu n'étais pas mille fois plus forte que moi, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé agir.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, sans toucher ses yeux.

'' Ce n'était pas si mal, tu l'as reconnu.

'' Parce que j'étais avec toi.

Le silence tomba. Elle se concentrait sur la lune, moi sur elle. J'aurais tant voulu réussir à lui expliquer combien une vie humaine normale m'indifférait.

'' J'ai une question, reprit-t-elle un peu tard. Y répondras-tu ?

'' Est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ?

'' Promets juste de ne pas te dérober.

'' D'accord.

Je devinai aussitôt que j'allais le regretter.

'' Tu as paru sincèrement étonnée quand tu as compris que je t'amenais ici et aussitôt furieuse contre moi…

'' Et je le suis, l'interrompis-je.

'' Certes, mais tu devais bien avoir envisagé autre chose… je serais curieux d'apprendre ce à quoi tu as pensé quand je t'ai demandé de t'invite chez moi pour passer la nuit et le lendemain a t'habille sans pouvoir te baiser.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée ! J'hésitai.

'' Je ne veux pas te le dire.

'' Tu as promis.

'' Je sais.

'' Alors ?

'' J'ai peur que ça t'énerve… ou que ça te rende triste et que tu me fouette juste au sang.

'' Aucune importance. S'il te plaît ?

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer.

'' Eh bien… j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait... d'une espèce de célébration vampire comme gère a m'invité à vous voir chasser. Pas un minable bal humaine !

'' Humaine ? releva-t-elle platement.

Le seul mot vraiment important de mon phare. Je baissai les yeux, tripotant un pan de mousseline. Elle attendit sans rien dire.

'' Très bien, confessai-je, j'espérais que tu avais changé d'avis et que… tu allais laisser un membre de ta famille procéder à ma transformation comme proie de chasse.

Diverses émotions traversèrent son visage. Colère, peur... Puis il parut se ressaisir, et l'amusement, prit le dessus.

'' Tu as cru que je porterais une robe de bal pour une chasse animal ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Je me renfrognai pour cacher mon embarras.

'' Je n'ai plus aucune idée sur la façon dont ces choses-là se font. En tout cas, ça me semble plus rationnel que pour un bal de fin d'année. Ce n'est pas drôle, ajoutai-je parce qu'elle riait aux éclats.

'' Tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas, admit-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Mais j'ai préféré croire que tu plaisantais.

'' Ce n'est pas le cas.

'' J'en suis conscient, hélas. Tu le désires à ce point-là ?

La douleur était revenue dans ses prunelles. Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai.

'' Si prête à mourir, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle a à peine commencé. À A tout abandonner.

'' Ce n'est pas une mort, c'est une renaissance, chuchotai-je.

'' Je ne le mérite pas et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas venimeuse, souffla-t-elle, chagrin.

'' Te rappelles-tu le jour où tu m'as dit que je ne me voyais pas de façon très claire ? Visiblement, tu es atteint de la même cécité.

'' Je sais ce que je suis.

Soudain, son humeur changea de nouveau. Plissant les lèvres, elle me scruta un très long moment.

'' Tu es prête, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

'' Euh. Oui ?

Souriante, il inclina lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres froides frôlent la peau de mon cou.

— Tout de suite ? Chuchota-t-elle, son haleine glaçant ma gorge.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson.

— Oui, répondis-je, tout bas pour que ma voix ne se brise pas.

S'il pensait que je bluffais, il allait être déçu. J'avais choisi, j'étais sûre de moi. Tant pis si mon corps était rigide comme une planche, mes poings serrés et ma respiration heurtée... Avec un rire sombre, elle se recula. Elle paraissait déçue. Mais se mettais à genou par mettais sa main dans ma culotte

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je céderais si facilement, railla-t-elle en mettais la tête sur ma robe pour me manger la chatte.

'' On a le droit de rêver salle pute.

Elle donnait un coup de langue et me fessais crier.

'' C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves ? Devenir un monstre comme Janes ?

'' Pas tout à fait, répliquai-je, piqué par l'endroit du mot et tremblante excitation sexuelle sous ses coups de langue de pute (un monstre comme Janes, non mais je vous jure qu'elle va le payer !) Mon rêve c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité.

Son visage remontait de sous ma robe mais me doigtais et me fessais crier.

'' Bella, je resterais toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Son doigt caressait légèrement mon clito qui me fessait hurler et je souris.

'' Ça ne l'est que pour l'instant.

Ma ténacité lui déplaisait. Aucun de nous deux ne comptait s'avouer vaincu, ce soir. Elle poussa un soupir, presque un grognement et elle me caressait ma chatte.

'' Écoute, continuai-je, j'aime te baiser plus que tout au monde. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

'' Si, ça l'est, admit-elle en se détendant. T'aurais ta chatte pour l'éternité.

Sur ce, elle se pencha et poussa à nouveau nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre ma chatte pour la bouffer comme en science mates en me fessant hurler de plaisir pervers.


End file.
